Leyendo el Pasado III: Shadow Kiss
by Lira12
Summary: El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción. Nuevas cosas sucederán mientras Lissa y Rose intentan cambiar la dirección de su vínculo para que sea bidireccional.
1. Sinopsis

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción. Nuevas cosas sucederán mientras Lissa y Rose intentan cambiar la dirección de su vínculo, ¿podrán lograrlo?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado III ~

Sinopsis

.: Rose :.

Beep… beep… beep…

Gruñí pesadamente, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, comencé a tantear con la mano dando palmadas en la mesa de noche de al lado. Buscando el despertador desesperadamente e intentado apagar la alarma, pero cuando no o conseguí decidí optar por mi segunda opción… lanzarlo contra la pared.

Cuando el molesto sonido se apagó, sonreí internamente disponiendo a volver a dormir cuando una voz chillante de alegría entro en mi habitación. Gruñí perezosamente y antes de darme cuenta esa voz tomo forma humana y se lanzó encima de mí.

– ¡Vamos levantante! – Parecía ser Lissa, ¿qué otra chica si no?

– Vete – Tome el edredón y las sabanas, jalando hacia mi cuerpo, y botándola a ella de la cama – Tengo sueño

– Rose, si no te levantas perderemos el vuelo – Dijo Lissa.

– No me molesta perderlo – Dije despreocupada.

– Dimitri está sin camisa – Cantó. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y busque con la mirada, me encontré con Lissa tirada en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja divertida, riendo.

– No es gracioso – Dije.

– Sí lo es – Se puso en pie y tomo una almohada golpeándome – Aún no has hecho tus maletas, apresúrate

Gruñí dando la vuelta. El lado de Dimitri en la cama estaba vacío – ¿Y Dimitri?

– Se levanto antes que tú – Dijo ella molesta – Rose, levántate. Si perdemos el avión no te lo perdonare

Rodé los ojos volviendo a acurrucarme en la cama. Ella salió de la cama dándome un límite de tiempo y a mí no me importo. Volví a cerrar mis ojos descansando mi cabeza en a almohada. Probablemente me quede dormida nuevamente porque cuando me desperté Lissa estaba gritando como loca diciendo que nuestro vuelo salía en menos de veinte minutos.

Rápidamente me di una ducha de unos segundos, metí un montón de ropa en una maleta, una estaca y luego salí corriendo con ella. El viaje nos tomo todos los minutos que teníamos para llegar a tiempo al vuelo y para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ya estaban todos mirándonos sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto Eddie apresurado – Vamos, ya va a salir nuestro vuelo

– Ella tiene la culpa – Se quejó Lissa. Rodé los ojos y entregamos nuestros pases.

– Ya, perdón, pero es que me dormí tarde terminando mi último trabajo del año para enviárselo por correo a McCarthney – Me quejé detrás de Lissa en la fila.

_Y seguro que la sesión de sexo con Dimitri te mantuvo despierta hasta el amanecer. _

– ¡Eh! – Me quejé llamando la atención de todos en el aeropuerto – ¡Eso no es verdad!

– No llamen la atención – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

Me giré hacia atrás – Lo dices porque no sabes lo que dijo

Entramos en el avión y caminamos a nuestros asientos. Sonreí al encontrar el mío. Le guiñe el ojo a Dimitri tomando el asiento de la ventana antes que él, era una tortura tenerlo en ese asiento dado que era más alto. Dimitri se rió y tomo asiento a mi lado. No miré a los demás, para saber en que asientos estaban sentados, pero la presencia de Lissa detrás de mí era más que suficiente.

– ¿Por qué no me has despertado cuando tú lo has hecho? – Pregunté levantando una ceja. Sacando mi reproductor de música y colocándome un audífono.

Dimitri reviso en su mochila, donde tenía ciertas cosas personales y saco un libro del Viejo Oeste. Rodé los ojos reprimiendo una burla.

– Porque apenas te habías dormido – Me sonrió – Además tenías puesto un despertador. No pensé que realmente fueras a ignorarlo. Por suerte Lissa fue a buscarte para evitar que te quedaras dormida

– ¿Tú le has dicho? – Me reí.

Asintió con la cabeza.

– Que bien – Suspire mirando por la ventana – Ahora nos vamos a unas vacaciones

Vacaciones… Palabras más bonitas no habían en estos momentos. Era noviembre, gracias a Dios, a finales de hecho y yo al fin había terminado mi último trabajo para poder pasar el año universitario. No puedo decir que haya sido tan fácil, pero tampoco puedo decir que ha sido difícil… solo estresante. Y unas vacaciones lejos de las tareas, informes, exposiciones y esa cosas me hacían sentir relajada

Ahora mismo nos disponíamos a California. No muy lejos. A unas dos horas en avión privado.

Mi idea original era ir a Miami, pero como siempre Abe tenía que meterse y decir que tenía una casa en la playa, o al menos cerca de la playa. Toda la banda se encontraba camino allí, claro que mis padres debían de estar allá en estos momentos así que en el avión solo éramos un montón de Morois y Dhampirs jóvenes que estaban a cargo de Dimitri, por ser el mayor. Como si necesitará niñera.

Es una pena no tener las vacaciones en Miami o Hawaii o quizá en las Bahamas, pero al menos iba a ser cerca de alguna playa y lo mejor es que pasaríamos la navidad allí. Como consecuencia de eso tuve que comprar todos los regalos la semana pasada y lo peor de todo es que estaba en época de exámenes así que todo fue más estresante. No compre grandes cosas, pero si cosas buenas. Y lo que sea que me hubiera alcanzado con el suelo de guardián.

Íbamos a estar tres meses en la playa, sol y arena. En una casa playera. Iba a compartir habitación con mi perfecto Dios Ruso. Pasar tardes divertidas con Lissa y además de tener a todos mis amigos cerca conmigo. Sin duda eran vacaciones para las cuales ya no podía esperar más. Las parrilladas, los bronceados, los juegos en el agua, deportes acuáticos que podrían o no ser extremos y sobre todo ¡0 universidad!

O, sí, eso también… cuatro libros más para leer.

Dios. Era molesto saber que había cuatro libros escritos desde mi punto de vista, yo tenía que saber quien los había escrito y con que propósito, pero aún no sabía y ya me estaba cansando de tanto investigar. Shadow Kisses. El siguiente libro que me traerá más problemas, seguro que sí. Es molesto que todo mundo sepa lo que pienso y siento. Bueno, ahora tenía tiempo de investigar un poco.

Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. ¡California! Abe le había informado a Dimitri que había alquilado una camioneta del tipo playera para nosotros, para así irnos, así que mientras nosotros íbamos a comprar algunas cosas él y Eddie fueron a buscarla.

Lissa y yo nos adentramos en una tienda playera seguidas de Jill y Mia que estaban emocionadas como nosotras. Por supuesto, Adrian y Christian nos siguieron a regañadientes.

Me encontraba mirando las tablas de surf, dado que íbamos a estar en la playa, en una zona donde Abe dijo que las olas eran perfectas para aquel deporte, quería tener una o de lo contrario me quejaría en la arena día y noche.

– ¿Qué tal una que combine con tu traje baño? – Preguntó Lissa acercándose con una sonrisa divertida. En sus manos traía algo que parecía ser un cintillo con una flor a un lado, pero se colocaba en la frente, al estilo hippie – ¿Qué te parece?

– Que es algo que usaría si estuviera en Hawaii o en Miami – Dije riendo. Ella bufó sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Qué tal aquella? – Apunto a una tabla negra con diseños de ondulaciones color blancos – Combina perfecto con tu traje de baño negro

Me reí. Posé la mirada en una tabla con los colores de un hermoso atardecer y con diseños de flores, hibiscos. Era una tabla del tipo hawuallana, pero me llamaba mucho la atención. Los colores naranjo y amarillo eran preciosos y sin duda me recordaban a un hermoso atardecer.

– Me gusta aquella – Dije sonriendo.

Lissa me sonrió y apunto a una celeste con diseños de ondulaciones que parecían olas – Yo me llevaré aquella

– ¿Tú vas a sufear? – La miré incrédula. Me crucé de brazos divertida.

– Ciertamente no me quedaré enterrada en la arena todos los día – Dijo riendo – Además, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Abrí la boca para responder pero ella me calló enseguida – No hagas que me arrepienta tan pronto. Solo intento compartir cosas en común contigo

Un chico se nos acerco y yo le dije que quería ambas tablas. Él asintió y se acerco a la caja, diciéndome el valor de ambas. Saque una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregue.

– ¿Cosas en común conmigo? – Pregunté sorprendida y confundida – Liss, no necesitas tener tantas cosas en común conmigo. La diferencia es lo que nos nivela, ¿recuerdas?

– Yo no estoy diciendo que seré suicida como tú, solo quiero intentarlo – Se rió. Sonreí tranquilamente.

– Ok – Sonreí divertida – Por cierto, ¿ya pensaste en como harás que el vínculo sea en dos direcciones?

– No, pero lo descubriremos. Ya te lo he dicho, es momento de divertirnos, descansar, leer y sobre todo investigar nuestro vínculo – Sonrió orgullosa.

Sonreí divertida.

– ¿Y? ¿Van a comprar algo? – Pregunté al ver a Mia y a Jill acercándose.

– Realmente, ropa – Dijo Mia sonriendo – Y Adrian y Christian pusieron sus ojos en una moto de agua

– Abe dijo que tenía una – Dije sonriendo. Pase la vista por la tienda y me quede mirando un equipo de esquís y paracaídas. Me volví al joven – Agrega los esquís y el paracaídas

– Ay Rose, ésto no me gusta – Dijo Lissa preocupada

– Ni a mí. ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Pregunto Mia preocupada.

– Cosas – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Tras comprar las cosas nos encontramos con Dimitri y Eddie. La camioneta, color blanca tenía dos asientos delanteros y tres traseros. Luego veía el espacio de atrás, donde debería estar el portamaletas que no había. Tenía una carpa negra que Dimitri quito enseguida y lanzamos las cosas encima.

– Algunos tendrán que irse aquí – Dijo Eddie dando unas palmas en la camioneta y luego salto encima – Yo iré

Adrian y Christian saltaron sin decir nada. Entre nosotras nos miramos. Nosotras éramos cuatro y ninguna tenía ganas de irse incomoda en la camioneta junto con las tablas de surf y todas las cosas, dado que nuestras maletas estaban allí también, así que subimos al interior de la camioneta. Tome el asiento del copiloto y las chicas se fueron detrás.

– ¿Qué tal si me dejas conducir? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– Claro, ¿sabes dónde vamos? – Preguntó Dimitri encendiendo la camioneta.

– No. Podrías indicarme – Dije riendo.

– Sigue soñando Roza – Dijo riendo. Suspire.

Los chicos parecían divertirse atrás, por la pequeña ventana de detrás del asiento en que iban las chicas podía ver a los chicos reírse, además de por el retrovisor. Me reí ligeramente y agradecí ir sentada delante y no atrás incomoda, dado que eran cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje.

Dimitri condujo por la carretera al sur hasta que la arena y la playa comenzaron a desaparecer y unas colinas ocuparon su lugar. Me guiñó el ojo como si se trata de un secreto y doblo hacia la izquierda dirigiéndose a una colina. Desde atrás Adrian se quejo por el movimiento, nosotros lo ignoramos. Condujo casi en espiral, pero me pareció ver que el camino se le había acabado dejando una caída. Yo comencé a preocuparme, dado que parecía dirigirse a la caída.

– Camarada… sé que puedo ser molesta a veces – Dije preocupada – Pero lanzarnos en picada no es la solución a los problemas de la vida

Había sido una broma, pero había cierto nerviosismo en mi voz. Dimitri se rió acelerando, causando que Lissa, Jill y Mia gritaran preocupadas y los chicos atrás se quejaran al darse un pequeño golpe. Apenas podía oírlos entre los gritos y el cristal que nos esperaba de ellos. Dimitri se dobló justo antes de caer en picada encontrando un camino oculto, el cual atravesó.

Gracias a ese camino habíamos llegado a la cumbre de otra colina encontrándonos con una vista preciosa del mar, un muelle con un parque de diversiones en el cual destacaba una rueda de la fortuna, y otras cosas más, pero sobre todo la playa. No era Hawaii o las Bahamas o Miami, pero se acercaba tanto que era perfecta. Lo que nos rodeaba parecía ser un campo con el césped bien cortado y bien cuidado. Desde mi vista, y gracias a mi media parte vampira, pude ver la arena perfectamente blanca, el agua tan limpia que parecía imposible de creer, unas pocas palmeras. Había surfistas, personas acostadas en una toalla, otras en el parque.

Observe las olas del mar, tan grandes y brillantes, romper en tubos. El sol parecía fuerte, pero no lo era, lo que estaba bien para los Moroi. Dimitri siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Estaciono cerca de una casa lujosa que estaba con algunos árboles a los lados causando sombra en un corto perímetro. De dos pisos, construida de ladrillos, cemento y algunos trozos de madera, parecía ser una casa que solo algún famoso compraría. Desde el frente el primer piso era de color blanco, y el segundo piso era de color burdeo. Era increíblemente grande, con la forma de un rectángulo abajo, o quizás cuadrado, y el segundo piso tenía un espacio que sobre salía hacia atrás, como si fuera un ático, pero no lo era. Tenía estilo llamativo. Las ventanas eran redondas en el segundo piso, y en primero había una pared completa que parecía una ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas azules hermosas.

No muy a lo lejos vi otra similar, solo que en lugar de un color blanco, era de color naranja como el atardecer. Sonreí.

– Abe – Dije sorprendida.

– Es una casa única. Debió costar más de 500 millones – Dijo Dimitri riendo – y por dentro se ve hermosa – Me indico con el dedo hacia delante mientras el auto avanzaba lentamente – Contiene piscina pese a que la playa está solo a unos metros en auto

– Ahora entiendo su insistencia – Dije riendo ligeramente.

– Es perfecta – Dijo Jill emocionada. Las chicas bajaron del auto y yo me quede allí sentada, mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto a las chicas correr hacia la casa emocionadas, por el jardín trasero.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

– ¿Sabías de este lugar? – Pregunte.

– No – Me sonrió – Abe me dio un mapa de GPS. Lo revise antes de salir. También fotos de la casa

Me reí sacudiendo la cabeza – Debo tener la familia más loca del mundo

– No. Tienes una familia muy linda que te ama – Me besó en la mejilla.

– Sí. Están mis padres, Lissa, mis amigos y claro tú – Dije sonriendo. Dimitri me sonrió torcido y luego se inclino para besarme. Le correspondí el beso, acariciando su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar.

Amaba tanto la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos, ese calor y la electricidad. La sincronización en el no rompería el beso por nada, pero unos golpes en el capo hicieron que nos separamos rápidamente. Miré enfrente y vi a Christian con una sonrisa divertida, maliciosa.

– Vas a morir, Ozera – Murmuré riendo.

Dimitri soltó una resonante carcajada y luego nos bajamos.

– Hombre, no hay vista más hermosa – Adrian sonriendo mientras colocaba las manos en su espada apoyándolas en la parte inferior, como si estuviera estirándose o relajándose.

Suspire dudando si se refería a las chicas o la casa.

– Al fin llegan – Levante la mirada a la casa y vi a Sydney apoyada contra la pared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mirándonos divertida, comenzó a acercarse. Usaba una polera blanca, sin mangas y unos shorts cortos.

– ¡Hombre! ¡Esa vista es mucho más hermosa! – Adrian se acerco a ella rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de decir algo la besó en los labios.

– Soy propensa a vomitar – Me queje acercándome a Dimitri que estaba sacando las maletas.

– No se han visto en un par de semanas – Me sonrió tranquilo – No tienes porque ser así

Me reí tomando unas maletas mías y subiendo las escaleras. Escuche a Dimitri avisarle a las chicas que tenían que sacar sus maletas. Llegue a lo que parecía ser un pórtico, pero con más lujos y sonreí. Camine hacia el jardín trasero y sonreí al ver una piscina grande y rectangular, con un pequeño jacuzzi o algo, era una piscina más pequeña con forma de legumbre. Habían dos sillones rodeando la piscina, uno en el costado largo y otro en el costado pequeño. La piscina tenía el agua cristalina, hermosa y un pequeño trampolín, también una escalera. Un poco más al costado había una mesa pintada de blanco redonda con varias sillas alrededor y un quitasol saliendo desde el medio de la mesa, se encontraba cerrado. Mire hacia mi izquierda donde vi dos puertas de cristal para entrar en la casa. En la parte del segundo piso que sobresalía había unas campanas de viento colgando, unas plantas y una luz justo sobre la puerta y otra sobre la piscina.

Entré en la casa y deje caer mi mandíbula en una sonrisa asombrada. La casa por dentro ofrecía lujo total. Era grande, muy grande. Había un escalón a mitad de la habitación, con forma de semicírculo amplio. La cerámica era de color blanco, muy bonita, con cuadros retro en las paredes, algunos discos e incluso cosas de verdadero lujo, caros. El suelo era de una cerámica que contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes. En el semicírculo que se formaba por el escalón a la mitad de la sala, separando el comedor del living, habían tres sillón de media luna, formando casi un círculo, uno de ellos estaba pegado al escalón de espaldas mientras que los otros dos se encontraban a los costados izquierdo y derecho y enfrente de aquellos sofás había un mueble de cristal con un televisor plasma encima. En el centro se encontraba una mesa redonda. En las paredes de la casa había algunos muebles con porta retratos o figurillas de cristal por todos lados. Una estantería de libros.

Subí el escalón y llegue al comedor. Había una mesa bastante grande, donde estaban Abe, mi madre, las hermanas de Dimitri, Sonya y Mikhail. A mi derecha estaba la cocina, la puerta directamente hacia el comedor y a su lado había un mesón grande que daba espacio a una ventana sin vidrio, para poder apoyarse y poder ver adentro. Todas las paredes rodeadas de muebles y en el centro una isla llena de condimentos en una esquina.

– Eh, que bueno que han llegado – Abe me sonrió tranquilo.

– Juro que tienes negocios ilegales – Me reí pasando por una pared, mirando algunos cuadros con fotos de las olas, las cuales, parecían ser sacadas de aquí mismo. Al llegar a una pequeña mesita cargada de fotos, enmarcadas con un porta retratos de un color blanco, precioso, con diseños incrustados de olas y estrellas me detuve. Tome la foto en mis manos mirándola fijamente. ¿Era yo? Parecía que debía ser yo, no tengo un hermano, gracias a Dios. En esa foto lo que más me llamaba la atención era que mi madre aparecía sosteniendo un pequeño bebé, recién nacido, en brazos y Abe estaba a su lado. Ambos con una sonrisa sincera.

– Me pregunto cuando fue que Abe decidió irse – Murmuré volviendo a colocar la foto en la mesa. Me giré a los demás que hablaban emocionados sobre la casa. Miré las escaleras y me dispuse a subir.

Había muchas habitaciones y sobre todo un ventanal, sin balcón, que daba a la playa, al mar. Sonreí corriendo a una habitación cualquiera y entre. Había una cama doble, las paredes pintadas de celeste con diseños de olas pintadas de color blanco. Era extraño, pero parecía ser que un experto hizo el diseño. Había un televisor plasma, una alfombra cubría toda la habitación. Unos muebles, armario, baño propio, ventana con vista al mar. Era perfecta. Lancé la maleta a un lado y me deje caer en la cama. Era cómoda y suave, blanda como para poder saltar un buen rato sobre. Miraba el techo donde vi algo parecido aplique para luz, supongo que lo era. Tenía forma de un cuadrado con ondulaciones en los bordes.

Pasaron unos minutos y Dimitri entró.

– Al fin te encuentro – Se rió.

– Me gusta la habitación – Dije riendo – Y será nuestra por tres meses

Dimitri se rió ligeramente y se sentó al borde de la cama. Mirando el suelo y luego el techo, con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – Me senté apoyada en mi codo derecho, mi cabello caía de un solo lado, por mi hombro derecho y yo tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia tal lado.

– Nada – Me sonrió – Solo pienso que… van a ser tres meses interesantes

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? – Sonreí provocándolo. Él se miró, reprimiendo algo, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba atacando mis labios con los suyos. Coloque una mano en uno de sus hombros y él apoyo ambas manos a mis costados en la cama.

En un beso intenso y apasionado, moría de ganas de terminar lo que habíamos empezado la noche anterior. Aquello que tras un par de besos en la boca y cuello habían terminado debido a mi estúpido trabajo de la universidad. Deslicé una mano por debajo de la camisa de Dimitri, imaginándome solo con el shorts playero y sin camisa. Sí. Iban a ser tres meses interesantes.

Más tarde me senté en el comedor, mirando a Abe intrigada. Según él, tenía unas pequeñas instrucciones antes de irse a la casa que se encontraba al lado. Yo sabía que en esta casa íbamos a estar Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri y yo; y en la otra iban a estar mis padres, las hermanas de Dimitri, Sonya y Mikahil, dado que era más grande. Por supuesto, habían invitado a la familia de Dimitri por lo tanto iban a quedarse en la otra casa también.

– Dejaré a Dimitri a cargo y espero que tú no lo distraigas – Dijo Abe mirándome serio. Yo me encogí de hombros jugando con un pétalo de una de las flores del jarrón en la mesa.

– No lo prometo – Dije sin mirarlo. Dimitri Se rió.

– Y en cuanto a ustedes – Levante la cabeza, observando como apuntaba a Christian, Eddie y Adrian. Yo levante una ceja confundida, al igual que ellos – Que Dimitri esté a cargo y la niña lo distraiga no significa que puedan hacer lo que quieran

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Bufé.

Abe los miró a los tres, con los ojos entrecerrados – No quiero… embarazos

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras las parejas se sonrojaron avergonzadas. Miré a Dimitri divertida, él también se reía un poco. Dado que para nosotros aquello era imposible, era divertido ver a los demás avergonzados. Lissa me miró de mala gana, enrojecida por completo. De cierto modo esperaba una advertencia así, pero ella rogaba para que Abe no dijera nada que pudiera avergonzarla y aquello entraba en la lista de cosas que lo harían. Respire hondo dejando de reír y luego lo miré divertida, Abe me apunto con el dedo.

– Si se quema la casa te culpare a ti –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque él está a cargo – Apuntó a Dimitri – Y tú eres una peligrosa distracción. Los alimentadores vendrán por la mañana y por la noche. En caso de que quieran, deje unas botellas de sangre almacenadas en la despensa, también tienen comida suficiente para todo el mes, hay carbón en caso de una parrilla y en el baño, en este piso, hay un botiquín de emergencia en caso de accidentes. Yo preferiría que lo usaran antes que su magia – Miro a Adrian y Lissa – A menos que sea grave – Ambos asintieron. Abe pensó y luego me miró – No destruyas mi casa playera, ¿sí?

– Bien – Me encogí de hombros, revisando el Wi-Fi en mi celular. Era de calidad – Genial… ¿tenemos cable, verdad?

– Con el wi-fi basta – Dijo Abe despreocupado – Hay películas

– Oye, ¿quién necesita wi-fi y películas en una playa? Además tenemos los libros – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos no tan emocionada por aquello, pero tranquila por el wi-fi. Dimitri se rió.

– No me apetece leer mi vida en un libro, además es mi vida, sé lo que va a pasar antes de que terminen la frase – Me quejé. Miré a Abe – ¿Dijiste que tenías una moto de agua?

Abe se rió y saco un juego de llaves, lanzándomelas en la mano – La casa, una copia del auto y la moto de agua

– Estupendo – Dije apretándola con fuerza. Me puse en pie y luego miré a Dimitri divertida. Él me sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero leeríamos el libro primero – Lissa me detuvo antes de salir a buscar la moto. Me mordí el labio inferior.

– Sí, es cierto – Baje la mirada y luego sonreí – Nos vemos

– Rose – Dijo ella – Por favor…

– Uhg bien – Dije de mala gana. Busque con la mirada algún lugar y opte por el sofá – Podemos acomodarnos en el sofá

– Algo de comida nos vendría bien – Dijo Christian – Esperemos al anochecer, haremos una parrillada y leeremos el libro

– Buena idea – Dije sonriendo – Aún falta al menos una hora

Y así transcurrió el resto de la hora. Los chicos estaban encargándose de la parrillada mientras las chicas estaban con ellos. ¿Y yo? Yo estaba frente a Abe escuchándolo hablar sobre quien sabe que, porque honestamente no lo estaba escuchando. Él se notaba lleno de vehemencia, sea lo que sea de lo que hablaba parecía ser importante, pero no se daba cuenta de que yo no le estaba prestando atención.

Recargue mi mejilla en mi la palma de la mano buscando algo en mi campo visual con que entretenerme. La vista en si no era mala, la playa hermosa, el cielo nocturno y por supuesto mis amigos jugando en la piscina, sin embargo la vista tenía un problema… aburrida.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? – Volteé a Abe rápidamente. Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza, entonces él suspiro – Eso pensé

– Lo siento – Me disculpe despreocupada. Me moví a los sofás sentándome en uno de ellos mirando al televisión.

– ¿Sabes una cosa niña? – Abe se acercó – Sera divertido saber que más piensas

– Esos libros me van a destruir – Gemí.

El aroma a comida se deslizo ligeramente por mi nariz provocando que todos mis sentidos se activaran. Sonreí de oreja a oreja mirando un plato de comida en las manos de Dimitri mientras se acercaba a mí. Me entregó el plato y todos los demás se acercaron con una sonrisa. Lissa tomo el libro, mirando a alguien y se lo entregó a Abe, él sonrió.

– ¿Qué es peor que todo el mundo pueda leer esos libros y conocer mis más oscuros pensamientos? – Me quejé.

– Que Lissa le haya entregado los dos primeros libro a la familia de tu novio – Respondió Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mire a Lissa sorprendida, ella se encogió nerviosa.

– Genial – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Bien. Yo leeré solo el resumen – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– ¿Por qué? – Me queje.

Dimitri sonrió susurrando algo en ruso.

– ¿Listos? – Preguntó Abe sonriendo.

– Listos – Dijo Lissa emocionada.

Al abrir el libro pude ver el brillo que salió junto el primer libro, la sensación de paz era evidente en todos. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que las letras se escribían sola de pies a cabeza en cada página del libro. Abe sonrió y luego dijo:

**Shadow Kisses.**

– Un titulo interesante tratándose de ti – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**La primera ha llegado a la academia St. Vladimir, y a Rose Hathaway le queda muy poco para graduarse.**

– Ahí se fue mi oportunidad de que el libro no estuviera desde mi punto de vista – Me mortifique.

Todos se rieron.

**Desde que se cobró las primeras vidas de Strigois, Rose no se ha sentido demasiado bien, **

– Oh diablos – Supuse que se refería al tema de los fantasmas. Pero por lo visto fui la única que lo notó.

**de hecho repentinamente le dan cambios de humor y en algunas ocasiones tiene el impulso de lastimar personas.**

– Ese es el efecto de la oscuridad, ¿no? – Preguntó Lissa temerosa.

– Sí, eso creo – Dije asintiendo.

**Ha estado tiendo sombríos pensamientos, **

– ¿Es que acaso nunca los tienes? – Preguntó Adrian divertido.

– No – Dije.

**se comporta de forma errática,**

– Tú siempre te comportas así – Dijo Lissa.

– Claro que no – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Oh, esto no me gusta – Dijo Abe mirando el libro.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté intrigada.

**y, lo peor de todo… podría estar viendo fantasmas.**

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Yo desvié la mirada recordando a los fantasmas. Dimitri se aclaró la garganta.

– Por favor – Dijo Adrian con un tono burlón – ¿Realmente es enserio?

Respiré hondo. Luego sonreí.

– Sí –

**Mientras Rose pone en duda su propia cordura,**

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estabas loca, enserio? – Lissa me miró sorprendida.

– Ustedes lo pensaron – Los apunte – Y técnicamente yo comencé a creérmelo cuando me mandaron al psicólogo

– ¿Fuiste al psicólogo? – Sydney me miró divertida.

– No te burles que no fue divertido. Yo sabía que eran reales – Dije suavemente.

– Lo siento – Asintió ella. Miramos a Abe para que siguiera.

**nueva complicaciones se presenta,**

– ¿Cómo…? – Intento averiguar Jill.

**Lissa ha comenzado a experimentar con la magia una vez más,**

– Oh – Dijo Lissa.

**su enemigo Victor Dashkov podría ser puesto en libertad,**

– ¿No fue después de la graduación que lo liberamos? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Creo que se refiere al juicio – Dijo Lissa pensativa.

Asentí – Sí, yo también lo creo

**y la relación prohibida entre Rose y Dimitri comienzan a calentarse de nuevo.**

– Oh Dios – Gemí pasando una mano por mi rostro.

– Creo que será mi libro favorito – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Y quizá yo lo odie. Se supone que son momentos íntimos entre nosotros, no para todos ustedes – Me quejé. Dimitri no dijo nada y me di cuenta que era por Abe y mi madre que no lo hacía. Sonreí internamente.

**Pero cuando una amenaza mortal que nadie ve venir cambia todo su mundo,**

– Oh eso no suena bien – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Te parece? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

Sonrió.

**Rose debe arriesgar su propia vida…**

– Genial – Lissa gimió –Dime cuando no arriesgas tu vida por la de los demás

– ¿Ahora? – Levante una ceja.

– Hablo enserio, Rose – Ella suspiró. Me encogí de hombros.

**y elegir entre las dos personas que más quiere.**

Sentí algo hacer click en mi cabeza. Solo podía haber un solo momento, la primera vez, que tuve que elegir entre dos personas que amaba, ese maldito momento que se repetía en mi cabeza siempre.

– Oh no – Lissa parecía darse cuenta, ¿y cómo no hacerlo si fue ella la que me hizo elegir?

– Mierda – Murmuré con la respiración agitada de pronto. Todos me miraron confundidos, pues no sabían de que trataban y Lissa me miro culpable.

– Lo siento – Murmuró.

Sacudí al cabeza sonriendo – No te preocupes. Bien, ¿quién comienza?

Todos se miraron entre sí y luego a mí.

– Tú – Dijeron al unísono.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Y aquí el primer capítulo de SK! que no es más que la sinopsis, como sea. Bueno, damas y caballeros y damas, wow suena divertido así: damas y caballeros y damas, damas y caballeros y damas. Me salgo del tema. Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado el final de FB pero es hora de iniciar con un nuevo libro, un nuevo amanecer y un nuevo ambiente y por si no lo han notado "un nuevo amanecer" está fuera de lugar jiji. Lo siento, creo que algo me bebí, quizá mi té tenía algo raro.

Como sea, como sabrás o habrás adivinado, en los primeros capítulos no respondo comentarios, pero los leo en el otro fics y sepan que me encanta recibirlos, me hace sentir muy bien y gracias a todos por las cosas maravillosas que dijeron, me hicieron la mañana más divertida. Y ya que conocen la nueva rutina, no hace falta repetirles, pero lo haré: próxima actualización sábado 31 de mayo, final de mes!

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Leyendo el capítulo 1

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 1:

.: Rose :.

Suspire pesadamente tomando el libro en mis manos. Realmente no sabía por qué me estaba sorprendiendo que me mandaran a leer a mí el primer capítulo. Con una mirada desconfiada a todos ellos, sospechosa, observe las primeras palabras del capítulo 1, leí un poco y finalmente sonreí maliciosa.

– Capítulo 1 – Dije.

**Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron mi espalda, casi sin aplicar ninguna presión, y aún así enviando ondas eléctricas por toda mi piel.**

– ¿Ya te estabas acostando con Dimitri? – Preguntó Christian riéndose.

– Te sorprendería si siguiera leyendo – Dije riendo – También… te sentirías avergonzado

– Ya me entro pánico – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

Me reí.

**Lenta, muy lentamente, sus manos se movieron recorriendo mi piel, bajando por mi estómago para descansar finalmente en las curvas de mis caderas.**

– Nosotros hicimos el amor en una cabaña – Murmuró Dimitri a mi oído – ¿Es ese momento?

– No, te vas a divertir con las expresiones de Christian y Lissa – Señalé algo al libro, él miro la parte en que me daba cuenta de que estaba en la cabeza de Lissa y rió.

**Justo debajo de mi oído, sentí sus labios presionándose contra mi cuello, seguido de otro beso, y otro, y otro…**

– Esto no es divertido – Se quejó Adrian.

**Sus labios pasaron de mi cuello a mi mejilla y finalmente encontraron mi boca.**

– ¿Realmente, estás segura que no estabas con Dimitri? – Se rió Adrian.

Me reí – Muy segura

La mirada asesina de Abe…

…Por suerte no es Dimitri.

**Nos besamos, envolviéndonos en un abrazo cada vez más cerca. Mi sangre hervía dentro de mí, y me sentí viva en ese momento, más viva que nunca.**

– Entonces, ¿engañabas a Dimitri? – Preguntó Lissa confundida.

– No estábamos saliendo – Dije – Y no, jamás lo engañaría

**Loa amaba, amaba tanto a Christian que-**

– ¿Christian? – Lissa me miró molesta, pensando que él pudo haberla engañado conmigo y por supuesto me sentí mal por su desconfianza.

**¿Christian?**

**Oh no.**

– ¿Oh no, qué? – Preguntó Lissa enojada.

– Ahm – Me reí ligeramente.

**Alguna parte coherente de mí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando –y Dios estaba enojada. El resto de mí, en cualquier caso, estaba aún viviendo este encuentro, experimentándolo como si yo fuera la que estaba siendo besada y tocada.**

– ¿Y no lo era? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Bufé burlona – ¿Y no lo era? – Repetí, ella se sonrojo – Claro que no

**Esa parte de mi no se podía separar.**

– Que mala forma de iniciar un capítulo – Me queje.

– Te apoyo – Dijo Lissa, entiendo que estaba sucediendo.

**Estaba demasiado unida a Lissa, y no había forma de evitarlo, esto también me estaba pasando a mí.**

– Genial, ahora tienes traumas de noche – Se rió Eddie.

Bufé.

**No, me dije fuertemente a mí misma.**

– ¿Eso te ayudará? – Preguntó Christian, algo sonrojado – Porque realmente no me gusta la idea de tenerte espiando

Rodé los ojos.

– Como si a mí me gustará más – Murmuré.

"**No es real –para ti. Sal de ahí."**

**¿Pero como podías responder a alguna lógica cuando cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba siendo encendido?**

– Oh rayos, yo no volveré a iniciar ningún capítulo más – Me quejé.

– Muy tarde. Tú iniciaras todos los libros – Sonrió Lissa emocionada.

– Rayos – Mascullé.

"**Tú no eres ella. Ésta no es tu cabeza."**

– Me gustaría que mi subconsciente le hiciera caso a mi voz y no a lo que esta ocurriendo – Dije en un murmullo.

**Sus labios. En este momento no había nada más en el mundo de sus labios.**

– Vaya, me alagas Rose, aunque ya sabes que tengo novia y siento decepcionarte – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa burlona.

– No son mis pensamientos, son de ella – Apunté a Lissa que más roja que un tomate era imposible que estuviera.

**No es él.**

– Yo – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Sí – Sonreí al ver que entendió.

**Salte de ahí.**

– Síi – Rogó Lissa.

**Los besos eran los mismos, exactamente como los recordaba con él…**

– ¿Entonces, quieres decir que ya se han besado? – Preguntó Lissa enojada.

– No, que asco. Me refiero a estar en tu cabeza – Dije con una mueca.

**No, no es Dimitri. ¡Sal de ahí!**

– ¡BAM! – Espetó Adrian.

**El nombre de Dimitri fue como agua fría cayéndome en la cara. Entonces salí de ahí.**

– Creo que es obvio a cual de los dos prefiere – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Aw, un romance secreto

– No teníamos un romance secreto – Dije.

– No, solo prohibido – Dijo Adrian, y no lo contradije.

– Técnicamente cuenta como un romance secreto antes y después del ataque a la Academia – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

Lo pensé un poco y sonreí.

– Sí, es verdad –

**Me senté en mi cama, sintiéndome sofocada.**

– Como cada vez que estoy en la cabeza de Lissa – Gruñí.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente.

**Trate de patear las frazadas, pero terminaron enredándose en mis piernas aún más. Mi corazón latía fuerte en mi pecho, y trate de respirar profundamente para calmarme y volver a mi propia realidad.**

– ¿Y cuál es esa? – Preguntó Abe, levantando una ceja intrigado.

– Yo en mi cama intentando dormir y no con Lissa en su cama con Christian – Dije sonriendo. Recibí un golpe en el brazo y vi a Lissa reírse.

– Algo me dice que estás vacaciones serán una tortura si termino en su cabeza por la noche – Me quejé.

– Cierto – Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

**Los tiempos de verdad habían cambiado.**

Todos se rieron de golpe, las carcajadas estallaron en la sala.

– Lo haces sonar como si estuvieran en una guerra y llegaran a un acuerdo de paz. Como en las películas – Dijo Viktoria riendo.

– Es casi lo mismo – Me rei.

**Hace mucho, eran las pesadillas de Lissa las que me despertaban. Ahora era su vida sexual.**

– Oh Dios – Lissa gimió – Nunca me ha gustado que puedas ver mi vida sexual

– Cómo si a mí me fascinara – Dije con sarcasmo.

**Decir que las situaciones eran un poco diferentes sería subestimar lo que pasó. De hecho había logrado bloquear sus encuentros románticos**

– No me dio esa impresión – Dijo Christian con firmeza.

– Cállate y déjame leer – Dije.

**-por lo menos mientras estaba despierta.**

– Oh, ya entendí – Dijo él.

**Esta vez Lissa y Christian (sin intención) me habían superado.**

– ¿Lo sentimos? – Dudaron un poco.

– Sí, gracias – Dije con sarcasmo – Como si eso fuera ayudar ahora

– Realmente yo… – Intento decir Lissa.

Sonreí – Logre encontrar una forma de mantenerme alejada de todos tus sentimientos, no es como cuando bloqueas el vínculo, pero ayuda por la noche – Dije.

– ¿Cuándo? – Se rió entusiasmada.

– Es un secreto – Le guiñe el ojo.

**Mientras dormía, mis defensas estaban bajas, permitiendo que las emociones fuertes pasaran por el lazo psíquico que me conectaba con mi mejor amiga. Esto no hubiera sido un problema si ellos dos hubieran estado en la cama como la gente normal. Y por «estar en la cama» me refiero a «dormidos».**

– ¿Piensas que la gente normal duerme en una cama por la noche? – Preguntó Christian.

– Técnicamente nuestra noche su día, así que sí – Dije.

– Aún así, pequeña dhampir, es obvio que la gente cuerda no estaría durmiendo – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? – Pregunte incomoda – Mejor aún, ¿por qué hablo de esto con ustedes?

– Porque… – Intento decir Adrian.

– No importa – Dije rápidamente.

"**Dios." Balbuceé, sentándome y estirando mis piernas a un lado de la cama. Mi voz sonó ronca. ¿De verdad, Christian y Lissa no podían aguantar hasta una hora normal?**

– Una hora normal, ¿a qué te refieres? – Preguntó Jill levantando una cejan.

– Una hora en la que este despierta y no dormida – Me quejé.

**Peor que estar despierta, era la forma en la que todavía me sentía.**

– Auch – Dijo Eddie – ¿Te sientes de la misma forma en que el libro pasado?

– Sí – Dije de mala gana. Sentí a Lissa preocuparse – Realmente no tiene importancia

– Pero – Dudo – Rose, no me quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir mal

– No lo haces – Sonreí – Tranquila

**Seguro, nada de lo que había acabado de ver me había pasado a mí. **

– Obvio que no – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

**No fue mi piel la que había sido tocada, ni mis labios los que fueron besados. Aún así, mi cuerpo lo extrañaba.**

– Rayos. ¿Puedes ser más…? – Intento decir Adrian.

– Con que deseabas al novio de tu amiga. Sabía que lo querías para ti – Se burló Adrian.

Rodé los ojos.

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo estuve en ese tipo de situación.**

– En la cama con un chico – Lissa, rápidamente, miró a Dimitri que se encogía de hombros.

– No. Estar en tu cabeza cuando estabas con Christian– Dije, aunque aquello también era cierto.

**Me dolía, y aún así todo mi cuerpo se sentía cálido.**

– Supongo que debo decir: por nada – Dijo Christian, lo golpeé.

– No gracias – Dije – No quiero tener imágenes nuevamente.

**Era estúpido, pero de repente, desesperadamente, quería que alguien me tocara –tan solo que me abrazara. **

– Ah, Rosie, querías un abrazo mío – Sonrió Christian, burlón.

**Pero definitivamente no era Christian.**

– Eres cruel – Se retracto cruzándose de brazos. Me reí.

**El recuerdo de esos labios en los míos apareció de nuevo de nuevo, la forma en que se sintieron y como mientras dormía, había estado tan segura de que era Dimitri besando.**

– ¿Sueñas con tu profesor? Eso es tan pervertido – Se rió Eddie.

– Yo no controlo los sueños – Dije de mala gana. Aunque no tenía nada de malo soñar con Dimitri, de hecho era mucho mejor.

**Me pare con las piernas temblorosas, sintiéndome muy cansada y… bueno, triste. Triste y vacía. **

– Oh, Rosie necesitaba compañía – Dijo Christian con un tono divertido. Apreté los puños reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo.

– Ya van a comenzar de nuevo – Se quejó Lissa.

**Necesitando despejar mi humor extraño, me puse una bata y unos zapatos y fui hasta los baños de abajo del hall.**

– ¿Y eso de que iba ayudar? – Pregunto Christian.

– Mucho –

**Rocié agua fría en mi rostro y me mire en el espejo.**

– Seguramente vio un rostro compasivo y lindo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Rodé los ojos.

**El reflejo que me miraba tenía el cabello enredado y los ojos rojos. Me veía cansada y desvelada, pero no quería volver a la cama.**

– Y de ahí decidió pasearse por el colegio en busca de una aventura para luego entrar en problemas – Dijo Adrian riendo – Pudiste ir a verme, pequeña dhampir

– No gracias. No quería ver a nadie – Dije.

**No quería arriesgarme a dormirme aún.**

– No pueden culpar por eso – Dije.

**Necesitaba algo que me despertara y se llevara lejos lo que acababa de ver.**

– ¿El sol? – Preguntó Dimitri riendo – ¿Mi compañía?

– Sí, sí – Dije riendo.

**Deje el baño y baje la escalera, tratando de no hacer ruido. El primer piso de mi dormitorio estaba vacío y silencioso. Era casi medio día –la mitad de la noche para los vampiros, ya que ellos funcionaban en un horario nocturno.**

– Maldito horario vampiro – Me quejé.

– ¿Qué hacían despiertos a mitad de la noche? – Preguntó Abe levantando una ceja.

– Ahm – Lissa y Christian se sonrojaron un poco, pero no dijeron nada.

**Acercándome a una de las salidas, observe el lobby. Estaba vacío, excepto por el adormecido hombre Moroi sentado en el mostrador principal.**

– Sin vacilar – Adivino Abe sonriendo.

– Sin vacilar – Dije riendo, sabiendo que había avanzado sin problemas.

**El miraba una revista, manteniéndose apenas despierto. Llego al final de la revista y bostezó de nuevo.**

– Wow, debe estar muy entretenido – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

**Volteando su silla giratoria, dejo la revista en la mesa detrás de él y busco lo que debe haber sido algo más para leer.**

– Realmente aburrido – Se quejó Dimitri.

– Yep – Dije asintiendo.

**Mientras estaba de espaldas, lo paso a través del ser de puertas dobles que conducían fuera.**

– Sin vacilar – Dijo Abe riendo.

– Sí – Dije.

**Rogando para que las puertas no sonaran, cuidadosamente las abrí un poco, solo lo suficiente para deslizarme a través de ellas.**

– Puedes hacerlo Rose – Dijo Adrian animando con una sonrisa divertida.

**Una vez estuve afuera, solté las puertas, lo más suave que pude. Sintiéndome como un ninja, salí a la luz del día.**

– ¡Libertad! – Dijo Karolina riendo.

Sonreí.

– Dulce libertad del sol – Sonreí.

**El viento frío se sentía en mi cara, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba.**

– Despejarme y no pensar más en Lissa – Dije sonriendo.

**Ramas de árboles sin hojas se movían en ese viento, acercándose a las paredes de piedra de los dormitorios como dedos.**

– Eso funcionaría si fuese de noche – Dijo Abe – Sería como en una película de miedo

**Sentía el sol llegar hasta mí, pasando entre las nubes.**

– Ah que encanto – Murmure sonriendo. Amaba tanto la luz del sol.

**Disfrutando la luz, apreté mi bata y camine alrededor del edificio, a través de un punto entre él y el gimnasio que no estaba expuesto a los elementos. El agua de la acera se filtro en la tela de mis zapatos, pero no importo.**

– Ha sido un momento de paz – Dije sonriendo – Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Dimitri acercándose a mí con una sonrisa, su nariz acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad y sus labios besaron mi mejilla. Escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta, Abe nos miraba serios.

Bufé y volví a la lectura.

**Sí, era el típico día miserable de invierno en Montana, pero ese era el punto.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Lissa me miró riendo – ¿Por qué?

– Déjame leer – Dije riendo – Y te lo diré

Ella se rió asintiendo.

**El aire helado logró despertarme y espanto lo que quedaba de la escena de amor virtual.**

– No quiero seguir experimentando más ese tipo de cosas – Dije mirando a Lissa fijamente.

– Y yo quiero que seas una espectadora de mi vida sexual – Dijo ella riendo.

**Enfocarme en el frío de mi cuerpo era mejor que recordar como se sentía tener las manos de Christian en mí.**

– Dios. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo lee? – Me torture.

– Porque hay que escuchar con la voz correcta – Dijo Jill riendo divertida.

– Sí – Me quejé – ¿Por qué dije eso?

**Además, me mantenía firmemente en mi propia cabeza.**

– Wow, el mundo que las rodea a ustedes dos es realmente loco – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– No tienes ni idea – Bufé.

**Estando ahí, mirando los árboles sin realmente verlos, me sorprendió sentir un poco de rabia con Lissa y Christian.**

– Oh genial, te metes en la cabeza de mi novia, nos espías y te enojas con nosotros – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo – ¿Quién te entiende?

– Seguramente no tú – Respondí.

**Debía ser bueno, pensé amargamente, hacer cualquier cosa que se te ocurra hacer.**

– ¿Y eso a que viene? – Preguntó Lissa con una mueca.

Me encogí de hombros apuntando el libro – Son mis pensamientos, no los tuyos

**Lissa comentaba a menudo, cuanto le gustaría sentir mi mente y experimentarla de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía con ella.**

– Aún lo hago. Y vamos a hacer que sea en dos direcciones – Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Trague saliva sin responder.

– Tal vez no sea buena idea. A mí me daría miedo – Comentó Adrian y tanto Eddie como Christian asintieron.

**Ella no sabía que se sentía que los pensamientos de alguien más invadieran los tuyos, las experiencias de alguien más anulando las tuyas.**

– Ouh – Dijo sorprendida y preocupada.

Sentí que lo que estaba leyendo era una tortura, cada palabra llena de dolor al ver el rostro de Lissa, cada sentimiento lleno de agonía. Era como golpear a un perrito con cada una de las palabras que he dicho. Lissa me miró preocupada.

– No es posible – Dijo suavemente.

Trague saliva.

**Ella no tenía idea de lo que se sentía convivir con la perfecta vida amorosa de alguien más, cuando la tuya era inexistente.**

– A ver, alto al fuego – Dijo Lissa de pronto – Pensé que en el libro anterior ustedes se habían besado, pensé que tenían una relación secreta

– No – Suspiré – Era inexistente. Bueno, creo que siempre lo fue

– Ahora no – Dijo Dimitri.

– No, ahora no – Dije sonriendo.

**Ella no comprendía lo que te podía hacer sentir estar llena de un amor tan fuerte que hace tu pecho doler –un amor que tan solo podías sentir, pero nunca experimentar.**

– No me duele – Dijo ella con una mueca, ladeando la cabeza – Creo que estoy dudando un poquito de que tan bueno sea tener el vínculo en dos direcciones

– Yo también – Dije.

**He aprendido que mantener un amor enterrado se parece mucho a mantener contenida la ira.**

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sydney incrédula.

**Te consume por dentro hasta que te dan ganas de gritar o de patear algo. **

– Auch. Yo necesitaba saber eso, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? – Me miró molesta.

– Se supone que no debías saber debido todo termino, cada uno estaba teniendo una vida feliz y tranquila, no me pareció la gran cosa – Dije tranquila. Volví a mirar el libro.

**No, Lissa no necesitaba entender nada de eso.**

– Claro que sí – Murmuró.

**Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ella si podía continuar con sus propios asuntos románticos, sin importar como me hicieran sentir estos a mí.**

_No es cierto. Yo soy tu mejor amiga, deberías confiar en mí._

– Lo siento – Murmuré sin mirarla. Ella no respondió.

**Me di cuenta entonces que mi respiración se agito de nuevo, esta vez con rabia.**

– Hombre ya no quiero seguir leyendo esto – Dije de mala gana.

– Hey, ¿qué pasó con esa chica que leyó un capítulo animadamente y por su cuenta en lugar de ser obligada? – Preguntó Lissa riendo.

– Esa chica se arrepiente – Me quejé – Además, solo lo hice por…

Bueno, no iba a decirles que lo hice solo por el placer de leer el encuentro con Dimitri, pero aún así sonreí.

– Por que me habrías obligado de todos modos – Dije tranquila.

– Muy cierto – Sonrió – Ya, sigue leyendo

Me reí.

**El sentimiento ácido que despertó el encuentro nocturno de Lissa y Christian, había desaparecido.**

– ¿Ácido? Podría llamarse oscuridad – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Había sido reemplazado con rabia y celos, sentimientos nacidos de lo que yo no tenía y que había llegado tan fácilmente para ella.**

– No sé cuanto más puedo seguir escuchando – Dijo Lissa con un sentimiento culpable dentro de ella. Como de costumbre cada vez que yo no me sentía bien con respecto a algo que le ha sucedido a ella.

– No mucho. No te preocupes– Sonreí.

**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tragarme esas emociones; no quería sentirme así a cerca de mi mejor amiga.**

– Y esa es la amistad inquebrantable de ambas – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Yep – Dije riendo.

– ¿Qué? – Lissa me miró confundida.

– Pienso que realmente no quiero sentirme así nunca – Baje la mirada – Y siempre fue inevitable. Tratando, día y noche, de alejar esos sentimientos… y después sucedió aquello en la entrada de la Academia, el día en que me fui

Lissa suspiró dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Le sonreí ligeramente.

– Odio ser quien está en medio de tu vida – Murmuró.

– Lo sé – Murmuré divertida – Ya no te preocupes

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo suavemente.

"**¿Estás sonámbula?" Preguntó una voz detrás de mí.**

– Atrapada – Dijo Adrian riendo – Al fin sucederán cosas graciosas

Bufé.

**Mire alrededor, asombrada.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sydney preocupada.

– ¿Es un zombie? – Preguntó Eddie.

– No a menos que sea un zombie alto, guapo y ruso – Dije sonriendo.

**Dimitri estaba, mirándome, viéndose al mismo tiempo asombrado y curioso.**

– ¿Por qué te sorprende que se haya escapado? – Lissa quitó su cabeza de mi hombro.

– No lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que no dejan de sorprenderme de ella misma – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

**Parece que mientras me trastornaba los problemas de mi injusta vida amorosa, la fuente de esos problemas se las ingenió para encontrarme.**

– ¿Ahora yo soy el problema en tu vida? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Sí, un poquito – Lo besé en la mejilla.

**No escuche nada mientras se acercaba. Hasta ahí llegaron mis habilidades ninjas.**

– ¿Habilidades ninjas? Estuviste rogando todo el tiempo por no hacer ruido – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Maldita sea. Tenía que ser yo quien leyera – Me quejé.

**Y honestamente, ¿me hubiera matado peinarme un poco antes de salir?**

– ¿Eso lo dices solo por Dimitri? – Pregunto riendo.

– Más o menos – Sonreí.

**Cuidadosamente me pase la mano por mi largo cabello, sabiendo que ya era muy tarde. Probablemente me veía como si un animal hubiera muerto en mi cabeza.**

– A mí me gusta aún si estuvieras despeinada – Dijo Dimitri besándome en la mejilla – Eres hermosa aún así

Me reí ligeramente.

"**Estaba probando la seguridad de los dormitorios" dije. "Apesta"**

– Buena escapada – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí – Me reí – Diré que es cierto, dado que tú estabas con Christian

Ella se sonrojo violentamente desviando la mirada, me reí ligeramente.

**Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. El frío realmente estaba comenzando a sentirse, y no pude evitar pensar lo cálido que se veía su abrigo de cuero.**

– Sabía que te estabas congelando – Dijo rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. Me reí apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

**No me hubiera importado envolverme en el.**

– Podría darte uno ahora – Susurró al mi oído.

– No tengo frío – Dije riendo. Le guiñe el ojo.

**Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, él dijo. "Debes estar congelándote. ¿Quieres mi abrigo?"**

– Eres el único que puede saber que es lo que piensa – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No lo haces mal – Dijo él – Ambos la conocemos bien

– No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí – Me quejé – Por si no lo sabían, quizá sean los únicos que pueden saber que pienso, pero no pueden predecir lo que haré

– Eso es cierto – Dijo Lissa. Dimitri asintió.

**Sacudí mi cabeza, decidiendo no mencionar que no podía sentir mis pies. "Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También estás probando la seguridad?"**

– ¿Te parece que lo estaba haciendo? – Preguntó Dimitri riendo.

– Podía ser cierto – Le guiñe el ojo – No hacías un buen trabajo

"**Yo soy la seguridad. Este es mi turno."**

– Y vaya que eras bueno – Dijo Adrian con su tono burlón.

– El hecho de que yo sabía que ella estaba allí significa que si estaba haciendo mi trabajo – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

Me reí, volviendo a mirar el libro.

**Patrullas de guardianes de la escuela siempre cuidaban el terreno mientras los demás dormían.**

– Lo sabemos – Gruñó Eddie.

**Los Strigoi, los vampiros muertos que acosaban a los vampiros vivos como Lissa, no salían a la luz del día, pero los estudiantes que rompen las reglas –como los que salen de sus cuartos- eran un problema de día y de noche.**

– Estudiantes como tú – Se rió Christian.

Sonreí con orgullo y luego volví al libro.

"**¡Bueno, buen trabajo!" dije. "Me alegra haberte ayudado a probar tus increíbles habilidades. Debería irme ahora".**

– Espera, ¿realmente no estaban en una relación secreto? – Preguntó Jill sorprendida.

Dimitri y yo negamos con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no lo estábamos. Ella resoplo pesadamente.

"**Rose." La mano de Dimitri tomando, y a pesar del viento y del frío, una oleada de calor se abrió paso hacia mí. Él me soltó de repente, como si también se hubiera quemado. "¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí?"**

– Estaba refrescándose después de un espectáculo intimo – Se burlo Adrian.

– No tienes que decirlo así – Se quejo Christian.

– Pero era la verdad – Dijo él tranquilo.

– Espera, ¿no le dijiste eso, verdad? – Lissa me miró temerosa.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, volví a leer el libro.

**Él estaba usando su tono de «déjate de tonterías», así que le di la respuesta más sincera que pude.**

– Oh Dios – Gimió Lissa.

"**Tuve un mal sueño. Necesitaba un poco de aire."**

– Técnicamente no era una mentira – Dije tranquila.

– Ahora sé que sí – Dijo él riendo.

– Gracias – Lissa me sonrió.

"**Y entonces decidiste escaparte. Romper las reglas ni siquiera cruzo tu mente."**

– Nos estamos entendiendo – Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo mientras sonreía divertida. Él suspiró exasperado.

"**Sí" dije. "Eso básicamente lo resume todo"**

– Rose – Suspiró Lissa.

– ¿Qué? Técnicamente era cierto – Dije asintiendo.

"**Rose, Rose" esta vez su voz fue exasperada. "Tú nunca cambias. Siempre andas sin pensar"**

– ¿Realmente es esa la forma en como me conocen? – Me quejé.

– Normalmente – Dijo Lissa asintiendo – Se te caracteriza por eso

Suspiré.

"**Eso no es cierto" proteste. "He cambiado mucho"**

– Cierto – Suspiró Lissa con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Es para bien o para mal? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

– ¿Bien? – Pregunte. Realmente me gustaba como es mi vida desde ahora que Dimitri estaba en mi vida, y me había ayudado mucho, pero aún extrañaba tanto esa parte de mí que le encantaba hacer miles de cosas sin preocuparle nada.

**La diversión en su rostro desapareció de repente, su expresión cada vez era más perturbada.**

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Karolina confundida.

Me Encogí de hombros. Miré el libro.

**Él me estudio durante varios minutos. A veces me sentía como si aquellos ojos pudiesen ver dentro de mi alma. "Tienes razón, tú has cambiado."**

– Pues yo la veía igual que siempre – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

**No parecía muy feliz al admitirlo.**

– ¿Y eso por qué? Pensé que querías que fuera más responsable – Dijo Eddie confundido.

Dimitri no dijo nada, pero me bastaba con ver su expresión para saber lo que sucedía. Respire hondo y mire el libro, sentí mis manos temblar y mi boca secarse de pronto. Con fuerza me arme de valor y pronunciar lo siguiente.

**Él probablemente estaba pensando sobre aquel acontecimiento que ocurrió tres semanas atrás, cuando algunos amigos y yo fuimos secuestrados por Strigoi.**

– Tres semanas – Murmuró Eddie – Así que ese libro se relata después de tres semanas a lo ocurrido

Asentí. Nadie dijo nada.

**Fue apenas un golpe de suerte el que lográramos escapar y no todos nosotros llegamos a hacerlo.**

– Dios – Murmuraron las chicas preocupadas.

**Mason, un buen amigo y el chico que había estado loco por mí, había sido asesinado, una parte de mí nunca se perdonaría por ello aún cuando yo hubiera a sus asesinos.**

– ¿Por qué eres así? – Pregunto Jill abrazado sus rodillas y mirándome intrigada – Te culpas de todo, aun cuando no es tu culpa

– Porque lo fue – Dije.

– No, no lo fue – Dijo Sydney – Él tomo sus decisiones y tú… tú intentaste salvarlo

Respire hondo. No quise pensar en lo que sucedió, Lissa coloco una mano en mi hombro y luego sonrió. Sonreí ligeramente.

**Esto me había dado una perspectiva más oscura de la vida.**

– Auch – Dijo Christian – Sabíamos que tenías una perspectiva buena de la vida, pero no oscura

– Bueno, las personas cambian – Musite desviando la mirada a la escrita del libro.

**Bueno, esto le había dado a cada uno en la Academia San Vladimir una perspectiva más oscura.**

– No tanto a nosotros – Dijo Eddie apretando los puños – Solo que no sabemos cuando podemos morir

– Muy cierto – Dijo Mia asintiendo.

– Y también nos muestra que debemos aprender a pelear – Dijo Christian apretando los puños.

Sin mirar a nadie volví al libro.

**Pero sobre todo. Los demás habían comenzando a notar la diferencia en mí.**

– Sin duda – Murmuró Lissa con un tono suave – Actuabas diferente

– Hay personas a las cuales no puedes darle en el gusto – Suspiré.

Ella me miró preocupada y luego sonrió ligeramente.

**No me gustaba ver a Dimitri preocupado, aunque, entonces yo jugué una broma de su observación.**

– Buena manera de aligerar el ambiente – Se rió ligeramente.

Sonreí.

"**Bien, no te preocupes. Mi cumpleaños ha de venir. Así que cuando tenga 18 seré un adulto, ¿cierto? Tengo la certeza que voy a despertarme esa mañana y seré un adulto y todo lo demás"**

– ¿Enserio sucedió eso? – Se burló Karolina.

– Sí – Asentí – Al menos a mi favor. Es decir, realmente no importa si sucedió o no

– Fue un terrible cumpleaños – Dijo Lissa con desagrado.

– Lo siento – Le sonreí apenas.

Ella me apuntó al libro para seguir leyendo. Asentí.

**Como yo había esperado, su ceño se suavizo en una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Cuándo es, alrededor de un mes?"**

– Un mes – Murmure sorprendida. Realmente sucedieron muchas cosas en un mes.

"**Treinta y un días" anuncie remilgadamente.**

– Lo tenía anotado en su calendario y le hacía x – Se burló Adrian.

Todos se rieron.

"**No es que los estés contando"**

– Seguro que no – Se rió Lissa – Me habría encantado haberlo celebrado en grande, pero tú y tus locas ideas siempre nos arruinan

Me reí ligeramente.

– Pero la pasamos bien a los 19. Y aún podemos seguir a los 20 – Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa de sugerencia. Ella se rió.

**Me encogí de hombros y él se rió.**

"**Supongo que también has hecho una lista de cumpleaños. ¿Diez páginas? ¿A un espacio? ¿Clasificando por orden de prioridad?"**

– Eso habría sido increíble si yo no hubiera cambiado de ser irresponsable a responsable – Dije rodando los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa.

– Oh, habríamos dado la fiesta del siglo – Lissa me dio un ligero empujón.

– Fiesta del siglo – Me reí – Sin duda. Con su bebida y su comida

Ella se rió también.

– Pensé que no eran superficiales – Dijo Christian levantando una ceja.

– No lo soy. Pero estaba diciendo lo que podría haber sucedido entonces si nada habría sucedido y Dimitri lo hubiera cambiado tanto – Explico Lissa sonriendo – Aunque la mayor parte de la noche la habríamos terminado con una pijamada

– Cierto – Asentí mientras me reía.

– Sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

**La sonrisa todavía estaba sobre su rostro. Esta era una relajada, una genuina sonrisa que era tan raro de ver en él.**

– Eh – Me frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– ¡Eh! – Le dije con más ánimo. Todos se rieron y yo lo besé en la mejilla – Son tan únicas que da gusto verlas

**Empecé a hacer otra broma, pero la imagen de Lissa y Christian entro en mi mente otra vez.**

– Oh Dios. ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Christian frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí.

**Aquel sentimiento triste y vacío en mi estómago volvió.**

– ¿Por qué? – Se mortifico ella.

**Cualquier cosa que quisiese –ropa nueva, un ipod, cualquier cosa, de repente me pareció trivial.**

– ¿Qué? – Adrian abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Esas cosas son tan geniales

– Eran triviales – Dije tranquila.

Lissa me miró – Y yo que te iba a comprar un ipod

– ¿Estás bromeando? – Alcé las cejas mirándola divertida. Ella se rió. Me reí tras conocer sus pensamientos del ipod. No, no era lo que ella me iba a regalar porque en ese entonces todo lo que Lissa quería era que yo no me alejara.

– Estará en mi lista del siguiente año –

**¿Qué significaron las cosas materiales como esas comparadas con cosas que yo más quería?**

– ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó Adrian – ¿Qué era lo que más querías, que puede ser mejor que lo que querías antes?

Sonreí.

**Dios, yo realmente he cambiado.**

– ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – Se rió Eddie.

– Técnicamente era entonces, porque yo sé que he cambiado ahora – Dije asintiendo.

"**No", dije en una pequeña voz. "Ninguna lista"**

– Sorprendente – Dijo Christian.

**Él inclino su cabeza para mirarme mejor, haciendo un poco de su cabello largo caer en su rostro. Su cabello era marrón, como el mío, pero no tan oscuro.**

– Y no tan encantador – Se quejó Dimitri en un tono suave, cerca de mi oído.

Sonreí torcido e intercambie una mirada disimulada, luego volví al libro.

**El mío de vez en cuando parecía negro. Él coloco su cabello hacia atrás, solo para tenerlo inmediatamente de nuevo sobre su cara. "No puedo creer que no desees nada. Esto va a ser un cumpleaños aburrido."**

– Fue un cumpleaños peor que aburrido – Gruñó Lissa.

Respire hondo, intentando sonreír aunque sea forzado, pero no podía, porque ella tenía razón.

**La libertad.**

– ¿Qué? – Todos me miraron confundidos. Me reí.

**Pensé, regalo el único que yo esperaba. Libertad de tomar mis propias decisiones, libertad para amar a quien quisiese.**

– Para dejar ese infierno que llaman escuela – Murmuré.

"**No importa" dije a cambio.**

– Importaba – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

"**¿Qué-?" Él paro, él entendió, él siempre lo hacía. **

– ¿Ah sí? Lissa sonrió divertida.

**Esta era la parte de por que nos conectábamos como lo hacíamos, a pesar de que él llevaba 7 años de diferencia en nuestras edades, nosotros nos habíamos enamorados el uno del otro el otoño pasado cuando él había sido mi instructor en combate.**

– Aún lo estabas – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Suspiré en derrota mientras sonreía.

**Cuando las cosas se calentaron entre nosotros, descubrimos que teníamos más cosas que preocuparnos que solo nuestra edad.**

– Sí – Dimitri sonrió, preocupado y triste. Le di un ligero empujón y le sonreí.

– Nada que no podamos controlar ahora – Dije despreocupada.

– Me da miedo cuando lo dice ella – Dijo Christian.

**Los dos estaríamos protegiendo a Lissa cuando ella se formase y nosotros no podríamos dejar que nuestros sentimientos del uno por el otro nos distrajeran cuando ella era nuestra prioridad.**

– ¿Ya te he dicho que ese lema es una basura? – Preguntó Lissas.

– Siempre que lo pongo en práctica – Asentí tranquila.

Ella suspiró exasperada.

**Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque yo no pienso que nuestros sentimientos algún día fuesen a desaparecer.**

– ¿Qué hay de cuando era un Strigoi? – Pregunto Mikhail.

– Yo no quiero hablar sobre eso – Dije en un tono bajo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y con eso dicho nadie pregunto nada más. Sonreí ligeramente volviendo al libro.

**Ambos teníamos momentos de debilidad, momentos que conducían a besos robados o diciendo cosas que no deberíamos decir.**

– Pensé que no existía el romance secreto – Dijo Abe con un tono serio.

– No existió – Dije asintiendo – Eso es… – Guarde silencio. Abe me miró esperando una respuesta y en mi cabeza el momento en la cabaña, las proclamaciones de amor y todo lo que hablamos antes del ataque en las cuevas me sacó una sonrisa que ni siquiera pude ocultar. Abe levanto una ceja.

– ¿Y bien? –

– Nada – Dije de pronto, sin ocultar la sonrisa y volviendo al libro. Al menos él podía pensar que yo sonreía recordando lo siguiente que iba a leer.

**Después de que yo escape de los Strigoi, Dimitri me había dicho que él me amaba y prácticamente admitió que nunca podría estar con alguien más por causa de esto.**

– Eso es tan dulce – Dijo Lissa emocionada.

**Sin embargo también había quedado claro que nosotros nunca podríamos estar juntos. Y nosotros, ambos nos escondemos tras nuestros viejos papeles de mantenernos lejos el uno del otro y fingir que nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.**

– Sigo confundido, es decir que no había ningún romance – Eddie me miró confundido.

– Sí. No lo había – Dije – ¿Por qué es difícil que lo entiendan?

– Porque sigues diciendo, más bien leyendo, cosas que me hacen pensar que no es así – Dijo Eddie.

– Sí, es verdad – Asintió Lissa.

Rodé los ojos.

**En un no-tan-evidente trata de cambiar de tema, él dice: "Tú puedes negar lo todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que tú te estás congelando, vamos adentro. Yo voy detrás de ti"**

– Wow, me sorprende que no lo presionaras – Dijo Lissa.

– Era oscuridad – Gemí.

Suspiré pesadamente.

**No pude evitar sentirme un poco sorprendida. Dimitri raramente evita problemas incómodos. De hecho él era notorio en empujarme fuera de las conversaciones sobre temas que él no quería tratar.**

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo.

Él suspiró.

**¿Pero hablar mal de nuestra disfuncional y desgraciada relación? Este era un lugar al que él aparentemente no quería ir hoy. Sí, las cosas definitivamente están cambiando.**

– ¿Disfuncional y desgraciada? – Lissa me miró demandando una respuesta – ¿Enserio?

– ¿Te parece que era toda glamurosa? – Bufé.

– Me parece que tu sarcasmo es terrible – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sonreí.

"**Pienso que eres tú quien tiene frío." Lo provoque, mientras caminábamos al lado de los dormitorios donde los guardianes novatos dormían. "¿Tú no debería ser más resistente y todo, ya que eres de Siberia?"**

– ¿Qué clase de Siberia te imaginas? – Preguntó Viktoria extrañada – No es así

– Lo que digas – Sonreí. Miré a Dimitri – La próxima vez que vayamos, me asegurare de ganarle a un oso polar en una carrera de esquís

Dimitri suspiró – ¿Realmente crees eso?

– Sí, puedo ganarle – Dije sonriendo.

– No me refería a eso –

– Lo sé – Asentí sonriendo.

"**No creo que Siberia es exactamente como te imaginas."**

– Seguro que no era como te imaginabas – Dijo Sonja riendo.

– Por favor, estoy segura de que ahora los pingüinos están riendo y jugando en Siberia – Dije riendo.

– Rose – Lissa coloco una mano en mi hombro – Necesitas estudiar más si no piensas poner atención a tus viajes

Fruncí el ceño, divertida. Yo sabía que todos sabían que solo estaba bromeando, pero de cierto modo ya parecía más real, pero no importaba.

"**Me imagino que será como un desierto de hielo" le dije sinceramente.**

– ¿Así que eras sincera? – Dimitri sonrió besándome en la mejilla – ¿Y ahora que piensas?

– Que podría ganarle al pingüino y al oso polar juntos – Dije riendo, acerque mis labios a su mejilla, cerrando los ojos – Y que tenías razón – Añadí suavemente, apenas audible, cerca de su oído. Él rodeó mi cintura con un brazo.

– Seguro que le ganarías a un pingüino y un oso polar – Dijo.

Lo besé en la mejilla.

"**Entonces definitivamente no es como te lo imaginas."**

– Definitivamente – Me reí.

"**¿Lo extrañas?" Pregunté, inclinándome atrás donde estaba él tras de mí.**

– ¿Realmente le estás preguntando a alguien si extraña su casa? – Preguntó Adrian como si estuviera loca. Yo fruncí el ceño.

– Sí – Dije.

**Era algo que yo nunca había considerado antes. En mi mente, todo el mundo quería vivir en U.S o, bien, por lo menos ellos no querían vivir en Siberia.**

– ¿Por los osos polares? – Se burló Eddie.

– Sí, quizá – Dije asintiendo.

"**Todo el tiempo." Él dijo, su voz un poco melancólica. "A veces deseo-"**

– ¿Volver a casa? – Preguntó Karolina.

– ¿Llamarnos? – Preguntó Sonja.

– ¿Estar con nosotras? – Preguntó Viktoria, que de las tres era la más molesta.

Dimitri las miró sorprendido y luego dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios – Sí

Era una simple palabra, pero tenía mucho significado al responder las preguntas de sus hermanas. Ellas lo miraron sorprendidas, y luego me indicaron seguir leyendo.

Sonreí.

"**¡Belikov!"**

– Oh, atrapados – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Una voz fue llevada por el viento tras nosotros. Dimitri dijo algo, y luego me empujo más lejos alrededor de la esquina sobre la que yo acababa de dar la vuelta. "Permanece fuera de la vista"**

– Que delicado Dimitri – Se rió Adrian.

Suspiré.

**Me agaché súbitamente detrás de un banco de árboles de acebo que conllevan al edificio. Ellos no tenían ninguna valla, pero los racimos espesos de las hojas agudas puntiagudas y afiladas rasguñaban mi donde mi piel estaba expuesta.**

– Auch – Dijo Christian riendo.

Sonreí, volviendo al libro.

**Considerando la temperatura congelante y la posibilidad de descubrir mi paseo nocturno, algunos rasguños eran el menor de mis problemas ahora.**

– Bien dicho – Dijo mi madre asintiendo – Tenías peores problemas

Bufé.

"**Tú no estás de guardia" oí decir a Dimitri varios momentos más tarde.**

– Suena serio – Dijo Jill.

"**No, pero necesitaba hablar contigo" reconocí la voz. Esta pertenecía a Alberta, la capitana de los guardias de la academia. "Esto solamente tomara un minuto. Tenemos que resolver alguno de los turnos mientras tú estés en el juicio."**

– ¿Cómo es posible que ibas a ir tú, pero no nosotros? – Preguntó Christian, claramente sabiendo que se trataba del juicio de Victor.

Dimitri no respondió.

Al no obtener respuesta, Christian suspiró pesadamente y me hizo un ademán para seguir.

"**Me lo imagine" él dice. Había una graciosa nota casi incomoda en cuanto al tono de su voz.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Lissa rodó los ojos – Será porque tú estabas allí y nosotros no debíamos saber sobre el juicio

– Lo sé – Dije.

"**Sí, bueno, la reina funciona sobre su propio horario". Alberta parecía un poco frustrada y trate de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. "Celeste tendrá sus turnos, ella y Emil van a dividir sus horas de entrenamiento".**

– ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? – Preguntó Christian.

– Es fácil para ti porque yo te lo dije, pero entonces no era tan sencillo darse cuenta – Dije suspirando.

**¿Horas de entrenamiento? Dimitri no conduciría ningún entrenamiento la próxima semana porque- ah. Era eso, y comprendí.**

– Te tardaste – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– No. Entendí otra cosa – Dije tranquila.

**La experiencia de campo. Mañana inician fuera las seis semanas de práctica de los novatos. Nosotros no tendríamos clases y tendríamos que proteger Moroi de noche y de día mientras los adultos nos prueban.**

– Fue una experiencia bastante extraña – Dijo Christian – Sabes a lo que me refiero

– Sí, casi aterradora – Dije con una expresión de temerosa, él asintió lentamente. Todos nos miraban a nosotros.

– ¿Por qué tan mortificados? Ah, sí. Porque Rose hizo una escenita ya que no consiguió que Lissa fuera su moroi – Se burlo Adrian.

– Yo creo que la mortificación va más allá de eso – Dijo Christian preocupado, me miró y como yo, fingió estremecerse – ¿Cierto?

– Cierto –

Nosotros nos habíamos unido de una forma un tanto extraña. Con toda la experiencia de campo había conocido más a Christian y hasta podría decir que éramos como hermanos, hermanos que pelean todo el tiempo y por todas las cosas del mundo. Era raro pensar que él y yo realmente habíamos pasado por un tiempo de unión.

– ¿Hiciste una escena? – Pregunto mi madre.

– Gracias Adrian – Dije con sarcasmo. Me encontré con su mirada, dura e incrédula, levante la vista al techo y sonreí – Hay que seguir con la lectura, ¿no crees?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo porque yo la interrumpí.

**Los «horarios de entrenamiento» debe ser cuando Dimitri participe en ellas. ¿Pero cuál era esa prueba que ella había mencionado? ¿Eran como los exámenes que sufriríamos al final del año escolar?**

– Ah, no fue un examen tan malo. Fuiste increíble – Dijo Eddie.

– Y yo aún no puedo creer que duro una hora. Apenas fueron segundos – Dije sorprendida.

Dimitri sonrió besándome en la mejilla.

– Me habría encantado estar allí para ti – Susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí, sin responder, volví a la lectura.

"**Ellos dicen que no les preocupa el trabajo extra" continuó Alberta, "¿pero yo me preguntaba si tú puedes tomar algunos de sus cambios antes de marcharte?**

– ¿Marcharte? – Preguntó Karolina.

Sonreí.

"**Absolutamente" él dice con palabras cortas y duras.**

– Auch. No quisiera recibir de esas – Dijo Eddie.

"**Gracias, creo que eso va a ayudar". Ella suspira. "Desearía saber cuánto durara este juicio. No quiero estar lejos mucho tiempo. Uno pensaría que se había hecho frente con Dashkov, pero ahora escucho que la reina está nerviosa sobre la prisión a alguien importante de la realeza."**

– Ja, pero no sobre alguien que es inocente – Bufé.

– Si te consuela, a nosotros nos preocupaba – Dijo Lissa sonriendo, intentando compadecerse.

– Supongo que esperas a que diga que sí, así que sí – Dije sonriendo. Lissa soltó una risa divertida y asintió.

**Me puse rígida. Un escalofrió que no tiene nada que ver con el frío recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Dashkov?**

– ¿Cómo Víctor? – Preguntó Mia – ¿Qué…?

– Mia, seguiremos la historia y sabrás – Dije sonriendo.

"**Estoy seguro que ellos harán lo correcto." Dijo Dimitir. Comprendí en ese momento porque en ese momento no diría mucho. Eso no era algo que yo debería saber.**

– Pues es obvio – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

Respiré pesadamente – Tienes problemas, camarada

Él sonrió.

– Así me gusta más – Sonreí.

"**Eso espero. Y yo espero que esto solo tome unos días, como ellos afirman. Mira, aquí afuera es miserable. ¿Te importaría entrar a la oficina durante un segundo para mirar el programa?"**

– Estoy seguro de que a Rose sí – Se rió Christian.

– No – Dije tranquila.

"**Claro" él dice. "Déjame comprobar sobre algo primero".**

– Rose – Dijeron todos.

Me reí.

"**De acuerdo. Te veo luego"**

– Se han salvado por un pelo – Dijo Abe riendo – Pudieron haberlos descubiertos

– Supongo que tenemos suerte – Dije tranquila.

**El silencio callo, y tuve que asumir que Alberta se alejaba. Bastante seguro, Dimitri dio la vuelta sobre la esquina y estuvo de pie delante del arbusto. Me levante de pronto del lugar en donde estaba escondida. La mirada en su rostro me dijo que él ya sabía lo que estaba por venir.**

– Todos los vemos – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**Rose-"**

"**¿Dashkov?" Exclamé, tratando de mantener mi voz baja para que Alberta no me escuchara. "¿Al igual que Victor Dashkov?"**

– ¿Hay otro? – Preguntó Christian.

– Su padre – Me encogí de hombros.

**Él no se molesto en negarlo. "Sí. Víctor Dashkov"**

– Vaya – Suspiró Adrian – Esperaba más resistencia

– Sí, lo sé – Dije.

"**Y ustedes estaban hablando sobre… tú quieres decir…" Yo estaba tan alarmada, tan sorprendida, que apenas podía formar palabra. Eso fue increíble. "¡Yo pensaba que él estaba encerrado! ¿Tú estás diciendo que él no ha sido enjuiciado aún?"**

– Wow, ella tiene razón en estar molesta – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – Después de todo lo que sucedió. Y ahora, tras leer el primer libro, sabemos que es cierto

Dimitri suspiro.

**Sí. Esto era definitivamente increíble. Victor Dashkov. El tipo que había acosado y torturado la mente y cuerpo de Lisa para controlar su poder.**

– Imbécil – Dijo Christian enojado.

**Cada Moroi puede utilizar la magia de uno de los cuatro elementos: Tierra, aire, fuego, viento. Lissa, sin embargo, utilizaba un quinto elemento llamado espíritu.**

– La excepción – Me sonrió

**Ella podía curar cualquier cosa –incluido los muertos.**

– Tú – Dijo con un tono cantarin.

Me reí intentando disimular el escalofrío.

– Y el pajarraco – Me quejé riendo.

– Sí – Lissa se rió – Me alegra tenerte aquí

– Gracias – Sonreí.

**Esa era la razón por la cual estaba ligada psíquicamente ahora a ella –"shadow-kissed", algunos lo llaman.**

– Shadow-kissed – Se rió Lissa – Nombre único para una chica especial

– No sé si sea algo bueno – Me reí – Me gusta ser solo yo

Lissa me miró sorprendida, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Asintió.

**Ella me trajo de vuelta de un accidente de coche que había matado a sus padres y su hermano, atándonos juntas en un camino que me permitió poder sentir sus pensamientos y experiencias.**

– Demasiada experiencia diría yo – Gruñí.

– Demasiada – Coincidieron Lissa y Christian.

**Víctor sabía antes que cualquiera de nosotros que ella podía curar, y él había querido encerrarla lejos y utilizarla como su propia fuente personal de juventud.**

– Maldito desgraciado – Gruñó Christian.

– Es bueno que se pudra en la cárcel, pero la muerte le sienta bien – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Lo sé – Dijeron algunos.

Reprimí cualquier cosa y en cambio volví a la lectura.

**Él también no vacilo en matar a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino –o en el caso de Dimitri y yo uso formas más creativas para detener a sus oponentes. Yo había hecho muchos enemigos en diecisiete años, pero yo estaba segura de que no había nadie que odiara tanto como Víctor Dashkov- al menos entre los vivos.**

– ¿Qué tantos enemigos puedes tener? – Preguntó Dimitri levantando una ceja.

– Oh, demasiados – Dije – Algunos con nombres que no recordaría ni en un trillón de años y otros que desearía no recordar en un trillón de años

Lissa bufó – Siempre haciendo enemigos

– Los problemas me buscan a mí, – Me encogí de hombros – no yo a ellos

**Dimitri tenía una mirada sobre su rostro que yo conocía bien.**

– ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Dimitri levantando una ceja.

– Esa que siempre pones – Dije tranquila – cuando yo puedo matar a alguien

– ¿Hay una mirada especial para eso? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada.

– Sí – Dije riendo.

**Esta era la que él hacía cuando él pensaba que yo podría perforar a alguien.**

– Ahí está, es lo que dije – Sonreí.

"**Él no ha sido encerrado, pero no, no ha sido aún. Los procedimientos legales a veces tardan algún tiempo".**

– ¿Por qué no tardaron más conmigo? – Gemí.

"**¿Pero va a ser enjuiciado ahora? ¿Y tú vas a ir?" hable entre dientes, tratando de estar tranquila.**

– No lo hiciste bien – Negó con la cabeza.

– Sí, es posible – Me reí entre dientes.

**Sospeche que aún tenía la mirada de perforar a alguien en mi rostro.**

– Es más peligrosa de lo que parece – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo.

– Ay, que lindo que lo admitas – Coloque mi mano en su hombro.

– Supongo que entonces sabes que si le haces daño a ella no solo tendrás su furia – Dijo Abe. Dimitri se tensó.

– Por supuesto – Asintió Dimitri, pareciendo tranquilo.

"**La semana que viene. Ellos me necesitan y a algunos de los otros tutores para declarar lo que paso con Lissa aquella noche."**

– ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué él logro llevársela cuando tú estabas apunto de acostarte con mi hija? – Preguntó duramente Abe.

– No – Dimitri parecía alarmado. Bufé.

– De hecho solo iba a decir que logro patear traseros y matar a guardianes. Claro, también está lo que yo le conté mientras íbamos en el auto – Dije tranquila.

**Su expresión cambio con la mención de lo que había ocurrido hace cuatro meses, y una vez más reconocí su mirada.**

– ¿Y esa es…? – Preguntó Christian intrigada.

**Esta era salvaje y protectora la que él adquiría cuando aquellos de los que él se preocupaba estaban en peligro.**

– La he visto ciento de veces – Dijo Karolina asintiendo.

– Yo un par – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? Para mí todas las miradas son iguales – Dijo Christian – Y es mi guardián

"**Llámame loca por preguntar esto, pero, um ¿si Lissa y yo vamos contigo?" Yo ya había adivinado la respuesta, y no me gustaba.**

– Como siempre – Dijo Christian – Odiando un no como respuesta

– A mí nadie me dice que no – Dije con firmeza.

Lissa bufó – Sé que lo odias

"**No"**

– Seguro que hará una escenita – Dijo Christian riendo – Se te dan bien

– Berrinches – Bufé.

"**¿No?"**

"**No"**

– ¿Qué no entiendes lo que es no? – Preguntó Eddie riendo.

– No – Dije riendo.

**Mis manos sobre mis caderas. "Mira, no parece razonable que tú vayas a hablar sobre lo que nos paso a nosotras. Entonces tú debes tenernos allí."**

– Técnicamente es cierto – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

**Dimitri, totalmente en el modo estricto de instructor, sacudió su cabeza. "La reina y algunos de los otros guardianes pensaron que fue mejor que ustedes no fueran. Hay suficientes pruebas con el resto de nosotros, y además, criminal o no, él es –o era de los más poderosos de la realeza en el mundo."**

– Aún así – Lissa rodó los ojos – Ustedes no fueron atados a la silla y atacados con aire

– Yo sí – Dije.

– Sí, pero tú eres un caso aparte. Puedes sentir lo que yo así que eres la excepción – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

– ¿Y qué hay de Natalie? Pudo haberme matado – Dije. Mire mi mano apretando el puño con fuerza.

– Pero no lo hizo – Dijo Dimitri serio. Respire hondo.

**Después de que Víctor había sido capturado, él había sido llevado a la prisión.**

– Y claro, tú fuiste allí – Dijo Lissa rodando los ojos.

**Y yo había pensado que todo había terminado. Yo había calculado que ellos lo habían encerrado hasta que se pudriera.**

– Eso pudo haber sido lo mejor. Debería estar pudriéndose – Dijo Eddie con fiereza. Dimitri no había dicho nada, de hecho nadie que supiera sobre quien mato a Víctor había dicho algo.

**Nunca se me había ocurrido –a pesar de que debe hacer- que él necesite un juicio primero.**

– Deberías de haberlo pensado antes – Dijo Abe serio – Aunque, bueno, no me sorprende tanto ya que cualquiera pudo haberlo pensado

– Viejo, cállate – Dije.

**Más que nada ahora sus crímenes habían parecido tan obvios. Pero aunque el gobierno Moroi fuera secreto y separado del humano, esto funcionaba de manera muy parecida. Procesos legales y todo eso.**

– Con "todo eso" te refieres a que no tienes ni idea – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Te has dado cuenta – Dijo riendo.

– Pareció bastante obvio cuando te culparon del asesinato – Dijo Abe riendo.

"**Esto no es mi decisión para hacerlo" dijo Dimitri.**

– Muy cierto – Dijo mi madre.

– Pero sí la mía – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Pero tú tienes influencia, tú puedes por nosotros, especialmente si…" Un poco de mi rabia disminuyo solo un poco, y fue sustituida por un miedo repentino y alarmante.**

– ¿Rose tiene miedo y no es solo por un Strigoi? Hombre, estás quedando muy vulnerable con estos libros – Se rió Christian.

Bufé.

**Yo casi no podía decir las siguientes palabras. "Especialmente si realmente él tiene oportunidad de salirse. ¿La hay? ¿Él tiene realmente la posibilidad de que la reina lo deje salir?"**

– Dios. Nunca lo había pensado así – Dijo Lissa.

– Aunque nosotros lo dejamos libre – Dijo Eddie despreocupado.

– Sí es verdad – Asentí.

"**Lo desconozco. No puedo decirte lo que ella u otro miembro de la realeza hacen a veces"**

– Ahora lo sabemos – Dije apuntando a Lissa. Dimitri se rió.

**Él de repente parecía cansado. Él coloco su mano en el bolsillo y me arrojo un juego de llaves.**

– ¿La vas a meter en problemas? – Preguntó mi madre.

– Intente evitar que alguien se meta en problemas – Dijo Dimitri tranquila.

– ¿Ahora soy alguien? – Pregunte levantando la ceja.

Él suspiró – No

"**Mira, yo sé que tú estás alterada, pero no podemos hablar de ello ahora. Tengo que ir a encontrarme con Alberta ahora y tú necesitas llegar adentro. La llave del dormitorio te lleva a entrar por la puerta lateral más lejana. Tú sabes cuál"**

– Entonces ahí termina la conversación – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí – Dije – Más o menos

**Yo lo sabía. "Sí. Gracias."**

– Dudo que haya sido con un tono suave y dulce – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Dudas bien – Asintió Dimitri.

**Estaba de mal humor y odiaba estar de ese modo –especialmente ya que él me estaba salvando de estar en problemas- pero yo no pude evitarlo.**

– Dimitri siempre te salva de los problemas – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo.

**Víctor Dashkov era un criminal –un villano, aun. Él tenía el poder de la arrogancia y la codicia, no le importaba quien estuviese en su camino. **

– Vaya – Dije sorprendida – Yo tenía razón

– ¿En qué? – Preguntó Lissa.

En que de una u otra forma yo veía todo los grandes males en Víctor, pero también sabía que no merecía lo que le hice. Suspire. Lissa aún esperaba una respuesta.

– Nada – Dije.

**Si él estuviese libre de nuevo… bueno, yo no sabría que decir o que podría pasar con Lissa o con cualquier Moroi.**

– ¿No te preocupabas por mí? – Pregunto Adrian ofendido – Yo también soy un usuario de Espíritu

– Solo sé que solo me importaba Lissa – Dije.

**Me irritaba pensar que yo podía hacer algo para ayudar a encerrarlo en su sitio, pero que nadie me dejara hacerlo.**

– Que molesto – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

**Yo había dado algunos cuantos pasos adelante cuando Dimitri llamo tras de mí.**

– Buenas noches, Roza – Dijo en burla Adrian. Christian y Eddie rieron, yo rodé los ojos.

"**¿Rose?" Di un vistazo hacia atrás. "Lo siento mucho" dijo él. Él hizo una pausa, y su expresión de pesar se torno cautelosa. "Y mejor que me devuelvas las llaves mañana"**

– Wow, lo arruinas – Se quejó Jill.

Bufé.

**Me di la vuelta y continúe caminando. Era probablemente injusto, peor alguna parte infantil de mí cree que Dimitri pude hacer algo. Si él realmente nos quisiese a Lissa y a mí en el juicio, yo estaba segura que él podría hacer algo.**

– No es tu parte infantil la que siempre cree que Dimitri puede hacerlo todo, solo es tu cabeza que cree que es un Dios porque Mason te lo metió en la cabeza – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Sí, es posible – Dije tranquila.

**Cuando estaba en la puerta, yo percibí un movimiento con mi vista periférica.**

– Atrapada – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Mi humor cayó a plomo.**

– Debería – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Genial. Dimitri me había dado sus llaves para regresar oculta y ahora alguien más me había descubierto.**

– No vieron venir esa – Se burló Eddie.

– Castigo para Rose – Se rió Christian.

Yo rodé los ojos.

**Era típico de mi suerte.**

– Sin duda – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Medio esperando que el profesor exigiese saber lo que estaba haciendo, di la vuelta y prepare mis excusas.**

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Lissa riendo, aunque algo temerosa.

– Nada realmente – Dije.

**Pero este no era un profesor.**

– ¿Un alumno? – Preguntó Abe.

– ¿Un guardián? – Pregunto mi madre.

– No. No – Negué con la cabeza.

"**No" dije suavemente. Este tiene que ser un truco. "No."**

– ¿No? ¿Qué rayos…? – Pregunto Christian confundido.

**Durante un instante yo realmente me pregunte si alguna vez me había despertado.**

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Lissa me miró confundida.

**Tal vez yo todavía estuviese en la cama dormida y soñando.**

– ¿Por qué? – Dimitri me miró confundido y preocupado.

Yo trague saliva. No paso por desapercibido que un parte de mí se mostraba algo preocupada y nerviosa. Además, mi voz al leer ya se había vuelto temblorosa.

**Porque ciertamente, sin duda alguna era la única explicación de lo que yo veía delante de mí, sobre el césped de la Academia, estando al acecho sobre la sombra de un roble antiguo.**

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Un Strigoi? ¿Un profe? ¿Un guardián? – Preguntó Sydney ansiosa.

Trague saliva y todos me miraron preocupados.

**Ese era Mason.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Respire hondo y pase página, vi que salía el capítulo 2 y se lo entregue a alguien. Todos parecían dudar un poco, pero la mano que tomo el libro me saco una sonrisa.

– Creo que es mi turno – Dijo Abe.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Bueno! ¿Qué piensan del tercer fics? Acabamos de ver como nuestros adorados personajes leen el capítulo 1, ¿qué tal ha quedado? Espero que bien. Debo decirles que este fics será más emocionante, al menos eso espero, habrán cosas nuevas por descubrir y cosas graciosas por suceder, visitas esperadas y sobre todo... más lectura!

~ Comentarios:

- Cecy Black hathaway: Aquí el siguiente, y deseando más porque aún nos faltan muchos capítulos por terminar  


- p: Aquí hay más

- majo: Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo

- lezly66: Ah la cabaña... ya he pensado un poco en como podría ser ese capítulo... claro, si recordara el número, me parece que es el veinti algo, no importa, lo sabre cuando llegue. Siempre le hecho una ojeada al capítulo antes de escribirlo, principalmente para ver cuantas páginas son. Todos queremos saber las reacciones, yo sé que la espera es larga, pero es necesaria

- Leinaris: Aún no hemos llegado a la cabaña, pero pronto llegaremos   


- Mariale Olivares: Solo los sábados

- jhoanneth: Éste es el libro más esperado, todos querían leerlo, todos querían saber las reacciones, todos querían el libro y al fin ha llegado

- Marce Cipriano Hale: Parece que todos esperaban este libro wuaskjaskjk depende, es que preferiría descargarlo. Si me das el link es mejor, mi pdf es de Purple Rose y hay algunos capítulos que están algo mal escritos porque todo se ve tan acumulado que no le entiendo, si cuando lo leí por primera vez fue una tortura

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Un nuevo fics ha comenzado y un nuevo libro ha empezado a ser leido, pero eso es todo? ¿o hay algo más aquí que ustedes, pero yo sí, no pueden ver? Nuevas diversiones, problemas amorosos, nuevos descubrimiento y muchas cosas graciosas!

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Leyendo el capítulo 2

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos.

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado III ~

Capítulo 2

.: Lissa :.

Miré a Rose preocupada mientras Abe se acomodaba con el libro. Por un momento dude de que fuera buena idea seguir leyendo, pero la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerme. Dimitri le sonrió a Rose y luego Abe asintió listo para empezar a leer.

– ¿Preparados muchachos? – Preguntó Abe sonriendo.

– Sí – Respondieron todos.

Rose sonrió bebiendo un poco de jugo de uno de los vasos que estaba en la mesa de centro.

Abe respiro hondo – Capítulo 2

**O bueno, se parecía a Mason.**

– Ya me confundí – Dijo Jill.

Abe sonrió mirando el libro – Seguro que sabremos de que se trata

**Él o eso, o lo que sea que fuera era difícil de ver.**

– ¿Eso? – Preguntó Adrian.

– ¿Ya estabas dudando de su existencia? – Preguntó Mikhail.

**Tuve que seguir esforzándome y parpadeando para poder enfocarlo. Su forma era insustancial –casi transparente- y continuaba apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista.**

– Necesitabas dormir – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– ¿Así se ven? – Preguntó Sonya sorprendida.

– Más o menos. Algunos de ellos – Respondió Rose asintiendo. Supe que se trataba de los fantasmas que Rose puede ver, digo, era como obvio.

**Pero sí, por lo que podía ver, definitivamente se parecía a Mason. Sus rasgos estaban borrosos, haciendo su piel de hada verse aún más blanca de lo que recordaba. Su cabello rojizo ahora se veía de un aguado naranja. Apenas podía ver sus pecas. Él estaba usando lo mismo que la última vez que lo vi: jeans y una chaqueta amarilla.**

– No es sano – Dijo Sonya suavemente.

– Yo perdí la cordura pensando… – Rose se detuvo – Olvídalo. Viejo sigue

Abe asintió no tan convencido.

**El borde de un sweater verde se veía debajo del abrigo. Eso colores también, estaban suavizados. Se veía como una fotografía que alguien había dejado en el sol, haciendo que se destiñera. Un brillo muy, muy suave parecía bordear sus rasgos.**

– Rose, ¿lo que estás, perdón, estabas viendo era un… fantasma? – Preguntó Christian con cautela.

Rose asintió.

**La parte que me impresiono más –además del hecho de que se supone que él está muerto- fue la mirada en su rostro. Era triste –muy, muy triste. **

– Todos tienen una mirada triste. ¿Acaso no pensarías que estarían felices por morir? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Yo no sabía que era un fantasma – Dijo Rose – Pensé que… No lo sé, era una alucinación o algo por ese estilo, no pensé que fuera cierto

**Mirando sus ojos, sentí mi corazón romperse. Todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado tan solo un par de semanas atrás volvió de repente a mi cabeza.**

– Y ahora – Dijo ella suavemente.

– Rose… – La miré preocupada, pero ella no dijo nada.

**Lo vi todo de nuevo: su cuerpo cayendo, la mirada cruel en el rostro de los Strigoi… un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Me quede ahí congelada, asombrada e incapaz de moverme.**

– Auch. Otro punto a favor de la oscuridad. Rose, yo pensé que eras invencible – Dijo Adrian riendo ligeramente.

– No da risa – Dijo Sydney seria. Ellos se miraron y luego Adrian asintió despreocupado, algo me decía que sus bromas no habían terminado.

**Él me estudió también, su expresión nunca cambió. Triste. Sombrío. Serio. Él abrió su boca, como si pudiera hablar, y entonces la cerró. Pasaron otros pesados segundos entre nosotros, y entonces él levantó su mano y la extendió hacia mí.**

– Él quería llevarte consigo – Dijo Eddie con un tono sombrío bastante fingido. Rose se estremeció y como eso no paso por desapercibido Jill lo golpeó – Era una broma

– No me parece que lo haya sido – Dije con firmeza.

– Vale, ya, déjense de tonterías – Dijo Rose sonriendo forzada – Abe, continua

**Algo de ese movimiento me saco de mi ilusión. No, esto no podía estar pasando. Yo no estaba viendo esto. Mason está muerto. Yo lo vi morir. Yo sostuve su cuerpo.**

– Cordura perdida en tres, dos, uno – Dijo Christian riendo.

Sonreí preocupada mirando a Rose que sonreía divertida.

**Sus dedos se movieron despacio, él se veía atrayente y ahí me invadió el pánico.**

– ¿Atrayente? – Pregunté confundida.

Rose trago saliva, sin mirarme – Los fantasmas siempre buscan sus medios para hacer que vuelva con ellos, tú sabes, al otro mundo. No es la primera vez, ni la última

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Quise saber más, saber que ella nunca… Rose no podía dejarme, éramos amigas, mejores amigas, y si se iba con ellos entonces ella…

– No lo haré – Me miró con una sonrisa leve – Te lo prometo

Sabía que no le hacía falta conocer por palabras lo que yo sentía porque el vínculo la ayudaba, así que sonreí también.

**Retrocediendo algunos pasos, puse algún espacio entre nosotros y espere para ver que iba a pasar. Él no me siguió. Él simplemente se quedó ahí, su mano aún en el aire.**

– ¿Esperabas a que fueras a él? – Preguntó Dimitri preocupado.

– Eso creo – Dijo Rose.

**Mi corazón se aceleró, y yo me volteé y corrí. Cuando casi había alcanzado la puerta, me paré y mire hacia atrás, dejando que mi agitada respiración se calmara. El claro en el que él apareció estaba ahora completamente vacío.**

– Solo fue tu imaginación – Dijo Adrian, para luego bufar – Fantasmas

– Da igual si me crees o no. No me interesa – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Logré llegar a mi habitación y tiré la puerta detrás de mí, mis manos temblaban.**

– ¿Asustada Rose? – Christian se rió y yo le di un ligero golpe.

– Auch – Se quejó.

**Me metí en la cama y recordé lo que había acabado de pasar. ¿Qué demonios? Eso no podía haber sido real. De ninguna manera. Imposible. **

– Tan imposible no es – Dijo Sonya suavemente.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose.

**Mason estaba muerto, y todo el mundo sabe que los muertos no regresan.**

– Auch. Rose, me duele – Dije con un dolor fingido. Ella sonrió.

– Lo siento – Dijo riendo.

Abe nos sonrió y luego decidió seguir adelante.

**Bueno, sí, yo regresé…**

– Ah – Sonreí.

**pero eso fue una situación diferente.**

– Pero muy diferente – Dijo Dimitri.

– Demasiado – Asentí.

**Claramente, yo me había imaginado todo esto. Eso era. Eso tenía que ser. Yo estaba demasiado cansada y aún recordando lo de Lissa y Christian, eso sin mencionar las noticias sobre Victor Dashkov.**

– Dios. Eso es demasiado para una noche – Dije preocupada.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose – Aun siento como si todo hubiera sido ayer y escuchar todo eso no lo hace mejor

**Probablemente el frío había congelado una parte de mi cerebro. Sí, entre más pensaba en eso, tenía más sentido.**

– Ni por error tiene más sentido – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Eso es lo que yo pensé. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no era así? – Pregunto Rose levantando una ceja. Me reí. Hace un año por lo menos ella se habría quejado de no poder hacerlo y ahora lo hacía muy bien. ¿Quién dice que practicar no funciona de nada?

**Hay más de cien explicaciones para lo que había acabado de pasar. Aún así, sin importar que tan seguido me dijera eso a mí misma, no podía volverme a dormir.**

– ¿Eso es… bueno? – Pregunte dudando – No tendrás que verme a mí

– Ah, no lo vi de ese modo – Sonrió ella.

**Me quede en mi cama, con las cobijas hasta mi mentón mientras trataba de borrar esa imagen que me perseguía en mi cabeza. No podía. Todo lo que podía ver eran esos ojos tristes, esos ojos que parecían decir **_**«Rose, ¿por qué dejaste que me pasara esto?»**_

– Mason jamás te culparía por eso y bien lo sabes – Dije colocando una mano en su hombro. Ella sonrió un poco.

– Sí, eso espero – Dijo tranquila.

**Apreté mis ojos, tratando de no pensar en él. Desde el funeral de Mason, he estado tratando de actuar como si fuera fuerte. Pero la verdad era, que no estaba para nada cerca de superar su muerte.**

– Oh – Dije preocupada. Miré a mi amiga que estaba tranquila, o al menos eso nos hacía creer porque Dimitri tenía otra teoría al tenerla en sus brazos con una mirada protectora en sus ojos. Él parecía tranquilizarla un poco.

**Me torturaba a mi misma todos los días pensando en lo que hubiera podido hacer. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más rápida y fuerte durante el ataque del Strigoi?**

– Hubieran salido todos – Dijo Jill en un tono suave. Todos nos miramos preocupados, estaba obvio que era eso, pero nadie quería decirlo.

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiera dicho donde estaban los Strigoi en primer lugar? ¿Y qué si tan solo yo hubiera sido capaz de quererlo como él me quería a mí?**

– Rose – Intente decirle algo, pero ella me detuvo.

Suspiré.

Odiaba saber que ella seguía cargando con la culpa de todo aquello que sucedió en Spokane. ¿Qué si ella le dijo a Mason? Él debió ser más inteligente y no haber ido, tampoco debió haber vuelto, aunque eso solo le dio tiempo a Rose para poder liberarse de los Strigoi.

– Liss – Me regaño Rose.

– Lo siento – Dije. Odiaba eso.

**Cualquiera de las anteriores lo hubieran mantenido vivo, pero ninguna de ellas había pasado. Y todo era mi culpa.**

– No era tu culpa – Dije con firmeza. Ella me miró tranquila, pero no dijo nada.

– Seguiré antes de que una de las dos mate a la otra – Dijo Abe.

Lo miré sorprendida. Quizá mi tono de voz, fuerte y determinado, le hacía ver a todos lo que yo defendía y la razón por la cual odiaba saber que Rose seguía culpándose por aquello.

"**Me lo imagine." Susurré en voz alta en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Mason ya me perseguía en mis sueños. No necesitaba verlo mientras estaba despierta también. "No era él"**

– Yo tengo otra teoría – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

Asentí.

**No podía haber sido él, porque la única forma en la que podía ser verdad era si… Bueno, eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.**

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Christian levantando una ceja.

Rose hizo una mueca y Abe siguió.

**Porque mientras que creía en vampiros y magia y poderes psíquicos, de verdad no creía en fantasmas.**

– Oh. Pero son reales – Murmure apenas audible.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose.

**Al parecer tampoco creía en dormir, porque no logre conseguir hacerlo en toda la noche. Me movía y me volteaba, incapaz de tranquilizar mi mente.**

– Estoy segura de ahora estás tranquila con lo que ves – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Sí – Rose no parecía convencida, me preguntaba a quién intentaba convencer, a Sonya o a ella misma.

– Bien – Dijo Sonya, claramente observando el aura de Rose. Yo la miré también notando el cambio a inseguridad.

No comenté.

**Eventualmente me dormí, pero mi alarma sonó antes de que pudiera dormir más que unos cuantos minutos.**

– Vaya, toda la noche despierta – Dije sorprendida.

– Ustedes estaban igual – Dijo Eddie riendo. Me sonroje un poco.

**Entre los humanos, la luz del sol tiende a espantar las pesadillas y el miedo. Yo no tenía esa luz; me desperté en la oscuridad que aumentaba.**

– ¿Por qué? – Me alarmé enseguida y supe que Rose lo sintió incluso antes de que preguntara porque se inclinó hacia delante y me toco el hombro derecho con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Nosotros estamos despiertos de noches – Señalo las ventanas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna – No de día

– Bien – Dije, sorprendida y casi sin aliento. Realmente había pensado lo peor.

**Pero estar afuera con gente viva y real tenía casi el mismo efecto, y mientras iba a desayunar y a mi practica de la mañana, me di cuenta que lo que había visto ayer –o lo que pensaba haber visto- estaba desapareciendo más y más en mi memoria.**

– Que bueno – Dijo Jill casi estremeciéndose – No quiero saber lo que es ver fantasmas

– No es tan agradable como alguien pensaría. Todo el mundo quiere ver fantasmas o quiere que le suceda alguna experiencia paranormal, incluso tener un encuentro con la muerte en persona… Yo no – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Comencé a sentirme mal, pero de cierto modo un pensamiento egoísta alejaba ese mal sentimiento. Yo la traje. Yo la salve.

**La rareza de ese encuentro estaba siendo reemplazada por algo más: entusiasmo.**

– Que mal que Dimitri me quito ese entusiasmo con la noticia de que Christian iba a ser el Moroi al que debía proteger – Dijo Rose con una mueca. Dimitri frunció el ceño, divertido, pero no dijo nada.

– Yo también quiero Rosie – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos. Rose le fulmino con la mirada por el apodo.

**Eso era. El gran día. El comienzo de nuestra experiencia de campo.**

– Una experiencia bastante extraña a mi parecer – Dijo Rose sonriendo mientras desviaba la vista.

Christian se rió.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? – Me quejé.

– Seguro que lo sabrás en el libro – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

**Durante las siguientes seis semanas, no tendría clases. Podría pasar mis días con Lissa, y lo único que tendría que hacer era escribir un reporte diario de tan solo media página.**

– ¿Tú ibas a escribir? – Preguntó Adrian riéndose.

– Sí. Era obligatorio – Se quejó Rose.

**Fácil, y sí, claro que estaría de guardia, pero no estaba preocupada.**

– ¿Cuándo has estado enserio preocupada por algo así? – Pregunte riendo.

– Cuando estamos en situaciones de peligro – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Esa era mi segunda naturaleza.**

– ¿Golpear a todos? – Preguntó Christian.

– Sí, más o menos, pero estar despreocupada – Dijo Rose tranquila – Cuidar de quienes importan

Sonreí. Cierto. Esa era la naturaleza de Rose, siempre cuidando de todos como si fuera su responsabilidad aún cuando no lo era, sobre todo a mí.

**Ella y yo habíamos vivido entre humanos por dos años, y yo la protegí todo el tiempo.**

– Si, una vez arrestaron a un hombre por tu culpa – Dije riendo.

– Técnicamente era un acosador así que no hay porque sentir pena – Dijo Rose tranquila.

Meneé la cabeza.

**Antes de eso, en mi primer año, yo vi el tipo de pruebas que los guardianes adultos planeaban para los novatos durante esta fase.**

– Puedo ver tus ojos brillando de emoción – Me toque los codos apoyándome en el pecho de Christian mientras miraba a Rose.

– No es verdad – Se rió.

– Sí. Lo veo – Dije riendo.

**Las trampas eran complicadas, absolutamente. Un novato tenía que estar en guardia y no descuidarse –y estar listo para defender y atacar si es necesario.**

– En tu caso lo es – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

Rose sonrió.

**Nada de eso me preocupaba. Lissa y yo estuvimos lejos de la escuela durante el segundo y tercer año y yo me había atrasado. Pero gracias a mis prácticas extras con Dimitri, rápidamente los alcance y ahora era una de las mejores de mi clase.**

– Todos sabíamos que ibas a ser la mejor – Dijo Eddie rodando los ojos – Prácticamente no teníamos oportunidad contra ti

– Sí, bueno, soy la mejor – Sonrió Rose despreocupada.

– Que bueno que no tienes un ego tan alto – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

– Cuidado Sparky, estamos cerca de la playa y nada me impide ahogarte en el mar – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Hey Rose"**

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Sydney levantando una ceja.

**Eddie Castile se acerco a mí mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio, donde la orientación para nuestra experiencia de campo estaba comenzando.**

– Que raro era – Dijo Eddie, pensativo – Normalmente sería Mason quien te encontraría camino allí

– Sí – Dijo Rose apenas audible.

**Por un brevemente, mirando a Eddie, mi corazón se hundió.**

Eddie levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta y Rose señalo al libro.

**De repente, era como si estuviera afuera en el claro de nuevo con Mason.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Jill. Rose hizo una mueca al mover la cabeza para señalar a Eddie levantando los parpados ligeramente y luego volviendo a dejarlos como estaban. Jill levanto una ceja confundida.

– Rose, ¿sabes que te puedo ver? – Preguntó Eddie. Me reí ligeramente.

– Esperaba que no – Dijo ella.

**Mirando su triste cara. Eddie –junto con el novio de Lissa, Christian, y una moroi llamada Mia habían estado con nuestro grupo cuando fuimos secuestrados por un grupo de Strigoi.**

– ¿Grupo? Apenas eran dos – Dijo Mia.

– Es igual – Dijo Rose.

**Eddie no murió, obviamente, pero estaba muy, muy cerca de ello.**

Vi a Eddie estremecerse.

**El Strigoi que nos capturo lo uso a él como comida, alimentándose de él durante nuestro cautiverio en un esfuerzo para provocar a los Moroi, y asustar a los dhampirs.**

– Funciono – Dijo Mia.

Christian y Rose asintieron lentamente.

**Había funcionado; yo estuve aterrorizada. El pobre Eddie había estado inconsciente durante la mayor parte del tiempo, gracias a la pérdida de sangre y a las endorfinas que produce la mordida de un vampiro.**

– Belikov mordió a Rose – Dijo Abe, fríamente

Estoy segura de que fue Rose la que soltó un resoplido fuerte hacia dentro con sus dientes apretados. Dimitri se había tensado un poco.

– Ahm, yo creo que no deberíamos hablar de eso – Dijo Rose moviendo un dedo, en el cojín del sofá, bastante incómoda. Vi que estaba dibujando un símbolo raro que no conocía de nada.

Miré a Rose. Yo sabía que él la había mordido y más que eso, a Rose no le gustaba pensar o recordar (al igual que a Dimtiri) que ella había sido usada como una… prostituta de sangre, y peor aún, para un Strigoi.

– Abe, ¿por qué no sigues con la lectura? – Pregunte, sacando de un embrollo a Rose y a Dimitri.

Él me miró, serio, pero su rostro se relajó un poco y luego asintió.

**Él había sido el mejor amigo de Mason y casi tan gracioso y ligero de corazón como él. Pero desde que escapamos, Eddie había cambiado, tanto como yo.**

– ¿Cambiaste? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

– Ahm. No estoy segura – Dijo Rose tranquila – Solo sé… que había cambiado

Dimitri suspiró.

**Él aún era rápido para sonreír y reír, pero ahora había algo sombrío en él, una mirada oscura y seria en sus ojos que siempre temía que pasara lo peor.**

– Gracias – Dijo Eddie rodando los ojos.

– No es por nada, pero ahora que estás juntándote tanto con esos dos has cambiado nuevamente – Se quejó Rose – Y para mal

– Solo lo dices porque te molestan todo el día – Dije tranquila.

– Podrías ayudarme a pararlos de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? – Preguntó.

– Lo intento – Dije como si fuese obvio.

**Eso era comprensible, por supuesto. Él había visto todo lo que paso. Como con la muerte de Mason, yo me sentía responsable por la transformación de Eddie y por lo menos él sufrió en manos de los Strigoi.**

– ¿En alguna parte del libro dejarás de sentirte culpable por algo que haya sucedido? – Preguntó Adrian.

Rose pensó – Algo me dice… que no. No sé hasta donde llegue el libro, pero sé que la respuesta a lo que pides es no

**Puede que no fuera justo para mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía en deuda con él ahora, como si necesitara protegerlo, o hacer algo bueno por él.**

– Gracias – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Pero no es así…

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

**Y eso era medio gracioso, porque creo que Eddie estaba tratando de protegerme a mí.**

– Y ahora todos quieren protegerme. Ya he dicho ciento de veces que no soy la princesa en la torre – Se quejó Rose.

Dimitri sonrió besando a Rose en la mejilla.

**No es como si me estuviera acosando, o algo así, pero me había dado cuenta de que se preocupaba por mí.**

– Si te acosara sería como Adrian y Dimitri – Dijo Christian riendo – Los tres acosadores

– Oye – Se quejaron Eddie y Adrian mientras que Dimitri mantuvo el silencio.

**Creo que después de lo que pasó, él sentía que debía cuidar a la novia de Mason. Nunca me preocupe por decirle a Eddie que no había sido nunca novia de Mason, no en el sentido de real de la palabra, así como nunca me queje con Eddie por su comportamiento de hermano mayor.**

– Yo como iba a saber que realmente ustedes no estaban en una relación. Hiciste creer a todos que así fue – Dijo Eddie cruzándose de brazos – Debiste decirme aún así

– Porque tenía problemas. Estaba confundida, ¿sí? – Se quejó Rose.

Sonreí – De todos modos eso no iba a cambiar nada, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no – Declaro Eddie – Nunca habría cambiado nada, es decir, fue molesto cuando ella evito que matara a Dimitri (lo siento), pero aún así no iba a dejar que algo cambiara, aun cuando… realmente no amaba a Mason, pero si a Dimitri

– ¿Intentaste matar a Dimitri? – Pregunte sorprendida. Miré a Dimitri que no nos miraba, de hecho él hablaba con Rose, de quien dudo que haya escuchado alguna palabra de lo que haya dicho Eddie. En tanto, Eddie asintió.

Abe los miró a ambos y leyó la continuación.

**De verdad podía cuidarme yo sola. Pero cada vez que lo escuchaba advirtiéndole a otros chicos que aún no estaba lista para salir con nadie, no le veía punto a interferir en eso. Era verdad. Yo no estaba lista para salir.**

– Sin embargo aún así andabas besándote con tu mentor – Se quejó Eddie, claramente disgustado con la idea.

– Ay por favor – Se quejó Rose – ¿Cuándo van a superar eso?

– Aún no estoy segura – Dije.

– Oh, ¿tú también? – Pregunte sorprendida.

**Eddie me dio una sonrisa de lado que le añadió una ternura de niño pequeño a su rostro triste.**

"**¿Estás emocionada?"**

– Pero que pregunta – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Había que iniciar una conversación de algún modo – Dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros.

"**Sí, claro" dije. Nuestros compañeros de clase estaban llenando las graderías de un lado del gimnasio, y encontramos un punto vacio cerca del medio. "Va a ser como vacaciones. Lissa y yo juntas por seis semanas."**

– Gracias por arruinarme la ilusión – Se quejó Rose con Dimitri.

– Ah, igual no fue tan malo. Tuvimos tiempo juntas cada vez que Christian iba conmigo – Dije sonriendo.

– Aún así soporte una tortura al lado de Christian – Se mortificó Rose.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo tuve que soportar tus quejas por todo – Dijo Christian.

– Oh, esperen. Ustedes dos se volvieron más amigos, ¿no? Algo así como hermanos – Eddie sonrió, malicioso – Y este libro viene con el punto de vista de Rose

– ¿Y tu punto es…? – Preguntó Rose – ¿Qué?

– Podemos saber como es que ustedes dos llegar al acuerdo de ser amigos – Se rió.

– Oh, mierda – Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Y muchas cosas más – Dijo Christian, de pronto apenas alarmado. Ambos se miraron.

– Aquí termina el trato del secreto. Ella se enteró al final sobre el mío así que… – Dijo Rose.

– No puedes botarme así como así – Se quejó Christian – Era un trato

– Lo sé – Sonrió ella.

– Ok. No sé de que hablan pero imagino que leyendo es la única forma de saberlo – Dijo Adrian.

**Tan frustrante como nuestro vínculo podía ser a veces, de verdad me hacia su guardián ideal.**

– ¡Sí! – Tome a Rose de los hombros, rodee su cuello y abracé – La guardiana ideal. Sin duda eres la mejor

– Liss – Se rió.

Ambas nos separamos y ella me guiñó el ojo compartiendo el sentimiento.

**Siempre sabía donde estaba y lo que le estaba pasando. Una vez que nos graduemos y estemos fuera en el mundo, seré asignada a ella oficialmente.**

– Y lo fuiste – Dije sonriendo.

– Tatiana me amenazo – Dijo, soltando una risa bufona – Ella no quería que fuera tu guardiana

– ¿Por qué? – Me quejé.

– Digamos que tengo una tendencia a provocar a las personas – Dijo ella con una mueca mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se reía.

– Eso no es novedad – Dije sonriendo.

**Él se torno pensativo. "Sí, supongo que no tendrás que preocuparte mucho. Tú sabes a quien te van a asignar cuando te gradúes. El resto de nosotros no somos tan afortunados."**

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Preguntó Jill.

– Yo no sabía que sería asignada a ti – Dijo él sonriendo, besándola en la mejilla.

– Una parejita más – Se rió Rose.

– Ay, si serás – Bufé.

"**¿Tienes tus ojos puestos en algún miembro de la realeza?" Pregunte jugando.**

– ¿Enserio? – Jill hizo una mueca.

– No – Dijo Eddie rápidamente.

– Abe – Dijo Rose.

Él asintió.

"**Bueno, realmente no importa. La mayoría de los guardianes somos asignados a la realeza de cualquier forma"**

– Honestamente, Rose, no te veo cuidando de ningún otro moroi que no sea uno de nosotros – Dije riendo.

Ella sonrió – Probablemente me volvería loca de una u otra forma. No creo ser capaz de ir con otro moroi con el cual no pueda ni hablar

Me reí ligeramente – Se supone que estás trabajando, no debes hablar

Rose sonrió mostrando los dientes de forma infantil.

**Eso era verdad. Los Dhampirs –mitad vampiro como yo- éramos menos cada vez, y la realeza usualmente escogía primero a sus guardianes.**

– Una duda… ¿hay otro tipo de Dhampirs? – Se rió Adrian.

– No – Dije riendo – ¿Verdad?

– Cierto – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Yo me refería a las diferencias de Dhampirs y Moroi

– Eso cambia las cosas – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Hubo una época en el pasado, cuando más Moroi, de la realeza y plebeyos, tenían guardianes y los novatos como nosotros tenían que competir fuertemente para ser asignados a alguien importante.**

– Wow, ¿cómo sabías eso? – Preguntó Adrian sorprendido.

– Por favor, no soy estúpida. Conozco las cosas relacionadas con los dhampirs, me refiero a lo que se solía hacer antes y todas esas cosas – Dijo Rose.

– Te quedaste dormida en teoría en primer año – Se rió Eddie.

– No es mi culpa. Stan era aburrido – Bufó ella.

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar que Rose se había quedado dormida, era algo típico que cuando estaba aburrida se quedaba dormida y me había sucedido ciento de veces cuando estábamos en reuniones, pero aún así ella era la mejor guardiana.

**Ahora era casi seguro que cada guardián trabajaría para una familia rea. No habían suficientes de nosotros, y las familias reales menos influyentes tenían que arreglárselas solos.**

– Eso es cruel – Dije.

– Oye, yo tengo que cuídate a ti y a Jill – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– ¿A Jill? – Fruncí el ceño. Mi pregunta salió en un tono tan bajo que nadie pudo oírlo. Me quede mirando a Rose fijamente mientras ella hablaba con Eddie sobre quien sabe que.

¿Por qué tendría que cuidar de Jill si ella es _mi_ guardiana? No son celos, pero es extraño que de pronto me diga eso. Entonces Rose me miro sonriendo y disimuladamente toqueteo su chotki. Un símbolo de los Dragomirs relucía como una perla recién pulida, pero no entendía a que se refería con eso.

"**Aún" dije. "Supongo que es cuestión de a que miembro de la realeza te asignen, ¿verdad? Digo, algunos son unos snobs, pero muchos de ellos son geniales. Consigue a alguien realmente rico y poderoso y podrás estar viviendo en la corte real y viajando a lugares exóticos."**

– Como venir aquí – Dijo Rose riendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció por un gesto culpable – Pero podríamos estar en Miami

– Vamos, niña, es mejor aquí que Miami. ¿Realmente quieres asolearte en un lugar lleno de palmeras y humanos en lugar de estar en una casa de lujo justo frente a la playa? – Pregunto Abe con toda la despreocupación del mundo al ver que su propia hija lo estaba culpando.

– Sí – Dijo Rose con firmeza.

Me reí.

– Mejor cierra tu boca y escucha tu vida en un libro – Dijo él a regañadientes. Era raro, pero la relación de ambos era tan buena que casi daba miedo, sobre todo debido a que Rose apenas lo conoció hace como un año.

**Esa última parte me gustaba mucho, y a menudo tenía fantasías sobre Lissa y yo viajando alrededor del mundo.**

– Ah, eso habría sido increíble – Dije, para luego mirarla fijamente molesta – Si me hubieras llevado contigo a Rusia...

– A mí no se me había ocurrido – Se defendió – Además, mejor si no fuiste. Era como vivir un sueño – Miro a Dimitri – Uno peligroso

– Sin duda que lo fue – Dijo él, besándola en la sien.

"**Sip" Eddie estaba de acuerdo.**

– Noo – Dijeron Christian y Adrian burlándose.

Rose rodó los ojos.

– La ley moroi y mi estúpido entrenamiento me prohíben matarlos, aunque no tiene mucha importancia. He oído que si dices una palabra repetidamente por mucho tiempo deja de significar algo, carece de un significado en especial – Se decía a sí misma Rose. Me pareció extraño y me llego a asustar – ¿Verdad? Sí, es decir que si dijera «ellos son primero» repetidamente debería de significar algo, sin embargo es curioso como sigue significando algo

– Ahm, Rose, ¿con quién hablas? – Pregunte temerosa. Ella me miró fijamente y parpadeó.

– Conmigo – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Verdad que es curioso?

– Sí – Dije con cautela. Miré a Sonya – Desconozco como es la locura del espíritu y como puede afectarle a ella, pero espero que eso no sean signos de ella

Sonya miró a Rose y luego la apunto, siguiendo el contorno de su figura en forma ovalada. Yo la mire y supe que me estaba señalando su aura.

– No hay nada que temer – Dijo ella tranquila.

– ¿Estás segura? – Por supuesto que el aura de Rose se veía como siempre lo hacía, negra por las sombras que la rodeaban tanto por ser una shadow-kissed como por la oscuridad que ha llegado a absorber de mí.

– Sí – Dijo ella.

Rose frunció el ceño – Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí. No estoy loca, solo pensaba en voz alta

– Eso puede significar tanto – Dijo Adrian.

– Seguiremos con la lectura – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

**Él miro a algunos chicos en la fila de adelante. "Tú no creerías la forma en que esos tres han estado detrás de algunos Ivaskovs y Szelskys. No es que eso vaya a afectar sus asignaciones aquí, por supuesto, pero te puedes dar cuenta que ellos ya están tratando de arreglar las cosas para después de la graduación."**

– Yo también lo hice – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Sabes algo? – La miré – Mi padre te quería como mi guardiana, él peleo para que yo te tuviera y logro conseguirlo. Yo no creo que haya tomado una mala decisión

– Solo porque soy un poquitito rebelde no significa que sea mala guardiana – Dijo Rose.

– Tú no eres un poquitito, eres muchito rebelde – Dijo Christian riéndose.

– Babosos – Espetó Rose.

"**Bueno, la experiencia de campo puede afectar eso. Las calificaciones que obtengamos van a ir a nuestros registros."**

– Wow, ¿sabías eso y aún así te atreviste a dejar que Christian muriera a manos de Stan? – Se rió Eddie.

– Yo tenía mis razones – Espetó Rose, molesta. Pensó un poco y murmuró, apenas audible – No es sencillo querer matar a un Strigoi cuando tu amigo muerto aparece frente a ti de la nada

– No fue intencional – Dijo Christian, sorprendentemente defendiéndola.

– Vale, establecimos que no – Dijo Rose – No es como si te fuera a decir el por qué. Ya te lo dije, me bloqueé

– Rose, ya todos conocemos la verdad, no puedes seguir diciendo eso – Dijo él cansado – Ahora, quieres decirle a tus cuñadas que fue lo que sucedió, porque las veo más que confundidas

Rose miró a las hermanas de Dimitri, y yo también lo hice. Las tres nos miraban confundidos y antes de que alguien dijera algo Rose apunto a Abe.

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo.

– Déjame adivinar, dejarás que el libro lo cuente – Dijo Abe.

– Tengo la corazonada de que así será – Dijo Rose asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Eddie miro de nuevo y comenzó a decir algo cuando una fuerte y clara voz femenina corto el murmullo de nuestra conversación. Ambos miramos.**

– Wow, estoy intrigada – Dijo Jill.

– ¿Eso es sarcasmo? – Preguntó Rose.

– Tal vez – Dijo ella riendo.

**Mientras estuvimos hablando nuestros instructores se habían reunido en frente de las graderías y ahora estaban frente de nosotros en una línea impresionante.**

– Uh, veremos el berrinche – Dijo Adrian frotándose las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Es que toda la escuela lo sabía? – Preguntó Rose.

– Todos supieron del berrinche que hiciste – Dije suspirando – Realmente no tienes ni idea de lo enojada que estaba

– Si tengo una idea – Se apunto a si misma y luego a mí repetidamente – Hay vínculo, ¿recuerdas?

– Ah, sí – Dije sin ganas.

**Dimitri estaba entre ellos. Oscuro, imponente e irresistible.**

– Yo creo que esa última solo la pensabas tú – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Rose sonrió – Sí

Me reí ligeramente.

**Alberta estaba tratando de llamar nuestra atención. La multitud se quedo en silencio.**

– Aquí comienza lo bueno – Dijo Abe riendo.

"**Bueno" Ella empezó -Alberta estaba en sus cincuentas, sombría y dura. **

– Alberta es así – Dijo Eddie moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

– Sí – Asintió Rose.

**Verla me recordaba la conversación que Dimitri y yo tuvimos anoche, pero guarde eso para después.**

– Auch. Fiereza – Dijo Adrian con un tono divertido – ¿Lo ves Sydney? Es peligroso juntarse con Rose

– Por si no lo sabías, yo soy un amor de persona – Dijo Rose con el ego un tantito alto.

Me reí.

– Y en el libro sale que tu personalidad no es la misma, más rebelde y peligrosa – Recordó Eddie – Así que eso deja mucho que desear

– Ustedes solo piensan en eso, en burlarse de mí – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

– Somos familia – Dije moviendo las manos – Está todo bien

– Era mejor cuando la única familia que tenía eras tú – Dijo ella en un murmullo.

– Yo sé que no lo dice enserio – Le di un empujón ligero. Ella me sonrió.

– Pude que tengas razón – Me guiñó el ojo.

**Víctor Dashkov no iba a arruinar este momento.**

– Así se habla – Dije asintiendo.

"**Todos ustedes saben porque están aquí. Nos quedamos tan callados, tan tenso y emocionados que su voz resonó por todo el gimnasio. "Este es el día más importante de su educación antes de que tomen las pruebas finales. Hoy sabremos a que Moroi les hemos asignado. La semana pasada les fue entregado un folleto con todos los detalles sobre como se desarrollaran estas seis semanas. Confió en que todos ustedes lo hayan leído."**

– ¿Lo has hecho? – Dude.

– Claro que sí – Dijo Rose – Aunque a estas alturas ya ni recuerdo que decía

– Sí, supongo que es normal – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**De hecho yo lo leí.**

– Mierda, eso nunca lo esperé – Dijo Christian alarmado.

Rose bufó y le pidió a Abe seguir adelante.

**Probablemente nunca había leído algo con tanta atención en mi vida.**

– Yo no lo dudo, excepto por aquello de Vladimir – Dije apuntando a Rose pensativa.

Ella me miró con la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo, pero reconsiderando lo que sea, la cerró, y asintió.

– Me parece que tienes razón – Dijo, sonriendo.

"**Solo para recapitular, el guardián Alto les dirá las reglas más importantes del ejercicio"**

– Que aburrido – Se quejó Rose.

– No te quejes – Dije riendo.

Ella gruñó.

**Ella le entrego un portapapeles al guardián Stan Alto. Él era uno de mis guardianes menos favoritos pero después de la muerte de Mason, la tensión entre nosotros se alivio un poco.**

– Hasta que metiste la pata en tu primer ataque falso de Strigoi – Se burló Eddie.

– Déjala tranquila. No fue su culpa – Dijo Christian de pronto.

Me quede un tantito desconcertada, como todos, pero él solo se encogió de hombros. Miré a Rose que se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

**Nos comprendíamos mejor ahora.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Adrian, tras un extraño silencio.

– Sí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Aquí vamos" dijo impaciente. "Estarán en deber por seis días de la semana. De hecho esto es algo bueno para ustedes. En el mundo real, estarán trabajando todos los días. Ustedes acompañaran a su Moroi a todas partes –a clase, a sus dormitorios, su comidas."**

– A las aburridas reuniones de la corte – Gruñó Rose.

Me reí – Rose, si no te conociera diría que te arrepientes de ser mi guardiana

– Que bien que me conoces – Dijo ella tranquila.

– Sigue leyendo, Abe – Dije riendo.

Él sonrió.

"**Todo. Depende de ustedes encontrar la manera de encajar en sus vidas. Algunos Moroi interactúan con sus guardianes como amigos; algunos Moroi prefieren que ustedes sean más como un fantasma invisible que no les habla."**

– Por suerte yo soy de las primeras – Dije mirando a Rose sonriendo.

– Lo siento, ¿decías algo? – Preguntó ella volteando a verme. La miré sorprendida y le di un ligero puñetazo en el brazo, ella se rió – Era broma

– Ya sé que era broma – Me reí – Por eso te golpeo

– Y otras prefieren llevarse como siempre se han llevado durante toda su vida – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Le guiñe el ojo sabiendo que así era.

**¿De verdad tenía que usar la palabra fantasma?**

– Lo siento Rose – Se rió Eddie – Pero es un poquito gracioso

– No es gracioso – Ella se estremeció – Da escalofrío. Siempre están allí mirándote, fijo y triste, y tú… oh Dios… no sabes que hacer, intentas alejarte y ellos te siguen. Siempre queriendo que vayas con ellos y…

– Basta – Dimitri la tomo de un hombro. La mirada perdida de Rose y su tono de voz mortificado y sombrío desaparecieron al contacto, nos miró sorprendida y luego suspiro asintiendo.

Él le dijo algo más, en el oído y ella se tranquilizo un poco.

– Presiento que este libro hablara de los fantasmas de Rose – Dijo Christian en un murmullo.

– ¿Crees que sabremos que vio en el avión? – Murmuré.

– Sí, es lo más probable – Dijo asintiendo.

"**Cada situación es diferente, y ustedes dos tendrán que encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar para asegurar su seguridad. Los taques pueden llegar en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, y nosotros estaremos vestidos de negro cuando suceda. Ustedes deben estar siempre en guardia. Recuerden, incluso cuando ustedes obviamente saben que somos nosotros realizando los ataques y no Strigoi reales, ustedes deben responder como si su vida estuviera en un peligro terrible e inmediato."**

– No creo que a ti te sirva demasiado – Miré a Rose – Tú los puedes sentir

– Sí, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar a Christian – Hizo una mueca – Yo podía sentirlos a ellos, pero no a él. O cuando se trataba de Jill también, incluso, de Sydney

– ¿Está admitiendo que había razón en no ponerte con Lissa? – Preguntó Eddie sorprendido.

– Sí, un poco, pero no tanto. Yo sé cuando se acercan Strigoi – Dijo Rose – Solo no sé dónde está el payaso que debo cuidar

– Presiento que eso de payaso es por uno de nosotros – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Admites que eres un payaso? – Rose sonrió.

– Rose – Suspiré.

"**No tengan miedo de herirnos. Algunos de ustedes, estoy seguro, no tendrán problemas en vengarse de nuestras pasadas agresiones."**

– Rose – Dijeron todos riendo.

– Eh – Dijo ella – Técnicamente yo no agredí a nadie…

– Pero habrías sido la primera en vengarte – Dijo Jill riendo.

– No sé porque tienen a decirme que soy el problema aquí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

**Los estudiantes en la multitud se rieron de esto. "Pero algunos de ustedes pueden sentir que deben contenerse, por miedo a meterse en problemas. No lo hagan. Ustedes se meterán en más problemas si se contienen. No se preocupen, nosotros podemos aguantarlo."**

– Lo hace sonar como si fuesen invencible – Dijo Adrian bufando.

– Abe – Dijo Rose y él asintió.

**Él paso a la siguiente página de su portapapeles. "Estarán en guardia 24 horas al día por ciclo de seis días, pero ustedes podrán dormir durante el día cuando su Moroi lo haga. Solo estén consciente de que aunque los ataques Strigoi son raros en la luz del día, no son imposibles bajo techo, y ustedes no estarán necesariamente «seguros» durante todo este tiempo."**

– Yo me quede sin días libre – Bufó Rose – Y no fue mi culpa

– Creo que necesitas olvidarte de lo que paso. Estamos leyendo por diversión no para que te mortifiques o te quejes – Dijo Sydney tranquila.

Rose la miró fijamente y luego sonrió.

**Stan leyó algunas páginas más y me di cuenta de que ya sabía estas cosas. Todos lo sabíamos. Mirando alrededor, podía ser que no estaba sola en mi impaciencia. Entusiasmo y compresión rondaban en la multitud. Las manos estaban apretadas, los ojos estaban bien abiertos. Todos queríamos nuestras asignaciones. Todos queríamos que esto comenzara.**

– Luego te quejaste demasiado – Eddie se rió.

– Eddie – Rose gruñó, amenazadoramente y él trago saliva.

**Cuando Stan terminó, le entregó el portapapeles a Alberta. "Ok" dijo ella. "Voy a llamar sus nombres uno por uno y a anunciar con quien les corresponde. Entonces, acérquense al frente, y el guardián Chase les dará un paquete que contiene información acerca del itinerario y el pasado de su Moroi"**

– Diablos – Se quejó Christian.

No dije nada.

**Todos nos erguimos mientras ella buscaba entre sus papales. Los estudiantes susurraban. Detrás de mí Eddie suspiro fuerte. "Oh Dios. Espero que me den a alguien bueno." Él susurró. "No quiero sentirme miserable por las siguientes seis semanas"**

– Vaya, al menos te ha tocado alguien realmente bueno – Dijo Rose sonriendo – No como yo que me sentí realmente miserable

– No fue tan malo – Dijo Christian.

– Sí, lo peor que pudo haber sucedido es nada – Dije tranquila – Rose exagera todo

Rose suspiró.

**Yo apreté su brazo para reconfortarlo. "Lo tendrás"**

– ¿Así lo reconfortas? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– No, digo, sí, es decir, uhg Abe hazme el favor – Dijo Rose rendida.

Abe sonrió.

**Susurre de nuevo. "Eh… a alguien bueno, quiero decir. No vas a sentirte miserable."**

– ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Rose.

– Mejor – Sonreí.

"**Ryan Asylesworth" Alberta anunció claramente. Eddie reacciono, e instantáneamente supe porque. Antes, Mason Ashford había sido siempre el primero en ser llamado en cualquier lista de la clase. Eso nunca volvería a pasar.**

– Rose… – Intento decir Dimitri.

– No es nada – Dijo ella.

Yo la mire intrigada, pero supe que si se lo preguntaba ella no me diría y mucho menos dejaría mostrar que algo malo ha sucedido.

Fruncí el ceño.

"**Te ha sido asignada Camille Conta."**

"**Maldición" murmuró alguien detrás de nosotros, quien aparentemente estaba esperando que le asignaran a Camille.**

– La chica es completamente superficial – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

Suspire. Camille y yo habíamos sido una especie de amigas, no podría decir que tan amigas, pero lo habíamos sido.

**Ryan era uno de los vendidos de la fila de adelante, y sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba a recibir su paquete. Los Contas eran una de las familias reales más importantes. Se rumoraba que uno de los miembros era candidato para cuando la reina moroi finalmente nombrara a su heredero.**

– Ella no lo dijo antes de morir – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa – De lo contrario no sería yo la reina

– Sí, pero las cosas se dieron así y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, además eres la mejor reina que ha habido y lo sabes – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco.

**Además, Camille era muy bonita. Seguirla no sería algo muy difícil para cualquier chico. Ryan, caminando con orgullo, parecía muy complacido con él mismo.**

– Puede ser superficial, pero es cierto, ella es bonita – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

Sydney rodó los ojos. A mí me parece que ella ya se estaba hartando de los comentarios de Adrian. Miré a Rose que estaba despreocupada, creo que no lo había notado y si es que lo hizo no le importo.

"**Dean Barnes" dijo después. "Usted tiene a Jesse Zeklos."**

– Pobre hombre – Dijo Jill preocupada.

– Sin duda – Asentí.

"**Ugh" Eddie y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Si me hubiera sido asignado Jesse, él hubiera necesitado una persona extra para protegerlo. De mí.**

Soltamos una carcajada al unísono mientras Rose sonreía con orgullo.

– Seguramente ellos no serían tan tontos como para ponerte con Jesse – Dije tranquila.

– Gracias a Dios – Dijo tranquila – Aunque, fueron tontos como para alejarme de ti; sin embargo, no estuvo tan mal tener a Christian

Vi a Christian sonreír. Luego, Rose miro a Dimitri con una sonrisa y éste se la devolvió besándola en la mejilla.

**Alberta continuo leyendo nombres, y me di cuenta de que Eddie estaba sudando. "Por favor, por favor, que me den a alguien bueno" él susurro.**

– Hombre, Rose me pudo haber matado – Dijo Eddie – Si ella, claro, no fuera sido de un modo extraño comprensiva

– ¿Comprensiva? – Levanto una ceja Dimitri y a Rose se le borró la sonrisa.

– Puedo ser comprensiva – Dijo Rose.

– Con cosas así… – Dimitri suspiro.

– Ok, actué como una niña, lo entiendo – Dijo Rose forzadamente.

Sonreí.

"**Te lo darán" dije, "te lo darán."**

– Y así pasó – Dije sonriendo.

"**Edison Castle" Alberta anunció. Él respiró. "Vasilisa Dragomir"**

– Oh, esto va a estar bueno – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa maliciosa y ansioso – Ya quiero ver el berrinche de Rose

– ¿Por qué todos quieren verlo? – Preguntó Rose algo incomoda. Miré a Rose y luego a Christian, ellos no se miraban, pero se notaban incómodos.

**Eddie y yo nos congelados por un segundo, entonces el deber lo hizo pararse y dirigirse al frente. Mientras él bajaba por las graderias, me dio una rápida mirada llena de pánico sobre su hombro. Su expresión parecía decir: «no sé que pasa, ¡no sé!»**

– Wow – Me reí – ¿Cuál de los dos más asustados?

– Él – Dijo Rose – Yo estaba en shock

– No lo dudo – Dijo Abe riendo, mirando la página – Niña, estar en negación no es tan malo, pero es bueno que lo aceptes

– Abe… – Se quejó Rose.

**Eso nos hacía dos. El mundo a mí alrededor se convirtió en algo borroso. Alberta siguió llamando nombres, pero no escuchaba ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?**

– Dimitri me arruino las seis semanas – Se quejó Rose.

Dimitri puso los ojos en blanco – Di lo que quieras, pero te hacía falta cambiar de moroi

**Claramente, alguien se había equivocado. Lissa era mi deber. Ella tenía que serlo. Yo iba a ser su guardiana cuando nos graduáramos. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. **

– Es raro, tampoco le veo tanto el sentido – Dije – Pero a diferencia de ti no hice un escándalo

– Era necesario. Ustedes tienen su vínculo, por lo tanto no tienen problemas, pero si a Rose se le encargara cuidar de otro, aunque sea solo por unos segundos, ella necesitaría buscar una forma de estar siempre alerta – Explico Dimitri tranquilo.

– Ya veo – Dije asintiendo.

**Con el corazón acelerado, mire a Eddie caminar hacia el guardián Chase y recibir su paquete y su estaca de práctica. Él revisó los papeles inmediatamente, y sospecho que estaba mirando de nuevo el nombre, seguro que había un error.**

– Debía haber un error – Dijo Rose.

– Hubieran sido seis semanas increíbles y te habría dado tiempo de contarme lo de Dimitri – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, pero, Dimitri lo arruino – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Por qué me culpas a mí? – Preguntó él.

Pude ver la mirada de Rose y de Dimitri, ambos se sonrieron de pronto y era como si Rose nunca le hubiera dicho. Envueltos en un ambiente solo para ellos dos, sin que nosotros estuviéramos cerca.

– Abe, sigue leyendo – Dije tranquila.

**La expresión en su rostro cuando levanto la mirada me dijo que el nombre que había encontrado en sus papeles era el de Lissa.**

Hubiera sido genial con Rose, pero tampoco es que me queje, Eddie también fue un gran guardián y fue divertido.

– Eso me ofende – Rose me miró.

– Eres mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides – Dije tranquila, riendo.

– A veces lo dudo – Rodó los ojos.

– ¿En serio? – La miré sorprendida. Ella me miro divertida y supe que estaba bromeando, rodé los ojos y le lancé un cojín.

**Tomé un poco de aire. Ok. No hay necesidad de asustarse ahora. Alguien debe haber cometido un error aquí, uno que puede ser arreglado. De hecho, ellos tendrían que arreglarlo pronto. Cuando lleguen a mí y lean el nombre de Lissa de nuevo, van a darse cuenta de que asignaron dos veces a uno de los moroi.**

– Eso podría haber sido, si realmente hubiera habido un error – Dijo Dimitri rodeando a Rose.

Sonreí, pero ella rodó los ojos – ¿Sabes camarada? Si se te ocurre darme una lección zen ahora mismo, lo vas a lamentar. Te lo advierto, lo vas a lamentar

Vi a Dimitri dudar un poco, luego se quedo callado y Rose asintió.

**Ellos lo arreglaran y le asignaran alguien más a Eddie.**

– Jamás había estado tan asustado en mi vida – Dijo Eddie – Si algo le hubiera sucedido a Lissa, Dios, Rose me habría matado en el instante

– No lo dudo – Dije asintiendo. Rose me sonrió.

**Después de todo, había muchos moroi para escoger. Ellos superaban en cantidad a los Dhampirs en la escuela.**

– ¿Qué pasó con los que sobraban? – Preguntó Adrian.

– A algunos se les fue asignado un grupo. Por ejemplo dos dhampirs y tres moroi – Explico Dimitri tranquilo.

"**Rosemarie Hathaway". Me tense. "Christian Ozera"**

– ¿Cómo peleas contra Strigoi llamándote _Rosemarie_? No es un nombre que de miedo – Dijo ella levantando una ceja.

– Es bonito, a mí me encanta – Dije sonriendo – Pero Rose, Rose…

– ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Rose apuntándome.

– Rose… Está bien, no es peligroso a no ser que la chica que porta el nombre lo sea – Dije.

Ella masculló algo, no estaba segura de que pero seguramente se trataba de su nombre.

– Vamos, ahora sabremos que dirá Rose sobre que le haya tocado a Christian – Dijo Adrian.

**Yo simplemente me quede mirando a Alberta, incapaz de moverme o responder. **

– Oh Diablos. Yo debería estar allí para ver eso – Dijo Christian riéndose.

**Ella no había podido decir lo que pienso.**

– Sí lo hizo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Algunas personas, notando mi falta de movimiento, me miraron. Pero yo estaba muda. Esto no estaba pasando.**

– Rose, Abe tiene razón. Es fácil entrar en negación, pero tarde o temprano tienes que aceptar la verdad – Dije tocándole el hombro.

– Eso paso hace mucho – Dijo ella.

**Mi alucinación de anoche con Mason parecía más real.**

– Porque era real – Murmuro Sonya. Rose suspiró.

**Unos momentos después, Alberta también se dio cuenta de que no me estaba moviendo. Ella miro hacia arriba desde su carpeta con disgusto, buscándome entre la multitud.**

"**¿Rose Hathaway?"**

– Así suena mejor – Dije asintiendo.

– Sí, es raro que alguien me llame Rosemarie – Dijo ella.

– ¿Por qué discutimos eso? Tenemos que ver como una chica hace un berrinche – Dijo Adrian con un brillo malicioso. Rose rodó los ojos.

**Alguien me codeo, como si no pudiera reconocer mi propio nombre.**

– ¿Amnesia, Rose? – Se burló Mia.

**Tragándome mi incredulidad, me pare y baje los escalones como un robot.**

– Hola, humanos. Soy Rosebot 3000 y he vuelto para recordarles que son una raza inferior a la mía y por supuesto yo he hecho un berrinche para poder obtener a mi amiga Lissa, una vampira corriente. Ustedes son unos perdedores y Adrian es el único que salva, es muy guay – Dijo Adrian con su tono mecánico que nos saco una sonrisa.

– Ya quisieras Adrian – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Esto era un error. Tenía que haber un error. **

– Rose, la aceptación es el primer paso a la sanación – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Ya paso hace mucho – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Me dirigí hacia el guardian Chase, sintiéndome como una marioneta que alguien más estaba controlando.**

– Perdonen humanos, no sé cómo actuar como una marioneta – Dijo Adrian con el mismo tono de "robot".

Nos reímos nuevamente.

**Él me entregó mi paquete y una estaca de práctica hecha para "matar" a los guardianes adultos, entonces me quite del camino de la siguiente persona.**

Mire a Rose, estaba por darle un empujón cuando vi a Dimitri acariciándole la mano donde, en su palma, pude ver unas marcas que debieron hacer sido hechas no hace mucho, había rastros de algo rojo en ellas.

– Hey – Bruscamente tome la mano derecha de Rose y la mire. Parecían ser marcas de uñas – ¿Qué te…?

Recordé de pronto haber escuchado a Dimitri decirle algo a Rose, y ella dijo que no era nada, fue cuando se menciono que Mason era el primero de la lista. Ella me miró con una mueca.

– Rose – Suspiré preocupada – ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?

– No es nada – Deslizo su mano suavemente lejos de las mías, se froto las marcas y luego miro a Abe para que siguiera leyendo. Dimitri volvió a acariciarle la mano, preocupado por la herida.

**Incrédula, leí las palabras en la cubierta del paquete tres veces. Christian Ozera.**

– Si hubiera sido yo no habría necesidad de que te dieran uno de esos paquetes. Sabes todo sobre mí y yo todo sobre ti, o eso creo – Dije mirándola acusadoramente.

– Si sabes todo sobre mí – Dijo ella, después de considerarlo un poco.

– Pero tienes razón, no le habrían dado un paquete – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

**Abriéndolo, vi su vida escrita para mí. Una foto actual. Su árbol familiar. Su biografía. Hasta tenía detalles sobre la trágica historia de sus padres, como escogieron convertirse en Strigoi y asesinaron varias personas antes de ser finalmente cazados y asesinados.**

Abracé a Christian cuando una mueca de dolor se asomo en su rostro. Él respiro hondo y sonrió, un poco, así que lo besé en la mejilla.

– En la de Lissa también salían unas cosas así, pequeños detalles del accidente – Dijo Eddie con una mueca incomoda – El espíritu, y el lazo con Rose

– Detalles menores que a nadie le importa – Dijo Rose despreocupada. Mentira. Yo sabía que a ella le importaban esos detalles, el accidente, la magia, nuestro lazo, todas esas cosas le importaban, pero con el tema del accidente, claro, ninguna de las dos era capaz de hablar abiertamente de ello.

**Nuestras ordenes en este punto habían sido leer nuestros informes, empacar una maleta, y entonces encontrarnos con nuestros moroi en el almuerzo.**

– Ah genial – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Oye, juro que soy capaz de quemarte vivo – Dijo Christian, ya cansado – No es gracioso lo que ocurrió

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Sobre todo a ti. Te encanta burlarte de Rose – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – Y ahora estás defendiéndola

– Técnicamente nos burlamos en broma – Dijo Adrian.

– Es igual – Dijo Eddie.

– Christian tiene razón, ya basta – Dijo Rose con firmeza.

Los chicos se miraron y suspiraron.

¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? Obviamente sí, mi mejor amiga y mi novio estaban de acuerdo en algo. Es raro que ellos estén de acuerdo, sobre todo en algo que obviamente era una oportunidad para molestarla, haciendo bromas. Yo sé que ellos se pelean como locos, así como también sé que su relación es como la de hermanos peleoneros.

**Mientras más nombres eran llamadas, muchos de mis compañeros de clase permanecían en el gimnasio, hablando con sus amigos y mostrándoles sus paquetes.**

– Uh uh – Eddie se rió ligeramente.

**Yo me quede cerca de un grupo, discretamente esperando por una oportunidad para hablar con Alberta y Dimitri.**

– Ese hablar es un completo berrinche de niña chica – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Cállate – Dijo Rose.

**Era una señal de mi nueva, y aún en desarrollo, paciencia el hecho de que no hubiera caminado directamente hacia ellos y exigir respuestas.**

– ¿Tenías una paciencia en desarrollo? – Me burle divertida – Eso me es un poquito imposible de creer

– Era verdad. Pude haber ido allí y gritar por respuestas – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Me haces la vida difícil Rose – Dije suspirando.

**Créanme, lo quería hacer. En lugar de eso, los deje terminar su lista, pero se sintió como una eternidad.**

– Rose – Dijeron algunos.

– Era una eternidad – Gimió ella.

**Honestamente, ¿cuánto tiempo podía tomarles leer un montón de nombres?**

– Realmente no demuestras esa paciencia que estaba en desarrollo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No – Dijo ella.

**Cuando el último novato recibió su paquete, Stan dijo que era hora de partir hacia la siguiente etapa de nuestra asignación. Camine entre la multitud y me acerque a Dimitri y Alberta, quienes milagrosamente estaban juntos en ese momento.**

– Seguro que a ninguno de ellos dos les habría gustado toparse contigo a solas – Se rió Christian – ¿Verdad Dimitri?

Él sonrió sin decir nada.

– Anda, dinos que piensas – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Dimitri torció los labios y luego suspiro – De hecho… sí

**Cuando me miraron, levanté el paquete y lo señalé. "¿Qué es esto?"**

– ¿Un paquete? – Adivino Sydney.

– No es eso la respuesta que quería – Dijo Rose apuntando a Sydney, y luego miró a Dimitri – Ninguna de las dos

Él sonrió – Yo no te respondí

– Es igual – Bufó Rose.

**La cara de Alberta se veía confundida, algo en Dimitri me decía que él estaba esperando esto.**

– ¿Y aún así te atreviste a cambiarle al moroi? – Se rió Eddie – Tú no le tienes miedo

– Rose es… – Pensó Dimitri, hizo un gesto con las manos y chasqueo los dedos – una chica bastante peligrosa, pero no es razón para tenerle miedo

– ¿Peligrosa? – Rose sonrió, observando a Dimitri – Yo no soy peligrosa

– Sí lo eres – Dijo él, luego murmuro algo en ruso que entendí a duras penas y la besó en la frente. Creo que le había dicho que le encantaba esa personalidad peligrosa de ella o algo así, quizá dijo que le volvía loco y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"**Es su asignación, señorita Hathaway" dijo Alberta.**

– Creo que era obvio también – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**No" le dije entre mis dientes apretados. "No es, esta es la asignación de alguien más."**

– Rose la negación... – Empezó a decir Adrian, pero ella lo cortó.

– Ya basta. Enserio, chicos, eso paso hace mucho y no sirve de nada que me lo digan porque no va a cambiar el pasado – Dijo Rose cansada.

"**La persona que le sea asignada en su experiencia de campo no es opcional" me dijo serenamente.**

– Me parece que Alberta lo maneja bien – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

"**Alguien que no lo será en el mundo real. Usted no puede escoger a quien proteger basado en el cariño y amistad. No aquí y no después de la graduación."**

– Estupideces – Se quejó Rose.

Me reí – Tú sabes bien que aún así lograste tenerme a mí

– Sí, pero jamás pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado. Nunca imagine… que alguien se opondría a que yo fuera tu guardiana. Es decir es tonto porque, bueno, tenemos un lazo psíquico – Rose se encogió de hombros – Sería tonto ponerme a otro moroi si voy a estar más preocupada por ti. Es como si me pusieran a Adrian, si algo te sucediera a ti entonces yo lo abandono enseguida para correr en tu auxilió

– Sí, es cierto – Dije asintiendo, pensativa mientras Adrian fruncía el ceño ofendido. Yo sabía que Rose siempre se preocupaba por mí, y claro, se preocuparía por cualquiera que esté en peligro, sí, pero si ella tuviera que elegir siempre me pondría a mí antes que al otro moroi, sea quien sea.

"**¡Pero después de la graduación voy a ser la guardiana de Lissa!" Exclamé. "Todo el mundo lo sabe. Se supone que yo la tendría a ella para esto también".**

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Preguntó la madre de Rose.

Ella me apunto sin mirarme. Yo la miré sorprendida – Yo no te dije eso

– Ay, Liss, es obvio que no fuiste tú – Dijo Rose – Fue tu padre

– Wow, si hay cosas que me ocultas – Dije.

– No. Verás, te explicaré – Me miró subiendo las piernas al sofá y colocando las manos en el centro, suspendidas aún sobre el sofá, como si formara dos paredes laterales – Eric Dragomir, tu padre, bendito sea, tuvo algo así como una conversación conmigo, se suponía que no debías saber hasta un poco después, pero bueno. Él dijo que tú ibas a ser mi moroi y confiaba en mí para cuidarte

– Eso ya lo sabía, también que estuvo intentando hacer algo así como unos papeleos para que así fuera – Dije.

– Pero no lo hizo – Dijo Rose – Porque…

– Falleció antes – Murmuro Christian.

– Sí – Dijo Rose con pesar.

Respire hondo. Algo así sabía, pero no entendía mucho el por qué.

– Bueno. Él dijo que iba a ser tu guardiana y como para practicar, bueno, iba a ser tu dhampir en la experiencia de campo – Dijo Rose con una mueca.

– Sin embargo esa información nunca llego – Dijo Dimitri – Por lo tanto cuando teníamos que escoger pensamos que con el vínculo bastaba así que decidimos cambiar un poco la estrategia de Rose

– Conque eso fue lo que sucedió – Dije sonriendo ligeramente – Bueno, ya es pasado y eres mi guardiana ahora nuevamente

"**Sé muy bien que es una idea aceptada que ustedes estarán juntas después de la graduación, pero no recuerdo ninguna regla obligatoria que diga que se supone que usted le corresponda a ella, o alguien más en esta escuela. ¡Usted debe tomar la persona que le fue asignada!"**

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelear con todo el mundo? No eres tú contra el mundo – Le recordé, ella se encogió de hombros.

"**¿Christian?" Tire mi paquete al piso. "Usted está loca si cree que voy a ser su guardiana".**

– Yo creo que no sería tan malo ser guardiana de Christian; sin embargo aún prefiero ser la de Lissa – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros – No te ofendas Chris

– No me ofen- ¿me llamaste Chris? – Christian la miro estupefacto. Sonreí divertida al ver aquello, Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Es equivalente a Rosie – Dije riendo.

– Pero yo lo hago para irritarla porque sé que no le gusta – Dijo él sorprendido.

– Chicos, ya. Quiero seguir escuchando – Dijo Adrian.

Abe sonrió.

"**¡Rose!" Grito Dimitri, uniéndose por fin a la conversación. Su voz fue tan fuerte y tan segura, que por un segundo me olvide de que estaba hablando. "Estás fuera de lugar. No tienes derecho a hablarle así a unos de tus instructores"**

– Vaya, alguien intenta ponerte en tu lugar – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Eddie, abstente – Dijo Rose con firmeza.

**Odiaba ser regañada por cualquiera. Odiaba especialmente ser regañada por él cuando tenía razón.**

– No pareció importarte cuando te dije que no podías patinar en la casa – Dijo Dimitri mirando a Rose.

– No recuerdo que lo hicieras – Intento disuadirlo – Dijiste que si chocaba con algo podría terminar con un moretón

– Y es por eso que te dije que no podías – Dijo Dimitri. Ella sonrió – Y aún así lo hiciste

Rose sonrió divertida.

– Siempre que hablan de experiencias extrañas son sobre cosas que les suceden, pero no debería hacer – Dijo Christian – Me refiero a que siempre cuando comentas algo es sobre algo que Rose no debería hacer, pero aún así hace

– Bueno, es que ella normalmente hace cosas que no debería –

Me queje.

**Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba demasiado enojada, y de repente hasta las pequeñas cosas eran difíciles de tolerar. ¿Y las grandes como está? Imposibles de tolerar.**

– No creo que la oscuridad tenga que alguna relación – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– No – Dijo Rose – Estoy segura que no

"**Lo siento" dijo con impaciencia. "Pero esto es estúpido. Casi tan estúpido como el juicio de Victor Dashkov"**

– Oh, lo dijo – Hizo una mueca Sydney.

**Alberta me miro sorprendida. "Como te diste… olvídalo. Hablaremos de eso después. Por ahora este es tu deber y usted tiene que cumplirlo."**

– Que impotencia, pobre Rose – Dijo Jill.

**Eddie de repente habló detrás de mí, su voz llena de comprensión. Lo había perdido de vista antes. "Miren… a mí no me importa… Podemos cambiar…"**

– ¿Se puede? – Preguntó Jill.

– No – Respondió Dimitri.

– Me pregunto quién será el Dhampir que pretenda ser mi guardián – Comentó ella pensativa.

– Seguramente alguien bueno o tendrá problemas conmigo – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Alberta dirigió su mirada de hielo de mí hacia él. "No, usted no puede. Vasilisa Dragomir es su asignación." Ella me miro de nuevo. "Y Christian Ozera es la suya. Fin de la discusión."**

– Oh, están en problemas – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**¡Esto es estúpido!" Repetí. "¿Por qué debería desperdiciar mi tiempo con Christian? Lissa es la persona con la que voy a estar cuando me gradúe. Parece que si usted quisiera que yo haga un buen trabajo debería dejarme practicar con ella."**

– No lo haces mal – Dije riendo.

– Suena a duda – Dijo Rose acusadoramente.

Me reí nuevamente dándole un empujón.

"**Tú harás un buen trabajo con ella." Dijo Dimitri.**

– Siempre tan comprensivo – Dije sonriendo.

"**Porque tú la conoces y ustedes tienen su vínculo. Pero, en su lugar, algún día, tú vas a tener que cuidar otro Moroi. Vas a necesitar aprender como cuidar a alguien con quien no tengas ninguna experiencia."**

– ¿Cómo yo? – Preguntó Jill – Aún así logro encontrarme cuando Víctor y Robert me llevaron con ellos

– Sí – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Y logre cuidar de Christian en el ataque

– ¿Ves que sí funciona? – Pregunto calmadamente Dimitri.

– Supongo que sí – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Yo tengo experiencia con Christian" dije.**

– Oh, Rose, eso no está bien – Dijo Abe frunciendo el ceño.

– No sé a que te refieres, pero como que tengo una idea – Hizo una mueca ella.

"**Ese es el problema. Lo odio" **

– Auch – Adrian sacudió la mano con una expresión divertida – Rose, eso es cruel

– Ya sé que fue cruel – Dijo Rose.

**Ok. Era una exageración enorme. Christian me molestaba, es verdad, pero realmente no lo odiaba.**

– Aw, Rose lo ha admitido – Dijo Eddie.

Sonreí mirando a Christian que también sonreía y se guardaba sus comentarios.

**Como dije, trabajar juntos en contra del Strigoi había cambiado muchas cosas. De nuevo, sentí que mi falta de sueño y mi irritabilidad permanente estaban exagerando la magnitud de las cosas.**

– Allí está el problema – Dijo Adrian – Es horrible cuando no ha dormido bien, créanme, sé de lo que hablo

– Tienes razón, incluso por las mañanas lo es – Dije asintiendo.

– Estoy aquí – Nos recordó ella.

"**Mucho mejor" dijo Alberta. "No todas las personas que protejas van a ser tus amigos. Necesitas aprender esto."**

– Una duda – Dijo Christian – ¿Está diciendo que vas a morir antes que Rose?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y alarmada. Al ver el rostro de Rose pude ver en su mirada una expresión seria que si no fuera por sus ojos feroces no habría sabido que ella no planeaba de lo que acababa de decir Christian.

Sonreí aliviada. Es bueno poder contar con tu mejor amiga siempre, y también quería ser una fuente de apoyo para Rose.

"**Necesito aprender a luchar contra los Strigoi" dije. "He aprendido eso en clases." Les di mi mirada afilada, lista para jugar mi carta ganadora. "Y lo he hecho en persona."**

– Estúpida carta ganadora – Masculló Rose enojada.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte riendo.

– Que siempre tengo el as de perder cuando peleo irritada – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Dimitri se rió.

"**Hay más en este trabajo que aspectos técnicos. Señorita Hathaway. Hay todo un aspecto personal –un asunto aparte, si quiere- que no tomamos mucho en cuenta durante clases, enseñamos como manejar al Strigoi. Ustedes necesitan aprender a manejar el Moroi por ustedes mismos. Y usted en particular necesita aprender a trabajar con alguien que no haya sido su mejor amigo durante años."**

– Me siento ofendida – Dije.

– No tengo problemas con trabajar con otro moroi, pero eso arruino mis planes – Suspiró Rose.

"**También necesitas aprender a trabajar con alguien a quien no puedes sentir instantemente cuanto está en peligro." Añadió Dimitri.**

– Lo siento camarada, pero te has equivocado porque con vínculo o no, yo puedo sentir a los Strigoi – Dijo Rose sonriendo con orgullo.

Me reí.

– ¿Qué hay de un secuestrador o un violador? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Él desearía no toparse conmigo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Me encogí de hombros meneando la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella. Si yo fuera alguien que intenta hacerle daño, alguien que no es un Stigoi, me lo pensaría dos veces aún si no conociera a Rose, porque uno nunca sabe cuando podría hacer una visita al hospital.

Aún recordaba cuando salimos al centro comercial nosotras dos. Dimitri había insistido en que debíamos llevar más guardianes, pero Rose dijo que ella podía protegerme sin necesidad de ayuda y fue cierto. Teníamos planeado pasar al cine y cuando estábamos camino allí vimos a un chico corriendo hacia nosotras, Rose no perdió tiempo y lo tacleo incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta, luego aparecieron unos guardias diciendo que él era un ladrón y etc, etc. Debía ir directo a la cárcel, pero antes iría al hospital porque Rose le rompió la pierna en la tacleada.

Ella es peligrosa.

Muy peligrosa.

"**Exacto" dijo Alberta. "Esa es una desventaja. Si quiere ser una buena guardiana –si quiere ser una excelente guardiana- necesita hacer lo que nosotros decimos."**

– Bueno, no siempre lo que dicen está bien – Dijo Rose. Dimitri gruñó y ella sonrió inocentemente.

– Te toca a ti controlarla – Dije sintiendo compasión de él – Yo lo he hecho por diecinueve años, es tu turno

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Nada realmente – Mentí.

**Abrí mi boca para contradecirla, para decir que tener a alguien con quien estaba tan cercana me entrenaría para ser más rápida y hacerme una mejor guardiana para cualquier otro Moroi. Dimitri se me adelanto.**

– Tú sabes, aquello fue un golpe bajo y una jugada sucia – Dijo Rose suspirando rendida.

– Lo sé – La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"**Trabajar con otro Moroi también ayudará a que Lissa se mantenga viva" dijo él.**

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Christian intrigado.

Yo también lo estaba.

**Eso me venció. Esa era la única cosa que podía haberlo hecho, y maldición, él lo sabía.**

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté.**

– Pensé que lo sabías – Dije extrañada.

– No – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – Yo sabía que la única cosa que podía hacerme desistir, era tu seguridad

– Oh, ya veo – Dije asintiendo lentamente.

"**Lissa tiene una desventaja también, tú. Si ella nunca tiene la posibilidad de aprender como es ser cuidada por alguien sin una conexión psíquica, ella podría estar en un riesgo más grande si es atacada. Cuidar a alguien es realmente una relación de dos personas. Esta asignación durante la experiencia de campo, es tan importante para ella como para ti"**

– Sin embargo, Dimitri, eso no ayudo en nada cuando tú la secuestraste y mataron a sus guardianes – Dijo Eddie, pensativo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, Eddie no apreció notar lo que dijo. Algo temerosa volteé a ver a Dimitri que parecía realmente paralizado, asustado, y la mirada asesina de Rose daba mucho de que asustarse. Pensé en calmarla, rápido, pero luego recordé a Dimitri.

– Yo no… – Él trago saliva, realmente no parecía saber que decir.

– Considérate muerto Eddie – Dijo Rose, con un tono peligroso.

Eddie nos miró sorprendido – No fue mi intensión, yo solo sacaba mi teoría

Trague saliva preocupada. Con solo verla supe que mejor no me metía en su discusión. Vi a Dimitri calmarse solo, Rose le susurro algo, preocupada, y él le sonrió tranquilo.

– ¿Crees que mate a Eddie realmente? – Murmuró Christian a mi oído.

– Creo que si yo fuera él tendría miedo y dormiría con los ojos abiertos – Dije preocupada, mire a Rose y a Dimitri – Aunque no creo que le haga daño

– ¿Aún si él tenía razón? – Preguntó Christian.

– No lo digas tan fuerte o te matará a ti – Dije, sonriendo ligeramente – Yo creo que lo que le afecto a Dimitri no es eso, sino el hecho de que le recuerden que fue Strigoi

– Ouuh – Asintió lentamente. Me incline un poco hacia Rose y Dimitri – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Dijo, con un tono casi frío. Rose hizo una mueca y luego susurro algo para ella misma.

– Abe – Dijo Rose de pronto – Si no terminas ese capítulo para que pueda ir a dormir y recuperar mi sueño perdido por mi trabajo de la universidad y el vuelo de avión te juro que desearas nunca habernos invitado

Sabía que Rose decía aquello solo porque Dimitri parecía querer salir, pero no lo hacía. No es como si Rose fuese a hacerle daño a alguien… ¿o sí?

**Me quede callada mientras procesaba sus palabras. Casi tenían sentido.**

Tenía miedo de preguntar, así que no lo hice, en cambio alguien, que no le importaba en nada lo que había sucedido, pregunto.

– ¿Casi? – La madre de Rose levanto una ceja.

– Sí. Casi – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

"**Y" añadió Alberta, "es la única asignación que va a obtener. Si usted no la toma, se quedará fuera de la experiencia de campo"**

– No te graduarías entonces – Murmuró Eddie, preocupado. Rose no le dirigió la palabra aporque se encontraba hablando con Dimitri.

**¿Quedarme afuera? ¿Estaba loca? No es como si fuera una clase de la que podía ausentarme por un día.**

– Tú no puedes ausentarte – Dijo Abe – Es decir, no podías. Era tu obligación ir a clases

– Ah, da igual – Ella se encogió de hombros, calmada de repente, cosa que me dio miedo, pero cuando me fije en el por qué, vi a Dimitri sonreír un poco – No es como si importara ahora, ¿o sí?

Abe y Janine se miraron.

– No tiene remedio – Suspiraron.

**Si no terminaba mi experiencia de campo, no me podía graduar. Quería explotar sobre su injusticia, pero Dimitri me detuvo sin decir una sola palabra. La constante y calmada mirada en sus oscuros ojos me contuvo, dándome fuerzas para aceptar esto con gracia –o tan cerca a eso como pudiera llegar.**

– Esto está mal – Dijo Christian suspirando.

– Oh vamos. No fue tan malo – Dijo Rose encogiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, extraña en su rostro – Tuvo su lado bueno, ¿no?

Christian la miró un segundo y luego asintió – Sí. Lo tuvo

**Desganadamente recogí el paquete. "Está bien" dije fríamente.**

– Uh – Dijeron Jill, Sydney y Adrian al unísono.

– Que terror – Dijo Adrian, bromeando con fingido frío.

"**Haré esto. Pero espero que se den cuenta que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad."**

– ¡Libertad! – Alzó la voz Rose, casi pidiéndola a ruegos.

Me reí – Ahora tienes toda la libertad que querías

– Sigo atada al sistema – Chilló mortificada – No es justo…

Dimitri la besó en la sien, susurrándole algo mientras su propia frente descansaba en la sien de Rose. Sonreí ligeramente.

"**Creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, señorita Hathaway" remarco secamente Alberta.**

– Ella no hace eso de ser fría y cortante tan bien como tú – Dijo Eddie sonriendo, nuevamente Rose lo ignoro.

Entendía por qué estaba tan molesta, digo, si mi novio se hubiera convertido en Strigoi en contra de su voluntad, haber pasado un infierno para liberarlo, sanarlo y finalmente pasar por otro infierno para poder tenerlo devuelta, como lo que era antes de ser convertido, lo último que yo desearía es que alguien le recordara todas las cosas malas que hizo convertido en Strigoi. Además, la cosa con Dimitri es un poquito más peliaguda debido a que él mismo se rehusaba a estar con Rose porque según él le había hecho cosas terribles.

Conocía las cosas que le hizo, solo porque Rose me lo contó, pero no con lujo y detalle.

Creo que también estaría enojada con quien sea que sacara a relucir algo así en contra de mi novio, de hecho, ya me molesta cuando alguien saca a relucir el pasado de los padres de él, es horrible cuando piensan que él seguiría su camino, Christian no lo haría. Lo sé. Supongo que comparto el sentimiento con Rose, al menos de una forma casi similar.

"**Como sea. Aún pienso que es una horrible idea, y eventualmente ustedes también lo harán."**

– No pienso eso – Dijo Janine sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Porque no lo fue – Dimitri le sonrió.

**Me volteé y camine furiosa por el gimnasio, antes de que ellos pudieran responder.**

Justo cuando pensé que Abe seguiría leyendo, él se detuvo, por un segundo supuse que termino el capítulo pero él se acerco a Rose y le dijo algo al oído.

– Oh Dios – Gimió mortificada – ¿Realmente?

Abe asintió.

– Ahora no dejarán de molestar ellos – Se quejó Rose.

Abe suspiro, Dimitri le frotó el brazo y luego Abe siguió con la lectura.

**Mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de la pequeña perra malcriada que había sido al decirlo así.**

– Auch, Rose – Dijo Christian riéndose y Rose gimió – Está bien que te des cuenta de tus errores, pero creo que eso es un poquitín exagerado

Adrian y Eddie se rieron también.

– Yo creo que le queda bien – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Yo creo que puedo matarlos a ambos – Dijo Abe serio, todo rastro de compasión o broma (que anteriormente había en sus ojos cuando hablo al oído de Rose) había desaparecido.

– Termina el capítulo pronto – Dijo Rose suspirando.

– Bien – Dijo suavemente él.

**Pero si ellos hubieran acabado de soportar la vida sexual de su mejor amiga, visto un fantasma, y no hubieran dormido nada anoche, probablemente habrían reaccionado igual.**

– Quizá solo fue por eso – Dijo Sydney pensativa.

– Sí, también lo pienso – Asintió Jill.

**Además, estaba a punto de pasar seis semanas con Christian Ozera. Él era sarcástico, difícil y hacia bromas por todo.**

– ¿Eso es un alago? – Pregunto Christian provocándola.

– Es una tortura, para ambos – Dijo Rose mortificada.

Abe se rió entre dientes – Sí, en esta frase hay mucha verdad

– Cállate – Se quejó Rose, seguramente presintiendo que decía.

**De hecho, se parecía mucho a mí.**

– ¡MIERDA! – Christian la miró asustado, terriblemente asustado. Su mano derecha se movió rápidamente a su corazón sujetando la camisa con fuerza – ¿Qué es peor que ser igual que Rose?

– Ahm, tengo cientos de ideas – Dije tranquila.

– Seguramente – Coincidieron Jill y Sydney.

– Esta es la última línea – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Iban a ser seis semanas muy largas.**

– Fueron las semanas más largas de mi vida – Dijo Rose poniéndose en pie – Igual que este capítulo, el más largo

Me reí – ¿Dónde vas?

– Lejos de todos ustedes. Estoy cansada – Dijo ella estirándose. La mire sorprendida, Dimitri se puso en pie tomándola de la mano y se la llevo sin decir nada. Los mire sorprendida, pero luego supuse que él quería estar solo con ella debido a lo sucedido hace poco con el comentario de Eddie.

– Supongo que podemos ir a descansar un poco. Fue un largo viaje – Dije tranquila. Me puse en pie y me fui con Christian a la habitación y cuando estaba por entrar me detuve observando la habitación de enfrente.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y unos murmullos se escuchaba, Christian me miró y me indico ir, le negué con la cabeza para evitarlo pero como siempre era tan llevado a su idea. Me acerque al borde de la puerta, mirando por el espacio entreabierto y vi a Rose y a Dimitri.

Ella estaba apoyada de espaldas a un mueble y él estaba frente a ella, con una mirada realmente adolorida. Rose murmuró algo y luego se acercó a él abrazándolo. Dimitri pareció dudar un poco, pero finalmente correspondió el abrazo.

Christian y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente antes de irnos a nuestra habitación.

– Bien, Dimitri está mejor y Rose descansara, ya para el amanecer o el anochecer, o lo que sea, no estará tan cascarrabias como lo ha estado hoy – Dije riendo.

– Quizá para el amanecer – Me abrazó él – A descansar nosotros también

Asentí sonriendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ese es el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente yo sé que no les gusta ésto de un capítulo por semana, pero hay algo que deben saber de vez en cuando habrá un capítulo estrenado un miércoles, pero no les diré en que momento. ¿Por qué estrenar uno el miércoles? Porque es un capítulo en que no van a leer el libro, sino que solo será un capítulo normal de una historia normal. ¿Se entiende? No, bueno, dps entenderán.

~ Comentarios:

- lezly66: Pobrecitas, era como un sufrimiento para ambas. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo

- Zombiepeace: Sí, he sacado fragmentos de cristal porque pensé que no iba a funcionar... no es él, soy yo... principalmente el. Como sea, la cosa es que no lo subire porque no tengo respaldo de Fragmentos de Cristal, y sobre Revolución lo subiré más adelante, cuando lo termine en mi computador porque aún le faltan capítulos, pero he de remodelar la historia esa completa

- aleja: Sé que la espera mata, pero es necesario.

- jhoanneth: Sí, a nadie le gusta un capítulo por semana, pero es justo. Ya he comenzado, en mi computador tengo hasta el capítulo en que llegan a la corte. Estamos avanzando y pronto sabrán que tan bueno está el fics

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos veremos el próximo sábado para conocer el siguiente capítulo de este fics y saber más reacciones.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Leyendo el capítulo 3

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 3

.: Lissa :.

Estaba recostada en una toalla playera con unos lentes de sol y un quitasol sobre mí para evitar que los rayos del sol pudieran cansarme tan pronto como siempre lo hacen. Junto a mí, Mia, Jill y Sydney estaban recostadas también. Teníamos una pequeña radio y escuchábamos buena música, nada pesado ni escandaloso, tampoco cursi.

– Esto es bueno – Dijo Sydney poniéndose algo de bloqueador en el brazo. Con el blanco de la crema aquella, su bikini celeste resaltaba bastante, pero como su piel lo absorbía lo hacía lucir mejor debido a un débil brillo – Son las vacaciones perfectas

– Sí – Dije sonriendo.

– Nosotras cinco en unas toallas de playa, disfrutando del mar y el sol. Nada mejor que esta vida – Dijo Mia, con las manos en la nuca mientras estaba completamente acostada. Le sonreí, usaba un bikini rojo que le quedaba muy bien.

– ¿Cinco? – Jill frunció el ceño. Al verla de reojo, sentada en la toalla, sonreí. Ella usaba un bikini simple, con tirantes detrás del cuello, de color blanco – Somos cuatro

Mia se sentó de golpe en la toalla y nos miró mientras levantaba las gafas un poco. Entre nosotras cuatro nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaba Rose, quien por extraño que parezca, yo juraba haber visto sentada en una toalla – ¿En dónde está metida? Yo pensé que vendría con nosotras

– Iba a venir – Dije buscándola con la mirada.

En el agua pude ver a Eddie montando la moto de Abe, Christian en un colchón y Adrian también. Dimitri estaba en la orilla mirando a los chicos, con las manos en la cintura. Lo mire de reojo y sonreí. Usaba unos short playeros largos hasta las rodillas, color negros con dos franjas delgadas de color blancas y un círculo azul en el borde inferior, justo antes de que las franjas ocuparan todo el largo del short. En la parte superior usaba una polera negra sin mangas, ajustada.

– Creo que… – Empezó a decir Sydney cuando vi a Rose correr hacia Dimitri.

– Allí está – Dije.

Todas miraron a Rose. Ella iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Dimitri que le daba la espalda, y cuando se acerco él la tomo de la cintura y le dio una vuelta tumbándola en el suelo. Las chicas y yo dejamos escapar un quejido compadeciéndonos del dolor.

– Va a quejarse más tarde – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

– Le dolerá por días – Dije.

– Sí – Asintió Mia con una mueca.

Dimitri comenzó a alejarse y pude ver, aún desde lejos, que la determinación de mi amiga era más fuerte que el golpe que se acababa de dar. Intento lanzarse contra Dimitri nuevamente, justo en el momento en que una ola rompió y el agua se arrastro hacia arriba, sin vacilar él la tomo y la tumbo en el suelo nuevamente dejando que el agua le pasara por encima.

– Pobre Rose – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

No sé que hablaban esos dos, pero de pronto Dimitri se alejo y Rose se puso en pie. Cuando pensé que nuevamente ella lo seguía, la vi apuntar a Dimitri, gritarle algo y luego comenzar a caminar hacia nosotras.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Se rió Sydney.

– Nada – Dijo ella mirando a Dimitri con los labios torcidos, sin una sonrisa, se notaba pensativa.

– Oye leeremos el libro a las siete – Dije sonriendo – Dentro de una hora más o menos

Ella me miro intrigada – Pensé que te ibas a broncear – Tomo unos lentes de sol y se los puso, apoyó los codos en la arena para mantenerse inclinada hacia arriba, sentada.

– Rose, soy un vampiro – Respondí riendo – No puedo estar al sol por mucho tiempo y no quiero cansarme. Si me bronceo lo haré

– Hm – Suspiró – A veces lo olvido

– A veces ser un vampiro es un verdadero fastidio – Suspiré de mala gana.

Ella me sonrió tranquila. Vi a la hermana menor de Dimitri, Viktoria, acercarse a nosotras tranquila.

– Eh – Rose la miró sonriendo – ¿Vienes a unirte al club de la vagancia?

– No estamos vagando – Dijo Sydney – Descansando

– Es igual, suena mejor como lo digo yo – Dijo Rose riendo.

– ¿Has visto a Dimka? – Pregunto Viktoria bruscamente.

– Anda por allí de mal humor – Respondió Rose.

– Será porque lo atacaste – Dije.

– No lo ataque – Se defendió Rose se frotó un hombro – Lo que sucede es que alguien, cuyo nombre no diré, lo mantuvo toda la noche despierto con su borrachería

– Adrian – Dijimos todas. Rose nos miro, con los lentes de sol apenas si pude ver su ceño fruncido.

– ¿Tan obvio es? – Pregunto.

– Dijiste borrachería – Me encogí de hombros.

– Rose, creo que también tienes la culpa de que este molesto. Le atacaste – Retomo la idea inicial Jill.

– No. Yo estaba tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa, hace como dos semanas él dijo que no podría tomarlo por sorpresa así que básicamente intento demostrar mi punto – Dijo Rose – Puedo hacerlo

– Necesito verlo – Dijo Viktoria preocupada.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rose.

– Solo quiero hablar con él. Mamá ha llamado – Dijo Viktoria con una sonrisa.

– Eso explica algunas cosas – Dijo Rose pensativa. Yo fruncí el ceño confundida – Yo también estaría de mal humor con esa noticia, aunque no le estoy tomando mucha importancia

– A ti solo te molesta mi abuela, porque es más que obvio para todas nosotras que mi madre es de tu agrado – dijo Viktoria sonriendo, Rose sonrió cómplice – ¿Dónde está?

– Por allí – Rose apunto a cierto lugar.

– Gracias, y creo que deberías pensártelo dos veces si quieres intentar tomarlo por sorpresa porque serán tres meses los que estaremos aquí – Mire a la chica alejarse.

– Las hermanas de Dimitri son tranquilas, apenas si comentan durante las lecturas – Dije tranquilamente.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose recostándose – Despiértenme cuando haya que volver a casa

Me reí ligeramente sin creerme que fuera a dormirse enserio. La tarde se paso tranquila, pude bañarme en el mar un tiempo corto, pero tuve que volver a la arena debajo del quitasol. Rose estaba conduciendo la moto acuática cuando Dimitri se nos acerco para avisarnos que ya era hora.

Sonreí. Envié un pensamiento a Rose y luego ella se nos acerco tranquila. Usaba la parte de arriba de un bikini negro y unos shorts cortos playeros. Usando los lentes de sol. Volvimos a casa en el jeep playero con Dimitri al volante. Una vez en casa nos preparamos para poder leer un poco, pero en tanto, Rose y Eddie se pusieron a jugar hasta que ésta cayo en la piscina. Eddie se reía a carcajadas y como venganza Rose lo lanzó también.

– No hay nada mejor que estar al sol – Murmuró ella dejándose junto a Dimitri que la rodeó con un brazo. Dimitri le sonrió jugando con su cabello mojado.

– Si te volcaste feo en la moto – Se rió Christian.

– Fue un accidente – Rose sonrió.

Sydney tomo el libro – Comencemos con el siguiente capítulo

– Sí – Dije poniéndome una sudadera ligera de color blanco encima del bikini azul eléctrico. Christian me besó en la mejilla.

Lo mire por unos segundos, él no parecía tener frío y el sol estaba por ocultarse así que en cualquier segundo iba a quejarse. Usaba unos shorts playeros azules con unos diseños blancos y verdes. De hecho, no todos nos cambiamos de ropa después de volver de la playa, nos quedamos como estábamos debido a que aún había algo de sol, pero no duraría por mucho tiempo.

– Capítulo 3 – Dijo Syndey sonriendo.

"**¿Por qué tan malhumorada pequeña dhampir?" Yo me dirigía a través de los dormitorios en dirección hacia el área común, cuando percibí el olor a cigarrillos de clavo.**

– Siempre siguiendo a Rose – Suspiró pesadamente Sydney.

– No es para tanto y es el pasado – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué eres tan acosador? – Preguntó Eddie cruzándose de brazos.

– Hay cosas que no entenderías – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

**Suspire. "Adrian, tú eres la última persona la cual deseo ver en este momento".**

– Ella era tan cruel con mi compañía. Nunca apreciándola – Dijo Adrian de mala gana.

Rodé los ojos – Creo que Rose no estaba de humor para la presencia de nadie

– Gracias, creo – Dijo ella con una mueca.

**Adrian es un Moroi real "adquirido" en nuestro reciente viaje de esquís.**

– ¿Adquirido? – Adrian frunció el ceño.

– Adquirido, significa que apareciste de la nada y te nos uniste – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– No significa eso – Dije.

– En ese contexto sí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Tu lógica – Suspire.

**Él era unos años más viejo que yo y había vuelto a San Vladimir con el motivo de trabajar en el aprendizaje del espíritu junto a Lissa.**

– Y hemos aprendido tantas cosas – Dije sonriendo – Aún nos quedan más por aprender

– Tendríamos más tiempo si tan solo no fueras la reina – Se quejó él.

– Ahora tendremos tiempo para poder practicar un poco – Dije sonriendo.

**Hasta ahora era el único otro usuario del espíritu que nosotros conocíamos.**

– Y ahora no es solo el único, tenemos a Sonya – Mascullé.

– Pero Rose conoció a una pareja – Dijo Adrian apuntando a Rose. Yo la mire rápidamente.

– Ah, es verdad – Dije – Pero nunca nos han presentado

– Siguen en el desierto ártico – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros, recargada en el pecho de Dimitri mientras él la abrazaba.

– Hubiera sido buena idea conversar con ellos, sobre todo nosotras dos – Dije mirándola – ¿No habías dicho que están vinculados?

– Eso dije – Asintió tranquila – Pero yo hable con Mark más que con Oksana, aunque aún así llegue a saber ciertas cosas del espíritu

– ¡Como encantar objetos! – Dije emocionada.

**Era arrogante y mimado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo complaciéndose con cigarrillo, alcohol y mujeres.**

– Auch – Adrian llevo la mano al corazón – Ahora si me hieres pequeña dhampir. Y yo que pensé que no ibas a decir nada malo sobre mí

– Yo tengo algo malo que decir sobre todos, incluso sobre mí misma – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– ¿Mí? – Pregunte.

Ella me miró – No lo creo. Pero si llegara a decir algo malo sobre ti, recuerda que te quiero y que eres mi mejor amiga

Rodé los ojos al notar que intentaba persuadirme.

– Sydney por favor sigue – Ella miró el libro bastante incómoda, y eso me hizo pensar en que quizá había algo allí que no quería decir. Trago saliva.

**También estaba enamorado de mí –o al menos quería llevarme a la cama.**

Antes de que Adrian pudiera decir algo Dimitri gruñó lanzándole una mirada dura. Sydeney aún estaba algo incomoda y evitaba mirar a Adrian, en tanto Rose, bueno, ella estaba despreocupada.

Nadie comento nada después de eso, y era mejor así. Sydney bebió un poco de agua y siguió con la lectura.

"**Aparentemente" dijo. "Apenas te he visto desde que regresamos. Si no te conociera mejor diría que me estás evitando."**

– Es obvio que no me conocías – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Te estoy evitando"**

– Que cruel – Se rió Eddie.

– A él nunca le ha importado lo que piensa la gente – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Él exhalo fuerte y pasó una mano por su cabello marrón oscuro que siempre mantenía de forma desordenada. "Mira, Rose tú no tienes que parecer del tipo difícil, ya que me tienes."**

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Te hacías la difícil?

– No – Dijo ella – Adrian es molesto cuando se lo propone

**Adrian sabía perfectamente que yo no jugaba a hacerme la difícil, pero él siempre tenía un gusto particular en burlarse de mí.**

– Todos lo tienen – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Son estilos diferentes – Dijo Jill riendo.

"**No estoy realmente de humor para tu puesto encanto el día de hoy."**

– Nunca lo estás – Dijo Adrian bufando.

"**¿Qué pasa, entonces? Tú estás pisoteándote cada charco que encuentras y parece que vas a golpear a la primera persona que veas"**

– ¿Y aún así decidiste acercártele? Hombre, seguro que no valoras tu vida – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Adrian se encogió de hombros – Ella no podría hacerle daño a una carita bonita como la mía

Rose rodó los ojos.

"**¿Por qué estás dando vueltas, entonces? ¿No estás preocupado porque te golpeé?"**

– Eso es no valorar su vida. Si ella anda con el genio de los mil demonios es mejor mantener distancia – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Mira quien lo dice – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– ¿Alguna vez me has visto enojado? No, porque soy todo sereno – Sonrió Abe tranquilo.

Pensé un poco en sus palabras sabiendo que tenía razón. Cuando le molestaba él normalmente lo demostraba con amenazas en un tono tranquilo, sereno, y cuando estaba enojado bastaba una sola mirada para saberlo. No era como Rose que explotaba con su fino vocabulario y sus manos hechas puños

– Liss – Rose me miro de mala gana y no pude evitar reírme.

– Lo siento, pero es la verdad – Me defendí.

"**Aw, tú nunca podrás hacerme daño. Mi cara es demasiado bonita."**

– Que sincronización – Dije riendo.

"**No es lo suficientemente bonita para compensar tu grosería, el humo cancerígeno que soplas en mi cara. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Fumar no está permitido en el campus, Abby Badica consiguió una detención de dos semanas cuando ella fue sorprendida."**

– ¿Dos semanas? – Dijo Jill sorprendida – Solo por fumar

– Oye, ¿tú nunca…? – Intento decir Abe.

– No – Dijo Rose ofendida – Jamás. Tomaba, pero no fumaba

– Bien – Dijo Abe asintiendo tranquilo. ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo de que su hija no fumara pero sí tomara?

"**Estoy encima de las reglas, Rose. No soy ni un estudiante ni del personal, soy simplemente un espíritu libre que deambula en tu honrada escuela como quiere."**

– Aún así no debieron permitírtelo – Dijo la madre de Rose seria – Las reglas están hecha para estudiantes, parte del personal y visitantes

– Es igual – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Ya no podemos hacer nada

"**Tal vez deberías irte a deambular un poco ahora".**

– Que sutil forma de decirme que no me querías cerca – Dijo Adrian.

– Tú nunca entiendes las indirectas – Dijo Rose.

"**Tú quieres deshacerte de mí, entonces dime lo que está pasando."**

– Chantajista – Dijo Christian – No era de tu incumbencia

– Veo que cuando quiero saber algo siempre me regañas diciendo que no era de mi incumbencia – Dijo Adrian.

– Tal vez porque los temas en los que te metes no son de tu incumbencia – Christian respondió tranquilo.

**No había forma de evitar esto. Además, él lo sabría pronto. Todos lo sabrían. "Fui asignada a Christian para mi experiencia de campo".**

– Y está tranquilita – Dijo Adrian riendo, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo – ¿Alguien quiere? Relájate pequeña dhampir, no me mires así. Estamos afuera

Supuse que la mirada de disgusto de Rose bastaba para decir que a todos nos molestaba el aroma a cigarrillo, pero a Adrian no le importaba en lo mínimo. Incluso Syndey tenía una mirada de disgusto.

**Hubo una pausa, y entonces Adrian rompió en risas.**

– Que considerado – Dijo con sarcasmo Rose.

– A mí también me dio risa, hasta que supe del berrinche que hiciste – Dije.

– Berrinche – Se rió ella suavemente.

– Rose, no seas inmadura – Gemí. Ella se rió nuevamente y luego bebió un poco de agua.

– Lo siento – Sonrió divertida – Sydney adelante

"**Wow. Ahora entiendo, llevando en cuenta eso, tú realmente pareces notablemente tranquila."**

– Le hacía falta aire – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Yo supuse que sería Lissa" gruñí. "No puedo creer que ellos hicieran esto conmigo."**

– Por nada – Dijo Dimitri con sarcasmo.

Rose sonrió.

"**¿Por qué ellos hicieron eso? ¿Existe alguna posibilidad que tú no quedes con ella cuando te gradúes?"**

– Alguna – Bufó Rose – Todo el mundo quería alejarme de ella

– ¿Realmente? – La miré sorprendida.

Ella asintió.

"**No. Todos ellos parecen pensar que esto va a ayudarme a entrenarme mejor ahora. Dimitri y yo seremos su verdaderos guardianes más adelante."**

– Solo tú – Dije sonriendo.

Rose sonrió.

– Yo nunca entendí – Christian me miro confundido – por qué Dimitri termino siendo mi guardián

– Ah, es cierto – Dije extrañada.

Mire a Rose buscando respuesta y la vi desviar la mirada, al igual que como lo hacía Dimitri. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Hay algo que ustedes saben y nosotros no? – Pregunte.

– No – Dijeron ambos. Estaba por decir algo más cuando Syndey se me adelanto con la lectura del libro.

**Adrian me dio una mirada de soslayo. "Oh estoy seguro que será bastante incómodo para ti"**

– No lo es – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Porque Dimitri no es mi guardián – Dije tranquila.

– Supongo – Musito ella.

**Tenía que ser una de las cosas más extrañas del universo que Lissa no sospechara nada acerca de mis sentimientos por Dimitri pero Adrian lo había notado.**

– ¡AH! ¡No tienes que sacarme eso en cara! – Me crucé de brazos. Rose se rió.

– No lo he hecho – Dijo – Fue Sydney

– Es lo que está escrito – Dijo Sydney encogiéndose de hombros.

– Oye es cierto, ¿cómo nunca te enteraste? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Supongo que estaba muy distraída con todo y sobre todo pensando en buscarle un novio a mi mejor amiga – Respondí con sinceridad.

Rose sonrió tranquila mientras que Dimitri levantaba una ceja intrigado.

– Además, yo no podía leerlas auras y estoy muy segura de que así habría sido más sencillo – Replique.

"**Como he dicho, hoy tus comentarios no son apreciados."**

– Ni ayer, ni ahora, ni pasado, ni nunca – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos – Ya entendí

Rose se rió ligeramente.

Mire a Christian que se encogía de hombros despreocupado.

**Él aparentemente no estaba de acuerdo. Yo tenía un sentimiento de sospecha de que él ya había estado bebiendo, y eso que apenas era la hora del almuerzo. **

– Para ti, yo bebo todo el día – Rodó los ojos Adrian.

– Es que es la verdad – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**¿Cuál es el problema? Christian estará con Lissa todo el tiempo de cualquier forma."**

– Siento pena por el pobre tonto que haya sido tu guardián durante la experiencia de campo – Dijo Eddie.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunte.

– Solo digo – Dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros.

– El pobre tonto, ese que mencionas, no se graduó – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

– Pobre – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Adrian tenía un punto.**

– Claro que sí – Sonrió él.

**No es como que lo fuese a admitir ante él.**

– Siempre tu orgullo primero, ¿verdad? – Dijo él provocándola.

Rose no dijo nada.

**Entonces durante ese corto espacio de tiempo en camino, él cambio el tema justo cuando nos acercábamos al edificio.**

"**¿Te he mencionado sobre las auras?"**

– Sí Adrian – Dijo Eddie cansado y rodando los ojos – Sabemos que tú eres el primero que podía ver las auras. Ya me cansas con tus temas

Me reí ligeramente.

– No hablaba contigo, porque por si no lo recuerdas no estabas allí – Dijo Adrian.

**De pronto pregunto. Había una nota extraña en su voz. Vacilante. Curiosa. Eso no era típico. Todo lo que usualmente dice son burlas.**

– Yo no digo solo burlas – Dijo Adrian – Digo cosas interesantes

"**No sé. Sí, una vez. Dijiste que era oscura o algo así. ¿Por qué?" Las auras son campos de energía que rodean a cada persona. Sus colores y brillos están supuestamente ligados a la personalidad y energía de cada persona. Solo los usuarios del espíritu pueden verlas. Adrian había estado haciéndolo durante tanto tiempo que solo él puede recordar, pero Lissa todavía estaba aprendiendo.**

– Wow, ¿cómo lo sabes todo? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Ahí dice que lo estuviste diciendo durante un tiempo – Explico Rose.

– Ah, claro – Dijo Eddie – Presta atención Adrian

Él se rió – ¿Quién puede prestar atención a la lectura cuando una chica tan hermosa lo está leyendo? – Preguntó acercándose a Sydney que le sonreía algo sonrojada.

"**Es difícil de explicar. Tal vez no sea nada." Se detuvo cerca de la puerta e inhalo profundamente su cigarro. Se dirigió afuera de modo que podría alejar el humo de mí, pero el viento lo trajo de vuelta. "Las auras son extrañas, ellas disminuyen, fluyen y cambian de color y brillo. Unas son brillantes y otras son pálidas. De vez en cuando algunas se ajustan y se encienden como un color tan puro que puedes…"**

– ¿Por qué la lección de auras? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– No tiene de malo, tú le das esas… ahm… ¿cómo se llaman? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Lecciones zen – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– ¿Realmente se llaman así? – Pregunte.

– No. Roza les puso ese nombre a mis consejos – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

Roza. Que lindo sonaba ese nombre. Me di cuenta que siempre que Dimitri la llamaba por su nombre en ruso era por cariño, cuando ambos estaban en un ambiente romántico o cuando simplemente trataba de demostrar algo que le encanta de Rose. En comparación con ella que siempre lo llamaba camarada.

**Él inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo. Reconocí los signos de aquel extraño estado de "aturdimiento" que a veces lleva. "Tú puedes entender al instante lo que yo quiero decir. Es como ver dentro de su alma."**

– Pero no puedes ver dentro de su propia alma – Dijo Eddie – Nadie puede leer el alma de Rose, creo que con algo de suerte Dimitri lo hace

– Hay conocerla muy bien. Yo puedo entender un poquito, sin necesidad de usar las auras – Dije sonriendo. Rose, por otro lado, sonreía.

– Supongo que divertido para ti ahora que puedes usar las auras – Dijo.

– Sí – Asentí.

**Sonreí. "Pero tú no te has figurado en la mía, ¿uh? ¿O lo que quiera que estos colores signifique?"**

– Tu estado de ánimo – Dije.

– Sí, eso supongo ahora – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Él se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en eso. Tú hablas con suficientes personas, tienes un sentido de lo que ellos son y entonces comienzas a ver que son los mismo tipo de personas con las mismas clases de colores… después de un tiempo, los colores significan algo."**

– Ya veo – Dijo Sydney – A eso se refieren con auras

– ¿No estabas entendiendo? – Pregunte confundida.

– Solo un poco – Dijo ella sonriendo.

"**¿Qué aspecto tiene la mía ahora?"**

– La misma de siempre – Dije tranquila.

– No era para ahora – Se rió Rose.

**Él me dio un vistazo. "Eh, yo no puedo determinar eso hoy."**

– Wow, eso es nuevo – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Lo sabía. Tú has estado bebiendo." Sustancias como alcohol o ciertos medicamentos entorpecen los efectos del espíritu.**

– Y nuestro vínculo – Le arranque de las manos un vaso con un poco de cerveza a Rose. Ella gruñó.

"**Justo lo suficiente para alejar el frío. Puedo adivinar como son sus auras, sin embargo, normalmente son como las otras, del tipo de colores que se arremolinan –esta es justo la clase inmersa en la oscuridad. Como si tú siempre tuvieses una sombra siguiéndote."**

– Tengo una sombra siguiéndome – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Se llama shadow-kissed

– No puede ser que estés bromeando con eso – Dije.

– Vamos, diré que es la parte que está muerta, la que murió en el accidente – Dijo Rose tranquila, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Basta. Me asusta – Dije. Ella suspiró.

**Algo en su voz hizo estremecerme. Aunque hubiese oído hablar de él y a Lissa de auras mucho, realmente nunca pensé en ello como algo que tuviese que preocuparme.**

– No es algo para preocuparte – Dijo Sonya tranquila – A menos que escondas algo

– No escondo nada – Dijo automáticamente Rose, como si realmente ocultara algo. Sonya le sonrió divertida y yo la mire extrañada. No ocultaba nada, eso era cierto.

– Atrapada Rose – Dijo Adrian.

– Solo puedes saber que esconde algo cuando está pensando en ese algo – Dije riendo, mire a Rose que sonrió – Ella no esconde nada

– Prima, eres tan inocente – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Allí, mira ese color, es como si estuviera alarmada

Yo mire a Rose confundida, luego supuse algo. Ella se me acerco y hablo en un susurro.

– Ya sabes, nadie conoce el por qué Víctor está muerto – Dijo ella – Eso es lo que probablemente ve Adrian

– Oh – Asentí. Es por eso que yo la veía igual que siempre, y claro Sonya también, ambos sabemos lo que paso con Víctor por lo tanto es normal siempre ver a Rose igual, no había nada diferente.

**Estás eran más bien como alguna clase de estado falsos –una cosa cool con una pequeña sustancia.**

– No entendí nada – Me reí ligeramente.

– No importa, sigamos adelante – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Esto es tan divertido" dijo. "¿Tú nunca piensas sobre frases motivadoras?"**

– Yo no soy como tu novio Ruso – Dijo Adrian.

– Es mejor así – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Su mirada desanimada desapareció y su alegría normal regreso. "No te preocupes pequeña dhampir. Tú podrás estar rodeada por nubes, pero siempre serás como la luz del sol para mí."**

– Ah que dulce – Dije.

– Y como siempre ella despreciándome – Se quejó Adrian.

– Sé que no estabas enterado Adrian, pero no necesitaba a un adulador día y noche siguiéndome – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– No hay nada más que decir – Dije riendo.

**Hice rodar mis ojos. Él dejo caer su cigarrillo en la acera y lo saco fuera con el pie. "Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego."**

– Típico de Adrian – Bufó Rose.

– Hombre, nadie puede compararse conmigo – Se rió Adrian.

**Me dedico una galante reverencia y comenzó a alejarse en dirección hacia el alojamiento de visitantes.**

"**¡Acabas de tirar una basura!" grité**

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa el medio ambiente? – Pregunto Jill.

– No lo sé – Dijo Rose – No me gusta la basura en el suelo, nada más

– Arruina tu concepto de belleza – Dije riendo. Rose me guiño el ojo.

"**Encima de las reglas, Rose" respondió. "Encima de las reglas."**

– Siempre tan Adrian – Suspiro Christian.

**Sacudiendo mi cabeza, recogí el cigarro del extremo frío y lo deposite en un cubo de basura que estaba en el lado de afuera del edificio. Cuando entre, el calor dentro me daba la bienvenida y sacudí el barro de mis botas.**

– ¿Cómo el calor puede dar una bienvenida? – Preguntó Eddie riéndose.

– Porque… ah, tú solo escucha. Odio las dar respuestas a preguntas inútiles – Dijo Rose.

– No son inútiles, son curiosas – Se rió Christian – Y muy interesantes

**Abajo en la cafetería, encontré envuelto el almuerzo para la tarde. Aquí, dhampirs se sentaban lado a lado con Morois, proporcionando un estudio de contrastes.**

– Demasiado técnico – Me reí.

Ella sonrió.

**Dhampirs con nuestra sangre medio-humana, éramos más grandes- aunque no más altos y con cuerpos más fuertes.**

– ¿Te molesta tu altura Rosie? – Se burló Christian.

– No – Bufó Rose. Miró a Dimitri – Bueno, un poco. Solo porque es una tortura cuando tú te vas sentado en el lado de la ventana

Me reí entre dientes.

**Las chicas novatas teníamos más curvas que las ultra-delgadas chicas Moroi, los chicos novatos eran mucho más musculosos que algunos de sus colegas vampiros.**

– ¿Estás diciendo que somos débiles? – Pregunto Christian acusadoramente.

– Un tantito – Dijo ella tranquila.

Christian gruñó.

**La apariencia de los Moroi era plana y delicada, como porcelana, mientras la de nosotros era bronceada por estar más a fuera en el sol.**

– ¡Gracias por el sol! – Rose sonrió ansiosa.

– Me alegra que puedas disfrutarlo – Dije, con cierto sarcasmo. Ella sonrió – Porque yo no lo hago

Ella me miró preocupada. Sonreí.

**Lissa se sentó en una mesa sola, pareciendo serena y angelical con un suéter blanco.**

– Es falso ese semblante – Dijeron todos riendo.

– Claro que no – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

**Su cabello rubio pálido caía sobre sus hombros. Ella levanto la vista cuando me aproximaba sus sentimientos de bienvenida fluían a mí a través de nuestra conexión. Sonrió abiertamente.**

– Les dije – Dije con una sonrisa de superioridad. Rose se rió.

– Sydney sigue leyendo – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Ah, mira tu rostro. Es cierto, ¿no? Realmente fuiste asignada a Christian." La fulmine con la mirada.**

– Que mala – Dijo Christian riendo, me besó en la mejilla – Así es mejor

– Hey, la única que tiene derecho de burlarse de ella y salir ilesa soy yo – Dije sonriendo.

– Es decir que nosotros vamos en contra de la ley de Rose – Se rió Adrian.

– Idiotas – Se quejó Rose.

– ¿Por qué plural? – Dijo Christian.

– ¿Te sientes identificado? – Se burló Rose.

– Un poco – Dijo él. Me reí.

– Eddie, tú también – Dijo Rose – Los tres son tal para cual

"**¿Matándolo podría parecer un poco menos miserable?" **

– ¡Oye! – Christian se quejo ofendido.

Rose sonrió divertida.

**Ella me dio una mirada censurada pero divertida cuando probaba su último resto de yogurt de fresa de su cuchara. "Él es mi novio después de todo, salgo con él todo el tiempo, no es tan malo."**

– ¿Tan malo? – Christian me miro ofendido – ¿Tan?

– Solo intentaba sacarle una sonrisa a Rose – Me encogí con una sonrisa nerviosa – Ya sabes que no eres malo

Rose se rió.

"**Tú tienes una paciencia de un santo." Me queje sentándome en una silla.**

– Eso es verdad – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

Sonreí ligeramente.

"**Y además de eso, tú no tienes que estar con él 24/7"**

– Oye, yo pensé que la ibas a regañar por el berrinche – Dijo Adrian apuntándome.

– Supe del berrinche un poquito tarde, pero… – La miré – No importaba, tenía otras cosas en la mente

– Oh, ya veo. Yo vengo después – Dijo Christian. Lo besé en la mejilla al reírme un poquito.

"**Tampoco tú. Solo serán 24/6"**

– En teoría – Dijo Rose.

"**Es lo mismo. Esto podría ser también 24/10" **

**Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso no tiene ningún sentido."**

– Se trata de Rose – Dijo, como si fuera la respuesta, Adrian.

– En todo caso – Dije asintiendo.

**Deje fuera mi observación idiota y mire inexpresivamente alrededor de todo el comedor. El cuarto zumbaba con noticias de la inminente prueba de campo, que comenzaría en cuanto el almuerzo terminara.**

– Ah, así que sabré como ha sido su prueba – Dije sonriendo, casi emocionada. Rose se rió.

**La mejor amiga de Camille había sido asignada con el mejor amigo de Ryan, y ellos cuatro se reunían alegremente pareciendo como si ellos estuviesen a punto de comprender un encuentro doble de seis semanas.**

– Estaba arreglado – Dijo Rose apoyándose en la mesa cruzada de brazos y descansando su mentón sobre los brazos en una expresión derrotada.

Dimitri se rió pasando una mano por la espalda casi desnuda de Rose, él estaba recostado en la silla y no se había movido mucho.

– ¿No tienes frío? – Pregunte.

– Christian tiene – Dijo ella mirándome, tranquila y sin moverse de su posición – Está temblando

– No es verdad – Dijo Christian, aunque efectivamente estaba temblando un poco.

– Di lo que quieras, he visto como frotas tu mano izquierda contra el asiento para darte calor – Dijo Rose tranquila. Giro la cabeza para ver un vaso de limonada que estaba frente a ella – Esto es aburrido. ¿Por qué debemos pasar las vacaciones leyendo libros?

– Porque es divertido – Respondió Jill.

– Desearía un poquito de sol – Suspiró, escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos – Sydney, continúa

**Me reí ligeramente. Por lo menos alguien disfrutaba de esto. Suspire. Christian, mi más reciente y futura carga, se encontraba afuera con los alimentadores –humanos que donaban su sangre voluntariamente a los Moroi.**

– ¿Carga? – Pregunto Christian.

– Alimentadores. ¿Van a venir? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

– Sí. Todas las mañanas – Abe miró su reloj – De hecho ya están en camino, llamaron antes de que empezáramos con los libros, entraron en trafico

Asentí lentamente.

**A través de nuestra conexión, sentí que Lissa deseaba decirme algo. Ella esperaba porque estaba preocupada por mi mal humor y quería asegurarse que estuviera mejor.**

– Eso solo puede significar que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno – Dijo Eddie riéndose.

Sonreí nerviosa.

– Sí. Siempre es igual – Dijo Rose sin levantar la cabeza.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunte.

– No – Dijo.

**Sonreí. "Deja de preocuparte por mí. ¿Qué sucede?"**

– ¿Cómo me dices que no me preocupe por ti? – Me quejé.

– Tú sabes – Dijo tranquila.

Fruncí el ceño. Realmente prefería preocuparme por mi amiga, ella lo sabía, pero no quería que me preocupara por ella porque supuestamente tenía el tema de que los Moroi eran primero.

– Basta – Gruñó.

– Necesitas divertirte – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Ya lo sé – Levanto la cabeza de golpe, con una sonrisa. Miró a Dimitri – ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo?

– ¿Por qué? Oh… – Dimitri la miro entendiendo, fruncí el ceño – No me parece correcto

– Vamos camarada, no podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados – Dijo Rose, con un tono que sonaba bastante provocativo. Todos miramos a Dimitri, estaba tan serio como de costumbre – ¿Sí?

– Buena idea – Dijo Abe de pronto, llamando la atención de todos – Y aprovecha de pasar a comprar más carne para la parrillada. Estaremos despiertos toda la noche, como vampiros

– No era la idea que tenía – Dijo Rose suspirando. Echándose atrás, se recostó con Dimitri en la silla, él paso un brazo dejándolo caer por un hombro de Rose.

– No. Tú idea era ir a algún local en donde puedas divertirte. Una disco o un pub – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Maldito seas – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

Me reí ligeramente. Se notaba que eran familia, demasiado. Abe podía conocer los planes de Rose sin problema, sobre todo cuando parecían ser obvios, o simplemente los adivinaba por un golpe de suerte. Quién sabe. Yo, por mi parte, tengo más problemas en saber que piensa Rose, pero lo logro al final.

**Ella sonrió de nuevo, sus labios rosa brillante ocultaban sus colmillos. "He conseguido el permiso".**

– ¿Permiso? – Todos me miraron confundidos. Yo apunte al libro y Sydney sonrió.

"**¿Permiso para-?" La respuesta revoloteo más rápido en su mente antes de que hubiera podido expresarlo. "¿Qué?" exclamé. "¿Vas a parar de tomar tus medicamentos?"**

– Alguien no está contenta – Dijo en un tono cantarín Jill, sonriendo.

Rose suspiró.

**El espíritu era un poder asombroso,**

– Gracias – Dijimos al unisonó Adrian, Sonya y yo.

Rose sonrió.

**cuyas increíbles habilidades apenas comenzábamos a entender.**

– Y aún lo hacemos – Me reí ligeramente.

**Sin embargo esto tenía un efecto secundario muy desagradable, podía conducir a la depresión o la locura.**

– Locura – Suspire pesadamente. Rose me regalo una sonrisa, sabiendo que era un miedo. Sonreí un poco.

**Parte de la razón del porque Adrian bebía tanto (aparte de su naturaleza fiestera) era para entorpecer los efectos secundarios. Lissa tenía un modo más saludable de hacerlo.**

– Que mala eres conmigo – Dijo Adrian.

– No te ofendas, pero así es la vida – Dijo Rose.

– Realmente estás cansada, ¿de qué? – Pregunte.

– Creo que me golpeé con una piedra cuando la moto se volcó – Dijo ella suspirando – Tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza

– O quizás un mal presagio – Dijo Sonya, seria – Rose, ¿tienes tus defensas arriba?

– Sí – Dijo ella cansada – Están todas así que no hay de que preocuparse

– ¿Defensas? – Preguntó Christian confundido.

– Por los fantasmas – Respondí – Normalmente el dolor de cabeza es como una advertencia

– Ya te lo dije, me golpeé la cabeza, o eso creo – Dijo ella tranquila.

– Quizá fue cuando Dimitri te tumbo dos veces – Dijo Sydney riendo ligeramente.

– Algún día lo tomaré por sorpresa, algún día – Suspiro ella.

**Ella tomaba antidepresivos, lo que totalmente corta la magia.**

– Así como el beber – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

– Sí, eso es insano – Dijo Rose.

– Nosotras también bebemos – Dije.

– Pero no con esa intensión – Contradijo.

**Odiaba no poder trabajar más con el espíritu, pero era una compensación más aceptable para no volverse loca. Bueno, yo pensaba que lo era.**

– Tú siempre piensas cosas raras – Dije.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo en considerarlo como un experimento insano. Yo sabía que ella estaba esperando comenzar con la magia de nuevo, pero realmente no había pensado que ella lo hiciera de nuevo –o que alguien se lo permitiera.**

– ¿No querías que las dejara? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Yo no diría que no querías, más bien, no pensaba – Respondió Rose tranquila.

Asentí lentamente.

"**Tengo que presentarme con la Sr. Carmack cada día y regularmente hablar con un consejero"**

– Uhg eso es lo peor del mundo – Se quejo Rose.

Me reí ligeramente – No fue tan malo. Ella te ayudo, ¿no?

Rose me miró, sería, y por un segundo pude ver algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar, pero en su aura había un detalle que no se me escapaba: temor.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte.

– Nada – Dijo ella – Y yo no estaba loca

**Lissa hizo una cara en su última parte, pero por lo general sus pensamientos siguen siendo bastantes optimistas.**

– Así es ella – Christian me besó en la mejilla – Te amo

– Yo también – Le sonreí.

"**Adrian es una mala influencia."**

– Cierto – Dijo Christian.

– Síp – Eddie asintió.

– Un tantito – Admitió Sydney.

– Oye – Adrian le frunció el ceño y ella se rió ligeramente.

– En ocasiones lo eres – Dijo ella.

– Y con "ocasiones" quieres decir siempre – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Ay por Dios – Suspiró Adrian.

"**Él no me hace hacer esto, Rose. Yo lo decidí." Cuando no respondí ella toco ligeramente mi brazo. "Hey, escucha. No te preocupes, yo estoy mucha mejor, hay muchas personas que van a cuidar de mí."**

– Por supuesto que sí – Christian sonrió abrazándome.

– Vaya, eso hace que mi trabajo sea más ligero – Dijo Rose apoyándose nuevamente en la mesa, solo que con el codo y reposando la mejilla en la mano. Dándome la espalda.

– Siento que algo te sucede – Dije.

– Ya te he dicho que no es nada – Dijo bruscamente, mirándome molesta.

– Rose – Dije suavemente. Ella respiró hondo y luego miró a Sydney.

– ¿Falta mucho? –

Syndey negó con la cabeza – Dos o tres páginas – Rose gruñó con la respuesta.

– ¿Qué te molesta? – Preguntó Christian confundido.

Dimitri se rió entre dientes.

– Basta. Seguro que no puedo ser más miserable – Dijo ella.

La mire confundida, obviamente Dimitri notaba que es lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero yo no. Yo solo sabía que algo le molestaba.

– Liss, ni lo intentes – Dijo Rose – Si sigues así harás que me sienta peor

– Lo siento – Trague saliva. Tome un vaso con algo de vodka y luego bebí, Rose me sonrió ligeramente.

"**Todos excepto yo." Le dije melancólicamente. **

– No es tan malo – Dije sonriendo – Estaba bien, ¿no crees?

– Odio no ser yo quien te proteja – Se encogió de hombros.

**A través de la habitación Christian entraba por un juego de puertas dobles y se aproximaba hacia nosotras. El reloj mostraba cinco para el fin del almuerzo.**

– ¿Y tú no estabas comiendo? – Jill la miro sorprendida.

– No – Dijo tranquila.

"**Oh hombre. La hora decisiva estaba casi por comenzar."**

**Christian tira de una silla en nuestra mesa y la gira, dejando su mentón descansar sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quito un poco de su cabello negro alrededor de sus ojos azules y nos dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

Sonreí divertida. Rose gruñó.

– Soy miserable –

– Vamos, no puedes hablar enserio – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo – Ya olvídate de eso y sigue escuchando

– Es por eso que soy miserable – Se quejo Rose.

**Sentí el corazón de Lissa iluminarse ante su presencia.**

– Como siempre – Dijo Rose.

Christian se rió mientras yo me sonrojaba un poquito. Le di un golpe en el brazo a mi mejor amiga. En tanto, mi novio me miraba encantado.

"**No puedo esperar para que comience el show" dijo. "Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho, Rose. Eligiendo cortinas, cepillando el cabello uno del otro, contándonos historias de fantasmas."**

– No sé porque a todos les daba por mencionar a los fantasmas ese día – Dijo Rose – Es como si el mundo me intentara señalar algo. O todos se pusieran de acuerdo para verme estremecer

– Quizá ambas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Rose suspiro.

**La referencia de "historias de fantasma" parecía un poco más próxima a la realidad de lo que me gustaría. No es que elegir cortinas o cepillar el cabello de Christian fuese mucho más atrayente.**

– ¿Realmente iban a elegir cortinas y a cepillarse el cabello? – Pregunto Adrian burlándose.

– Era sarcasmo – Dijo Christian.

**Sacudí mi cabeza con exasperación y me puse de pie. "Voy a dejarlos a ustedes dos solos durante sus últimos momentos privados." Ellos se rieron.**

Nos reímos también. Rose sonrió.

**Camine a lo largo de la fila del almuerzo, esperando encontrar algunas rosquillas de los restos del desayuno.**

– Eso no es nada nuevo – Se rió Christian.

Rose gimió placenteramente – Me encantaría tener una ahora mismo

– Podrías ir a comprar al pueblo, pero claro, seguro no quieres hacer el viaje y… – Intento decir Abe, pero se detuvo al ver a Rose ponerse en pie y ponerse un chaleco canguro color gris con letras rojas en clítico. La mire confundida – Estaba bromeando

– Yo no – Rose sonrió – Dame las llaves

– No. Siéntate para poder leer. Todos quedamos que leeríamos dos capítulos por día y apenas estamos empezando – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Bueno, es menos de lo que esperaba – Rose se sentó nuevamente.

– Agradécelo. Antes leíamos cinco – Dije riendo.

Ella suspiró.

**Hasta el momento solo conseguí ver croasant, pasteles y escalfado de peras. Esto debe de haber sido día intelectual de la cafetería pensé.**

– ¿Por qué? – Me reí.

– No habían rosquillas – Dijo ella como si fuese obvio.

– Tú eres como Homero Simpson, pero en una versión femenina… y con un color de piel más bronceado que amarillo – Se rió Eddie. Rose lo miro, casi aterrorizada.

– No la compares con un gordo – Dijo Adrian riendo – Aunque come igual que él

– Sin embargo ella no es perezosa – Dije riendo – Al menos no nivel Homero

– Estoy aquí – Se quejó ella.

**¿Era realmente mucho pedir que tuviesen rosquillas?**

– Sí – Dijimos todos riendo.

– Un día de estos vas a ver que no te harán nada bien – Dije sonriendo.

– No me importaría que el mundo se quedara sin comida, bueno, solo salvo por donas de chocolate con chispitas. Creo que podría vivir así – Dijo Rose sonriendo, pensativa.

Me reí.

**Eddie estaba de pie frente a mí. Su rostro se torno arrepentido cuando me observo.**

– Siempre tan dulce, Eddie – Dijo Jill riendo. Eddie se rió.

– ¿Saben? Recuerdo ese momento y aprendí algo… – Eddie sonrió – Rose puede dar sorpresas escalofriante

– Ya lo sabía – Dije tranquila. Todos me miraron fijamente y yo me encogí de hombros – ¿Qué? Es mi mejor amiga. La conozco bien como para saber eso

– Me haces ver como la mala de la película o al menos el ser paranormal – Dijo Rose. Sonreí divertida.

– Bueno, quizá significa algo – Dije.

"**Rose, realmente lo siento-"**

– Venga, no es tu culpa que Rose se comporte como una niña – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Tampoco lo es que a ella no le tocase yo – Dije sonriendo, compasiva.

– Porque es de Dimitri – Dijo Rose.

– Rose… – Dimitri parecía cansado, de sus bromas sin sentido o sin gracia. Rose le sonrió ligeramente antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

**Alcé una mano para detenerlo. "No te preocupes. Esto no es tu culpa. Solamente prométeme que harás un buen trabajo protegiéndola."**

– Sabes una cosa, si no hubieras actuado como una verdadera malcriada eso habría sido muy maduro de tu parte – Dije tranquila. Rose me miro por unos segundos. Yo era incapaz de saber que pensaba, y ella no se molesto en decirme, en su lugar dijo otra cosa.

– Yo siempre he pensado que soy madura… a mi modo – Dijo tranquila.

Me reí ligeramente. Esa era su lógica y no se podía discutir ella.

**Era un sentimiento realmente tonto, ya que ella no estaba en peligro, pero yo nunca podría dejar de preocuparme por ella –particularmente en vista de su nuevo acontecimiento con los medicamentos.**

– Aw, yo también te quiero – Dije sonriendo. Ella esbozo una sonrisa ligera, torcida y confiada.

– Imagino que no tienes otra opción – Espetó.

Rodé los ojos reprimiendo la risa.

**Eddie se quedo serio, realmente no pensaba que mi petición fuera tonta en absoluto.**

– Porque no lo era, es decir, tiene sentido porque es tu mejor amiga – Dijo Eddie tranquilo – y es un Moroi

– Mejor amiga – Respire hondo. Rose suspiró – ¿Alguna vez escuchaste dos palabras más hermosa?

– Donas de chocolate – Respondió despreocupada.

– Esas son tres. Y no es lo que te estaba preguntando – Le di un ligero empujón y ella se rió.

– Por cierto, señorita Dragomir, permita que pueda dormir durante estas vacaciones – Pidió ella con un tono bastante cortes que dio algo de risa. Rose se encogió con una sonrisa y yo rodé los ojos.

– Lo que digas – Respondí.

**Él era uno de los pocos que realmente sabía sobre las habilidades de Lissa –u sus inconvenientes, que eran probablemente por lo que había sido seleccionado para protegerla. **

– Si en eso llegase a tener razón, lo juro, ella sería como una bruja – Dijo Christian apuntando a Rose. Yo me reí.

– Lo que resultaría irónico, ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Dimitri riendo, acerco su rostro al de Rose y cuando ella sonrió torcido, demostrando algo de confianza, él la besó fugazmente.

Me reí – ¿Por qué es irónico?

– No creo en esas cosas – Respondió despreocupada.

Meneé la cabeza pensando y luego asentí – Es cierto. Lo había olvidado

– Lo sé – Dijo ella despreocupado. Claro, tonto vínculo unidireccional

"**No dejaré que nada le suceda"**

– Aw, que dulce – Dije riendo ligeramente.

**No podía evitar una sonrisa, a pesar de mi mal humor. **

– Creo que es bipolar – Se burló Adrian.

– Sí, es posible, además últimamente también ha sido así – Dijo Christian riendo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y mire a Rose, apuntándola con el dedo y al abrir la boca ella me detuvo. Claro que sabía que tenía yo en mente. Dios. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de que mi mejor amiga pudiera ser madre en algún momento. Ella es una shadow-kissed. Volvió de la muerte y está ligada a mí, además eso se hizo con mi propia esencia a través del espíritu así que es como si fuera un poco más moroi. Y en todo esta ecuación también estaba Dimitri, un exstrigoi. Algo en su ADN pudo haber sido modificado para que se adaptara a los vampiros, puede ser un dhampir, pero quizás él es un poco más moroi. Dos dhampirs, con cualidades altas de ser moroi por tener una relación con el espíritu (mi esencia) y con vampiros (strigoi).

– Yo creo que te pasas película – Dijo Rose de pronto, sin mirarme. Todos voltearon a verla interrogantes y yo suspiré.

– No está mal hacerse ideas y teorías – Comente tranquila.

– Liss, no va a suceder así que déjalo ya – Dijo ella, con un tono serio.

– Bien – Dije a regañadientes. Obstinada.

– Puede que no lo digas ni en voz alta ni en mi cabeza, pero sigo sabiendo lo que piensas – Me miro de mala gana. Sonreí nerviosa.

– Bueno, déjense de pelear – Dijo Sydney sonriendo – Vamos a seguir con la lectura

Asentí lentamente y Rose bufó también.

**Su experiencia con los Strigoi hizo que tomara todo esto más seriamente que casi cualquier otro novato. Aparte de mí, él era probablemente la mejor opción para protegerla.**

– Apreció aquello – Eddie sonrió.

– Ahora todos me verán como una persona blanda a causa de estos infernales libros – Gimió Rose.

– Sabes Rose, por una vez… todos estamos de acuerdo – Dijo Adrian riendo, a lo que Christian y Eddie asentían.

"**Rose, ¿es cierto que le diste un puñetazo a la guardiana Petrov?"**

– Rumores – Me quejé.

– ¿Quién pregunto esa estupidez? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– Pude haberla golpeado – Rose hizo una mueca y todos la miramos, ella nos miro tranquila y se encogió de hombros.

**Di la vuelta y examine los rostros de dos moroi, Jesse Zecklos y Ralf Sarcozy. **

– Oh genial – Gruñimos todos salvo por Rose que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente del vaso que le había quitado anteriormente.

**Ellos acababan de entrar en la fila atrás de mí y Eddie, parecía más egocéntricos e irritantes de lo normal.**

– Jesse es un completo idiota – Rose alejo un poco el vaso y miro a Dimitri – Pero, sabes, no me molesto cuando casi lo mato… – Una sonrisa devora hombres se cruzo en sus labios – por razones x

Dimitri sonrió poco a poco – Yo creo que eso es confidencial – La besó en la frente.

– No hablen en incógnita que no entiendo – Gemí.

– No es para que entiendas – Dijo despreocupadamente Rose.

**Jesse era todo una belleza bronceada y de pensamientos rápidos.**

– No puedes pensar así después de todo lo que te hicieron pasar – Se quejó Eddie – ¿Es que no tienes conciencia?

– Hay cosas que no puedes negar – Se encogió de hombros.

– No, por lo visto no – Dijo Sydney riendo, mientras observaba el libro le guiño el ojo a Rose que le sonreía cómplice.

– Vale, lee porque ya me entro curiosidad – Dije sonriendo.

**Ralf era su compañero ligeramente menos atractivo e inteligente.**

– Eso no es nada nuevo – Dijo Adrian – Todos lo sabíamos

– Sí, es verdad – Asentimos.

**Ellos eran dos personas que yo más odiaba en toda la escuela.**

– Era eso – Musite al entender que eso era lo que compartían Sydney y Rose. Ella por leerlo y Rose por… bueno, pensarlo.

**Probablemente debido a algunos rumores desagradables que habían extendido sobre mí, haciendo algunas cosas explicitas con ellos.**

– A ver, una duda, ¿probablemente? No. Eso está mal – Dijo Adrian – Es obvio que esa es la razón

– Es mi cabeza no la tuya. Yo elijo, no tú – Dijo Rose bruscamente.

Adrian la miro sorprendido.

**Fueron intimidados por Mason quien los forzó a decir la verdad a toda la escuela, y no creo que alguna vez me hubieran perdonado por eso.**

– ¿Por qué tenían que perdonarte? – Pregunte molesta – Ellos expandieron esos estúpidos rumores. No deberías ser tú la que se disculpara

– Liss, no te preocupes por eso – Sonrió ella, tranquilamente.

– Bien – Dije de mala gana.

"**¿Golpeaste a Alberta? Difícilmente." Empecé a girar, pero Ralf se mantuvo hablando.**

– Creo que pudo haberla golpeado – Se rió Christian.

"**Nosotros hemos escuchado que tuviste un ataque infantil de rabia en el gimnasio cuando averiguaste con quien estarías."**

– Eso no es mentira – Dijo Eddie despreocupado.

– Tienen suerte. Solo por el libro conocen mis pensamientos y otras cosas más – Se cruzó de brazos ella.

Me reí ligeramente.

"**¿Ataque infantil? ¿Cuántos tienes tú, sesenta? Todo lo que hice fue-" hice una pausa y con cuidado escogí mis palabras. "Dar mi opinión."**

Me reí a carcajadas junto con los demás. Rose bufó.

– Eso es dar su opinión, a gritos – Se burlo Eddie.

– A gritos; a improperios – Se rió Christian.

– No lancé improperios – Dijo Rose.

– Pero pudiste haberlo hecho – Rió Adrian.

– Juro que si siguen así los ahogare a los tres – Maldijo Rose.

– Está mal hacerle daño a los Moroi – Dijo suavemente Dimitri. Rose lo miro con una expresión asesina y él parecía pensar un poco, luego suspiro – Pero, claro, tienes razón en estar molesta con ellos

Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Dimitri estaba de acuerdo con hacerle daño a los chicos? ¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos dos? Rose me miro fijamente y sonrió.

– Yo mando en la relación – Me miro sonriendo con orgullo.

– Eso no es verdad – Dimitri se rió suavemente, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a si mismo mientras ella se reía.

Me sorprendió verlos a ambos como una pareja enamorada, muy enamorada. Luego de que ella dejara de reír él la besó en la frente.

– Si se van a poner tan acaramelados mejor entrar y van a una habitación – Se quejó Adrian. Rose iba a responder y estoy segura de que escuche a Abe gruñir disgustado con la idea. Ninguno dijo nada, pero Rose sonreía descaradamente mientras Dimitri intentaba no mirar a nadie.

"**Bueno" dijo Jesse. "Supongo que si alguien puede mantener un ojo en ese prospecto Strigoi, esa solo podrías ser tú. Tú eres de las más odiadas por aquí."**

– ¿Odiadas? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

– Rose podría… ser una chica peligrosa, salvaje, impulsiva, terca, imprudente… – Empezó a decir Christian.

– ¿Alguna vez llegas a un "pero"? – Preguntó Rose bruscamente, molesta e interrumpiéndola.

Ellos se miraron y luego Christian miro a los demás – _Pero_ no es odiada. Créanme, es imposible odiar a esta mujer aunque lo intentes con toda el alma

– No sé si es un cumplido o no – Dijo Rose pensativa – Pero gracias

**El tono de su voz lo hizo sonar como si estuviese haciéndome un cumplido. Yo no lo veía así de ninguna manera.**

– ¿Me había llamado prospecto strigoi, no? – Preguntó Christian enojado.

– Sí – Dije suavemente, tomándolo de la mano para tranquilizarlo un poco – Pero sabes que no es verdad

– No. Y Rose hizo buen trabajo haciendo que Jesse entendiera eso – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Eddie – Regaño Rose.

– No te preocupes. Todos lo sabrán porque seguramente estará en el libro – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– ¿…entendiera eso? – Christian pensó y luego miro a Rose sorprendido – ¿Qué has hecho?

Rose no respondió.

**Antes de que él pudiese pronunciar otra palabra yo estaba directamente frente a él, con apenas un pequeño espacio entre nosotros. En lo que considere un pequeño signo de disciplina, yo no había colocado mi mano alrededor de su garganta. Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa.**

– Auch. Yo diría que estaría asustado – Dijo Adrian riendo – Rose, siempre tan peligrosa

"**Christian no tiene nada que ver con ningún Strigoi" dije en voz baja.**

– ¿Y eso…? – Pregunte confundida.

Rose se encogió de hombros y Eddie sonrió.

"**Sus padres-"**

Christian gruñó – Aquí vamos de nuevo

"**Esos son sus padres. Y él es Christian. No te confundas"**

– Un minuto – Entendí. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, enormemente. Rose gimió, lo que me hizo entender que era cierto lo que yo pensaba – ¡Tú defendiste a Christian!

– Wow, ¿qué? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

Rose gimió bajando la mirada, antes de beber un poco del vaso.

– No lo creo – Dijo Adrian riendo – Eso es imposible

– No. Yo la conozco, ella lo hizo – Dije ansiosa por saber que más iba a suceder – Yo sabía que él te importaba, perdón, te importa

Sonreí emocionada. Yo sabía que ésos dos siempre se estaban peleando, por todo, pero no tenía ni idea de que Rose había defendido a Christian, es decir, aún ahora que todos somos como una familia, más unida que antes, es extraño ver que se defienden el uno al otro y lo hacen es para soltar una broma.

– Liss – Rose gimió.

– Lo siento, pero me emocionada – Dije. Mire a Sydney – Anda, sigue…

– Ansiosa – Se rió Eddie y yo asentí.

**Jesse ya había visto el lado de mi furia antes.**

– Todos lo han hecho antes – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Creo que todos aquí lo hemos visto, ya sea hacia nosotros mismos o hacia alguien más – Dijo Adrian tranquilo y todos asentimos.

**Él claramente recordaba eso –con su temor a luchar en su deseo de hablar mal de Christian frente a mí. Sorprendentemente, en lo último gano.**

– Idiota – Se quejó Christian.

"**Antes tú decías que estar con él era el fin del mundo, ¿y ahora lo estás defendiendo? Tú sabes como es –él rompe las reglas todo el tiempo. ¿Tú realmente estás diciendo que no crees que exista ninguna posibilidad que él realmente cambie y se transforme en un Strigoi como sus padres?"**

– Por favor – Gruñí – Eso no va a suceder

– Claro que no – Coincidió Christian. Lo abracé con fuerza.

– Ahora a ver si después de eso Rose cambio de idea – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

"**Ninguna." Dije. "Absolutamente ninguna, Christian está más que dispuesto a ir contra los Strigoi que probablemente cualquier otro Moroi aquí"**

– Es raro escuchar que está defendiendo a Christian – Dijo Adrian sorprendido.

– A mí me encanta – Dije emocionada.

**Los ojos de Jesse se tornaron curiosos antes de que Ralf retornara hacia mí. "Él también me ayudo a luchar contra aquellos Strigoi en Spokane. No existe ninguna posibilidad, ninguna de que él se transforme en Strigoi".**

– Sin duda esas palabras se quedaran grabadas en mi mente – Dije tocando el hombro de Rose.

– Que bien porque dudo que las vuelva a decir – Dijo Rose.

– Solo para que lo sepas, quiero escucharlas en vivo y en directo así que la próxima vez no planeo perdérmelas – Dije riendo ligeramente.

– Yo tampoco – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Exprimiendo mi cerebro, trataba de recordar quien había sido asignado a Jesse para la experiencia de campo.**

– Oh, eso puede ser peligroso – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**y si escucho que sigues hablando de esta basura por ahí, el decano no va a hacer capaz de salvarte de mí."**

– Aw, es tan dulce aún si es amenazante – Dijo Christian con cierto sarcasmo, bueno, ese era su tono de voz normalmente. Lo besé en la mejilla.

– Te dije que ella puede ser, bueno, todas esas cosas, pero sobre todo es leal – Dije a su oído.

– No mencionaste leal – Susurró sonriendo.

– Porque ella me interrumpió – Me reí.

"**O de mí" añadió Eddie.**

– No. Creo que él le tendría más miedo a Rose – Dijo Adrian – No te ofendas Eddie, pero es Rose a quien todo el mundo le teme cuando está enojada

– Genial. Ahora no soy atemorizante – Dijo Eddie de mala gana.

– Sí, es verdad – Dijeron todos.

– Eh – Eddie nos miro ofendido.

**Que había llegado a ponerse de pie a mi lado. Jesse trago y dio un paso atrás.**

– Solo a Rose – Repitió Adrian – Pero supongo que está bien intentar ser el héroe

Estaba algo molesta con Adrian porque aunque Jesse solo le tuviera miedo a Rose, fue grato saber que Eddie también había defendido a Christian o al menos estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo.

"**Tú realmente eres una mentirosa. No puedes poner tus manos sobre mí. Y si eres suspendida ahora, nunca te graduaras."**

Rose soltó una risa áspera.

– Lo hice bien – Sonrió.

– Querías matarlo. Literalmente – Dijo Dimitri abrazándola y Rose gimió.

– Sí, es verdad – Frunció el ceño – Pero como dije, valió la pena

**Él estaba en lo cierto, claro, pero de cualquier manera sonreí. "Podría valer la pena, tendremos que ver, ¿uh?"**

– Santo Dios. Pensé que solo valía la pena golpear a alguien si se trataba de Lissa – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Vale la pena golpear si se trata de uno de ustedes – Dijo Rose despreocupada. Sonreí.

**Fue en ese entonces en que Jesse y Ralf decidieron que no querían nada en la fila del almuerzo después de todo. Se fueron y oí algo que se escuchaba sospechosamente como "perra loca".**

– Seguro que te llamaron así – Dije enojada.

Rose se encogió despreocupada.

"**Idiotas" murmuré. Entonces me ilumine. "Oh, hey, rosquillas."**

Nos reímos. Solo eso podría hacerla sonreír después de una pelea.

**Pague por una de chocolate-glaseado, y entonces Eddie y yo nos dirigimos de prisa para encontrar a nuestros Moroi e ir a clases. Él me sonrió abiertamente.**

"**Si yo no te conociera mejor, diría que tú acabas de defender el honor de Christian. ¿Qué acaso no es un dolor de culo?"**

– Eddie podría matarte – Dijo Christian molesto.

– Yo solo decía – Dijo Eddie alzando las manos.

– Ah, que divertido – Sydney sonrió.

"**Sí" dije lamiendo el azúcar de mis dedos.**

Me reí ligeramente.

– Me la imagino como un gatito – Dije divertida.

Rose se rió despreocupada.

"**Él lo es. Pero durante las próximas seis semanas él será mi dolor en el culo."**

– Que buena manera de terminar – Sydney suspiro entregando el libro a Sonja.

– Y así fue como Rose comenzó con su trabajo de experiencia de campo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– ¡BIEN! ¡VAMOS A COMPRAR DONAS! – Rose se puso de pie enseguida y antes de decir algo tomo a Dimitri de una mano y lo arrastro a las puertas de cristal dobles que estaba a un lado de nosotros.

– Nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar la venida de la abuela – Dijo Viktoria riendo.

– ¡Cállate! – Se quejó Rose saliendo por la puerta.

Me reí extrañada – ¿Abuela?

– Yeva. Nuestra abuela. Mi madre va a venir con ella en dos semanas – Explico Viktoria sonriendo – La última vez que Rose estuvo en Rusia, con Yeva, estuvieron peleando muy seguido por estupideces

– Creo que a Rose no le gusta su presencia – Dijo Sonja riendo – Se pelearon tanto, sobre todo después de la predicción

– Ah. Me acuerdo, cuando volvió a la corte estaba cabreada, dijo que se había divertido un poco, pero se la llevo peleando con su abuela – Me reí – Algo de una boda

– Sí – Se rió Karolina – Será grandiosa

Asentí ansiosa. Todos nos miraron confundidos, pero nadie dijo nada.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, este fics tendrá mucho más drama porque hay cosas que ver: espíritu y desamor. ¿A qué me refiero? Bueno, leer es la clave del conocimiento.

~ Comentarios:

- aleja: La idea de los miércoles no será siempre, sino de vez en cuando y no tengo planeado avisar porque será de sorpresa wuaksjaskj Vacaciones, uh, yo las tengo en Julio parece y todo lo que quiero es que lleguen

- zombiepeace: Va a ser difícil escuchar Blood Promise, Spirit Bound

- mercedes: A veces pienso que en lugar de sábado debería de subirlo los viernes, pero no sé, sabado se me acomoda bien también

Oh ha sido una semana larga para mí y no hallaba la hora en que llegara el fds nos veremos el siguiente sábado

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Leyendo el capítulo 4

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 4:

.: Rose :.

Tamborileando los dedos sentada en la mesa, reunida con todos, miraba a Abe enojada. Honestamente yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, como comprar donas. Abe nos había detenido a Dimitri y a mí cuando estábamos por salir, aparentemente si los hacía esperar íbamos a leer otros cuatro capítulos más y como tenía planes con la arena y el agua tuve que devolverme.

Sonja sostenía el libro en sus manos, con una pequeña expresión preocupada, ¿realmente todos piensan que mis pensamientos son un peligro para leer o son veneno? Las personas tienen un mal concepto en lo que se refiere a mí.

Dudosa, nos miro y Lissa asintió.

– Capítulo 4 – Su voz apenas salió de su boca e imagine que le iba a tomar unos minutos sentirse a gusta para leer.

**Y comenzó.**

– Ah, que buena forma de iniciar – Se burló Eddie.

– Callate – Dije – Sonja, sigue

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa.

**Al principio, las cosas no eran muy diferentes de cualquier otro día. Dhampirs y Moroi asistimos separados a clases durante la primera mitad del día. Christian tenía casi las mismas clases de la tarde que yo tuve el semestre pasado, así que era casi como seguir mi propio horario de nuevo.**

– ¿Eso es relevante? – Christian me miro intrigado.

– Yo no he hecho el libro, y eso es solo una parte de lo que pensé porque me he quejado sobre eso – Dije despreocupado.

**La diferencia era que yo ya no era una estudiante durante esas clases. No me sentaba en un escritorio ni tenía que hacer ningún trabajo.**

– Que suertuda – Se quejó Christian.

Sonreí – Sí, supongo que un poco

**Además no me sentía mucho más cómoda ahora que tenía que pararme en la parte de atrás del salón durante todo el tiempo, acompañada por los demás novatos que estaban en guardia con sus Moroi.**

– Aún no me puedo creer que no te hayas quejado – Dijo Christian riendo – Eres la persona con menos paciencia que he conocido en mi vida

– Se aburre fácilmente – Dijo Lissa riendo. Sonreí ligeramente.

– Que desconsiderados – Dije, ambos me miraron – Estoy aquí mismo

Pude sentir, a través de la conexión, que Lissa estaba disfrutando de Christian burlándose de mí, así que por un segundo me sentí ofendida por mi mejor amiga; sin embargo me di cuenta de que lo que le divertía no era solo que Christian se burlara de mí sino que le divertía porque era cierto.

– Es como si por un segundo estuvieras de acuerdo en hacerme bulling – Me quejé. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, en cambio una sonrisa superior cruzo sus labios.

– Por nada – Dije calmadamente. De cierto modo era como si pensara que yo estuviera bromeando y aunque de cierto modo si estaba bromeando, no me hizo sentir tan bien como quería.

**Afuera de la escuela, así es como se hacían las cosas. Los Moroi eran la prioridad. Los guardianes éramos sombras.**

Lissa bufó – Tú no eres la sombra de mi vida. Oye, si hasta casi ni parece que fueras mi guardiana

– Yo soy un caso especial – Levante la mirada levemente al cielo con una sonrisa, luego mire a Lissa – Pensé que me dijiste que no tenía que ser tu sombra

– Y lo mantengo – Dijo con firmeza. Sonreí.

**Siempre estaba la fuerte tentación de hablarle a mis compañeros novatos, particularmente mientras los Moroi estaban haciendo sus propias cosas y hablando entre ellos.**

– Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Se rió Adrian – Estaba realmente aburrida ella

**Aún así, ninguno lo hizo. La presión y la adrenalina del primer día nos tenía a todos comportándonos bien.**

– Y eso es algo difícil de aceptar para Rose – Se rió Eddie – No poder hablar

– Volvimos a lo de siempre – Suspire.

**Después de biología, Eddie y yo comenzamos a utilizar una técnica de guardia llamada Guardia en Pares.**

– Muy eficaz – Aprobó mi madre.

Sonreí despreocupada.

**Yo era el guardia cerca y caminaba junto a Lissa y Christian para su defensa inmediata. Eddie, siendo el guardia lejano, caminaba a distancia y escaneaba el área en busca de posibles amenazas.**

– Fue una buena idea aquello – Eddie sonrió – Aunque, cuando Stan atacó…

– Vale, la jodí – Suspiré. No quería repasar un capítulo más en mi vida, referente a los fantasmas, pero tenía corazonada de que eso era algo que iba a escuchar muy seguido durante esta lectura… no lo sé, quizá solo lo digo por el resumen. Además, no podía recordar si ellos sabían la verdadera razón por la que no ataque a Stan.

**Seguimos este patrón durante el resto el día, hasta que la última clase llegó. Lissa le dio a Christian un rápido beso en la mejilla, y me di cuenta de que estaban despidiéndose.**

– Ah, que mal para Rose. No podrá pasar más tiempo con su amiga – Dijo Adrian con tono de pena fingida.

– Sí – Admití de mala gana.

**Lissa se dio la cuenta de la decepción en mi mirada y me dio una sonrisa amable.**

– Probablemente yo me habría burlado – Se rió Adrian.

– Es lo que estás haciendo – Dijo Christian riendo también.

– Exacto – Dijo sonriendo.

"**Lo siento. Vamos a estudiar juntos después de la escuela, pero ahora mismo, tengo que ir a **_**Escritura Creativa**_**"**

– Oh vaya – Dije – El nombre no es tan creativo

– Rose – Lissa suspiró cansada.

Me encogí despreocupa.

"**Y yo" dijo Christian, "voy a **_**Ciencias Culinarias**_**"**

– Ah, por favor, las chicas toman esas clases. Son para cuando sean amas de casa – Dijo Adrian. Sydney lo golpeo mientras todas nosotras (al menos Jill, Lissa, Syndey, Mia, Viktoria y yo) lo miramos molestas.

– Eso es tan machista – Dijo Jill molesta.

– Es la verdad – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– No – Dijo Christian – Es que tú eres un vago sin remedio

Adrian lo miro ofendido, nosotras nos reímos y luego Sonja siguió leyendo.

"**¿Ciencias Culinarias?" me queje. "¿Elegiste Ciencias culinarias? Esa es la clase más estúpida de la historia."**

– Miren quien se queja ahora, la misma chica que ruega para que yo cocine – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Eh, fue una vez – Dije señalando con mi dedo índice – Y solo fue tú no querías dejarme ir a la cafetería

– Te deje ir después – Se defendió.

– Cuando se había acabado todo – Dije.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lissa me miro confundida.

Mire a Christian que se notaba despreocupado, luego a Lissa – Tú estabas en una reunión y yo no lo sabía hasta que fui a buscarte. Luego cuando estaba por irme, Sparky no me dejaba porque quería que lo ayudara con… – Guarde silencio. Pensando un poco – algunas cosas

– ¿Qué son algunas cosas? – Preguntó Lissa notando que mi pausa era un momento para cambiar la historia. La mire sonriendo.

– Yo creo que no quieres que lo diga en voz alta – Susurre divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza. Realmente dudaba que mi amiga quiera que todos supieran sobre aquel día en que Christian le hizo aquella noche especial, no en la que se comprometieron, pero si una noche que no me dejo dormir a mí.

Ella me miro, como si entendiera y luego alzo las manos a la defensiva.

"**No lo es" respondió él. "E incluso si lo fuera… bueno, es mi último semestre, ¿de acuerdo?" Yo gruñí.**

– Christian a defensiva – Se rió Adrian.

"**Vamos Rose" Lissa se rió. "Es solo un periodo de clase. No será tan-"**

– Lissa nunca entiende mis dolores – Dije con la mano en el corazón.

– ¿Por qué te ha cortado? – Preguntó Dimitri levantando una ceja.

– Aquí está – Dijo Sonja tranquila.

**Ella fue interrumpida cuando una conmoción comenzó delante de nosotros en el corredor.**

– Oh, fue el primer ataque – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí – Dije sonriendo.

**Nosotros y todos los que estaban cerca paramos a mirar.**

– Sapas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Uno de mis instructores, Emil, apareció prácticamente de la nada –y actuando como Strigoi- capturó a una chica Moroi.**

– Eso es interesante – Dijo Liss riendo – Yo me divertí bastante

– Sí – Dije – Lo noté

**Él la balanceó a un lado, presionando su pecho y exponiendo su pecho como si la fuera a morder.**

– Pervertido – Bromeó Adrian.

**No pude ver quien era, solo unos mechones de pelo rubio, pero su protector asignado era Shane Reyes.**

– Pobre – Dijo Jill riendo.

**El ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa –era el primero del día- pero él solo se tardo un momento en patear a Emil a un lado y quitar a la chica de su camino.**

– Se supone que los ataques debían ser sorpresas – Dijo Viktoria – No puedes saber cuando te van a atacar

– Yo sí – Dije.

– Ya, pero tú eres un caso único – Dijo Viktoria tranquila.

– ¿Es un insulto? – Fruncí el ceño.

– No – Respondió encogiéndose despreocupada. Asentí.

**Los dos chicos quedaron enfrentados, y todos los mirábamos con atención.**

– Me habría encantado patear a Stan – Dije pensativa.

Todos se rieron.

**Algunos incluso silbaron y gritaron, animando a Shane. **

– Shane es bueno – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**Uno de los que gritaba era Ryan Aylersworth. Él estaba tan concentrado en la pelea, en Shane sosteniendo su estaca de práctica, que no noto los otros dos guardianes adultos que se acercaban a él y a Camille.**

– Pero ustedes sí – Dijo Lissa apoyando la mano en mi hombro. Sonreí.

**Eddie y yo nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo y nos erguimos, nuestros instintos listos para lo que viniera.**

– Es bueno estar alerta – Dijo mi madre asintiendo.

– Gracias – Dije, mire a Lissa – Al menos alguien lo aprecia

– Yo lo apreció. Solo dije una vez que no debías estar tan concentrada en el trabajo cuando tengo otros quince guardianes conmigo – Se defendió reí.

"**Quédate con ellos" Eddie me dijo. Se dirigió hacia Ryan y Camille, quien apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la trampa que les habían tendido.**

– ¿Cómo es que ustedes podían verlos antes que nosotros? – Pregunto Christian sorprendido.

– Somos guardianes – Respondí despreocupada.

**Ryan no reacciono tan bien como lo hizo Shane, particularmente porque tenía dos atacantes.**

– Estoy segura de que Rose pudo haberles pateado el trasero a ambos – Dijo Jill sonriendo emocionada.

– Ahora sí – Dije tranquila.

– Yo creo que puede patear más de dos – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

– Si – Sonreí.

**Uno de los guardianes distrajo a Ryan, mientras que el otro –Dimitri-, tomo a Camille. Ella grito, sin fingir su miedo. Aparentemente no le gustaba tanto como a mí estar en los brazos de Dimitri.**

– ¿Por qué a ella tendría que gustarle? – Pregunto Christian confundido.

Yo lo miré, lista para decirle algo, pero la risa de Dimitri me distrajo. Yo tenía una sonrisa descarada en mi rostro mientras desviaba la vista al mar negro apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

**Eddie se dirigió hacia ellos, acercándose desde atrás y lanzo un golpe a la cabeza de Dimitri.**

– Ah, recuerdo ese momento – Dimitri sonrió – Fue un buen golpe

– Gracias – Eddie sonrió.

**Apenas hirió a Dimitri, pero aún así él estaba sorprendido.**

– Sin duda – Sonrió él.

– No pensé que pudiera hacerlo – Eddie sonrió.

**Yo apenas había podido darle un golpe en todos nuestros entrenamientos.**

– Y aún no puedes – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Eh – Me incline hacia delante – Ya vas a ver, me tumbaste dos veces hoy y juro que esas las vas a pagar

Él se rió sacándome una sonrisa. Mire a Sonja y le indique seguir.

**El ataque de Eddie obligo a Dimitri a soltar a Camille y enfrentarse a él. Él se giro, con la gracia de un bailarín, y avanzó hacia Eddie.**

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, apenas perceptible mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para mirar un lugar x en la mesa. Pensando un poco en lo que acababa de ser leído. Dimitri fingiendo ser Strigoi; Dimitri siendo Strigoi. Eran dos situaciones muy diferentes, pero no pude evitar recordar el momento en que Eddie casi mata a Dimitri cuando él era un Strigoi.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? – Sacudí la cabeza volviendo a la realidad para poder mirar a Dimitri que me miraba intrigado.

– Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien – Dije tranquila.

**Mientras tanto, Shane había "matado" a su Strigoi, y se acerco a ayudar a Eddie, acercándose a Dimitri por el otro lado.**

– Fue divertido – Christian sonrió.

– Sí – Dije tranquila.

**Yo los observé, con los puños apretados de la emoción, intrigada con la pelea en general, y viendo a Dimitri en particular.**

– Típico – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Hice una mueca divertida.

**Me asombró que alguien tan letal pudiera ser tan hermoso.**

– Cuidado damas y caballeros, es letal, es fuerte, es peligroso, es Dimitri – Advirtió Adrian con un tono grave de voz que parecía ser de un presentador.

**Desee ser parte de la pelea, pero sabía que tenía que cuidar el área a mi alrededor, en caso de que algún "Strigoi" atacara aquí.**

– Suertudos – Mascullé.

**Pero ellos no lo hicieron.**

Gemí de mala gana. Algunos soltaron una risita divertidos por mi mohín.

**Shane y Eddie "asesinaron" exitosamente a Dimitri.**

Trague saliva sintiendo algo recorrer mi espalda y pude sentir a Dimitri tensarse un poco. No quería la imagen mental en mi cabeza.

**Una parte de mí estaba triste por eso.**

– Como habría sido si lo hubieran matado siendo Strigoi – Dijo con sarcasmo Adrian.

– Seguramente la tendríamos en una habitación llorando por un año – Intento bromear Christian solo para aligerar el ambiente y eso lo agradecí, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Lissa pareció notar lo que Christian estaba haciendo y sonrió agradecida también, aunque con un brillo en los ojos queriendo participar de la broma, solo para defenderme como de costumbre cuando ellos se metían conmigo. Sin embargo no hizo ni dijo nada.

**Quería que Dimitri fuera bueno en todo.**

– Gracias – Dijo tranquilo, besándome en la mejilla – También intento llenar esas expectativas tuyas

Sonreí.

**Como fuera, Ryan había tratado de ayudar y había fallado. Dimitri técnicamente lo había **– Sonja dudo, luego leyó lentamente lo que seguía – **"matado", así que sentí una inapropiada tranquilidad pensando que de todas formas Dimitri había sido un Strigoi de los malos.**

Él se había estremecido consideradamente debido a que aquello es como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría o peor aún… como si alguien lo culpara de todo.

Lissa me miro indicando a Dimitri, yo trague saliva, pensando un poco en que debía decir, pero no se me ocurría nada así que no lo hice. Lo tomé de la mano acariciando el dorso con suavidad, lo bese en la mejilla acurrucándome a su lado. Él me sonrió recargando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza mientras yo mantenía recargada la mía en su hombro, con mis labios cerca de su cuello.

**Él y Emil felicitaron a Shane por ser tan rápido y a Eddie por darse cuenta que tenía que ocuparse de este ataque en grupo, en lugar de un combate uno-a-uno.**

– ¿Celosa? – Lissa se rió.

– No – Respondí despreocupada. No había notado, hasta unos segundos después, que Lissa había hecho una típica broma de Christian pero no parecía algo por lo que debía preocuparme… Liss no necesita la influencia de Christian para gastar bromas pesadas, solo que no siempre lo hace.

**Yo obtuve una mirada de aceptación por cuidar la espalda de Eddie y Ryan fue regañado por no ponerle atención a su Moroi.**

– Al menos te reconocieron – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros asintiendo.

**Eddie y yo nos felicitamos mutuamente, felices de haber obtenido altas calificaciones en nuestra primera prueba.**

– Nadie esperaba menos – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

**No me hubiera importado haber tenido un rol más importante, pero esta no era una mala forma de comenzar nuestra experiencia de campo.**

– ¿Estás segura? – Me provocó Christian – Porque Stan no pensó lo mismo

– Cállate – Dije.

**Nosotros chocamos nuestras manos y vi a Dimitri saludarnos con la cabeza mientras se iba.**

– ¿A ambos o solo a ella? – Demando Eddie acusándolo de algo.

Nos reímos.

– No estábamos en una relación – Recordó Dimitri tranquilo, sonriendo.

– ¿Cuándo tuvieron una relación secreta? – Pregunto Lissa. Pensé un poco, pero no respondí.

**Con todo el drama terminado, nuestro grupo se dividió. Lissa me dio una última sonrisa sobre su hombro y me hablo a través del vínculo **_**diviértete en Ciencias Culinarias**_**. Yo gire mis ojos, pero ella y Eddie ya habían desaparecido en la esquina.**

– ¿Esa fue la primera vez que se hablaron con el vínculo, no? – Más que una pregunta, Sonya afirmo que así era. Yo asentí.

– Eso creo – Dije – No recuerdo ningún otro momento antes – Dije – Aunque de todos modos tengo un desastre en la memoria

– Sí, necesita una nueva memoria porque no recuerda nada – Dijo Lissa riendo – Sí. Era así, también lo recuerdo así

Sonreí.

"**Ciencias Culinarias" sonaba bastante impresionante, pero realmente, era solo un termino elegante para lo que era esencialmente una clase de cocina.**

– Has admitido que es impresionante – Christian sonrió con orgullo.

– Si eso aumenta tu orgullo, esto tu ego – Dijo Sonja riendo.

Me reí.

**A pesar de mis bromas a cerca de lo estúpido que era, le guardaba cierto respeto.**

– Tienes razón, mi ego crece – Christian sonrió – Así que solo aparentas que no interesa

Me reí – No dije que no guardara respeto, dije que era aburrido

– Sí dijiste que era estúpido – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No lo recuerdo – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo acabo de leer – Dijo Sonja.

– No lo escuche – Sonreí, tercamente sabiendo que ellos estaban en lo cierto y yo solo estaba bromeando un poco. Lissa bufó al ver mi sonrisa y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

**Después de todo, yo apenas si podía hervir agua.**

– Una vez se te quemo – Lissa se rió causando a todos estallar en una carcajada. La miré molesta – ¿Qué? Es verdad

– ¿Cómo puedes quemar el agua? – Pregunto Adrian riéndose.

– Técnicamente era sopa – Dije – Y se me quemaron las papas y el zapallo no la sopa, es imposible

– Tú has hecho que lo imposible sea posible – Contradijo Eddie riéndose.

Rodé los ojos.

**Aún así, era muy diferente de una materia electica como escritura o debate, y no tenía dudas de que Christian la había tomado porque era una clase fácil y no porque quisiera ser un chef algún día.**

– ¿Por qué no? Podría abrir mi propio restaurante – Dijo él tranquilo – Rose, no todos tomamos materias fáciles solo por eso. Y como bien sabes, no es fácil porque solo sabes hervir agua

– Tiene razón – Lissa asintió. La mire ofendida – Oye, normalmente estoy de tu lado, pero en este caso… – Se encogió.

– Liss – Gemí cansada – No he dicho ni hecho nada malo ahora

– Lo sé – Sonrió.

**Por lo menos podría obtener algún tipo de satisfacción viéndolo mezclar un pastel o algo. A lo mejor él hasta tendría que usar un delantal.**

Christian hizo una mueca parecida a un mohín. Me reí.

**Había otros tres novatos en la clase que estaban vigilando a sus Moroi. Como el salón de Ciencias Culinarias era grande y abierto, con muchas ventanas, los cuatro nos reunimos y creamos un plan para unir esfuerzos y asegurar toda la habitación.**

– Eran cuatro pelagatos – Se rió Adrian – Seguro que no habría nada de malo

– Estuvimos bien – Dije.

– Sí – Christian dijo con sarcasmo.

Rodé los ojos.

**Cuando veía a los novatos en sus experiencias de campo durante años pasados, solo había prestado atención a las peleas.**

– Con ojitos que brillaban de emoción – Lissa me pellizco con fuerza la mejilla y la movió e un lado a otro. Me queje del dolor mientras me reía.

– No me hagas así – Me separe frotándome mi mejilla colorada.

Ella se rió ligeramente – Mi madre solía hacerte así cuando eras más pequeña

– Oh sí – Sonreí levantando la vista al cielo – Una vez la mordí – Algo reventaron en una risa. Mire a Lissa, recordando aquello como si hubiera sido hace tan solo unos segundos – Tenía sabor a coco, debe ser porque tenía crema de manos

– ¿Mordiste a Rhea Dragomir? – Janine me miro sorprendido.

– La madre de Lissa tenía una extraña forma de decirme que le encantaba – Dije frotando mi mejilla.

Lissa se rió ligeramente – Salvaje

**Nunca me había fijado en el trabajo de equipo y las estrategias que debían estar desarrollándose. Teóricamente, nosotros cuatro estábamos allí solo para proteger nuestros Moroi, pero terminamos protegiendo a la clase entera.**

– Eso no es nada nuevo. Si tú pudieras, estoy seguro de que protegerías a toda la corte sola – Dijo Adrian apuntándome con la pajilla de su bebida – Es normal en ti

Asentí lentamente.

**Mi lugar estaba cerca de una puerta de incendios que dirigía a la salida de la escuela. Coincidencialmente, estaba justo al lado del puesto de cocina de Christian.**

– ¿Realmente fue coincidencia? – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Asentí.

**La clase normalmente cocinaba en parejas, pero este grupo era impar. En lugar de trabajar en grupo de tres, Christian se ofreció a trabajar solo.**

– Forever alone – Dijo Adrian burlándose.

Christian rodo los ojos – Eres terriblemente aburrido

**A nadie pareció importarle. Muchos recordaban a su familia con los mismos prejuicios que Jesse.**

– No puedo creer que me hayas defendido – Dijo Christian aún sorprendido.

– Ni yo – Dije tranquila.

**Para mi desgracia, Christian no estaba cocinando un pastel.**

– Mataría por unos dulces. Donas. Pastel. Galletas – Gemí – Quisiera comer

Dimitri se rió besándome en la frente – Compraremos más tarde

– Yo sin duda te amo – Dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Nos reímos un poco.

"**¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté, observándolo tomar un recipiente con algún tipo de carne cruda y procesada del refrigerador.**

– Tengo hambre – Gruñí – ¿Por qué hay que escuchar sobre comida?

Sonja se rió y los demás le siguieron. Yo no dije nada porque seguía con mi mohín de querer comer algo.

"**Carne" dijo, introduciéndola en una tabla de picar.**

– Creo que eso era obvio – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Lo era – Dije.

"**Ya me di cuenta de eso, idiota. ¿De qué tipo?"**

– ¿Por qué no puedo tener un novio y una mejor amiga que se lleven bien? – Se quejó Lissa – No lo sé, sin insultos, amables el uno con el otro

– ¿Sabes que hay una posibilidad de que si ellos se llevaran bien entonces te traicionarían besándose? – Preguntó Adrian.

– ¡Adrian! – Christian y yo le gritamos al unísono.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No le metas estupideces en la cabeza – Dije molesta.

– Técnicamente del odio al amor hay un solo paso – Dijo Eddie. Le di la mejor y peligrosa mirada asesina que tenía y él retrocedió. Bien. Uno menos. Volví a mirar a Adrian.

– Solo bromeaba – Se defendió.

– Tú y tus bromas nos volverán locos. Si vuelves a hacer una así te mataré – Amenazo él enojado.

Me crucé de brazos queriendo seguir con la lectura aunque mi estómago sea torturado, pero no importaba. Adrian, prometió no hacer una broma así de nuevo y puedo asegurar que la idea de mí y Christian juntos era horrible, además a Lissa odiaba la idea de que su mejor amiga y su novio consiguieran una relación secreta.

Espera…

– ¡Oye! – Alcé la voz – ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?

– Fue culpa de Adrian – Lissa se defendió asustada – Yo no...

Suspire.

– Siempre es culpa de Adrian – Dije de mala gana. No era que yo no confiara en que Lissa no creería en mí, pero me había molestado un poquito.

"**Bife de lomo" Saco otro contenedor y entonces otro. "Y esto es ternera. Y esto es cerdo".**

– Tengo hambre – Mascullé.

– ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? – Viktoria nos miro como si estuviéramos locos, todos nosotros – Hace unos minutos peleaban y ahora es como si nada sucediera

– Bueno, es sencillo, porque tienes que olvidarte del pasado y actuar con calma – Dije moviendo las manos en ondulaciones.

– A mí me pareces muy relajada – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Estoy relajada – Afirme.

– Dije _muy_ – Sonrió ella.

"**¿Piensas alimentar un tiranosaurio con eso?"**

– Ese humor tuyo Rose – Se rió sarcásticamente Christian.

Sonreí torcido.

"**Solo si tu quieres un poco. Esto es para hacer pastel de carne."**

– ¿Tú eres un tiranosaurio? – Preguntó Lissa riendo.

– Por lo visto – Dije con una mueca despreocupada.

**Me quede mirándolo. "¿Con tres tipos de carne?"**

– Dios, eso debió quedar delicioso – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Sí – Dijo Christian sonriendo con orgullo. Yo rodé los ojos.

"**¿Por qué comer algo llamado pastel de carne si no le vas a poner algo de carne?"**

– ¿Algo? Eran tres tipos – Apunte a Christian con una sonrisa.

Él torció los labios en una sonrisa provocativa que podía hacer hervir mi sangre si no fuera porque el ambiente era cálido y divertido.

**Sacudí mi cabeza. "No puedo creer que este sea apenas el primer día contigo"**

Nos reímos ante aquello. Sonja sonrió.

**Él miro hacia abajo, concentrándose en su creación de tres carnes.**

– Dios. Me dio hambre – Gruñí.

"**De verdad estás haciendo de esto algo muy grande. ¿De verdad me odias tanto? Te escuché gritar con todas tus fuerzas en el gimnasio"**

– Auch. Rose está atrapada – Adrian se rió, pero algunos solo contuvieron el aliento esperando saber mi respuesta.

Sonja parecía un poco incomoda, pero ansiosa por leer.

"**No, yo no lo estoy haciendo. Y… tampoco te odio" Admití.**

– Ay que linda – Lissa me miro agradecida. Me aleje enseguida sintiendo la proximidad de sus manos a mi mejilla. Ella solo lo hacía para molestar, y sabía que eso me irritaba sobre todo porque dolía un poco.

"**Tan solo te estás desquitando conmigo porque no te asignaron a Lissa."**

– Eso es injusto – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Muy injusto – Apoyó Sydney.

– Más que injusto – Asintió Mia.

**No respondí. Él no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.**

– ¿Es que había otra razón? – Preguntaron todos intrigados.

Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

"**Sabes" continuó. "De hecho podría ser bueno para ti practicar con alguien diferente."**

– ¿Qué ha hecho eso de bueno por mí? – Me queje en voz baja.

– Bueno… – Dimitri abrió la boca, pero lo detuve.

– Ok. Ya lo sé, no me lo digas – Interrumpí. Él se rió.

"**Lo sé, Dimitri dice lo mismo"**

– No puedo creer la conversación que tuvimos – Christian – Sobre todo después de eso

– Sí, era como estar viviendo una película. Tú sabes, en que se hacen las paces por un minuto dos personas que se odian con el alma – Dije jugando con mis manos. Mire a Christian deteniendo mis manos, él me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

– Sí, es extraño – Coincidió rompiendo el contacto.

– ¿Se odian con el alma? – Pregunto Jill confundida.

– No – Respondimos.

**Christian puso su carne en un recipiente y comenzó a añadirle otros ingredientes. **

– Que tortura – Gemí.

"**¿Entonces por qué cuestionarlo? Belikov sabe lo que hace. Yo confío en lo que él dice. Apesta que la escuela vaya a perderlo después de que nos graduemos, pero prefiero verlo con Lissa."**

– Vaya – Christian sonrió – Me doy cuenta de que aquello suena tan…

– Lindo – Lissa sonriendo – Aunque Dimitri no es más mi guardián

– Sí, es extraño – Dijo Christian.

Compartí una mirada con Dimitri, él me besó en la mejilla.

– No creo que vayan a enterarse de por qué no soy el guardián de Lissa – Susurro en mi oído.

– Espero que no. No quiero saber que van a decir – Dije en un murmullo – Ya sabes que los Moroi son primero

– Técnicamente los estábamos poniendo a ellos primero – Sonrió ligeramente – Yo tenía razón

– Lo sé – Sonrió.

"**Yo también."**

– Dimitri, ¿qué pasó cuando te dijeron que podías ser guardián nuevamente? ¿No querían que fueras de Lissa? – Pregunto intrigado Abe, aunque más que intrigado, era curioso.

Mierda. El viejo lo sabía.

– Ah – Él abrió la boca, dudoso y luego trago saliva – De hecho ya me habían escogido, pensaron que Rose y Serena serían mejor para Lissa, además ella tenía mucho más guardianes

**Él paro y me miro a los ojos.**

– Lissa… te estaban engañando – Dijo Adrian. Christian gruñó e hizo su ropa arder. Adrian asustado se puso en pie e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… corrió a la piscina.

Nos reímos.

– Así se hace – Choque el puño con Christian. Después de que Adrian volviera completamente mojado, enojado, Sonja siguió leyendo. Por suerte Christian no le quemo la ropa.

**Los dos sonreímos, casi sin creer lo impresionados que estábamos de estar de acuerdo en algo.**

– Ahora están de acuerdo en muchas más ocasiones – Dijo Lissa sonrió emocionada.

– Sí – Dijimos Christian y yo sin ganas.

**Un momento después él continuó con su trabajo.**

– Fue un momento extraño – Dije.

– Muy extraño – Dijo él.

"**Tú también eres buena" dijo él, no tan gruñón. "La forma en que te desenvuelves…"**

– ¿Desenvolver? – Todos lo miraron confundidos.

– Creo que se refiere a una batalla – Dijo mi madre, yo asentí.

**Él no termino su frase, pero yo sabía de que estaba hablando. Spokane.**

– Auch – Dijo Lissa estremeciéndose un poco.

– Interesante – Dijo Eddie con un brillo en los ojos.

**Christian no estuvo a mi lado cuando maté al Strigoi, pero él fue de importancia vital para ayudarnos a escapar.**

– Cierto. Si no incendiaba las esposas entonces no habrían salido – Dijo Lissa abrazando a Christian.

Él sonrió – Es bueno ser apreciado

– Sí, lo que digas – Dije despreocupada.

**Él y yo trabajamos en equipo, usando su magia de fuego para ayudarme a derrotar a nuestros captores.**

– Sin duda las experiencias nos unen – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– No te acostumbres – Dije.

**Habíamos trabajado juntos, dejando a un lado nuestras peleas.**

– ¿No podrían trabajar juntos más seguido? – Pregunto Lissa esperanzada.

– No – Dijimos al unísono.

"**Supongo que tú y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que pelear todo el tiempo." Asentí.**

– Coincido con eso – Lissa alzó la mano – Es lo que más me gusta

Resoplé.

**Como preocuparnos acerca del juicio de Víctor Dashkov, pensé.**

– Hubieras mencionado eso en ese momento – Dijo Christian.

Sonreí.

**Por un momento consideré contarle a Christian lo que me había enterado.**

– Ah, entonces… explícate porque no lo has hecho – Demando saber Christian.

– Solo para que lo sepas no tengo nada que explicarte a ti – Dije tranquila.

**Él había estado cerca la noche en que pasó lo de Víctor el otoño pasado, pero decidí no mencionar aún las noticias. Lissa necesitaba enterarse primero.**

– Ok – Bufó – Yo soy igual de importante que ella

Rodé los ojos.

– Sí, pero eso era más importante para Lissa – Dije tranquila.

"**Sip" Christian dijo, sin saber mis pensamientos. "Agárrate bien, pero tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, quiero decir, yo soy más listo y mucho más graciosos, pero al final del día, los dos queremos mantenerla segura."**

– No puedo creerlo – Dije rodando los ojos – Yo soy mucho más divertida que tú

– Ay no. Ya van a empezar – Se quejó Lissa.

– Eso no es cierto. Sin duda mi humor es mejor que el tuyo – Debatió él. Apreté los puños.

– Mentiroso – Me reí.

– Si no se callan ambos lo van a lamentar – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– Bien – Dijimos ambos, encogiéndonos. Ella nos miro sin creer que le habíamos hecho caso.

**Él dudo. "Tú sabes que no la quiero alejar de ti. No puedo, nadie puede, no mientras ustedes dos tengan su lazo"**

– El vínculo no es lo que nos une – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza – Somos amigas desde que tenemos cinco años, nada nos podría separar

– Sí, supongo que sí – Dije tranquila.

– ¿Supones? – Lissa levanto una ceja.

– Te he dicho que te quiero – Sonreí. Ella se rió un poco – Nada va a separarnos. Y honestamente, ¿piensas que algo en el universo podría hacerlo?

– Bueno, casi… Avery – Recordó ella.

– Yo digo, pobre del tonto que lo intente – Dijo Adrian – Seguro que se llevará no solo la furia de Rose, sino la tuya

– Exacto – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí – Ella sonrió un poco.

**Me sorprendió que él hablara de eso. Honestamente sospecho que había solo dos razones por la que nosotros dos discutíamos tanto.**

– ¿Solo dos? – Jill me miro incrédula.

– Sí. Solo dos – Asentí.

**La primera, que por nuestras personalidades a los dos nos gustaba discutir.**

– Es razonable – Dijo Sydney – Es como si tuvieran un imán que los atrae a las peleas

Sonreí.

**La otra razón –la realmente importante- es que los sentíamos envidia de la relación del otro con Lissa.**

– Mierda. ¿No te cansas de acertar siempre? – Preguntó serio.

– No – Me encogí de hombros.

**Pero como dijo, los dos teníamos los mismos motivos. Los dos nos preocupábamos por ella.**

– Ah. Yo los amo ambos – Lissa abrazó a Christian y luego me miro – Son los mejores

– ¿Aunque odies cuando peleamos? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Sí. Aunque odie cuando pelean – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**Y no creo que el lazo los aleje a ustedes" dije. Yo sabía que la conexión le molestaba.**

– Mierda. Rose – Christian frunció el ceño – Ya basta

– Pero si eso paso hace mucho – Recordé – Y no lo he dicho. Lo ha leído Sonja no yo

**¿Como podrías llegar a acercarte a alguien románticamente a alguien, cuando esa persona tiene ese tipo de conexión con al otra persona, incluso si esa es tan solo un amigo?**

– Es lo más incomodo que hay – Dijo Lissa.

Christian asintió y yo bufé.

– ¿De qué se quejan? Yo soy la que se despierta a media noche por culpa de ustedes dos – Me crucé de brazos.

"**Tú le importas mucho"**

– ¿Solo eso vas a decirle? – Pregunto Dimitri intrigado.

– No – Dije meneando la cabeza de forma divertida – Le dije un par de cosas

– Aún recuerdo lo que dijiste y aún me cuesta creer que lo hayas dicho – Dijo riendo.

– Lo sé – Dije, hice una mueca – Pero es culpa de Lissa y de sus películas cursis que me obliga a ver. Y de Dimitri con sus lecciones de la vida zen cursis

– ¿Cursis? – Se rió Dimitri.

– Sí – Lo abracé y susurré – Pero me encanta. No se lo digas a nadie…

– Te amo Roza – Murmuró Dimitri besándome en la mejilla.

…**no fui capaz de decirle que ella "lo ama".**

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Porque… ¿qué importa? Sigamos escuchando – Dije.

"**Ella tiene un lugar totalmente diferente separado para ti en su corazón."**

– Wow. Eso es tan profundo – Dijo Lissa colocando una mano en mi hombro – Sabía que algo de Dimitri iba a contagiársete

– Nos vendría bien pasar un tiempo separados – Mire a Dimitri, añadí susurrando – Ya sabes, ya que yo no me contagie de esas cosas

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Levanto una ceja.

Yo le di mi mejor sonrisa y él rodó los ojos besándome en la frente.

– Tus bromas son molestas un poco – Me sonrió.

**Christian puso su platillo en el horno. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos al borde de abrazarnos y ponernos lindos sobrenombres"**

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa sonrió emocionada.

– Ni lo sueñes – Dije – Mis sobrenombres se basan en…

– ¿Insultos? – Sugirió Eddie.

– No – Dije – El momento – Dije tranquila.

**Él estaba tratando de sonar asqueado por lo dije, pero se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba que le dijera lo importante que él es para Lissa.**

– Me encanta cuando no pelea. Creo que disfrutaré de este libro – Dijo Lissa ansiosa – La experiencia de campo debe ser lo mejor

– Hm… –

"**Yo ya te tengo un sobrenombre. Pero me metería en problemas si lo digo en clase."**

Lissa se dio una palmada en el rostro mientras gruñía.

– ¿Por qué arruinarlo así? – Pregunto ella.

Yo sonreí despreocupada, y eso hizo que volviera a gruñir. Hice una mueca pidiéndole a Sonja que siguiera leyendo antes de que Lissa siguiera quejándose.

"**Ah" dijo alegremente. "Esa es la Rose que conozco".**

– Y todos nosotros – Sonrió Eddie.

– Soy especial – Sonreí.

**Él se fue a hablar con otro amigo, mientras su pastel de carne se cocinaba.**

– Sola… – Canto Eddie.

Rodé los ojos.

**Mi puerta era una posición vulnerable, y yo no debería estar alejada hablando, incluso cuando el resto de la clase lo estaba haciendo.**

– Les dije que sabía lo que hacía – Dimitri sonrió rodeándome con un brazo.

– Si – Mi madre asintió.

– ¿Me he perdido de algo? – Pregunte confundida.

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza y me besó en la frente – No. No tanto

**Al otro lado del salón, pude ver a Jesse y a Ralf trabajando juntos.**

– Oh – Adrian bufó – Que suerte la tuya, Rose

**Como Christian, escogieron también una clase fácil.**

– Cocinar no es sencillo – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**No ocurrió ningún ataque, pero un guardián llamado Dustin entró al salón a revisar nuestras posiciones.**

– ¿Lo atacaste? – Preguntó Jill riendo.

– No – Fruncí el ceño.

**Él estaba cerca de mí cuando Jesse decidió acercarse.**

– No es bueno – Advirtió Sydney.

**Al principio pensé que se trataba de una coincidencia –hasta que Jesse habló.**

– Eso no es nada bueno – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y lo miré.

– Él es un idiota – Murmure abriendo el mensaje que me había llegado.

_Necesito hablar contigo a solas cuando termine el capítulo_

Mire a Viktoria intrigada, pero no dije nada. Asentí disimuladamente y guarde el celular mirando a Sonja.

"**Me arrepiento de lo que dije antes, Rose. Ya me di cuenta. Tú no estás enojada por Lissa o Christian. Tú estás enojada porque las reglas dicen que debes cuidar a un estudiante y Adrian Ivashkov es demasiado viejo. Por lo que escuche, ustedes dos ya ha tenido mucha práctica vigilando sus cuerpos."**

Gruñí dejando caer mi frente en la palma de mi mano, exasperada. Jesse… es un completo imbécil… y Adrian siempre me mete en problemas.

– No puedo creerlo – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– Créelo – Dije de mala gana.

– Bueno, Adrian siempre hace que las cosas que te meten en problemas – Dijo Christian mirándome – ¿Cómo lo soportas?

– Ni idea – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**La broma hubiese podido ser mucho más graciosa, pero he aprendido a no esperar mucho de Jesse.**

– Sí. Apuesto a que si hubiera venido de mi propia boca la broma habría sido estupenda – Sonrió Adrian.

– Ay no. Seguro que de tu boca serían solo insinuaciones sexuales – Dije con pesar. Mire a Sydney – Siento que tengas que pasar por eso

Ella me miro divertida – Yo también

– Eh – Adrian nos miro ofendido.

Nos reímos y seguimos la lectura.

**Sabía de sobra que a él no le importábamos ni Adrian ni yo.**

– ¿Cómo no puedo importarle a alguien? – Adrian alzó las manos desconcertado.

– Bueno… – Dijimos algunos, pero nadie se atrevió a continuar.

Adrian bufó.

**También sospechaba que él no creía que hubiera algo entre nosotros.**

– Admites que hubo algo entre nosotros – Adrian sonrió.

– Cuidado Adrian – Apunte a Sydney.

– Debo conseguir una correa para perros o un novio nuevo – Dijo Sydney en un murmullo apenas audible.

Soltamos una carcajada al ver la expresión de Adrian, ella sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla.

**Pero Jesse aún estaba enojado por la forma en que lo traté en la mañana, y esta era su oportunidad de vengarse.**

– ¿Cómo? –

– No podría golpearlo – Respondí a la pregunta de Jill.

**Dustin, lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo todo, no estaba interesado en la charla estúpida de Jesse.**

– Es estúpida, pero no se puede esperar nada más de alguien con menos de dos neuronas en el cerebro – Dijo Christian encogiéndose de hombros.

**Sin embargo, Dustin probablemente estaría interesado en verme golpear la cabeza de Jesse contra la pared.**

Vi a mi madre suspirar exasperada y a Abe sonreír con orgullo, ella le reprendió con la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta. Me reí.

**Eso no quería decir que yo me iba a quedar callada.**

– No, claro que no – Dijo Eddie.

– Es imposible para ella – Negó Adrian.

**Los guardianes hablaban con los moroi todo el tiempo; ellos solo tienden a ser respetuosos y a seguir vigilando alrededor mientras lo hacen.**

– Auch. ¿Respetuosa tú? No. No lo creo – Sacudió la cabeza Christian riendo.

– Por favor – Lissa sonrió, pensé por un segundo que me iba a defender… pero luego supe sus verdaderas intensiones a través de sus sentimientos – Se trata de Rose, no hay que creer… es obvio que no será respetuosa

– Que buena amiga – Mascullé con sarcasmo.

– Yo también te quiero Rose – Sonrió ella.

Todos se rieron.

**Así que le di a Jesse una pequeña sonrisa y simplemente dije: "su genio es siempre un encanto, Señor Zeklos. Apenas puedo contenerme cuando lo escucho."**

– Auch. Que forma de decir a alguien que es aburrido – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Sonreí.

**Entonces me volteé y observé el resto del salón.**

– Eso es desprecio al estilo Rose – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Cuando Jesse pensó que no iba a hacer nada más se rió y empezó a andar, aparentemente pensando que había ganado una gran victoria.**

– Imbécil – Dijeron Eddie y Adrian al unísono.

– Que gracioso – Se rió Sonja mirando el libro.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron ambos.

Sonja apunto al libro.

"**Imbécil" murmuro Christian, regresando a su puesto. A la clase le quedaban cinco minutos.**

– Ustedes dos… – Lissa sonrió – Me sorprende que no se hayan peleado… a grandes males como de costumbre

Rodé los ojos.

**Mis ojos siguieron a Jesse a través del salón. "¿Sabes algo, Christian? Me siento muy feliz de ser tu guardiana."**

– Si claro – Se burlaron los chicos.

– Era verdad – Dije con una mano en el corazón – Me sentía feliz

– Pues él no te cree – Sonja sonrió.

"**Si me estás comparando con Zeklos, realmente no pienso tomar eso como un alago. Pero ven, prueba esto. Entonces de verdad te vas a alegrar de estar conmigo."**

– Ah, son dulces juntos – Lissa sonrió.

– Deja de decir eso – Me reí.

– No lo creo – Me sonrió.

**Su obra maestra estaba terminada, y me dio una rebanada. No me había dado cuenta, pero justo antes de meter al horno el pastel de carne, él lo había envuelto en tocino.**

– Cuatro tipos de carne. Es como un dolor al corazón y proteínas para un luchador – Dijo Adrian alzando los brazos como si intentara sacar músculos

Nos reímos.

"**Santo Dios" dije. "Este es el estereotipo de comida de vampiros más grande la historia"**

– Rose – Todos se rieron ligeramente.

Sonreí despreocupada.

"**Solo si estuviera crudo. ¿Qué piensas?"**

– Seguro que a Rose le fascino – Se rió Adrian.

– Ya conocen mi debilidad por la comida – Sonreí despreocupada.

"**Está bueno" dije de mala gana.**

– Ah. Odias admitir cuando estás frente a alguien con quien sueles tener un orgullo fuerte – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Es decir con todos – Se burló Adrian.

**¿Quién pensaría que el tocino podía hacer toda la diferencia? "Realmente bueno. Creo que tienes un futuro promisorio como ama de casa mientras Lissa trabaja y gana millones de dólares"**

Nos reímos un poco.

– Lo harás bien Sparky – Dije sonriendo.

Lissa se rió – Seguro que sí

"**Que gracioso, ese es exactamente mi sueño".**

Nos reímos nuevamente. Lissa miró a Christian.

– Me encanta cuando cocinas, es delicioso – Dijo ella – Nada mejor que un novio cocinero

Christian la rodeó con un brazo.

**Dejamos la clase mucho más animados. Las cosas estaban mejorando entre nosotros, y decidí que podía aguantar las próximas seis semanas como su guardiana.**

– Ah que bien que lo admites – Dijo Christian.

Me reí.

**Él y Lissa se iban a encontrar en la biblioteca para estudiar –o pretender que lo hacían- pero él tenía que ir a su cuarto primero.**

– ¡Eh! Yo siempre estudio, él pretende que lo hace – Dijo Lissa apuntando a Christian – Y tú también

Silbe riendo.

**Así que lo seguí a través del patio, de nuevo hacia el viento de invierno que se había puesto aún más frío desde el anochecer hace siete horas. **

– Ahora hace algo de frío – Dijo Lissa cerrando la chaqueta que traía puesta. Christian se encogió despreocupado para ser alguien que usaba solo unos shorts playero.

**La nieve en los caminos, que se había derretido un poco en el sol, se había congelado ahora y hacía difícil caminar.**

– Echarle sal ayudaría – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Lo que sea – Rodé los ojos.

**Durante el camino se nos unió Brandon Lazar, un moroi que vivía en el corredor de Christian.**

– Él es agradable – Lissa sonrió.

Asentí.

**Brandon apenas podía contenerse, contándonos sobre una pelea que presencio en clase de matemáticas. Escuchamos su historia, riéndonos al imaginarnos a Alberta metiéndose por la ventana.**

– Ah por Dios – Lissa se rió – ¿Te la imaginas?

– Sería gracioso – Adrian asintió.

"**Hey, ella podrá ser vieja, pero puede vencer casi a cualquiera de nosotros." Les dije.**

– Fue tu mentora, ¿no? – Eddie sonrió – ¿Qué tal fue?

Me encogí despreocupada – Fue interesante

**Mire confundida a Brandon. Tenía moretones y golpes en su cara. Además tenía unas extrañas marcas rojas cerca de su oreja. "¿Qué te paso a ti? ¿También has estado peleando con los guardianes?"**

– ¿Eso se puede hacer? – Jill nos miró intrigada.

– No. Solo estaba bromeando – Dije suavemente – Pero quería saber que le sucedió

Jill asintió.

**Su sonrisa desapareció, y miro hacia otra parte. "Nah, solo me caí."**

– ¿Quién se cae y obtiene moretones y golpes en su cara? – Preguntó Syndey – Es decir, uno sí, pero tantos…

– Estúpido grupo aquel – Me quejé.

"**Vamos" dije. Puede que los moroi no entrenen como los dhampir, pero tenían peleas entre ellos, tanto como todos los demás.**

– Tú tienes peleas seguido – Me apuntó Christian.

– Yo soy yo – Dije tranquila.

**-Trate de pensar en algún moroi con el que él pudiera tener un problema. La mayoría del tiempo Brandon era bastante agradable. "Esa es la más patética y poco original excusa del mundo."**

– Cierto – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

"**Es verdad" dijo, aún evitando mis ojos.**

– Quien se meta con los ojos de Rose sentirá lo que se siente que ella vea su alma… – Christian sonrió misterioso – Yo no lo intentaría si estuviera ocultando algo

– Tampoco puedes. Yo veo las auras – Lissa lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Christian sonrió besándola en la frente.

"**Si alguien te está molestando, puedo darte algunos consejos"**

– Oh Diablos. ¡Rose! – Me regaño mi madre. Me encogí a causa de su juramento, ella normalmente no lo hacía y era extraño cuando lo hacía. Normalmente, cuando sucedía, era porque desaprobaba algo.

– Yo solo intentaba ayudar – Dije alzando las manos en defensa despreocupada.

– Tu forma de ayudar… – Abe suspiró – Niña, te juro que necesitas nuevas formas de ayudar a los demás

– No me habría molestado enfrentarme a su problema tampoco – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Aunque ahora…

– Ahora sientes ganas de matarlo – Dijo Lissa suavemente.

– Actuaba sin pensar – Me encogí despreocupada.

**Él se volteo hacia mí, cerrando sus ojos. "Solo déjalo así"**

**Él no fue grosero, ni nada por el estilo, pero había una nota firme en el tono de su voz. Era casi como si creyera que tan solo con decir las palabras pudiera obligarme a obedecerlo.**

– ¡Ha! Es que entonces le hace falta pasar más tiempo con Rose para saber que no es así – Se rió Adrian.

Yo sonreí con orgullo – ¡Sí!

**Yo me reí. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? Influenciarme-"**

– Compulsión – Advirtió Abe de mala gana.

– No – Dije tranquila.

**De repente note un movimiento a mi izquierda.**

– Chan, chan, chan – Christian sonrió misterioso.

**Una sombra ligera mezclándose con las oscuras formas de un montón de pinos llenos de nieve –pero moviéndose lo suficiente para captar mi atención. La cara de Stan emergió de la oscuridad y corrió hacia nosotros.**

– Chan, chan, chan… – Adrian sonrió.

– Ok. Señores y señoras… ahora sabremos la verdadera razón por la que Rose no me defendió en el primer ataque – Dijo Christian sonriendo malicioso.

Gruñí. No recordaba si les había explicado o no, pero no importaba.

– Me gustaría saber – Mi madre me lanzó una expresión dura.

– Oigan. Lo crean o no, yo tenía mis razones para no proteger a Christian y no es por resentimiento o algo por el estilo – Mi expresión: seria; mi tono de voz: serio; mis pensamientos: peligrosos.

**Finalmente, mi primera prueba.**

Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

**La adrenalina se disparo en mí como si se tratara de un Strigoi real acercándose.**

– Oh, si yo hubiera sido Stan habría salido corriendo. La chica tenía 17 años y mato a dos Strigoi, además es la más peligrosa de los dhampirs – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero no le hice nada – Dije suspirando.

– Lo sé – Lissa rodó los ojos – Espero que tengas una buena razón

Abrí la boca, pero no dije nada. Me rendí dejando que Sonja leyera.

**Reaccione inmediatamente, estirándome para agarrar a Brandon y a Christian. Este era siempre el primer movimiento, poner mi vida antes que la de ellos.**

– Si me dices que eso es estúpido te juro que lo vas a lamentar – Alcé un dedo hacia Lissa mientras hablaba con un tono duro y sin mirarla. Desde mi punto ciego, apenas vi a Lissa abrir y cerrar la boca, pero yo sabía que sus sentimientos la delataban terriblemente y ella lo sabía.

**Empuje a los dos chicos a un lado y me volteé hacia mi atacante, buscando mi estaca para defender a los moroi-**

**Y ahí fue cuando él apareció.**

– ¿Stan? – Preguntó Sydney confundida.

Me estremecí sin responder.

Sonja trago saliva, nerviosa me echo una mirada y luego leyó.

**Mason.**

Vi las miradas intrigadas de cada uno, sobre todo en mi madre y en Lissa.

**Él estaba algunos metros frente a mí, a la derecha de Stan, viéndose igual que anoche. Transparente. Brillante. Triste.**

– ¿Te estás volviendo loca? – Preguntó Adrian, sonriendo.

– No – Dije – Gracias a Dios

Lissa suspiro.

**El cabello de la parte de atrás de mi cuello se paro.**

– ¿Realmente lo estabas viendo? – Lissa me miro intrigada, preocupada.

– Sí – Suspire.

Dimitri me abrazo frotándome un brazo. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos con todo lo que se estaba leyendo. Yo realmente esperaba que nada de esto volviera a sucederme de nuevo. Él parecía darse cuenta de mis preocupaciones porque intentaba ahuyentar cualquier cruel pensamiento que estuviera en mi cabeza.

**Olvide lo que estaba haciendo y las personas que estaban delante de mi desaparecieron. Solo quedo Mason –ese fantasmal Mason que brillaba en la oscuridad, y que pareciera que quería decirme algo desesperadamente.**

– ¿Qué quería decirte? – Preguntó Viktoria.

Mire a Eddie. Él seguramente no estaba al corriente de lo que significa ver fantasmas, pero si le explicaba seguramente no tendría gracia leer el libro, creo.

– Eso lo sabremos conforme avance el libro Vika – Dijo Dimitri suavemente, con un tono comprensivo.

– Y yo leo los pensamientos – Sonreí divertida.

Él no dijo nada, pero me abrazó con más fuerza.

**El mismo sentimiento de impotencia que tuve en Spokane regresó a mí. No pude ayudarlo allí. No podía ayudarlo ahora. **

– Él te quería ayudar a ti – Murmuró Dimitri suavemente, solo para mí.

Me acurruque en su pecho.

**Mi estómago se puso frío y vacío. No podía hacer nada más que quedarme allí, preguntándome que estaba tratando de decirme.**

Vi a Adrian abrir la boca, listo para una broma cruel, cuando se detuvo sólo… sin que nadie le dijera nada. Era extraño, pero tampoco nadie lo cuestiono por lo que hizo. Yo miré a Dimitri nada más y luego apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

**Él levanto una de sus manos translucidas y no estaba claro que era lo que estaba señalando. Sacudí mi cabeza, sin comprender, pero deseando desesperadamente poder hacerlo.**

– ¿Qué tal si realmente estabas alucinando? – Preguntó Abe intrigado.

– Créeme – Suspire – Por un momento pensé que estaba realmente loca. No solo cuestionarlo por unos segundos, sino que sea realmente loca…

El viejo me miro intrigado por unos segundos, luego suspiro.

– Espero que nunca tenga que ponerte un abrigo de fuerza – Dijo Abe.

– Yo también – Susurre.

**La tristeza en su rostro parecía crecer.**

– Como en todos los fantasmas – Suspire, antes de estremecerme.

**De repente algo me golpeó en el hombro, y me resbale hacia adelante. De repente el mundo reapareció, sacudiendo de mi estado de adormecimiento.**

– ¿Te sucede siempre? – Preguntó Karolina intrigada.

– No. Ahora felizmente tengo un dolor de cabeza – Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica – Así es. El mundo no desaparece, pero en mi cabeza aparece un dolor horrible

Dimitri me besó en la frente y murmuro en ruso suavemente. Yo le sonreí un poco.

**Apenas pude poner mis manos adelante para evitar caerme al piso. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Stan parado delante de mí. "¡Hathaway!" gritó. "¿Qué está haciendo?"**

– Hablar con un fantasma me parece – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Técnicamente ella no hablo, pero lo vio – Se rió Adrian.

– Veo que estás callada – Christian me miro sonriendo – ¿Por qué?

– Pensé que te importaría saber que sucedió ese día – Dije tranquila – A mí no me interesa recordar

Sonja trago saliva y leyó sin dejar que Christian respondiera.

**Parpadeé aun tratando de deshacerme del sentimiento de ver a Mason de nuevo. Me sentía cansada y mareada.**

– Sí. Yo me siento así al ver un fantasma – Dije suspirando – Y a veces peor

– Ouuh – Lissa suspiro preocupada.

**Miré la cara iracunda de Stan y entonces mire hacia donde Mason estaba. Se había ido. Miré de nuevo a Stan y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. **

– ¿Qué viste un fantasma? – Preguntó Abe intrigado.

– Sí. Más o menos – Dije despreocupado, aunque no era cierto.

**En mi distracción, permití completamente que él realizara su ataque. Ahora tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Christian y el otro alrededor del de Brandon. **

– Morois… muertos – Suspiró Lissa.

**Él no los estaba hiriendo, pero su punto estaba claro.**

"**Si yo hubiera sido un Strigoi" grito, "estos dos estarían muertos".**

– Termine – Sonja sonrió.

– ¡VAMOS A LA PISCINA! – Alzó la mano Jill.

Yo sonreí divertida, pero tenía otros planes – ¿Comida?

– Comida – Dimitri me besó en la frente.

Nos pusimos en pie y le pedimos la llave del descapotable a Abe. Asi es amigo, hay un descapotable color cobre en nuestra casa de alojamiento. Tengo un buen padre.

Dimitri había ido a buscar el descapotable cuando Viktoria se me acerco rápidamente, tomándome del brazo intrigado.

– Necesito hablar contigo – Dijo.

– Ah sí. ¿Qué tal cuando vuelva? – Pregunte

Ella me miro esperando que no me fuera, estaba por decir algo para hacerme cambiar de opinión cuando Lissa se me acerco.

– ¿Qué te duele? – Pregunte.

– Quiero saber como te sientes – Dijo ella – Es sobre, tú sabes, Mason…

Le sonreí tranquila, escuche la bocina del auto – Lo siento Liss, estoy bien, adiós

Salte al auto, literalmente, y me puse el cinturón. Ella me miro y mientras nos alejábamos la escuche gritar: la comida no siempre es la cura para la pena. Decidí no hacerle caso.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, quisiera decirles que yo lo tenía listo,pero se me fue el internet justo cuando lo deje guardado y como soy floja o no tenía ganas no arregle los errores, igual me parece que no eran muchos así que lamento eso.

~ Comentarios:

- aleja: A mí me parece que con una semana de intriga está bien wuaskjaskjaskjas ¿Cómo será cuando llegue Yeva? Wusakjaskjask No, no actualzare más pronto, lo que sí puedo es actualizar dos capítulos desde el 10/07 hasta que yo entre a clases, son dos semanas por lo menos ya que salgo ese día. Veamos uno el sábado y otro el domingo x2 semanas si, funcionaria. Como sea, recuerda que es uno por semana. De todos modos no hay nada decidido aún así que serán 1 por semana aún

- lezly66: Wuaksjaskjask todo por una boda. Que risa. Está bien, no te preocupes, al menos lees y sé que lo haces

- Boredsowritting01: Glad you liked it even though it is in another language. The truth is that I also read when it costs me so and translator most of the time use, particularly to comment hehe. I update once a week, only on Fridays and winter holidays I am still seeing that will.

- zombiepeace. ¿Un bebé? ¿enserio? Dhampir + Dhampir = 0 bebé. Hm... aunque podría ser uno de Lissa y Christian, ay que lindo.

- mercedes: Será divertido cuando llegue Yeva

- lis g: Wuaksjaskjask sé lo que se siente no tener vida por estar leyendo. Si algo le sucede... es un secreto. Yeva ponía de mal humor a Abe, no me acuerdo de eso? Uh la parte de la cabaña wuaksjsakjask Yo no me acuerdo que canción escuchaba wuaksjaskj

Ok. Tengo un par de cosas que decirles: para vacaciones aún no tengo nada decidido, mi primera idea es que como a mí me dan dos semanas sin clases actualice dos días por semana un sábado o un domingo, quizá incluso el lunes y el viernes, y dps cuando entre a clases volver a la rutina normal. Estoy viendo otra opción. Lo segundo es que yo dije que actualizaría el miércoles, pero nunca dije que miércoles y les dije que tampoco les iba a avisar cuando porque se supone que es sorpresa, solo les digo para que revisen los miercoles a ver si hay algo.

Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Lamento los errores desde mas o menos la mitad del capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente la próxima semana.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)__  
_


	6. Leyendo el capítulo 5

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 5:

.: Dimitri :.

Sonreí mientras conducía. Roza tenía la mirada hacia afuera, en silencio. Nos detuvimos en la luz roja, aún en silencio, cuando ella me miro.

– Gracias por sacarme de allí sin cuestionar nada – Dijo suavemente.

Sonreí.

– Sabía que necesitabas aire, y como anteriormente querías comer… bueno, fue buena excusa – Asentí suavemente – ¿Donas?

– Por favor – Rogó.

Me reí ligeramente volviendo a avanzar, luego solo estacione en una tienda. Caminamos hacia la tienda y pedimos tres docenas. Rose realmente tenía hambre. Mientras esperábamos la orden me había alejado para poder mirar por una ventana. Era de noche y no muchas cosas estaban abiertas a esta hora, pero pronto sería verano así que abrirán hasta más tarde solo entonces.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Rose nuevamente y le vi hablado con un chico que parecía borracho. No me había fijado de en que momento había entrado o en que momento se le ocurrió acercarse a Rose así que rápidamente me acerque a él con tranquilidad.

Tenía las manos en mis bolsillos, de la gabardina, cuando me miro fijamente, creo que confundido y luego volvió a mirar a Rose hablando quizás en un nuevo idioma porque no entendía nada más que balbuceos.

– Lo mejor es que vayamos a ver si nuestra orden está lista – Comente suavemente. Rose suspiro y asintió. Justo cuando nos íbamos el hombre la tomo del brazo y comenzó a decirles un par de cosas que consiguieron mi ceño fruncir.

– Más vale que me quites las manos de encima – Advirtió Rose seria.

– No veo por qué – Dijo él, apenas sin balbucear – Quizás tú y yo podríamos…

– Creo que la señorita le ha pedido que la soltará – Interrumpí suavemente, manteniendo un rostro firme y serio que no daba lugar a más emociones. Él me miro.

– Eh, y tú que eres, ¿un vaquero? – Levante una ceja, casi seguro de escuchar a Rose reír ligeramente.

– Señor, creo que debería irse – Él soltó a Rose y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro rojo por el exceso de alcohol. Sus ojos se notaban cansados, pero brillosos con ganas de hacer o decir algo.

– Creo que podrías irte anciano. La joven y yo queremos estar solos –

Apreté mi puño dentro de la gabardina. No iba a permitir que se le acercara a Rose, y yo sabía que ella podía defenderse sola. Claro que puede. Pero, cuando estaba por irme junto con ella él intento golpearme, solo me valió medio segundo para tomarlo de la muñeca y plantarle un puñetazo en la mejilla. No le di con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo, pero sí para, quizás, romperle la quijada. Él me miró sorprendido, furioso y cuando estaba por irme nuevamente sentí un golpe en mi espalda.

– Eh – Rose soltó indignada.

El hombre tenía en sus manos algo grande, creo que podría ser una bandeja, pero no era letal. Gruñí nuevamente, cuando estaba por golpearlo volví a escuchar a Rose y al mirarla la vi en la caja registradora recibiendo nuestra orden. Levante una ceja confundido.

– Has olvidado las donas de chocolate – Dijo.

Me sorprendí de que no estuviera ni al tanto de mi problema con el hombre borracho, pero no importo porque era mejor así. Mientras más lejos de la pelea, mejor. Vi la bandeja blandirse como una espada, rápidamente la golpeé con el dorso de mi mano, sintiendo un dolor agudo que ignore. Luego le di una fuerte patada y para terminar me acerque al hombre tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

– Será mejor que la próxima vez que te vea no estés borracho porque de lo contrario te enviare al hospital. Deja de acosar a las mujeres, sobre todo a mi novia – Dicho esto lo empuje con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y luego me dirigí afuera donde Rose estaba con las cajas de donas.

– ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? – Preguntó confundida.

– Yo – Apunte atrás con mi dedo, confundido – ¿No estabas prestando atención?

– Sí. Sí – Resto importancia – Has entrado en una pelea callejera. Oh, camarada, tu mano

Me mire la mano sorprendido. Estaba algo inflamada. Ella se acerco tranquila y me la tomo suavemente, sentí dolor y ella suspiró.

– Es por eso que debemos evitar las peleas callejeras, camarada – Dijo inocentemente.

– Como si nunca hubieras estado metida en una – Murmure. Ella me indico seguirla y así lo hice. Fuimos a urgencias donde me vendaron la mano y me dieron la orden de no moverla demasiado.

Rose metió la mano en el bolsillo de mi gabardina y sacudió las llaves de un lado a otro sonriendo con una mirada astuta y divertida. No hacía falta que ella dijera que tenía en mente porque era obvio que planeaba manejar.

Fuimos al descapotable y luego nos fuimos de vuelta a la casa en la colina. En el camino Rose parecía muy divertida como para notar otra cosa. Ella hacía bromas sobre que la idea de la una pelea callejera había sido mía y no suya, lo cual no estaba del todo alejado de la verdad, pero ella no había hecho nada para ayudarme y me culpaba como si realmente fuese la mía.

– Wow – Escuche a Karolina una vez que salimos al jardín trasero – ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua, junto a ella Sonja se encontraba en uno de los sillones que rodeaba la piscina con su pequeña bebé en los brazos.

– La tipa que nos atendió olvido darme las donas con chocolate así que le grite por eso – Respondió Rose cabreada – Es por eso que vengo molesta

– Ah eso… es bueno saberlo – Nos miro confundida Karolina – Pero le hablaba a Dimitri

– Ah – Rose parpadeó – Tranquilo camarada, yo lo suavizare para ti. ¡Dimitri se metió en una pelea contra un borracho!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y alarmados. Mire a Rose estupefacto mientras ella me sonreía dulcemente.

– Pensé que lo suavizarías – Dije.

– Sí. Muchos pensamos cosas que no son – Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada y luego nos dirigimos a las mesas redondas de madera mientras yo les explicaba a todos lo que había sucedido, con palabras más suaves que las de Rose.

– Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos y no tengo nada que hacer, ¿quién lee ahora? – Pregunto Rose, lista con una dona de chocolate en la boca.

– Christian – Respondió Lissa con una sonrisa.

– Ah genial – No parecía muy contenta ella – Liss, te he traído de glaseado de fruta con chispitas de colores

– Ay que linda. Te acordaste de mí – Lissa tomo una con una sonrisa – Estaba segura de que lo olvidarías y comprarías solo de chocolate para ti

– ¿Cómo olvidar lo que a mi mejor amiga le gusta? – Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa inocente.

– Si lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Es por eso que compraste tres docenas y casualmente una docena y media es de chocolate –

– Ok. Me atrapaste – Rose alzó las manos riendo.

– Bien, señoritas. Vamos a leer – Christian sonrió – Capítulo 5

– Aun no puedo creer que hayan ido a comprar donas – Viktoria se rió tomando una de la caja.

Sonreí divertida.

**La mayoría de los asuntos disciplinarios en la academia eran para la Directora Kirova.**

– A donde fuiste a parar después de haberla jodido – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No la jodí. Mason la jodió – Fue brusca la forma en que lo dijo Rose, pero de cierto modo había tristeza en su voz.

– Rose – Christian sonrió. Ella lo miro intrigada – Esto no puede ser cierto ni por error así que con el más dolor de mi pesar, estoy que te creo

– Escucho el sarcasmo en tu voz – Dijo Rose.

Christian se rió.

**Ella supervisaba Moroi y Dhampir por igual y era conocida por su creativo y amplio repertorio de castigos… ella no era cruel, exactamente, pero tampoco era suave.**

– Me castigo ciento de veces – Rose bufó.

– Tal vez porque la mayoría de las veces te lo merecías – Dijo mi madre seria.

– No – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Yo era completamente inocente. Kirova siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana porque era una…

– Rosemarie – La madre de Rose la detuvo con un tono de voz firme y serio. Rose la miro y sonrió "inocentemente".

**Ella simplemente toma el comportamiento serio del estudiante y lo trata de la manera en la forma en que lo considere oportuno.**

– Es decir a su favor – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Habían algunos asuntos, sin embargo, que estaban fuera de su jurisdicción.**

**Los guardianes de la academia fueron llamados juntos a una comisión disciplinaria por los acontecimientos ocurridos, pero esto era muy, muy raro.**

– Solo a ti te puede suceder lo raro – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Oye, lo "raro" nos queda corto – Rose sonrió.

– No somos adolescentes normales – Lissa sacudió la cabeza y Rose coincidió.

**Tú tendrías que hacer algo realmente grave como para irritarlos y tener este tipo de respuesta. **

– Ya te metiste en líos – Suspiro Eddie.

– Sí – Asintieron todos.

Sonreí divertido.

**Como, digamos, poner a un Moroi en peligro voluntariamente. O dejar a un Moroi en peligro hipotéticamente.**

– Tú no hiciste ni lo uno ni lo otro – Lissa frunció el ceño.

– Resulta raro que lo digas porque fuiste una de las que pensó que lo hice – Rose sonrió maliciosa. Ella suspiro tragando saliva.

– Ya me he disculpado, amiga – Lissa tomo una dona de chocolate y se la acerco a Rose – Sabes cuanto te quiero

Me reí al ver que la sonrisa y la molestia de Rose desaparecieron solo por una dona. La bese en la mejilla mientras la tomaba por los hombros acercándola más a mí.

– ¿Me das? – Pregunte suavemente.

– Ni lo sueñes – Dijo ella mordiendo la dona.

"**Por última vez" gruñí "No lo hice a propósito"**

– Y ahora todos lo sabemos – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

**Me senté en uno de las salas de reunión de los guardias, encarando al comité:**

– Eso no es bueno – Advirtió la madre de Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Eh, no había sido mi culpa y todos son consciente de eso ahora tras leerlo – Rose les apunto a todos con el dedo y con una expresión acusadora. Sonreí besándola en la siente.

– Yo creo que ya lo saben – Murmure suavemente.

**Alberta, Emil, y uno de las raras guardianes femeninas en el campus, Celeste. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa larga, mirando imponentemente, mientras yo estaba sentada en una silla sola sintiéndome muy vulnerable.**

– ¿Rose-sintiéndote-vulnerable? – Christian la miro sorprendido – Debe ser una locura

– Sin duda – Dijo Adrian riendo – ¿Quién iba a decir que ella podría sentirse vulnerable?

– Idiotas – Masculló Rose.

**Otros distintos guardias estaban sentados observando, pero por suerte, ninguno de mis compañeros estaba ahí para ver esta humillación.**

– Yo creo que eres dura contigo misma – Dijo Lissa asintiendo una vez.

– Yo creo que olvidas que también me regañaste – Dijo Rose despreocupada. Vi a Lissa ponerse rígida de pronto, y cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios Rose habló de golpe haciendo que ésta desapareciera – ¡AH POR FAVOR! No puedes estar hablando en serio

– Ay perdóname por existir – Se quejó Lissa.

– No te perdono – Bromeó Rose.

Las mire a ambas mientras su conversación seguía en pie. Extrañado por no entender nada, al igual que todos los presentes, espere a que alguien intentara interrumpir la conversación de las chicas, pero nadie parecía querer intentarlo.

– …por si fuera poco no podrías decir que sí – Siguió Lissa mirando a Rose severamente.

– Ay por favor, claro que podría – Contradijo Rose.

– Señoritas – Las llamo Christian cansado – ¿De qué hablan?

– Yo no tengo ni idea, ya lo olvide – Dijo Rose tomando una dona – ¿Y tú?

– No, pensé que tú sabías de que hablábamos. Eres quien tiene el vínculo para saber que pienso – Respondió Lissa.

Las mire sorprendido. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Christian volvió a la lectura.

**Dimitri se encontraba entre los que observaban. Él no estaba entre la comisión y me pregunte si lo mantuvieran fuera debido a su potencial papel como mi mentor.**

– Igual ayudaste bastante – Me sonrió Rose.

"**Señorita Hathaway" dijo Alberta, en una forma completamente estricta como una capitana. "Tú debes saber porque tenemos dificultades para creer eso"**

– Nadie confía en mí – Bufó Rose.

– Creo que hay muchas razones para no confiar en ti, Rose. Sobre todo después de hacer un pequeño escándalo – Eddie sonrió.

– Ustedes se lo toman todo en serio – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

"**No fue un error de objetivo" Stan dice a la audiencia.**

– Idiota – Rugió Rose.

Todos la miramos tranquilos, ya que cualquiera que la pudiera contradecir se llevaría un temor de por vida. Si había algo que saber sobre Rose, cada vez que tenía una mirada feroz en el rostro… no había molestarla ni siquiera en broma.

**Él dio un vistazo a Alberta para poder tener permiso de hablar. "¿Puedo?" Ella asintió y él se giro hacia mí. "Si usted me hubiera bloqueado o atacado y hubiera fallado, ese sería un error de objetivo. Pero usted no me bloqueo, usted no ataco. Ni siquiera lo intento. Usted justamente estaba ahí como una estatua y no hizo nada."**

– Estatua – Rose sonrió – He ahí la palabra clave

– Tenías una mirada peligrosa, que daba miedo – Dijo Christian mirando a Rose preocupado – Y ahora entiendo un poco más por qué

**Comprensiblemente, yo estaba indignada.**

– ¿Por qué? – Viktoria la miro como si fuera un bicho raro – Es tu culpa aún si había un fantasma allí

– Cómo si realmente yo planeara que lo mataran – Bufó Rose.

**El pensamiento de que yo abandonara a propósito a Christian y a Brandon para ser "asesinados" por un Strigoi era ridículo.**

– Muy ridículo – Asentí.

– Gracias. Al fin alguien que me apoya y que desde un principio sabía que algo debió de suceder para que yo no atacara a Stan – Sonrió Rose.

**¿Pero que podría hacer? Yo no podía confesar que fracase completamente por haber visto un fantasma.**

– ¿Por qué no? – Lissa la miró confundida.

– Porque después de que lo hice me enviaron al psicólogo – Rose gruñó – ¿Puedes creerlo? Hombre, pensé que _realmente_ me volvería loca con ella

Lissa la miro con una sonrisa divertida.

– Ahora sabes que no estás loca –

– Sí. Lo sé –

**Ninguna opción era lo suficientemente coherente, pero tenía que escoger una que no fuera mala.**

– Hubieras dicho la verdad desde el inicio. No habrías pasado por tantas cosas – Dijo Eddie con un tono suave.

– Sí. ¿Por qué esperar al momento en el avión? ¿Qué pasó allí realmente? – Pregunte suavemente.

Todos los que habíamos estados presentes en el avión miramos a Rose intrigados, mientras ella estaba con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo, mientras que los que no estaban allí miraban curiosos. Pasaron unos segundos y Rose sacudió la cabeza ligeramente abriendo los como si saliera de un trance.

– Nada realmente – Suavemente hablo Rose. Christian la miro fijamente y asintió lentamente, como si ella le hubiera pedido leer nuevamente aunque no lo hizo.

**Una me hacía parecer incompetente. La otra me hacía parecer una loca.**

– Atrapada por dos razones que no van en nada contigo – Se rió Eddie, tratando de sacar una sonrisa en Rose.

Ella sonrió.

**Yo no quería estar asociada a ninguna de ellas.**

– Típico – Dijo Jill asintiendo.

**Prefería mucho más mi usual descripción de "imprudente" e "inquietante".**

– Pero eso te iba a meter en problemas – Dijo Lissa.

– Christian rió un poco – Presta atención, Lissa. Sabrás a que se refiere con imprudente e inquietante

"**¿Por qué estoy teniendo problemas solo por haber fallado?" Pregunte firmemente. "Quiero decir yo vi a Ryan fallar antes. Y no tuvo ningún problema. ¿Acaso no es ese el punto de todo este ejercicio? ¿La práctica? Si fuésemos perfectos, ustedes ya nos habrían dejado ir sobre el mundo."**

– No fue lo mismo tu caso con el de Ryan – Sacudió la cabeza Adrian.

– Nadie te pregunto – Bufó Rose – Pero yo tenía razón

– No del todo – Contradije junto a la madre de Rose.

"**¿Se está escuchando?" Dijo Stan. Juro que pude ver una vena palpitando en su frente.**

– Eso es obvio, si se trata de ti – Rió Eddie – Ustedes dos aún tienen su largo historial de batalla

– Yo soy inocente. Stan nunca ha muerto ha revivido gracias a su maldito amigo curandero. No sabe lo que se siente cuando un Strigoi se aproxima o mucho menos sabe lo que es un fantasma – Rose parecía molesta, lo sabía, así que le frote el brazo para tranquilizarla un poco.

Funciono. Cuando me miro una sonrisa agradecida se dibujo en sus labios.

– Nadie lo sabe, Rose – Suavemente comentó Sonya antes de que Christian siguiera la lectura sin darle la oportunidad a Rose de poder decir algo.

**Creo que él era el único aquí que estaba tan molesto como yo.**

– Sus personalidades chocan. Es por eso que se pelean por todo – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

– Sí, es verdad – Coincidimos.

– También porque a Rose le gusta provocarlo – Dijo Lissa en un murmullo.

Rose sonrió con orgullo y Lissa la regaño con la mirada.

– Ustedes dos son increíble – Me reí ligeramente.

– ¿En el bueno o en el mal sentido? – Pregunto Lissa.

– En un término medio – Sonreí.

– Al menos yo no me agarre a pelea con un borracho mientras deje a mi novio solo comprando las donas – Rose desvió la mirada.

– Técnicamente tú me dejaste solo con el borracho – Sonreí divertido – Y no comencé la pelea

– Lo que digas para salvar tu orgullo camarada – Dijo ella dándome unas palmaditas en el brazo de forma despreocupada.

**A menos era el único (aparte de mí) que demostraba sus emociones.**

– Tú tienes una forma única y particular de demostrar tus emociones – Dijo Eddie apuntando a Rose.

– Y me sorprende que su fino vocabulario no salía allí – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Habría tenido más problemas – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Sin duda – Rodeé por los hombros a Rose mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre mi pecho con una sonrisa, la bese en la mejilla y luego deje que apoyara su cabeza cerca de la mía. Añadí en un susurro – ¿Qué hay que ahcer para quitar ese vocabulario tuyo?

– No lo sé – Me miro divertida – Podrías enseñarme ruso y así nadie sabría que estoy diciendo

– Ah. Yo lo sabría – Me reí.

– Lo sé – Me besó en la mejilla.

**Los otros llevaban cara de póquer, pero, ninguno de ellos había sido testigo de lo que había sucedido.**

– ¿Cara de póquer? – Christian se rió.

– Sí. Es la máscara de guardián – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Stan, podría haber pensado también lo peor de mí.**

– ¡LO HA ADMITIDO! – Gritaron Eddie, Christian y Adrian aplaudiendo mientras reían.

Sonreí ligeramente. Rose gruñó.

"**Usted no fallo, porque «fallar» implica que tú en realidad hubieses hecho algo"**

– Es cierto – Dijo Sydney con una mueca mientras bebía un poco de jugo de una pajilla.

– Hm... – Rose suspiró – Odio que Stan tenga razón

Nos reímos un poco.

"**Ok, entonces, me congele." Lo mire desafiante. "¿Esto cuenta como haber fallado? No aguante la presión y me paralice. Resulta que no estaba preparada. El momento vino y entre en pánico. Esto les pasa a todos los novatos."**

– A unos pocos – Dije tranquilo.

– Por favor no pongas de su lado – Dijo Rose. Sacudí la cabeza.

"**¿A un novato que ya ha matado a un Strigoi?" Emil pregunto.**

– ¿Qué sabe él? – Se quejó Rose – El hombre no estuvo encerrado y vio a su mejor amigo morir. ¿Acaso no cualquiera que estuviera en esa situación querría matar al asesino?

– Bueno… – Pensaron unos pocos.

– Por favor no respondan con una negativa – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza – Mejor no digan nada. Christian adelante con la lectura

**Él era de Rumania, su acento era un poco más fuerte que el ruso de Dimitri. "Parece poco probable"**

– ¡Él no sabe nada! – Gruñó Rose.

– Lo sé – Dije suavemente – Pero admite que parece poco probable

– Muy poco probable – Asintió Rose, pero luego noto algo – Sin embargo no imposible

Sonreí coincidiendo.

**Les di una mirada furiosa a todos en la sala.**

– Oh, peligro, peligro. Un Hathaway enojado ha sido soltado en una reunión, peligro, peligro. Corran por sus vidas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Adrian eres molesto – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

"**Oh, ya veo. ¿Después de un incidente, ahora esperan que sea una asesina experta de Strigoi? ¿No puedo entrar en pánico, tener miedo o algo así? Tiene sentido. Gracias chicos. Es justo. Realmente justo."**

– Pero no entraste en pánico – Dijo Sydney.

– Nadie te pregunto – Gruñó Rose. Sydney se rió.

**Me hundí en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No había necesidad de parecer como una pretenciosa. Ya tenía bastante con que lidiar.**

– Pobre Rose – Karolina la miro con una sonrisa compasiva, aunque divertida.

– Gracias – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Alberta suspiro y se inclino hacia delante. "No estamos discutiendo semántica. Los detalles técnicos no son el punto ahora. Lo que es importa es que esta mañana usted dejo muy claro que no quería proteger a Christian Ozera. De hecho… creo que usted incluso quiso que nosotros estuviésemos seguros en saber que usted hacia esto en contra de su voluntad y que nosotros pronto veríamos que esto había sido una terrible idea."**

– ¿Por qué siempre tengo que abrir la boca? – Masculló Rose.

– Porque no puedes contener lo que piensas – Susurré.

– No comiences – Advirtió Rose.

**Uhg. Yo había dicho eso.**

– No digas – Christian se rió y Rose le apunto con un dedo enojada.

**¿Honestamente en que había estado pensando?**

Vi a la mayoría abrir la boca, listos para dar una respuesta, pero Rose les apunto seria. Con una mirada de advertencia, todos entendieron que no debían decir nada. Me reí ligeramente.

"**Y luego, cuando la primera prueba tuvo lugar, te encontramos completamente y totalmente indiferente"**

– Me vale una disculpa de Alberta – Rose gruñó – Y quiero a Stan arrodillado

Nos reímos.

**Casi caigo de la silla. "¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Ustedes piensan que no lo protegí debido a algún tipo de extraña venganza?"**

– Sí tú te vengaras, no lo sé, imagino que sería de una forma completamente diferente – Dijo Lissa apuntando a Rose divertida.

– Ah, que linda. Me encanta como me conoces – Dijo Rose colocando una mano en el hombro de Rose sonriendo.

**Los tres ellos me miraban expectantes.**

– Eso es lo que haría cualquiera – Murmuró Adrian.

"**Usted no es precisamente conocida por aceptar las cosas con calma y gracia cuando no le gustan." Contesto ella irónicamente.**

Justo cuando Rose estaba por abrir la boca la cubrí con mi mano. Sabía que iba a decir algo y es probable que, frente a una bebita, esas palabras no deban salir nunca a la luz.

– Gracias – Murmuró Sonja, que sabía perfectamente que Rose iba a lanzar un montón de improperios mientras se quejaba.

**Esta vez, de pie, señale con mi dedo de forma acusatoria.**

– Eso no puede ser bueno – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

"**No es cierto, yo he seguido cada norma que Kirova me impuso desde que regrese aquí. He ido a cada práctica y he obedecido cada toque de queda."**

– Es cierto – Lissa asintió – Le hizo caso a todo lo que Kirova le impuso

Rose sonrió.

**Bueno me he burlado algunos toque de queda pero no intencionalmente. Siempre era para hacer un bien mayor.**

– Lo admites – Viktoria sonrió.

– Lo admitió el libro – Dijo Rose con una expresión burlona.

"**¡No existe ninguna razón para que yo hiciera eso como un tipo de venganza" ¿Qué haría de bueno esto? Sta- el guardián Alto no le haría realmente daño a Christian, entonces no es como si yo realmente quisiera verlo hecho polvo o algo así. La única cosa que puedo lograr es ser arrastrada en medio de algo como esto y posiblemente, ser excluida de la experiencia de campo."**

– Eres una perfecta chica peligrosa – Dije suavemente en su oído. Ella me sonrió divertida y con cierto orgullo.

La besé en la mejilla.

– Hago tu vida más emocionante, camarada – Rose sonrió divertida.

Me reí.

"**Usted está a punto de ser excluida de la experiencia de campo" Contesto Celeste sin rodeos.**

– Ella no me cae bien – Dijo Christian.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

"**Oh" me senté. De repente no sintiéndome tan valiente. El silencio cayó en la sala por varios minutos, y entonces escuche la voz de Dimitri hablar detrás de mí.**

– Dimitri al rescate – Se rió Eddie – Siempre salvándote el pellejo

– Sí – Rose suspiró.

"**Ella tiene un punto" dijo él. Mi corazón se acelero fuertemente sobre mi pecho. Dimitri sabía que yo no tomaría venganza de esa forma. Él no pensaba que yo era una pequeña.**

– Bueno… – Empecé a decir, pero calle cuando ella me miro ceñuda, solo me reí besándola en la frente.

"**Si ella fuese a protestar y tomar venganza, ella lo haría de un modo diferente." Bien, no demasiado pequeña, al menos.**

Me reí besándola en la mejilla. Rose sonrió simplemente.

**Celeste frunció el ceño. "Sí, pero después de la escena que ella hizo esta mañana…"**

– Ella no estuvo allí – Espetó Rose de mala gana.

Suspire.

**Dimitri dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y se coloco al lado de mi silla. Estando cerca de su solida presencia me confortaba. Tuve un deja vu, de cuando Lissa y yo habíamos vuelto a la academia el otoño pasado. La directora Kirova casi me había expulsado, y Dimitri me había defendido también en ese momento.**

– Sabes que me gusta rescatar… –

– Nooo – Rose gimió. Yo me reí, no iba a decir la misma línea de Mason… aunque esa era una idea inicial y Rose lo sabía.

"**Todo es circunstancial" dijo. "Independientemente de la forma en la que ella parezca sospechosa para ustedes, no hay pruebas. El excluirla de la experiencia -y arruinar eventualmente su graduación- es un poco extremo con certeza."**

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que ayudar a la chica en problemas? – Pregunto Karolina riendo divertida.

– No – Dije con seguridad. Sonreí divertido al ver a Rose sonreírme también.

**La comisión parecía pensativa, y yo concentre mi atención en Alberta. Ella tenía la mayor parte de poder y decisión aquí. **

– Estás perdida – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Gracias – Rose soltó con sarcasmo – Yo también te quiero amiga

Lissa guiñó el ojo.

**Ella siempre me había gustado y en nuestro tiempo juntas, siempre había sido estricta, pero siempre muy justa. Esperaba que esto todavía fuese verdadero.**

– Apuesto a que si te hubieran hecho Abe habría mandado una demanda – Eddie apunto al mencionado que estaba tranquilo, bastante callado a mi parecer.

– Pff el viejo amenazo a Alberta diciéndole que si no me dejaban volver a la Academia entonces él quitaría el dinero que dona a la escuela – Rose sonrió divertida mientras todos lo mirábamos sorprendido – Gracias viejo

– Ya me conoces niña. No hay nada que no haría por mi hija – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Eso ya lo he notado – Dijo ella con cierto tono parecido a sarcasmo y a ironía en su voz.

**Ella llamo a Celeste y Emil hacia ella y los otros guardianes se inclinaron más cerca. Ellos tenían una conferencia en susurros. Alberta asintió de forma resignada y los otros dos regresaron a sus posiciones.**

– Alberta no te quiere en la experiencia de campo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Christian sigue leyendo – Bufó Rose.

"**Señorita Hathaway, ¿le gustaría a usted decirnos algo antes de que demos nuestras conclusiones?"**

– Eso no suena nada bien – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Seguro dijo un par de cosas – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– ¿De qué lado estás? – Preguntó Rose molesta.

– Del tuyo. Sabes que siempre he estado de tu lado – Sonrió Lissa. Rose la miro con los ojos entrecerrados por un par de segundos y luego se rió.

– Me gusta esto – Dijo – Sigue pensando así

– Odio que puedas saber lo pienso, pero a veces resulta interesante – Movió las cejas Lissa de forma divertida.

– Sí, interesante – Rose sonrió.

"**¿Qué si me gustaría decir algo?" Infierno, que sí.**

Nos reímos un poco.

– Es obvio – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Tengo toneladas de cosas. Quería decir que yo no era incompetente. Quería decir que yo era uno de los mejores novatos aquí. Quería decir que yo había visto llegar a Stan y estar a punto de reaccionar.**

– Pero si lo hacías entonces preguntarían por qué no los defendiste – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

– Así es –

**Solo quería decirles que yo no quería tener problemas en mis registros. Incluso si no me excluyen de la práctica de campo yo esencialmente tendría una "F" como nota por mi primera prueba.**

– Y solo eso comprueba que ella no podría hacer algo así a propósito – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Pero lo estaba pensando – Murmuro Rose – No es como si realmente lo hubiera dicho

– Oh – Jill la miró tranquila.

**Esto afectaría todas mis calificaciones y posteriormente podría afectar mi futuro.**

Sonreí un poco al ver el pensamiento de Rose. No esperaba algo así.

– Eh – Ella miró a Lissa – Es completamente diferente

– No lo es – Se rió Lissa – Y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo

– Cierra la boca – Se quejó Rose. Levante una ceja confundido.

**Pero de nuevo, ¿tenía elección? ¿Decirles que yo visto un fantasma? ¿El fantasma de un chico que había estado enamorado de mí y que probablemente habría muerto por causa de ese enamoramiento.**

– Sí, realmente suena a como que no te creerían en el momento – Dijo Karolina asintiendo.

**Yo aun no sabía que eran estás visiones. Creía que habían sido producido por el agotamiento –pero yo lo había visto a él- o a eso- dos veces ahora. ¿Era real?**

– Sí – Dijeron todos aquí.

– Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces – Se quejó Rose.

**Si él fuera real y les dijese a ellos, pensarían que yo estaba loca. Si él no fuese real y les dijese, ellos pensarían que yo estaba loca también –y ellos estarían en lo cierto. No había forma de ganar aquí.**

– Quizá habrían podido… – Intente decir.

– También se te cruzo por la cabeza que yo estaba loca – Dijo Rose tranquila y es le valió unas cuantas expresiones sorprendidas de cada uno.

– Sí, bueno, pero… – Intente decir.

– Ya admitámoslo. La cosa era bastante loca y todos lo creyeron, no hay nadie que haya pensado por un segundo que no fuese así – Dijo Rose tranquila.

Todos asintieron.

"**No, Guardiana Petrov" dije, esperando sonar de forma humilde "Nada más que agregar"**

– Yo no le creería – Eddie sacudió la cabeza.

– Ni yo – Comentaron Syndey, Jill, Adrian y Lissa.

"**Muy bien" dijo cansadamente. "Esto es lo que hemos decidido. Tiene suerte que el Guardián Belikov haya intercedido por usted, o esta decisión podría haber sido completamente diferente. Te estamos ofreciendo el beneficio de la duda. Usted puede continuar en la experiencia de campo y seguirá protegiendo al Señor Ozera. Estará en un periodo de prueba."**

– Eso no suena tan mal – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**Está bien" dije. Yo había estado en periodos de prueba la mayor parte de mi vida académica. "Gracias"**

– Wow, que lo aceptes así como así… – Abe sonrió.

Rose no dijo nada.

"**Y" ella añadió. Uh-oh. "Debido a que las sospechas aún no han sido totalmente retiradas, usted deberá pasar sus días libres esta semana haciendo servicio comunitario."**

– No es tan malo – Intento suavizar Lissa.

– Por favor. No lo puedes llamar servicio comunitario si te obligan a hacerlo, porque se trata de una acción que haces por voluntad, no por un castigo – Bufó Rose.

– De cierto modo tienes razón – Asintió Adrian.

**Salté de mi silla de nuevo. "¿Qué?"**

– Ahora comienza la pelea – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No del todo – Dijo Christian mirando el libro.

**La mano de Dimitri envolvió mi muñeca, con sus dedos calientes y controladores. "Siéntate" él murmuro en mi oído, moviéndome hacia la silla. "Esto es lo que usted consigue."**

– Que descaro – Bufó Rose.

Me reí ligeramente.

– No fue tan malo, si no fuera por el servicio comunitario no habrías descubierto más de los fantasmas – Dije tranquilo.

– Aún pienso que eras un acosador – Me miro, sin vacilar y yo parpadeé – Ya sabes, también estabas metido allí y dudo que sea cosa de costumbre

Suspire.

"**Si esto es un problema, podemos hacerlo la próxima semana también" Advirtió Celeste. "Y las siguiente cinco semanas después de esto."**

– Hija… – Empezó a decir Rose y le cubrí la boca.

– Con ese vocabulario, Rose… – Lissa suspiro rendida – Aún no sé de donde lo has sacado

– Es curioso, ¿verdad? – Rose sonrió despreocupada.

**Me senté y negué con la cabeza. "Me disculpo. Gracias."**

– Wow, se está disculpando – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No esperaba que así fuera – Nos reímos.

**La audiencia se disperso, y yo me sentí cansada y derrotada. ¿Había pasado apenas solo un día? Seguramente el entusiasmo y la felicidad que había sentido antes de la experiencia de campo fue semanas atrás y no esta mañana.**

– No era tu día – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

– No – Rose sacudió la cabeza – No lo fue

**Alberta me dejo ir y encontrar a Christian, pero Dimitri pregunto si él podía tener un tiempo a solas conmigo.**

– Uh, eso se oye prometedor – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa.

**Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sin duda esperaba que él me diera un buen sermón y me pusiera de nuevo sobre el buen camino.**

– Ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo – Dije riendo ligeramente.

– Ah, que dulce camarada – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Es la mejor cosa que podrías haberme dicho hasta ahora

Me reí ligeramente.

**La sala estaba vacía y pensé que él se sentaría y se dirigiría a mí en ese momento, pero en cambio se dirigió a una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un dispensador de agua, café y otras bebidas.**

Todos me miraron serios.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte.

– Ibas a regañarla, no a darle algo para tomar – Dijo Abe serio.

– ¿De qué lado estás, viejo? – Rose rodó los ojos.

"**¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?" él pregunto.**

– No es igual a otros maestros – Dijo Lissa.

– No. Usas sus lecciones de la vida zen que suenan cursis – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Suspire.

**Yo no había esperado esto. "Claro."**

**Él añadió cuatro paquetes de chocolate instantáneo en dos tazas descartables y luego agrego agua caliente. **

"**Colocar dos paquetes es el secreto" dijo, cuando las dos tazas estaban llenas.**

– Tu secreto – Lissa se rió.

– Exacto – Dije sonriendo.

– Hombre, si se ponen románticos y esas osas entonces me negaré a seguir leyendo – Advirtió Christian

– Solo sigue leyendo – Se quejó Rose – Yo tuve que leer la escena tuya y de Lissa, esa sí fue una tortura

Christian gruñó mientras Lissa le frotaba un brazo.

**Él me dio el mío, con un agitador de madera, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta lateral. Suponiendo que él no se detendría, me apresure a alcanzarlo intentando no derramar mi chocolate.**

"**¿Dónde estamos- oh?"**

Jill levanto una ceja, intrigada y emocionada.

**Di un paso hacia la entrada y me encontré con un pequeño pórtico hecho de cristal lleno de pequeñas mesas. No tenía idea de que ese pórtico se encontraba a un lado de la sala de reuniones, entonces, este era el lugar en donde los guardianes conducían todos los asuntos del campus.**

– Que romántico – Dijo con sarcasmo Adrian.

**Era raro que se les permitiera a los novatos verlo. Así mismo no había comprendido que el edificio fue construido en torno a un pequeño patio y que era lo que este pequeño pórtico parecía.**

– Me aburro – Dijo Eddie.

**Ahora, el pórtico se encontraba cubierto de hielo, y me sentía como si estuviese en una especia de palacio de hielo.**

– Ah, la princesa de hielo. Eso te queda muy bien con tu frío corazón – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– No eres gracioso Adrian – Rose cantó suavemente con un tono pesado.

**Dimitri paso su mano por una silla, removiendo el polvo. Yo hice lo mismo y me senté frente a él. Aparentemente este lugar no era muy utilizado durante el invierno.**

– Uno frente al otro. Estoy comenzando a pensar en algo bueno – Lissa sonrió ansiosa.

– No siempre es lo que piensas – Rose sonrió tranquila.

**Debido a que el cuarto había permanecido cerrado, este se encontraba un poco más caliente, pero no lo suficiente.**

– Un abrazo podría amortiguar el frío – Sugirió Jill sonriendo.

Sonreí disimuladamente.

**El aire se sentía frío y calenté mis manos sobre la taza.**

– ¿Segura que no se abrazaron aunque sea un poquito? – Preguntó Jill ansiosa.

– Segura – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**El silencio cayó entre Dimitri y yo. El único ruido provenía de mí soplando sobre mi taza de chocolate caliente. Él siguió bebiendo de su taza. Él había estado matando Strigoi por años. ¿Qué era un poco de agua caliente y ahí?**

– Nada – Respondí tranquilamente.

**En cuanto nos sentamos y el silencio creció, lo estudie por encima de mi taza. **

Mire a Rose intrigada y ella me sonrió un poco.

**Él no me miraba pero yo sabía que el comprendía que yo lo estaba observando.**

– Rose, creo que cualquiera lo habría comprendido – Dije tranquilamente.

Sonrió.

**Como todas las veces en que yo lo miraba, yo siempre era golpeada por su belleza primero. Su cabello negro y suave que él frecuentemente colocaba tras sus orejas sin darse cuenta, su cabello que nunca se mantenía detrás de su cuello.**

– Yo soy consciente – Dije.

– Claro que no – Dijo riendo.

**Sus ojos marrones que de alguna forma eran gentiles y feroces al mismo tiempo. Sus labios tenían esa misma cualidad contradictoria, comprendí que cuando él luchaba o trataba con algo severo, aquellos labios se tornaban planos y serios. Pero en momentos alegres… cuando él reía o besaba… bien, ahí estos eran suaves y maravillosos.**

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi punto de vista? – Se quejó Rose – Son mis pensamientos, míos y de nadie más

– A nosotros nos parece bien – Lissa sonriendo – ¿Verdad Dimitri?

– Sí – Dije asintiendo.

– Oh rayos – Christian soltó mortificado – Rose, no quiero ser yo quien lea eso, sonará mal

– No puede ser tan malo – Dijo Rose.

Lisse ojeo la página y luego miro a Rose – Si va a sonar mal

– Léelo tú – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

Lissa suspiro.

**Yo me sentía caliente y segura solo con estar junto a él.**

– ¿Caliente? – La mire intrigado.

– No lo digas de nuevo – Rose gruñó mortificada.

Me reí un poco antes de besarla en los labios.

**Él trajo la tranquilidad después de un terrible día. Tan a menudo con otras personas, yo sentía la necesidad de ser el centro de atención, ser graciosa y siempre tener algo inteligente que decir.**

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Yo la mire curioso, pero al ver la mirada de Lissa, fijamente sobre ella, supe que podría tener una idea de la razón por la que Rose necesitaba tan desesperadamente llamar la atención de las personas.

**Era un habito que yo tenía que perder para ser una guardiana, para este trabajo el silencio era más que requerido.**

– Wow, ¿cómo puedes ser guardiana si no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada? – Pregunto Adrian riendo.

– Liss tiene sus propias reglas – Dijo tranquila.

**Pero con Dimitri nunca sentía que tenía que ser alguien más de lo que ya era. Yo no tenía que entretenerlo o pensar en bromas o incluso coquetearle.**

– Pero aún así lo haces – Dije tranquilo.

– Sí – Sonrió ella despreocupada.

**Era lo suficiente estar simplemente juntos, era completamente confortable la compañía de uno con el otro –aparte de la tensión sexual- en el cual perdíamos todo sentido de auto-conciencia. **

La tensión sexual. No podía evitar pensar en los cientos de veces que eso había sido de evitar durante nuestro tiempo en la Academia, ahora no es tan complicado debido a que mientras no estuviéramos de guardia no habrían demasiados problemas.

**Yo exhale y bebí mi chocolate.**

– Buena idea – Lissa se rió.

"**¿Qué pasó ahí?" Él finalmente pregunto buscando mis ojos. "Tú no has perdido debido a la presión".**

– Bueno, podría ser – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– No. No podría ser – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Su voz era curiosa, no acusatoria. Comprendí que él no me estaba tratando como un estudiante ahora. Él me consideraba como su igual. Él simplemente quería saber lo que estaba pasando conmigo.**

– Podría haberlo intentado los demás guardianes en lugar de acusarte – Dijo Abe serio.

– Gracias por destacar lo obvio – Dijo Rose.

**No había algún modo de disciplina o de un sermón en su tono. Y esto justamente lo hizo todo peor cuando tuve que mentirle a él.**

– ¿Por qué tener la necesidad de mentir? – Hizo un mohín Jill.

– Porque sí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**No" dijo. "No creo eso. Nunca lo hice. Yo sabía que tú serías infeliz cuando descubrieras las asignaciones, pero nunca puse en duda que tú harías lo necesario para protegerlo. Sabía que no dejarías a tus sentimientos personales interferir en el camino de tu deber."**

– La conoces muy bien – Dijo Lissa sonriéndome.

Asentí.

**Mire de nuevo y encontré su mirada, tan llena de fe y absoluta confianza en mí.**

– Como siempre – Sonreí.

"**Yo no… yo estaba enojada… todavía lo estoy un poco. Pero cuando dije que yo lo haría. Lo dije en serio. Y después de pasar algún tiempo con él… bueno, yo no lo odio. Creo que es bueno para Lissa, y él se preocupa por ella, entonces no puedo estar molesta sobre eso."**

– ¡Ah! Amo esa parte – Lissa tomo el libro volviendo a leer aquello una y otra vez solo para ella.

– Lissa, hay que seguir leyendo – Dijo Christian riendo ligeramente.

– A ti también te fascina, lo sé – Lissa sonrió. Christian la besó en la mejilla y luego tomo el libro volviendo a leer.

"**Él y yo no nos llevamos bien a veces, eso es todo… pero nosotros juntos realmente lo hicimos bien contra los Strigoi. Recordé cuando estuve con él hoy, y la discusión sobre esta tarea parecía estúpida. Entonces decidí hacer el mejor trabajo posible."**

– Hasta que Mister Ghost se metió en tu camino – Bromeó Adrian.

Nadie se rió y él se dio por vencido. Mire a Rose que estaba tan tranquila como podía demostrar estarlo.

**Yo no quería hablar mucho, pero fue bueno dejar salir lo que guardaba dentro de mí y la mirada de Dimitri en mí me hacía decir cualquier cosa, casi cualquier cosa.**

– ¿Casi? – Pregunte.

– Casi – Dijo ella.

"**¿Qué pasó entonces?" preguntó. "¿Con Stan?"**

– Insistente – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Aparte mis ojos y jugué con mi taza de nuevo. Yo odiaba mantener secretos con él, pero no podía decirle nada acerca de esto.**

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte, algo dolido porque ella aún pensara en intentar ocultar cosas de mí y sé que lo hacía, solo que yo nunca se lo preguntaba porque sabía que ella no me lo diría.

No respondió.

**En el mundo Humano, los vampiros y los dhampir son criaturas mitológicas y parte de historias a la hora de acostarse para asustar a los niños. Las personas no sabían que nosotros en realidad existíamos y andábamos sobre la tierra.**

– Excepto por unos pocos – Dijo Sydney tranquila.

– Cierto – Rose asintió.

**Pero solo porque nosotros existíamos no significaba que todas las historias de criaturas paranormales también lo fuesen. Nosotros también teníamos nuestros propios mitos e historias a la hora de dormir sobre cosas que no creíamos. Hombres lobos, el coco, fantasmas.**

– Cierto – Dije asintiendo.

**Los fantasmas no tenían un papel real en nuestra cultura, excepto para ser adornos en las noches de campamentos y en travesuras.**

– Travesuras que me has hecho siento de veces – Dijo Lissa acusadoramente.

Rose sonrió como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser descubierta en medio d una travesura pero no se arrepentía en nada de lo que acababa de hacer.

– Tú eres un blanco perfecto, Liss –

Ella gruñó cuando Rose dijo aquello despreocupadamente.

**Los fantasmas aparecieron en Halloween, y de algunas leyendo durante años. ¿Pero en la vida real? Nada de fantasmas. Si tú vuelves después de la muerte, era porque te convertiste en un Strigoi.**

– Pero tú no lo eres – Dijo Lissa sacudió la cabeza ferozmente.

Rose se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

– Es la basura que te enseñan desde pequeño. No puede… es decir, no sabíamos nada sobre el espíritu hasta el incidente Víctor, así que eso cambia las cosas para todos – Explico Rose.

– No me gusta – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos – Las historias deberían de actualizarse

– Síp – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Al menos, ésto es lo que siempre me enseñaron, yo honestamente no sabía lo suficiente para decir que estaba pasando.**

– Podrías corregirte a ti misma «no, si volvías de la muerte no necesariamente eres un Strigoi porque con un usuario del espíritu que te haya traído, eres un shadow kissed» – Lissa sonrió.

– Ok – Rose dijo tranquila.

**El haberme imaginado a Mason era lo más probable, a que este fuese un verdadero fantasma, pero hombre, esto quería decir que yo seriamente estaba dirigiéndome a un territorio de locos.**

– Rose, desde hace mucho que te dirigiste a un territorio de locos – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Sí, por desgracia – Rose suspiro.

**Todo ese tiempo yo había estado preocupada que Lissa se perdiese así. ¿Quién diría que esa podría ser yo?**

– Yo – Sonya las miro a ambas – Y creo que ya lo comprobamos

– Al menos no divago como Adrian – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Ni yo – Rose coincidió.

**Dimitri estaba todavía observándome, a la espera de una respuesta.**

"**No sé lo que ocurrió ahí. Mis intenciones eran buenas… yo… yo solo me confundí."**

– No te va a creer con una respuesta tan vaga – Dijo Christian.

– No lo hizo – Rose sonrió divertida.

"**Rose. Eres terrible para decir mentiras."**

– No lo es – Lissa sacudió la cabeza – La conozco tan bien, pero me cuesta saber cuando mienta

**Eche un vistazo hacia él. "No, no lo soy. He dicho muchas mentiras buenas en mi vida. Y las personas siempre las han creído."**

– Como aquella cuando estábamos en Portland. ¿Recuerdas? – Lissa se rió.

– Hubieron muchas – Dijo Rose riendo.

– Exacto – Lissa se rió.

**Él rió ligeramente. "Estoy seguro. Pero eso no funciona conmigo. En primer lugar tú no me miras a los ojos. En cuanto a lo otro… No lo sé. Solamente puedo percibirlo."**

– Cuando son mentiras grandes ella no mira a los ojos. Sé de lo que hablo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Como cuando rompió mi conejito a los seis años

Rose sonrió – Ya me disculpe por lo del conejito. Realmente no pensé que fuera a descuartizarse por completo

– Me debes un conejito rosado – Dijo Lissa.

Las mire confundido, pero ambas estaban tan tranquilas.

**Infiernos. Él podía percibirlo. Él me conocía tan bien. Me levante y me fui directo a la puerta, manteniéndome de espaldas a él. Normalmente apreciaba cada minuto con él, pero hoy no podría hacerlo. Odiaba mentir, pero no quería decir también la verdad. Tenía que marcharme.**

– Ah que pena. No hubo un verdadero momento romántico – Dijo Lissa con un mohín.

"**Mira, apreció que estés preocupado por mí, pero… de verdad, está todo bien. Solo estoy confundida. Estoy avergonzada de esto –y siento haber estropeado el increíble entrenamiento que me diste- pero me recuperare. La próxima vez, el trasero de Stan será mío."**

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Para golpearlo – Dijo Rose molesta.

Nos reímos un poco.

**Yo aun no lo había oído levantarse, pero de repente, Dimitri estaba atrás de mí. Él coloco una mano en mi hombro, y me congele frente a la puerta. Él no me toco en ninguna otra parte y tampoco trato de acercarme a él.**

– Ah ya – Dijo Abe serio. Me tensé un poco.

**Pero, oh, aquella mano en mi hombro tenía todo el poder del mundo.**

– Era como Goku – Dijo Eddie lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

Todos se rieron mientras yo los miraba confundido. Al notar mi expresión, Rose sonrió maliciosa.

– Te hace falta dejar de leer sobre el viejo oeste, camarada – Volvió a mirar a los demás adultos presentes – Apuesto que hasta Mikhail sabe de quien estamos hablando

– Creo, Rose, que tienes un problema con la televisión – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

"**Rose" dijo, y yo sabía que él ya no estaba sonriendo. "Yo no sé porque tú estás mintiendo, pero sé que no lo harías sin una buena razón. Y si hay algo mal –algo que tienes miedo de decirle a los demás-"**

– Uh, acabas de decir algo que no deberías – Advirtió Lissa.

– Tal vez – Dije suavemente.

**Me giré rápidamente alrededor, de algún modo logrando que su mano no se moviese hacia mi otro hombro.**

– Hazaña – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**No tengo miedo" le grite. "Tengo mis razones, créeme, lo que paso con Stan no ha sido nada. Realmente. Todo esto no es más que algo estúpido que se salió fuera de control. No sientas pena por mí o pienses que tienes que hacer algo. Lo que sucedió apesta, pero justo pasare por ello y lo tomare como una señal. Tendré cuidado de todo. Voy a cuidar de mi misma."**

– Me gusta cuando habla así – Dijo la madre de Rose sonriendo.

– A mí… más o menos – Dije suavemente.

**Fue necesaria toda mi fuerza para no temblar. ¿Cómo había llegado este día a ser tan extraño estar fuera de control?"**

– No era tu día – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sí, es posible que esa sea la respuesta a mis problemas de ese día – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Dimitri no dijo nada más. Él solamente me observaba, la expresión en su cara era una que yo nunca había visto. ¿Era de disgusto? ¿Desaprobación? No podía descifrarla. Los dedos sobre mis hombros apretaron ligeramente y luego se relajaron.**

No habían sido solo un montón de palabras; Rose había cambiado mucho desde lo que sucedió en Spokane, incluso ahora, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, se podían notar aquellos cambios de una forma tan poco perceptible. Estoy seguro, de que no todos lo veían, podría ser que unos pocos como Lissa, Christian y yo. Quizá incluso Eddie se dio cuenta.

Desde Spokane no había vuelto a ser la misma chica aún cuando lo intentaba.

"**Tú no tienes que hacer esto sola." Dijo finalmente.**

Aquello cambio. Lo que antes ella hubiera gustado compartir con sus amigos, se había vuelto solo para ella. Las cosas las hacía sola cuando nadie se daba cuenta, así era ella.

**Él sonaba casi ansioso, que no tenía sentido. Era él quien me había dicho durante mucho tiempo que tenía que ser fuerte.**

– Hipócrita – Bromeo Adrian.

– Silencio – Dije con firmeza.

**Yo quería lanzarme en sus brazos en ese momento. Pero yo sabía que no podía hacerlo.**

– Aahhh – Jill y Lissa se quejaron de mala gana. Nos reímos un poco.

**No podía evitar sonreír.**

– Estás mal de la cabeza – Comentó Eddie riendo.

– Lo sé – Rose se encogió despreocupada, con una sonrisa.

"**Tú lo dices así… pero me dices la verdad. ¿Tú sales corriendo buscando ayuda cuando tienes problemas?"**

– ¿Intentas compararte? – Lissa la miró incrédula.

– Sí, más o menos – Dijo ella.

– Pues Dimitri no piensa así – Dijo Christian mirando el libro, luego leyó.

"**No es lo mismo-"**

– Claro que no era lo mismo – Dijeron algunos.

– Claro que sí – Dijeron otros.

"**Responde a la pregunta. Camarada."**

– ¿Quién iba a pensar eso? – Christian sonrió con malicia.

– Venga, deja de leer para ti y sigue – Dijo Adrian.

"**No me llames así"**

– ¿No te gusta el apodo? – Pregunto Rose de una forma provocativa. Fruncí el ceño.

"**Y no evites la pregunta tampoco."**

– Buen punto – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

"**No" él dijo. "Trato de resolver mis problemas yo sólo"**

– Exacto – Rose dio una palmada en la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Me deslice fuera de su mano. "¿Ves?"**

– No – Dije.

– Pues abre los ojos – Dijo Rose tranquila.

Fruncí nuevamente el ceño.

"**Pero tú tienes a muchas personas en tu vida en la cual puedes confiar, personas que se preocupan por ti. Eso cambia las cosas."**

– ¡Sí! Yo estoy aquí – Dijo Lissa haciendo un esto mientras se apuntaba a sí misma – Gracias por confiar en tu mejor amiga

– Por nada – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Le mire sorprendida. "¿Tú no tienes personas que se preocupan por ti?"**

– Eso no es así – Dijo Viktoria rápidamente.

– Por supuesto que no es así – Dije rápidamente, al ver que la misma mirada en su rostro se reflejaba en el rostro de mis demás hermanas.

**Él frunció el ceño, obviamente pensando en mis palabras. "Bueno, siempre he tenido personas buenas en mi vida… y hay personas que se preocupan por mí. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que yo pueda confiar en ellos o decirles todo."**

– Si me vas a decir que tu caso es el mismo, yo te mato, Rose, te mato – Dijo Lissa apuntándola con el dedo. Yo apreté el puño y Rose le sonrió despreocupada.

– ¿Sabes que puedes decir cualquier cosa que parezca convincente cuando salga de tu boca, pero no lo será para mí? – Preguntó Rose tranquila.

Lissa se rió.

– Odio no poder ocultarle nada a mi mejor amiga –

– Lo sé – Sonrió Rose.

– Se desvían del tema chicas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Frecuentemente me distraía la rareza de nuestra relación que rara vez pensaba Dimitri como alguien que poseía una vida fuera de mí.**

– Rose… – Arrastre su nombre, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– Lo siento, pero eres un tantito anti-social – Ella se encogió despreocupada.

Fruncí el ceño.

**Era respetado por todos en el campus. Profesores y estudiantes lo conocían como uno de los más mortíferos guardianes aquí.**

– Algunos son respetados, otros no – Dijo Adrian apuntando a Rose – Mírate a ti, nosotros nos burlamos de ti

Rose rodó los ojos.

– Sé que me respetas –

**Siempre que se encontraba con guardianes fuera de la academia, ellos siempre parecían conocerlo y respetarlo. Pero yo no recuerdo haberlo visto en algún tipo de evento social.**

– Anti-social – Rose tosió con su mano hecha un puño cerca de su boca. Rodé los ojos tranquilo, mientras la abrazaba.

**No parecía tener una estrecha amistad con otros guardianes. Lo más amigable que yo lo había visto estar con alguien era con la tía de Christian, Tasha Ozera, cuando lo había visitado.**

– Ahí vienen los celos de nuevo – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– No – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Ustedes son cuaticos para todo

**Ellos se conocían hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así no habían sido lo suficiente como para conseguir que Dimitri la siguiera después que ella finalizo su visita.**

– Pensé que era porque estaba enamorado de ti – Sydney menciono.

– Lo sé – Rose sonrió.

"**Confías en mí" le pregunte.**

– Por supuesto que lo hago – Dije suavemente, solo para ella.

Rose sonrió complacida.

**Su indecisión fue breve. "Sí"**

– Ay que lindo – Lissa sonrió.

– ¿Quién no podría confiar en mí? – Rose alzó las manos con total seguridad de sus palabras – Además, admitámoslo, soy adorable

– Me parece que tu ego crece con tu edad – Lissa se rió

– Gracias – Gruñó Rose.

"**Entonces confía en mi ahora y no te preocupes por mí esta vez"**

– Sabía que no debí haberte caso – Sacudí la cabeza – Realmente me dio un susto de muerte lo que sucedió en el avión

– Lo sé – Suspiro ella.

**Camine lejos, fuera del alcance de su brazo, y él no dijo nada más y tampoco trato de detenerme. Pase a través de la sala en donde tuve la audiencia, me dirigí hacia la salida principal del edificio, tirando los restos de mi chocolate caliente a un cubo de basura mientras salía.**

– Y así concluye el capítulo de hoy – Dijo Christian sonriendo – ¿Quién sigue?

Todos se miraron entre sí y luego Adrian sonrió tomando el libro. Rose se maldijo.

Sonreí ligeramente y luego la bese en la mejilla suavemente.

Continuara…

* * *

Hey, lamento la demora pero es que estaba jugando Pokémon y olvide que no había subido ningún capítulo hoy. De todos modos, para que lo sepan, si los sábados no subo un capítulo entonces lo haré un domingo, pero el sábado que no suba (por cosas de la vida) será porque olvide hacerlo, tuve cosas que hacer u algo por ese estilo sin embargo por ahora planeo hacerlo todos los sábados.

~ Comentarios:

- Zombiepeace: Sí así fuera, entonces probablemente RM habría hecho una indirecta con tal cosa, sin embargo no lo hizo. Pero aún quedan cuatro libros, puede suceder cualquier cosa.

- DraconisRose960: Siento la demora y aquí está la actualización jiji

- Pasitotuntun: Solo los sábados.

- La otaku que lee libros: Está bien, no importa porque ahora supongo que ya sabes cuando subo fics. Todos los sábados

- melissa: Realmente no tengo hora para subir el capítulo, solo lo hago los sábados. La mayoría de las vcs siempre es entre las cinco y adelante, rara vez antes y normalmente no importa la hora, solo el día

Bueno, eso es todo. Nuevamente lamento la demora y espero que les haya gustado. Sigan revisando durante los miércoles para saber cuando subiré uno sorpresa y no olviden los sábados para el fics de siempre.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)__  
_


	7. Enferma

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Enferma

.: Lissa :.

Empuje a Rose a la piscina luego de que ella me asustara y una vez que cayó como saco de papa me reí, pero nunca espere a que Christian me lanzara a mí. Todos estábamos riendo y jugando como niños pequeños, realmente era totalmente inmaduro de nuestra parte mostrar un lado infantil aunque otros no tenían tantos problemas como la mayoría.

– Bien, mocosos, a dormir que el hermoso sol radiante ha salido – Abe se puso en pie con un vaso vacío en las manos. A su lado Janine asintió lentamente.

Todos nosotros nos quejamos, sobre todo Rose. Habíamos quedado con leer tres capítulos por días, con eso iba poder disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, además fue Rose la que se aburrió justo cuando Adrian estaba por leer y se lanzo a la piscina y luego me lanzó a mí, para después asustarme.

Al igual que todos volvimos a regañadientes adentro, el sol realmente había salido hace como una y comenzaba a cansarnos a todos, incluso a los dhampirs. Fui a mi habitación.

– Ha sido un buen día – Sonreí.

– Demasiado – Christian asintió.

Le dije a Christian que iría por un vaso de agua y cuando salí de la habitación vi a Rose escabullirse de puntillas. Levante una ceja y me aclaré la garganta, cuando ella cerró la puerta de su habitación. Me miró sonriendo.

– Sabía que eras tú. ¿Lista para una aventura de media noche? – Camino hacia las escaleras.

– Creo que te meterás en problemas. ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Camine detrás de ella.

– Salir de este encierro –

– Abe dijo… –

– Sé lo que dijo, pero no importa. ¿Cuándo algo me ha detenido? – Preguntó Rose sonriendo con malicia una vez que salimos afuera, justo al descapotable – ¿Qué dices?

Alcé las manos negando con la cabeza. No quería problemas, y ella lo sabía bien, de todos modos le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. Rose tenía una seria tendencia a meterse en problemas cuando quería y lo peor de la historia es que ella misma sabía que tendría problemas por las cosas que hace y aún así no le importa. Seguramente porque lo peor que le pueden hacer es regañarla y nada más. La vi subirse al descapotable y encenderlo, por el rabillo del ojo me estaba mirando hasta que una sonrisa se ensancho en sus labios al verme completamente. Ella me estaba mirando fijo casi como preguntándome una vez más si iría con ella y como mi respuesta fue no asintió lentamente y se fue.

Una vez que se había marchado yo volví adentro, Christian estaba ya acostado en la cama mirando su celular tranquilamente. Fue una noche tranquila, pero no tengo ni idea de a que hora llego Rose y mucho menos de a donde fue. Cuando llegue por la mañana al living, después de ducharme ,la vi sentada en uno de los sofás de medias lunas con su computadora en el regazo. Frente a ella, en la mesa había un vaso vacío que desprendía un fuerte aroma a sangre. Me dije a mi misma que era una locura y que yo tenía hambre, de lo contrario no estaría oliéndola porque Rose no puede beber sangre.

– ¿A qué hora llegaste? – Pregunte en un susurro.

– Antes de que el viejo despertara – Sonrió – Aunque Karolina me pillo cuando estaba entrando. ¿Quién iba a decir que se levanta a las seis de la mañana? Es madre, si fuera yo estaría levantándome a las doce del día

– ¿Te va a delatar? – Me reí. La verdad es que tenía más curiosidad por saber a donde se fue y que hizo, pero a juzgar por su expresión de despreocupada imagino que no fue a un lugar peligroso, aunque tampoco es que si hubiera ido a un lugar peligroso estaría preocupada, también no sentía un aroma a licor por lo tanto en ese aspecto si me sentía más tranquila.

– No – Rose sonrió, aunque su sonrisa dudo un poco – Eso creo

Me reí ligeramente. Vi a un par de hombres entrar en la casa y Abe los presento como "los proveedores". Al mirarlos bien, estaba claro que lo eran, había numerosas marcas de mordidas en su cuello y la verdad es que en su mirada sus ojos destellaban desesperación por una nueva mordida.

Abe sonrió tranquilo pidiéndome ir con ellos y yo fui a una habitación en donde pude tener mi desayuno del día. Al termino de aquello, vi a Abe salir de la cocina. Miro a Rose intrigado, su vista paso al vaso de Rose.

– ¿Qué has bebido? – Pregunto.

– Ah, un jugo de algo – Rose tomo el vaso tranquila, aunque su mirada se veía despreocupada había cierto tono blanco en su rostro.

– Te ves pálida – Dije frunciendo el ceño – ¿Ya has desayunado?

– No – Dijo tranquila mientras se ponía en pie para poder ir al comedor donde todos estabas listos y desayunando. Caminamos allí y como no tenía tanta hambre debido a que ya había bebido sangre así que solo me serví una taza de té.

Rose sirvió un poco de té con algo de pan, no parecía querer nada más lo que me pareció de lo más extraño del mundo, pero de pronto dijo que iría a por algo de la cocina. Fue entonces que cuando se levanto la vi con una mirada débil y antes de dar un paso cayó al suelo desmayada.

– ¡ROSE! –

Nos acercamos a ella rápidamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Yo estaba preocupada, demasiado. Dimitri tomo a Rose en brazos cuando ella no despertó a la llamada que le hicimos y la recostó en el sofá, asustado le toco la frente y su mirada parecía descolocada. Nos miro a cada uno.

– Tiene fiebre… –

Aquello fue como un balde de agua de fría caer en cada uno de nosotros. Los moroi éramos inmunes a las enfermedades, quizá nunca a una crónica tan peligrosa, pero si a enfermedades sencillas como mareos, vómitos y dolores de cabeza, también resfríos. Debido a esa capacidad los Dhampir también lo eran por herencia, sin embargo resfriados y fiebres eran muy poco común, casi inexistente por lo tanto tener uno significaba que definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Cuando Rose había despertado, mareada, comenzó a vomitar terriblemente. La mayor parte del día ella se encontraba en su cama recostada, dándonos la espalda a todos y con una mano rodeando su estomago como si de tal forma pudiera aliviar el dolor que sentía. Había pasado medio día y ella aún vomitaba. Sea lo que sea que tenía definitivamente era malo.

– ¿Un dhampir que se ha enfermado? – Adrian nos miro confundido – Eso no puede ser posible

– Ha estado vomitando todo el día, tiene mareos y dolor de cabeza, también dice que se siente muy mal – Comentó Dimitri preocupado, dejándose caer en el sofá a mí lado luego de que saliera de la habitación de Rose. Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en el living intentando saber que estaba sucediendo.

– Debe ser un error. Quizá algo que comió, ya sabes que Rose odia cierto tipos de cosas, comida que le da asco – Dije preocupada.

– Sinceramente, pienso que realmente está enferma – Dijo Dimitri serio – Pero no sé por qué o de qué

– ¿Ya has intentado curarla con el espíritu? – Pregunto Mia levantando una ceja.

– No – Sacudí la cabeza – Es decir, sí lo hice, pero… no lo sé – Pase una mano por mi cabello resoplando con fuerza – Creo que lo he empeorado porque enseguida comenzó a gemir y luego vomito de nuevo

– ¿Cómo es posible que el espíritu no ayude en nada? – Pregunto Eddie estupefacto.

– No tengo ni idea – Sacudí la cabeza.

Me puse en pie junto con Christian y caminamos al segundo para entrar en la habitación de Rose. Al entrar allí pude sentir un aroma asqueroso a todo tipo de comida mezclada con algo avinagrado. Rose había estado vomitando aún. En la habitación solo estaban los padres de Rose, Sonya y Mikhail. Básicamente los adultos completamente calificados. Karolina y Sonja, que podrían considerarse adultas como ellos, estaban abajo con los demás. Nosotros no éramos considerados adultos, aún cuando tuviéramos 18 años porque según Abe, en palabras resumidas a su discurso, seguíamos siendo jóvenes, adultos jóvenes, pero jóvenes. Adrian… bueno, esa es otra historia.

– Rose – El tono de su madre sugería, además de suavidad y dulzura, que había estado intentando hablar con ella hace ya un buen momento – dinos qué está pasando

Rose balbuceo un par de cosas y no entendí nada. Luego mire a los demás.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunte.

– Estamos intentado saber que ha comido o si ha hecho algo que la haya enfermado – Dijo Abe serio – Pero, no ha dicho nada

– Pues yo no hablo balbuceidiano – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Chris – Le di un codazo. Él me miro tranquilo.

Me senté en un lado de la habitación esperando algún progreso. Ella se estaba quedando dormida, porque sus palabras ahora si no se entendían nada del balbuceo, salían como si sus labios no se abrieran.

Janine nos pidió salir a todos para darle a Rose algo de descanso y fue así como todos salimos. No era así como quería pasar el día de hoy, quería poder leer el capítulo 6 del libro, reírme con Rose, lanzarme a la piscina y descansar con Christian, en su lugar estaba sentada nuevamente en el sofá mordiéndome las uñas por mi mejor amiga, sin saber que estaba mal con ella.

– Ella va a estar bien – Murmuro Christian alejándome de mi mano para dejar de morder las uñas.

– Solo estoy preocupada – Dije suavemente.

– Lo sé – Asintió – Créeme que lo sé

Asentí. Me puse en pie para ir a ver a Rose y me encontré con su madre. ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día Janine Hathaway, la madre ausente, iba a estar tan, pero tan preocupada por su hija, por no decir asustada? Rose y Janine no tienen la mejor relación del mundo, pero al mirar los ojos de la madre de Rose, yo sabía que no necesitaba alguna nueva perspectiva de la vida para saber que ella estaba preocupada, asustada e incluso nerviosa por lo que sea que le sucediera a su hija. Entro en la habitación de Rose indicándome ir con ella, solo las dos y la chica de cabello negro rebelde acostada en la cama. Dormía tranquilamente.

– Espero que esté bien – Murmuré.

Pensé en aquel momento, meses atrás, cuando se me ocurrió que Rose pudiera estar embarazada. En aquel momento era una idea loca y ahora también lo era ahora, pero… quizá una idea lógica también.

¿Y si Rose pudiera estar embarazada de Dimitri? Eso explicaría los vómitos, mareos y dolores de cabeza, aunque claro, también podría ser que estuviera a punto de resfriarse. Parte de mí prefería que creer que los extraños síntomas de una enfermedad se trataban de síntomas de embarazo, pero incluso yo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Jugué con mis dedos mientras el silencio se había prolongado durante tanto tiempo. Escuche a Rose gruñir.

– Liss, basta con esa idea – Sonaba débil, muy débil, así como somnolienta.

Suspire. La madre de Rose me miro intrigada.

– ¿Qué idea? –

Suspire.

– Yo había pensado una vez que Rose, no lo sé, fue una locura, podría estar embarazada – Dije. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta y en una situación como esta, sonaba tonto.

– ¿Disculpa? – Escuche la seria voz de Dimitri, lo vi en la entrada con una mirada perpleja, nada igual a su tono de voz, y poco a poco se endureció.

– ¡Ella no te engañaría nunca! – Alcé la voz rápidamente, Rose gimió, seguramente se había quedado dormida y yo la estaba por despertar. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, sin movernos y luego, suspire al ver que se había vuelto a dormir – Ella es una shadow kissed y tú un, bueno, ex–strigoi así que pensé que podría haber una posibilidad de que fuera a quedar embarazada, pero no fue así. La prueba dio negativa y Rose aseguro que iba a ser imposible quedar embarazada, debido a que son dos dhampirs

Dimitri no parecía tener algo que decir o se había quedado sin habla. Él nos miro a la madre de Rose y a mí, luego miro a Rose que estaba aún dando la espalda. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a mirarme.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Pregunto suavemente.

Respire hondo – No lo sé. Supongo que… Dios. Tú no lo viste, pero por un segundo yo creí a ver visto sus ojos brillar con esperanza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era negativa ese brillo se perdió. Imagino que ella no quiso decírtelo para luego desilusionarte con la negativa

No dijo nada, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, casi como si estuviera agradecido de que Rose no le ilusionara con una falsa esperanza o quizá solo estaba pensando en lo que sería una buena posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Estaba por decir algo cuando vi a Rose retorcerse en la cama y luego temblar, su madre fue la primera en acercarse.

– Esta helada – Murmuro.

– ¿Cómo es posible? Yo me muero de calor – Señale a mi atuendo playero, claramente visible para decir que no tenía frío en nada.

Ambos me miraron preocupados, Dimitri sacudió la cabeza – Cuando las personas se enferman, algunos se enfrían debido a sus defensas bajas

– Oh entonces es peor para Rose. Defensas bajas + Rose = Fantasmas – Recordé y ambos me miraron asustados. Por supuesto, en este caso, yo prefería que se resfriara.

– Dimitri, trae algo de té – Dijo la madre de Rose tomando asiento en la cama, con su mano toco la mejilla de Rose preocupada – ¡Apresúrate!

Dimitri dio un salto y salió corriendo. Me acerque a Rose y la toque, estaba helada, muy helada. Ella abría los ojos débilmente.

– Rose, ¿qué has comido que te puso tan mal? ¿Algo que estaba pasado de la fecha de vencimiento? – Preguntó suavemente Janine.

– No lo sé – Ella murmuró temblando.

– Las donas – Recordé – Y bebió jugo anoche

– Sí – Asintió ella.

– No tiene sentido. Todos comimos y tomamos de lo mismo – Dijo Janine preocupada.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Abe entrar preocupado, al parecer ya todos sabían que algo malo había sucedido de pronto. Dimitri entro a los minutos después con una taza en las manos. Estaba caliente, lo sé porque el vapor salía muy fuerte. Él se acerco y se la dio a Rose, pero ella no quería comenzó a alejarse y cuando intentamos que bebiera Rose lanzo la taza al suelo. Apretando los puños sobre la almohada y los parpados con fuerza. Sea lo que sea, estaba sufriendo.

– Rose… – Janine le toco el rostro preocupada.

– Rose tienes que decirnos que has comido. Para que podamos saber que ha sucedido, debemos saber que hiciste que es diferente a nosotros – Abe se acerco preocupado.

Ella presiono la mandíbula y luego intento relajarse.

– Comió casi dos docenas de donas, eso es cierto – Dijo Christian apoyándose en la pared.

– Y bebió un poco de vodka antes de tirarse a la piscina – Chasqueo los dedos Sydney.

– Eso no tiene sentido. Se habría enfermado ayer, no hoy – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza – Hoy comió el pan y bebió té, en el desayuno. Es posible que…

– Alto – Recordé el vaso que estaba frente a Rose, vacío – Dijiste que bebiste jugo, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio. Rose se mantuvo aún dando la espalda, pero yo podía mirarla a los ojos desde la altura, estaban abiertos mirando a la pared mientras aun con sus brazos rodeaba su estómago para aliviar el dolor.

– Era jugo, ¿verdad? – Pregunte recordando que había olido aroma a sangre. Pensé que era una locura y que yo tenía hambre, pero ahora… no parecía tan loco.

– No lo sé – Cerró los ojos – Era jugo

– Rose… – Dije con firmeza. Ella no respondió y me pase una mano por el rostro. Si era cierto lo que yo pensaba, entonces Rose bebió un vaso de sangre aún sabiendo que no era jugo. Tenía miedo de preguntar porque ésto es algo impensable, pero sabía que debía obtener una respuesta – Santo Dios… ¿bebiste sangre?

Ella tardo en responder. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente que llegue a pensar que nuevamente estaba dormida, pero de pronto habló.

– Yo no sabía que era sangre – No abrió los ojos, se escuchaba débil – La vi y pensé que era un vaso de jugo, de fresas. Antes de probar sentí el aroma…

Hubo un silencio nuevamente. Abe dio un paso adelante.

– Sabías que era el vaso que te habías bebido y aún así decidiste beberlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue por curiosidad? – No respondió. Pasaron unos minutos.

– No – Respondió.

– Rose, es grave. Los dhampirs no beben sangre, ¿por qué lo has hecho? – Preguntó Abe.

Ella no respondió.

– Rose, ¿por qué? – Pregunto Janine preocupada.

– Tenía sed – Respondió tranquilamente.

Ella me miro por unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos. Antes de poder volver a preguntar un poco más ella se puso en pie y salió disparada al baño para poder vomitar. Cuando volvió se veía peor de lo que estaba, su color de piel se había vuelto blanco nuevamente y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Sudaba un poco. Eddie y Christian la ayudaron a sentarse en la cama, pero ella se dejo caer para volver a recostarse.

– Llamare un médico – Dijo Abe serio, sacando su teléfono.

Yo miraba a Rose preocupada, pero no pude por mucho tiempo. Pensar en que mi mejor amiga estaba enferma, por beber sangre, era algo delicado. Yo nunca había escuchado que un dhampir bebiera sangre, debido a que son mitad vampiro y mitad humana, la parte humana es la que domina sobre ellos y no la parte vampira; en lo que se refiere a su apetito, claro.

Tenía miedo de que esto fuera a afectar de una forma terrible. Estaba asustada de que la sangre en el cuerpo de Rose, una sangre que no es suya, fuera a hacerle daño. Trague saliva. ¿Y si podía ser letal? Dios. No. No quería perder a mi mejor amiga por un simple vaso de sangre.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tuvo que beber sangre? ¿Por qué no agua? ¿Por qué no bebió agua cuando tenía sed?

Sabía que mortificarme con preguntas sin respuestas no ayudaría en nada así que me levante de mi cama y salí para poder ir a buscar a los demás que se encontraban en el jardín trasero. No baje muchos las escaleras cuando me detuve al escuchar la voz de Abe, así que me agache con cuidado y mire por entremedio de los barrotes.

Abe estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Janine que tenía un brazo entrelazado con Abe, frotando su brazo con el pulgar, mientras él se tomaba la cabeza con las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Estaban tan en su mundo que no me notaron, lo que me dio un punto a favor.

– Si no encuentra una forma… realmente no sé que vamos a hacer – Murmuro Abe preocupado.

– ¿No es extraño? – Janine frunció el ceño – Ella va a estar bien, lo sé

Abe la miro preocupada – No estoy seguro. Dijo que no existe ningún dhampir que haya bebido sangre que no es suya, ya sabes cuando te cortas de chupas el dedo para evitar que deje de salir, pero esto es diferente. Él afirma que hay historias en las que se habla de dhampirs que bebieron sangre, pero… son leyendas, leyendas que no podrían ser reales, mitos tal vez…

– En todos el dhampir tiene un final horrible – Dijo suavemente la madre de Rose – Pero ella no va a terminar igual. Tú lo has dicho, es un mito

– Solo hay que esperar a que Michael venga. Dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, sin embargo si podía ver a Rose entonces tal vez tendría una idea de que hacer – Dijo Abe preocupado – Las posibilidades son mínimas

Ella lo miro preocupada, algo asustada. Vi la preocupación en el rostro de ambos. Janine y Abe. Rose tenía suerte de tenerlos con ella, si tan solo pudiera ver lo mismo que yo, pudiera ver como estaban preocupados por ella, como le importaba a ellos… seguramente su convivencia sería mejor.

Tras un suave beso en la mejilla Janine recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Abe.

– Nunca pensé que ser un padre sería tan complicado – Comentó Abe – Sobre todo cuando tu hija tiene 19 años

– Lo sé – Suavizo Janine – Es difícil…

Ya veo. De ahí iba a todo. Ellos intentaban ser los padres de Rose, me refiero a que intentaban comportarse como padres pese a que no lo habían sido en el pasado. Abe era un padre ausente, por completo. Apenas hace un año Rose supo quien era su padre y Janine casi siempre había estado ausente en la vida de su hija. Ahora que lo veo, entiendo perfectamente que quieran llegar a ser los padres de Rose, personas que están con ella en todo momento.

Decidí dejarlos a solas, subí las escaleras nuevamente y me dirigí a la habitación de Rose donde el único que se encontraba allí dentro era Dimitri. Él se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando a Rose preocupado.

– Hola –

– Ella esta dormida – Dijo en un murmullo.

Asentí lentamente acercando una silla – ¿Sigues pensando en lo que te conté?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

– Yo la amo – No me miro – y no hay nada que me gustaría más que poder tener un bebé con ella, pero es imposible. Espero que se mejore pronto

– Yo también – Dije.

Las horas pasaban y yo comenzaba a preocuparme. Rose no daba síntomas de mejorar, de hecho parecía empeorar, y para rematar nuestro medico experto se había perdido de camino aquí ya unas tres veces por lo que finalmente Dimitri y Eddie fueron en su búsqueda. Solo esperaba a que lo trajeran pronto.

Por un lado yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi mejor amiga y por el otro intentaba distraerme con Christian. Pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible. A eso de las cinco de la tarde los chicos volvieron con un hombre.

Era un simple humano de aspecto algo torpe, usaba unas gafas que se cargan en la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, muy profundos y su cabello era negro con una que otra cana… bueno, realmente muchas canas. Yo pensé que Abe iba a traer un experto… dhampir, o incluso Moroi, no a un humano.

Él explico que el hombre, Michael, era un humano que había sido Alquimista, pero la marca de los Alquimista no estaba en su mejilla ya que después de unos años se había retirado y se había convertido en un doctor, principalmente de vampiros y semi-vampiros. Había estudiado ciento de leyendas y las conocía de memoria. Por supuesto, estaba interesado en saber el resultado de que un dhampir bebiera una sangre que no era suya, como si fuese un vampiro; pero la idea de que experimentara con Rose no le parecía bien a nadie.

El hombre se encerró una hora en la habitación de Rose e incluso yo llegue a pensar que él no estaba revisando su condición medica, sino que estaba intentando hacer un experimento con ella. Yo estaba apunto de patear la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola y el hombre salió con un estetoscopio colgando del cuello. Nos miro, serio.

Los rasgos de años de edad avanzada eran visiblemente, demasiado, también rasgos de seriedad habían inundado todo su ser y habían hecho que la apariencia torpe con la que lo había visto la primera vez cuando al presentarse a nosotros tropezó con la escalera que dividía el living del comedor había desaparecido. Era como si fuese un hombre completamente nuevo o quizás… quizá un impostor.

– Abe, he revisado a la chica – Dijo él con un tono serio. No era el mismo tono de un hombre torpe y descuidado que necesita el apoyo de los demás para no matarse caminando.

– Dime que está bien – Dijo Abe, casi rogando. Todos nos aproximamos a entrar en la habitación donde Rose aún estaba durmiendo, y sin duda tenía un mejor aspecto, aunque aún se notaba débil y cansada.

– Pues nunca antes lo vi así – Dijo el hombre – Le hice un par de preguntas

– ¿Te ha golpeado? – Pregunto Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre sonrió, nuevamente como lo había conocido. Había un pequeño moretón formándose en el pómulo de su mejilla izquierda.

– Ella tiene mucha fuerza. Sobre todo cuando esta enojada – Dijo riendo despreocupado – Solo hice un par de preguntas sencillas

– ¿Qué tan sencillas? – Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, ladeando un poco la cabeza casi temerosa de la respuesta.

– Bueno, en algunas leyendas se decía que los dhampirs que bebían sangre presentaban alucinaciones y le pregunte – Dijo él pensativo – Dijo que la única alucinación que veía era ella misma ahorcándome… ¿eso es bueno o es malo?

– No es una alucinación – Sacudió la cabeza Abe.

– Bueno. Después le pregunte qué tan grande era la enfermedad que sentía – Dijo él levantando la mirada – Ella respondió que si se encontraba tirada en la cama, adolorida, enferma, entonces era horrible

– Un comentario típico de Rose – Dijo Adrian tranquilo, causando que el hombre lo mirara tranquilo, pero un poquito sorprendido.

– Luego le pregunte si tenía colmillos de vampiro –

– ¿Colmillos? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Sí. Ella respondió que era un tonto estereotipo que los humanos creaban para darle vida a las historias de vampiros – El hombre sonrió – Una chica interesante, si se me permite decirlo

– Al grano – Abe dijo serio.

– Y por último le pregunte si quería beber más sangre – Él sonrió, rascando su nuca – Fue cuando me golpeó

– Debiste imaginar que eso haría – Dijo Janine seria.

– Sí. Pero en algunas leyendas, cuando un dhampir bebía sangre a veces quería más – Dijo él tranquilo – Pero ella no parecía querer más. Otra cosa rara…

– Michael – Janine lo miro seria – ¿Tienes idea de si se va a mejorar o no?

El hombre miro a Janine parpadeando los ojos, por un momento pensé que iba a decir que no tenía ni idea… y ese momento se cumplió. Él dijo que no tenía ni idea de si Rose podría mejorar o no.

– Creo que podría morir – Dijo seriamente.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritamos todos al unísono.

Rose gimió moviéndose en la cama hasta quedar mirándonos, fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

– Cállense – Murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

El hombre se rió. Yo lo mire intrigada y vi la expresión tonta en su rostro nuevamente, él se paso una mano por el pelo y luego miro a Rose tranquilamente.

– Relájense, solo bromeaba –

– ¿De dónde has sacado a este tipo? ¿De un circo? – Preguntó Janine molesta.

– No – Abe sacudió la cabeza, luego pensó por segunda vez – Sí. No lo he sacado de allí

– Michael – Janine lo miro, esperando saber que más.

– Janie – El hombre sonrió – Tan hermosa como cuando eras joven. Ella se parece a ti físicamente. Es hermosa y…

– Al grano – Dijo Janine seria.

– Bien – Dijo el hombre suspirando – Ella estará bien. Después de comprobar que los mitos no son reales revise sus síntomas de "enfermad" y llegue a la conclusión de que los dhampirs pueden enfermarse después de beber sangre. Es fascinante porque uno pensaría que es complicado, es decir, la parte vampira de ellos se los impide y que su parte vampira se haya mezclado con la sangre debió de activar algo. Su ADN debe ser fascinante en este momento, seguramente no es el mismo que…

– Michael – Abe gruñó cansado.

– Oh sí. Me desvió – El hombre sonrió – Como dije, ella puede enfermarse… está enferma. Le he dado unas pastillas que normalmente se las recetaría a los humanos, supongo que le ayudarán. Necesita descansar, mucho. Y no puede dejar de comer o de lo contrario se enfermará más de lo que ya esta; sin embargo no puede comer, ella rechazara la comida porque su cuerpo, que está en un estado débil, no se lo va a permitir…

– Intentamos darle un poco de té cuando comenzó a helarse – Dijo Dimitri serio – Lo rechazo y literalmente lanzo la taza al suelo

– Sí, exacto – El hombre apunto a Dimitri – Ella necesita comer, pero se niega. ¿Por qué? Su cuerpo es débil en este momento, necesita comer para mejorarse – Chasqueo los dedos de pronto y sonrió apuntando a Dimitri – Líquido. Intenten darle un poco de sopa, será un alimento que no la matara de hambre y le ayudará a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse a adquirir alimentos nuevamente. La sangre debió de haber intercedido en una parte de su cuerpo, evitando que los alimentos que ella comiera resultaran agradables y como ha estado vomitando todo el día entonces ha sido peor, porque parte de su alimentación se perdió y con urgencia necesita comer. Como les dije, sopa servirá y luego de unas horas o quizá días ella comenzara a comer nuevamente

– Bien, lo que faltaba – Suspire suavemente – Supongo que es lo mejor, es decir, mejor eso a nada

– Sí. Solo, no la fuercen a comer, si no quiere entonces intenten más tarde, sin embargo si vuelve a pasar horas sin comer, quizá dos o tres, intenten forzarla un poquito – Dijo el médico mirándonos – Abe, mantenme al tanto. Si dentro de dos días ella se sigue sintiendo tan mal, entonces… bueno, supongo que sabrás que no sería nada bueno

Después de que el hombre abandonara la casa yo me quede en la habitación con Rose que estaba intentando dormir, pero no pudo debido a que el hombre no la había dejado. Me acerque lentamente y me puse en cuclillas junto a su cama.

– Hey, ¿estás despierta? – Pregunte suavemente.

– Sí – Gruñó – Vete. Quiero dormir

– Lo sé – Sonreí un poco – ¿De verdad tenías sed cuando bebiste la sangre?

– Sí –

– No debiste. Me tenías asustada –

– Liss – Abrió los ojos y me miro – Apreció que te preocupes por mí. Te quiero, eres mi hermana y todo, pero no puedes cuidar de mí día y noche y no puedes evitar que haga tonterías como ésta. Ninguna de las dos sabía que iba a suceder si bebía la sangre

– Pero si yo fuera tú no sería tan tonta para beber sangre – Dije.

– ¿Me dijiste que soy tonto? – Me frunció el ceño.

– Sí. Mi tonta mejor amiga y mi tonta hermana – Me reí revolviéndole el cabello. Ella suspiro pesadamente.

– Bueno, sí. Fui una tonta – Dijo tranquila.

– Descansa Rose – Me puse en pie y luego camine hacia la salida. Me encontré con Dimitri en el pasillo mirándome con una sonrisa.

– Se va a dormir – Dije tranquila – Ve con ella antes de que lo haga

– Gracias – Sonrió un poco.

Baje las escaleras, vi a Christian sentado en el sofá tranquilamente y no pude evitar lanzarme sobre él en un abrazo. Él me besó en la frente y me miro tranquilo.

– ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Christian sonriendo.

– Bastante – Dije sonriendo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, la noche no estoy segura porque en fin de cuentas se trataba de Rose quien estaba enferma. Pero si sé que en la mañana siguiente las cosas no parecían mejorar. Rose se había negado a comer algo, ni siquiera sopa quería y eso nos preocupaba. Cuando intentaban forzarla un poco, ella gritaba o amenazaba y para estar enferma esas amenazas eran peligrosas.

Dejamos que estuviera tranquila el resto del día. Solo Dimitri se le acercaba para intentar que comiera, lo que era un logro cuando lo conseguía, pero por si sola ella no lo hacía. Rose podría sentirse mal, era obvio, pero se notaba demasiado que le urgía comer algo más.

Solo esperaba que para el siguiente día ella se sintiera mejor.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí tenemos el capítulo especial del día miércoles. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy porque a mí más o menos, tengo otros 3 capítulos así, creo, no me acuerdo, pero la cosa es que los subiré los miércoles cada cierto tiempo.

~ Comentarios:

- zombiepeace: Ah, todo el mundo con el tema del partido. Quizá soy la única a la que no le importaba el partido y estaba durmiendo a esa hora wuaskjaskj

- La otaku que lee libros: Hablando de cosas buenas que suceden los sábados: Sailor Moon Cristal! Ya lo quiero ver, aunque los nuevos diseños no me gustaron porque se supone que las sailors tienen 14 años al inicio de la serie y se ven como de 17. Rose no puede quedar embarazada :c

- DracosRose960: Gracias, tengo planeado hacer los seis libros, espero poder cumplirlo

- Michelle: Cada sábado. La espera es matadora, pero es lo que hay y los miércoles de sorpresa sale un capítulo nuevo

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos el sábado con el capítulo 6

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Leyendo el capítulo 6

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 6

.: Rose :.

Me puse en pie con un gruñido pesado. Todo me daba vueltas de una forma horrible. Era como si las paredes se movieran solas de un lado a otro y cuando yo daba un paso todo empeoraba. Me envolví en una manta como pude e intente salir de la habitación con cuidado, sujetándome de la pared y al bajar las escaleras prestando atención en cada paso mientras sujetaba con fuerza la barandilla. Logre bajar con éxito, aleluya.

Escuche unas voces lejanas, pensé que se debía a que estaba enferma y esa sería la razón más obvia, pero no estaba del todo segura.

No podía expresar bien en palabras que se sentía estar enferma. Los dhampirs no nos enfermamos, por lo tanto esto es algo nuevo. Mi cuerpo me dolía por todos lados, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi estómago estaba tan revuelto que en cualquier segundo iba a vomitar. Y eso es solo la primera parte.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia donde vi a los demás. Dimitri fue el primer en verme, se me acerco lentamente y me ayudo a llegara a la silla del comedor. Frente a mí había un plato de sopa caliente. El aroma llegaba a mí a través de mi nariz descongestionada, por suerte, pero mi estómago no lo recibía con gratitud.

Empuje el plato lejos.

– Necesitas comer un poco – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Lo que necesito es dejar de ingerir cosas que me harán vomitar – Dije débilmente.

Mierda, en la vida yo he sido débil.

– Come un poco – Me acercaron nuevamente el plato, pero la voz era otra – Te hará sentir mejor

A regañadientes obedecí a la persona cuya voz me era imposible de creer que estuviera preocupada por mí, mi madre. Bebí un poco de la sopa, no más de tres cucharadas, y luego la deje. Era oficial, el rojo… ya no estaba en mi lista de colores favoritos.

Más tarde estaba sentada en el sofá con los pies apoyados en la mesa de centro. Dimitri se me acerco con una sonrisa y yo moví las esquinas de la manta a un lado, puesto que aún estaba envuelta en ellas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto suavemente.

– Terrible es una palabra que no se le acercaría – Intente sonreír un poco – Gracias por cuidarme anoche

– Por nada – Me besó en la frente – Solo descansa, pronto te sentirá mejor

– Gracias – Sonreí.

Dimitri me abrazo suavemente pronunciando mi nombre en ruso, como siempre. Estábamos allí sentados envueltos en un pequeño abrazo cuando Adrian saltó el sofá sentándose en frente con un libro en las manos. Obviamente yo gruñí cuando lo vi.

– Estoy enferma, ¿por qué hacer mi vida peor? – Me quejé.

– Porque será divertido – Sonrió Adrian.

Justo cuando llamo a los demás se acercaron, él abrió el libro listo para poder leer el capítulo en que nos habíamos quedado. Yo no sabía si quería seguir escuchando esto, no, miento, sé que no quiero oírlo, pero no sabía si podría mantenerme despierta. Aún me sentía un poco mal.

– Capítulo 6 – Leyó Adrian sonriendo.

**Solo habían otros tres testigos de lo que paso en el patio. Aún así, todos en la escuela parecían saberlo cuando regrese a las áreas comunes más tarde.**

– Los chismes corren velozmente – Lissa sonrió.

– Sí – Suspire.

**Las clases habían acabado, pero muchos estudiantes estaban en los corredores, estudiando o repasando para sus exámenes o lo que fuera.**

– Tú no – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Cerré los ojos un poco.

**Ellos trataban de esconder sus miradas y murmuraciones, pero no lo hacían bien.**

– Y ahora no tienes de que quejarte – Eddie se rió.

– Cállate – Recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Dimitri que me rodeo con un brazo – No puede ser. Se supone que estoy enferma y estoy sufriendo con el libro

**Lo que se atrevían a hacer contacto visual conmigo o me daban una sonrisa con los labios apretados o inmediatamente miraban a otro lado.**

– Pudo ser peor – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

– No veo como – La mire cansada.

**Fantástico.**

– A mí también me pareció divertido – Adrian sonrió.

– Sigue leyendo – Gruñí.

**Sin ningún lazo psíquico con Christian, no tenía idea de donde encontrarlo.**

– Eso es parte de ser guardián – Dijo mi madre tranquila.

**Podía sentir que Lissa estaba en la biblioteca, y me imagine que ese sería un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.**

– O solo una excusa – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No – Dije tranquila.

**Mientras caminaba hacia allá escuche la voz de un chico detrás de mí.**

– Ay no puede ser bueno – Advirtió Lissa preocupada.

"**Llevaste las cosas un poco lejos, ¿no crees?"**

– Aunque es cierto si no supieras lo del fantasma – Dijo Jill sonriendo calmadamente.

**Me volteé y vi a Ryan y a Camille caminando varios pasos atrás.**

– Ay sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno – Lissa gimió.

**Si yo hubiera sido un chico, la respuesta apropiada hubiera sido «¿te refieres a lo que hice con tu mamá?» pero como soy mujer, y porque después de todo tengo modales, solo dije: "No sé de que estás hablando"**

– ¿Desde cuando tienes modales? – Pregunto Christian riendo.

– Desde siempre. Solo que yo elijo cuando usarlos y cuando no – Dije.

**Ryan se apuro en alcanzarme. "Tú sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. De Christian. Yo escuche que cuando Stan te atacó, tú simplemente te portaste como «sí, matalo» y te fuiste de ahí"**

– ¿Cómo una historia puede cambiar tanto? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

– No lo sé – Dije.

"**Oh mi Dios" gruñí. Ya era suficientemente malo que la gente hablara de mí, ¿pero por qué las historias siempre terminan cambiando? "Eso no es lo que pasó"**

– Esto no va a terminar bien – Advirtió Eddie.

– No lo hará – Dije.

"**¿Oh, sí?" Preguntó. "¿Entonces por qué te llevaron a la oficina de Alberta?"**

– Eso no es asunto suyo – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

"**Mira" dije, de repente olvidando lo de los buenos modales. "Yo solo, hice todo mal durante el ataque… tú sabes, igual que tú esta mañana cuando no estabas poniendo atención en el pasillo"**

– Buena escapada – Dijo Christian asintiendo – No hay mejor defensiva que la ofensiva

"**Hey" dijo él, sonrojándose un poco. "Al final ayudé un poco –yo hice lo que tenía que hacer"**

– Bueno… – Algunos dudaron.

"**¿Es así como le dicen ahora a que te asesinen?"**

– En teoría porque no está muerto – Dijo Abe.

– Lo que sea – Dije.

"**Por lo menos no soy la perra llorona que se negó a pelear" **

– Esta frito – Palideció Christian.

– Terriblemente frito – Coincidió Sydney preocupada.

**Apenas estaba comenzando a calmarme después de hablar con Dimitri, pero mi mal humor ya estaba empeorando de nuevo. Era como un termómetro listo para estallar**

– Oh Dios – Mi madre trago saliva.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Dimitri preocupado.

– Nada – Dije tranquila.

"**Sabes, tal vez en lugar de estar criticando a los demás, deberías prestarle más atención a tus propios deberes de guardián" Mire hacia donde estaba Camille.**

– Buena jugada – Dijo Mikhail asintiendo.

– Lo sé – Sonreí un poco.

**Ella había estado callada todo el tiempo, pero su cara me mostraba que estaba asustada.**

– Y quién no estaría asustada si tú estás terriblemente enojada – Dijo Adrian tragando saliva.

– Yo – Lissa alzó la mano.

– Ya dijimos que eras la excepción. No nos recuerdes que no todos cargamos con la misma suerte – Dijo Eddie tranquilo.

**Ryan se encogió de hombros. "Puedo hacer las dos cosas. Shane está detrás de nosotros y el área de adelante está limpia. No hay puertas. Fácil"**

– Porqué se me da que no es así – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Porque no es así – Adrian se rió mirando el libro.

**Él acarició el hombro de Camille. "Está segura."**

– Presiento que no – Dije tranquila.

"**Es un lugar fácil de asegurar. No estarías tan bien en el mundo real con Strigoi reales."**

– Habla la experiencia de Spokane – Dijo Mia sonriendo – Eso es bueno a tu favor

– Solo una recomendación para todos – Los mire a todos – Lo siguiente… es algo que nunca debes decir si valoras tu vida

Sabía que mis palabras los habían asustado, así como sabía que ellos nunca serían tan crueles para decir aquellas cosas que dijo Ryan, sin embargo no podían evitar soltar una que otra broma, aunque no tan cruel.

Adrian miro el libro preocupado.

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció. La ira brilló en sus ojos. "Claro. Por lo que yo he escuchado, tampoco hiciste un gran trabajo allí, por lo menos en lo relacionado con Mason."**

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Algunos puños apretados, algunas maldiciones, incluso juramentos. Yo comencé a sentirme mareada de nuevo así que me puse en pie, solo di dos pasos antes de sentir el estómago revolverse solo con las palabras leídas, la culpa de lo sucedido en Spokane y los recuerdos de la muerte de Mason. Disparada volé al baño donde nuevamente había vomitado.

Me senté junto a la taza una vez que había terminado, sujetando mi estómago como si eso realmente fuese a ayudar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi a Dimitri entrar preocupado. Sin decir nada se sentó frente a mí apoyándose en la pared.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó.

– Horrible – Gruñí – Quiero que ésto termine

– Lo hará – Asintió. Se puso en pie y reviso unas cosas para luego sacar unas pastillas que me entrego en las manos – Come una, con algo de agua te hará sentir mejor

– Tal vez debería comer comida real – Dije con la pastilla en las manos.

– Sí, pero esta te ayudara con los dolores y te hará sentir mejor… o eso espero – Dijo preocupado. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie y después de tomarme la pastilla decidí volver con los demás.

Volví a tomar asiento en donde estaba antes, junto a Dimitri y a Lissa. Recostándome un poco sobre él.

– ¿Lista para seguir escuchando? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Sí – Dije.

– Bien – Adrian asintió.

**Tratar de hacerme daño con lo que paso con Stan y Christian era una cosa. ¿Pero implicar que yo era la culpable de la muerte de Mason? Inaceptable.**

– Sin duda inaceptable – Dijo Abe apretando los puños.

**Yo fui la que mantuvo a Lissa a salvo en el mundo humano. Yo fui la que mató a dos Strigoi en Spokane. Yo era la única novata de la escuela con marcas molnija, pequeños tatuajes que se les daban a los guardianes para representar los asesinatos Strigoi.**

– Ah eso no es nada bueno – Advirtió lissa.

**Yo sabía que había algunos chismes sobre lo que le paso a Mason, pero nadie me había dicho nada directamente a mí. El hecho de que Ryan o alguien más pensara que yo tenía la culpa de la muerte de Mason era demasiado.**

– Auch, ahora entiendo a que se debía la pelea – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Pelea? ¿Te metiste en una pelea? – Pregunto Lissa alterada. Abrí mis ojos, que había mantenido cerrado desde hace poco y asentí.

– Oye si te sientes tan mal entonces es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí y vayas a dormir – Dijo Christian preocupado.

– Estoy bien – Dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos a seguir

**Yo me culpaba a mí misma lo suficiente sin necesidad de más ayuda.**

– Pero la muerte de Mason no fue tu culpa – Dijo Viktoria preocupada.

– Sí, él fue el tonto que no te hizo caso – Dijo Eddie, con cierto malestar en la voz.

**El termómetro explotó.**

– Auch – Lissa trago saliva.

**En un solo movimiento, lo sobrepasé a él, tomando a Camille y empujándola hacia la pared.**

– Rose – Gimió mi madre.

– Estaba enojada – Dije como defensa propia.

**No la empuje lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla, pero ella estaba visiblemente asustada. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, y use mi codo para inmovilizarla, presionando contra su garganta.**

– Ah, eso no es nada bueno – Advirtió Sonja.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo?" Exclamó Ryan, mirando una y otra vez a su cara y la mía.**

– Nada bueno – Comentó Lissa preocupada.

**Cambie cuidadosamente de postura, manteniendo la presión en Camille.**

– Pobre, debió llevarse un susto de muerte – Dijo Christian estremeciéndose.

– Sin duda – Asintieron todos.

"**Adelantando tu educación" Le dije complacida. "Algunas veces los lugares no son tan fáciles de asegurar como tú crees"**

– Ah, no hay forma de no sentirme orgulloso cuando mi hija es un peligro para la sociedad – Abe sonrió con orgullo.

– Abe – Lo regaño mi madre.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad – Asintió él.

"**¡Estás loca! Tú no puedes herir a un Moroi. Si los guardianes se dan cuenta-"**

– No sería el mayor de mis problemas – Dije tranquila – Él me provoco

– Pues si acababas de salir de un problema, sí, lo sería – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo.

– Aguafiestas –

"**No estoy loca" interrumpí. La miré a ella. "¿Te estoy lastimando? ¿Sientes algún dolor extremo?"**

– Sí – Dijeron todos con un tono obvio.

**Ella dudo, entonces sacudió su cabeza tanto como pudo.**

– Claro, apuesto a que si ella hubiera dicho que sí entonces habría sido peor – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**¿Estás incomoda?"**

**Un pequeño sí.**

– ¿Solo eso? – Lissa me miro acusadoramente.

– Sí. No le estaba haciendo daño – Confirme.

"**¿Ves?" Le dije a Ryan. "Incomodidad no es lo mismo que dolor"**

– Tiene un punto – Asintió Eddie.

– No la apoyes – Dijo Lissa.

"**Estás loca. Déjala ir"**

– ¿Será la oscuridad? – Preguntó Adrian de pronto, interrumpiendo su propia lectura.

– No lo creo, pero es posible – Asintió Sonya.

– Estoy aquí chicos – Me quejé.

– Si. Tan verde como una rana, parece que quieres volver a vomitar – Dijo Christian riendo. Le di un puñetazo en el hombro y él se froto – Ok, no tan enferma como antes

"**No he terminado Ry. Pon atención porque aquí está el punto: el peligro puede venir de cualquier parte. No solo Strigoi o guardias vestidos como Strigoi. Sigue actuando como un imbécil arrogante que cree que lo sabe todo" Presione mi brazo un poco más fuerte, aún si ejercer tanta fuerza para que se le partiera un hueso o hacerla sentir dolor real. "y tú aún no sabes muchas cosas. Y esas cosas pueden matar a tu Moroi"**

Al mirar a Dimitri pude ver una sonrisa orgullosa que iba más allá de haber fingido lastimar a un Moroi, iba del hecho de aprender algo como aquello, algo que era cierto y podía ayudar a salvar mucho las vidas de los Moroi.

"**Está bien, está bien. Como sea. Por favor detente" dijo él. Su voz temblaba.**

– Yo creo que si no puede con una dhampir problemática no va a poder nunca con un Strigoi – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Él no trabaja en la corte ahora?

– Sí, tiene un trabajo de escritorio – Dijo Lissa despreocupada – Creo que se metió en problemas con algo y Hans se lo puso

– Una vez amenazo con darme uno a mí – Dije tranquila – Cuando fuimos a las vegas

– Supongo que te lo tenías merecido – Suspiro Lissa – Todos merecíamos esos castigos

**No le quedaba más actitud. "La estás asustando"**

– Yo creo que a él. Pobre de Camille, tener a alguien tan cobarde durante la experiencia de campo – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Yo también estaría asustada si mi vida estuviera en tus manos"**

– Oh. Duro golpe – Dijeron Eddie y Christian riendo.

**El olor a clavos me avisó de la presencia de Adrian.**

Él sonrió con orgullo. Sydney rodó los ojos pidiendo volver a leer.

**También sabía que Shane y algunos otros se habían acercado a observar. Los novatos se veían confundidos, como si quisieran entrometerse pero asustados de que hiriera de verdad a Camille.**

– No lo harías, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lissa.

– No – Dije disgustada – Liss, sabes que puedo ser muchas cosas menos alguien que le hace daño a quien no se lo merece

– Lo sé – Asintió ella.

– ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Pregunto Eddie.

– No ustedes se lo merecen sí o sí – Dije despreocupada.

**Sabía que la tenía que soltar, pero Ryan me había hecho enojar demasiado. Necesitaba probarle algo. Necesitaba vengarme. Y realmente ni siquiera me sentía mal por Camille.**

– Rose… – Lissa no me miro, pero su tono de voz exigía una explicación.

– Dije que no me sentía mal por ella, no que quería hacerle daño – Respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Es casi lo mismo! – Dijo mirándome, parpadeo – Oye, Christian tiene razón, realmente estas verde

– Estoy bien – Dije tranquila.

**Estaba segura de que ella también tenía su parte en los chismes que habían sobre mí.**

– Oh – Lissa asintió – Eso es diferente

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? – Preguntó Christian sorprendido a ella.

– Si lo estoy o no ya no importa. No podemos hacer nada – Explico tranquils – Eso es pasado

– Gracias – Dije sonriendo – Me alegra que lo comprendas así

Ella asintió.

"**Esto es fascinante" dijo Adrian, su voz calmada, como siempre. "Pero creo que has dejado claro tu punto."**

– Metiche – Me crucé de brazos.

– Soy su salvador. Ellos deberían estar arrodillándose por mí – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

"**No lo sé" dije. El tono de mi voz de alguna forma se oyó dulce y amenazador al mismo tiempo. "Todavía no creo que Ryan lo haya comprendido"**

– Yo creo que sí – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

– Yo también – Coincidieron todos en la sala.

– Nadie les pregunto – Dije.

"**¡Por el amor de Dios, Rose! Lo entiendo." Grito Ryan. "Solo déjala en paz"**

– Deja de absorber la oscuridad de Lissa, es peligroso – Dijo Sonya con un tono suave.

– Para ella también – Dije.

– Sí pero… – Empezó a decir – ten cuidado con lo que haces

Asentí lentamente.

**Adrian se movió alrededor mío, quedando al lado de Camille. Ella y yo estábamos una sobre la otra, pero él se las arreglo para meterse en medio, logrando que su cara estuviera a la altura de mis ojos, casi al lado de la de ella.**

– Creo que Adrian planea algo – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Era la única forma de detenerla – Dijo él despreocupado.

– Juro que los odio a todos ustedes – Dije tranquila.

**Él tenía esa tonta sonrisa que normalmente me daba, pero había algo serio en sus oscuros ojos verdes.**

– ¿En serio? Es raro ver a Adrian serio – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

"**Sí, pequeña dhampir. Déjala ir. Ya terminaste aquí"**

– No uses un tono angelical porque no lo tienes – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Adrian sonrió despreocupado.

– Yo soy un ángel – Dijo él.

**Quería decirle a Adrian que se quitara de mi camino, que yo era la única que podría decidir cuando se había terminado esto.**

– Es verdad – Dije asintiendo.

**Pero de alguna manera, no pude decir las palabras. Una parte de mi estaba iracunda por su intervención.**

– Por Dios, pequeña dhampir, es muy complicado usar compulsión contigo. Hay personas que son más sencillas que tú – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

Abe lo fulmino con la mirada y Adrian dejo de sonreír con orgullo.

**La otra parte pensaba que él sonaba… razonable. "Déjala ir" repitió.**

– Realmente es complicado contigo, Rose – Dijo Adrian.

– Yo lo intente y logro soltarse sola de compulsión – Dijo Lissa frotándose un brazo.

– ¿Usaron compulsión con mi hija? Los mataré a ambos – Advirtió Abe serio.

– Viejo, si lees el libro seguramente sabrás porque Lissa uso compulsión conmigo, por otro lado si matas a Adrian no me importa – Dije despreocupada.

– Gracias por cuidarme las espaldas pequeña dhampir – Dijo Adrian mirándome – Yo intente salvar a esos chicos, Lissa seguro que lo uso para asuntos egoístas

Pude ver el rostro de Lissa enrojecer un poco, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación. Por dentro pude sentir sus sentimientos como de costumbre. Lissa realmente se avergonzaba un poco sobre lo que había hecho, sobre todo porque para ella Adrian tenía razón, fue por asuntos egoístas. Pero ella sabía que a mí ya no me importaba aquello, ambas hablamos sobre lo que paso y logramos olvidarnos de todo. Lissa se disculpo por intentar mandar en mi vida y yo por haberme ido. Todo bien.

– Adrian, mejor sigue leyendo – Dije asintiendo. No me pare a pensar ni un solo segundo en el porqué Adrian sabía que Lissa uso compulsión conmigo, porque imagine que ella se lo contó.

**Mis ojos estaban sobre Adrian ahora, no con Camille. De repente decidió que de verdad sonaba razonable. Completamente razonable. Necesitaba soltarla. Quité mis brazos y me quite del medio. Con un salto, Camille se puso detrás de Ryan, usándolo como un escudo.**

– Pobre chica, es una estupidez intentar que él la proteja – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ryan simplemente se veía sorprendido.**

– Oscuridad – Declaro Lissa.

– Sí – Dije frunciendo el ceño. No la había visto llorar y había tenido esos deseos oscuros.

**Adrian se incorporó y le dio a Ryan una mirada enojada. "Es mejor que te vayas antes de que de verdad enojes a Rose"**

– Como lo hizo Jesse – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

Asentí.

**Ryan, Camille y los otros se alejaron lentamente de nosotros. Adrian me rodeó con sus brazos y me guió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca. Me sentía extraña, como cuando me despierto, pero entonces, con cada paso, las cosas se ponían más y más clara. Empuje su brazo y lo aleje.**

– Que atrevida pequeña dhampir – Adrian sonrió con malicia.

– Si no sigues leyendo juro que reuniré la poca energía que tengo y te mataré – Dije de mala gana.

Dimitri me rodeó con el brazo preocupado, acercándome a su pecho y me besó en la frente.

– Ya sé que es exasperante – Su voz resonó suavemente en el circulo que formábamos todos – Pero no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte – Luego añadió en un susurro – No repitas lo que sucedió con Víctor

Adrian se salvo.

"**¡Acabas de usar la compulsión conmigo!" grite. "Tú me hiciste soltarla"**

– Relájate pequeña dhampir, yo estaba haciendo un bien a esos pobres tontos – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

Yo fruncí el ceño, debido a que no estaba molesta, pero en el libro sí. Dimitri suspiro mientras me abrazaba con cuidado, volví a envolverme con la manta.

– Estás temblando – Murmuro en mi oído.

– Lo sé – Admití acurrucándome en su pecho.

"**Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Se notaba que estabas a pocos segundos de estrangularla"**

– Ay, por favor. Ella no la estrangularía – Dijo Lissa como si fuera obvio.

– Sí – Dije agradecida de que alguien estuviera de mi lado.

"**No estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y tampoco lo hubiera hecho." Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca. "No tenías derecho de hacerme eso. Ningún derecho"**

– Ningún derecho – Dijo Abe con un tono misterioso – ¿Te he contado al vez que conocí un hombre que uso compulsión sobre Janine y nunca más se supo de él?

– Ay Dios – Supe lo que estaba haciendo en el momento en que sus ojos brillaron.

– Se llamaba Rafael – Dijo mi madre pensativa – Nunca se supo de él

– Yo quería evitar que hiciera algo malo, no es mi culpa – Dijo Adrian preocupado.

– Esperemos que sea la única vez que lo intentas – Dijo Abe serio.

¿Por qué tengo que tener un padre sobreprotector?

**La compulsión –obligar a la gente a hacer lo que quieres- es una habilidad que todos los vampiros tienen en un pequeño nivel. Usarla es considerado inmoral, y la mayoría no lo controlan lo suficiente para hacer ningún daño real.**

– Estamos rodeados de tres vampiros que la pueden usar sin problemas – Dije mirando acusadoramente a Sonya, Adrian y Lissa – Estamos en peligro

– No puede ser que estés hablando en serio – Lissa gruñó.

Yo me reí.

**Sin embargo, el espíritu refuerza esta habilidad, haciendo tanto a Adrian como a Lissa muy peligrosos.**

– Eso acabo de decir – Sonreí.

– Rose… – Lissa me regaño.

– Uhg. Arruinas mis momentos – Me quejé.

"**Y tú no tenías derecho a atacar a una pobre niña en el pasillo solo para aliviar tu ego herido"**

– Adrian, si hubieras escuchado con atención antes de meterte sabrías que tenía el derecho de hacerlo – Dije tranquila – Y los asuntos de los dhampirs no te incumben. Ni antes. Ni ahora. Ni nunca

Él me miro sorprendido, parpadeando y luego siguió leyendo.

– Eso ha sonado un poco duro – Dijo Dimitri en mi oído suavemente.

– Lo sé – Dije tranquila – Pero es la verdad

"**Ryan no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas"**

– Es cierto – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

"**Ni siquiera se cuales son esas cosas, pero a menos que haya calculado mal tu edad, estás muy grande para hacer un berrinche por un chisme"**

Mire a Adrian fríamente, él trago saliva preocupado.

– Aún hace berrinches y es mayor de edad – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– Exacto. Tu edad no define la madurez – Chasque los dedos guiñándole el ojo a Christian.

"**Hacer un-"**

**Deje de hablar cuando alcanzamos a Lissa trabajando en una de las mesas.**

– Nos reunimos mucho en la biblioteca durante la experiencia de campo – Dijo Eddie pensativo.

– Sí y todo por culpa de Lissa – Me quejé.

– No es verdad – Ella gruñó.

**Su cara y sus sentimientos me advirtieron que estaba en problemas.**

– Y feos problemas – Dijo Christian asintiendo – Ya me lo esperaba

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

**Eddie estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, apoyándose en una pared y observando el salón. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio, pero no dijo nada cuando me acerque. Me deslice a la silla al frente de Lissa.**

– ¿Y Christian? – Pregunto burlón Adrian.

– A punto de hacer mi aparición – Dijo Christian con orgullo.

"**Hey"**

– ¿Hey? – Todos me miraron.

– ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decir? – Preguntó Viktoria riendo.

– Sí – Dije riendo.

**Ella miro hacia arriba y suspiró, entonces le devolvió su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos. "Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer" dijo ella. "¿Te suspendieron?"**

– ¿Qué? – Lissa frunció el ceño cuando todos la miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Querías que la echaran? – Preguntó Adrian riendo.

– No – Se sonrojo un poco – Solo intentaba…

– Suavizar antes de regañarme – Dije.

– Sí, es igual – Dijo.

**Sus palabras sonaron calmadas y educadas, pero yo podía leer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Molesta. Incluso un poco enojada.**

– ¿Qué? Yo cómo iba a saber la verdadera razón por la que no defendiste a Christian – Se quejó ella.

– Pues… – Intente decir, pero no se me ocurría nada – Pudiste haber hecho lo que él

Había apuntado a Christian y todos le miraron intrigados. Él no dijo nada.

"**No esta vez" dije. "Solo tengo que hacer servicio comunitario"**

– Sigo diciendo que deja de ser servicio comunitario si te obligan a hacer algo – Sacudí la cabeza.

Algunos se rieron.

**Ella no dijo nada, pero el humor irritado que sentía por el vínculo seguía incambiable.**

– Odio que tengamos el vínculo – Dijo Lissa.

– Tú lo quieres en dos direcciones – Me reí despreocupada.

**Ahora yo suspire. "Está bien, háblame Liss. Sé que estás enojada."**

– Y uno pensaría que no es así – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

**Adrian me miro, entonces la miro a ella y de nuevo a mí. "Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí"**

– Siempre tan Adrian – Bufó Eddie.

"**Oh, fantástico" dije. "Fuiste y detuviste mi pelea y ni siquiera sabías de que se trataba todo"**

– Es Adrian, no puedes esperar más – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**¿Pelea?" Preguntó Lissa, ahora confundida y enojada.**

– La verdad ya no debería sorprenderme las cosas que hace Rose – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

– ¿Gracias? – Hice una mueca.

"**¿Qué pasó?" Repitió Adrian.**

– Adrian – Suspiramos todos.

**Mire a Lissa. "Vamos, cuéntale"**

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? – Pregunto Abe intrigado.

– Porque no, mucho trabajo – Dije tranquila.

"**Rose fue evaluada más temprano y se negó a proteger a Christian"**

– Ya imaginaba que iba a decir algo así – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú no pensaste que ella se negó a protegerte? – Pregunto Lissa mirando a Christian.

– No – Respondió él.

– Gracias – Dije.

**Ella sacudió su cabeza, exasperada y me dio una mirada acusatoria.**

"**No puedo creer que de verdad sigas tan enojada para hacerle eso a él. Es infantil"**

– Yo no soy infantil – Me crucé de brazos y le saque la lengua.

– ¿Enserio? – Ella me miro – ¿Lo vas a discutir después de sacarme la legua? Que poca poca poca madurez

La mire ofendida.

– Me indigna que no hayas confiado en mí – Dije de mala gana.

– Ya no pelemos por eso – Dijo Lissa tranquila, tratando de distraer lo que ella sabía que se había equivocado.

**Lissa había sacado las mismas conclusiones que los guardianes. Yo suspiré. "¡No lo hice apropósito! Acabo de llegar de una audiencia por esta muerta y les dije a ellos lo mismo"**

– Deberías cuidar más tu vocabulario – Dijo mi madre seria.

– No veo el problema – Dije.

"**¿Entonces qué pasó?" demandó ella. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"**

– Ahora sí – Me miro seria – Quiero saber porqué nuevamente decidiste ocultarme otra cosa más

– Bueno… – Pensé – Porque sí

– Sigues ocultando cosas – Me apunto con el dedo.

– Sigamos escuchando – Dije sonriendo.

**Yo dude, insegura de lo que iba a decir. Mi renuencia a hablar no tenía nada que ver con Adrian y Eddie escuchando –aunque de verdad no quería que lo hicieran.**

– Gracias por pensar, de un modo suave, para hacernos saber que no nos querías cerca – Se quejo Adrian.

– Por si no lo has notado las cosas que hablo con Lissa siempre son entre nosotras dos, no entre tú o él o ellos – Apunte a Adrian, Eddie y a todos.

– Sigamos escuchando – Dijo Lissa suspirando.

**El problema era más complejo.**

– Nosotros podríamos ayudar si lo hubieras dicho allí – Dijo Eddie.

**Dimitri tenía razón cuando habló de las personas en las que podía confiar y había dos personas en las que confió incondicionalmente: él y Lissa.**

– Oh, gracias – Dijeron todos con sarcasmo.

– Ah no se quejen, es verdad – Dije.

**Ya había decidido no decirle la verdad a él.**

– Uno menos – Dijo Dimitri suspirando.

**¿Cómo podía hacer lo mismo con ella?**

– Sí. ¿Cómo pudiste? – Se quejó Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

– Lee y sabrás – Dije tranquila.

**Aunque estaba enojada, yo sabía que sin lugar a dudas Lissa siempre me iba a apoyar y a estar ahí cuando yo la necesitara.**

– Ay que linda. Ya sabía yo que eso lo tenías en mente – Lissa me sonrió.

– Me gusta saber que eso nunca va a cambiar – Dije sonriendo.

**Pero igual que con Dimitri, no quería contarle mi historia de fantasmas. Como con Dimitri, la idea me dejo con las mismas opciones: ¿loca o incompetente?**

– Para mí la primera tiene más lógica – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Tú sabes, por el espíritu

Me encogí tranquila.

**A través de nuestro vínculo, sentía su mente, pura y clara. No había preocupaciones, ni oscuridad, ni señal de locura –y aún así, algo se movía en el trasfondo. Una pequeña agitación.**

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que debías contarme? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada.

– Sigue escuchando – Dije.

**Los antidepresivos tardan un tiempo en entrar y salir de su sistema, pero su magia ya se estaba despertando después de un solo día.**

– Oh. ¡Genial! ¿Realmente pudiste saber eso solo con el vínculo? – Me miro emocionada. Asentí – ¿Qué más puedes saber?

– Que me duele la cabeza y el estómago. No grites – Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Dimitri que me abrazo preocupado.

– Lo siento – Se disculpo preocupada.

**Yo recordé mis encuentros fantasmales, cayendo en el recuerdo de ese triste, translúcido Mason. ¿Cómo podía empezar a explicársele eso a ella?**

– Bueno, empezando por: después de haber salido a tomar aire volví al dormitorio donde vi a Mason – Dijo Lissa.

– No comiences. Ya te conté la historia y listo – Dije.

**¿Cómo podía contarle algo tan raro y fantástico cuando ella estaba tratando de lograr un poco de normalidad en su vida y se enfrentaba al reto de mantener su magia bajo control?**

– Ay por Dios. ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte por mí y comenzaras a preocuparte por ti? – Pregunto Lissa molesta.

– Seguramente en el momento en que me fui de la academia – Dije. Ella palideció.

– ¿Crees que eso aparezca? Me refiero a nuestra conversación… – Dijo ella preocupada. Yo la mire, sabía que le preocupaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar después de lo que sucedía, de hecho ella misma había dicho que fue egoísta de su parte, pero yo, como siempre, dije que no importaba y que tenía razón.

– No fue una conversación si estábamos gritando – Dije suavemente – No lo sé. No te preocupes por nada de eso

– Confundido – Dijo Adrian – Así que leeré

**No, me di cuenta. No podía contarle. No aún. Especialmente cuando se me ocurrió que había algo más importante sobre lo que teníamos que hablar.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo – Gruñó Lissa.

– Ay no te quejes – Dije.

"**Me congele" dije finalmente.**

– Mentirosa – Dijeron todos.

Sonreí un poco.

"**Es estúpido. He estado convencida de que puedo vencer a cualquier, y entonces Stan…" suspire. "No lo sé. No pude reaccionar. Es… es muy vergonzoso. Y con él, de todas las personas"**

– Buena escapatoria – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Es lo mismo que he dicho yo – Dije sonriendo.

**Lissa me estudio detenidamente, buscando alguna señal de deshonestidad.**

– Y ahí prueba su punto de que es buena mentirosa – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Me dolía que ella no confiara en mí, excepto que… bueno, le estaba mintiendo.**

Ella me miro con los ojos cerrados mientras yo me reí ligeramente.

**Como le dije a Dimitri, yo podía ser una buena mentirosa cuando me lo proponía. Lissa no se dio cuenta.**

– Oh no quiero ni pensar cuantas veces me has mentido – Dijo Lissa llevándose una mano a la frente.

– Ahm… no muchas – Dije tranquila – O eso recuerdo

Ella me miro alarmada de pronto y abrió la boca sorprendida. Sonreí ligeramente.

– No me sonrías así – Me apunto con el dedo – Estoy molesta

– Ay Liss – Suspire.

– Vale. Te diré todas las mentiras que te he dicho desde hace tiempo, pero será después – Dije tranquila.

Ella me miro fijamente y sentí como estaba enojada.

"**Ojala yo pudiera leer tu mente" dijo ella.**

– No creo que sea buena idea – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Pero sería estupendo. Así ambas podrías saber lo que piensa la otra sin necesidad de hablar frente a ellos – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Hm… No. No me agrada la idea – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Vamos" dije. "Tú me conoces. ¿Realmente piensas que yo haría eso? ¿Abandonar a Christian y quedar como una estúpida a propósito solo para vengarme de mis profesores?"**

– Si lo pones así… – Pensó Dimitri – Sí. Es imposible

– Exacto – Dije sonriendo.

"**No" dijo ella finalmente. "Probablemente lo harías de una forma en la que no te atrapen"**

Fruncí el ceño.

"**Dimitri dijo lo mismo" gruñí. "Me alegra que todos tengan tanta fe en mí"**

– ¿Por qué será que las dos personas que más amo siempre piensan igual respecto a mí? – Me quejé.

– Porque te conocemos – Respondió Dimitri sonriendo.

– Mejor cállate y abrázame – Dije tranquila. Él se rió y no le basto una segunda vez para abrazarme. Comenzaba a sentir algo de frío, pero como siempre los brazos de Dimitri eran cálidos y delicados de una forma protectora y fuerte.

"**La tenemos" dijo ella. "Es por eso que todo esto es tan extraño"**

– Rose, yo en ti confiaría hasta el final de mundo – Lissa palmeó mi brazo – Aunque a veces nos quieras matar con tus planes locos

Bufé.

– La próxima vez saltaremos en parapente – Dije sonriendo.

– No, me da miedo – Gimió Lissa.

– Me lo prometiste… – Hice un puchero.

– Madura, Rose – Lissa se rió.

"**Hasta yo cometo errores". Puse mi cara temeraria. "Sé que es difícil de creer –hasta me sorprendió a mí misma- pero creo que tiene que pasar. Probablemente es algún balance karmico del universo. De otra forma no sería justo que existiera una persona tan grandiosa como yo."**

– Tu ego es pequeño – Dijo Viktoria riendo.

– Soy genial. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ustedes no son nada comparados conmigo – Dije sonriendo con orgullo.

– Rose, un día de estos tu orgullo va a matarte – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

– Bah, un poco de orgullo no le hace nada mal a nadie – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Será porque su orgullo y el tuyo pesan lo mismo en la balanza – Dijo mi madre suspirando – Realmente ustedes tienen demasiado en común. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es así porque tú misma enumeraste las cosas en las que se parecen

Cerré mi boca lentamente cuando ella me apunto, sonreí ligeramente.

**Adrian, convenientemente callado por una vez en la vida, nos estaba mirando hablar, como si se tratara de un partido de tennis.**

Christian y Eddie se rieron.

– Seguramente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro interesado – Nos reímos ante la actuación de Christian.

– Ustedes son idiotas – Dijo Adrian de mala gana.

**Sus ojos medio cerrado, y sospechaba que estaba estudiando nuestras auras.**

– Adrian es tan… bueno, Adrian – Dije suspirando.

Él sonrió con orgullo – ¿Qué te digo? Soy un buen sujeto

**Lissa rodo sus ojos, pero afortunadamente, la rabia que sentí antes había disminuido.**

– ¿Sabes que eso no daba gracia, verdad? – Me miro.

– Tú no entiendes mi sentido del humor – Dije, luego apunte a Christian – Y sales con él

– Yo soy más divertido que tú – Christian sonrió con orgullo.

– En tus sueños Ozera – Espeté.

– Ah, no. No comiencen – Dijo Lissa – Aunque sea por una vez en la vida

– No – Dijimos al unísono.

– Chris, ella está enferma. Rose, él es mi novio – Gimió – Por una vez llévense bien en la vida

– No está tan enferma si puede andar peleando – Masculló Christian. Me incline y le di un puñetazo en el brazo – ¿Lo ves?

– Déjense de pelear – Gruñó Lissa.

**Ella me creía.**

– Ouh, eso debe ser un dolor en el alma – Dijeron Eddie, Christian y Adrian al unísono.

– Pobre Lissa – Jill sacudió la cabeza.

– Lo sé – Lissa suspiro decepcionada.

Yo la mire sorprendida. Justo cuando estaba por decir algo, ella comenzó a reir y apuntándome se inclino.

– Te he engañado –

– Santo Dios. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Yo habría jurado que realmente estaba decepcionada de mí, pero por lo visto solo me estaba jugando una broma. Es nuevo, nunca habría pensado que ella podría engañarme.

– Estoy aprendiendo algunos trucos – Me sonrió orgullosa – ¿Qué me dices?

– Ha sido grandioso – Asentí – Realmente me lo creí

Ella sonrió mientras se alejaba nuevamente hacia Christian.

**Su mirada se alejo de mi cara a alguien detrás de mí. Sentí las felices y doradas emociones que indicaban la presencia de Christian.**

– ¿Cómo una emoción puede ser dorada? – Preguntó Adrian confundido.

– Ah no hagas preguntas que ni yo puedo responder – Me quejé.

– Así que ya sabes como encontrarme – Christian sonrió.

– Ni que te quisiera cerca – Rodé los ojos.

"**Mi leal guardaespaldas regresa" declaro, acercando una silla.**

– Nadie como yo. Soy la persona más leal que existe – Sonreí con orgullo.

– Ñe, lo dudo – Christian hizo una mueca.

– Yo no soy tu guardiana, por suerte. Y si soy leal, ¿verdad Liss? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Sí – Lissa sonrió – Nunca creerían las de veces que ha hecho daño solo porque alguien se me ha acercado por un segundo

Me reí ligeramente.

**Miro a Lissa. "¿Ya terminaste?"**

– ¿Terminar? – Sydney levanto una ceja.

"**¿Termine con qué?" Preguntó ella.**

– Ya me dio curiosidad – Dijo Jill.

– Solo para que lo sepan, era demasiado obvio que eso sucedería – Advirtió Christian.

**El inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. "De regañarla a ella por la forma en que me entrego a las garras mortales de Alto".**

– Tampoco ayudas con esa actitud tuya – Dije de mala gana – ¿Lo sabías?

Él no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

**Lissa se sonrojó. Ya se sentía un poco mal por hacerlo, ahora que me había defendido.**

– Siempre te sientes mal después de regañarme. Excepto aquella vez que provoque la pelea entre el hámster y el cangrejo ermitaño –

Lissa rodó los ojos ante mi respuesta.

– Siento pena por la mascota que algún día quieras tener –

Bufé – Como si fuera a querer comprar una mascota

"**Estábamos hablando sobre eso. Es todo"**

– Más bien me estaban regañando – Dije rodando los ojos.

**Adrian bostezó y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla. "De hecho, creo que lo he resuelto todo. Esto fue una estada, ¿verdad? Un engaño para asustarme porque siempre estoy hablando de que tú serás mi guardiana. Tú pensaste que al pretender ser una mala guardiana, yo dejaría de quererte. Bueno, eso no va a funcionar, así que no vale la pena que arriesgues la vida de nadie por mí."**

– Él tiene el ego más grande – Dijeron todos al unísono.

– No es verdad – Adrian rodó los ojos – Y de hecho, aún puedo conseguir que Rose sea mi guardiana si quisiera

– Ni lo sueñes Adrian – Dijo Lissa con firmeza – Ella es mía

– Me siento como un objeto – Gire la cabeza hacia Dimitri, pero lo primero que veía era su brazo y luego al levantar la vista vi sus ojos. Brillan de diversión pese a que sus labios estaban en una fina línea recta seria. Él sabía que yo estaba bromeando.

**Estaba agradecida con él por no mencionar el incidente del pasillo.**

– Por nada – Sonrió.

– Eso sucedió hace mucho – Recordé.

**Ryan se habían pasado de la raya, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me costaba creer que hubiera explotado de esa forma.**

– La oscuridad – Lissa chasqueó los dedos hacía mí.

Me estremecí.

**Se sentía como algo que le había pasado a alguien más, algo que yo simplemente había estado observando.**

– No entiendo – Dijo Jill confundida – Pero, tú eras quien explotó

– Lo sé – Dije – Pero no era como si fuera yo. Es como… como si hubiera alguien más

Hubo un silencio. Nadie dijo nada, pero sabía que tres Moroi, al menos de los tres a ciencia cierta, podía decir que yo estaba en lo correcto.

**Por supuesto, yo parecía estar explotando por todo últimamente.**

– Ahora estás más tranquila – Lissa sonrió – Eso es bueno

– Sí, pero cuando tú te estresas con la universidad, yo me estreso y más tu trabajo de reina – Sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente, sacando mis manos de entre las mantas de mis costados y me tome la cabeza – Es como un torbellino de oscuridad

– Estamos intentando arreglar ese problema – Dijo Lissa sin mirarme – El problema es que si absorbes mi oscuridad tú la tienes y si no, bueno, yo la tengo y es molesto para ambas

– Supongo que encontraremos una forma de mantener un equilibrio – Me encogí de hombros intentando restarle importancia a un tema, pero el problema era ¿cómo restarle importancia a algo que es verdadera importante? Solo tenía una respuesta, y no era el cómo, sino el para qué… para que Lissa se sintiera tranquila.

**He estado furiosa por ser asignar a Christian, furiosa por las acusaciones de los guardianes, furiosa por –oh bien. Probablemente era hora de soltar la bomba.**

Todos mi miraron alarmados. Yo parpadeé y luego los mire ofendida.

– ¡NO ERA UNA BOMBA REAL! – Declaré.

Algunos, Abe, me miraron acusadores pero al ver mi rostro molesto sonrió y no dijo nada.

"**Así que, um… hay algo que ustedes deberían saber". Cuatro pares de ojos-Eddie incluido, se enfocaron en mí.**

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo ibas a hacer? – Pregunto Dimitri.

– Porque me conoces y eso es lo que te fascina de mí – Dije con una sonrisa mirando hacia el frente. Él soltó una carcajada suave que ensancho mi sonrisa mientras con la punta de su nariz causaba una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Me gire un poco encogiendo mi hombro derecho y luego lo besé en la comisura de los labios.

"**¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Lissa.**

– ¿Qué bomba? – Preguntó Sydney – ¿Y cómo sabes tú?

– La conozco – Respondió Dimitri despreocupado.

Sonreí.

**No había una forma fácil de decirlo, así que solo lo hice. "Bueno, resulta que Víctor Dashkov nunca fue declarado culpable por lo que nos hizo. Él tan solo ha estado encerrado. Pero finalmente van a hacerle un juicio oficial la otra semana, o algo así"**

– ¿Sabías que era eso? – Pregunto mi madre levantando una ceja. Dimitri asintió.

– Creo que la única persona que podría conocer tan bien a este torbellino energético es él – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Debe ser un santo si puede soportarla todo el tiempo

– ¡Eh! – Lo mire ofendida.

– No te preocupes – Lissa nos miro a Dimitri y a mí – Yo estoy contigo Dimitri, cuesta conocerla, pero cuando lo logras… sabes de lo que es capaz y de lo que no

– Exacto – Asintió él.

Gruñí – Sigo aquí

– Ya, sigamos escuchando – Dijo Adrian riendo – Leeré donde me quede

**La reacción de Lissa al oír ese nombre, fue similar a la mía. Sentí su shock a través de nuestro vínculo, seguido inmediatamente por miedo.**

– Gracias por delatarme – Susurro Lissa.

– Ah, todos sabíamos que estabas asustada – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

Liss rodó los ojos.

**Una serie de imágenes recorrió su mente. La forma en que el juego enfermizo de Víctor lo había dudar de su salud mental.**

– Fue horrible – Lissa se estremeció.

**La tortura a la que sus secuaces la habían sometido.**

– Yo corroboro que lo fue – Asentí.

**El estado sangriento en que encontró a Christian después de ser atacado por los perros de Víctor.**

– No es saludable para ti – Dijo Dimitri suavemente – Ni para ella

– Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ella me envía las imágenes cuando está nerviosa – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Por cierto, Rose. Si yo hubiera sabido que casi te acuestas con Dimitri entonces esa sería una imagen en mi cabeza – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

– Lo sé. Espera, no, no quiero ni que te hagas una imagen de Dimitri y de mí. Es personal – Dije con una mueca.

– Mi vida sexual también lo es – Dijo ella colocando una mano en mi hombro.

**Él puso su mano sobre la de ella. Ella apenas lo notó. "Pero… pero…" ella tomo un profundo y reconfortante suspiro, luchando por mantenerse calmada. "¿Cómo puede ser que no lo hayan declarado culpable todavía? Todos saben… Todos lo vieron…"**

– Cierto – Le fruncí el ceño a Dimitri. Él suspiro.

– Creo que habría sido mejor si tan solo te hubieras quedado callada – Sugirió Dimitri.

– Yo creo que no – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Es la ley. Se supone que ellos le deben dar la oportunidad de defenderse"**

– Jamás pensé que tú lo dirías – Dijo Sydney mirándome estupefacta.

– Yo solo estaba repitiendo lo que me dijeron a mí – Me encogí de hombros.

**La confusión la estaba consumiendo y lentamente llego a la misma conclusión a la que llegue anoche con Dimitri.**

– Y esa es… – Espero a saber la respuesta Jill.

"**Así que… espera… ¿quieres decir que hay una posibilidad de que no lo declaren culpable?"**

– Había esa posibilidad – Recalco Adrian – Ahora el viejo, por culpa de ustedes tres, anda libre por el mundo

Lissa, Eddie y yo nos miramos. Pude ver a Eddie encogerse de hombros preocupado y culpable, mientras que Lissa preocupada y yo estaba completamente indiferente, o eso aparentaba. No todos sabían que le sucedió a Víctor.

**La mire, vi sus ojos asustados y no fui capaz de decirle nada. Aparente mi cara lo dijo todo.**

– Creo que esta es una de esas veces tan extrañas en las que Rose no sabe que decir – Dijo Sydney apuntando al libro con una sonrisa.

– Sí. Gózalo mientras puedas – Dije – Porque no habrá más

– Eso ya lo veremos – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Christian le dio un puño a la mesa. "¡Esto es una mierda!" Las personas alrededor de nuestra mesa miraron su ataque de ira.**

– Tss. Esa boquita – Masculle.

– Que ni por error se compara con los tuyos – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Supongo que sí – Dije tranquila.

"**Así es la política" dijo Adrian. "La gente con poder nunca juega bajo las mismas reglas"**

– No puedo creerlo. ¿Intentabas ayudar o qué? – Pregunto Sydney molesta.

– Ser realista – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

– Claro. La gente con poder no juega igual – Dije de mala gana. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla suavemente.

"**Pero él casi mata a Rose y a Christian" lloró Lissa. "Y él me secuestro. ¿Cómo puede haber dudas?"**

– Espera, ¿en qué momento casi te mata? – Pregunto Abe levantando una ceja.

Yo abrí la boca, pero la cerré pensando bien en mis palabras, de eso dependía la vida de Dimitri.

– Bueno… él planeaba matarme… antes de usar el hechizo de lujuria – Trague saliva al ver el inexpresivo rostro de Abe. Dimitri se había tensado un poco y cuando pensé que el viejo tendría un ataque de rabia, no con Víctor sino con Dimitri debido al hechizo, él solo dijo "ok".

– Creo que está planeando algo – Murmuro Dimitri en mi oído.

– Lo sé. La tranquilidad no es buena – Aparté la vista de Abe y luego mire a Dimitri – Lo sé porque soy su hija

– Son iguales de una forma aterradora – Me besó en la frente.

Tuve que reprimir una risa, yo sabía bien que a Dimitri le daba cierto temor mis padres, ambos por igual. Abe con su tono amenazador y mi madre por ser la guardiana más respetada y peligrosa. Sí. Mis padres tienen completamente asustado a mi novio.

**Las emociones de Lissa estaban fuera de control. Miedo, tristeza. Indignación. Confusión Desamparo. Yo no la quería ver soportando esos oscuros sentimientos y desee desesperadamente que se calmara de nuevo.**

– Oh no – Advirtieron todos.

Yo sople un silencioso "oh sí" con cierta mueca de "ya no se puede hacer nada".

**Lentamente, firmemente, ella lo hizo –pero entonces comencé a sentir la ira de nuevo. Me sentí como con Ryan de nuevo.**

– Yo sabía que había algo extraño – Lissa gruñó.

– Yo no sabía que estaba tomando la oscuridad. Yo solo quería que te calmaras – Me defendí.

"**Es solo una formalidad, estoy seguro" Dijo Adrian. "Cuando tengan toda la evidencia, difícilmente va a haber algún debate".**

– Ustedes dos debieron de haber ido. No los guardianes – Dijo Jill.

– Los guardianes también fueron participe de eso – Recordé.

– Sí, pero a ella le sucedió y tú lo viste – Dijo Mia.

– Ah bueno. Ya no importa, Víctor está… libre – Por poco y revelaba que estaba muerto. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada al no notar lo que casi se escapaba de mi boca.

"**Ese es el problema" dije amargamente. "Ellos no van a tener toda la evidencia. No estamos autorizados a ir."**

– Al menos conseguimos ir – Dijo Lissa encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí.

"**¿Qué?" Exclamó Christian. "¿Entonces quienes serán los testigos?"**

– Apuesto a que si tu padre hubiera estado allí habría logrado una forma de que nosotros asistiéramos enseguida – Dijo Christian con firmeza.

Abe sonrió con orgullo, pero me da gracia decir que le borre la sonrisa de una forma divertida.

– No lo creo. Tatiana odiaba a Abe – Dije.

– ¿Cómo pudo odiarme? – Pregunto Abe frunciendo el ceño.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿No lo sabías? – Pregunte.

– Bueno… – Pensó – Es una larga historia

– Una que no quiero conocer – Espeté rápidamente – Como sea, ella te odiaba y me lo hizo saber de una forma desagradable. Sin embargo, no te ofendas, pero yo ni siquiera sabía de quien estaba hablando hasta después de que volví a la academia de mi viaje por Rusia

Abe suspiró.

– Bueno, yo seguiré – Dijo Adrian con un tono serio, demasiado para él. Y claro, estábamos hablando de Tatiana así que era comprensible.

"**Los otros guardianes que estuvieron ahí. Aparentemente nosotros no permitiríamos que el juicio pasara desapercibido. La reina no quiere que el mundo se entere de que uno de sus preciosos miembros de la realeza pudo haber hecho algo malo."**

– Se escucha raro ahora que yo soy la reina – Menciono Lissa.

– Lo sé. Da igual – Me encogí de hombros.

**Lissa no parecía estar ofendida conmigo por hablar mal de la realeza.**

– Estoy acostumbrada a que siempre te refieras a la realeza como "mierda de la realeza" así que eso no era casi nada – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Sonreí.

"**Pero nosotros somos la razón por la que él va a ser juzgado"**

– No sé porque se quejaban conmigo – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Cómo si yo pudiera hacer algo

– Tú tenías la información – Respondió Christian tranquilo.

Yo no dije nada.

**Christian se paro, mirando alrededor como si Víctor pudiera estar en la biblioteca. "Voy a encargarme de esto ahora mismo"**

– Y habrías metido a Rose en problemas por decir eso – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Christian bufó.

"**Seguro" dijo Adrian. "Apuesto a que ir por ahí derribando puertas va a hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Llévate a Rose contigo, estoy seguro de que los dos harían un trabajo maravilloso"**

– Dos cosas – Dijo Sydney – No puedo creer que tú seas el razonable

– ¿Qué? Yo siempre soy la voz de la razón aquí – Dijo Adrian.

– Si eso te hace dormir de noche – Dije despreocupada – entonces bien

– Segundo. Estoy segura de que Rose haría todo el trabajo – Dijo Sydney.

– Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerle daño a quien quiera – Dijo Christian.

Mire a todos confundida. Frunciendo el ceño lentamente. Las palabras salían de la boca de todos, pero se escuchaban tan lejanas como eco en una cueva que no retumba, quizá incluso se escuchaban como si estuvieran a veinte metros lejos de mí y apenas gritaban. Intente enfocarme en lo que decían, pero era complicado.

– ¿Rose? – Lissa hablo desde lejos. Yo la mire y comencé a verla borrosa, luego comencé a sentir el dolor nuevamente en mi estómago. Gemí escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Dimitri que me miro preocupado, abrazándome.

– Estoy bien – Dije inclinándome hacia delante. Gemí escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos mientras el dolor se intensificaba.

– Roza – La voz de Dimitri se escuchaba lejana nuevamente.

– Estoy bien – Repetí intentando restar importancia – Falta poco, ¿verdad? Sigue leyendo

– ¿Vas a vomitar? – Christian parecía preocupado, o eso creí.

– No – Trague saliva. Realmente esperaba no vomitar.

Adrian dudo un poco y luego leyó.

"**¿Sí?" Pregunto Christian, agarrando el espaldar de su silla y dándole a Adrian una mirada furiosa. "¿Tienes una mejor idea?"**

– Obvio que sí – Adrian sonrió.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo algo en mi garganta, nada bueno. Algo estaba subiendo a ella para intentar salir por mi boca. No quería vomitar. Me negaba a hacerlo así que hice lo que pude para evitarlo.

**La calma de Lissa comenzó a agitarse de nuevo. "¿Si Víctor estuviera libre vendría tras nosotros de nuevo?"**

– No – Aseguro Christian, sabiendo claramente que Víctor ya estaba muerto.

"**Si queda libre de nuevo, no permanecerá así por mucho tiempo" dije yo. "Me aseguraré de eso".**

– Ay Rose – Mi madre suspiro, aunque parecía preocupada.

Comencé a preguntarme cuanto más podría aguantar de la lectura y de mi necesidad de no vomitar. Parecía que estaba a punto de correr hacia el baño o vomitar aquí mismo. Algo en mi interior se removía asquerosamente, el dolor aumentaba como si me estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas por dentro. Cubrí mi boca con una mano. La mano de Dimitri hacía círculos en mi espalda, lentamente para ayudar a calmar el dolor, o quizá a mí.

"**Cuidado con eso" dijo Adrian. Él parecía encontrar algo gracioso en todo esto. "Ni siquiera tu podrías salirte con la tuya con un asesinato real"**

Me hubiera gustado decirle a Adrian que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, aún si no le daba la explicación de porque, pero sabía que si abría la boca lo que saldría de ella no serían palabras, sino algo peor. Sin embargo, pude oír, por muy bajo, a Lissa decir «no estés tan seguro». Claro, realmente nadie la escucho por suerte.

**Comencé a decirle que podría empezar a practicar con él, pero entonces la voz aguda de Eddie interrumpió mis pensamientos.**

– Yo no tengo voz aguda – Se quejó.

Otra vez, quise contradecirle, pero no pude. Realmente me limité a una mueca de dolor y cubrir mi boca. Cuando Lissa me preguntaba si estaba bien, yo movía una mano casi como un saludo para hacerle saber que no preguntara.

"**Rose"**

**El instinto nacido de años de entrenamiento inmediatamente tomo su lugar. Mire hacia arriba e inmediatamente vi lo que él había notado. Emil había acabado de entrar a la biblioteca y estaba supervisando a los novatos, tomando notas.**

– Atrapada – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, creo que eso alarmo a Dimitri más que a nadie.

**Me pare de mi silla, tomando mi posición no muy lejos de Eddie, lo que me daba una buena visión de Christian y de toda la biblioteca. Maldición. Tenía que dominar mis impulsos o iba a terminar lo que Ryan dijo.**

– Eso no es verdad ni por error – Dijo Lissa.

**Entre mi pelea en el pasillo, y lo de Víctor había descuidado totalmente mis deberes de guardiana. Ni siquiera iba a necesitar a Mason para fallar en esto.**

– Rose… – Intento decir algo Lissa, pero nuevamente le hice el gesto con la mano, sin quitar mi vista de la mesa de centro. Yo no planeaba moverme, abrir la boca o siquiera quitar mi mano. Todo parecía ser riesgoso.

A través de la conexión pude sentir que Lissa estaba muy preocupada, y quería ayudar, pero ella misma había notado que su magia y la enfermedad pequeña que dejo la sangre que había bebido se repelían y causaban más dolor.

**Emil no me vio sentada y socializando. Él paso cerca, nos observó y tomo notas antes de irse a explorar el resto de la biblioteca. Aliviada por evitarme otro problema, trate de calmarme de nuevo.**

– Es buena idea que lo hagas – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

**Era difícil. Ese estado de animo oscuro me había envuelto de nuevo, y escuchar la ira de Lissa y Christian por el juicio no iba a ayudar a relajarme.**

– Lo siento – Dijo Lissa. Como si ahora pudiera importar.

**Quería volver a la mesa y unírmeles. Pero ese era un lujo que yo no tenía como guardiana.**

"_A veces realmente ser guardiana apesta."_ Pensé rodando los ojos. Fue mala idea porque sentí como si mi mundo se sacudiera y aumento más el dolor. Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba débilmente, mis pies no podrían sostenerme si yo me encontrara de pie, eso era seguro, y mi mano se sentía débil en mi boca.

**Mi primer deber era proteger a los Moroi y no entregarme a mis propios impulsos. Una y otra vez repetí el mantra de la guardiana: ellos son lo más importante.**

**Esas palabras de verdad estaban comenzando a molestarme.**

– ¿Y eso como por qué? – Pregunto ansioso Adrian.

Lo mire por uno segundos. Yo sabía que no aguantaría más, como pude me puse en pie y salí disparada al baño donde aventé la puerta al abrirla. No había alcanzado a vomitar, de hecho no vomite… pero aún así la sorpresa fue aterradora. Al quitar mi mano vi un líquido rojo color carmesí marcar toda mi palma, mis labios tenían ese sabor amargo y metalico y toda mi boca por dentro estaba roja… me acerque a la taza y agache la cabeza cuando sentí nuevamente el dolor y esta vez, lo que debían ser desechos de comida, era lo mismo que había estado acumulado en mi boca hace unos segundos: sangre.

Me deje caer en una esquina, un rincón, del baño con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. No solo la taza estaba bañada en sangre, sino parte del suelo y mi propia boca y mano. Mi cuerpo temblaba… de miedo.

La puerta se abrió y vi el rostro de Dimitri en blanco en cuanto me vio. Me podía imaginar la vista: la chica que tanto amaba en un rincón cubierta de sangre que provenía de su boca. Era aterrador. Él se me acerco preocupado, su mano rozo mi mejilla y luego me acarició con el pulgar.

– Dios santo, Roza – Murmuro suavemente.

Quise decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo por uno segundos mientras susurraba en ruso. Las lágrimas salían sola de mis ojos empapando mi vista y mi cuerpo se sentía débil. El estómago aún me dolía a horrores, pero la experiencia de la sangre fue lo peor

– Roza – Me tomo en brazos y salió de allí. Agarré la camisa de Dimitri con una mano y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Estaba asustada. Pude escuchar a lo lejos todas las voces, pero no entendí nada. Dimitri comenzó a caminar, sentía que se movía rápido y con cuidado hasta que me deposito en una cómoda cama – Tranquila, ya han llamado al medico

Lo mire asustada. Me mordí el labio inferior sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de vomitar. Él me tomo de la mano acariciándome con cuidado.

– Tranquila – Susurro suavemente.

Me había quedado dormida sin darme cuenta, de hecho ni siquiera supe si el médico había venido a verme o no, pero no importaba. Cuando desperté me encontré con la vista de un Dios Ruso sentado en una silla, con la cabeza y los brazos sobre la cama y una de sus manos tomando la mía. Sonreí ligeramente.

Haciendo una inspección rápida sentí vagamente el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, pero el aroma con fuerza. Con cuidado me senté buscando el reloj.

– Que bueno que despertaras – Deje de buscar y mire a Dimitri que me sonreía ligeramente. Le sonreí un poco.

– ¿Me estabas cuidando? – Me sorprendió que mi voz saliera apenas, pero a él no parecía importarle.

– Por supuesto – Me besó en la frente – Estabas tan mal anoche que me sorprendió cuando te quedaste dormida. Supongo que tanta sangre hizo que te sintieras débil y te quedaras dormida por tu cuenta

– Creo que no volveré a beber nada más en la vida – Dije colocando mi mano en mi frente – ¿Vino el médico?

– Sí – Dijo suavemente – El hombre estaba fascinado

– ¿Fascinado? – Lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro, él me acarició la mejilla.

– Créeme, sentí horrores con lo que te estaba pasando y a él no parecía importarle. Dijo que la razón por la que habías vomitado sangre, probablemente era porque en tu cuerpo la sangre que te habías bebido aún estaba allí y era la razón por la que aún te sentías enferma, por lo tanto hasta que no salga de tu sistema seguirás sintiéndote enferma –

– ¿Entonces seguiré vomitando sangre? –

– No necesariamente. Quiero que todo termine. Odio verte sufrir – Dijo preocupado, aún con su tono suave al hablar – Yo… te juro que no sabía que pensar cuando te vi en el baño. Estaba tan asustado y preocupado

Sonreí un poco inclinándome contra su mano posada en mi mejilla. Con mis ojos cerrados deje que me calmara un poco, pero luego fruncí el ceño y los abrí.

– Tengo hambre – Murmure.

– Eso imagine – Me hizo una mueca – No creo que puedas comer algo solido y algo líquido… bueno, la verdad ya ni siquiera sé que puedes comer

– Mataría por unas donas – Dije.

– Espero que no literal – Dijo suavemente – Christian te hizo una sopa, aunque debo advertirte que más bien es el jugo de pollo condimentado, con papas y zapallo molido y choclo rallado. Nada que puedas masticar

– Eso no suena tan rico, me refiero a que debería poder masticar – Bufé – Supongo que es mejor que nada y si no puedo comer solido entonces estará bien

– Te traeré un poco – Dijo suavemente.

Dimitri me miro por unos segundos, aún sin ponerse en pie. Yo lo miré confundida, pero no me importo. Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí. Deseaba tanto besarlo, pero no pude dado que el sabor en mi boca era desagradable. Y sabía Dimitri sobre eso, también se resistía y lo notaba porque en sus ojos había un brillo lujurioso. En cambio lo besé en la mejilla.

– Te amo – Murmuré – Gracias por cuidarme

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Ya sé que es algo tarde, pero me la he pasado toda la tarde mirando series que lo he olvidado así que espero que me puedan perdonar sin embargo ante todo, también espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- Michh: Y el sábado ha llegado

- La otaku que lee libros: La verdad es que no me gusta Crepusculo así que no vi ni la película ni leí el libro. De todos modos ya se estableció que Rose no puede quedar embarazada y si hay algún cambio, bueno, eso lo decidirá el tiempo

- Zombiepeace: Sí, que medico tan raro wuaskjaskj

- Boredsowritting01: You should try a translator

- minaackerman03: Que bueno que te gusten y espero que sigas leyendo

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos veremos el próximo sábado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Leyendo el capítulo 7

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 7

.: Dimitri :.

Libros del Viejo Oeste. Un tipo de género que yo pensaba que era bueno, sin embargo mi Roza tenía una opinión completamente diferente. Ella siempre solía bromear diciendo que yo tenía una secreta fascinación por ser un vaquero, y hablando de vaquero hubo una ocasión en la que me escondió toda mi ropa reemplazándola por ropa vaquera. Prácticamente me obligo a usarla por dos días seguidos.

Roza…

Yo estaba acostado en el sofá de media luna, en uno de los tres, sujetando un libro con mi mano derecha mientras que mi mano izquierda estaba posada en el hombro de Roza que a su vez estaba siendo rodeada por mi brazo mientras descansaba su cabeza y su mano izquierda en mi pecho. La vista de ella durmiendo era tan perfecta, aunque debo decir que era un poco incomodo cambiar página sin despertarla. En algún momento se iba a despertar.

Y sucedió.

Le di una sonrisa que tanto le gusta mientras ella parpadeaba cansada, acurrucándose a un lado. Me miro adormilada y yo reí un poquito, causando que ella me frunciera el ceño un poco.

– Buenas tardes bella durmiente –

– ¿Planeas llamarme así cada vez que despierte? – Pregunto cansada.

– Me gusta así – La bese en la frente. Ella se inclino hacía atrás apoyándose en las manos. Me senté también. Me sonrió un poco, aún se podía ver su rostro cansado debido a las malas noches que ha tenido que pasar debido a su descuido de beber sangre.

– ¿Dijiste buenas tardes? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Sí – Le sonreí – Son las cinco de la tarde

– Wow – Dijo sorprendida. Su mano izquierda se fue hacia su estómago, imagino que tenía hambre, pero otra idea se me vino a la mente en cuanto vi la mano allí. Recordé la conversación con Lissa hace unos días, Rose había pensado que estaba embarazada, o bueno, quizá Lissa lo pensó, pero eso no importaba porque lo que sí importaba era que ambas pensaron que Rose podría estar esperando un bebé… un hijo mío.

– ¿Quieres comer? – Pregunte.

– Sí. Pero no más sopas – Se movió hasta ponerse en pie – Creo que vomitare y esta vez no será por la sangre

Me reí ligeramente mientras íbamos a la cocina miraba a todos lados intrigada, confundida y curiosa. Yo la mire fijamente por unos segundos hasta que entendí que sucedía. Le explique, sin necesidad de que ella me preguntara, que todos estaban en la playa y los únicos que estaban en la casa éramos nosotros. Aunque dudo que sea todo el grupo el que este en la playa, quizás algunos fueron a la ciudad.

– ¿Qué tal unas ensaladas? – Pregunte – No es sopa, pero es liviana

– Pero no quiero comer eso – Gimió, como de costumbre actuando como una niña. Me reí un poco conociendo la actitud de mi novia – ¿Qué te parece una pizza, camarada?

– ¿Pizza? – Pregunte riendo – Nop. Ensalada

– Pizza – Gimió – Por favor, camarada

– Rose… – Suspire. Me mordí el labio inferior sacudiendo la cabeza, ella suspiro en rendición mientras salía de la cocina. Comencé a preparar la ensalada. Cuando estuvo lista salí a ver a Rose que no estaba en la vista. Hice una mueca pensando en donde podría estar, el baño.

Tras unos minutos ella salió tranquilamente. No había una mueca de dolor en su rostro o algo que dejara ver que ella había estado vomitando, lo que era bueno porque probablemente entonces no lo ha estado haciendo. Se sentó tranquilamente a mi lado y tomo la ensalada.

– ¿No vamos a leer? – Parecía esperanzada.

Yo me reí – Lissa pensó que sería buena cuando volvieran. Además tú te habías quedado dormida y nadie quería despertarte

– No dormí demasiado. Solo, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos horas? – Pregunto tranquila mientras comía un tomate.

– Tres y media – Respondí sonriendo. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero luego no dijo nada. Siguió comiendo. Después de que hubiera comido fuimos a tirarnos a la piscina, bueno ella lo hizo. Fue bueno verla tranquila, flotando sobre un colchón inflable.

– ¿Sabes? – Tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban su rostro – Me gusta esto. Me refiero a que me gusta esto de no tener que salir como guardiana y… ¡Oh mi Dios!

– ¿Qué? – La mire sorprendido. Ella se sentó de golpe en el colchón, casi volteándose al agua y me miro alarmada.

– Lissa –

– ¿Está bien? – Me puse en pie rápidamente, preparado para salir en busca de ella y Christian si algo les llegase a suceder.

– Sí, es solo que yo debería estar con ella –

– Si, vaya guardiana que resultaste ser – La voz de la reina se hizo presente. Nosotros nos miramos antes de mirarla a ella. Rose soltó una carcajada sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos – Anda, si ya te sientes mejor

– Y me encanta que me hayas plantado para irte de compras – Dijo Roza moviéndose hacia la orilla como si estuviera en una balsa – Gracias por las horas de sueño

Sonreí un poco al ver a Lissa asentí, aunque su mirada era seria. Con una mano en su cadera y la otra a su costado le indico a Roza con la cabeza entrar. Ella me miro y luego entramos juntos siguiendo a la reina. Encontramos a todos reunidos con el libro en las manos, vi a Rose gruñirle a Lissa que le sonreía divertida mientras la arrastraba al sofá.

– ¿Quién leerá? – Parecía que había escupido las palabras con odio, pero solo era su tono a regañadientes.

– Sydney – Respondió Lissa sonriendo.

– No. No quiero hacerlo. Que lo haga Jill – Se quejó Syndey.

Jill hizo una mueca – Prefiero escuchar – Sus ojos pasaron a ver a cada uno que estaba en la sala hasta detenerse en mí. Con unos ojitos de cachorrito suspire asintiendo. Algunos me dieron una mirada compasiva, otros divertida y algunos casi como de ternura.

– Estoy seguro de que si Belikov tuviera una hija no podía decirle que no – Dijo riendo Adrian. Yo lo mire tranquilo, sin una sonrisa u otra emoción. Roza se estremeció junto a mí y yo la abracé recargando el libro sobre su regazo mientras mis brazos estaban a sus costados. De modo de que ella pudiera leer también. Ese comentario me recordó que debía de hablar con mi Roza.

– Capítulo 7 – Leí en voz alta. Rose levanto la mirada hacia mí y me besó en la barbilla. Me reí un poco.

**Cuando la primera advertencia para el toque de queda llego, los Moroi empacaron sus cosas. Adrian se fue inmediatamente, pero Lissa y Christian se tomaron su tiempo para regresar a la habitación.**

– No ha comenzado tan mala el capítulo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose suspirando – ¿Por qué estamos leyendo?

– Porque sí – Respondieron todos.

Rose suspiro.

**Ellos se tomaron de las manos y mantuvieron muy cerca sus cabezas, susurrando a cerca de algo que yo hubiese podido "pescar" si me hubiera metido en la mente de Lissa.**

– Me sorprende que no lo hicieras – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

Rose rodó los ojos – No siempre entro en tu cabeza. A veces prefiero no hacerlo aunque estés muriéndote

Todos la miramos confundidos. Ella nos miro como si fuese obvio.

– ¿Sigues molesta por lo de mi vestido? – Afirmo Lissa en medio de una pregunta.

– Realmente pensé que te estabas muriendo – Dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho – No pensé que era una falsa alarma

– Rencorosa – Se burló Lissa.

**Ellos aún estaban indignados por las noticias de Víctor.**

– Era obvio – Declaro Christian.

**Les di su privacidad y mantuve mi distancia, explorando mientras Eddie caminaba a su lado.**

– Eddie – Regaño Lissa.

– ¿Qué? No he hecho nada malo – Dijo él, sin embargo anteriormente había hecho una mueca burlona.

**Como habían más Moroi que dhampirs en la escuela los Moroi tenían dos alas de dormitorios. Lissa y Christian vivían en alas diferentes.**

– Buu – Se quejó Christian.

– Vivimos juntos en la corte – Lissa le frunció el ceño

– Lo sé – Christian la besó en la frente.

Sonreí.

**Los dos pararon cuando llegaron a un punto afuera de los edificios donde el camino del patio se dividía. Se dieron un beso de despedidas y lo mejor de mi para hacer lo de ver sin ver de verdad.**

– Rose – Lissa gimió.

– No he hecho nada malo – Rose suspiro – Liss, enserio…

– Te conozco como la palma de mi mano – Rodó los ojos Lissa – Sé que has hecho rodar los ojos

– Sí lo hice – Admitió Rose – Pero me estoy aburriendo.

**Lissa se despidió de mí y entonces se dirigió hacia su habitación con Eddie.**

– Eso no suena bonito – Dijo Christian.

**Seguí a Christian a la suya.**

– Eso tampoco – Recalco Roza tranquila.

**De estar cuidado a Adrian o a alguien como él, probablemente hubiera tenido que hacer bromas sexuales a cerca de dormir a su lado durante las próximas seis semanas.**

– Ah. Ya te querías acostar conmigo – Adrian sonrió pícaro. Rose le dio una mirada fulminante y luego a Sydney compasiva.

– Realmente lamento tu suerte – Dijo.

– Lo sé – Dijo Sydney causando que Adrian la mirara ofendido.

Yo en ocasiones me pregunta si su relación era seria o no, porque Adrian parecía siempre buscar una oportunidad para coquetear con las chicas.

**Pero Christian me trataba en la forma casual y brusca en la que se podría tratar a una hermana.**

– Ah, admites que tienen una buena relación como hermanos – Lissa sonrió complacida.

– Lo que sea – Rodó los ojos Rose.

**El limpió un lugar en el piso para mí, y para cuando él regreso de lavarse sus dientes, me había hecho una cómoda cama con cobijas.**

– Ah es tan tierno – Imitó la voz de Lissa, Adrian.

– Lamento que no puedas ser un caballero con las mujeres, amigo – Dijo Christian tranquilo. Yo sonreí ligeramente.

**Él apagó las luces y se subió a su propia cama.**

– Que aburrida noche – Dijo Lissa.

**Después de un rato, pregunte, "¿Christian?"**

– Deberías dormir – Dijo Eddie.

– Es igual – Dijo Rose.

"**Este es el momento en el que dormimos, Rose"**

– Y ahí murió tu lado caballeroso – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa de autosuficiente.

– Claro que no – Dijo Christian.

**Yo bostecé. "Créeme, también quiero hacerlo. Pero tengo una pregunta"**

– Interesante – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**¿Es sobre Víctor? Porque de verdad necesito dormir, y eso solo va a hacerme enojar de nuevo"**

– Ya no tanto – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**No, es sobre algo más"**

– Vuelve a ser interesante – Sonrió Jill.

"**Está bien. Dispara"**

– ¿Por qué no podemos limitarnos a decir "entonces dilo" u otra cosa? ¿Por qué tiene que ser dispara? – Preguntó Rose con un gemido desagradable. Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y yo la bese en la parte superior de la cabeza.

– Como si ya te hubieran disparado para entonces – Dijo Christian.

"**¿Por qué no te burlaste de mí sobre lo que paso con Stan? Todos los demás están diciendo que si me equivoque o simplemente lo hice apropósito. Lissa también lo hizo difícil para mí. Adrian un poco. Y los guardianes… bueno, olvídate de ellos. Pero tú no dijiste nada. Estaba que tú fueras el primero en hacer un comentario ácido."**

– Me encanta como conoces Rose – Christian se llevo una mano al corazón y Rose le sonrió agradecida, aunque fuese con sarcasmo.

– Interesante pregunta, Rose – Lissa frunció el ceño.

**Más silencio siguió, y yo esperaba que estuviera pensando una respuesta y no quedándose dormido.**

– Por poco – Christian sonrió.

"**No había razones para hacerte sentir mal por eso." Él dijo al fin. "Yo sé que no fue tu culpa"**

– Ah. Es tan dulce – Lissa abrazó a Christian.

"**¿Por qué no? Es decir, no es que te esté contradiciendo, porque no lo hice a propósito, ¿pero por qué estás tan seguro?"**

– Es interesante saber que dos chicos fueron los únicos que sabían que no lo hiciste a propósito y que tampoco es que te congelaras – Dijo Christian cepillando con sus dedos su mentón, de forma pensativa – Me parece que también te conozco bien

– Mirar y conocer no es lo mismo – Rose sonrió borrando la sonrisa de Christian. Él bufó.

"**Por nuestra conversación en Ciencia Culinaria. Y por tu forma de ser. Yo te vi en Spokane. Alguien que hizo eso para salvarnos… bueno, tú no harías algo tan infantil como eso"**

– A mí me parece que es conocer – Volvió a sonreír.

– Ok. Me conoces tan bien como Liss o Dimitri – Rose se rindió alzando las manos, aunque en su voz había cierto tono sarcástico que probablemente Christian no había notado pues sonrió orgulloso, aunque quién sabe, quizá sí lo noto.

"**Wow, gracias. Yo… bueno, eso significa mucho para mí" **

Lissa miro a Rose con una sonrisa ancha y Rose bufó. Espere unos segundos y luego volví a leer.

**Christian me creía cuando nadie más lo hacía. "Tú eres la primera persona que cree que yo me equivoque sin razones escondidas"**

– ¡EL INFIERNO SE CONGELA! – Adrian alzó los brazos y grito alarmado. Nos reímos un poco mientras Rose suspiró al igual que Christian.

"**Bueno" dijo él. "Tampoco pienso eso"**

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja – Digo, es obvio que no fue así, pero cómo estabas tan seguro

– ¿Por qué no prestan atención a lo que lee Dimitri? – Pregunto en una queja Christian.

Me pidió seguir leyendo.

"**¿Creer qué? ¿Qué me equivoque? ¿Por qué no?"**

– Esa es una forma de llamarte débil a ti misma – Dijo Eddie apuntando a Rose. Ella protesto ferozmente, yo le sonreí tranquilo. Ella no era débil, ni por error.

"**¿No estabas escuchando? Te vi en Spokane. Alguien como tú no se equivoca ni se congela"**

– Ah, que lindo. Ojalá hubiera grabado ese momento en el que él admitió aquello – Siseo Rose con una sonrisa dura.

Christian rodó los ojos.

– Ojalá yo hubiera estado presente – Bufó Lissa – ¿Por qué siempre eligen llevarse bien cuando yo no estoy presente?

– No lo sé – Rose encogió de hombros.

– Nos nace en el momento – Christian sonrió despreocupado.

– Los odio a ambos – Gruñó Lissa.

**Comencé a darle la misma retahíla que le di a los guardianes, que matar a dos Strigoi no me hacía invencible, pero él me paro. "Además yo vi tu cara allá afuera"**

– ¿Qué cara? – Pregunto Adrian, preparado para burlarse en cualquier segundo.

"**¿Afuera… en el patio?"**

– ¿En donde más? – Pregunto Eddie en burla.

– Bueno… – Rose pensó un poco – Eso no te importa

"**Sí" varios momentos de silencio pasaron. "No sé que paso, pero te veías como si… esa no era la cara de alguien tratando de vengarse de una persona. No era la cara de alguien que no había visto el ataque de Alto, era algo diferente… no sé. Pero tú estabas completamente consumida por algo más ¿y honestamente? ¿tu expresión? Daba miedo"**

– Así que Christian le teme a una carita de Rose – Se burló Eddie causando una fuerte carcajada en Adrian.

– Ustedes no la vieron. Aún ahora recuerdo esa mirada – Se estremeció Christian – Yo no sé como es ver fantasmas, y creo que las palabras del libro no se le asemejan, pero esa mirada…

– Supongo que si supiera que expresión use podría tener mi vida más fácil – Dijo Rose pensativa.

Sonreí besándola en la mejilla. Ella movió su mano izquierda volteando la página para que pudiera seguir leyendo.

"**Aún, tú tampoco me estás haciendo sentir mal por eso"**

– Ah se trata de mí – Se quejó Lissa – Rencorosa

– No puedo creer que dudaras – Bufó Rose.

– Me mentiste y esa es la prueba irrefutable – Se quejó Lissa.

"**No me concierne. Si fue lo suficiente importante para distraerte de esa forma, entonces debe ser serio. Pro si las cosas llegaran a ponerse peligrosas, yo me siento seguro contigo Rose. Yo sé que tú me protegerías si realmente hubiera un Strigoi tras mí."**

– Ah eso es lo más dulce que he escuchado en una conversación de ustedes dos – Dijo Lissa conmovida.

– Les dije. Alguien tenía que entender mi posición debido a lo que sucedió ese día – Rose sacudió la cabeza "decepcionada" de quienes no habían confiado en ella, pero pocos segundos después se alarmo llevando una mano a su pecho. Por un momento me asuste pensando lo peor, la sangre, los vómitos, la enfermedad, lo que sea… menos lo que dijo entonces – Oh por Dios. Christian me entiende

– Tonta – Lissa le dio un golpe en el brazo y yo suspire aliviado de que realmente no era nada malo… al menos nada malo en nuestra categoría porque en la de Rose estaba claro que sí – Me has asustado. Casi se me sale el corazón

En lugar de quejarse, Rose se rió un poco y disimuladamente vi como ella le había guiñado el ojo a Christian que le sonrió.

**Él bostezó. "Ok. Ahora que he revelado mi alma, ¿podemos por favor dormirnos? A lo mejor tú no necesites un sueño embellecedor, pero algunos de nosotros no tenemos tanta suerte"**

– ¿Insinuaste que soy hermosa? – Pregunto Rose con una sonrisa complacida. Christian le frunció el ceño por unos instantes y luego le sonrió. Yo fruncí el ceño por unos instantes.

– Estoy seguro de que si no fuera porque ambos están saliendo con personas diferentes podría asegurar que tendrían un romance secreto – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Que horror – Se quejó Christian y pude ver la misma mirada en Rose.

No estaba seguro, pero por un segundo sentí un alivio al escuchar la respuesta de Christian y al ver la mirada de Rose. No es como que dudara de ella o de Christian, pero me sentía extraño cuando Adrian insinuaba aquello, quizá solo para molestarme a mí o para provocar a Lissa también.

**Lo deje dormirse y pronto yo también lo hice. Había tenido un largo día y aún estaba corta de descanso del día anterior. Una vez estuve profunda, comencé a soñar.**

– Nooo – Gruñó Rose al leer el libro – Yo tengo la peor suerte del mundo

Me reí un poco.

**Cuando lo hice, sentí los signos inconfundibles de uno de los sueños contribuido por Adrian.**

– ¿Hay algún momento en que no estés acosándola? – Pregunto Eddie.

– ¿Ahora? – Pregunto Adrian – Estoy en medio de un noviazgo

– Eso no te impide seguir haciéndolo – Dijo Sydney con una mueca bastante desagradable en el rostro. Tuve que coincidir con ella, sabiendo que era bastante desagradable que Adrian siguiera así aún cuando Rose estaba en un noviazgo y él también. Ambos separados.

"**Oh no" gruñí.**

– Tú deberías apreciar mis sueños espirituales – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Ni siquiera Sydney los aprecia – Bufó Rose.

**Estaba en un jardín en medio del verano. El aire estaba pesado y húmedo, y el sol caía sobre mí en ondas doradas. **

– Solo Rose es capaz de darle características a cosas así – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Flores de todos los colores nacían a mí alrededor, y el aire estaba cargado con la esencia de lilas y rosas.**

– Eh, recuerdo ese sueño – Sonrió Adrian.

– Sí. Como todos mis sueños que has perturbado – Se quejó Rose.

"_Me pregunto si aún ahora tendrán sueños espirituales ellos dos"_

**Yo uso jeans y un top de lino. Mi nazar, un pequeño ojo azul hecho de vidrio que supuestamente alejaba el mal, colgaba de mi cuello.**

– No supuestamente – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Recuerda. No lo vayas a perder

Vi a Rose mover su mano derecha para jugar con el collar en su cuello. No creo que sea consciente de que lo traía puesto o de que lo estaba tocando ya que mientras lo hacía ella hablaba con Abe de una forma tan despreocupada y desinteresada, mientras que en su mano había delicadeza con el movimiento que hacia al tocar el collar, delicadeza y cariño.

– Y por eso mismo te digo que las supersticiones son locuras – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Pude ver un brillo en los ojos de Abe, como si hubiera notado lo mismo que yo: Rose tocando el collar. Él no lo menciono frente a todos, pero sin duda una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro.

– Cada quien con sus creencias – Finalizo indicándome volviendo a leer.

**También usaba un brazalete tejido con una cruz, llamada chotki, en mi muñeca. Era una herencia Dragomir que Lissa me había regalado.**

– Homenaje a Lissa Dragomir – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– A mí me gusta cuando lo usa – Vi a Lissa tomar la muñeca de Rose y sacudirla, donde estaba el brazalete.

– Liss – Rose se rió deslizando la muñeca suavemente.

**Difícilmente usaba joyas en mis deberes diarios, pero siempre aparecía con ellas en estos sueños.**

– Ahora las usas libremente – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Exacto – Asintió Rose.

"**¿Dónde estás?" Grité. "Yo sé que estás aquí"**

– Obvio – Adrian sonrió – Querías soñar conmigo y así lo hiciste

– Ya basta Adrian – Se quejaron algunos, entre ellos Christian más que nadie – Nosotros ya nos estamos cansandos de la forma en como deliberadamente coqueteas con Rose lastimando a Sydney y provocando a Dimitri

– No te confíes. Tiene mejor autocontrol. Es por eso que aún no intenta estrangularlo – Dijo Rose tranquila.

Suspire. Omitiendo el hecho de que fue Christian quien se había quejado, intente no hacerme ideas erróneas.

– Sigue siendo un Moroi – Mascullé. Rose levanto la cabeza y me miro tranquila.

– Aún así camarada, si yo fuera tú ya le habría roto la cara, pero no soy tú e intento ignorarlo – Dijo ella tranquila.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que…? – Pregunte lentamente.

– Sí. Ya lo note – Dijo ella. Era como si se pareciera a mí, digo, es algo que yo hago y no al revés.

– Casi lo estrangulas cuando nos dejo encerrados – Lissa recordó entrecerrando los ojos desviando la mirada – Me senté sobre ti para que no lo hicieras y antes de eso tuvimos que sujetarte

– Yo tuve un golpe donde menos quieres un golpe – Dijo Eddie con una mueca de dolor. Algunos de nosotros hicimos una sabiendo a que se refiere, principalmente los hombres.

– A mí me amenazo con quitarnos la posibilidad de tener hijos – Christian frunció el ceño, pero luego se rió – Parecía una cucaracha aplastada cuando te sentaste, sobre todo cuando movía las manos y los pies

Estaba por decir algo cuando Rose se inclino hacia delante y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Él no se quejo, pero se rió.

Volviendo al tema, que estábamos viendo inicialmente, Adrian y Sydney se susurraban cosas y ella no parecía muy contenta.

Volví a leer el libro cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio.

**Adrian apareció detrás de un árbol de manzana que estaba lleno de flores blancas y rosadas. Él usaba jeans, algo que no había visto antes. **

Esperamos a que él dijera algo, porque era obvio que lo intentaría, pero se quedo callado así que volví leer.

**Se veía muy bien con ellos y era sin duda de diseñador. Una camiseta verde oscura, también muy simple cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, y la luz del sol hacía que su cabello brillara con tonos dorados.**

Nuevamente hubo un silencio por parte de Adrian. Sacudí la cabeza, tranquilo de que no intentaría nada con Rose, pero preocupado por la manera en como Sydney miraba la mesa.

"**Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mis sueños" dije, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.**

– Siempre tan agradable, Rose – Lissa se rió – A mí también me ha echado de sus sueños

– Sí. Ya deja de arruinarme los sueños – Dijo Rose.

– Ah, disculpa que arruine tu sueño fantástico en el que tú y… –

– ¡Liss! – Estaba sonrojada, y sin duda el nombre se había escapado de forma regañadora de entre sus dientes. Rose la miro sacudiendo la cabeza y Lissa se rió. Fruncí el ceño. Por lo visto hay un sueño que Roza no quiere contar.

– ¿Me pierdo de algo? – Susurré en su oído.

– No – Sonaba insegura, pero luego me sonrió segura.

**Él me dio su sonrisa torcida. "¿Pero de que otra manera se supone que hablemos? Tú no estabas muy amigable más temprano"**

– ¿Puedes culparme? – Rose gruñó.

"**Tal vez si no usaras la compulsión en la gente, tendrías más amigos"**

– Creo que no es solo eso – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**Tenía que salvarte de ti misma. Tu aura era como una nube de tormenta"**

– Ahora hay que salvar a Rose de si misma – Suspiro Lissa. Vi que parecía pensar en algo.

– Oh no. Liss. No – Advirtió Rose – No preguntes…

– ¿Cómo te calmaste después de lo sucedido con Jesse? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Te dije que no lo hicieras – Murmuro con un quejido.

Rose no dijo nada, pero por segunda vez pude ver como su rostro se teñía de rojo. Hermoso y dulce. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar a mi Roza y llevármela.

– No lo sé – Murmuro. Yo sonreí tranquilamente.

"**Ok. ¿Por una vez, podemos por favor dejar de hablar de auras y de mi condena inminente?"**

– ¿De qué más podrían hablar? – Pregunto Christian aburrido.

– Lo que sea – Dijo Rose.

**La mirada en sus ojos me dio a entender que realmente estaba interesado en eso, pero lo dejo a un lado. "Está bien, podemos hablar de otras cosas".**

– Pensé que querías que él te dejara sola – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí, eso también – Rose asintió.

"**¡Pero yo no quiero hablar sobre nada! Quiero dormir"**

– Rose, cuando estás en un sueño así también estás durmiendo – Dijo Sonya tranquila.

– Yo le he explicado eso ciento de veces y no lo entiende – Bufó Adrian.

– Tiene que haber una forma de bloquearlos a los tres – Dijo Rose de mala gana – Odio que interrumpan mi sueño

– No lo dices enserio – Lissa se rió.

"**Tú estás durmiendo" Adrian sonrió y camino hacia adelante observando una planta floreciente que rodeaba un poste. Tenía flores naranjas y amarillas con forma de trompeta.**

– Me gusta más cuando no describe las cosas – Dijo Christian cansado.

Me encogí despreocupada.

**Cuidadosamente recorrió los pétalos de una de las flores con sus dedos. "Este era el jardín de mi abuela"**

– ¿Hablabas de Tatiana? – Pregunto Lissa cuidadosamente.

– Sí – Adrian asintió.

"**Fantástico" dije, poniéndome cómoda recostándome en un árbol de manzanas. Parecía que íbamos a estar aquí por un buen tiempo. "Ahora tengo que oír la historia de tu familia"**

– ¿Era sarcasmo? – Pregunto Eddie levantando una ceja.

– Pss, duh – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

Suspire sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Hey, ella es una señora genial"**

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Todos miraban a Adrian con una mueca mientras él los miraba indignado. Me miro enojado y yo me encogí de hombros.

– Solo estoy leyendo –

– Rose y tú se parecen tanto – Dijo con cierto malestar en la voz – Ambos son tan despreocupados por los demás

Fruncí el ceño – Yo cuidaría lo que dices

– Venga. Alto a las peleas y sigue leyendo, camarada – Dijo Rose tranquilamente. Asentí lentamente y luego leí.

"**Estoy segura de que así era. ¿Ya me puedo ir?"**

Vi a Lissa acercarse a Rose y susurrarle algo al oído. Yo mire a ambas chicas confundido, sobre todo cuando Rose negó con la cabeza.

**Sus ojos están aún en las flores. "Tú no deberías burlarte de los árboles familiares de los Moroi. Tú no sabes nada sobre tu padre. Por lo que sabes, tú y yo podríamos ser familiares"**

– Entonces eso habría sido bueno – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Así dejarías de acosarme

– Bueno, ahora sabemos que no es así – Sonrió Adrian.

– Adrian – Suspiro Sydney poniéndose en pie. Se cambió de asiento junto a Jill que la abrazo preocupada. La mire preocupado, al igual que Rose, pero nadie dijo nada.

– Están peleados – Murmuro Rose mirándome.

– Lo sé – Asentí.

"**¿Eso bastaría para que me dejaras en paz?"**

– No lo creo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Girándose hacia mí, el cambio de tema como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.**

"**Nah, no te preocupes. Creo que venimos de diferentes familias. ¿No es tu papá algún tipo Turco de todas formas?"**

– ¿Y qué si es así? – Pregunto Abe mirando a Adrian.

– Nada – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Es solo que yo soy estadounidense y Rose, Rose tiene rasgos turco y escoses, por lo tanto no somos familia

No dije nada, sacudí la cabeza. Rose me miro tranquila. Volví a mirar el libro y gruñí al leer, luego fulmine a Adrian con la mirada. Él me miro confundido.

– Que bueno que están separados – Rose hizo una mueca – O podría haber sangre

– ¿Aún vas a vomitar? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No. Ya me siento del todo mejor – Sonrió Rose – Pero es por lo que dice aquí

"**Sí, eso dice –her, ¿por qué te quedas mirando mis pechos?"**

– Adrian podrías morir – Advirtió Christian.

– Ah, por favor. Yo no estaba mirando – Dijo Adrian tranquilo – Yo estaba mirando su camisa, ella tiene una mente sucia

– Eso no es verdad – Rodé los ojos.

– Arg no puede ser que estén hablando de eso – Lissa rodó los ojos.

– Son hombres – Dijo Rose.

– Chicas, ustedes también hablan sobre estas cosas todos los días – Recordó Adrian.

– Sí, pero es normal. Se trata de cosas de chicas – Lissa manifestó despreocupada – En ustedes es… pervertido

– Sin duda – Rose asintió.

– Por favor. Nadie es santo aquí, ni siquiera Dimitri – Dijo Eddie despreocupado. Lo mire sorprendido cuando las miradas cayeron en mí. Me quede observando por unos segundos a Abe y Janine que estaban más que serios, por otro las miradas de mis hermanas eran divertidas y burlonas y en cuanto a Rose… bueno, ella sonreía despreocupada.

– Hombres – Rodó los ojos.

**Él me estaba observando detenidamente, pero sus ojos ya no estaban en mi cara. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo mire furiosa.**

– Pervertido – Cantó Eddie.

Adrian frunció el ceño.

"**Estoy mirando tu camisa" dijo él. "El color no es el adecuado"**

– Ya me bastaba con Lissa como estilista y ahora Adrian – Rose gruñó. Me reí un poco besándola en la mejilla.

**Estirándose, toco una de las tiras. Como tinta regándose por un papel, la tela marfil se tiño del mismo tono azul marfil de las flores. Él entrecerró sus ojos como un artista experto estudiando su trabajo.**

– Aburrido – Dijo Rose.

"**¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Exclamé.**

– Ahora si te interesa – Lissa sonrió provocativa.

– Por si no lo sabías, Liss… ¡YO ODIO LOS SUEÑOS ESPIRITUALES Y PREFERIRÍA MIL VECES QUE UN PERRO ME PERSIGUIERA POR TODO EL MUNDO TRATANDO DE CAZARME A TENERLOS A USTEDES INVADIENDO MI PRIVACIDAD! –

– Wow… – Lissa sonrió.

– Ese perro te dejo un trauma – Jill se rió ligeramente.

– Claro que no – Rose se cruzó de brazos – Solo era molesto

– Te mordió, ¿verdad? – Me reí un poco. Ella me fulmino con la mirada y luego deje de reír, volviendo al libro.

"**Es mi sueño. Mmm. Tú no eres una persona oscura. Bueno, por lo menos no en el sentido de los colores. Tratemos con otro" El azul se iluminó convirtiéndose en un brillante carmesí. "Sí, eso es. El rojo es tu color. Rojo como una dulce, dulce Rosa"**

– No me gusta – Dijo Rose.

– Es verdad. El color que le queda es el negro – Dijo Lissa sonriendo mientras Rose le fruncía el ceño – Es elegante y hermoso. Ese vestido le quedo genial

– No me refería a eso – Suspiro Rose.

– Aunque el rojo si te queda bien – Dije en su oído – Pero el negro dice peligro

– Ah, me conoces bien – Le guiñe el ojo.

– ¿Qué hay del lila? – Escuche a Eddie – O morado

– Ok. Esto ya me aburrió. Sigamos escuchando – Rose gruñó.

"**Oh, no" dije. "No sabía que también podías entrar en tu modo loco en los sueños"**

– Bueno… – Adrian sonrió – Solo por ti

Rose gruñó maldiciendo en voz baja.

**Él nunca se deprime ni se deja consumir por la oscuridad como Lissa el año pasado, pero el espíritu definitivamente lo hace actuar como un extraño a veces.**

– Genial. Una se deprime y el otro se vuelve loco. ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Pregunto Jill mirando a Sonya.

Ella sonrió tranquilamente.

– Ella hace ambas – Dijo Rose riendo.

– Rose – Sonya la reto un poco.

– Ok. Lo siento – Rose sonrió, como una niña regañada que no le importa disculparse o sentirse mal por el regaño.

**Él retrocedió y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba. "Siempre me pongo como un loco cuando estoy cerca de ti, Rose. Mira, voy a escribir un poema improvisado para ti"**

– Eso es tan dulce – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa, pero Rose le fulmino con la mirada y dejo de sonreír – Y tan fuera de lugar

**Miro hacia arriba y grito hacia el cielo:**

"**Rose está de rojo  
Pero nunca de azul  
Aguda como un trueno  
pelea como uno"**

– No tiene sentido – Dijo Eddie.

– No. Seguro que no – Dijo Rose tranquilo.

– No rima – Suspiró Jill.

– Ahora todos se creen críticos – Bufó Adrian.

**Adrian bajo sus brazos y me miro expectante. "¿Cómo puede pelear un trueno?" pregunté.**

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntar? Eres tú la que le da cualidades a las cosas que no deberían tenerla – Dijo Lissa apuntándola despreocupada.

– Al menos yo estoy cuerda cuando lo digo – Se defendió Rose.

**Sacudió su cabeza. "El arte no tiene porque tener sentido, pequeña dhampir. Además, se supone que estoy loco, ¿verdad?"**

– En todo caso – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

"**No eres el más loco que he visto"**

– ¿Has visto a alguien peor? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Víctor, Robert, Sonya, Lissa – Comenzó a enumerar Rose – Yo misma

– Ok. Ya entendimos, personas relacionadas con el espíritu – Dijo Adrian de mala gana.

– La familia de Dimitri – Dijo Rose. Yo me reí mientras que mis hermanas le dieron una mirada muy intrigada – ¿Qué? Yeva me va a poner los pelos de puntas un día de esto y él está tan loco como su abuela

– Ya te lo dije, Roza. Si quieres ser parte de mi familia tienes que acostumbrarte a esa locura – Dije tranquilamente. Ignore algunas miradas encantadas de las chicas y me concentre en la sonrisa torcida de Rose.

– Ya lo hablamos – Gimió, luego me besó en los labios y me abrazo por los hombros – Todo a su paso

Me reí ligeramente. No podía evitar decirle a Rose, ciento de veces, e insinuar sobre una boda aunque a ella no le parecía bien porque según su criterio aún era joven, y yo no por lo tanto era normal que yo me quisiera casar, aunque la cosa no va por ahí. Realmente no puedo esperar para estar para siempre unido a ella.

"**Bien" Él dijo, pasando a observar unas hortensias. "Trabajare en eso"**

– Aún no controla su locura – Dijo Jill sacudiendo su cabeza.

– No y creo que nunca lo hará – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Comencé a preguntarle de nuevo cuando podría "regresar" a dormir, pero nuestro intercambio hizo que se me ocurriera algo.**

– Interesada – Dijo Eddie.

– Silencio – Declaró Rose.

"**Adrian… ¿cómo sabes si estás loco o no?"**

– Relacionado con los fantasmas – Dijeron Eddie y Christian al unísono.

– No les interesa – Bufó Rose.

**Él dejó de mirar las flores, con una sonrisa en su cara. Podía adivinar que estaba planeando decir algo gracioso, pero entonces me miro más de cerca. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y se puso inusualmente serio.**

– Yo soy una persona seria – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

– Solo en tus sueño – Dijeron todos.

"**¿Crees que estás loca?" Preguntó.**

– No lo está – Dijo Lissa – Por suerte

– Alguien tiene que ser la cuerda en esta relación de amistad – Dijo Rose, luego me apunto – Y está otra relación también

– Es decir que debes ser la cuerda en tu relación con Dimitri y con Lissa – Se rió Sydney – Eras la última persona cuerda que yo podría imaginar

– Y sobre todo soy más cuerda que tú – Apuntó a Sydney con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si tú lo dices – Alzó las manos sin convicción, sin embargo sonriendo.

"**No lo sé" dije, mirando hacia el suelo. Estaba descalza y pequeñas hojas de pasto me hicieron cosquillas en los pies. "Yo he estado… viendo cosas"**

– ¡No puede ser que siempre le cuentes todo a Adrian! – Lissa se quejó realmente molesta.

– No le he contado nada – Rose se defendió – Solo mencione cierta cosa. Además, ¿cómo podría decirte? Ya estabas pasando por mucho debido a las pastillas y a tu estup- y a tu magia

– Está mal decir esas cosas – Murmure a su oído cuando me di cuenta de que antes de decir "estúpida" se corrigió ella misma, aunque dudo de que a Lissa le importara eso.

– Vale – Alzó las manos Lissa sorprendida – No tenías que ser así

Rose gruñó.

"**La gente que está loca raramente se cuestiona si están locos" dijo sabiamente.**

– Y yo pensé que la lógica de Rose era estúpida – Se burló Christian.

– Mi lógica no es estúpida – Rose gruñó.

– Tiene razón, es diferente… a su manera – Dijo Lissa.

**Yo suspire y lo mire de nuevo. "Eso realmente no me ayuda".**

– Es verdad – Coincidió Christian asintiendo.

**Él camino de nuevo hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro. "Yo no creo que tú estés loca, Rose. Sin embargo, creo que has pasado por cosas muy difíciles"**

– Eso es verdad – Asintió Lissa lentamente.

– Supongo – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

"**¿Qué quiere decir eso?"**

Todos miraron a Rose como si fuera lo más obvio de todo y ella los miro confundida, luego se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

"**Quiere decir que no creo que estés loca"**

– Yo tampoco – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Gracias – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Gracias. Eso lo aclara todo. Sabes, estos sueños realmente empiezan a molestarme"**

– Aún lo hacen – Me queje.

– Siempre intenta echarme de ellos – Lissa se rió.

– A mí me echó una vez – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Por qué no entienden que no los quiero interrumpiendo mis sueños? – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

"**A Lissa no le importan" dijo él.**

– Oh amigo, te pasaste – Christian lo miro enojado.

Adrian se encogió de hombros.

"**¿Visitas también sus sueños? ¿Realmente no tienes límites?"**

– El límite es para los que le temen a la vida – Dijo Adrian con un tono de superioridad, pero nadie le hizo caso realmente.

– Y como íbamos diciendo… – Rose me señaló para poder seguir leyendo.

"**Nah, los suyos son educativos. Ella quiere aprender a hacer esto."**

– Maldito sea el momento en que aprendió – Gruñó Rose mientras Lissa reía.

– A mí me fascina – Sonrió.

– Pues a mí ya no tanto – Se mortifico Rose.

"**Fantástico. Así que yo soy la afortunada que tiene que soportar tu acoso sexual"**

– Saliste ganadora – Adrian le guiñó el ojo. Fruncí el ceño.

– Como si quisiera ser ganadora de lo que sea que te gusta hacer – Se quejó Rose – Odio tu acoso sexual en mis sueños

– No es acoso sexual. Te gusta retorcer las situaciones para dejarme mal a mí – Adrian sonrió con superioridad – Pero entiendo porque lo haces, seguramente no puedes evitarlo

Rose rodó los ojos y yo presione los músculos de mis brazos que la rodeaban. Ella me miro tranquila, pero no dijo nada.

**Él de verdad se veía herido. "De verdad que dejaras de actuar como si fuera el mal encarnado"**

– Eres el mal encarnado – Se burló Eddie.

– Un mal encarnado en un acosador – Dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosa.

Suspire.

"**Lo siento. Es solo que no me has dado muchas razones para pensar que puedes hacer algo útil"**

– Así que soy inútil – Bufó Adrian.

– Más o menos – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

– Soy más útil que cualquiera, incluso que tu novio – Adrian realmente parecía molesto por alguna razón, y yo no era el único en notarlo – Tengo magia, puedo caminar en sueños, sanar a las personas y tengo dinero

– El dinero está sobrevalorado – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Adrian, ¿te sientes bien? – Pregunto Lissa preocupada.

– Sí – Respondió bruscamente cruzándose de brazos – Sigamos con el libro

"**Claro. No soy como el roba-cunas de tu mentor. Realmente no he notado que hayas progresado mucho con él."**

– ¿Roba-cunas? ¿Enserio? – Eddie lo miro como si fuera estúpido – Tú también eres mayor

– Sí, pero soy más joven – Dijo Adrian despreocupado. Sonrió – Eh, te van los mayores

Sentí que Rose se estremecía un poco. Los coqueteos de Adrian debían llegar a su fin. Esto ya me estaba molestando demasiado.

– Por cierto, mi relación con Dimitri no es de tu incumbencia ni antes, ni ahora, ni mañana – Dijo Rose con firmeza.

**Retrocedí un paso y entrecerré mis ojos. "Deja a Dimitri fuera de esto"**

– Genial, pelea – Eddie rodó los ojos – ¿Cuándo va a rendirse?

– Supongo que no lo hará – Dijo Rose sin levantar la mirada del libro.

– Claro que no – Adrian sonrió despreocupado.

"**Lo haré cuando dejes de actuar como si él fuera perfecto. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero él es una de las personas que te escondió el juicio, ¿verdad?"**

– Eso no debía ser de tu incumbencia – Dijo mi madre mirando a Adrian.

– Bah, es igual no podemos cambiar el pasado – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

**Mire hacia otra parte. "Eso no importa en este momento. Además, él tenía sus razones"**

– Que bien, primero te enojas conmigo diciendo que no es así y ahora me defiendes – Sonreí extrañado.

– Ah, camarada – Rose suspiro – Nunca entenderás

– Lo que entiendo es que tal vez Adrian tenía razón – Murmure. Ella me miro, pero no le respondí a lo que quería saber. De todos modos seguí con la lectura.

"**Sí, razones que aparentemente no incluían ser abierto contigo, o pelear para que puedas estar ahí. Mientras que yo…" Él se encogió d hombros. "Yo podría llevarte al juicio"**

– Odio admitir que lo haya hecho – Bufó Rose.

– Por nada – Adrian sonrió.

"**¿Tú?" Pregunte con una risa burlona. "¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a salir a fumar con el jurado? ¿Vas a usar la compulsión con la reina y la mitad de la realeza en la corte?"**

– Eso habría estado interesante – Lissa le sonrió a Rose.

– Ay por Dios – Rodé los ojos – No hablaras enserio

– De hecho habría sido sorprendente – Rose coincidió – Pero a ti ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Liss. Me quemas con la magia cada vez que la usas en gran cantidad

– Lo sé – Lissa sonrió – Y gracias por todo

Mire a ambas chicas y luego al libro.

"**No deberías ser tan rápida en rechazar a las personas que pueden ayudarte. Solo espera". Él me dio un ligero beso en mi frente, yo trate de esquivarlo. "Pero por ahora, ve y descansa un poco"**

– Ay Adrian. Eso no es ser mejor, es ser un idiota – Suspiró Eddie.

– Basta de eso – Dijo Adrian – Como si alguno de ustedes hubiera podido llevarla al juicio

– Tú solo lo hiciste para poder demostrar un punto – Dijo Christian – No por las razones correctas

– Ah ya no hablemos de eso que ya es agua pasada – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**El jardín se desvaneció y yo caí de nuevo en la oscuridad normal del sueño.**

– Fin del capítulo – Anuncie sonriendo – ¿Quién sigue?

– Yo lo haré – Eddie tomó el libro.

Mire a Eddie entregándole el libro, luego a Rose que aún seguía en la misma posición de en denante. Ella estaba apoyada contra mi pecho de espaldas con los pies en el sobra, flectando las rodillas.

– Hay que hablar – Murmure en su oído. Ella no dijo nada, pero sabía que luego del capítulo 8 íbamos a hablar.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y ¿saben una cosa? el siguiente capítulo estará algo... interesante por decirlo. Jiji.

~ Comentarios:

- La otaku que lee libros: Pss... yo solté la idea porque me pareció algo normal, no porque se supone que la usaría... malcriada jiji xd

- zombie peace: Gracias

- Boredsowritting01: I did not understand anything hehe

- ShadowKissed: Ay que bueno, ahora a esperar el siguiente sábado jiji

- krisvampire: Supongo que la curiosidad mato al gato...

- lezly66: Sí, solo a Rose le sucedería algo así. Que doctor tan raro, espero que nunca me toque uno como él... Tan lindo Dimitri. Gracias

- AShadowKissed: Que bueno

- Ibag18: Las ilusiones son ilusiones y el tiempo es el tiempo. La verdad no sé de que estoy hablando, sorry. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fics, pero la verdad es que yo no me ilusionaría tanto. RM especifico que no puede haber un bebé y bueno... yo cumplo ordenes leídas en los libros de VA jiji

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos el próximo sábado para saber como va el capítulo 8 y si me memoria no me falla... será un capítulo muuuuy diferente a los demás jiji

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Leyendo el capítulo 8

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 8

.: Lissa :.

Me quede sentada en el suelo en forma de meditación con Rose frente a mí. Tenía mis ojos cerrados y me concentraba en explorar la mente y los sentimientos de Rose, pero aún sentía un bloqueo grande que me lo impedía. Era como si una pared transparente se burlaba de mí. Me mostraba las emociones, pero no me decía lo que significaban. Los colores de las emociones resplandecían, pero no podía tocarlos.

Entonces escuche un crujido.

– Rose, ¿estás comiendo mientras intento concentrar el vínculo en dos direcciones? – Pregunte sin abrir los ojos. Ella no dijo nada, escuche los crujidos más lento y luego abrí un ojo. Ella mantenía la boca cerrada y estaba encogida, tenía pequeñas migajas cubriendo sus labios – ¡Rose!

– Perdón – Dijo con una papita en las manos – Pero tengo hambre. No he comido nada solido desde hace una semana, Liss. Apenas estoy comenzando a recuperar mi apetito normal

Dimitri estaba sentado en el sofá mirándonos intrigado, una sonrisa estaba en sus labios. Christian, a su lado estaba mirando una tira cómica completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía con nosotras. Rose dejo de comer mientras se ponía en pie.

– No has sentido nada, así que dejemos por hoy. Estoy cansada y ya hemos hecho mucho – Dijo Rose.

– Apenas llevas dos minutos – Dijo Christian, quien tal vez no era tan ajeno a nosotras.

– Y han sido los dos minutos más largos de toda mi vida – Dijo Rose sentándose junto a Dimitri – ¿Dónde están los demás?

– Disfrutando su tiempo libre antes del siguiente libro, concéntrate en lo que es importante – Dije.

– Uhg – Ella volvió a sentarse en el suelo conmigo, cruzada de pies y cerro los ojos.

– Veamos, siento que estás molesta conmigo, que novedad, quieres desesperadamente saber mis sentimientos y mis emociones y… ¡OYE TAMBIÉN TIENES HAMBRE! – Abrí los ojos y me pegó con un cojín. Me reí mientras Rose me golpeaba – Eres una traidora

– No he hecho nada. Tú eres la que está comiendo – Me puse en pie y le quite el tazón de papas – Y por si no lo has notado, Rose, esto no es alimento… es chatarra

– Bueno, todo lo que he comido hoy es una ensalada y la semana pasada sopa – Dijo ella con una mueca – Quiero comer algo solido y chatarrón

– Todos fueron al supermercado a comprar, Rose – Dijo Christian sin mirarnos – Relájate

– ¡Me aburro! – Se quejó ella – ¡SONYA APRESÚRATE QUE LISSA ME VOLVERÁ LOCA!

– Rose, está en la cocina, no arriba – Dijo Dimitri suspirando – No grites

Rose suspiró. Sonya salió de la cocina con una sonrisa divertida y luego se sentó al lado de los chicos. Una vez que estaba con nosotros volví a intentar entrar en la mente de Rose. Me concentre en sus sentimientos, solo en los de ella. Sabía, con mirarla, que tenía hambre y estaba molesta, no era un sentimiento fuerte, pero si bastaba. Recordé la lectura del primer libro, la forma en como Rose entro por primera vez a mi mente a voluntad propia e intente repetir esos pasos.

Baje los latidos de mi corazón concentrándome en la emoción de Rose, aunque no la sentía a través del vínculo yo sabía que ella la sentía porque era bastante obvio. Despeje mi mente de mis propias emociones y finalmente mi respiración más lenta. Entonces lo vi de nuevo, la misma pared transparente que me dejaba ver las nubes de humo llena de colores por todos lados, colores que demostraban todas las emociones de Rose en general: amor, rabia, malestar, inocencia, etc. Busque la molesta, era la que más brillaba ya que ella estaba molesta por no poder comer nada y cuando intente hacer desaparecer esa pared mental y entrar en sus emociones algo sucedió.

Era como una mano negra formada por humo, el mismo humo que creaba las nubes de sus emociones, salió desde la pared creando una especie de rayos desde los vértice de la pared hasta el centro y de ahí el brazo. Se me acerco con la palma alzada como si quisiera hacerme algo, se cerró en un puño y se abrió de golpe creando una especie de onda que me empujó.

Lancé un grito cayendo de espaldas y escuche a todos preocupados. Abrí mis ojos lentamente sintiendo un terrible dolor en mi cabeza, lo primero que visualice fue a Rose acercarse preocupada, se veía borrosa, pero luego se volvió más visible.

– Liss, santo Dios, ¿qué sucedió? – Me ayudo a sentarme nuevamente. Christian había dejado la tira cómica y puso una mano en mi codo y la otra en mi muñeca mientas yo me pasaba una mano por la frente.

– No lo sé. Fue como si… era como si algo impidiera que llegara a tus emociones – La mire confundida. Rose parecía sorprendida – Había una pared y luego una mano que me empujo

– Un bloqueo – Sonya me miro seria – Existe una razón por la cual el vínculo es unidireccional. No he escuchado antes que alguna pareja haya logrado cambiarlo, es decir hacerlo en dos direcciones, pero si he sabido de quienes lo han intentado encuentran un bloqueo en el shadow-kissed, no pueden desbloquearlo

– ¿Por qué? – Fruncí el ceño mirándola.

– Como dije, existe una razón de por qué es el vínculo unidireccional. Se supone que el shadow-kissed lo usa para proteger al moroi con el que está conectado, por lo tanto solo el puede sentir las emociones del otro –

– No hables de mí como si fuera un hombre – Rose sacudió la cabeza y yo la golpe. Me frunció el ceño sobándose el brazo.

– Tal vez me equivoque de emoción – Dije – Pensé en ti enojada por no poder comer nada

– Pero eso no es lo que siento – Dijo ella con una sonrisa extrañada.

– ¿No? – Pregunte sorprendida – Pero dijiste…

– Estoy aburrida – Dijo, miro a Sonya – Sería como la emoción más fuerte en este caso

Gruñí dejando caer mi cabeza.

– Ya veo – Dije – No se me da leerte las emociones

La vi sonreír compadeciéndose un poco, pero luego con fe – Anda, no te preocupes amiga. Vas a conseguirlo así como conseguiste entrar en mis sueños. Piensa, en un inicio no podías y ahora eres toda una experta en ello. Lo lograras, Liss. Sé que podrás

Sonreí un poco. Ella me regalo una sonrisa llena de fe y antes de poder agradecerle vi a los demás entrar en casa con bolsas en las manos. Me puse en pie y me senté junto a Christian que estaba mirándome preocupado, le dije que todo estaba bien.

Luego de que pusieran la comida en unos platos y en la mesa de centro esperamos unos minutos a Sydney y a Adrian que estaban hablando afuera, cuando no entraban Jill dijo que hablaría con ambos para que entraran y así fue. Algo incómodos se sentaron por separados. Yo mire a Rose preocupada, al parecer ellos realmente estaban peleados. Estaba segura de que todos pensaban que quizá Adrian volvía a tener sentimientos por Rose, era lo más obvio ya que no dejaba de hacer sus comentarios y a Sydney parecían molestarle cada vez más.

– Bien, ahora sí yo leeré – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

Asentí lentamente.

– Capítulo 8 – Eddie leyó.

**Durante los días siguientes, seguí a Christian sin ningún incidente. Y mientras lo hacía, me sentía más y más impaciente.**

– Hay que quemar adrenalina – Dije riendo un poco.

Rose sonrió infantilmente.

**Por un lado, estaba descubriendo que gran parte de ser guardián era esperar.**

– Buuuu – Rose abucheó a Eddie.

– Yo solo leo, son tus pensamientos – Dijo Eddie ofendido.

– Oh cierto – Rose asintió, tomo un puñado de manís y se los lanzó a Eddie volviendo a abuchearle. Dimitri la tomo de la muñeca y le frunció el ceño mientas ella le daba una mirada sin culpa.

– Pareces una niña – Dije en un murmulló.

– Eh, sé lo que sientes – Me apuntó.

**Siempre lo había sabido, pero la realidad era más dura de lo que me había imaginado.**

– Sobretodo porque ella odia esperar – Christian se rió.

– Cállate – Dijo Rose.

**Los guardianes éramos absolutamente esenciales cuando los Strigoi decidían atacar. ¿Pero esos ataques de Strigoi? Eran generalmente raros.**

– Aburrido – Dijo Rose comenzando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

– Realmente está aburrida – Dije de mala gana – Ojalá hubiera intentado eso

– Ya vas a lograrlo, apenas estás iniciando y va a tomar su tiempo – Dijo Christian suavemente.

**El tiempo podía pasar –años podían pasar- sin que un guardián tuviera que verse envuelto en ningún tipo de conflicto.**

– Eso solo si vivimos en la corte y es lo que hacemos – Dijo Rose riendo.

– ¿Has estado comiendo azúcar en grandes cantidades? – Pregunto Christian frunciendo el ceño.

– No – Dijo ella de golpe. Vi a Christian entrecerrarle los ojos a Rose.

– ¿Segura, Rosie? – Pregunto Christian. Rose lo miro infantilmente y luego se rió.

– Yo llamaré al doctor – Dijo Abe sacando su celular. Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo Rose dio un saltó a él tomando el celular y salió corriendo.

– ¡Rose! – La llame pero no me hizo caso.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto Eddie sorprendido.

– La sangre – Murmuro Mia – ¿Recuerdan que el doctor dijo que tenía efectos secundarios según las leyendas?

– Sí, pero… – Me detuve a mitad de la frase y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Rose se encontraba sobre un mueble, saltando despreocupadamente – Oh santo cielos. ¡Rose bájate de ahí!

Me puse en pie y corría ella, sonrió maliciosa y dio un saltó al suelo. Pareció tambalearse y luego cayo sentada riendo como una niña pequeña.

– Ha sido divertido – Dijo riendo.

– Te vas a matar – Dije ayudando a ponerla en pie. Camine devuelta al sofá y la senté, pero ella se puso en pie y al ver mi mirada molesta se sentó de nuevo. La vi arrancar una hoja de la tira cómica de Christian, que se quejo, y hacer un avión de papel.

Abe tardo un tiempo y para cuando termino de hablar se nos acerco. Rose estaba tan aburrida que se había sentado de cabeza en el sillón con los pies colgando por detrás el respaldo.

– ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Janine.

– Él dijo que era «fascinante como la sangre actúa en el cuerpo de Rose» – Abe rodó los ojos – Al parecer se le llama «efecto de personalidad». Según leyendas a algunos dhampirs, cuando al sangre esta por dejar su sistema, el último poco les altera la personalidad, si son muy serios los vuelve alegre y viceversa, en ocasiones depende del momento y de las emociones que sienta el dhampir

– Ella estaba aburrida – Recordé – Y actúa como una niña

– Porque cuando los niños se aburren comienzan a hacer locuras y a saltar por todos lados – Mia señaló – ¿Qué edad creen que simule tener?

– ¿Dos? – Pregunto Eddie riendo.

Rodé los ojos acercándome a Rose – Oye, Rose, ¿qué edad tienes?

Ella parpadeó confundida, miro los dedos de su mano examinándolas por delante y por detrás, luego me alzó cinco dedos sonriendo infantilmente.

– Cinco – Dije, ella asintió frenéticamente.

– Tengo hambre – Sonaba tan infantil y tenía una sonrisa tan ingenua que solo un niño podría dar.

– ¿Cuánto dura el efecto? – Pregunto Christian.

– Lo que dure la sangre en su sistema – Abe la miró preocupado. Yo me puse en cuclillas mientras Rose seguía jugando con el avión de papel hecho con la tira cómica.

– Un minuto – Mia frunció el ceño – ¿Eran tan energética de niña?

– Bueno… – Hice una mueca – Era realmente energética, buena para meterse en problemas, pero también se comportaba como cualquier niño de cinco años

– ¿No le lanzó un libro a su profesor? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Bueno, y eso – Dije tranquila.

– Bien. Ahora tenemos que cuidar de la pequeña Rosie – Dijo Christian suspirando – Suerte Dimitri

– Pero… – Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. Yo fulmine a Christian con la mirada y luego mire a Rose que había desaparecido. Busque con la mirada rápidamente, pero no estaba a la vista.

Christian estaba diciéndole a Dimitri que él era su novio, por lo tanto era quien debía cuidarla y esas cosas, pero Dimitri aseguraba que solo no podría. Ellos estaban tan envueltos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que Rose no estaba. Me fije que el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín trasero estaba abierto y sin decir nada salí.

Vi a Rose corriendo cerca de la piscina hasta que resbaló con un charco de agua y cayó al suelo. La mire sorprendida, no se ponía en pie así que me acerque rápidamente.

– ¿Rose? – Ella me miro con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Me sorprendió verla así ya que ni de niña lloraba cuando se caía. Me incline sonriendo suavemente. Dudando, puse una mano en su cabeza y le sobe con suavidad – Tranquila, no es nada

– Duele – Dijo sin mirarme.

– Lo sé – Sonreí – Pero va a pasar. El dolor no puede hacerte daño, además si lloras no podrás divertirte, ¿cierto?

Ella me miro con sorprendida, parpadeando sonrió. Ella era como una pequeña niña que necesitaba que alguien la cuidara para evitar hacerse daño. No sé que tanto me miraba, pero parecía muy sorprendida, luego de ponerse en pie dio un pequeño salto y sonrió emocionada.

– Me parece que ya te sientes mejor – Sonreí – ¿Qué me dices de ir a leer?

– Odio leer – Gimió.

Yo torcí los labios y sonreí – Pero no vamos a leer, me refiero, ¿quieres escuchar un cuento?

– ¿Un cuento? – Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una sonrisa inocente de ella – ¿De qué trata?

Sonreí – Es sobre una chica, muy parecida a ti, que está pasando por momentos difíciles y ella misma aprende a superarlos con la ayuda de sus amigos

Técnicamente no era tan así, pero no sabía como decirle la verdad. Ella sonrió emocionada y luego corrió devuelta a la casa. Sonreí mientras ella corría tranquilamente, luego pensé en la forma en como me miraba.

– Hey – Christian salió y me miro sonriendo – No sé que le has dicho, pero ahora está saltando en los sillones

Me reí un poco tocando mis codos – Christian, vamos a dentro

Asintió sonriendo. Al entrar vi a Abe regañando a Rose, a Dimitri intentando calmarla y a ella con una mirada tímida que nunca pensé que vería, sobre todo si la regañan. Ella me miro y corrió a mí escondiéndose detrás, sujetaba mi camisa con fuerza y apenas sacaba la cabeza mirando a Abe.

– ¿Qué le has dicho? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

– Nada. Solo que no tiene que estar saltando en los sillones – Dijo Abe. Mire a Rose que me miro preocupada y luego a Abe.

– Pues discúlpate con ella – Me miro sorprendido – Abe, Rose piensa que tiene cinco años por la estúpida sangre que se bebió. Quizá no anda vomitando todo el día, pero tiene un cambio en su personalidad y no puedes regañarla si piensa que tiene cinco años. Es tan tonto. Ella es como una niña pequeña que necesita protección

– Y tú no eres su madre – Me recordó Abe – Eres su amiga

– Sí, pero… – Me quede callada. Era cierto. Yo no era la madre de Rose, lo era Janine, ¿pero ella se atreverá a actuar como una verdadera madre después de dieciocho años? Era como una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

– El viejo es malo – Murmuro Rose, abrazándome – Que no se acerque

– A mí me parece que confía en Lissa – Dijo Christian mirando a Rose – ¿Verdad, Rosie? ¿Confías en Lissa?

Vi a Rose mirar a Christian y asentir. Christian le sonrió apoyándose en sus rodillas.

– ¿Por qué? –

– No lo sé – Dijo ella confundida – Lo siento así

El vínculo. Debía ser que, como Rose puede sentir mis emociones ella piense que es para todos igual, ella siente que puede confiar en mí más que en nadie porque puede sentir mis emociones y aunque nos sabe que significa siente que es muy importante. Estoy segura de eso.

– Bueno, Rosie – Christian le sonrió, la trataba como una niña pequeña, como la edad que ella dijo que tenía. Algo me dice que solo es una oportunidad para llamarla Rosie sin que ella lo golpeé – Entonces, la tía Lissa va a cuidar de ti y no va a dejar que nadie que te haga daño

– Ah, Christian – Lo mire sorprendida. Él me guiñó el ojo y luego miro a Rose.

– Vamos a sentarnos y a escuchar del cuento, ¿sí? – Pregunto él sonriendo.

Ella dio un salto y corrió al sofá nuevamente. Mire a Christian confundida mientras él metía las manos en sus bolsillos de forma despreocupada.

– Ya has escuchado a Abe, no soy su madre – Dije.

– Pero ella te quiere a ti. Confía en ti debido al vínculo. Piensa en esto, Rose no tiene ni idea de que significa sentir tus emociones y es por eso que siente que puede confiar solo en ti – Sonrió Christian tranquilo.

Suspire. Al sentarme en el sofá vi a Rose mirar a Dimitri y luego comentar su altura, él se rió tranquilamente y al igual que Christian comenzó a tratarla como la edad que ella creía tener. Yo le sonreí un poco al verla así, era tan tierno.

Eddie miró el libro y yo le asentí para que siguiera en donde lo dejo.

– ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? – Preguntó Eddie intrigado.

– Sin duda, o eso espero – Dije sonriendo. Tome una caja de jugo y le quite la pajilla, después de insertarla se lo entregue a Rose que me sonrió antes de abrazarme.

**Aunque mis instructores no iban a dejarnos esperando mucho durante este ejercicio, también querían enseñarnos a ser pacientes y lo importante que era no relajarnos tan solo porque no habíamos estado en peligro durante un tiempo.**

– Una chica así es, sin duda, sorprenderte – Adrian sonrió – ¿Verdad Rose?

Ella lo miro algo asustada y se me acerco. Me reí un poco mientras la abrazaba. Rose miro a Eddie curiosa. Adrian suspiro.

**Además estábamos viviendo en las condiciones más estrictas en las que un guardián podría estar: siempre de pie y siempre siendo formales.**

– Que aburrido – Se quejó Rose.

Yo la mire divertida y luego la vi jugar con sus pies.

**Lo más común era que los guardianes que vivían con familias Moroi se comportaran casualmente e hicieran cosas ordinarias en sus casas, cosas como ver televisión –mientras seguían perfectamente conscientes de su deber.**

– Pero tú vives en otra casa y haces tus cosas normales – Dijo Eddie, mirando a Rose que le dio una mirada confundida – Cierto, no sabes de que hablo

– ¿Crees que es buena idea leer así? – Pregunto Dimitri preocupado – Es como si fuera una niña, no entiende nada

– Si tienes una mejor idea, una en la que no estemos siguiéndola como locos para evitar que se haga daño, me gustaría oírla – Dije, pero Dimitri no me dijo nada. Él miro a Rose que le sonreía despreocupada y luego me miro a mí.

– Bien… – Suspiro. Rose se le acerco tranquilamente a Dimitri y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

**Nosotros no podíamos esperar siempre eso, así que teníamos que practicar la forma difícil mientras estábamos en la escuela.**

– Seguramente ella era la única pensaba así, al menos una de pocos – Dijo Adrian apuntando a Rose que seguía jugando distraídamente.

**Mi nivel de paciencia no lo estaba haciendo tan bien en esta espera, pero mi frustración tenía que ver más que con mis ansias de acción.**

– Ahora ni siquiera podemos preguntarle nada – Dijo Jill mirando a Rose.

– Vamos, podrá pensar que tiene cinco años, pero sabe perfectamente de que hablamos. ¿Verdad, Rose? – Pregunto Mia. Rose dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Mia fijamente, luego se escondió detrás de Dimitri.

– Ah, la asustado – Dije con ternura. Ella me miro y luego me sonrió ampliamente.

– Que cómico – Se burló Eddie.

Es cierto, era un poco cómico. Rose tenía la misma estatura de siempre, la misma edad y la misma apariencia, pero su mentalidad parecía que había cambiado por completo. Realmente parecía una niña pequeña, ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que su edad y su estatura o su apariencia no coincidían con la mentalidad que parecía tener.

**Estaba desesperada por probarme a mí misma, por arreglar las cosas por no haber reaccionado cuando Stan nos atacó.**

Rose dejó escapar un grito asustada, pero le sonreí.

– Tranquila, no es verdad – Mentí. Ella me miro fijamente y luego sacudió la cabeza. Olvide el vínculo – Quiero decir, es una historia Rose, no sucederá nada malo

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunto.

Asentí.

**No había tenido más visiones de Mason y había decidido que lo que había visto realmente era inducido por la fatiga y el estrés.**

– Pero era cierto – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– ¿Ver qué cosa? – Pregunto Rose sin mirarnos, estaba jugando con un jugo en caja sin abrir. Mire el que estaba abierto en la mesa y lo sacudí solo para darme cuenta de que estaba vacío.

– ¿Quieres tomar más? – Pregunte. Ella me miro y me entrego la caja.

– La respuesta a tu pregunta, no te preocupes – Jill sonrió – No es nada

Después de abrir la caja se la entregue y ella bebió un poco para luego hacer una mueca con el rostro. Me reí, dado que el jugo era de naranja y debía estar un poco ácido.

**Eso me hacía feliz porque esas eran razones mucho más aceptables que la locura o la ineptitud.**

– Pudo haberlo dicho como excusa – Dijo Adrian mirándonos.

– Pero aún sería algo poco creíble – Razonó Christian.

**Pero ciertas cosas no me estaban haciendo feliz.**

– Es tan triste – Murmuró Rose mirando el libro – Ella se sentía tan mal e impotente…

La mire confundida, no me miro, miraba su jugo de hecho mientras hablaba inocentemente. Eddie, confundido, siguió leyendo.

**Cuando Christian y yo nos reunimos con Lissa después de clase, yo podía sentir preocupación y rabia irradiando de ella.**

Mire a Rose enseguida. Ella menciono impotencia y sentirse mal, no preocupación y rabia, pero aún así, tal vez ella si sabe todo lo que está escrito en el libro, pero el efecto secundario de la sangre le impide actuar madura y por eso se comporta como una niña.

**Era solo el vínculo que me daba información. Aparentemente ella estaba bien. Eddie y Christian, que estaban hablando sobre algo entre ellos, y no notaron nada.**

– Bueno, no todos podemos sentir las emociones de los demás – Dijo Christian de mala gana. Rose lo miro y él a ella.

– ¿Estás molesto? – Pregunto suavemente.

– No – Dijo rápidamente Christian – Para nada. No te preocupes, Rosie

Rose sonrió ansiosa luego de que Christian le dijera aquello. Mire a Christian sorprendida, aunque con una sonrisa, él me miro confundido.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto. Tenía un brazo en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí y una pierna doblada sobre el asiento, debajo de la otra. Yo estaba sentada a su lado tranquilamente. Rose al otro lado mío junto con Dimitri que jugaba con ella.

– Pensé que actuabas así solo por el placer de molestarla. Ya sabes, normalmente no le gusta que le digas Rosie – Sonreí con dulzura – Pero veo que no es así

– Claro que así es. ¿Cuándo has tenido la oportunidad de llamarla así sin que se enoje? – Pregunto divertido.

– Ella no se estaba molestando o al menos no lo hacía visible. Te gusta tratarla como si fuera una niña porque lo encuentras tierno – Murmure. Él sonrió divertido y luego me besó en los labios.

**Yo me acerque a ella y la abracé mientras caminábamos.**

– ¿Eso se puede? – Adrian cuestionó.

Mire a Rose, al ver que no iba a responder bruscamente o como si fuera obvio, como lo haría de costumbre, yo asentí.

"**Está bien. Todo va a estar bien". Yo sabía lo que la tenía tan molesta: Víctor. **

– ¿Víctor? – Rose frunció el ceño y por un segundo me pareció ver que era la misma chica de dieciocho años, no una que pensaba que tenía cinco años. Pero no fue sino hasta que Dimitri la calmó que volvió a brillar como una niña pequeña.

Torcí los labios pensativa.

**Habíamos decidido que Christian –a pesar de su decisión de "hacerse cargo de las cosas"- probablemente no era la mejor elección para que lográramos entrar al juicio de Víctor.**

– Sin duda que no – Sonreí – Aunque tenías buenas intenciones

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Christian sonreía tranquilamente.

– Bah, seguro habría metido la pata como siempre –

Ambos nos miramos y luego a Rose que estaba tranquila tomando de su jugo aún. Yo la mire sorprendida, sí, la sangre en el sistema digestivo de Rose le impide actuar como de costumbre, pero es consciente de quien es ella en realidad y que edad tiene. Christian no dijo nada ofensivo o sarcástico, como lo haría siempre, pero estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

**Así que Lissa actuó como diplomática un día y muy educadamente habló con Alberta sobre las posibilidades de que nosotros asistiéramos como testigos.**

– ¿Eso es sarcasmo? – Pregunto Eddie mirando a Rose que se encogió despreocupada y confundida.

Me reí un poco.

**Alberta le había dicho, igualmente educada, que eso estaba fuera de discusión.**

– Pensaré que no fue así – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Creo que si pudieras explicarle las cosas –por qué es tan importante- ellos nos dejarían ir" ella me murmuró a mí.**

– Eso podría servir – Jill asintió.

"**Rose, no puedo dormir… Yo sigo pensando en eso. ¿Qué pasará si él queda libre? ¿Qué pasa si de verdad lo dejan libre?"**

– Dijiste que se parecía a mi – Rose me miro inocentemente – No que se llamaba como yo

Estaba por decir algo, pero Dimitri se me adelanto.

– Eso es porque esa chica es especial. Piensa como tú y tú como ella, como si fueran la misma persona – Sonrió ligeramente – Un cuento hecho a tu medida

Los ojitos de Rose brillaron de una forma tan tierna y no pude evitar pensar en ella con una sonrisa.

**Su voz tembló y había en ella una antigua vulnerabilidad que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Ese tipo de cosas usualmente hacían sonar mis campanas, pero esta vez, me trajo una rara colección de recuerdos, del pasado, de cuando Lissa dependía tanto de mí.**

Sonreí un poco. De un modo u otro siempre había dependido de Rose para todo, ella me cuidaba, me protegía y me hacía reír cuando estaba mal, sobre todo después del accidente. Yo había pensado que me había quedado sola, mis padres y mi hermano estaba muerto, no tenía más familiares salvo Víctor, que entonces parecía ser un tío agradable para mí, pero no era lo mismo. Hasta que ese día Rose me regalo una sonrisa que decía claramente «no estás sola» y yo supe entonces que era verdad, Rose siempre iba a estar conmigo.

Igual que ahora. Mirándola con esa mirada de niña pequeña, era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Ella actuaba como una pequeña niña de cinco años que necesitaba alguien que la cuidara, alguien que la protegiera, alguien de quien depender. Ésa iba a ser yo. Yo la iba a cuidar hasta que volviera a ser la misma chica de antes.

**Yo estaba feliz de ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto y quería estar segura de que continuara así. Apreté mi brazo, difícil de hacer mientras seguíamos caminando.**

– Ahora es más que fuerte – Christian sonrió.

– Supongo que he tenido muchas cosas que me han hecho fortalecerme – Sonreí – Una de ellas está aquí a mi lado

Mire a Rose y mi sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido extrañado, ella se estaba intentando lamer el codo. Cuando notó que la miraba me sonrió inocentemente. Me reí un poco.

– Aunque, quise referirme a la chica de dieciocho años y no de cinco – Me reí un poco.

Todos se rieron también.

"**Él no quedará libre" dije como una fiera. "Vamos a ir a la corte. Me voy a asegurar de eso. Tú sabes que nunca permitiría que te pasara algo"**

– Me pregunto si ahora pensaría lo mismo – Dijo Eddie levantando una ceja. Se puso en pie, miro a Rose y luego me pellizco a mí.

– Auch – Me froté el brazo y lo siguiente que supe fue que Rose había lanzado su caja de jugo a la cabeza de Eddie. Él la miro sorprendido y luego se sentó.

– Sí, aún es así – Asintió Dimitri riendo.

**Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Eso es lo que amo de ti. No tienes idea de cómo vas a lograr que vayamos a la corte, pero estás dispuesta a hacerlo todo para hacerme sentir mejor".**

– Ah, eso es tan dulce – Dijo Adrian – Lastima que fui yo quien los llevó

– Adrian – Suavicé – No lo arruines

Él bufó. Rose miro a Adrian despreocupada y luego abrazo a Dimitri.

"**¿Está funcionando?"**

"**Sí"**

– Lo que sea por ti, Liss – Dijo Rose suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yo la mire confundida, pero con una sonrisa.

**La preocupación seguía en ella, pero su distracción disminuyó un poco sus efectos. Además, a pesar de que ella se rió de mi osada promesa, mis palabras realmente la habían reconfortado.**

– Vamos. Yo sabía que ella probablemente no iba a poder, pero me alegraba escuchar eso – Dije al ver que todos me miraron.

– Supongo que Rose no conoce los limites – Dijo Abe mirando a su hija. Rose tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Dimitri y abrazaba su brazo acurrucada. Él no se movía, pero le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

**Desafortunadamente, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que Lissa tenía otras razones para sentirse frustrada.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Todos me miraron intrigados.

Yo me encogí despreocupada.

**Ella estaba esperando que sus medicinas salieran de su sistema y le permitieran acceder libremente a su magia.**

– Ya veo – Murmuraron algunos.

**Estaba allí –las dos podíamos sentirlo- pero ella no podía tocarla.**

– Es tan intangible e inalcanzable – Dije. Luego mire a Rose – Como sus emociones

– Seguramente lo lograras luego – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

**Pasaron tres días y nada había cambiado para ella. Lo sentía por ella, pero mi preocupación más grande era su estado mental que hasta ahora estaba bien.**

– Realmente me alegro de tenerla. La forma en como se preocupa es tan lindo – Dije sonriendo.

– Supongo que es bueno tener a alguien cuidándote todo el día – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

"**No sé que pasa" se quejó ella. Casi habíamos llegado al área común. Lissa y Christian tenían planes para ver una película. Yo me preguntaba que tan difícil sería para mi ver la película y seguir alerta. "parece que debería ser capaz de hacer algo, pero aún no puedo. Estoy frenada."**

– Odio la impotencia – Murmure.

– Lo sabemos. Lo hemos notado conforme avanza el libro – Dijo Eddie despreocupado.

"**Puede que no sea tan malo" dije, alejándome de Lissa para observar el camino.**

**Ella me dio una mirada lamentándose.**

"**Eres tan paranoica. Creí que ese era mi trabajo"**

– ¿Qué? – Dije cuando todos me miraron – Ella no puede cuidarme por siempre

– Pero lo hace – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Aún con cinco años de edad – Dijo Eddie frotándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

"**Hey, cuidarte es mi trabajo"**

– Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será – Dije mirando a Rose. Parpadeé sorprendida. Se había quedado dormida.

– Me parece que la adrenalina le fue al máximo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Se despertará dentro de poco – Dije tranquilamente, estaba muy segura de eso.

"**De hecho, es mi trabajo" dijo Eddie, en una rara demostración de buen humor.**

– ¡EH! ¡Yo soy divertido! –

Luego de que Eddie alzara la voz todos permanecimos en silencio, quietos, sin movernos ni respirar. Rose estaba por despertarse, yo sabía que sí. Eddie hizo una mueca preocupado y luego Rose apenas se movió.

– No alces tanto la voz – Me quejé – Déjala dormir

– Lo siento – Dijo Eddie, mirando el libro nuevamente.

"**Ninguno de los dos debería preocuparse" dijo ella. "No acerca de esto"**

– Como si pudieras evitar que Rose dejara de preocuparse por ti – Se rió Mia.

– Lo sé – Suspire.

**Christian deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura. "Tú eres más impaciente que Rose. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es-"**

– ¿Es? – Sydney lo miro intrigado.

Christian se encogió – Eddie está leyendo

**Fue un déjà vu.**

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó Viktoria intrigada.

Eddie sonrió.

**Stan salió de un bosquecillo de pinos y atrapó a Lissa, envolviendo su brazo en el torso y acercándola a él. Mi cuerpo respondió inmediatamente, sin dudar nunca mientras yo me apresuraba a "salvarla"**

– Y ahí está. La razón de porque no puede estar con otros Moroi – Señaló Christian – Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, ¿verdad Rosie?

– No la despiertes – Murmure.

Él sonrió.

– Como digas, mamá – Dijo riendo.

Rodé los ojos – No soy su mamá. Solo me preocupo por ella

Christian sonrió divertido y luego asintió con la cabeza.

**El único problema fue que Eddie reacciono inmediatamente también, y él estaba más cerca, lo que lo puso adelante de mí. Yo circule alrededor, tratando de entrar en acción, pero la forma en que ellos estaba peleando, hizo que no lograra ser un parte efectiva de la batalla.**

– Es una pena haber interrumpido – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Habría sido divertido ver a Rose rompiéndole el rostro a Stan

– Lo sé – Dijo Christian casi emocionado – Esa si habría sido una buena batalla

**Eddie se acercó a Stan por un lado, furioso y eficiente, quitando su brazo de Lissa con una fuerza lo suficiente poderosa para arrancárselo.**

– Podría haberle dado un buen golpe – Murmuro Rose mirándonos cansada, apenas despierta – ¿verdad que sí?

– Sí cariño – Dije acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Ella bostezó.

**La apariencia delgada de Eddie a menudo ocultaba lo musculoso que realmente era.**

Eddie sonrió con orgullo alzando ambos brazos para parecer más poderoso y nosotros nos reímos.

– Que no se te suba a la cabeza – Dijo Christian riendo.

**La mano de Stan alcanzo un lado de la cara de Eddie clavándole las uñas, pero fue lo suficiente para que Lissa pudiera quedar libre y correr para unirse a Christian detrás de mí.**

– Y todos buscando protección con la chica peligrosa – Dijo Mia riendo.

**Con ella fuera del camino, me moví hacia un lado, esperando ayudarlo, pero no hubo necesidad. Sin fallar un poco, él alcanzó a Stan y lo tiro al suelo. Medio segundo después, la estaca de práctica de Eddie estaba sobre el corazón de Stan.**

– Uy habría sido bueno que se la enterraras – Dijo Adrian entre dientes ganándose mirada de todos – ¿Qué? Seguramente es algo que ella habría dicho, ¿verdad?

Rose lo miro confundida y luego me miro a mí. Sacudí la cabeza y ella no dijo nada.

**Stan se rió, genuinamente complacido. "Buen trabajo, Castile"**

– Sí. Lo has hecho bien o eso imagino – Dimitri sonrió y los demás guardianes asintieron.

**Eddie retiró su estaca y ayudó al instructor a pararse.**

– Mascota del profesor – Se burló Adrian.

– No comiences – Rodó los ojos Eddie.

**Cuando pasó la acción, pude ver que tan golpeada y morada estaba la cara de Stan.**

– Seguro que a ti no le habría importado desfigurar su rostro – Dijo Christian riendo – ¿Verdad Rosie?

Rose lo miro confundida, pero asintió. Le di un golpe a Christian por lo que le estaba diciendo a Rose. Daba igual si es algo normal que ella haría, pero mientras ella pensara que tenía cinco años prefería que Christian no le dijera cierto tipo de cosas.

Él se rió despreocupado.

**Los ataques para los novatos podían tener un par de días de distancia, pero para nuestros guardianes eran peleas diarias durante este ejercicio. Todos ellos estaban soportando muchos abusos, pero ellos lo soportaban con gracia y de buen humor.**

– Pobre Dimitri, tuvo que soportar los ataques – Dije riendo. Él sonrió un poco.

– Fue bueno ver como progresaban todos – Sonrió Dimitri.

– Sobre todo Rose, ¿eh? – Sonreí divertida. Él no dijo nada, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras, Rose estaba tranquilamente jugando con una aplicación en el celular.

"**Gracias señor" dijo Eddie. Él se veía complacido pero no condescendiente. **

– Eres aburrido, Eddie – Se quejó Christian.

– Lo que sea – Rodó los ojos Eddie.

"**Yo sería más fuerte y rápido si fuera un Strigoi, por supuesto, pero lo juro, tú podrías haber alcanzado a uno de ellos con tu velocidad"**

Eddie sonrió con orgullo. Yo me reí, pero Rose le abucheó de nuevo lanzándole manís. Me reí rodeándola por los brazos y acercándola más a mí.

– No hagas eso – Dije suavemente. Ella sonrió infantilmente se acurruco a mí lado.

**Stan miró a Lissa. "¿Estás bien?"**

"**Bien" dijo ella, con un brillo en su cara. Podía sentir que ella de verdad había disfrutado de la emoción. Su adrenalina estaba al máximo.**

– Al menos se olvido de lo de Víctor por un instante – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

Sonreí divertida.

**La sonrisa de Stan se desvaneció cuando me miro a mí. "Y usted- ¿usted que estaba haciendo?"**

– Stan le tiene mala a Rose – Se burló Adrian.

– Pobre Rose – Dije riendo. Rose me miro confundida – Oh, la chica del libro

Ella asintió confundida.

**Yo lo miré, atónita con su fuerte tono. Fue lo mismo que dijo la última vez.**

– Ese tipo es realmente molesto. Pobre Rosie – Dijo Christian riendo, y eso llamo la atención de Rose que lo miro confundida – No eres tú

Rose no dijo nada, seguía recargada contra mí.

"**¿Qué quiere decir?" Exclamé. "¡No me congelé ni nada esta vez! Estaba lista para apoyarlo, buscando una oportunidad para unirme a él"**

– Eso debe contar – Dijo Sydney tranquila.

"**Sí" estuvo de acuerdo. "Ese es exactamente el problema. Usted estaba tan ansiosa por hacer parte de la pelea que se olvido de los dos Moroi que estaban detrás suyo. Ellos podrían haber dejado de existir en lo que usted le concierne. Usted estaba en campo abierto y tenía que estar con ellos."**

– Ok. No quiero ser el abogado de Rose, pero Stan se equivoca – Dijo Christian alzando las manos – Si hubiera un Strigoi, Rose lo habría sentido incluso antes de pisar el área

– Es cierto, pero no es bueno confiarse de lo que ella puede hacer – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo – Aunque de cierto modo es verdad lo que dices Christian

**Di un paso adelante y lo mire, olvidándome de lo que era apropiado.**

– Cómo si eso fuera a importar – Rodó los ojos Abe – En lo que a mí concierne ese guardián podría ser despedido con una sola llamada

– Abe… – Dije.

"**Eso no es justo. De haber estado en el mundo real bajo el ataque de un Strigoi, usted no puede decirme que otro guardián no se hubiera apresurado a hacer lo que pudiera para eliminar al Strigoi tan rápido como fuera posible"**

– Él es cruel con ella – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí un poco.

"**Usted probablemente tiene razón" dijo Stan. "Pero usted no estaba pensando en eliminarlo eficientemente. Usted no considero dejar expuesto su Moroi. Usted estaba pensando en hacer algo rápido para redimirse"**

– Atrapada – Dijeron Eddie y Adrian riendo, pero dejaron de hacerlo y suspiraron de mala gana cuando Rose no los miro molesta o se defendió.

"**¿Qu- qué? ¿No le parece que está haciendo muchas suposiciones? Usted me está calificando por lo que piensa que fue mi motivación. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de lo que estoy pensando?" Ni yo misma lo sabía la mitad del tiempo.**

– Eso puede explicar porque nunca piensa antes de hablar – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**Instinto" Respondió él misteriosamente.**

– Eso no siempre puede ser verdad. Nunca debes confiarte – Dijo Janine seria.

**Tomo un pequeño cuaderno y escribió algunas notas en el. Entrecerré mis ojos, deseando ver a través del cuaderno y descifrar lo que estaba escribiendo sobre mí.**

– Es una pena no saberlo – Suspiró Adrian.

**Cuando terminó, deslizo el cuaderno de nuevo en su abrigo y se despidió de todos. "Nos vemos después"**

– Tonto – Bufó Rose. Me reí un poco.

**Lo vimos alejarse en el campo nevado hacia el gimnasio donde entrenamos los dhampir. Mi boca estaba aún abierta y no pude decir una sola palabra al principio.**

– Vaya, Rose se quedo sin habla – Se rió Eddie. Mire a Rose y vi que estaba jugando con sus manos como si fueran una mariposa.

Sonreí divertida.

**¿Cuándo iba a terminar con estas personas? Estaba siendo reprobada una y otra vez por estúpidos aspectos técnicos que no tenían nada que ver con mi desempeño en el mundo real.**

– De hecho es esos aspectos técnicos decidirán la vida de ella y de su moroi – Dijo Janine con cierto brillo en los ojos, pero al ver a Rose jugar – Aunque…

– Solo está actuando como una pequeña niña – Dije tranquilamente mientras Rose seguía jugando – ¿Verdad, Rosie?

– Repiten mucho eso de "verdad, Rosie" – Dijo Mia riendo.

– Lo sé – Dije despreocupada.

"**Eso ni siquiera fue justo. ¿Cómo puede juzgarme por lo que él cree que yo estaba pensando?"**

– Sí, es cierto – Dijo Mia desinteresada.

**Eddie se encogió de hombros mientras continuamos nuestro viaje hacia los dormitorios. "Él puede pensar lo que quiera. Es nuestro instructor"**

– Eddie – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué? – Se encogió a la defensiva.

"**Sí, ¡pero me va a dar otra mala nota! La experiencia de campo de no tiene sentido si no puede mostrarle la forma en que nosotros pelearíamos contra un Strigoi real. No puedo creerlo. Soy buena –realmente buena. ¿Cómo diablos puedo estar reprobando esto?"**

– Y es ahí en donde la oscuridad empieza a hacer su efecto sin que nadie lo note – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– ¿Oscuridad? – Rose parecía preocupada. Yo le sonreí.

– No le hagas caso – Dije tranquilamente mientras le revolvía el cabello. Ella se encogió un poco, pero me sonrió.

– Me parece que tienes madera para cuidar de niños pequeños – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa.

– Ella no estaría haciéndolo si actuarias como su padre – Dijo Adrian. Abe lo fulmino con la mirada y Adrian tragó saliva – ¿Pero qué puedo saber yo si no soy padre?

Mire a Janine que no le quitaba la mirada a Rose que nuevamente estaba jugando con sus manos como si fueran una mariposa. Estaba tan distraída que no notó que la estaban observando.

**Nadie tenía una respuesta real para eso, pero Lissa dijo incomoda. "Bueno… sin importar si fue justo o no, él tiene razón en algo: estuviste fantástico, Eddie."**

– Gracias – Dijo Eddie con orgullo. Nuevamente el maní aterrizo en su rostro. Yo mire a Rose y ella dejo un puñado en el regazo de Dimitri mientras él la miraba divertido por como ella intentaba inculparlo a él.

– Rose – La regañe. Ella me miro sorprendida por la forma en como le hablaba y le había alzado el tono de voz, parecía una niña regañada, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se sentía culpable y solo lo fingía – No hagas eso de nuevo. ¿Me escuchaste?

– Pero… –

No cedí con la mirada severa que le daba y ella abrazo a Dimitri como si él pudiera evitar que yo la regañara. Le fulmine con la mirada y no dijo nada. Entonces Rose se puso en pie, me saco la lengua y salió corriendo.

– Uhg Rose – Me puse en pie y la seguí. _"Desde cuando aquí me convertí en su madre. Por Dios, y yo pensé que iba a ser sencillo"_.

– Vete – Ella se lanzó sobre una cama flotante sobre la piscina al centro para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Me quede en la orilla mirándola – No quiero verte

– Vamos Rose, no quise gritarte, pero no está bien que hagas eso. Eddie no merece que le lances maní – Dije suavemente – Vamos a dentro

– Vete – repitió, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando sus manos en el hueco que estás forman. Me miraba molesta – Fuiste mala conmigo

– Rosie – Dije suavemente – Por favor pequeña, no quise ser mala contigo

– No – Dijo obstinada – No iré contigo

– Cariño… – Suavicé un poco. Ella seguía allí sentada sin querer acercarse a mí. No podía meterme al agua, iba a quedar toda mojada, pero Rose no tenía ni la menor intención de venir así que no me quedo de otra. Me metí a la piscina y nade hacia la cama inflable, ella comenzó a moverse para acercarse a la orilla pero la alcancé antes y detuve la cama a unos metros de la orilla, cosa de que no pudiera irse.

– ¡Déjame sola! – Dijo ella enojada. Intento mover la cama hacia otro lado causando que el agua salpicara sobre mi rostro. Mi cabello quedo mojado y mi maquillaje se corrió, pero me negué a enojarme para no regañarla y que se enojara conmigo también.

– Por favor, Rose. Ya me tiré a la piscina por ti, ¿qué más quieres? Enserio lamento enojarme cariño – Dije suavemente, quitando algunos mechones de mi cabello que estaban en mi rostro tapándome mi visión – Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, ¿sí?

Ella me miro, sorprendentemente culpable. Me sorprendió, mucho, porque Rose no era el tipo de chica que se sentía culpable después de algo así.

– Por favor – Sonreí un poco. Ella sonrió y asintió. Nade devuelta a la orilla con ella detrás de mí sobre la balsa. Una vez que salí de la piscina mi ropa goteo terriblemente. Rose me miro sonriendo infantilmente y yo le di un abrazo mientras caminábamos – Dios, me das más problemas que con dieciocho años

– Solo tengo cinco – Gimió ella mientras caminábamos hacia dentro.

– Lo sé. Lo sé – Sonreí tranquilamente. Al entrar en la casa algunos me miraron sorprendidos. Rose corrió hacia el sofá al lado de Christian. Yo alcé un dedo y luego me fui a cambiar de ropa.

Baje con una toalla en mi cabeza para secar mi cabello. Como Rose estaba jugando con Christian yo me senté al lado de Dimitri que me sonreía.

– Lo haces bien – Dijo suavemente.

– ¿Sí? Me volverá loca. Era mejor cuando ella pensaba que tenía dieciocho años – Dije riendo ligeramente mientras sacudía mi cabello – Y tú también lo has hecho bien. Se divierte contigo. Parece que realmente tienes talento para los niños

Dimitri asintió con la cabeza.

– Eddie sigue antes de que le dé un ataque a ella – Dije mortificada.

Eddie se rió.

**Mire a Eddie y me sentí mal por hacer que mi propio drama le robara la atención a su triunfo.**

– Ah que linda, Rose – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– ¿Eh? – Rose le miró confundida.

**Estaba enojada, realmente enojada –pero la equivocación de Stan era solo mi problema.**

– Que bien. A menos admite que nosotros no teníamos por qué estar involucrados – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**La actuación de Eddie fue brillante, y todos lo felicitamos tanto en el camino de vuelta que podía ver como se sonrojaban sus mejillas.**

Jill le dio una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

**O tal vez era solo el frío.**

– Que manera de arruinarlo – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Como fuera, me sentía feliz por él.**

– Ah. Yo también me siento feliz por ti, Rose. Has demostrado ser la mejor de todos hasta ahora – Eddie la miro, pero Rose ni siquiera le hizo caso ya que se encontraba acurrucada con Christian, su cabeza descansaba en el regazo y sus piernas estaban sobre el sofá. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

– Me parece que ha quemado toda la adrenalina corriendo – Dije riendo un poco. Dimitri sonrió quitándose la gabardina para cubrirla. Le sonreí y luego a Christian que la miraba con cariño. Al verme esbozo una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos.

– Trata de no despertarla de nuevo – Dije mirando a Eddie.

– Bien – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

**Nos sentamos en el lounge, complacidos de que nadie más lo había ocupado- y de que estaba cálido y acogedor. Cada uno de los dormitorios tenía uno de estos enormes lounge, y estaban llenos con películas y juegos y montones de cómodos sillones y sofás.**

– Ah que comodidad – Dije sonriendo.

– Vamos, esta casa es igual de cómoda – Abe sonrió.

– En todo caso – Dijo Mia riendo.

**Estaban disponibles para los estudiantes solo durante algunos periodos de tiempo. Los fines de semana estaban abiertos todo el tiempo, pero durante la semana, ellos tenían los horarios limitados –supuestamente para animarnos a hacer nuestras tareas.**

– Vaya, Rose piensa como si estuviera explicándole algo a alguien – Dijo Jill sonriendo ligeramente.

– Así parece – La mire con una sonrisa, dormida aún realmente sin energías para seguir jugando.

**Eddie y yo revisamos la habitación e hicimos un plan, entonces tomamos nuestras posiciones. Parada contra la pared, observaba el sofá en el que Lissa y Christian estaban acostados con una envidia considerable.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo – Dijo Adrian con un gruñido – Siempre celosa de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué hay de nosotros? También podemos sentir celos

– Adrian, más bajo – Dije frunciendo el ceño – La vas a despertar

Él miro a Rose. Yo pude ver la mirada que Sydney le daba a ambos, no sé que habrán hablado, pero no parecía que fueran a arreglarse.

**Pensé que la película me iba a distraer de mi estado obligado de alerta, pero de hecho, fueron mis propios sentimientos agitados los que mantuvieron mi mente girando.**

– ¿Y eso como por qué? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Está dormida – Recordé. Eddie asintió y leyó.

**No podía creer que Stan hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Él incluso había admitió que en el calor en la batalla, cualquier guardián hubiera tratado de meterse en la pelea.**

– No puedo creer que siguiera dándole vueltas a eso – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Para ella era importante – Dije tranquila, sonriendo.

**Su argumento sobre mis motivos ulteriores, sobre mí buscando la gloria eran absurdos.**

– Sí. Rose no es de ese tipo de chica, al menos no después de lo sucedido en Spokane – Dije suavemente.

– Es verdad – Coincidió Dimitri.

**Tal vez ellos estaban preocupados de que fuera buena protegiéndola solo a ella y no a otros Moroi.**

– Eso podría ser cierto – Dijo la madre de Rose sonriendo – La idea era que aprendiera a proteger a los demás Moroi, con quienes no tiene un vínculo

– Ella no puede escucharte – Dijo Eddie mirando a Rose.

Janine asintió.

**-Yo deje morir a Mason después de todo, ¿verdad? Tal vez la prueba real aquí era si yo tenía que ser reemplazada.**

– Ok, se está yendo por un mal pensamiento – Dijo Dimitri preocupado.

**Después de todo, ¿quién era yo realmente? Una novata cualquiera. Ella es la princesa Dragomir. Ella siempre tendrá protección –y esa protección no tenía por qué venir de mí.**

– Oh no – Dijo la madre de Rose sorprendida. Yo también lo estaba, la oscuridad había hecho que Rose volviera a pensar erróneo. Es decir, si es cierto, era la princesa y ahora la reina, puedo tener la seguridad que quisiera, pero es obvio que yo solo quiero a Rose. En ella encuentro más protección que en cien guardianes.

**El vínculo era irrelevante si al final privaban que yo era incompetente.**

– De cierto modo es verdad – Dijo Christian preocupado – Pero Rose no es incompetente

Asentí con seguridad.

**La entrada de Adrian puso mi paranoia en espera.**

– Por nada – Adrian sonrió con superioridad.

– Rose no puede oírte – Recordé.

– Es igual – Sonrió despreocupado.

**Él se desplazo en la habitación oscura, guiñando un ojo mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de mí.**

– Ah ya estamos de nuevo con su coqueteo – Se quejó Christian.

**Ya había anticipado que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él apareciera.**

– Yo sabía que ella siempre pensaba en mí – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

– Adrian – Se quejó Sydney, ya cansada de lo mismo. Vi a Adrian mirarla despreocupado.

**Creo que nosotros éramos su único entretenimiento en la escuela.**

– A mí me parece que solo lo era ella – Dijo Mia rodando los ojos.

– ¿Ustedes que saben? Yo era un hombre enamorado nada más – Adrian sonrió despreocupado.

– Eddie sigue – Dije cansada.

**O tal vez no, a juzgar por el fuerte olor a alcohol que lo rodeaba.**

– Como de costumbre – Dijeron todos.

"**¿Estás sobrio?" Le pregunte cuando la película terminó.**

– Es raro verlo sobrio – Comente divertida.

"**Lo suficientemente sobrio. ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes?"**

**Adrian no me había visitado en mis sueños desde la noche del jardín. También había detenido en cierto modo su coqueteo descarado conmigo.**

– Ah, pero no te duro por mucho tiempo – Adrian sonrió.

– Está dormida – Recordó Christian – Y ya deja de coquetearle. Es molesto. Ella sale con Dimitri y tú con Sydney

– Dudo realmente eso último – Dijo Sydney molesta.

Dimitri también parecía molesto con Adrian también. Rose tenía razón con eso de su coqueteo descarado, incluso ahora ya se vuelve molesto para todos.

**La mayoría de sus visitas eran ahora para trabajar con Lissa o para escapar de su aburrimiento.**

– Ella está insinuando que no tengo vida social – Dijo Adrian.

– Porque no la tienes – Dijo Mia despreocupada.

**Le contamos de nuestro encuentro con Stan, reviviendo la valentía de Eddie y dejando a un lado mi baja calificación.**

– Es una pena que no me hayan contado algo tan divertido, pero ahora lo sé – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"**Buen trabajo" dijo Adrian. "Parece que te ganaste una herida de guerra también" Él señalo un lado de la cara de Eddie donde las rojas marcas de la uñas de Stan brillaron para nosotros.**

– Pobre Eddie – Jill le revolvió el cabello divertida.

Eddie se rió un poco antes de volver a leer.

**Eddie toco con cuidado su mejilla. "Apenas lo siento"**

– Intenta hacerse el fuerte – Christian se rió.

– Hablaba en serio – Dijo Eddie con seriedad.

**Lissa se inclino hacia adelante estudiándolo. "Tú te hiciste eso protegiéndome"**

"**Yo me hice eso tratando de aprobar mi experiencia de campo" él bromeo.**

– Entre broma y broma… – Sonreí divertida.

– No hablaba en serio – Eddie se rió – No fue nada así que no fue nada

"**No te preocupes por eso"**

Abrí los ojos ansiosa. Recordaba lo que sucedió entonces.

**Y ahí fue cuando paso. Lo vi alcanzarla. Esa compasión y la urgencia innegable de ayudar a otros que tan a menudo la invadían. Ella no soportaba ver el dolor, ella no podía soportar verlo cuando sabía que podía hacer algo.**

– Lissa siempre ha estado preocupada por los demás. Eso es lo bueno de ella – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

Sonreí guiñándole un ojo.

**Sentí el poder creciendo en ella, un glorioso sentimiento que hacía mis pulgares temblar. Estaba experimentando de la misma forma que ella. Era fuego y dicha. Intoxicante. Ella se estiró y toco la cara de Eddie… y las marcas desaparecieron.**

– Alcancé la magia – Dije sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes cuando no tenía a alguien que me dijera con orgullo que lo había hecho. Rose dormía y aunque estuviera despierta tampoco lo haría porque actuaba como una niña.

**Ella dejo caer su mano, y la euforia del espíritu se desvaneció de las dos.**

– Ustedes tienen un terrible vocabulario – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Hijo de puta" dijo Adrian. "Tú no estabas mintiendo a cerca de eso" Él miro la mejilla de Eddie. "No quedo una maldita marca de su herida"**

– ¿Por qué habría de mentir? – Levante una ceja.

Adrian alzó los hombros despreocupado.

**Lissa se paró y se hundió de nuevo en el sofá. Apoyó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. "Lo hice, aún puedo hacerlo".**

– Y puedes hacer muchas cosas más – Dijo Sonya sonriendo. Hizo un ademán hacia Rose refiriéndose al vínculo. Asentó con determinación. Yo iba a desbloquear los sentimientos de Rose para que pudieran alcanzarme.

"**Claro que puedes" dijo Adrian. "Ahora tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo"**

– Fue agotador aprender – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Ella abrió sus ojos. "No es tan fácil"**

– Y vaya que no lo fue – Adrian suspiro.

"**Oh, ahora veo" dijo él en un tono exagerado. "Tú me persigues como loca para que te enseñe a ver auras y caminar en sueños, pero ahora no revelas tus propios secretos"**

– Eso es chantaje – Dijo Mikhail frunciendo el ceño.

– Eh, no consigues nada solo con una sonrisa bonita como la mía – Dijo Adrian encogiéndose de hombros – A veces necesitas llegar más allá

– Ya te voy a hacer yo llegar más allá – Dijo Christian molesto.

"**No es un «no lo haré»" Ella respondió. "Es un «no puedo»"**

– Basura – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Claro que podías

– Sin duda prefiero cuando Rose me apoya – Dije – No se ofendan

– ¿Por qué habría de ofendernos a nosotros? – Pregunto Eddie levantando una ceja.

Me encogí.

"**Bueno prima, trata". De repente se rastrillo sus propias uñas por su mano y le señaló su propia sangre.**

– Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? – Pregunto Eddie mirando a Adrian.

– Lo que digas – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

"**¡Jesucristo!" grite yo. "¿Estás demente?" A quién estaba preguntándole, por supuesto que lo está.**

– Cierto – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Ustedes no aprecian mi amistad – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos.

Me reí un poco.

**Lissa se acercó y sostuvo su mano, y justo como antes, ella sano su piel. El júbilo la lleno, pero mi estado de ánimo de repente cambio sin ninguna causa real.**

– Ya no entiendo nada – Dijo Eddie confundido.

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo Mia riendo.

**Ellos dos comenzaron una discusión que yo no entendía, usando términos mágicos estañar al mismo tiempo que otros términos que estaba bastante segura de que habían inventado ellos mismos.**

– Debe ser la primera cosa que Rose no entiende – Se burló Adrian.

– No. Hay muchas cosas que ella no ha entendido.

**A juzgar por la cara de Christian, él tampoco entendía mucho, y pronto quedo claro que Adrian y Lissa nos habían olvidado, ocupados en resolver el misterio del espíritu.**

– Ah, jamás podría olvidarlos – Dije riendo. Resistí las ganas de pellizcar las mejillas de Rose solo por el placer de verla molesta, sin embargo, si lo intentaba ahora… No, mejor no.

**Christian finalmente se paró, viéndose aburrido. "Vamos Rose, si de verdad quisiera escuchar esto, estaría en clase. Tengo hambre"**

– Dios. Yo también – Dijo Christian despreocupado – Mi yo del pasado y mi yo del presente tenemos hambre

– Allí hay comida – Dijo Mia apuntando a la mesa de centro.

– Comida real necesito – Dijo Christian – Apresurémonos para hacer algo de comer

– Y yo pensé que era Rose la hambrienta – Suspiro Jill.

**Lissa lo miró. "La cena es en una hora y media"**

"**Alimentador" Dijo él. "No he tomado sangre hoy"**

– Sé de alguien que nunca más querrá tomar un poco de sangre – Se rió Mia apuntando a Rose que aún dormía.

– Sí – Dije riendo también – Nunca más volverá a tomar sangre

Sé que estaba mal, pero yo no podía evitar reírme por lo que le había sucedido a Rose, realmente no ha sido su suerte. La había pasado muy mal desde que bebió esa sangre y eso le paso por curiosa. Yo la conozco, puede que haya tenido sed cuando bebió, pero lo hizo por curiosidad más que nada.

**Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Yo seguí detrás de él. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo y me quede mirando fijamente los copos caer alrededor nuestro.**

– Ah, un ambiente lindo – Dije con un tono soñador – Aunque… bueno… se trata de mi mejor amiga y mi novio en un ambiente que yo consideraría romántico para una pareja

– Ten cuidado. Nunca sabes cuando te van a engañar – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Ya basta – Dijo Christian.

– Yo no soy el que tiene a la pequeña dhampir en el regazo – Señaló Adrian.

Rodé los ojos.

**Cuando comenzó a nevar en Diciembre, me había emocionado. Ahora, esta cosa blanca se estaba poniendo aburrida y vieja.**

Mire a Rose tranquila, luego a Eddie para que siguiera.

**A pesar de todo, como había pasado unas noches atrás, estar afuera en ese clima mejoro mi mal humor un poco, el aire frío me saco de el.**

– Supongo que es cierto el término "enfriarse", en Rose es literal – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Con cada paso, podía sentir como me colmaba. Un «alimentador» es como llamamos a los humanos que accedían voluntariamente a ser fuentes regulares de sangre para los Moroi.**

– ¿Por qué tiene que explicar eso cada vez que se menciona? No es como si hablara con alguien, son sus pensamientos – Se quejó Eddie.

– Quizá porque lo piensa sin que ella misma se dé cuenta – Sugirió Dimitri.

**Diferente a los Strigoi, quienes asesinan a las víctimas de las que toman la sangre, los Moroi solo toman pequeñas cantidades cada día y nunca matan a sus donantes.**

– Matarlos sería convertirnos en Strigoi – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Cierto – Coincidí con los moroi de la habitación.

**Estos humanos viven por el subidón que obtienen de las mordidas de vampiros y parecen perfectamente felices de pasar sus vidas separados de la sociedad humana normal.**

– Esto es horrible – Se quejó Eddie.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Jill.

– No he podido molestar a Rose o burlarme de ella porque ha estado con ese problema de la sangre y ahora está durmiendo – Se quejó.

– Te entiendo. Es aburrido cuando intentas burlarte y ella no te responde como normalmente lo hace – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Cierto – Coincidió Christian.

– ¿Te gusta pelear con ella, verdad? – Pregunte y él sonrió despreocupado.

**Era raro pero necesario para los Moroi. La escuela usualmente tenían un alimentador o dos en los dormitorios Moroi para las horas de la noche, pero la mayor parte del día los estudiantes tienen que ir a las áreas comunes para alimentarse.**

– Beber sangre puede ser tan placentero – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Mientras continuaba caminando, observando árboles blancos, cercas blancas y caminos blancos, otra cosa blanca en el paisaje captó mi atención.**

– ¿La nieve? – Intento adivinar Sydney.

– No – Dijo Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

**Bueno, no exactamente blanco. Era algo pálido, algo descolorido.**

– Tengo un mal presentimiento – Dije suavemente.

**Me detuve abruptamente y sentí mis ojos abrirse totalmente. Mason estaba del otro lado del patio, casi mezclándose con un árbol y un poste.**

– Ahí están de nuevo. El fantasma de Rose – Dijo Christian – Y frente a mí. Ni siquiera lo vi

– No puedes verlos – Dijo Sonya – Ni siquiera un usuario del espíritu puede verlos. Solo los shadow-kissed

– Y los Strigoi – Dijo Dimitri serio. Todos lo miramos, confundidos, pero comprensivos.

**Él señaló hacia la parte de atrás del campus. Yo mire hacia esa dirección, pero no tenía ni idea de que estaba mirando.**

– Las salas – Dije sorprendida – Él le estaba advirtiendo

– ¿Cómo es posible que un fantasma sabía de las custodias? – Preguntó Christian confundido.

– Porque las custodias protegían a Rose. Si ella no sabía sobr el poder de los fantasmas o no sabía controlarlo, las custodias la cuidaban. La mantenían lejos de los fantasmas – Explico Sonya – Ahora no las necesita porque puede mantenerlos lejos por sí misma

Recordé el viaje desde la corte a la Academia. Rose realmente creyó (o sabía) ver un fantasma, o eso nos dijo, pero me pregunto que tan malo fue.

**Girando de nuevo hacia él, solo pude mirarlo, el miedo retorciéndome por dentro.**

– ¡Frente a mis ojos! – Christian gruñó.

– Chris… – Lo regañe cuando Rose comenzó a despertarse. Todos hicieron una mueca.

– ¿Mamá? – Pregunto frotándose los ojos.

– No cariño, vuelve a dormir – Dije suavemente. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era a mi mejor amiga corriendo como loca por toda la casa y actuando como una niña de cinco años.

Ella parpadeó un poco y luego volvió a dormirse, realmente no estaba tan despierta por lo tanto se le hizo más sencillo dormirse.

– Ah. Ella piensa que eres su mamá – Se burlo Adrian.

– Cállate – Dije.

**Una mano helada toco el borde de mi cuello, y yo giré asustada. Era Christian.**

– No creo que la quieras morder – Advirtió con un tono amenazante Abe.

– No – Dijo Christian tranquilo – Jamás podría hacerlo si ella no quiere

"**¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.**

**Yo mire de nuevo al lugar donde había visto a Mason. Se había marchado, por supuesto. Yo apreté mis ojos por un momento y respiré. Entonces, mirando de nuevo a Christian, seguí caminando y dije: "nada".**

– Ella es tan obstinada – Dijo Mia.

– Pero seguramente yo no le habría creído en nada sobre los fantasmas – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Yo sí. Realmente me preocupe, aunque admito que pensé que estaba loca – Dije con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

– Cualquier habría pensado eso – Murmuró Dimitri. Le di una sonrisa, apenas visible y luego mire a Rose dormida.

**Christian normalmente tenía alguna retahíla de comentarios cuando estábamos juntos, pero se quedo en silencio mientras terminábamos nuestro recorrido.**

– ¿Éste Christian? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Sí. Éste – Dijo él asintiendo – Por favor. No soy malo. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella

Alcé las manos en defensa porque era difícil de creer.

**Yo estaba consumida en mis propios pensamientos y preocupaciones sobre Mason, así que tampoco tenía mucho que decir.**

– Rose sin hablar. Eso debía estar grabado en vídeo – Se rió Eddie. Pasaron unos segundos y suspiro – No es divertido si ella no se defiende

– Lo sé – Dijeron Christian y Adrian al unísono.

**Esta visión apenas había durado unos cuantos segundos. Considerando lo difícil que era ver algo allí afuera, parecía más probable que él hubiera sido un truco de mis ojos, ¿verdad?**

– ¿Qué tal si fuera eso? – Pregunte llamando la atención de todos – Me refiero a que no fuera un fantasma, sino un truco. Rose pensaba que ella tuvo la culpa, ¿qué tal si hubiera sido solo su mente jugándole una broma a causa de una culpa que no merece?

– Eso es verdad, pudo a ver sido eso – Dijo Christian asintiendo – Además, no hay pruebas de que realmente fue un fantasma lo que vio

– Las custodias… – Recordó Sonya – Ella me lo dijo un día que hablamos

– Aún así… – Pensé – Quiero seguir pensando que es lo que dije y no lo que ella dijo

– En negación – Dijo Jill guiñándome el ojo.

**Traté de convencerme de esto durante el resto del camino. Cuando entramos a la sala, lejos del frío, finalmente me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Christian.**

– Conmigo no andaba nada mal. Con ella sí – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

"**¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunte, tratando de no pensar en Mason.**

"**¿Estás bien?"**

– Me gusta cuando están así y no peleando – Sonreí mirando a Christian, luego señale a ambos – También me gusta esto

Christian sonrió divertido.

"**Sí" dijo él.**

"**La forma en que lo dije solo prueba que no estás bien"**

– Hay que conocer bien a la relación de ellos dos para saber que es así – Dijo Mia riendo.

**Él me ignoró mientras entrábamos a la habitación de los alimentadores. Estaba más lleno de lo que esperaba y la mitad de los pequeños cubículos en los que se sentaban los alimentadores estaban llenos con Moroi.**

– Odio la espera allí – Dije.

– Sí – Coincidió Christian.

**Brandon Lazar era uno de ellos. Mientras él se alimentaba, le eche un vistazo a un moretón casi curado en su mejilla y recordé que nunca había descubierto quien lo había golpeado.**

– Creo que Rose iba a hacer de guardaespaldas – Adrian sonrió – Cuidado Lissa, porque aún ahora, alguien podría quitarte a tu guardián

– Ni lo intentes. Yo soy la reina – Dije con firmeza. Adrian alzó las manos a la defensiva con una sonrisa torcida.

**Christian se anotó en la lista con el Moroi de la entrada y entonces se quedo en el área de espera mientras era llamado. Yo revolví mi cerebro, tratando de encontrar la verdadera razón del mal humor de Christian.**

– Oh – Christian gruñó – Así es como se dio cuenta

– ¿Cuenta de qué? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

Christian no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

"**¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gustó la película?"**

**No respondió.**

Christian gruñó – Odio ese sexto sentido de Rose

"**¿Asqueado por la automutilación de Adrian?" Hacerle la vida imposible a Christian era un placer culposo. Podría hacer esto toda la noche.**

Christian rodó los ojos.

**Ninguna respuesta.**

"**Tú estás –oh"**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jill intrigada y Christian gruñó.

**Entonces me di cuenta. Estaba tan sorprendida por no haberlo notado antes.**

– A mí me sorprende que lo haya hecho– Dijo Christian de mala gana.

"**¿Te molesta que Lissa quiera hablar de su magia con Adrian?"**

**Él se encogió de hombros, lo que me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.**

– Es una bruja – Dijo Christian suspirando.

Levante una ceja confundida.

"**Vamos, a ella no le gusta la magia más de lo que le gustas tú. Es solo esta cosa con ella, tú sabes. Ella paso todos estos años pensando que no podía hacer magia real, y entonces se dio cuenta de que podía –excepto que era este tipo de magia loco y totalmente impredecible. Ella está tratando de comprenderlo"**

– No puedo creer que con nuestra suerte nos haya toca toda esa locura – Dije – Pero, ¿saben? Aún con todos esos problemas, estoy feliz de tener esta magia

– ¿por qué te gusta lo que puedes hacer? – Pregunto Adrian sonriendo – A mí también

– Sí y porque gracias a eso, Rose está aquí con nosotros – La mire sonriendo – No me imagino un mundo donde mi mejor amiga no está allí para hacerme sonreír y estresarme

– Es una sabia decisión – Dimitri sonrió.

– Claro. A ti también te alegra porque de lo contrario no habrías conocido nunca a la mujer con la cual quieres estar para siempre – Dijo Christian riendo.

– ¿Uh, ya le compraste el año? – Pregunto Karolina emocionada.

– ¿Perdón? – Abe alzó una ceja – ¿Anillo? No recuerdo haber aceptado ninguna boda

– Abe – Janine lo miro seria – Eso lo discutiremos después

– ¿Realmente le propondrás matrimonio ahora? – Pregunte en un susurro.

– No – Dijo Dimitri – Ella no parece estar lista

Sonreí. Dimitri miro a Rose con una sonrisa dulce y luego a Eddie para continuar con la lectura.

"**Lo sé" dijo él herméticamente, mirando el gran salón sin enfocar realmente nada. "Ese no es el problema"**

– ¿Entonces cuál es? – Pregunte.

Christian gimió mortificado.

"**Entonces, ¿por qué…?" Deje que las palabras pararan mientras otra revelación me llegó. "Estás celoso de Adrian"**

– ¿Qué? – Adrian lo miro sorprendido. Todos en la sala lo miramos sorprendido mientras Christian se mortificaba.

– Vamos, cualquiera se sentiría así – Dijo Christian – Ese idiota aparece en la vida de alguien y enseguida comienza con su acoso

– No soy idiota y nosotros solo tenemos la magia en común – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

– Hasta Dimitri estaba celoso de Adrian – Dijo Christian. Mire a Dimitri, bueno, él si tiene razones dado que Adrian siempre está coqueteando con Rose – Ya mejor cambiemos de tema para que puedan llevar a Rose a su cama en lugar de que me babeé

Me reí un poco mientras ella simplemente se acurrucaba aún más. Se veía tan dulce así.

**Christian enfocó sus ojos azul hielo en mí, y me di cuenta de que había adivinado. "No estoy celoso, solo estoy-"**

– Celoso – Dije riendo.

Christian rodó los ojos.

"…**sintiéndote inseguro por el hecho de que tu novia está pasando mucho tiempo con un chico millonario y razonablemente apuesto a quien ella podría gustar. O, como nos gusta llamarlo, estás celoso"**

– Esas son cosas que nosotros podemos sentir, pero nadie lo sabe y Rose logra adivinarlo – Dije sonriendo.

– Solo ella puede resumir un discurso en una frase – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– ¿Qué? – Christian y yo lo miramos confundido, él se encogió despreocupado.

**Él desvió su mirada, claramente disgustado. "La luna de miel se ha terminado para nosotros, Rose. Maldición, ¿por qué se está tardando tanto esta gente?"**

– Poca paciencia – Dijo Christian riendo – Así somos nosotros

– Rose y tú son una pareja sin igual. Tal para cual – Dijo Adrian mirando a Christian.

Rodé los ojos, aunque era casi cierto. Ellos se parecían mucho.

"**mira" le dije, cambiando mi posición. Me dolían los pies después de estar de pie tanto tiempo. "¿No escuchaste mi discurso romántico del otro día a cerca de estar en el corazón de Lissa? Ella está loca por ti. Eres el único al que quiere, y créeme, yo puedo decirlo con cien por ciento de seguridad. Si hubiera alguien más, yo lo sabría"**

– Ay, eso es lo único malo del vínculo. Rose sabe todo sobre mí y yo no sé nada sobre ella – Me quejé – Me refiero a lo que siente y piensa, porque no necesito un vínculo para saber cosas de Rose. Ella me cuenta todo ahora que las cosas son más abiertas

Christian suspiro – Después de lo que te sucedió hoy, no me parece que deberías bajar las revoluciones un poquito

Asentí.

– Podría intentarlo ahora – Mire a Rose.

– No. Yo creo que es mejor esperar a que vuelva a ser la misma de antes – Dijo Sonya sacudiendo la cabeza – No es como si fuese a ser tan peligroso, pero es preferible que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes

– Está bien – Asentí a regañadientes.

**Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. "Tú eres su **_**mejor amiga**_**. Podrías estar ocultándolo por ella."**

– ¡CHRISTIAN! – Le grita sorprendida de que pudiera si quiera pensar en eso. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego, antes de que él pudiera defenderse, Rose comenzó a quejarse y luego cuando abrió los ojos juro que vi algunas lagrimas.

– Rose no eres un bebé – Me queje un poco mientras la tomaba de los hombros – Lo siento, no debí despertarte

Ella me miro confundida, no había más lágrimas, pero en su mirada pude ver que estaba algo triste, tal vez por ser despertada. Le sonreí un poco y la tome acercándola a mí, en un abrazo.

– Venga, descansa Rosie – Dije suavemente.

– No quiero dormir – Se froto el ojo izquierdo con el puño – Quiero a mamá…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a Janine que parecía congelada ante las palabras de Rose. Yo estaba por decir algo, pero Rose se entretuvo mirando a Christian. Ellos comenzaron a jugar con las manos juntos y luego. Rose se apoyaba de espaldas contra mí, mientras con una mano yo la rodeaba por el torso.

– Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser niñera de mi mejor amiga – Dije riendo – Ni siquiera cuando realmente tenía cinco años

– Lo sé – Christian sonrió sin dejar de jugar con Rose. Movían las manos en una especie de juego de choque de palmas con una cancioncita.

– Vaya, Chris, al parecer te gustan los niños – Dijo Adrian riendo – Por lo visto estás encantado con la pequeña dhampir

– Adrian no te metas – Dijo Christian ignorándolo, pero yo podría apostar a que él tenía razón, Christian realmente parecía encantado con Rose actuando así. Pero claro, incluso Dimitri estaba encantado con ella.

**Yo tosí. "No si ella estuviera con Adrian. Te lo aseguro, ella no tiene ningún interés en él, al menos no romántico, gracias a Dios."**

– Será porque Rose me quería solo para ella – Dijo Adrian.

– Sigue soñando Adrian – Dijeron algunos riendo.

"**Sin embargo él puede ser persuasivo. Él sabe manejar su compulsión".**

– Vaya, Christian, tienes miedo de mí – Adrian sonrió – ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

– Adrian, hazme un favor y cierra tu boca – Dijo Christian.

"**Él no está usándola con ella. Ni siquiera sé si puede –creo que ellos se cancelan entre ellos. Además, ¿no has estado prestando atención? Yo soy el desafortunado objeto de atención de Adrian"**

– ¿Desafortunado? – Adrian se rió – Rose, serás la mujer más afortunada por ser de mi interés

Rose miro a Adrian confundida, pero luego un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro se escondió con Christian.

– No la asustes – Dije.

– Nunca imagine que Rose se asustará con facilidad – Dijo Jill.

– No está asustada, al menos no lo hace con facilidad. Ella solo parece sorprendida de la forma en que le hablan – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. Rose le sonrió y luego se lanzó a él en un abrazo. Aunque Dimitri parecía sorprendido, le dio un abrazo.

"**¿De verdad?" Preguntó Christian, claramente sorprendido. Los chicos siempre son tan descuidados en este tipo de cosas. "Yo sé que él coquetea-"**

"**Y sé presenta sin ser invitado en mis sueños. Y como no puedo escaparme, esto le da a él perfecta oportunidad de torturarme con su supuesto encanto y si intento de ser romántico"**

– Intento fallido por lo visto – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Él se tornó sospechoso. "Él se presenta en los sueños de Lissa también"**

Sonreí a Christian.

– Solo intentábamos que yo aprendiera eso – Dije sonriendo. Él me sonrió tranquilo.

Christian me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no estaba molesto.

**Mierda.**

– ¡Eddie! – Lo regañé y señalé a Rose.

– Eso sale aquí. No es mi culpa – Dijo él.

**No debería haber mencionado los sueños. ¿Qué había dicho Adrian?**

"**Esas son visitas educativas. No creo que tengas de que preocuparte"**

Christian bufó.

"**La gente no se asombraría si ella llegara a una fiesta con Adrian"**

– ¿Qué dices? – Dije mirando a Christian.

– Vamos, no es nada personal – Dijo Christian encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose nos miro a ambos confundida y luego a Dimitri, de una forma inocente.

– ¿De qué me he perdido? –

– Cosas de adultos – Respondió él suavemente.

– Oh – Rose asintió, casi como si entendiera pero parecía muy confundida.

"**Ah" dije yo. "Así que de eso se trata realmente. ¿Piensas que tú la vas a hacer quedar mal?"**

– ¿Tengo que decir e que está mal en esa oración? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

– No – Dijo Christian – Ya lo sé

Sonreí.

"**No soy tan bueno… en ese tipo de cosas sociales" admitió él en una extraña demostración de vulnerabilidad. "Y creo que Adrian tiene una mejor reputación que yo"**

– Gracias por admitirlo – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

– Tiene que ser una broma – Dijo Eddie riendo – Y Rose piensa lo mismo que yo

"**¿Estás bromeando?"**

"**Vamos Rose. Beber y fumar ni siquiera pueden competir con el hecho de que la gente piense que te vas a convertir en Strigoi. Yo vi la forma en que todos actuaban cuando ella me llevo a las cenas y además en el club de sky. Soy una carga. Ella es la única representante de su familia. Ella va a pasar el resto de su vida involucrada en la política, tratando de quedar bien con la gente. Adrian podría hacer mucho más por ella de lo que yo puedo."**

– Genial. Solo falta que Belikov admita que yo soy mejor para Rose – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

Dimitri lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Oye ya te estás pasando – Dijo Christian serio – Primero lastimas a Sydney, luego sales todo orgulloso por el pasado y finalmente quieres que Rose termine con Dimitri. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

– Nada – Dijo él.

– Quizás sea algo del espíritu – Dije preocupada.

– Me da igual si es sobre el espíritu. ¡Basta de jugar con las chicas! – Christian le dio una mirada rabiosa – No son juguetes, entiéndelo

Jamás había visto a Christian así de enojado, al menos por algo así ya que normalmente prefería ignorarlo, pero era obvio que ya a todos nos estaba molestando la actitud de Adrian hacia algunas de nosotras, sobre todo después de coquetear con Rose frente a Sydney. Creo que Dimitri intentaba todo por mantener el control.

– Bien, déjalo Christian por ahora. Terminemos este bendito capítulo que ya se me ha hecho largo – Dijo Eddie.

– Sono como a alago que diría Rose – Murmure. Mire a Rose que estaba sentada a mi lado, tenía la cabeza agacha, pero en cuanto la mire ella me miro confundida, tan inocente. Me fije que en sus manos tenía un poco de maní, entrecerré los ojos y ella se lo llevo a la boca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Me resistí la urgencia de sacudir literalmente la cabeza. "Puedo ver a lo que te refieres, pero hay una falla con tu lógica hermética. Nada está pasando entre ella y Adrián."**

– La que debería fallar es la lógica de Rose, pero tiene razón en eso – Dijo Jill algo incomoda, sin mirar a Adrian.

**Él miro hacia otra parte y no dijo nada más. Yo sospechaba que sus sentimientos iban más allá del hecho de que ella estuviera con otro chico. Como él mismo había admitido, él tenía todo un enredo de inseguridades sobre Lissa.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo – Dijo Eddie suspirando.

**Estar con ella había hecho maravillas con su actitud y vida social, pero al final del día, él aún tenía problemas por venir de una familia "manchada". Él aún se preocupaba por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.**

– ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso con unas simples palabras? – Pregunto Christian mirando a Rose. Ella lo miro confundido.

– Es más sensible a las emociones de Lissa que las de otras personas, pero tiene una percepción muy buena. Se debe al haber cruzado la línea entre la vida y la muerte – Explico Sonya – Muchos shadow-kissed son capaces de notar cosas sencillas así como apreciar la vida

– Víctor dijo que Rose lucharía por lo que ésta le ofrece. Pensé que hablaba de mí, porque ella está pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, de protegerme, pero veo que hablaba sobre la vida. Sobre que ella estaba viva y se aferra a eso – Dije sorprendida, mirando a Sonya que asentía.

– Con este pequeño problema que tiene no es capaz de entender de lo que hablamos – Sonya se acerco a Rose colocando una mano en su cabeza, Rose la miro confundida – pero sé que si algo llegase a ocurrir ahora, lo primero que hará será protegerte a ti y luchar por vivir

Sonreí algo fascinada, pero intrigada cuando Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida de pronto, como si algo estuviera sucediendo algo, luego Sonya movió un mechón del cabello de Rose y observo su frente.

– Así está mejor – Sonrió – Ten más cuidado, y si te golpeas con algo dilo

Recordé que Rose se había caído, pero no que tuviera una herida en la cabeza, sin embargo Sonya lo había notado. Ella volvió a su asiento y Rose me miro sonriendo. Pude observar algo de sangre seca en una zona.

– Con que te has golpeado – Pregunte tomando una botella de agua y mojándome el pulgar para luego deslizarlo lentamente sobre la sangre y así quitarla.

– En la piscina – Dijo ella con una mueca triste. Le sonreí tranquila después de quitar toda la sangre.

– De verdad ten más cuidado, nena – Dije sonriendo.

– Es como una chica pequeña – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

"**Rose tiene razón" dijo una voz no invitada detrás de nosotros.**

– Problemas – Advirtió Eddie.

**Preparando mi mejor mirada, me volteé para encarar a Jesse.**

– Muchos problemas – Dije asintiendo.

**Naturalmente, Ralf estaba cerca. El novato asignado a Jesse, Dean, se quedo cerca vigilando la puerta. Ellos aparentemente tenían una relación más formal.**

– Porque no son amigos – Dije y todos asintieron.

**Jesse y Ralf no habían estado en la fila cuando nosotros llegamos, pero aparentemente vagaron por ahí lo suficiente para escuchar nuestra conversación. "Tú aún perteneces a la realeza. Tú tienes todo el derecho de estar con ella."**

– No es que sea mentira, porque es verdad, pero aquello no puede significar nada bueno – Dije.

"**Wow, hablando de cambiar de parecer" dije yo. "¿No eran ustedes los que estaban hablando el otro día de cómo Christian se iba a convertir en Strigoi en cualquier momento? Yo cuidaría mi cuello si fuera ustedes. Él parece peligroso"**

Christian se rió.

**Jesse se encogió de hombros. "Hey, tú dijiste que él estaba limpio, y si alguien sabe de Strigoi eres tú. Además, estamos comenzando a pensar que la naturaleza rebelde de Ozera es algo bueno"**

– No es que quiera ser… – Intente decir.

– Si. Ya lo sabemos, «aquello no es bueno» – Repitieron todos.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada.

**Le di una mirada sospechosa, asumiendo que había algún truco ahí. Aún así, él se veía sincero, como si de verdad estuviera convencido de que Christian era seguro.**

– Y ahí está. Los ojos de Rose atravesando el alma de las personas – Dijo Christian riendo – Es bueno cuando no te sucede a ti

Todos coincidieron. Yo suspiré.

"**Gracias" dijo Christian, una ligera burla curveaba sus labios. "Ahora que me han perdonado a mí y a mi familia, finalmente puedo seguir con mi vida. Es lo único que me ha estado deteniendo"**

– ¿Por qué eres tan malo como Rose? – Pregunte con un gemido.

– Porque yo soy así y ella me copio – Dijo Christian sonriendo despreocupado.

"**Estoy hablando en serio" dijo Jesse. "Los Ozeras han estado callados últimamente, pero solían ser una de las familias más fuertes. Podrían serlo de nuevo –especialmente tú. A ti no te da miedo hacer cosas que supuestamente no deberías. A nosotros tampoco. Si tú superas toda tu mierda antisocial, podrías hacer amigos correctos y llegar muy lejos. Tal vez así dejarías de preocuparte tanto por Lissa"**

– Eso es… – Empecé a decir, pero me detuve. No sería buena idea lanzar un improperio con Rose delante, sin embargo ella está acostumbrada, tiene un vocabulario más amplio que el mío, o mejor dicho que el de cualquiera. Aún así, no dije nada.

**No lo pude evitar: me reí. Christian, simplemente lo miró asqueado.**

"**Retiro lo que dije antes" les dijo. "Eso es lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Una invitación para unirme a su club de la casita del árbol."**

– Lissa, tu vida está rodeada de personas sarcásticas – Eddie se rió.

– Supongo – Dije sonriendo – Y me gusta

**Ralf, grande y amenazador, dio un paso adelante. "No te burles de nosotros, esto es serio"**

– Uhg odio a esos imbéciles. Por su culpa tuvimos el ataque a la academia – Gruñí.

– Ah, Lissa, has dicho una mala palabra – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – ¿Ves lo que ella te enseña, Rose?

Mire a Rose y la vi tan despreocupada.

– Ella está acostumbrada – Recordé – Es su vocabulario típico

**Christian suspiro. "Entonces no se burlen de mí. Si realmente creen que quiero pasar mi tiempo con ustedes y tratar de hacer las cosas aún mejores para los Moroi, que ya son lo suficientemente mimados y egoístas, entonces ustedes son más estúpidos de lo que pensé que era. Y eso es bastante estúpido."**

– Ah, ese mi chico – Lo besé en la mejilla y luego lo abracé.

**Rabia y vergüenza llenaron las caras de Jesse y Ralf, pero afortunadamente en ese momento llegaron a Christian. Él se veía considerablemente más animado cuando caminamos a través de la habitación.**

– Cosas raras que te ponen feliz – Se rió Mia.

**Nada como un enfrentamiento con dos imbéciles para hacerte sentir mejor acerca de tu vida amorosa.**

– Pero ella no tenía vida amorosa entonces – Señaló Sydney.

– Se refería a mí – Sonrió Christian.

**La alimentación asignada para Christian esta noche era una mujer llamada Alice, quien era la más vieja del campus.**

– Oh que tortura – Dijo Adrian. Todos lo miramos confundidos – De nuevo, es algo que diría Rose

**La mayoría de los Moroi preferían donantes jóvenes, pero Christian, siendo la persona retorcida que era, la prefería a ella porque estaba casi senil.**

– ¿Retorcida? – Christian suspiro.

**Ella no estaba aún en sus sesentas, pero demasiadas endorfinas de mordidas de vampiro en su vida la habían afecta permanentemente.**

– ¿Oíste Rose? No hay que ser un alimentar – Le dijo Adrian juguetonamente, pero Rose ya estaba divagando en sus recuerdos sin prestarle atención.

Coloque una mano en su hombro y ella me miro, aunque dudo que me haya visto, solo tenía la vista posada en mí. Parpadeó un poco y sonrió infantilmente.

"**Rose" dijo ella, centrando sus embelezados ojos azules en mí. "Usualmente no estás con Christian. ¿Has peleado con Vasilisa?"**

– ¿Por qué todos piensan que para que nosotros estemos juntos es porque ustedes dos están peleadas? – Pregunto Christian.

– Se odian con toda el alma así como se quieren en extrañas circunstancias – Dije despreocupada – Y Rose y yo siempre vamos a todos lados juntas

– Salvo por ese fin de semana cuando fue a Tarasov – Abe se rió.

Me reí hasta que me di cuenta de que había dicho. Lo mire intrigada, la única que vez que fue a Tarasov, fue cuando liberamos a Víctor, y fue conmigo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunte seria.

– Ah de nada – Dijo Abe rápidamente – Eddison, sigue con la lectura

Antes de que yo pudiera protestar, Eddie siguió leyendo.

"**Nop" dije. "Solo me gane un cambio de escenario"**

"**Escenario" murmuro ella, mirando hacia una ventana cercana.**

– Ah no… ella va a describir el paisaje, ¿cierto? – Se quejó Adrian.

**Los moroi mantenían las ventanas oscuras para bloquear la luz, y yo dudaba mucho de que un humano pudiera ver algo. "El escenario está siempre cambiando. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?"**

Gemí. Me urgía saber a que se refería, porque me había quedado con la duda, pero al única que sabía era Rose y ella actuaba como si tuviera cinco años jugando con la comida.

"**No el nuestro" dijo Christian, sentándose a su lado. "Esa nieve no e va a air a ninguna parte. No por unos cuantos meses"**

– No creo que se haya referido a eso – Dijo Dimitri negando con la cabeza.

– Entonces capitán experto, anda, dime – Christian desafió.

– No lo sé – Dimitri negó con la cabeza – Pero realmente lo dudo

Nadie dijo nada, Eddie siguió leyendo.

**Ella suspiro y le dio una mirada impaciente. "No estaba hablando del paisaje"**

– Sigo sin entender – Dijo Christian.

**Christian me dio una sonrisa satisfecha, entonces se doblo y hundió sus dientes en su cuello. Su expresión se desvaneció, junto a su charla del escenario o lo que fuera que quisiera decir mientras él bebía de ella.**

– Me parece que Rose no lo sabe – Dijo Christian – Aunque Alice siempre se sentía segura con Rose cerca

– Yo también – Dijeron todos.

**Yo he vivido tanto tiempo entre vampiros que ni siquiera pienso en sus colmillos la mitad del tiempo.**

– Estoy que me la creo – Dijo Christian riendo. Le di un golpe.

**La mayoría de los Moroi eran muy buenos escondiéndolos.**

Sonreí con suficiencia.

**Era solo en momentos como este que yo recordaba el verdadero poder que tenía un vampiro.**

– Es como si estuviéramos viviendo con personas normales – Murmuro Eddie.

**Usualmente, cuando veía a un vampiro alimentarse, recordaba cuando Lissa y yo huimos de la Academia, y yo la deje alimentarse de mí.**

– Eso lo habíamos notado con las lecturas – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

**Nunca llegue a alcanzar el loco nivel de adicción de un alimentador, pero disfrute el breve subidón.**

– Creo que casi lo alcanza – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

Yo no quería pensar en eso.

**Solía desearlo de una forma que nunca podría admitirle a nadie.**

– Ah, es una pena que todos sus secretos estén expuestos – Dijo Christian sonriendo juguetón, mirando el libro. Rodé los ojos.

**En nuestro mundo solo los humanos ofrecen su sangre. Los dhampirs que lo hacían eran considerados bajos y humillados.**

– Eso explica un poco algunas cosas – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

**Ahora, cuando veía un vampiro alimentarse, no pensaba en lo bien que se sentía. En lugar de eso volvía a esa habitación en Spokane, donde Isaiah, nuestro captor Strigoi, se había alimentado de Eddie.**

– Auch, dolor al alma – Dijo Eddie con la mano en el corazón

**Eddie había sufrido terriblemente, y yo no pude hacer nada más que permanecer ahí y observar.**

**Asqueada, deje de mirar a Christian y a Alice.**

– Eso es nuevo, antes no podía mirar y ahora no puede estar en la misma habitación. Vamos progresando – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Cuando dejamos la habitación de los alimentadores, Christian se veía más brillante y animado. "El fin de semana está aquí Rose. No más clases, y tú tienes tu día libre"**

– Demasiado animado diría yo – Sonreí.

"**No" dije yo, casi lo había olvidado. Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que habérmelo recordad? Casi estaba comenzando a sentirme mejor después del incidente con Stan. Suspire. "Tengo servicio comunitario".**

– Ah, fin por fin – Dijo Eddie suspirando pesadamente – Lo juro, el capítulo más largo

– Creo que no ha estado tan mal – Dije riendo.

Mire a Rose que se notaba muy energética, pero después de que se termino el libro fue su turno de empezar a jugar. Corrió, salto, grito, jugó con Dimitri y con Christian toda la noche. Estaba con muchas energías, hasta que al fin, cayo rendida en el sofá. Dimitri la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

– Yo dormiré en el sofá – Dijo con una sonrisa después de cubrir a Rose – Ella puede dormir aquí

Mire a Rose que parecía luchar por mantenerse despierta. Dimitri estaba con ella hablando de una forma tan tierna que era casi imposible creer que es el mismo chico serio que apenas sonríe. Y pese a todo el sueño, Rose le sonreía radiantemente mientras hablaban sobre cosas como ositos, mariposas e incluso unicornios. Dimitri se reía con ella mientras Rose decía un par de cosas sin sentidos, finalmente cuando ella bostezó, él la besó en la frente pidiéndole que se durmiera para descansar y tuviera dulce sueños. Me fije que Rose lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la mano, quizá era inconsciente sobre este hecho, pero sé que Dimitri no.

Me puse en cuclillas y le acaricie la cabeza.

– Descansa Rose – Dije sonriendo. Ella murmuro algo que sospechosamente se escucho como "mamá". Había estado llamándola todo el día, aunque todos insinuaban que me lo decía a mí, pero sé que no era así. Ella llamaba a Janine. Una vez que confirmamos que ya se estaba durmiendo y nada podría despertarla, Dimitri salió de la habitación y pronto yo me puse en pie para seguirlo.

– Vas a ser una gran madre en un futuro – Me di la vuelta y vi a Christian apoyado en el marco. Le sonreí mientras me ponía en pie.

– Y tú un gran padre – Dije.

Abracé a Christian y antes de salir, le di una última mirada a Rose.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola mundo. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la hora, ya es domingo y siento no haber subido el capítulo el sábado como debía hacerlo pero sucede que no tengo un computador ahora, me refiero a que mi cargador se quemo y me han prestado uno por unas pocas horas, lo siento de vrd y como sea, no estoy segura de como resultará esto debido a que también aun si consigo un computador no tendría las historias porque como saben están en este computador.

...bien, es terrible.

De todos modos quiero que sepan que no estoy segura de si podre subir este sábado lo que significaría que la historia quedaría en paro hasta que me compren un nuevo cargador. Sin embargo siempre estaré recibiendo sus comentarios desde mi celular, y para aquellos que se pregunten, no, es imposible subirlo desde el celular porque no puedo escribir desde allí, lo he intentado hoy y no pude.

Realmente lo siento y como lo estoy haciendo rápido no responderé comentarios y no he revisado los errores así que mil disculpas. También quiero aclarar algo, el tema del bebé quiero que quede en el olvido, yo sé que puse el tema primero, yo sé lo dije y hago y si quieren saber que va a pasar y porqué mencione el tema en la historia solo deben leer y no berrinchear o preguntar porque ese tema me tiene un poco cansada, aunque me gusta ver el interés. Yo sé que esto es un fics y por lo tanto debemos escribir cosas que no sucederían normalmente en el libro original y de hecho me gusta mantener las sorpresas, ya saben que yo siempre salgo con las sorpresas más inesperadas de todas, pero con ustedes preguntando todo el día y mencionándolo casi se me hace complicado tanto como responderles a sus comentarios como escribir las historias. Ahora, una vez más, lamento lo del pc pero supongo que si no subo un capítulo el próximo sábado... bueno... ya saben la razón de porque no he podido.

Terminando con esto...

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Leyendo el capítulo 9

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 9

.: Rose :.

Siempre he pensado que hay cosas en este mundo que no podemos evitar, como cuando Dimitri fue convertido en Strigoi. Es algo que no pude evitar, y la impotencia que sentí fue tan grande que me obligue a mi misma a hacer hasta lo imposible por buscar una forma de ayudarlo a él. Impotencia, es igual a desesperación, desesperación por algo que no podemos evitar.

Pero, a veces, no siempre es desesperación, a veces es confusión. Me refiero a que hay cosas que no puedo evitar y con eso me confundo. El mundo está de cabeza, literalmente, y sentía la impotencia de Lissa por conocer algo, pero no saber como evitarlo.

Ahora mismo, yo la podía ver, de cabeza, sentada en el sillón de enfrente a donde estaba yo, completamente agotada. A su lado y en el suelo estaba Christian, igualmente agotado y no muy lejos Dimitri mirándome fijamente. Apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

– Estoy cansado – Se quejo Christian dejando caer la cabeza sobre el asiento del sofá.

– Yo también – Lissa asintió.

– ¿Por qué todo está de cabeza? – Pregunte confundida. Ellos me miraron fijamente y luego suspiraron pesadamente. Espere una respuestas, pero ésta nunca llego porque en la sala de estar entraron Mia, Jill y Syndey, ésta última traía consigo una toalla golpeando de su hombro derecho mientras que las otras dos las traían consigo en las manos.

– Estamos pensando en ir a la playa – Sonrió Jill.

– Oh no – Lissa se puso en pie – Es su turno de cuidar a Rose

– ¿Qué? Pero… – Empezó a decir Mia.

– Yo no necesito niñera – Les dije. Levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba sentada de cabeza en el sofá, con mis pies colgando del respaldo. Me moví con cuidado hasta poder caer entera en el sofá, luego me apoye en los codos y mire a las chicas.

– Claro que sí, Rosie. Los niños... – Christian dijo.

– No me llames Rosie o te romperé los dedos – Me puse en pie. Todos me miraron confundidos, sorprendidos y atónitos.

– ¿Rose? – Llamo Liss – ¿Realmente eres tú?

– ¡Claro que soy yo! – La mire ofendida – ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Bugs Bunny?

Todos me miraron perplejos.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunto Dimitri dando un paso hacia adelante y apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo del sofá.

– Oye, sé que soy joven, pero no me vengas con ese rollo de la edad de nuevo, ¿sí? – Alcé una mano y sacudí la cabeza. Me miro confundido.

– ¡ROSE! – Lissa sonrió emocionada y antes de poder decirle algo ya la tenía encima abrazándome con fuerza. Levante una ceja – Realmente eres tú

– Ya te dije que eso era obvio – Intente quitármela de encima, pero no pude. Suspire y espere a que se alejara sola. Ella me sonrió abiertamente y luego miro a los demás.

– Sin duda es ella – Dijo Sydney – Tiene su genio

– Oye – Me queje – A ver, ¿quiere alguien explicarme?

– ¿Recuerdas la sangre que bebiste? – Pregunto Christian. Yo hice una mueca asintiendo. Recuerdo la sangre, como olvidarla si estuve enferma por tres días con vómitos y cosas peores. Recuerdo aún su sabor tan vivido como en el instante en que la probé por primera vez. Era un sabor suave y metálico, recuerdo haber pensando en como Liss y los demás podían beber algo tan asqueroso, no era amargo, pero tampoco era dulce, era simplemente un término medio dulmargo, eso quedaría bien. También se sentía bastante ligera al tragar, aunque hubo un momento en que fue pesada.

– Sucedió que la sangre trajo consigo un efecto secundario – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

– Fue como tener a una niña de cinco años corriendo por toda la casa – Dijo Mia para sí misma – Desperté con el cabello lleno de trabas

– Aun no sé de que hablan – Dije.

– La sangre, mientras salía de tu sistema, hizo que actuaras como un niña de cinco años. Corriste por la casa, gritaste, incluso lloraste cuando te caíste cerca de la piscina y tenías una pequeña herida – Lissa me apuntó – Tuvimos que cuidarte todo el día de ayer y parte de hoy

– Y por tuvimos se refiere a ella, tenías apego a Lissa como si fuera tu madre – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza – Lo peor fue cuando nos despertaste a mitad de la noche, querías aprender a maquillar así que fuiste con Adrian y lo dejaste como payaso. De todos modos se lo merecía

Realmente no me imagino haciendo todas esas cosas. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado con Lissa practicando sobre el espíritu y luego tengo fragmentos borrosos de mí misma haciendo cosas.

Sin decirle nada a nadie me dirigí al baño para poder mojarme la cara. El agua fría en mi rostro despejaba un poco mi mente y me despertaba de lo que yo creía un sueño. El momento en que me caí, le lancé a Eddie maní, estuve con Lissa la mayor parte del día, jugando con Dimitri y con Christian, etc.

Suspire mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Traía una trenza espiga en el cabello, pero no recodaba habérmela hecho yo así que imagine que Lissa la había hecho. Caía de mi hombro derecho.

Usaba unos jeans ajustados y mi polera de tirantes morada debajo de una camisa cuadrille. La misma ropa del día anterior. ¿Es que acaso Lissa no pensó en sacarme algo nuevo? Oh no, probablemente lo hizo y yo me negué. Realmente no me imagino como una niña de cinco años a estas alturas de la vida.

Al salir del baño me encontré con algunas personas sentadas en el sofá. Camine tranquilamente hasta donde estaba Dimitri y le sonreí, él levanto una ceja como si me preguntara «¿realmente te sientes bien?», pero no le respondí ni moví la cabeza, solo me senté a su lado tranquilamente.

– Supongo que fui una niña adorable, ya sabes Liss, me conoces y sabes que es verdad – Dije con una sonrisa orgullo. Ella rodó los ojos ante mi poca moderación, pero la respuesta no vino de ella sino de Christian.

– Fuiste un adorable terremoto – Dijo él molesto – Realmente hay que atarte para que no hagas nada malo

– Que yo recuerde tú estabas encantado conmigo actuando así – Dije con una sonrisa de superioridad, Christian me miro sorprendido al ver que atine a su secreto. Mikhail apareció detrás de nosotros con el libro en las manos, junto a él todos los adultos.

– Veo que vuelves a ser la misma – Comento Sonya.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho mi gruñido? – Pregunte.

– Tu aura – Dijo ella tranquila – Además, no tienes esa sonrisa infantil de anoche

– Oh, ya veo, mi sonrisa define mi personalidad – Moví la trenza con aires de superioridad. Algunos se rieron – ¿Tú qué dices, camarada? ¿Verdad que soy adorable?

– Un adorable tormento – Dijo él sonriendo.

– Ya veo, Christian y tú se pusieron de acuerdo – Me reí – Ok. Puedo superarlo, puesto que a fin de cuentas yo sé que ambos me aman

– Rose bájale a tu ego estamos en el capítulo 9 – Dijo Lissa tranquila – ¿Si recuerdas el 8, verdad?

– No – Dije – Recuerdo jugar con mis manos

– Quizá porque eso hizo y durmió la mayor parte del capítulo – Se rió Eddie.

– Y te lancé manís – Dije sonriendo.

– Bien. Entonces yo comenzaré – Mikhail me miro sonriendo – ¿Listos?

– Sí – Dijeron todos.

Mire a Adrian y me fije en que había algo blanco en su mejilla. Él parpadeo confundido y yo le indique con mi dedo en mi mejilla la suya y cuando se la paso se la quito. Sonreí.

– Capítulo 9 – Advirtió Mikhail con una sonrisa.

– Pero no sé en que nos quedamos – Gruñí.

– Solo tienes que saber que fue una suerte que no eras tú la que estaba presente. Los chicos se burlaron demasiado de ti – Dijo Dimitri serió.

Gruñí – Entonces con mayor razón, para así defenderme

– Rose – Mikhail se rió – Déjame iniciar. Aún tienes muchos capítulos para defenderte

– Ok – Me crucé de brazos.

**Con tantos Moroi procedentes de Europa Oriental, el Cristianismo Ortodoxo era la religión predominante en la Academia.**

Todos me miraron.

– No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé en donde vamos – Dije despreocupada cuando las miradas eran interrogantes.

**Otras religiones también eran representadas, yo diría que en general solo aproximadamente la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil asistían a algún servicio con regularidad.**

– Que aburrido – Dije.

– Concéntrate – Me regañó Mia.

– Es mi vida – Argumente – Sé lo que sucederá

– ¿Entonces sabes en donde vamos? – Pregunto Jill.

Yo parpadeé – No, pero lo sabré antes que todos ustedes

Lissa suspiro y le pidió a Mikahil avanzar.

**Lissa era una de estos estudiantes. Ella asistía a la iglesia cada domingo porque creía.**

– ¿Tú no? – Se rió Mia.

– Dios y yo tenemos un trato – Dije con una sonrisa persuasiva.

**Christian también asistía. Él lo hacía por ella y porque esto lo hacía parecer bien y menos probable a hacerse Strigoi.**

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar tanto en segundos? – Pregunto Mikhail burlándose.

– Tú sigue leyendo – Dije.

**Desde que los Strigoi no podían estar en suelo sagrado, la ceremonia regular de la iglesia le proporcionaba un poco de respeto hacia él.**

– De todos menos de Rose – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

– Yo le tengo respeto – Dije segura – Sin embargo, la forma en como elijo demostrárselo es burlándome de él

Lissa rodó los ojos y Christian bufó.

**Cuando yo no dormía, me presentaba a la iglesia con aspecto social, Lissa y mis amigos por lo general suelen salir y hacer algo divertido después, entonces la iglesia servía como un buen punto de encuentro.**

– Interesada – Dijo Mia riendo.

Rodé los ojos.

**Si a Dios le importaba que usara su capilla como mi mejor medio para seguir con mi vida social, él aún no me lo había hecho saber.**

– ¿Por qué a Dios le gustaría que uses la capilla para eso en lugar de presentarte a oír de su palabra? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja.

– Porque él y yo tenemos un trato – Dije con seguridad.

**Era eso, o él estaba esperando su tiempo para después castigarme.**

Entrecerré los ojos pensando un poco y luego chasqueé los dedos sonriendo – Sí, eso era

– ¿El qué? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Dios me estaba dando un punto de encuentro social – Sonreí – Solo que no con ustedes

Mi servicio comunitario, aunque tan comunitario no era si debía ir obligada.

**Cuando el servicio terminó ese domingo, yo tuve que quedarme en la capilla porque allí era en donde hacia mi servicio comunitario, cuando el lugar quedo vacio me sorprendí de ver que otra persona se había quedado conmigo: Dimitri.**

– Oh, a eso te referías – Lissa sonrió. Un brillo inusual en los ojos de ella me hizo saber lo que estaba esperando sin la necesidad de usar el vínculo. Ella quería un momento romántico.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté.**

– ¿No es obvio? – Pregunto Jill – Alguien no podía estar lejos de ti

– En un contexto más intimo – Mascullé sonriendo.

– Rose… – Suspiro él.

"**Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda. He oído que el padre quiere hacer una limpieza general."**

– ¿Quieres ayudarla? – Adrian levanto una ceja – ¿Por qué?

– No todos piensan en divertirse todo el tiempo. Hay quienes prefieren ayudar – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Sí, pero tú no eres el que está castigado aquí. Y este es tu día de descanso también. Nuestro –bueno, el de todos- han pasado toda la semana luchando, pero ustedes fueron los que comenzaron las luchas todo el tiempo."**

– Que sabia – Dijo Abe riendo.

– Oh. Me acuerdo cuando te estabas desangrando – Dije riendo mientras tocaba la mejilla de Dimitri. Él me miro con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

– No era nada – Dijo él con un tono serio – Tú estabas siendo cuatica

– De otra forma, estaba siendo graciosa – Dije riendo.

**De hecho, ahora que lo notaba Dimitri también tenía contusiones –aunque no tantas como Stan.**

– Uh y no quién no quisiera golpear a Stan hasta que cayera noqueado al suelo – Dije respirando hondo – Ese habría sido un buen momento para la prosperidad

Algunos se rieron.

– Es bueno tenerte devuelta – Lissa se rió.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Sonreí – No dirás eso más adelante

– Por desgracia sé que tienes razón – Se rió también y yo fruncí el ceño ofendida, pero divertida.

**Esta había sido una semana larga para todos, y era apenas la primera de seis.**

– No sé como sobreviví –

– Tal vez porque no hiciste todas – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Las circunstancias cambiaron – Me encogí despreocupada.

"**¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer hoy?"**

– Se le llama día de descanso para hacer eso – Dijo Adrian como si fuera obvio – Descansar

Dimitri no respondió.

Los mire confundida notando cierto aire tenso entre ambos. Levante una ceja y mire a Lissa.

– ¿Me he perdido de algo? – Pregunte.

– Parece que Sydney y Adrian terminaron – Susurro.

_Dimitri está molesto con Adrian porque ayer insinuó que quería que lo dejaras para salir con él. Christian estaba enojado, por lo mismo, y regaño a Adrian, incluso Eddie lo hizo mientras tú dormías y se agarraron a pelea._

Jadeé sorprendida. Todos me miraron confundidos y yo sonreí nerviosa, mirando a Lissa sorprendida. Ella asintió lentamente.

Eddie y Adrian peleando. Christian retándolo. Dimitri enojado con Adrian. Sydney con el corazón roto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me he perdido de tanto?

– Ha sido un día largo ayer – Lissa comentó mirándome – Ya te contaré después

Asentí lentamente.

"**Yo podría pensar en un montón de cosas" le dije secamente. "Probablemente exista una película de John Wayne en algún lugar, que tú no hayas visto"**

– ¿John Wayne? – Christian levanto la ceja.

– Yo estoy segura de que las ha visto todas – Dijo Viktoria.

– Pues yo no le creo. El anciano tiene muchas películas y vaya que muchas – Dije.

– Ese anciano está muerto, Rose – Dijo Viktoria tranquila.

– Ah. ¿También has visto sus películas? – Afirme, más que preguntar.

**Él sacudió la cabeza. "No, no la hay. Las he visto todas. Mira –el padre nos está esperando"**

– Si sabes que yo estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? – Pregunte.

Él se encogió despreocupado.

– Vaya. Yo nunca me olvidare cuando me obligaste a ver una de cowboys. Fue la tarde más aburrida y me quede dormida – Dije despreocupada.

– Eso fue por llevarte mi ropa y reemplazarla con la de vaquero –

– ¿Qué tiene? Estaba padre – Me reí – Además, a ti te gusto vestirte de vaquero. Sé que sí. No lo admites, pero tienes esa secreta fascinación por ellos y sé que quieres ser vaquero

Dimitri me miro cansado, pero divertido y me besó en la mejilla.

**Me di la vuelta. Sin lugar a dudas. El padre Andrew estaba frente a nosotros, observándonos expectantemente. Él se había despojado de su rica túnica que vestía durante el servicio y ahora llevaba unos simples pantalones y una camisa de botones.**

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que describir la ropa? – Pregunto Christian.

– Porque lo veo – Dije con un tono obvio.

**Él parecía que estaba listo para trabajar, y me preguntaba lo que hacía los domingos, siendo un día de descanso.**

– ¿En serio te lo preguntabas? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

– Sí, más o menos – Asentí.

**Cuando Dimitri y yo nos aproximamos para hacer frente a nuestras asignaciones, considere lo que en realidad podría haber hecho que Dimitri permaneciera aquí en primer lugar.**

– Duh, él quería estar contigo – Dijo Lissa como si fuera obvio.

Me encogí despreocupada.

**Seguramente él no quería trabajar en su día de libre como guardián. No estaba acostumbrada a entenderlo.**

– Yo pensé que sí – Dijo Sydney confundida.

**Sus intenciones por lo general eran directa y tuve que asumir que existía una simple explicación ahora, pero que aún no estaba completamente clara.**

– Él probablemente quería estar contigo – Dijo Lissa – ¿Verdad Dimitri?

– Sí. Probablemente – Asintió.

– No te hagas el misterioso – Dije.

"**Gracias a ambos por ofrecerse voluntariamente a ayudarme" El padre Andrew nos dio una sonrisa.**

– Ya dije que no puedes llamar servicio comunitario si no lo haces por voluntad propia – Dije.

– Rose, deja de quejarte – Dijo Christian cansado.

**Trate de no burlarme en referencia a lo de «voluntariamente». Él era un Moroi a finales de sus cuarenta años, con un poco de cabello grisáceo.**

– ¿Y eso importa? – Pregunto Eddie levantando una ceja.

– Yo creo – Me encogí despreocupada.

**Aun no teniendo mucha fe en la religión, todavía me gustaba y lo respetaba.**

– Ah, los más oscuros secretos de Rose revelados – Mia dijo con cariño casi fingido. Rodé los ojos.

"**Será un poco aburrido realmente, vamos a hacer la limpieza regular, por supuesto y después me gustaría ordenar las cajas con materiales antiguos que se encuentran en el ático"**

– Eso explica porque estaba ordenado – Christian se rió.

– Lo que sea – Dijo Lissa rodando los ojos. Aunque no me engañaba, ella había notado que su nido de amor era completamente diferente.

"**Estamos encantados de poder ayudarle en lo que necesite" Dimitri dijo solemnemente.**

– Habla por ti – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Yo reprimí un suspiro y trate de no pensar en todas las otras cosas que yo podría estar haciendo.**

– Comer, dormir, divertirte, quizá salir con Lissa – Adrian sonrió – Sobre todo coquetear conmigo

– Nunca he coqueteado contigo – Fruncí el ceño.

_Te dije que algo extraño sucede con Adrian. Rose, llámame loca, pero imagino que el espíritu tiene algo que ver en esto. Está completamente diferente._

– Loca – Dije.

– ¡Oye! – Me miro ofendida.

– ¿Qué? Tú me pediste que te llamara así – Dije despreocupada. Lissa me regaño con la mirada, yo rodé los ojo – Ok, puede que tengas razón en eso me al espíritu

Ella asintió.

– ¿Señoritas? ¿Puedo seguir? – Pregunto Mikhail.

**Nosotros nos pusimos en ello.**

**Me adjudique el trabajo de barrer y Dimitri se hizo cargo del polvo y de pulir los bancos de madera de la iglesia. **

– Aburrido – Cantó Eddie.

**Él parecía pensativo y atento mientras limpiaba, pareciendo en realidad como si estuviese orgulloso del trabajo que hacía. **

– Eso sí es aburrido, camarada – Dije frotándole el brazo. Dimitri puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Sabes? Era mucho mejor tratar contigo cuando pensabas que tenías cinco años – Comento.

– Dice eso porque no puedes conmigo – Dije con una sonrisa orgullosa. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero aún así pude sentir una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Me rodeó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí mismo. Lo miré y le sonreí mientras me reí.

– Me volverás loco un día de estos –

– Yo creo que ya estás bastante loco – Dije riendo.

**Yo todavía estaba tratando de entender el porqué él estaba aquí. No me entiendan mal, yo estaba feliz de tenerlo aquí.**

– ¿Con quién hablabas? – Pregunto Mia.

– Conmigo – Respondí.

**Su presencia me hacía sentir mejor, y desde luego siempre me gustaba mirarla.**

– Ah – Dije riendo con ternura fingida. Dimitri se rió.

**Pensé que quizá él estaba aquí para obtener más información de mi parte, acerca de lo que había sucedió ese día con Stan, Christian y Brandon.**

– Auch – Dijeron todos.

– Muy interesado Dimitri – Christian sacudió la cabeza..

El camarada se quedo callado, lo sentía sonreír un poco.

**O quizá él me quería castigar por lo que había ocurrido después con Stan, donde yo había sido acusada de saltar fuera de la batalla por razones propia y egoístas.**

– Yo jamás haría eso – Dijo él a mi oído – Sé que nunca lo harías

– Ah, eso suena más dulce – Sonreí.

**Estas parecían las explicaciones más probables, aún cuando él no había dicho ni una palabra. Incluso cuando el padre salió del santuario para ir a su oficina, Dimitri siguió su trabajo en silencio.**

– Se nota que es Rose la que no puede estar sin permanecer en silencio – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Cómo si tú fueras mejor que yo – Bufé rodando los ojos.

**Pensé que si él tuviera algo que decir, lo habría hecho en ese momento.**

– O quizá buscaba otro momento – Dijo Lissa.

**Cuando terminamos de hacer la limpieza, el padre Andrew nos hizo transportar las cajas del ático a la despensa que se encontraba detrás de la capilla.**

– No veo que te quejes mucho del trabajo – Se rió Jill.

Me encogí despreocupada.

**Lissa y Christian utilizaban con frecuencia aquel ático como un escondite secreto, y me preguntaba si teniéndolo limpio y vacio sería un pro o un contra para sus encuentros secretos.**

– ¿Realmente importa ahora? – Pregunto Lissa levantando una ceja – Dime

– No estoy segura – Sacudí despreocupada – ¿No? Además, ahora tienes el ático de la capilla de la corte

– Rose… – Lissa gimió y luego gruñó – Se acabo. Si yo no lo entrar en tu mente entonces no entres en la mía y mucho menos divulgues mis secretos

– Ah, como si los míos estuvieran tan a salvo de todos ustedes – Dije señalando al libro.

– Bueno, chicas, no entren en pelea – Mikhail sonrió.

**Tal vez ellos lo abandonarían y así podría conseguir dormir un poco más.**

Lissa me fulmino con la mirada.

– Si querías dormir más bastaba con decírmelo – Dijo.

– Sí, imagínate esto: hey, Liss, necesito pedirte un favor. Por favor deja de tener sexo con Christian mientras estoy durmiendo que me da escalofrío y me cuesta alejarme de tu cabeza. Ah por cierto, ¿no está lindo el día de hoy? – Pregunte riendo. Ella rodó los ojos.

– Una mejor elección de palabras – Murmuro.

– Lo sé – Asentí despreocupada – Pero así es mejor

Ella rodó los ojos.

**Con todas las cosas en el piso de abajo, los tres nos sentamos en el suelo y empezamos a organizar todo.**

– Que aburrido – Dijo Christian.

– Lo sé – Dije.

**El padre Andrew nos dio instrucciones de lo que podíamos guardar o lo que debíamos tirar, era un alivio no estar de pie y un cambio después de tener una semana pesada.**

– Sobre todo tú con las personas quejándose contigo, ejem, Stan – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Rodé los ojos divertida.

**El conversó un poco mientras trabajábamos, me pregunto sobre las clases y otras cosas. Eso no fue tan malo.**

– Siempre puede ser peor – Se rió Eddie.

**Y mientras trabajábamos, un pensamiento vino a mi mente.**

– ¿El padre está estorbando en una bonita relación de Dimitri y tuya? – Pregunto Lisa riendo.

– Casi, no – Dije. Es un pensamiento oscuro – Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente.

**Yo había hecho un buen trabajo convenciéndome de que Mason era una ilusión causada por mi falta de sueño, pero si me aseguraba de que alguien con autoridad me dijera que los fantasmas no existían sería un buen modo de hacerme sentir mejor.**

– Eso no me ayudo en nada – Bufé, me estremecí involuntariamente cuando recordé todos esos fantasmas que siempre me seguían cuando mis defensas estaban bajas. Dimitri debió de haber sabido que mi pensamiento se dirigía allí o pensó que tal vez tenía frío porque me frotó el brazo calentándome y a la vez reconfortándome.

– ¿Enserio hablaron sobre eso? – Abe me miro como si estuviera loca.

– No me mires así – Me queje – No tiene ni idea de que se siente

– No era lo que… – Intento decir, pero se detuvo poco a poco y me miro fijo, luego miro algo en especial, pero no estaba segura de que. Finalmente, Abe suspiro rendido y me miro, pero antes de poder decir algo Christian se le adelanto.

– Pero los fantasmas eran reales – Murmuro, casi pensativo o como si tuviera miedo, creo, de decir aquello, después de todo no es una frase que digas muy seguido.

– Yo no lo sabía – Dije tranquila.

"**Hey" le dije al padre Andrew. "¿Usted cree en fantasmas? ¿Quiero decir existe alguna mención de ellos…" yo apunte a nuestro alrededor "…en este negoció?"**

– Pensé que ibas a decirle "hey, veo fantasmas" – Se rió Eddie.

– Sí. Porque cuando le dije a Alberta, Dimitri y a la Doctora Olendzki todo salió bien – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Tienes que admitir que la idea de que veas fantasma era – Lissa se encogió incomoda – loca

Suspire.

**Esa pregunta claramente lo sorprendió, pero él no parecía estar ofendido por mi llamada a su vocación y el trabajo de su vida en «este negocio» o el hecho de que yo era, evidentemente, ignorante acerca de todo, a pesar de tener diecisiete años de asistir a misa.**

– Supongo que es porque tú le preguntaste sobre fantasmas y porque cuando vas no prestas atención – Dijo Lissa riendo – Eso no es novedad para nadie

– Oye… – Bufé.

**Una expresión confusa cruzo por su rostro, y él detuvo su trabajo.**

– Yo comenzaba a preguntarme el porqué del asunto – Dijo Dimitri extraño – Y no me sorprende que a él también se le cruzara por la cabeza

– No llegas con una pregunta así todos los días – Dijo Mia encogiéndose de hombros.

– Ah, esa es nuestra Rosie, nunca de sorprendernos – Dijo Christian riendo.

Me moví y le di un golpe en el brazo. Él se quejo.

– No me digas Rosie – Me acurruque nuevamente con Dimitri.

– Te fascino que te dijera Rosie ayer – Rodó los ojos él.

– Sí. Ayer cuando era una niña de cinco años – Dije de mala gana – pero hoy no

"**Bueno… eso depende de cómo usted defina «fantasmas», supongo"**

– Fantasma: alma de una persona que ha muerto y camina en la tierra – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

– Creo que no deberías hablar de ese tema a la ligera – Dijo Dimitri suavemente.

– Lo sé – Dije despreocupada.

**Di un toque con mi dedo a un libro de teología. "El punto de todo esto es que cuando usted muere, vas al cielo o al infierno. Esto hace a los fantasmas solamente historia, ¿verdad? Ellos no están en la Biblia o algo así."**

– Rose, casi, casi, casi, suenas desesperada esperando a que te dijera que es verdad – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Bufé. Ellos no saben lo que es ver fantasmas, y el hecho de que yo los describa en el libro no es lo mismo.

"**De nuevo" él dijo "eso depende de su definición. Nuestra fue siempre sostiene que después de morir su espíritu se separa de su cuerpo y puede llegar a quedarse en este mundo."**

– Oh Dios – Me estremecí – Ojalá fuera mentira. Ojalá no me tocara esto a mí

– Dios. Eso es mi – Mire a Lissa y alcé un dedo, con la mirada más dura.

– Ni te atrevas – Sabía que se iba a culpar, y eso era lo último que quería. Sí, quizá ella comparta la culpa, pero enserio ¿realmente lo es? Ella me trajo de vuelta sin saberlo, me saco del mundo de los muertos y me ató a ella para siempre. Ninguna sabía que lo hizo y mucho menos sabíamos sobre las consecuencias, el efecto secundario que eso iba a tener. El vínculo. Ver fantasmas. Sentir Strigoi. Cosas que ninguna de las dos sabía.

"**¿Qué?" Un tazón polvoriento que tenía en mi mano resbalo. Por suerte, este era de madera y no se rompió.**

– Te habrías metido en más problemas – Se rió Eddie.

Rodé los ojos.

**Rápidamente lo recogí. Esa no era la respuesta que yo estaba esperando. "¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Para siempre?"**

Todos me miraron, esperando una respuesta. Yo suspire.

– Mikhail mejor sigue leyendo – Dije.

– Ok. Sabemos que es un tema incomodo, y algo delicado – Dijo Sonya tranquilamente – Por lo tanto nadie va a preguntar o a burlarse

– Bien – Coincidieron todos. Yo no dije nada.

"**No, no, por supuesto que no. Esto va en contra de la resurrección y la salvación, lo que forma la base de toda nuestra creencia. Pero se cree que el alma puede quedarse en la tierra de tres a cuarenta días después de la muerte."**

Cuarenta días, es por eso que Robert no ha podido revivir a su hermano después de la muerte. Bueno, supongo que es mejor así. En lo que me concierne a mí, Lissa me revivió el primer día así que, bueno, estaba dentro del plazo.

Me pregunto como sería mi fantasma caminando por la tierra. ¿Qué harían los fantasmas mientras yo tengo mis barreras arriba? ¿Ellos caminarían por allí sin que nadie, ni siquiera yo, pudiera verlos? ¿Cómo es el otro mundo?

"**Eventualmente recibe un juicio «provisional» que lo manda de este mundo ya sea al cielo o al infierno, aunque nadie sabe realmente esto hasta el verdadero día del juicio, cuando el alma y el cuerpo se unan para siempre como uno solo"**

– Eso sucederá, ¿no? – Jill sonrió.

– Ay no, por favor – Sacudí la cabeza – No quiero tener que hablar sobre eso de nuevo. Ya me basta con escucharlo todos los domingos

Jill alzó las manos en defensa.

**El tema de la salvación estaba perdido para mí.**

– Típico – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Los «tres a cuarenta días» eso fue lo que llamo mi atención. Me olvide por completo de lo que estaba haciendo. "Sí, pero es cierto, ¿o no? ¿Los espíritus realmente pueden caminar sobre la tierra por cuarenta días después de morir?"**

– ¿Te interesa el lado oscuro de la vida, eh? – Christian se frotó el mentón con una sonrisa maliciosa impregnada en el rostro – Siempre supe que había algo oscuro dentro de ti

– Dios, puedes ser tan idiota a veces – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Lissa se rió ligeramente, aunque yo sentía que ella quería que nosotros nos lleváramos mejor, sin insultos.

"**Ah. Rose. Aquellos que se preguntan si la fe es verdadera están abriendo una discusión que podría no estar dispuesto a tener"**

– Ah, es una pena que no haya podido ayudarte – Dijo Lissa colocando una mano en mi hombro.

– Ayudo más de lo que piensas, Liss – Dije estremeciéndome.

**Tuve un presentimiento de que él estaba en lo cierto, suspire y gire la caja frente a mí.**

– ¿Desde cuándo estás de acuerdo con él? – Adrian se burló.

Me encogí despreocupada.

"**Pero" él dijo amablemente "si esto te ayuda, algunas de esas ideas sobre los fantasmas se comparan con creencia de pueblos del Este de Europa que existían antes de la expansión del cristianismo. Esas tradiciones de mucho tiempo han mantenido la idea de que los espíritus se quedan alrededor por un tiempo después de morir, particularmente las personas que han muerto jóvenes o violentamente."**

– ¿Qué se siente ser fantasma? – Pregunto Mikhail de pronto, y Sonya le dio un golpe ligero sacudiendo la cabeza.

Suspire. Mire a Mikhail tranquila – No lo sé. No… es como si recordara algo sobre eso. Ya lo dije, era como estar… durmiendo

Él asintió.

**Me congelé. **

– ¿Recordando cuando tú moriste? – Se burló Adrian. Decidí ignorarlo.

**Independientemente de cualquier progreso que había hecho para convencerme de que Mason había sido creado por el estrés inmediatamente desapareció.**

– Es decir que sí era verdad – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

– Yo no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo ellos pueden permanecer aquí, pero… – Guardo silencio Sonya, pensativa – No creo que sea mucho.

– Cuarenta – Dije asintiendo.

**Joven o violentamente.**

– ¿Eh? – Eddie levanto una ceja, casi como si entendiera lo que yo había pensado.

"**¿Por qué?" Le pregunte con voz baja. "¿Por qué se quedarían ellos? ¿Es… es por venganza?"**

– Mason jamás se vengaría de ti – Dijo Eddie.

– Él no – Dije suavemente, pero de hecho dudaba que otro fantasma fuera capaz de vengarse… sin embargo, todos parecen querer lo mismo de mí.

"**Estoy seguro que hay algunos que lo creen, al igual que hay otros que creen que el alma tiene problemas en encontrar la paz después de un lago tan perturbador"**

– Auch – Dijeron algunos preocupados.

"**¿Y usted que cree?" Le pregunte.**

– ¿Necesitas que alguien te diga eso solo para que sepas que no estás loca? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿Si fueras a volverte loca, no querrías que alguien te dijera que no lo estás?

– Ya me lo has dicho mucho – Asintió – Pero sí

**Él sonrió. "Creo que el alma se separa del cuerpo, justo como nuestros padres nos enseñan, pero dudo que el tiempo en que el alma está en la tierra sea algo para que cualquier persona viva pueda percibir."**

– Auch, está diciendo que tú estás muerta – Señaló Adrian con una sonrisa burlona.

– Adrian, haznos el favor a todos nosotros y cállate – Dije de mala gana.

"**No es como en las películas, con fantasmas que frecuentan edificios o visitan a aquellos que ellos conocían. Creo que éstos espíritus son más como una energía que existe alrededor de nosotros, algo que está más allá de nuestra percepción, que esperan poder seguir adelante y encontrar la paz."**

– Rose, es posible que sea incomodo, pero tengo una duda – Mia se frotó las manos incomoda – ¿Puedes ver fantasmas ahora?

Yo sacudí la cabeza en negación – No. Mis defensas están arribas. Supongo que eso es bueno

– No las bajes – Advirtió Sonya.

"**En última instancia lo que importa es lo que sucede más allá de esta tierra cuando llegamos a la vida eterna que nuestro salvador nos dio con un gran sacrificio. Eso es importante."**

– Creo que si le hubieras dicho que veías fantasmas te habría llamado… – Eddie calló cuando vio la mirada asesina que estaba en mi rostro – Ok, me calló

Sonreí ligeramente, pidiéndole a Mikhail seguir con la lectura.

**Me pregunte si el padre Andrew serían tan rápido en decir eso si él hubiese visto como yo lo había hecho.**

– Seguro que no – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

**Joven y violentamente.**

– Dos conceptos que no se irán de la mente de Rose – Christian señalo.

**Ambos se aplicaban a Mason y él había muerto hace menos de cuarenta días. Aquella triste, triste cara con la cual me había mirado, me preguntaba qué significaba. ¿Venganza? **

– Mason no podría vengarse – Repitió Lissa – Él era tú mejor amiga, no puede… él simplemente…

– Hey, lo sé – Asentí solo para tranquilizarla.

**¿O realmente no podía encontrar la paz?**

– Él intentaba ayudarte – Murmuró Dimitri.

**¿Y cómo la teología del padre Andrew sobre el cielo y el infierno se ajustaba a alguien como, qué había muerto y vuelto a la vida?**

– Buena pregunta – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

**Víctor Dashkov había dicho que fui al mundo de los muertos y regrese cuando Lissa me había curado.**

– Eso es cierto – Dijeron todos – Pero, eso también te lo dijo Sonya, de forma indirecta

Mire a Jill y asentí. Era verdad, Sonya Karp me lo dijo, pero de una forma que yo no entendí nada. Ella me llamó shadow-kissed.

– Aún me pregunto… cómo esa teoría se aplica a mí – Murmuré.

**¿Cuál mundo de los muertos? ¿Fui al cielo o al infierno? ¿O es otra forma de referirse al estado en la tierra del cual el padre Andrew hablaba?**

– ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? – Pregunto Sydney sorprendida.

– Ya se los dije, a todos, era como estar durmiendo – Sacudí la cabeza – Ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerta

– Me pregunto, si ese es el caso, entonces qué sentirán los muertos – Dijo Lissa estremeciéndose.

Vi a Christian abrazarla, tratando de calmarle cualquier pensamiento negativo y eso yo lo agradecía porque no hubo necesidad de absorber su oscuridad. "Los muertos nada oyen y nada ven", recuerdo que Lissa me lo había mostrado en la Biblia. Entonces yo no estaba de humor así que la escuche a medias; ella dijo algo sobre… que están dormidos.

**No dije nada después de eso, porque la idea de Mason buscando venganza era realmente alarmante.**

– Se iba a vengar de ti por dejarlo morir – Adrian se burlo. Y tanto Eddie como Jill lo golpearon. Yo suspire sabiendo que Adrian no tenía remedio.

**El padre Andrew sintió mi cambio, pero obviamente no sabía que lo había provocado. Él trato de distraerme.**

– Suena prometedor – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa picara. Rodé los ojos y le indique a Eddie golpearlo, él lo hizo – Solo estaba bromeando

"**Hace poco conseguí libros nuevos de un amigo de otra parroquia. Historias interesantes sobre San Vladimir."**

– ¿No debería dárselas a Lissa? – Pregunto Christian.

– Era Rose la que estaba investigando sobre Vladimir – Explico Lissa, auqnue parecía confundida por lo que Mikhail acababa de leer.

**Él inclino la cabeza. "¿Todavía sigues interesada en él? ¿Y en Anna?"**

– Ya veo – Lissa sonrió, entiendo – Se trata de Anna, ¿no? Es por eso que él te lo pregunto

– Sí, algo así – Me encogí despreocupada.

**Teóricamente, lo estaba. Antes de encontrar a Adrian, solo habíamos conocido a dos usuarios del espíritu.**

– Técnicamente no podían hablar con ellos – Dijo Adrian.

– Volvió Adrian – Me quejé. Era cierto, el mismo chico que se la burlaba e intentaba un coqueteo descarado había vuelto. Me parece que Sydney se veía afectada por eso, pero no lo demostraba.

**Uno de ellos era nuestra antigua profesora, la Señora Karp, quien había estado completamente loca a causa del espíritu y se transformo en un Strigoi para poder detener la locura.**

– Ojalá hubiera podido evitarlo – Murmuro Mikhail, Sonya le acarició la mano.

**La otra persona fue San Vladimir dándole el mismo nombre a la academia. Él había vivido siglos atrás y había traído a su guardián, Anna, de entre los muertos, tal y como Lissa lo había hecho conmigo.**

– Anna… – Murmuro Lissa – ¿Aún sigues interesada en ella o ya no?

La verdad es que no había pensado en Anna desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque, de vez en cuando no podía evitar pensar en su final, no es como si yo fuera a tener el mismo. No me suicidaría.

No había respondido a la pregunta de lissa y ella no presiono, por lo tanto no importaba.

**Normalmente, Lissa y yo tratamos de conseguir lo que podíamos sobre Anna y Vlad, para aprender más sobre nosotras mismas.**

– Eso está bien – Sonya asintió.

– ¿Cómo has aprendido tú? – Pregunte.

– De la misma forma que ustedes, con Anna y Vladimir – Respondió Sonya. Ya veo, ella investigo.

**Pero, tan increíble como lo era mí el admitirlo, ahora tenía problemas más grandes que la siempre-presente y siempre-confusa conexión entre Lissa y yo.**

– Ah, no pudo ser tan malo – Dijo Lissa.

– Tenía-problemas-mayores – Repetí despreocupada.

**Había sido derrotada por un fantasma que podría posiblemente estar irritado conmigo por el papel en imprevista muerte.**

– No creo que eso sea así – Murmuro Dimitri.

– Ahm, eso lo dicen porque no vivieron todos. Por Dios, el pudo haber estado enojado conmigo y quería venganza – Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y la sacudí – Pudo haberme llevado con él. Habría sido mejor, los padres de Lissa y Andrew lo intentaron, todos lo intentaron, ellos estaban allí, ellos…

Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, nuevamente. Tal vez tanta oscuridad de Lissa realmente era malo y ahora no era rabia lo que sentía, sino su locura. De todos modos, esa histeria que tuve la sentí desaparecer cuando una mano toco ligeramente mi hombro. Al mirar, vi a Lissa ejerciendo el espíritu sobre mí. Suspire sintiendo la locura abandonar mi cuerpo por fin y finalmente sonreí un poco, agradecida.

"**Sí" le dije evasivamente, tratando de no hacer contacto con sus ojos. "Estoy interesada… pero pienso que no podre ponerme en ello por un tiempo. Estoy ocupada con todo esto… usted sabe, cosas como la experiencia de campo"**

– ¡Uh! Apuesto a que sí hubiera revisado esas cosas entonces habría sabido que estaba sucediendo – Dije.

– Es posible – Asintió Sonya.

**Me quede de nuevo en silencio. Él tomo la indirecta y me dejo trabajar sin más interrupciones. Dimitri nunca dijo una palabra durante todo esto. Cuando finalmente terminamos de organizar, el padre Andrew nos dijo que nosotros teníamos una tarea más antes de poder retirarnos. Él indico unas cajas que nosotros habíamos organizado y re empacado.**

– Ah las cosas no podrían ser más entretenidas – Se quejó Adrian.

– Confórmate, estoy dejando que escuches mis pensamientos – Me queje – De hecho ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy haciendo

– Porque yo quería leer – Lissa sonrió.

– Sí, pero es una completa invasión a la privacidad porque son personales – Fruncí el ceño.

– Lo sé, pero no nos has quitado los libros – Dijo Lissa.

Quizá por eso. Es verdad que esto era personal y si Lissa quería saberlo entonces debía de haber preguntado primero si podíamos, sobre todo porque están desde mi punto de vista, pero no me molestaba tanto… solo en ocasiones.

"**Necesito que usted lleven esas cajas hacia el campus primario" él dijo. "Déjenla fuera del dormitorio Moroi de la Sr. Davis quien ha estado enseñando en la escuela dominical a algunos niños del jardín de infancia y podría usar alguno de esos libros."**

– Pequeños creyentes – Lissa sonrió divertida.

– Sí – Me encogí despreocupada.

**Llevaría por lo menos dos viajes entre Dimitri y yo, al campo primario el cual estaba a una distancia considerada. Sin embargo, eso me ponía un paso más cerca de la libertad.**

– Ni que estuvieras en una cárcel – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Involuntariamente me estremecí al recordar mi tiempo encerrada en la cárcel, pero nadie lo noto. Aún recuerdo esas cuatro paredes burlándose de mí, esas tres paredes diciendo: «estás encerrada, nos vamos a cerrar» y esa de barrotes que decía: «no puedes escapar».

– ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Lissa pese a que sabía bien a donde se dirigían mis pensamientos sin la necesidad de un vínculo.

– En lo aburrido que debían ser esos libros – Mentí asintiendo de una forma tan despreocupada y natural, que no dejaba que nadie supiera el verdadero hilo de mis pensamientos.

"**¿Por qué estás tan interesada por los fantasmas?" Dimitri me pregunto tras nuestro primer viaje.**

– ¿Es tan raro que alguien se interese por algo? – Me crucé de brazos – ¿Qué tal si hubiera querido conocer el plan de la salvación?

Todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, claro, también me miraron con esa expresión de «por favor, sé que preferirías sacarte un ojo antes» o un simple «¿hablas enserio?».

– Si hubiera sido así entonces habrías prestado atención cuando ibas a la iglesia – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Sí, gracias viejo – Dije con sarcasmo – Yo solo quiero decir, que no están raro que yo esté interesada en fantasmas. Sobre todo después de tantas cosas que suceden

– Rose… – Dimitri uso su tono normal de saber que yo ocultaba algo. Yo suspire rendida.

– No hay nada de malo, solo intentaba buscar una segunda respuesta, por no decirle excusa – Me encogí despreocupada.

"**Solo estaba conversando" le dije.**

– Sí claro, buscando una respuesta indirectamente – Rodó los ojos Sydney.

Me encogí despreocupada.

"**No puedo ver tu rostro ahora, pero tengo la sensación de que estás mintiendo de nuevo"**

– Ay que lindo – Coloque una mano en su hombro – Me conoces tan bien

Dimitri rodó los ojos divertido.

"**Dios, todo el mundo está pensando lo peor de mí últimamente. Stan me está acusando de procurar mi gloria"**

– Tienes que admitir que tú tienes un fuerte orgullo – Eddie se encogió de hombros.

– No es mi culpa que mis progenitores sean las personas con más orgullo del todo el planeta – Dije despreocupada – A veces me pregunto cómo diablos termine yo aquí. Alguien con orgullo fuerte no es fácil de quebrar

– Sí, pero el amor lo puede todo – Lissa sonrió.

– Eso es tan cursi como aburrido – Dije.

"**Me entere de eso" dijo Dimitri, cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina. Los edificios del campo primario aparecieron frente a nosotros. "Eso fue un poco injusto por parte de él"**

– Gracias – Dije yo alzando una mano – ¡Al fin!

– Rose… – Suspiraron algunos.

Me encogí despreocupada.

"**Un poco, ¿eh?" El oírlo admitir eso me emociono, pero esto no cambio mi rabia con Stan. Ese oscuro, sentimiento que me había molestado últimamente regreso a la vida. "Bueno, gracias, pero estoy empezando a perder la fe en esta experiencia de campo. A veces en toda la academia."**

– Se supone que la academia te prepara para lo que vas a enfrentar en la vida – Dijo Abe, muy en la posición de mi madre, que yo sabía bien que estaba por decir ella, pero no alcanzó.

– De eso se trata todo – Dije.

– Ese sentimiento oscuro y retorcido… ¿cuándo desaparecerá? – Pregunto Eddie de pronto.

Sentí como el tiempo se congelo, o tal vez era yo. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? Ah, sí, eso podría ayudar, ¿verdad? Eddie no tenía porque saber que yo mate a Víctor y que después de eso el sentimiento desapareció gracias a un collar encantado de Jill; él solo tenía que pensar que desapareció por su cuenta, ¿verdad?

– Ahm, sigamos leyendo – No, no podía mentirle y mirarlo a los ojos. Ya tenía demasiado con las mentiras y ya no sabía si podría seguir así. Mirar a los ojos, a mi familia, y mentir… No podía.

"**Tú no quisiste decir eso"**

– Sabes que en lo más recóndito de mí, sí – Dije tranquila.

Dimitri suspiro.

"**No lo sé. La academia parece estar envuelta en reglas y políticas que no tienen nada que ver con la vida real. Vi lo que hay afuera, camarada. Fui directo a la guarida de los monstruos. De alguno modo… no sé su esto realmente nos prepara"**

– ¿Qué me dices ahora? – Pregunto Lissa intrigada.

Bien. No es lo mismo que tenía en mente cuando estaba en la academia, no hay Strigoi siguiéndonos por todos lados y, por Dios, vivimos en la corte. La posibilidad de que nos ataquen es de una en un millón.

– Que no todo es como dicen que será – Dije encogiéndome despreocupada.

**Espere que él comenzara a discutir, pero para mi sorpresa dijo: "a veces estoy de acuerdo"**

– Vaya, ¿estás de acuerdo con ella o solo lo hacías para quedar bien? – Pregunto riendo Eddie.

– Claro que lo estaba – Dimitri asintió.

**Casi tropecé cuando dimos un paso dentro de los dormitorios Moroi sobre el campus primario. La sala de la entrada se parecía mucho al del campus secundario. "¿En serio?" Le pregunte.**

Algunos soltaron una risita mientras rodaba los ojos y murmuraba que madure.

"**Enserio" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

– Ya pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo – Dije tranquila. Dimitri no dijo nada, pero me sonrió un poco.

"**Quiero decir, yo no estoy de acuerdo en que los novatos deben ser puestos en el mundo cuando ellos tienen diez años o algo así, pero a veces he pensado que la experiencia de campo en realidad debería ser en un verdadero campo. Probablemente aprendí más en mi primer año como guardián que en todos mis años de entrenamiento. Bien… tal vez no todo. Pero esta es una situación diferente, absolutamente."**

– Tal vez los guardianes no saben como es afuera porque están siempre en la escuela – Dijo Eddie serio.

– Ya veo – Pensé un poco – Eddie también piensa así. Y luego dicen que yo soy la que tiene cosas estúpidas en la cabeza

– Nadie ha dicho eso – Dijo Adrian.

– Lo das a entender – Respondí.

**Intercambiamos miradas, felices por estar de acuerdo. **

– Oh por Dios – Mikhail gimió de mala gana.

Todos lo miramos confundidos.

**Algo caliente se movió en mí, colocándose por encima de mi reciente rabia.**

– Realmente se escucha raro – Dijo Lissa coincidiendo con Christian.

– Sí – Dije incomoda.

**Dimitri entendió mi frustración con el sistema, aún más, Dimitri me entendía.**

– Yo siempre lo he hecho – Dijo con seguridad.

Sonreí.

**Él hecho un vistazo a alrededor, pero no había nadie en el mostrador.**

– Caminata fallida – Eddie se rió.

Rodé los ojos.

**Unos pocos estudiantes adolescentes estaban trabajando y conversando en la sala.**

– Supongo que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Perdiste el tiempo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– ¿Quién te pregunto? – Bufé.

"**Oh" dije cambiando el peso de la caja que sostenía. "Estamos en medio del dormitorio de la escuela secundaria. Los niños más jóvenes están a un lado."**

– Eeiig se acuerda – Lissa se rió.

Me reí también.

"**Sí, pero la Sra. Davis vive en este edificio. Déjame tratar de encontrarla y ver donde quiere que coloquemos esto". Él coloco su caja cuidadosamente en el suelo. "Enseguida vuelvo"**

– Chicos, recuerden que yo siempre estoy un paso por encima de ustedes – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y superior. Adria, Eddie y Christian me miraron confundidos.

– ¿Y a qué viene eso? – Pregunto Christian.

– Oh lo sabrás pronto – Dije con una sonrisa.

– No me gusta cuando sonríes así – Lissa me miro – ¿Ocultas algo?

– ¿Además de toda mi vida que está escrita allí? No – Respondí tranquila.

– No sabes que está escrito y que no – Señaló Mia.

– Es igual, imaginare que esta todo hasta el día en que encontramos los libros – Dije despreocupada – Si hay menos, mejor

**Lo observe alejarse y coloque mi propia caja con cuidado en el suelo.**

– Vencida por una caja – Lissa se rió.

– Por un banco – Me mortifique divertido.

– Oh sí – Lissa me frotó el brazo divertida.

**Apoyándome contra la pared, eche un vistazo alrededor y casi salte cuando vi a una chica Moroi apenas a algunos pasos frente a mí.**

Los chicos se rieron mientras yo los miraba de mala gana.

– ¿Te asustaste con una chica Moroi? – Pregunto Eddie riendo – ¿Quién habrá conseguido tal logro?

– Yo sigo un paso por delante de ustedes – Murmure sonriendo misteriosa.

**Ella había estado tan perfectamente inmóvil, que yo no la había notado. Ella parecía como si estuviese en la pre-adolescencia –trece o catorce años- pero ella era alta. Mucho más alta que yo.**

Gruñí.

– Odio la herencia – Me queje.

**La delgadez de su cuerpo Moroi la hacía parecer aún más alta.**

– Bueno, no tanto – Murmure.

**Su cabello era una nuve de rizos marrón, y ella tenía pecas –raro entre la piel pálida de los Moroi- a través de su cara.**

Todos parecían pensativo, pero nadie se daba cuente de a quien había descrito. Tal vez porque el color de ojos no había sido mencionado.

**Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella me vio observándola.**

"**Oh, mi dios. Tú eres Rose Hathaway, ¿no es así?"**

– No porque una menor te haya conocido signifique que tú estás por delante de nosotros – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sigue hablando amigo. Yo he conocido a todos los que están aquí antes de que tú mismo supieran que existían – Dije con orgullo.

Christian bufó y balbuceo algo que seguramente no sonaba nada bien.

"**Sí" le dije con sorpresa. "¿Me conoces?"**

– Y querías que se hablara de ti en las fogatas. No tenías ni idea de que ya lo hacían – Se burló Eddie y no pude evitar mascullar que quería maní para poder lanzárselo en la cara.

"**Todo el mundo te conoce, quiero decir, ha oído hablar sobre ti. Usted es quien se escapo y regreso y mato a los Strigoi"**

– Son genial – Dije con orgullo. Lissa se rió plantando la palma de su mano en mi rostro y luego la giro mientras nos reíamos. Cuando la quito me miro divertida.

– Un día de estos, cuando te caigas, tu orgullo frenara tu caída – Dijo con seguridad.

– Ah que bien que me conozcas tanto – Dije riendo.

"**Eso fue tan genial. ¿Tú recibiste marcas molnijas?" Sus palabras salieron de una sola vez. Ella apenas podía respirar.**

– Pobre chica. Necesita aire – Se rió Adrian.

– Seguramente ella estaba emocionada por conocer a Rose – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Yo pienso que sí – Dije riendo.

"**Sí. Tengo dos." Pensando sobre mis tatuajes en la parte de atrás de mi cuello que hizo que me picara la piel.**

– Es el poder… del pensamiento – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Mikhail miro el libro y luego sonrió. Nos miro a todos y luego volvió al libro.

**Sus ojos verde pálidos –si es posible- se ampliaron mucho más. "Oh. Mi Dios. Wow"**

– Creo que se iba a desmayar – Dijo Eddie riendo.

¿Realmente no había prestado atención a la lectura que aún no descubre que es Jill?

**Por lo general me irritaba cuando las personas actuaban como si las marcas fueran gran cosa.**

– Tú también pensabas eso – Dimitri frunció el ceño.

– Eh, las cosas cambiaron – Dije con seguridad. Luego añadí en un susurro – Sobre todo cuando las circunstancias habían hecho que las marcas fueran una verdadera maldición

**Después de todo, las circunstancias no habían sido tan geniales. Pero esta chica era joven y había algo interesante en ella.**

– ¿De verdad? – Jill abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirándome casi ansiosa con una sonrisa genuina.

Yo sonreí tranquila.

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunte.**

No pude evitar reírme causando que todos me miraran confundidos.

– Que interesante – Mikhail sonrió divertido – Al parecer esa chica estaba por desmayarse

– Yo pensé lo mismo – Dije riendo.

"**Jillian –Jill. Quiero decir, solo Jill. No ambos. Jillian es mi nombre, pero todo el mundo me llama Jill."**

Las risas estallaron en la sala mientras Jill se sonrojaba visiblemente. Muy fuerte. Sobre todo para su piel que dejaba notarse demasiado.

– ¿Jill? ¿Ésta Jill? – Sydney apunto a Jill riendo.

– Oh, vamos, estaba emocionada – Jill se encogió.

– Aún así, suena como si fueras a quedarte sin aire o desmayarte – Se rió Christian – Te lo digo por experiencia, Rose no es tan genial

– Christian – Lo regañe.

Ellos se rieron un poco más antes de que Mikhail siguiera leyendo.

"**De acuerdo" le dije, ocultando una sonrisa. "Lo he entendido"**

– Ok, ahora veremos que tan mal piensa Rose de ti – Adrian se rió – Ya ha pensado algo malo sobre cada uno de nosotros, es tu turno Jilbait

– Adrian – Suspire.

"**Escuche que un Moroi uso magia cuando estuvieron luchando. ¿Es verdad? Me encantaría hacerlo. Deseo que me enseñe. Yo puedo usar el agua. ¿Tú crees que podría luchar contra un Moroi? Todos me dicen que estoy loca por eso."**

– Vamos Jill, que esos inútiles no te asusten – Ánimo Christian – Si dicen algo, diles que los quemare tanto que se pondrán negros del calor

– Wow, Christian intenta quedar bien con su cuñada – Dije riendo.

Él rodó los ojos.

– Nadie que haya aprendido a pelear, porque yo le he haya enseñado, merece que lo llamen loca – Dijo Christian con orgullo.

– Eso y que realmente intentas quedar bien con ella – Dije riendo.

Dimitri suspiro – Me parece que tú buscas cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Christian

– Lo sé – Asintió.

**Por siglos, la utilización de magia por parte de los Moroi habría vista como un pecado. Todos pensaban que ese poder debía ser usado pacíficamente…**

– Hasta ahora – Dijo Christian con orgullo.

**Recientemente unos habían cuestionado eso, particularmente después de que Christian había demostrado que fue útil cuando nos escapamos de Spokane.**

Christian volvió a sonreír orgulloso. Yo rodé los ojos.

"**Yo no sé" le dije. "Tú deberías hablar con Christian Ozera"**

– Eig, ¿ves, Rose? Nosotros estamos hechos para ser compañeros – Dijo Christian alzando la mano. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

– No voy a chocar los cinco contigo – Dije.

– Vamos – Bajó la mano de mala gana – Eres aburrida

– Lo que digas – Me encogí despreocupada.

**Ella quedo boquiabierta. "¿Crees que él quiera hablar conmigo?"**

– Nunca mencionaste que conocías a Rose – Dijo Christian mirando a Jill.

– Nunca preguntaste – Dijo.

– Pero tú… – Él guardo silencio – Jill, me dijiste que alguien te había dicho que podías venir a mí para que te enseñe

– Fui yo – Dije.

– Sí, eso note – Dijo él – ¿Por qué siempre tienes que conocer a todos antes que nosotros?

– Porque estoy un paso adelante que ustedes – Dije riendo.

"**Si le expones el tema de la lucha, sí, seguro que él querrá hablar contigo"**

– Que linda Rose, corrompiendo a la juventud – Christian se burló.

– Ella ya era así – Dije de mala gana.

"**Okay, cool, ¿era ese el guardián Belikov?" Ella pregunto, cambiando repentinamente de tema.**

– Jill, no te vayas a ofender ni nada con mis pensamientos – Dije – Solo era así antes, ahora no tanto

Jill me miro sorprendida, pero no me dijo nada.

"**Sí"**

**Juro que pensé que ella iba a desmallarse en ese instante.**

Nos reímos mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

– Que vergüenza – Murmuro.

"**¿Enserio? Es aún más lindo de lo que había escuchado. Él es tu profesor, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo tu propio profesor personal?"**

– Seguro que sí – Adrian se burló.

Abracé a Dimitri.

– Al parecer todos lo encuentran lindo – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos – Soy igual de guapo y mejor

– Sigues soñando – Dije riendo. Besé a Dimitri en los labios y luego mire a Mikhail listo para seguir con la lectura.

– Estoy pensando, que Belikov es capaz de enseñarle más cosas que solo a pelear – Dijo Adrian burlándose.

– Ok. Basta, eso no te importa – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y repose ambas en mi regazo.

"**Sí" me pregunte dónde estaba. Hablar con Jill me agotaba.**

– Oye – Me miro molesta.

Me encogí despreocupada.

"**Wow. Tú sabes, ustedes ni siquiera parecen como profesor y estudiantes. Ustedes parecen amigos. ¿Ustedes salen cuando no están entrenando?"**

– No son ni lo uno ni lo otro – Dijo Christian rodándolos ojos.

– Seguro que no salen como amigos – Eddie bufó.

Yo rodé los ojos.

– No les interesa –

"**Er, bueno, a veces." Recordé mis pensamientos de hace unos momentos, sobre como yo era una de las pocas personas con quien Dimitri era sociable fuera de sus deberes de guardián.**

– Tú siempre serás de esas pocas – Murmuro en mi oído – Eres mía

Sonreí.

"**¡Lo sabía! Aún no puedo imaginar que –yo estaría completamente fuera de control estando todo el tiempo alrededor de él. Nunca conseguiría hacer nada, pero tú eres genial en eso, algo así como. Sí, yo estoy con este chico totalmente caliente, pero como sea, esto no me importa."**

– Jill hablas demasiado – Dijo Lissa riendo – Y ya has visto que Rose se distrae demasiado con Dimitri

Fruncí el ceño ofendida. Todos me miraron divertidos.

– Eso es porque ella está _enamorada_ – Jill respondió

**Me reí de mí misma. "Creo que me estás dando más crédito del que merezco"**

– ¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan modesta? – Pregunto Eddie riendo.

– Yo siempre he sido modesta – Dije con orgullo.

– Pero tu orgullo te tira al suelo – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Oh vamos – Gemí.

"**De ninguna manera. Y no creo ninguna de esas historias, tú sabes."**

– ¿Qué historias? – Pregunto Dimitri interesado.

– Historias – Jill sonrió.

"**Uhm, ¿historias?"**

– Sabía que mi reputación seguía el camino hasta la primaria, pero no que los rumores lo hacían – Gemí de mala gana.

– Ya te dije que nunca las creí – Jill sonrió con orgullo, muy segura de sí misma.

– Ay no, mira ya la infectaste con tu orgullo – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Gruñí – Es mejor así. El orgullo lo puede todo

– Olvídalo – Dijeron todos.

– Pues a mí me sirve – Dije.

"**Sí, sobre que tú golpeaste a Christian Ozera"**

– No es que quiera ser, ahm, la contradicción en esta situación, pero ella siempre me golpea – Christian señaló.

– Idiota – Gruñí.

"**Gracias" le dije. Ahora los rumores de mi humillación se estaban esparciendo por todo el campus. Si yo anduviese por los dormitorios primarios algún niño de seis años de edad probablemente me dirá que yo mate a Christian.**

– Oh, genial – Christian sonrió malicioso.

– ¡No! – Alcé la voz de mala gana.

Todos se rieron.

**La expresión de Jill se tornó momentáneamente incierta. "Pero yo no sé acerca de las otras historias"**

– ¿Ósea que sí es verdad? ¿Los niños piensan que me mato? – Christian se burló.

– Bueno – Jill se movió incomoda – No lo sé, ya ni lo recuerdo

"**¿Qué otras historias?"**

"**Sobre como tú y Adrian Ivashkov se-"**

– Por lo visto Adrian me daba mala reputación – Gruñí de mala gana.

"**No" Le interrumpí, no quiero escuchar el resto. "Todo lo que has escuchado no es cierto"**

– Ahora sé que sí – Jill se rió.

– Pudo ser real – Adrian sonrió.

"**Pero eso era realmente romántico."**

– No me importa – Dije – No era cierto

– Tranquila – Jill sonrió divertida.

"**Entonces definitivamente no es verdad"**

Jill suspiro – Es una pena, pero formas mejor pareja con Dimitri

Sonreí mientras Dimitri se reía.

**Su rostro se redujo y luego ella se recupero unos momentos después. "Hey, ¿tú puedes enseñarme a golpear a alguien?"**

Todos me miraron.

– Realmente estás corrompiendo a la juventud – Lissa suspiro.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que acepte? – Pregunte.

– Te conozco –

– Liss, no puedes deducir eso solo porque me conoces – Dije con seguridad.

"**Esper- ¿el qué? ¿Para qué quieres aprender a hacer eso?"**

– Pensé que estarías emocionada – Lissa se rió – Casi me guiaste por el mal camino

– Oye, no es por ser mala ni nada, pero si mi mejor amiga aprendía a pelear entonces yo me iba a sentir más segura cuando estuviera con ella – Dije sonriendo – Además, quizá sea buena idea considerando que…

– ¿Considerando, qué? – Christian me miro molesto cuando yo lo mire.

– Considerándote a ti – Dije.

"**Bueno creo que sí voy a luchar con magia algún día, debo aprender a luchar de forma normal también"**

– Muy buena deducción, pero yo no he aprendido a pelear así y soy bueno – Christian asintió.

– Idiotas – Dije – Ambos lo son

– Y a ti no te gusta ayudarnos – Dijo Jill de mala gana.

– Uhg Jill, estás pasando tanto tiempo con esos idiotas que llegas a hablar como ellos – Dije.

– Rose… – Lissa suspiró.

"**Yo probablemente no sea la persona adecuada para enseñarte" le dije. "Tal vez tú, uhm, deberías preguntarle a un profesor de educación física."**

– Que bien que lo has rechazado, pero no tenías que darle la idea – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– Liss, mejor lee y después juzga – Dije. Ella sonrió.

"**Lo hice." Su rostro parecía angustiado. "Y él dijo que no"**

– Se te adelanto – Adrian se rió.

**No pude evitar reír. "Yo estaba bromeando sobre que realmente se lo pidieras"**

Todos me miraron.

– ¿Qué? Realmente no era cierto – Dije.

"**Vamos, podría ayudarte a luchar contra un Strigoi algún día"**

– Eh. La chiquilla tiene altas metas – Adrian sonrió – Jillian, pelear contra un Strigoi no va a ser sencillo y sé que Rose no te lo pondría fácil

– Adrian, en tu vida has peleado – Se burló Christian – Dejame a mí. Tú y yo podríamos hacer equipo

Jill miro a ambos y luego me miro a mí.

– Pero con Rose sería más emocionante –

– Lo siento, la chica ha elegido – Me reí – Espera, no. Jill, pelear contra un Strigoi no es sencillo y cualquier descuido podría matarte. Aunque sería divertido pelear juntas, no me arriesgare

– Eso me gusta – Dimitri asintió – No metas en problemas a los demás

– Camarada – Gemí y Dimitri se rió.

**Mi risa se seco. "No, eso realmente, no"**

– Rose eres aburrida – Dijo Jill.

**Ella mordió uno de sus labios, parecía desesperada en convencerme. "Bueno, pero al menos podrías ayudarme contra algún psicópata"**

– Y ahí está la razón de porque quiere aprender – Dije sonriendo.

Jill se sonrojo un poco.

"**¿Qué, cuál psicópata?"**

– ¿Le harías daño a un psicópata? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja.

– Depende de la edad del psicópata – Dije – A un menor es ilegal

– Como si eso te importara – Lissa se rió – Le has hecho daño a tantas personas…

Rodé los ojos – Liss, no me ayudes

"**Las personas siguen recibiendo palizas por aquí. La semana pasada Dane Zeklos y el otro fue Brett."**

– Zeklos – Lissa gruñó – Es de sangre

– Sin duda – Dije asintiendo.

"**Dane…" Hice mi reconocimiento de la genealogía Moroi. Existía un inmenso número de estudiantes Zeklos por aquí. "¿Ese es el hermano menor de Jesse, verdad?"**

– Dime que no lo golpeaste – Lissa gimió.

– No –

**Jill asintió. "Sí. Uno de nuestros profesores estaba muy furioso, también, pero Dane no dirá ninguna palabra, tampoco Brett."**

– Sin duda es de sangre – Lissa rodó los ojos.

– ¿Qué Brett? – Pregunto Eddie levantando una ceja.

Mikhail se rió.

"**¿Qué Brett?"**

– Oh – Eddie se rió – Pensamos igual

– Sueña – Dije.

"**Ozera"**

Todos miraron a Christian riendo, él me miro sorprendido.

– A mí no me mires. Los Ozeras tienen su larga línea y yo no he hablado con ellos desde nunca en la vida – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

Rodé los ojos.

**Mire dos veces. "¿Ozera?"**

– ¿Piensas que es mi culpa? –

Me encogí.

**Tuve el pensamiento de que ella estaba realmente en decirme cosas que no sabía.**

– Rose – Jill gimió.

– Porque a todos les gusta tomarme por sorpresa – Me reí.

– Es que es grandioso. Saber algo que tú no, no lo sé, es divertido – Jill sonrió.

"**Él es el novio de mi amiga Aimee. Él tenía muchas contusiones ayer –habían algunas cosas que parecían extrañas como golpes, también. ¿Tal vez quemaduras? Peor él no era tan malo como Dane. Y cuando el Sra. Callahan le pregunto sobre eso, Brett la convenció de que no era nada, y lo dejo irse, lo que fue extraño. Él también estaba de humor realmente bueno –lo que fue muy extraño también. Ya que piensas que recibir este tipo de paliza te pondría mal"**

– Uso compulsión – Lissa dijo seria – Con que la preparatoria no era la única metiéndose en este problema

– Lo sé – Asentí.

**En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, sus palabras cosquilleaban en mi memoria. Había alguna conexión que yo debería estar haciendo, pero no conseguía comprenderlo totalmente.**

– ¿Conexión? – Todos me miraron.

**Entre Víctor, fantasmas y la experiencia de campo, sería honestamente increíble que yo entendiera alguna otra cosa más.**

– Cierto – Lissa asintió.

"**¿Así qué tú me puedes enseñar para que no reciba una paliza?" Jill me pregunto, claramente esperando que esto me hubiese convencido, ella cierra los puños y lo levanta. "Debo hacer algo así, ¿cierto? Hacer un puño con mis dedos y girarlo."**

– Eh – Jill sonrió emocionada – ¡Podrías enseñarme ahora!

Alcé ambas manos abriendo la boca, lista para decir que no, pero me lo pensé un poco.

"**Uh, bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso. Tú necesitas saber de cierto modo, que te puedes herir más a ti misma que a otra persona. Tienes muchas cosas que necesitas hacer con tus codos y las caderas."**

– Rose Maestra Hathaway – Se burló Eddie.

– Puedo patearte el trasero cuando quieras, Eddie – Sonreí divertida.

"**¿Muestrame, por favor?" Ella implora. "Yo apuesto que tú eres realmente buena"**

– Y lo es – Christian sonrió – Seguro que Rose podría enseñarte ahora

– NO es que no quiera – Me rasque la nuca – Pero aún sigue siendo un delito

– ¿De qué hablas? – Todos me miraron.

– Mikhail… – Dije, porque sabía que estaba escrito allí.

**Yo era realmente buena, pero la corrupción de menores era un delito que no quería tener en mi registro, y que prefería mantenerlo de esa manera. **

– No es por nada, pero ya no es como un delito, no estás estudiando – Dijo Jill.

– Pero Hans es molesto – Dije – Seguramente me cambiaría a trabajo de escritorio

– Él no puede hacerlo si yo soy la reina – Lissa sonrió.

– Liss – Gemí.

– Por favor – Jill rogó.

– Jill, no es que no quiera, pero… ahm… yo pensé que iba a disfrutar de mis vacaciones – Dije.

– No puedes disfrutar de tus vacaciones si planeas atacarme – Dijo Dimitri.

– ¿Quién dice que no? – Me encogí – Además Jill, Liss quiere que la ayude con el vínculo y yo… bueno, realmente no encuentro que sea buena idea

– Rose no me uses de excusa – Lissa me adivino el pensamiento. Hice una mueca de esas que solo podría hacer cuando soy atrapada y levante una ceja – Ya te atrape

– Seguro que no por el vínculo – Dije – Pero, ya enserio, son vacaciones…

– Por fis… – Jill me rogó con una carita de cachorrito.

– Ay no me mires así – Dije mortificada – Jill, enserio no, por favor no, no me mire así. Ahg ok, bien, te enseñare

Ella sonrió emocionada y yo sacudí la cabeza.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Lissa me miro – ¿Cuándo practicaremos?

– SI me llego a estresar los matare a todos – Dije – Quería relajarme no estresarme

Lissa suspiro divertida.

**Afortunadamente, Dimitri regreso con la señora Davis.**

– Ojalá hubiera tenido una suerte afortunada ahora – Murmure.

"**Hey" le dije. "Tengo a alguien que realmente desea conocerte. Dimitri ésta es Jill, Jill éste es Dimitri."**

– Se va a desmayar – Sydney se rió.

Rodé los ojos.

**Él parecía sorprendido, pero sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de ella. Ella se puso de un color rojo brillante y por primera vez sin palabras.**

– Sorprendente – Lissa aplaudió.

**Tan pronto como él soltó su mano tartamudeo un adiós y salió huyendo.**

Las risas resonaron en la sala.

**Nosotros finalmente terminamos de entregar nuestra primera carga a la Srta. Davis y nos dirigimos hacia la capilla para la segunda carga.**

"**Jill sabía quien era yo" le dije a Dimitri mientras caminábamos. "Ella pensaba que era un tipo de héroe aquí."**

– ¿Y no lo eres? – Lissa se rió – Rose, las leyendas se hacen no nacen

– Liss, quería ser leyenda en las historias que se contaran en las fogatas – Me reí.

"**¿Eso te sorprende?" Dijo él. "¿Qué los estudiantes más jóvenes te admiren?"**

– ¿Te sorprende a ti? – Pregunte.

– Ni un poco – Me sonrió con dulzura y luego me besó en los labios fugazmente. Roceé su cuello y luego mire a Mikhail.

"**No lo sé. Nunca he pensando en eso. Creo que no soy un buen modelo a seguir."**

Christian, Adrian y Eddie sisearon en burla y yo los mire de mala gana.

– Rose, lo quieras o no, eres un gran modelo a seguir… aunque pobre del que lo intenté porque realmente tienes tus defectos – Lissa se rió.

– Gracias amiga – Dije con sarcasmo.

"**Estoy en desacuerdo. Tú te esfuerzas, dedicas y sobresales en todo lo que haces. Te has ganado el respeto de todo lo que ellos piensan."**

Lissa alzó las manos sonriendo.

– Sí, sí, es verdad, creo – Dije.

Honestamente no me gustaba pensar así de mí misma, pero era divertido.

**Le di una mirada de lado. "Y sin embargo, eso no es lo suficiente para asistir al juicio de Víctor."**

– Y ahí vamos con el tema – Abe sonrió – Nunca aceptes un no como respuesta

– Gracias, viejo. Alguien que lo entiende – Mire a Dimitri de mala gana.

– Ya te dije que no era mi decisión. Por mí las habría llevado enseguida – Dimitri se defendió.

– Sí, lo que digas – Dije tranquila.

"**De nuevo esto, no"**

– Pobre Dimitri – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Tener que soportar a Rose en la escuela y ahora – Se rió Christian – Es culpa suya, él eligió estar con ella

– Yo soy un amor – Dije.

"**Sí, ¡esto de nuevo! ¿Por qué no entiendes que esto es realmente importante? Víctor es una enorme amenaza"**

– Una que ha sido neutralizada por alguien. Me pregunto quién habrá sido el que lo mató – Se cuestionó Eddie.

– Estoy segura que se trata de alguien que no sabía lo que hacía – Dije desviando la mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto mi madre. Me tensé y cuando iba a responder que quizá fue un Strigoi, Abe se me adelanto.

– No pudo haber sido un Strigoi, de lo contrario no habrían encontrado el cuerpo enterrado – Trague saliva – Por lo tanto quien lo hizo, sí sabía lo que hacía o estaba asustado

– Wow, pequeña dhampir, tu aura se ha vuelto loca – Adrian me miro sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? No es cierto. Yo solo digo que quizá él o ella no pensaba lo que hacía, no es como si yo supiera. ¡Basta deja de mirarme! – Me puse a la defensiva causando que todos me miraran sorprendidos.

Lissa se rió nerviosa – Ella está divagando en la locura, nada más que eso

Lo cierto es que era mentira, pero como todos comenzaban a sospechar algo, Lissa se vio obligada a saltar en mi ayuda. Yo estaba agradecida, mucho.

Mikhail me miro serio y luego siguió leyendo.

"**Yo sé que lo es"**

– Todos lo sabemos – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

"**Y sé que si queda libre, él comenzara a hacer planes locos, de nuevo."**

– Pensé que su forma de entretenerte fue… creativa – Lissa se rió.

– Nadie te pregunto – Dije riendo.

"**Es realmente improbable que quede en libertad, lo sabes. La mayoría de los rumores sobre que la reina lo libere son solo eso, rumores. Tú, de todas las personas deberías saber que no debes creer en todo lo que escuchas."**

– Siendo sincera, él tiene toda la razón – Jill asintió.

Idiotas.

**Lo mire fija y fríamente, negándome a reconocer que él tenía un punto. "Tú todavía podrías dejarnos ir –o" suspire "al menos solo a Lissa."**

– Wow – Lissa me miro sorprendida – ¿Enserio?

– Te dije que buscaría la forma de llevarte – Dije asintiendo – Aún si yo no iba

– Ah que linda eres – Lissa sonrió.

**Era más difícil para mí decir esas palabras de lo que había pensado, pero era algo de lo que había estado pensando. Yo no estaba pensando en buscar mi gloria como lo había dicho Stan, pero había una parte de mí que siempre quería estar en la lucha.**

– ¡Ahí está! – Lissa sonrió.

– Esa es la verdad. Stan inventa – Christian rió.

**Quería estar siempre al frente, hacer lo correcto y ayudar a los demás, pero también quería estar en el juicio de Víctor, verlo a los ojos y asegurarme de que recibiera su castigo.**

– Esa es mi Rose – Lissa sonrió – Siempre queriendo ser útil

– Odio estar atada de manos – Dije.

**Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, y esto lo hacía parecer menos probable. El que realmente quizá no nos dejarían ir.**

– Sin duda era improbable – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

**Tal vez, sin embargo, ellos dejasen ir solo a una de nosotras, y sin lugar a dudas, esa debería ser Lissa.**

– Sacrificio, sacrificio – Cantaron los chicos riendo.

– Idiotas – Dije.

– Pensé que éramos payasos – Señaló Adrian.

– Ahora son idiotas – Dije.

**Ella había sido el objeto de el plan de Víctor, y el pensar de que solo ella fuera, esa idea me ponía nerviosa, tal vez ella no necesitara de mi presencia para protegerla, debía de tomar esa posibilidad y así poder verlo encerrado.**

– No te preocupes, todo sea por verlo encerrado – Ella sonrió, pero pensó un poco – Bueno, eso era antes

**Dimitri comprendía mi necesidad de estar dentro y así poder tomar medidas, parecía sorprendido por mi inusual comportamiento.**

– Exacto – Coincidió Dimitri – Es realmente raro que no quieras participar

"**Tienes razón, ella debería estar ahí, pero de nuevo, yo no puedo hacer nada acerca de eso. Tú continuas pensando que yo puedo controlar esto, pero en realidad no puedo."**

– Ella piensa que eres perfecto – Adrian dijo de mala gana.

Mire a Lissa con la interrogativa en mi rostro. Ella asintió, debía de ser el espíritu el que estaba actuando sobre Adrian.

"**Pro, ¿has hecho todo lo que puedes?" Recordé lo que Adrian me había dicho en mis sueños acerca de que Dimitri podría hacer mucho más. "Tú tienes mucha influencia, debe haber algo, cualquier cosa."**

– Yo no dije eso. Yo dije que tú piensas que él puede bajar la luna y el sol si es posible cuando no es así – Adrian rodó los ojos.

– Claro que sí – Dije con seguridad.

"**No tanta influencia como piensas, yo tengo una alta posición aquí en la academia, pero el resto del mundo guardián todavía soy muy joven. Y sí, la verdad yo hable de ti."**

– Creo que Janine tiene más influencia que yo – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Y con la nueva reina ambos tienen más influencias – Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Te odio en grande – Lissa se rió.

– Me amas y lo sabes – Me reí.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

"**Tal vez deberías haber hablado más alto"**

– ¿Alto? – Todos me miraron.

– Déjenme tranquila – Dije.

**Podía sentir que él trataba de cerrar este tema. Él podría discutir muchas cosas razonablemente pero no se animaría si yo me comportaba como una perra.**

– Si dicen algo los mato – Advertí enseguida cuando los chicos abrieron las bocas.

**Así que trate de ser más razonable.**

– Tú no eres razonable – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Querías que te llevara o qué? – Pregunte.

Ella se rió – Tú lo has dicho mucho, es pasado

– Cierto – Dije.

"**Víctor sabe sobre nosotros" dije. "Él podría decir algo."**

– Golpe bajo – Sydney se rió.

"**Víctor tiene cosas más grandes de que preocuparse en este juicio que de nosotros."**

– Nos jodió en grande – Dije.

– Sí – Dimitri asintió, serio – Pero nadie le creyó

– Es verdad – Lissa me miro sorprendida de pronto – Víctor… Dios, y yo pensé que era caer bajo, era verdad

– Liss – Advertí su enojo de pronto. Trague saliva.

– No. No. Tranquila – Sola intento tranquilizarse – Yo no me enojaré. Estoy intentando olvidar que todo el mundo sabía menos yo

Trague saliva.

"**Sí, pero tú no lo conoces. Él no actúa exactamente como una persona normal. Si le parece que has perdido todas las esperanzas de poder salir libre, el podría hablar sobre lo nuestro por venganza."**

– Lo hizo – Dije.

**Yo nunca había sido capaz de confesar mi relación con Dimitri a Lissa, aunque nuestro peor enemigo lo sabía.**

– ¡Sabía que había una relación secreta! – Lissa chasqueó los dedos emocionada.

– No es así – Gemí – Además, ¿cómo le explicas a tu mejor amiga que casi te acuestas con su guardián?

– Me has contado cosas peores como la vez que… –

– Oye no hay necesidad decir más secretos míos – Dije rápidamente. Ella pensaba en una ocasión hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocer a Dimitri, pero claramente no estaba segura de que situación tenía en mente.

Ella se rió.

– No ibas a decir nada, ¿verdad? –

– Exacto –

**Era más extraño aun el saber que Adrian también conocía esto.**

– Adrian es un metiche – Dijo Jill riendo.

– No es así – Adrian dijo tranquilo.

**Víctor lo percibía cuando nos miraba juntos y también mediante la recolección de datos.**

– Baboso – Bufé.

**Supongo que cuando eres un villano inteligente, puedes hacer este tipo de cosas.**

– A mí me parece que era más un metiche – Dijo Sydney – Aunque, siendo sincera, Rose, eso se notaba a kilómetros

Suspire.

**Él no lo había hecho público aunque en cambio lo utilizo en contra de nosotros haciendo un hechizo de lujuria con magia.**

Estoy casi segura de que pude ver una venita rabiosa palpitar en la frente Abe. Obviamente no le gustaba escuchar sobre el hechizo de lujuria… ¿cómo será cuando sepa como perdí la virginidad? Oh no, no quiero ni pensarlo.

**Un hechizo así no funcionaría si no existiera atracción en ese momento. El hechizo solo trajo cosas al descubierto.**

– Como ambos se amaban – Lissa sonrió.

**Dimitri y yo habíamos estado juntos y caci habíamos estado a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.**

– Gracias a Dios que no. No tengo ni ganas de saber como se montan – Dijo Christian.

– Ah, como si yo quisiera que lo supieras – Dije de mala gana.

– Y con eso estás afirmando que si tuvieron – Dijo Mia riendo.

La mire.

– ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –

– Rose – Dimitri dijo suavemente.

– ¿Quieres vivir o no? – Pregunte suavemente, solo para él. Se lo pensó dos veces y suspiro.

**Fue una bonita e inteligente manera por parte de Víctor distraernos sin recurrir a la violencia. Si alguien nos hubiese atacado, esa podría haber sido una excelente pelea.**

– ¡Shiaa! –

– ¿Qué haces? – Lissa miro mis manos extendidas como si fueran dos armas filosas y mi rostro con una sonrisa infantil.

– Nada realmente – Me reí.

**Pero estando el uno con el otro cerca de hacer algo. En eso tuvimos problemas para luchar.**

– Yo no quiero ni pensar en lo que habría sucedido si Dimitri no arrancaba el collar – Dije suspirando. Por un lado me habría sentido realmente, bien, por estar con él y todo, pero Liss es una prioridad que no podía perder.

– Yo sé que habría sucedido – Dijo Lissa.

– Me refiero a ti – Dije.

– Oh – Soltó.

**Dimitri estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Yo sabía que él sabía que yo tenía un punto.**

– Yo sabía que tú sabías que él sabían que tú sabías – Se rió Christian.

– Ok. Ya entendí – Dije.

"**Entonces tendremos que tratar con esto de la mejor manera posible." Dijo por fin. "Pero si Víctor tiene previsto decirlo lo hará tanto si declaras como si no lo haces."**

– Pues entonces si declaraba entonces estaría peleando – Mire a Dimitri – Si no, bueno, habría perdido y yo no pierdo

– Lo sé – Dijo tranquilamente.

**Me negué a decir algo hasta que llegáramos a la iglesia. Cuando lo hicimos, el padre Andrew nos dijo que después de revisar unas cosas más, había decidido que en realidad solo necesitaba llevar una caja más a la Sra. Davis.**

– Tarde libre para Rose – Dijeron todos riendo.

"**Yo lo haré." Dijo Dimitri secamente una vez que el padre se encontraba fuera de alcance para oírlo. "Tú no tienes que venir. Rose, por favor no tienes que hacer un gran problema de esto."**

– Como si no conocieras a Rose – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**Esto es un gran problema" le dije entre dientes. "Tú no pareces entender eso."**

– Es muy testaruda – Dijo Lissa.

– Siempre lo ha sido – Dijo mi madre coincidiendo.

– Ustedes qué saben – Me crucé de brazos – No era tan así

"**Lo entiendo. ¿Tú crees realmente que yo quiero ver a Víctor fuera? ¿Crees que quiero ver a todos de nuevo en peligro?"**

– Las circunstancias parecían decir que sí – Eddie respondió.

– Nadie te pregunto – Dije.

**Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había visto que su control estaba por romperse.**

– Y cómo, si él hablaba contigo – Dijo Christian como si fuera obvio.

– Chicos, me dan ganas de herirlos feamente – Dije.

Los tres tontos se rieron.

"**Pero como te digo, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Yo no soy como tú. O puedo hacer una escena cuando las cosas no resultan como quiero."**

– Yo no hago una escena – Repetí.

– Sabes que sí – Lissa asintió.

– Por favor… – Murmure.

"**Yo no hago eso"**

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca. En sus mentes estaba claro que yo hacía una escena, pero yo no iba a admitirlo.

"**Tú estás haciendo ahora mismo"**

– Atrapada – Dijeron todos.

– Nadie les pregunto. Dejen de decir esas cosas – Gruñí.

**Él estaba en lo cierto. Una parte de mí sabía que había cruzado la línea… pero con todas las cosas que había pasado últimamente. No podía dejar de hablar.**

– Tú estás culpando a la oscuridad – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Y? – Me encogí – Tú fumas y bebes todo el día. No sabes lo que es sentir la oscuridad sobre ti, lo más que llegas a sentir es la locura. Y Adrian, no me vayas a decir «tú no sabes nada de mí o de lo que he sentido» porque sé que así es

Quizá había sido muy seria o muy fría, pero era cierto y al ver su rostro supe que él también lo pensaba. Yo suspire.

"**¿Por qué me has ayudado hoy?" Exigí. "¿Por qué estás tú aquí?"**

– Ay no. Las a agarrar con él – Lissa se rió – Pobre de Dimitri

– Oye – Me queje.

"**¿Es tan extraño?" Él pregunto. Casi parecía herido.**

– Pobrecito – Jill dijo – Tú lo tratas mal

– Claro que no – Dije.

"**Sí, quiero decir, ¿estás tratando de espiarme? ¿Entender por qué me he comportado extraña? ¿Asegurarte que no tengo ningún problema?"**

– Eso es duro – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé – Dije suspirando.

**Él me estudió, retirando su cabello de sus ojos. "¿Por qué tiene que existir un motivo oculto en esto?"**

– ¿Y lo había? – Pregunto Jill.

– No – Dimitri negó.

– Tú dirás no, pero yo sé que sí – Dije.

**Quería decir un montón de cosas diferente. Como, si no existiese un motivo, entonces él estaba queriendo decir que quería pasar un tiempo conmigo. Y esto no tenía sentido, porque los dos sabíamos que solo podíamos tener una relación profesor-alumno. Él de todas las personas debía de saber esto. Él fue quien me lo había dejado claro.**

– Oye, estás siendo muy dura – Dijo Lissa.

– No es mi culpa – Gemí.

– Y ella tenía razón – Dijo Abe.

– No ayudes, viejo – Dije.

"**Porque todos tienen un motivo."**

– Ja – Dije sonriendo.

– Eso lo dijiste tú – Dimitri me recordó.

– Oh cierto – Asentí.

"**Sí. Pero no siempre son los motivos que piensas." Él abrió la puerta. "Te veo luego"**

– Sí, que bien te salió – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

Rodé los ojos.

Dimitri no dijo nada, pero él sabía que quizá las cosas no le habían salido tan bien o quizá como esperaba.

**Lo mire retirarse, mis sentimientos enredados en una confusión e ira. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan extraña, yo casi habría dicho que era como si nosotros acabábamos de tener un encuentro.**

– ¿Un encuentro? – Pregunto Eddie confundido.

Sonreí.

– Fin del capítulo – Anunció Mikhail – ¿Quién sigue?

– Yo. Yo – Lissa tomo el libro emocionada.

– Ah, esta será una larga noche – Dije.

– Ya has leído, ¿por qué de nuevo? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Eso no te importa – Dijo Lissa – Solo quiero leer

– Una larga, muy larga noche – Repetí.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, chicas, he hecho una excepción, logre conseguirme un computador por unos minutos y aprovechare de subir el capítulo, sin embargo aún no sé cuando podre tener mi computador de vuelta. Primero que nada, no tengo mucho tiempo de responder a sus comentarios así que tendrán que lamentarme por ahora pero hasta no tener mi pc de vuelta no podré responder comodamente y la vrd no sé como voy a subir capítulos.

Ok... vamos con un asunto a tratar: Adrian.

Ya he notado que a _muchas_ les molesta la actitud de Adrian, y sí, es vrd que él ya no es así (aunque no he leído el spin-off lo sé por investigaciones) pero confien en mí, les prometo que al final del libro veran de que se trata todo esto... sé que es molesto, pero sean pacientes. Segundo, vi en un comentario acerca de los pov, en la descripción del fics sale que como personas están: Rose, Lissa, Dimitri y Christian, por lo tanto son de ellos los pov que estaré escribiendo, de vez en cuando sobre alguien más y sé que Rose y Lissa tienen más, pero eso es debido a la situación.

Sé que están disgustadas, pero tengan me paciencia, sobre todo ahora que mis vacaciones terminaron, es mi último año y tendré muchos trabajos, apenas tendré tiempo para mí y subir los cap.

Sin más que decir, por falta de tiempo, me despido (por cierto, no he podido verificar los errores así que es probable que encuentren algunas cosas confusas)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Leyendo el capítulo 10

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 10

.: Rose :.

Me estire un poco y sonreí al ver a Lissa lista para leer sin rodeos. Yo la verdad no estaba esperando seguir leyendo, al menos no esta noche, pero no me quedo de otra que seguir escuchando.

– Capítulo 10 – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Al día siguiente, se reanudaron las obligaciones de mi guardia con Christian.**

– Nada más aburrido – Dije.

**Una vez más, encuentro mi propia vida en espera por alguien más.**

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Christian.

– Ah, nada importante – Dije.

"**¿Cómo estuvo tu penitencia?" Preguntó él, mientras nosotros caminábamos a través del campus hacia su dormitorio.**

– Ahora sé que realmente la pasaste mal – Se burló Christian.

Rodé los ojos.

**Yo di un bostezo ahogado. Yo no fui capaz de dormir bien anoche, por mis sentimientos por Dimitri y por lo que el padre Andrew me había dicho.**

– Un día pesado, ¿eh? – Christian sonrió.

– Vas a hacer que te borre esa sonrisa a golpes – Dije.

**No obstante, mantengo un ojo alerta.**

– Estoy segura de que aún con dos sentidos funcionando, gusto y olfato, es capaz de quebrar una pierna – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Por supuesto – Sonreí.

**Esta era la ubicación donde Stan nos ataco dos veces anteriormente, y además, los guardianes estaban enfermos y suficiente mareados para venir tras de mí en un día en que yo me encontraba muy cansada.**

– Entonces prepárate para otro rojo – Dijo Jill preocupada.

"**Estuvo bien. El sacerdote nos dejo que nosotros nos fuéramos temprano"**

"**¿Nosotros?"**

– Yo hubiera pensado que alguien más estaba castigado – Se rió Christian.

"**Dimitri vino y me ayudo. Yo creo que él se sintió mal por mí cuando estaba atrapada con ese trabajo."**

– Yo creo que es otra cosa – Lissa se rió.

– Sí, es igual – Rodé los ojos.

"**O eso o no tiene nada más que hacer, ahora que él no está haciendo sus sesiones extras."**

– O tal vez quería pasar el tiempo con Rose – Lissa sugirió.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo – Sigamos pensando que es la primera

– ¿Por qué te niegas a creer eso? Pensé que estarías más feliz – Pregunto Jill.

– Jill, mi pequeña Jill, Dimitri había dejado claro que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos y por más feliz que me haya encontrado con esa pequeña posibilidad de que sea por eso parecía ser casi imposible – Dije tranquila.

– Testaruda – Murmuro Lissa.

"**Tal vez, pero yo lo dudo. En conjunto, creo que no fue un día tan malo. A menos que tú consideres malo aprender sobre fantasmas rencorosos."**

– Te estaba dando la pista de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Demonios y no me di cuenta – Él gruñó.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante? – Pregunte.

– Porque sí – Dijo despreocupado.

"**Tuve un magnifico día" dijo Christan, con la mínima satisfacción en impulso. Yo reprimí el impulso de girar mis ojos.**

"**Sí, lo sé"**

– Idiota – Dije riendo.

**Él y Lissa habían aprovechado su día sin guardianes para estar juntos.**

– Oh, no por favor no – Lissa gimió.

**Supuse que yo debería estar alegre de que ellos se contuvieron hasta que Eddie y yo no estuviéramos cerca. Pero en diferentes maneras no importo.**

– Ósea que si estabas viéndonos – Lissa gimió.

**Cuando yo estaba despierta, podía bloquear todos los detalles, pero todavía sabía que estaba sucediendo.**

– Ósea, solo despierta – Lissa me miro sorprendida.

– Sí – Asentí.

**Sentí un poco de celos y de enojo como la última vez que ellos habían regresado. Era el mismo problema una vez más: Lissa haciendo todas las cosas que yo no podía hacer.**

– ¿Eso no lo podías hacer porque el chico con quien podrías salir no estaba contigo o porque no podías debido a las reglas y esas cosas? – Pregunto Abe.

Parpadeé.

– Reglas – Mentí.

Él suspiro.

**Yo moría por desayunar, sentí el olor a tostadas francesas y a jarabe de arce caliente.**

– Que buen olfato – Christian sonrió.

**Carbohidratos envueltos en más carbohidratos. Delicioso.**

Lissa se rió.

– Ya me dio hambre – Dije riendo.

– No has comido nada desde ayer – Respondió Christian – Hoy en la mañana hiciste un show para no tomar leche y saliste corriendo

– ¿Yo hice eso? – Pregunte parpadeando.

– Sí. Rose, cuidarte fue una tortura – Se mortifico Adrian.

– Tú no hiciste nada – Dijo Dimitri – De hecho por ti ella dijo un par de improperios

– Bueno, alguien tenía que enseñárselos, se trata de Rose – Se defendió.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Me estabas enseñando improperios siendo que se suponía que tenía cinco años? –

– Sí –

– Eres un imbécil – Sacudí la cabeza. Pero admito que estaba escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

**Pero Christian quería sangre antes de que comiéramos algo sólido, y sus necesidades sabotearon las mías.**

– Ah, que pena – Lissa sin pena. Yo fruncí el ceño.

**ELLOS SON PRIMERO. **

– Odio tanto ese dicho – Ella sacudió la cabeza molesta.

– Oye, ¿qué tal si alguien más lee el libro? – Pregunte. Lissa parpadeó confundida. Yo me encogí.

– Solo digo, por si acaso – Temía un poco que en algún momento ella tuviera un ataque, sobre todo porque si mal no recuerdo ese día fue que tuve el dolor de cabeza a causa de los fantasmas y todos pensaron que era porque no había comido nada. Claro que lo recuerdo si fue al día siguiente.

– Algo ocultas – Adivino – Y no me importa

Suspire. Lo intente.

**Al parecer él había saltado ayer su dosis de sangre diaria, probablemente para tener más tiempo romántico.**

– ¿Celosa? –

– Ya quisieras, Ozera – Dije.

**El cuarto de alimentación no estaba lleno pero aún así tuvimos que esperar.**

– Aburrido – Dijo Adrian.

"**Hey" dije. "¿Conoces a Brett Ozera? ¿Ustedes son parientes verdad?"**

– No dijiste que ustedes habían hablado sobre él – Menciono Lissa mirando a Christian.

– No preguntaste – Respondió él.

**Después de mi encuentro con Jill, finalmente pude unir algunas piezas, Brett Ozera y Dane Zeklos me recordó la mirada de Brandon el primer día del ataque de Stan.**

– ¡Bravo! – Aplaudió Eddie – Y logró hacer a un lado todo en su cabeza para descubrirlo

– Lo que sea – Rodé los ojos.

**El desastre de aquel día me había hecho olvidar completamente a Brandon, pero las coincidencias repentinamente resolvieron mi curiosidad. Los tres habían recibido una paliza, los tres habían estado en negación.**

– Rose… – Lissa advirtió algo malo.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, creo – Dije.

**Christian cabeceó. "Sí, de cierto modo estamos relacionados de todas las maneras. No lo conozco así bien –él es como un tercer o cuarto primo o algo así. Su rama de la familia no ha tenido mucho que hacer con el mío desde… bien, tú sabes."**

– Ah, no te preocupes Chris, ahora esos idiotas saben de lo que se pierden – Adrian se rió.

– ¿Por qué lo trajimos a este viaje? – Christian me miro como si yo tuviera la respuesta. Mire a Lissa, ella miro a Dimitri, Dimitri miró a Jill, Jill a Sydney, Sydney a mi madre y mi madre finalmente a Abe. Sonya, Mikhail, Mia y las hermanas de Dimitri se rieron.

– Ustedes estarían encantados con mi presencia donde sea – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

– A mí me molesta – Mencione.

Realmente Adrian se comportaba extraño y eso es lo que me molestaba, el no saber si era intencional o no.

– A ti te molesta todo – Dijo él.

– No, me molestan ustedes – Christian.

"**Escuche algo sobre él" después relacione lo que Jill me había dicho sobre Dane y Brett.**

"**Eso es raro" acordó Christian "pero las personas se meten en peleas"**

– Tú eres un vivo ejemplo de ello – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Sí, pero aquí hay unas conexiones raras y la realeza casi nunca terminan del lado perdedor de la pelea –y ellos tres lo estaban."**

– O quizá era otra cosa – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– Sí – Asentí.

"**Bueno, tal vez eso es. Tú sabes como ha sido."**

**Mucha de la realeza se molesta con aquellas que no son de sangre real que quieren cambiar la forma en que los guardianes son asignados y aprenden a luchar. Este es el punto de Jesse y el pequeño club estúpido de Ralf, ellos quieren asegurarse de que la realeza este en la cima. Los súbditos probablemente se están molestando y poniendo resistencia. Y el tipo de vigilante esa hallar fuera haciendo pagar a la realeza?**

"**Sera la cosa más rara que ha pasado por aquí" él señaló.**

– Oh – Lissa abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Cómo leo eso, Rose?

Mire el libro a donde ella me señalaba y vi cuatro dígitos extraños, un signo gato, un signo medio raro que parecía un ocho, pero no era un ocho y otro signo gato, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

– Creo que me he excedido con mi vocabulario – Hice una mueca divertida – ¿Perdón?

– ¿Perdón? – Lissa me miro como si fuera un bicho raro – ¿Es todo lo que dices? Rose, la palabra allí tiene que ser horrible

– No tanto – Dije tranquila – Seguramente dice…

Antes de poder decir algo Lissa me cubrió la boca con su mano para que no lo dijera, rodé los ojos y luego me aleje.

– Solo, di la figura que sale, no vayas a reemplazarlo por un improperio – Dije despreocupada.

Ella dudo y luego miro el libro.

"**Eso es una #&# seguro" refunfuñe.**

Lissa se notaba culpable por tener que decirlo, los demás la miraron sorprendidos y luego a mí.

– Tu vocabulario ha sido censurado – Adrian se rió – Al fin. Mucho exceso de improperios

– No. Yo pienso que fue una palabra demasiado fuerte – Dijo Lissa.

Me encogí despreocupada.

**El nombre de Christian fue pronunciado, y él miro detenidamente hacia delante. "Mira eso" dijo felizmente. "Alice de nuevo"**

Vi a Lissa sonreír ansiosa y la idea de la sangre se formo en su cabeza, su sabor, su textura, el placer que sentía al beberla. Yo no pude evitarlo, pero intente reprimir una mueca de disgusto, pero no pude. Realmente me había hecho demasiado mal la sangre que el solo ver las imágenes y los pensamientos de Lissa hacia ella me hacía sentir horrible.

Por suerte, Lissa no lo sintió ni lo supo.

"**Yo no entiendo tu fascinación con ella." Yo observe de cerca la vieja alimentadora. "Lisa siempre esta emocionada por verla a ella también, pero Alice está loca."**

– Creo que ella te aprecia – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Solo piensa que yo la voy a proteger si algo sucede y ando rondando por allí – Dije tranquila, estremeciéndome aún con las imágenes de Lissa en mi cabeza.

"**Yo sé" él dijo. "Esto estuvo grandioso"**

– Alice es grandiosa – Lissa dijo completamente encantada, con cierto tono excitado y tal vez placentero.

Yo rodé los ojos no soportándolo más.

– Ya no hablen más de la sangre – Solté mortificada. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo las náuseas y el dolor en mi estómago, cabeza, el dolor de mi cuerpo y toda la tortura que pase al estar enferma.

– Oh, Rose – Lissa adivino enseguida el hilo de mis pensamientos, sobre todo por mi tono de voz – Lo siento tanto

– Está bien, no es tu culpa – Dije.

**Alice nos saludo cuando Christian se sentó al lado de ella y me apoye contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.**

Adrian se rió. Yo estaba segura de que había un pensamiento nada agradable en su cabeza, pero él se limito a mantenerse callado.

**Sintiéndome cansada yo dije "Alice el paisaje no ha cambiado es exactamente el mismo que la vez pasada"**

– ¿Y eso a que viene? – Eddie levanto una ceja.

– No lo sé – Dije tranquila – Alice siempre decía lo mismo y yo respondí a lo anterior, de todos modos

**Ella giro sus aturdidos ojos hacia mí. "Paciencia, Rose. Tú tienes que ser paciente y prepararte. ¿Estás preparada?"**

– Paciencia – Adrian se burló – Ella olvida que estaba hablando con Rose-no-tengo-nada-de-paciencia-Hathaway

– Ok. Ya entendí – Suspire.

**Al sonar el timbre de cambio de clase me dio un pequeño susto. Era como hablar con Jill, pero menos sano.**

– Ahm, ¿gracias? – Jill me miro confundida.

Yo me encogí despreocupada.

"**Hmmm, ¿preparada cómo? ¿Para el paisaje?"**

– ¿El paisaje? – Todos se rieron.

Sonreí.

**En lo que tuvo que llegar un momento principal de ironía ella me miro pensando que yo era la que estaba loca. "Armada. ¿Estás armada? ¿Tú vas a protegernos, verdad?"**

– ¡ES PSÍQUICA! – Dije de pronto. Todos me miraron.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Lissa confundida.

– Ahm. No lo sé, quizá pensé que ella era psíquica… con el ataque a la academia y todo – Dije.

– Creo que si estás loca – Dijo Mia riendo.

Bien. Asentí.

**Yo busque adentro de mi abrigo y saque mi estaca de practica que me dieron para entrenar. "Lo tienes cubierto" dije yo. Ella me vio inmensamente aliviada y aparentemente no pudo distinguir entre una estaca real y una falsa. **

"**Bien." Ella dijo. "Ahora estaremos a salvo".**

– Tú podrías matar a alguien con solo un lápiz – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Que en paz descanse señor aletitas – Dije con la mano en el corazón.

– Oh, es verdad, el señor aletitas – Lissa sonrió de pronto, aunque me miro regañadora – Tú fuiste mala con él

– No fue mi culpa – Dije – El remolino fue más fuerte que nuestro buen amigo

– ¿De qué hablan? – Dimitri me miro confundido.

– Cuando éramos niñas teníamos un pecesito dorado… bueno, Lissa lo tenía – Dije sonriendo – Un día Eddie y Mason fueron a vernos, ¿verdad?

– Sí y Rose les dijo que el señor aletitas era increíble nadador, sobre todo en tornados. Tomo un lápiz y giro el agua en la pecera – Lissa sacudió la cabeza – Para cuando termino el pez estaba muerto

– Lissa me dio un discurso de tres horas – Asentí riendo.

– Era mi pecesito – Ella se quejó.

– Un casi sobreviviente de guerra – Dije asintiendo con orgullo. Lissa se rió un poco.

"**Eso es correcto". Dijo Christian. "Con Rose armada, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos. El mundo de los Moroi puede descansar tranquilamente."**

– ¡Porque Rose está armada! – Alcé las manos.

Nos reímos un poco.

**Alicia estaba siendo indiferente al sarcasmo de él. "Sí. Bueno, en ningún lugar estás a salvo".**

– A nadie le gusta mi sarcasmo – Christian suspiro.

– A mí sí – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Hay que ocultar la estaca de nuevo.**

– ¿Qué? – Lissa me miro confundida.

– Solo lee – Dije.

"**Estamos a salvo. Tenemos los mejores guardianes del protegiéndonos, los Strigoi nunca entraran aquí en esta sala".**

– No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Lo que digas – Dije despreocupada.

**Yo no agregue lo que aprendí recientemente que los Strigoi ocupar a los humanos para entrar a cualquier sala. Las salas eran líneas invisibles de poder que estaban completamente por los cuatro elementos, caminando alrededor del área, formando una frontera protectora alrededor de la tierra.**

– ¿Cómo crees que funcionarían si usáramos el espíritu? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Ni lo sueñes – Advertí – Si lo intentas te vas a hacer daño y también a mí. No quiero correr un riesgo, sobre todo a ti

– Vale, vale – Asintió Lissa.

**La magia de los Moroi fue impregnada de la vida y un campo fuerte de ellos no dejan pasar a los Strigoi, ya que ellos eran desprovistos de vida, entonces las salas con frecuencia eran puestas en las viviendas Moroi.**

– Sí, sería buena idea intentar probar con espíritu – Adrian sonrió.

– Pues inténtalo tú, no metas a Lissa – Dije.

**Toneladas de ellas fueron puestas alrededor de la escuela, ya que las estacas también fueron impregnadas de los cuatro elementos, conduciendo una estaca por una línea de sala en la tierra por lo que perforo la sala y cancelo hacia afuera el efecto protector.**

– Eso es aburrido. ¿Intentas enseñar? Porque tendrías un buen futuro como maestra teórica – Dijo Eddie aburrido.

– Uhm – Mire a Dimitri – ¿Tú qué dices, camarada? Tendríamos un buen futuro, serías un pianista y en lugar de yo entrar en la policía podría ser una maestra

Dimitri me sonrió torcido. Una perfecta y sexy sonrisa que removió dentro de mí unas mariposas.

– ¿Tendrás paciencia para enseñar? – Pregunto.

– Buen punto – Me reí.

Eddie me miró riendo y yo sonreí divertida un poco. Pensándolo bien: Dimitri, yo, una casa, él pianista y yo maestra. Sí, el sueño de toda chica. Si no fuera porque somos guardianes...

**Eso nunca había sido una verdadera preocupación verdadera porque los Strigoi no podían tocarla.**

– Aleluya – Dije con una sonrisa esperanzada.

**Sin embargo en algunos ataques recientes han utilizado a los humanos para entrar a las salas, creíamos que los Strigoi que yo había matado habían sido las cabecillas en aquel grupo, pero nosotros aún no estábamos seguro de ello.**

Dimitri me miro preocupado, yo no dije nada.

**Alice me estudio de cerca con sus ojos nublados casi como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. "En ningún lugar estas a salvo, las salas fallaron y los guardianes murieron."**

Hubo un silencio. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora y no fui la única…

– Ella dijo… – Sonya guardo silencio, apuntando el libro pensativa y sorprendida – Rose, ella dijo eso…

– No lo había notado – Dije sorprendida. Mire a Sonya – Pero, debe ser una coincidencia

– Ella sabía que estabas viendo fantasmas a causa de las salas rotas – Afirmo Sonya. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo un simple humano pudo saber eso? ¿Fue coincidencia? Y Sonya, pareció adivinar mi pensamiento – No lo creo. Es demasiado para ser coincidencia. Rose, será mejor que tengas un poco de cuidado de con quien hablas

– ¿Qué importa? Ella está en la academia y nosotros aquí – Dijo Christian.

Intente no pensar en el que habría sucedido. Alice lo sabe, o lo supo.

Dimitri me abrazó con cuidado al notar que realmente me había dado cuenta de algo que me hizo estremecer. En sus brazos sentí la tranquilidad nuevamente y me sentí protegida. Él sonrió suavemente besándome en el cabello, susurró algo en ruso y luego me volvió a besar pero en la mejilla en esta ocasión.

**Eche un vistazo a Christian, quien se encogió de hombros como preguntando que podría esperar de Alice.**

"**¿Si ya terminaron con su charla de chicas, puedo comer ahora?" preguntó él.**

Lissa gruñó.

– Eso sonó tan descarado – Dijo ella.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó Christian.

**Alice estaba más que complacida ya que él fue la primera mordida del día ella olvido rápido todo incluyendo las salas y simplemente se perdió en el placer de la mordida.**

– Hubiera sido grandioso que Alice estuviera en la corte también – Lissa suspiro.

Me encogí despreocupada.

**Yo también olvide lo de las salas. Yo también tenía algo en mente: yo todavía deseaba saber si Mason había sido real o no. Aparte de la explicación espantosa del sacerdote tuve que admitir que las apariciones de Mason no eran amenazadoras, solo me asustaba un poco.**

– No puedo creer que tú te hayas asustado – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Tú no los has visto – Dije.

– Supongo que es algo bueno, ¿no? – Me miro dudosa.

– Eso creo – Asentí. No quería ni pensar en como se sentiría Lissa viendo fantasmas, es decir... no se lo desearía a nadie de los que están aquí presentes.

**Una vez más me detuve en la teoría del estrés y la fátiga.**

– Sin duda es ese momento – Recordé que sí era el momento en el avión.

– ¿Qué momento? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Ninguno – Dije tranquila.

"**Ahora sí, ya es tiempo de que yo coma" le dije cuando termino. Estaba casi segura de oler tocino ahora, probablemente eso hizo feliz a Christian y él podía comer sus tostadas francesas.**

– Eh – Él rodó los ojos.

**Nosotros apenas habíamos dado un paso fuera de la habitación cuando Lissa llego corriendo hacia nosotros, Eddie se arrastraba detrás.**

– Oh ya recuerdo ese momento – Eddie se rió – Fue la carrera más larga

– Lo siento, Eddie – Lissa se rió.

**El entusiasmo alumbró su cara, aunque los sentimientos no fueran exactamente felices.**

– Tú como siempre eres la única que puede saberlo – Lissa se rió.

– Tengo un don – Dije con orgullo y un poco de ego. Algunos se rieron y otros rodaron los ojos.

"**¿Te enteraste?" Ella preguntó, un poco sin aliento.**

– ¿Sobre? – Pregunto Jill.

"**¿Enterarme de qué?" Pregunté.**

– Eso responde como un no – Señaló Mikhail.

Nos reímos.

"**Tú tienes que darte prisa, ve y toma tus cosas. Vamos al juicio de Víctor ahora mismo".**

– ¡Wow! Lo han conseguido – Sydney se rió.

**No había sido advertida en absoluto sobre cuando sería el juicio de Víctor, sin hablar de que alguien al parecer había decidido que nosotros podríamos ir. **

– Las sorpresas son buenas, pequeña dhampir – Adrian sonrió, después de un tiempo.

_Se está quemando con magia, Rose algo en él no me gusta. Primero lastima a Sydney y ahora esto. Adrian está usando el espíritu de una forma extraña y peligrosa._

Eso imagine.

Miré a Lissa tranquila y le sonreí.

**Christian y yo intercambiamos, miradas asustadas y luego nos alejamos rápidamente a su cuarto para juntar nuestras cosas.**

– Todo apresurado – Christian se rió.

– Fue una noticia de golpe – Me encogí despreocupada.

**El equipaje era liviano. Mi bolso estaba listo para partir, y a Christian solo le tomó un minuto, para irnos juntos. En menos de media hora, nosotros estábamos fuera sobre la pista de aterrizaje de la Academia.**

– Es bueno que hayan conseguido ir – Abe sonrió.

– Lo sé – Dije – Así me asegure de que el anciano ese tuviera su merecido

Todos se rieron un poco.

**Nadie pareció saber que pasaba. Simplemente le habían dicho a Lissa que ella, Christian y yo íbamos a declarar y que Eddie podría venir para seguir su entrenamiento.**

– Siento que yo estaba de colado – Comentó Eddie.

– Cómo crees – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí, un poquito – Contradije a Lissa despreocupada.

Ella me miro de mala gana y yo despreocupada.

**Sin recibir ninguna explicación en cuanto a por qué las cosas habían cambiado, una mezcla extraña de impaciencia crujió alrededor de nosotros.**

Lissa sonrió – Es bueno que fuéramos. Fue un juicio… interesante, por no hablar del manicure

– Sí – Me reí – De hecho, la visita fue buena sin la necesidad de ir al juicio

– Ustedes dos son un par tal para cual – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Queríamos ver a Víctor encerrado lejos para bien, pero ahora que en realidad fuimos afrontamos con la realidad del juicio, eso fue un poco tenebroso.**

– Cobarde – Dijo Christian. Le di un golpe en el brazo y él se quejó.

**Unos guardianes no tardaron en acercar sus paso al avión. Los reconocí, eran los que habían ayudado a capturar a Víctor.**

– ¿No habían muerto a manos de Natalie? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja.

– No, solo estaban… igual de magullados que yo – Respondí. Ella asintió.

**Ellos probablemente iban a tener un doble deber, servir como testigos y como nuestra protección.**

– Que lista – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Dimitri se coló cerca de las afueras, y me apresuré hacia él.**

"**Lo siento" trague aire hacia afuera. "Lo siento tanto" Él se dio la vuelta hacia mí, su cara mostraba aquella imagen perfecta de neutralidad la cual le salía tan bien.**

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dimitri levanto una ceja.

– Oh, lo mismo de siempre – Coloque un dedo en su mejilla y presione un poco – Eres serio… – Sonreí torcido – Es divertido

Él rodó los ojos. Solté una ligera y apenas audible risa para luego besarlo en la mejilla. Las comisuras de sus labios se habían levantando al contacto de mis labios en su mejilla, pero no dijo e hizo nada.

"**¿Lo sientes, por qué?"**

"**Por todas las cosas horribles que dije ayer. Tú lo hiciste. Tú realmente lo hiciste. Tú conseguiste que nos dejaran ir"**

– Me ofende – Adrian rodó los ojos.

– ¿Y cómo iba a saber que fuiste tú? – Pregunte.

Adrian no respondió. En su lugar, saco un cigarrillo. Pose la vista en Sonja. Esas tres eran silenciosas, probablemente porque cada una tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, pero mi visión no paso solo a la hermana de Dimitri, sino a la pequeña sobrina.

– Adrian no fumes aquí – Advertí. Él me ignoro y lo encendió – Baja el cigarrillo

– Oh, oh – Lissa hizo una mueca.

Antes de poder decir algo más, mi madre tomo la punta del cigarrillo encendida y la encerró en un puño. Yo probablemente me habría quejado por la quemadura, pero a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo. Luego, cuando abrió la mano, este estaba apagado.

– Hay personas aquí, entre ellos, un bebé, no lo hagas – Advirtió con un tono serio.

– Ya sabes – Lissa me susurró al oído – Son familia

Suspire – No me parezco a ella

– Eso quisieras – Lissa sonrió riendo.

**A pesar de mi nerviosismo sobre la visita de Víctor, estuve llena de alegría. Dimitri había llegado. Yo sabía todo lo que él realmente se preocupaba por mí –esto solamente lo demostró. Si no hubiera tantas personas alrededor, yo lo habría abrazado.**

– Eso es tan dulce – Jill sonrió.

**La cara de Dimitri no cambió. "No fui yo, Rose. No tuve nada que ver con ello".**

– Podías tomar el crédito y ya – Sugirió Christian.

Dimitri suspiro. Yo sabía que él era demasiado honesto como para hacerlo algo así.

**Alberta señaló que nosotros podíamos abordar, y él se dio la vuelta para unirse a los demás. Estuve de pie congelada durante un momento, mirándolo y tratando de entender que había pasado.**

– Bueno, pues… – Lissa estuvo por responder.

– No – Advertí. Seguro que me habría dicho algo para que yo hiciera, pero el punto es que no habría servido de nada porque no podemos cambiar el pasado.

Ella calló.

**¿Si él no había intervenido, entonces por qué íbamos nosotros? Los esfuerzos diplomáticos de Lissa habían sido derribados hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué el cambio?**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Eddie tranquilo y despreocupado.

**Mis amigos ya estaban a bordo, entonces me apresuré para ponerme al corriente.**

**En cuanto di un paso en la cabina, una voz por atrás me llamaba. "¡Pequeña dhampir! Estás justo a tiempo".**

– ¿Quién podía ser? – Eddie rodó los ojos.

**Genial. Nosotros habíamos tenido que pedir y suplicar para poder ir, aún Adrian de algún modo acababa de colarse también.**

– ¿Colarme? – Se rió – Sí, claro…

**Lissa y Christian se sentaban juntos, entonces me reuní con Eddie con la esperanza de estar lejos de Adrian.**

– ¿Me huyes después de que te ayude? – Me fije que no estaba borracho, pero algo en él no me daba buena espina. Lissa aseguraba que había usado mucha magia y que estaba metido en algo peligroso, dice que algo estaba haciendo mal y lo hacía actuar diferente, pero la pregunta era qué estaba haciendo él.

**Adrian se movió al asiento delante de nosotros, aunque él también podría haberse sentado en nuestra fila, tan pronto como él se sentó se giró para dirigirse a mí.**

– ¿Dónde quedo la protección? – Christian cuestiono a Eddie que se encogió despreocupado.

**Su charla y la coquetería vergonzosa indicaba que él había estado bebiendo sorbos cócteles, mucho antes de que el resto de nosotros hubiera venido a bordo.**

– Es como si me leyeras – Dijo riendo.

– Basta Adrian– Dije incomoda.

**Yo hubiera deseando anteriormente tener unos cuantos para mí, una vez que nosotros estábamos a bordo. Un terrible dolor de cabeza me vino inmediatamente después del despegue, y me entretuve con una fantasía del vodka para adormecer el dolor.**

Enseguida sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, y me fije que era Sonya. Me encogí despreocupada.

"**Acudimos a los tribunales" dijo Adrian. "¿no estás entusiasmada con ello?"**

**Cerré mis ojos y froté mis sienes. "¿Con lo de la corte real o la legal?"**

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Pregunte.

– Porque sí – Adrian sonrió.

"**La corte real. ¿Trajiste un vestido?"**

– ¿Solo piensas en eso? – Eddie frunció el ceño.

– Sí, antes y ahora – Sonrió.

"**Nadie me dijo que"**

"**Y… eso es un «no»"**

– ¿Quién iba a decir que ella iría sin un vestido? – Adrian se rió – No vas de visita vistiendo tristemente

– Gracias – Bufé.

"**Sí"**

"**Pensé que quisiste decir no"**

– Creo que sabes que significo ese sí – Dijo Jill tranquila.

– Sí, pero es más divertido así – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Abrí un ojo y lo fulminé con la mirada. "Realmente significa que tú sabes que **_**no**_** traje un vestido"**

Adrian se rió.

"**Te conseguiremos uno" dijo él con altivez.**

– ¿Realmente consiguieron un vestido? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Ni idea. No lo recuerdo – Dije.

"**¿Tú vas a llevarme de compras? Voy a salir a alguna parte y supongo que no con un chaperon que consideran confiable."**

– Yo soy confiable – Adrian dijo.

– Sí, tan confiable como Rose con el señor aletitas – Dijo Lissa con sarcasmo. La fulmine con la mirada de mala gana.

"**¿De compras? Como si. Hay sastres que viven allí, nos conseguiremos algo hecho a la medida."**

– A mí me parece que Adrian no quiere un vestido – Murmuro Eddie.

– Seguro que no – Dijeron algunos.

"**No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. ¿Y realmente necesito un vestido para lo que vamos a hacer allí?"**

– Necesita un vestido para ver a Víctor en prisión – Me burle mirando a Dimitri.

– Habría sido un lindo reencuentro – Se rió él besándome en la frente.

– ¿Quién diría que podías ser tan… protector? – Me reí abrazándolo.

Nadie dijo nada y Lissa volvió a leer, obviamente confundida.

"**No, solamente me gustaría verte con uno"**

– Adrian – Abe lo miro enojado.

– Oh no. Yo lo dije antes, no ahora – Se quejó Adrian.

**Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana. El dolor en mi cráneo todavía palpitaba. Parecía que el aire me presionara. Algo que indicaba dirigido en mi visión periférica, me di la vuelta sorprendida, pero no había nada más que las estrellas fuera de la ventana.**

– Creo que hay que hacer algo con ese dolor de cabeza – Dijo Abe.

– Por no desayunar – Dijo Mikhail.

– Estoy pensando que es algo más – Dijo Sonya seria.

"**Algo negro" él siguió "de satén, pienso… tal vez con encaje. ¿Te gusta el encaje? Algunas mujeres piensan que pica"**

– Adrian – Suspiraron algunos.

"**Adrian"**

**Se parecía a un martillo, un martillo dentro y fuera de mi cabeza.**

– Pobrecita – Lissa me acarició con cuidado. Me reí un poco.

"…**tú podrías conseguir un terciopelo agradable también, aunque éste no picaría."**

– ¿Quién necesita a un sastre cuando se tiene a Adrian? – Se rió Christian.

– Yo no necesito a ninguno de los dos – Me queje.

"**Adrian". Mis ojos fuera de órbita parecieron doler.**

– Como siempre rechazando a los amigos – Dijo él de mala gana.

Rodé los ojos.

"**..y luego una abertura a un lado para lucir tus grandiosas piernas. ¡Esta podría ir casi a la altura de la cadera y tener este pequeño arco…! lindo"**

– Oye, sin duda a ti solo te interesa el cuerpo de las mujeres – Dijo Christian serio.

– No es así, pero el cuerpo de una dama es una verdadera arma – Adrian sonrió.

– Descarado – Murmure.

"**¡Adrian!" algo dentro de mí exploto. "¿Quieres callarte e irte durante cinco segundos al infierno?"**

– Eso no me dolió – Dijo Adrian ofendido.

– Pues a mí sí – Dije – Esos crueles dolores de cabeza son horribles

**Grité tan alto que el piloto tenía 127 probabilidades de que me escucho.**

– Incluso podría ser que China lo hizo – Christian se rió.

**Adrian tenía aquella mirada rara de asombro sobre su cara.**

– Si una chica te rechaza más de cien veces para finalmente gritarte, entonces no deberías sorprenderte – Dijo Eddie tranquilo.

– Ustedes son malos conmigo – Adrian hizo un puchero. Debo admitir que ver ese puchero me hizo sonreír divertida.

**Alberta, estaba sentada en la fila de Adrián, se levanto de su asiento. "Rose", ella exclamó. "¿Qué sucede?" Yo rechine mis dientes frotando mi frente.**

– Genial, Alberta al rescate de Adrian – Se rieron.

– Oh – Lissa miro el libro – Aquí vamos de nuevo, Rose, tu vocabulario ha sido censurado

– Bien, supongo que está mejor así – Me reí – Así no te quejas tanto

Ella se rió.

"**Tengo el peor dolor de cabeza de #&$*~ en el mundo, y él no se calla." **

**Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había jurado delante de un instructor hasta unos segundos más tarde.**

– Realmente estaba mal – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No te importaba jurar delante de mí – Adrian dijo despreocupadamente.

– Bueno, es que… tú eres tú – Dije despreocupada – Yo nunca había jurado delante de un instructor

– Pero sí delante de mí – Dimitri dijo tranquilo.

– Eso también es diferente – Lo miré – Tú... bueno, ya sabes como soy yo

Él suspiro – Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer para evitarlo

– Cierto – Coincidieron todos.

– ¿Aprenderé a jurar en ruso? – Pregunte ignorando a todos.

El respiro hondo y luego se rió – No

Gruñí.

**Al lado de mi campo visual, por un momento pensé que yo vi algo más –una sombra que se lanza por el avión, recordándome las alas negras de un murciélago o un cuervo.**

Vi a Sonya fruncir el ceño.

**Cubrí mis ojos. No había nada volando por el avión.**

– El dolor te está afectando – Adrian se burló.

– Sí, eso creo – Murmure, pero yo sabía que no era así.

"**Dios, ¿por qué no se marchará esto?"**

– Porque no desayunaste – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– ¿Realmente piensas que es por no desayunar? – Pregunte estupefacta.

Él meneó la cabeza, despreocupado.

– Ok – Alcé las manos.

– ¿Hay otra razón? – Pregunto Lissa. Aunque ella pensaba que se trataba de un fantasma, y vaya que iba por buen camino, también pensaba que solo se trataba de un dolor de cabeza común. Lo que ella imaginaba, que era un fantasma real, era en el viaje de regreso a la academia.

**Yo esperé que Alberta me castigara por el arrebato, pero en cambio, Christian habló: "ella no ha comido hoy, y realmente tenía hambre antes"**

– Ah, su salvador a su servicio – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Hablando de hambre… – Dijo..

– Sí, en cuanto terminemos – Lissa me sonrió.

– Oh, iremos a comprar Pizza – Chasqueé los dedos – Yo invito y manejo

– Wow, Rose ha vuelto – Lissa se rió.

**Destape mis ojos. La cara de Alberta estuvo llena de preocupación y Dimitri ahora rondaba detrás de ella.**

– Alberta siempre se ha preocupado por ti… – Lissa se rió.

– Lo sé – Dije tranquila.

**Formas más vagas revolotearon a través de mi visión. La mayoría no se distinguía, pero yo podría haber jurado que vi algo parecido a un cráneo mezclado con la oscuridad.**

– Lo sabía – Sonya murmuro.

– Lo sé – Sacudí la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, pensativa – ¿Puedes creer lo cruel que fue?

– Creo que tienes que tener más cuidado – Ella dijo tranquila.

– ¿Yo cómo iba a saber? – Me queje con una mueca cerrando un poco el espacio entre mis cejas – Pudo ser peor

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto.

– No lo sé, quizá… – Pensé – Solo pudo ser peor, no quiero pensar

**Parpadeé rápidamente y todo desapareció.**

– Un dolor de cabeza nada más – Dijeron Jill y Syndney.

**Alberta dio vuelta y se dirigió a uno de los asistentes de vuelo. "¿Puede usted conseguirle algo para comer? ¿Y algún analgésico?"**

– Eso no va a ayudar – Adivino Sonya. Yo la mire tranquila.

"**¿En dónde está?" Dimitri me pregunto. "¿El dolor?"**

– Me parece que Dimitri va a sufrir un tiempo teniendo que cuidar de Rose – Murmuro Sonya.

– No necesito ayuda – Dije – Solo, un campo protector y todos felices. Las custodias

– Aquí hay custodias – Murmuro Abe. Lo sabía porque no había tenido un ataque de fantasmas, aunque por otro lado yo era capaz de mantener mis barreras arribas.

**Con toda esta atención, mi explosión de repente parecía excesiva. "Es solo un dolor de cabeza… estoy segura que se va a desaparecer…"**

– Lo hizo – Dijo Lissa asintiendo – Aunque no con mi ayuda

– Lo sé – Dijo preocupada.

**La forma de su mirada era severa, señalando el centro de mi frente. "Es como algo empujando dentro de mi cráneo. Y un tipo de dolor detrás de mis ojos. Sigo sintiendo como tengo algo en mi ojo. Pienso que veo una sombra o algo. Entonces parpadeo y desaparece."**

– Una crueldad fantasmal – Dije riendo.

– ¿Crueldad fantasmal? – Lissa me miro confundida, y poco después lo descubrió – Oh Dios. Tú viste fantasmas en el avión de camino a la corte, pensé que solo fue de vuelta a la Academia

– Bueno, técnicamente no era tan así. Un fantasma es de una persona y lo que vi… aún no estoy segura de que era – Dije tranquila.

"**Ah" dijo Alberta. "Esto es una migraña y eso hace que tengas problemas en la visión. Se llama aura. La gente a veces lo tiene antes de venga el dolor de cabeza."**

– En tu caso se trata de algo completamente diferente, pero a la vez igual – Dijo Sonya tranquila.

– Yo quisiera ver un fantasma – Adrian dijo sin pensar – Debe ser grandioso. Quizá podría ver a mi tía abuela

Lo mire tranquila, cerré mis ojos un poco y cuando estaba por abrirlos la voz de Sonya me impidió bajar las barreras. Abrí mis ojos y la mire a ella.

– No – Dijo seria. Suspire.

– ¿Qué hacías? – Pregunto Abe inclinándose hacia enfrente interesado.

– Nada – Respondí.

"**¿Un aura?" Pregunte, asustada.**

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No lo sé – Me encogí – Solo me asuste

**Le eché un vistazo a Adrian. Él me miraba por encima de su asiento, sus largos brazos colgaban sobre la espala.**

"**No de ese tipo" dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de inflexión en sus labios.**

– ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Sydney.

"**Es lo mismo como decir, corte y tribunales. Auras de migraña son imágenes que se ven como una luz cuando una migraña viene"**

– Parece que nunca antes has tenido una migraña – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Uhm – Asentí.

"**Eso no tienen nada que ver con las auras que yo veo alrededor de la gente. Pero te digo… el aura que puedo ver… alrededor tuyo… wow."**

– Como siempre está wow – Lissa se rió.

– Se pone así cuando los fantasmas la rodean – Sonya asintió.

"**¿Negro?"**

**Para todos es obvio que después de todo, las bebidas que yo he tenido nunca había sentido algo como esto.**

– Porque no tiene relación con un dolor de cabeza simple – Dijo Sonya.

– Vale, ahora lo sé – Dije molesto.

**Yo exactamente no sabía que hacer, pero entonces el auxiliar de vuelo regreso con una baba, una barra de granola y un ibuprofeno. Había una gran diferencia entre las tostadas francesas, pero le sentó muy bien a mi estómago vacío.**

– Cuando tu estómago pide… – Lissa se rió.

– Ok – Me reí también.

**Lo consumí todo y luego apoyé una almohada contra la ventana. Cerrando mis ojos, descansé mi cabeza y esperé poder dormir antes de que desapareciera el dolor y antes de que aterrizáramos.**

– La corte está repleta de custodias – Lissa señaló – Es por eso que no sucedió nada parecido allí

Asentí.

**Afortunadamente, todos los demás se quedaron callados.**

– Q.E.P.D – Se burló Adrian riendo. Rodé los ojos cuando Christian y Eddie se rieron también, incluso Lissa se rió un poco, pero intento disimularlo bien.

– Son malos – Murmuré – Un día de estos va a ser verdad

– Ok, vale – Lissa se calló enseguida – Lo lamento, pero fue divertido

**Yo había quedado un poco a la deriva cuando sentí un ligero toque en mi brazo.**

– ¿Quién se atreve a despertarte? – Pregunto Abe frunciendo el ceño.

– Alguien dulce – Dije riendo.

"**¿Rose?"**

**Abriendo mis ojos, miré detenidamente a Lissa como ella se sentó en el asiento de Eddie.**

– Me han echado – Cantó Eddie.

**Aquella formas aladas de murciélago revolotearon detrás de ella, y mi cabeza todavía dolía.**

– Auch – Lissa se estremeció – No quiero pensar como sería tener a uno de esos detrás de mí

– Sí, no quieres imaginártelo así que quita tus imágenes de tu cabeza y la mía – Dije con firmeza.

– No puedo evitarlo – Dijo ella sonriendo – Es difícil no imaginarse lo que leo o escucho

Tuve que admitir que tenía que aceptar que es cierto. Lissa me sonrió.

**Y aquellas sombras se arremolinaban, y otra vez vi que se parecían a una cara, esta vez con una amplia boca y ojos como el fuego. Me estremecí.**

– No quiero ni pensar que has visto – Lissa se estremeció.

– Pero ahí dice – Dijo Christian.

– Me refiero a verlo en persona – Lissa suspiró.

"**Sí, yo ah, no" comprendí lo que ella iba a hacer.**

– Odio el vínculo – Se quejó.

– Ahora – Bufé – Hace un día querías volverlo en dos direcciones

– Sé que lo haré – Lissa asintió.

"**No lo hagas. No gastes tus poderes en mí"**

"**Es fácil" dijo ella. "Esto apenas me desconcierta"**

– Sabes que en ti no es un desperdicio – Lissa sonrió.

– Bien – Sonreí.

"**Sí, pero entre más tú los utilizas… más daño te hace a la larga. Incluso aunque sea fácil ahora."**

– Te preocupas demasiado, pequeña dhampir – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– Y tú no te preocupas casi nada – Dije.

"**Me preocupare de esto más tarde." Ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas y cerró sus ojos.**

– Y yo soy el despreocupado – Se quejó Adrian.

– Lo que sea – Dije.

**Entre nosotras, sentí el fluir de la magia y como ella dibujó el poder de la curación del espíritu.**

– ¿Dibujar? – Lissa me miro confundida.

– Es una expresión – Me encogí despreocupada

**En ella, la magia se sentía caliente y de oro.**

– ¿Cómo sabes cuándo es de oro? No lo puedes ver y "oro" no es una sensación – Eddie me miro confundido.

– Porque… no lo sé, lo siento. Sé cuando es de oro porque brilla cálidamente – Sonreí.

No parecía que era la respuesta que él quería oír, porque quedo más confundido de lo normal.

**Yo había sido curada antes, y esto siempre me llegaba como temperaturas que cambian: caliente, entonces frío, entonces caliente, etc. Pero esta vez, cuando ella liberó la magia y lo envió hacia mí, no sentí nada excepto un hormigueo muy débil. Sus párpados revolotearon abiertos.**

– No es algo que podamos curar – Murmuro Lissa – Pensé que mi magia había fallado, de cierto modo es un alivio saber que no es así, pero aún así me preocupa que debas soportar el dolor cada vez que ves un fantasma

– Pero ya no sucede – Mentí.

– ¿De verdad? – Me miro esperanzada. Me sentía muy mal por mentir, así como también me sentí agradecida de que ella no podía leer mis pensamientos – ¿Desde cuándo?

Dude.

– Desde que cambiaron las salas después del ataque – De cierto modo la única verdad que ahí había es que comencé a controlar más a los fantasmas desde ese entonces.

"**¿Q- qué pasó?" Ella pregunto.**

– ¿Por qué no se puede curar? – Pregunto Lissa.

Me encogí de hombros, pero me di cuenta de que ella le preguntaba a Sonya que tampoco estaba segura de porque.

"**Nada" le dije. "El dolor de cabeza todavía está fuerte"**

– ¿Qué tan fuerte puede estar? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Mucho – Respondí dudosa.

"**Pero yo…" La confusión y la conmoción en su cara reflejó lo que sentía a través ella. "Yo sentí la magia. Esto trabajó"**

– Debió de haber funcionado – Lissa hizo un mohín.

"**No sé. Está bien, realmente. Tú no has dejado hace mucho los medicamentos."**

– Eso podría ser – Dijo Abe.

– Pero aún así no he podido – Lissa gimió – ayudarla con el dolor de cabeza

– Que ya no lo siento – Mentí.

"**Sí, pero curé a Eddie el otro día sin ningún problema. Y Adrian." Ella añadió secamente.**

– Claro, conmigo siempre hay que ser así – Adrian rodó los ojos.

**Él estaba sobre tirado en su asiento y mirándonos atentamente.**

– Oye, de mi dolor mental me encargo yo, ¿sí? – Sonreí.

– Es lo mismo que dije yo sobre la depresión y la locura – Ella bufó – y allí estás, ayudándome como de costumbre

– Ese es mi trabajo – Me encogí despreocupada.

– No es así – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero es tu shadow-kissed, así que de cierto modo sí – Adrian asintió.

– Gracias – Dije sonriendo – ¿Lo ves?

Lissa bufó rodando los ojos.

"**Aquellos eran raspones" dije. "Esto es una migraña de cinco alarmas de la que estamos hablando. Tal vez tú tienes que empezar de nuevo."**

Dimitri me sonrió ligeramente y luego me besó en la mejilla.

**Lissa se mordió su labio inferior. "Tú piensas que las píldoras han hecho un daño permanente a mi magia, ¿verdad?"**

– Eso jamás – Dije sonriendo.

"**Nah" dijo Adrian, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. "Tú te encendiste como una supernova cuando lo convocabas. Tú tenías la magia. Simplemente creo que no tuvo algún efecto sobre ella."**

– Es obvio que no tuvo efecto – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

"**¿Por qué no?" Ella exigió.**

– Fiera – Christian la hizo sonrojar.

– Él prácticamente estaba diciendo que mi magia era inútil – Admitió Lissa.

Me reí – Tú magia jamás será inútil

Ella me miro con una sonrisa.

"**Tal vez ella tiene algo que tú no puedes curar."**

"**¿Un dolor de cabeza?" Pregunte con incredulidad.**

– Si fuera un dolor de cabeza común podría sanarlo cualquiera de nosotros – Dijo Sonya tranquila – Pero no es el caso

– Ese chico, el shadow-kissed que conociste, ¿no sabe nada? – Preguntó Lissa.

– No tengo ni idea – Me encogí despreocupada.

– ¿A quién se refiere? – Pregunto Jill confundida.

– Uhm, no lo conoces – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Lissa se refería a Mark, puesto que yo le había hablado tanto de él como de Oksana.

**Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué parezco, un doctor? Yo no sé, simplemente te digo lo que vi"**

– Como siempre, Adrian es un cero a la izquierda – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Hice más que tú – Se defendió.

**Suspire y coloque una mano sobre mi frente. "Bien, aprecio tu ayuda, Liss, y aprecio el comentario molesto de Adrian. Pero pienso que dormir podría ser lo mejor por ahora. Quizá esto sea el estrés o algo así."**

– El estrés ha sido tu excusa para todo durante todo el libro – Señaló Sydney.

– Lo sé – Cabeceé casi frustrada.

**¿Claro, por qué no? El estrés era la respuesta a todo lo que pasaba últimamente.**

– Que ironía – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Fantasmas, dolores de cabeza incurables. Caras extrañas que floraban en el aire.**

– Si es mucho con lo que lidiar – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – Espero nunca morir y ser un shadow-kissed. No creo soportar todo eso

– Entonces cuando mueras no te reviviré – Adrian sonrió despreocupado.

– Lo que sea – Rodó los ojos Eddie.

"**Probablemente tú no puedes curar esto"**

– Maldita sea – Se quejó Lissa leyendo molesta.

Me reí un poco.

"**Tal vez." Ella dijo, pareciendo como si ella lo tomara como algo persona que había algo que no podía curar.**

– Cuando veas a tus fantasmas entonces dile que son unos desgraciados por no poder dejar que yo te cure el dolor – Dijo ella sin pensar.

– Ok, Liss – Alcé las manos despreocupada – Me asegurare de pasar el mensaje

– ¿Estás hablando enserio? – Dimitri me miro preocupado.

Me encogí despreocupada.

– ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder? Ellos no responden a lo que les digo –

– ¿No lo hacen? – De pronto Jill parecía interesada – ¿Entonces nunca has hablado con ellos realmente?

– Es algo más complicado que eso – Dije.

**Lo sentí dentro de su mente, aunque sus acusaciones fueron hacia ella misma y no a mí.**

– ¿Cómo podría culparte? No es tu culpa tener un dolor de cabeza incurable – Dijo ella de mala gana.

– Mucho menos es tuya – Dije.

Ella suspiro y sonrió forzado.

**Ella se preocupo por qué no era lo suficientemente buena.**

– Eso no es verdad – Christian sonrió – Tú eres muy buena y Rose no puede evitar los dolores por los fantasmas. La culpa no es de ninguna de las dos

– Wow, algo le ha picado al chico de fuego – Me reí.

Christian me ignoro, pero compartió una sonrisa con Lissa que se sentía bastante cálida en el interior, como si la voz de Christian, pacífica y dulce, fuera lo que realmente la estuviera tranquilizando. Debo admitir que me sentí ofendida, pero agradecida.

"**Está bien" dije con dulzura. "Tú te recuperaras. Una vez que tú estés llena del poder, iré y me romperé una costilla o algo así para que podamos comprobarlo."**

– ¿Estás bromeando? – Jill me miro sorprendida – ¿Eres capaz de romperte una costilla?

– Lo hizo – Lissa asintió con una mueca disgustada – Bueno, no fue entonces, fue hace unos meses en la corte

Sonreí – Tú dijiste que no podías curar o eso pensaste y yo te estaba demostrando que no es así

– Rose – Lissa gimió.

– No puedo creer que te hayas roto la costilla solo por ella – Dijo Abe – Es decir…

Dimitri me abrazó con fuerza mientras Abe seguía hablando. No le preste atención ya que estaba mirando a Dimitri.

– Solo espero que ya no hagas promesas peligrosas – Murmuro.

– Ah. Tú sabes bien que el arriesgarme es mi profesión – Dije con una sonrisa encantada. Él me besó en la mejilla.

**Ella gimió. "La parte más horrible es que no pienso que tú estés bromeando."**

– Yo jamás bromearía – Dije riendo.

– Lo sé – Lissa suspiro.

– ¿Te lanzarías de un puente solo por ella? – Pregunto Adrian intrigado.

– Ah, ella no es tan tonta para hacerlo – Lissa respondió.

– Depende. ¿Es alto el puente? – Todos me miraron y yo sonreí infantilmente.

– Ella se lanzaría en una tirolesa por Lissa – Eddie se rió.

Le guiñe el ojo.

**Después apretó mi mano, y ella se levantó.**

"**Duerme bien." Ella se marcho, y pronto me di cuenta de que Eddie no volvía.**

– No era necesario si necesitabas espacio – Eddie sonrió.

**Él había tomado un nuevo asiento de modo que yo tuviera más espacio.**

Eddie me guiñó el ojo.

**Apreciando el gesto, yo coloque de nuevo la almohada estirando mis piernas lo mejor que pude a través de los asientos. Y unas nubes de fantasma bailaban nuevamente a través de mi visión, y luego cerré mis ojos para dormir.**

– No quiero ver nunca un fantasma – Lissa se estremeció.

– No lo harás – Dije – No dejaré que veas uno

Ella me miro confundida y yo sonreí. Yo sabía que ella no podía ver fantasmas, pero con el espíritu uno nunca sabe y sí existía una mínima posibilidad, aunque sea la más pequeña, entonces yo lo evitaría.

**Me desperté más tarde cuando el avión aterrizó, los sonidos de sus motores me despertaron de un sueño profundo.**

– Ah, que pena – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Para mi alivio, el dolor de cabeza se había ido. Entonces esas formas extrañas que flotaban alrededor de mí también.**

– Custodias – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí – Asintió Sonya.

"**¿Mejor?" Lissa pregunto cuando me levanté y bostecé.**

**Cien por ciento cabeceé. "Estaría mejor si puedo conseguir algún alimento verdadero"**

– Y con eso se refiere a alguna chatarra – Señaló Adrian.

Me encogí.

"**Bien" ella se rió. "De algún modo dudo que haya cualquier tipo de alimento por aquí."**

– Que mala suerte – Dije.

– Rose, eso paso hace mucho – Recordó Dimitri.

Me reí.

**Ella tuvo razón. Echando un vistazo por las ventanas trate de mirar por primera vez nuestro entorno. Nosotros lo habías logrado. Nosotros estábamos en la Corte Real Moroi.**

– Y fin por hoy – Lissa declaro.

– Ahí está – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – La corte

– Exacto – Me estiré – Ahora si quiero comer algo

Lissa se rió – Dime cuando no tienes hambre

– Después de comer – Respondí riendo – Ahora vamos a comprar

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros hemos terminado el capítulo de hoy. Ha sido bastante interesante si me lo preguntan. Fantasmas aquí, fantasmas allá... ¿ustedes han visto alguno? Yo una vez tuve una experiencia aterradora con cuatro fantasmas... jue horrible jue horrible, pero ya lo he superado y Rose también.

Anuncios para hoy:

(1) ¡Tengo cargador nuevo! ¡Eh! Podremos seguir subiendo caps  
(2) Me tomare un tiempo para responder comentarios, es decir, yo creo que en unos dos o tres más estaré respondiendo, pero no se preocupen porque siempre estoy revisando si suben o no. Lo cierto es que quisiera un tiempo para no responderlos, pero me fascinan verlos, muchos me alegran el día. Hay ocasiones en las que solo vivo para ver sus comentarios.

Bien, creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo el día... chan chan chan... ¡Miércoles! Sí, has leído bien y no estás delirando, es el miércoles, ¿por qué? ¿adivinan por qué? ¡Exacto! Es un capítulo en el cual no se lee el libro y suceden cosas que afectan en la historia.

Eso es todo ahora sí.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Un pequeño accidente

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Un pequeño accidente

.: Lissa :.

Rose me convenció de ir a comprar pizza para todos. La verdad no tenía ganas de salir, pero no me pareció que fuera tan malo, además quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi amiga como lo que era y no una niña pequeña. Subimos al descapotable color bronce y luego partimos.

Para nuestra suerte habían pizzerías dhampirs en las cuales podríamos comprar sin problemas. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad eran preciosas y pese a la hora, la hora humana, habían muchos locales abiertos.

– ¿Pizza a esta hora? – Me reí un poco, no sé por qué me sorprendía.

– Tengo hambre – Rose no despegaba la vista del camino mientras se reía.

– Lo sé, pero Rose… – Me quede callada cuando llegamos a un lugar en especial «Tonys»

– Tiene aspecto de italiane – Dijo Rose con un falso acento.

– No hagas eso – Rogué – Y aprende un poco de italiano

Ella se rió. Me baje del auto y camine a dentro junto con Rose. El local no era tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño y habían unos pocas personas sentadas, comiendo, charlando y esperando. No podía decir a ciencia cierta cuantos eran dhampirs, cuantos moroi o de si había algún humano, pero no importo.

Habían mesas redondas y cuadradas, las cuadradas se encontraban pegadas a las paredes y las redondas en el centro del local. Los manteles decorados con un color verde y blanco o rojo y blanco, a cuadros. Caminamos hacia un mostrador donde tenía imágenes de las pizzas en la pared superior desde atrás, casi colgando como carteles. Había de muchos tipos.

Rose miro la billetera y camino hacia la caja registradora. Nosotras nos miramos. Necesitábamos al menos cuatro pizas tamaño familiar con ingredientes mezclados. Cuando el joven, un dhampir, nos miro al decirle nuestros pedidos pude ver que estaba muy sorprendido y casi se podía pensar que él creía que las cuatro pizzas eran solo para nosotras. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

Después de dar el nombre el hombre nos dijo que tardaría por o menos una hora así que Rose y yo nos fuimos sentar en una mesa cuadrada que estaba libre. Ella se sentó frente a mí y parecía jugar con sus manos en busca de algo que hacer.

– Oye, eso que me dijiste – Hablé llamando su atención – Sobre que de tus problemas mentales, por el caso de los fantasmas, no me parece justo que te encargues de eso sola

– Pero no importa – Me sonrió con el ceño fruncida, casi como si ella no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo – Es mi problema

– Sí, y la locura y la depresión es el mío, pero ahí estás, ayudándome – Tome su mano con una sonrisa – Quiero ayudarte

– Liss ya te lo dije, no tengo más dolores – Ella me miro, pero yo sabía que bajo esa sonrisa sincera había una gran mentira.

Aún así no lo mencione.

– Me gustaría poder saber que piensas – Dije cansada.

Rose me miro, sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y me miraba – ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

– Porque no puedo – Dije como si fuera obvio.

– Sabes que sí – Sonrió.

– Sonya dijo que es imposible –

– ¿Y? – Rose me sonrió divertida – Hemos hecho muchas cosas que se suponen que son imposibles, sobre todo tú. Me trajiste de la muerte, salvaste a Dimitri, demonios, Liss, puedes curar a las personas sin problemas, caminar en sueños y todo eso es por el espíritu, pero más que espíritu, es por ti. Lo has logrado

Sonreí un poco – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– ¿Él qué? – Ella parpadeó confundida.

– ¿No puedes saberlo por mis sentimientos? –

– Liss, ya lo hemos hablado. No siempre necesito leerlo, prefiero que te armes de valor y me lo digas – Dijo ella despreocupada.

Sonreí – ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí y en lo imposible?

– Porque si tú no tienes fe en ti, ¿entonces quién lo hará? – Pregunto despreocupada – Además, Lissa te conozco desde que teníamos cinco años. Sé que puedes hacer grandes cosas

– Tú también. Y fuiste tú quien descubrió como salvar a Dimitri – Le recordé. Ella desvió la mirada sin decir nada más y pensé que dije algo que no debí, pero entonces me miro sonriendo.

– Anda, dime en qué pienso –

– No puedo –

– Sí, si puedes – Sonrió con fe – Te daré una pista hay una sonrisa en mi rostro y estamos por comer. Puedes hacerlo

Suspire y asentí.

Mire a Rose fijamente intentando concentrarme, pero no podía.

– Relájate un poco – Murmuro mientras yo intentaba acercarme más a sus sentimientos – Concéntrate en mí y en nada más, ignora lo demás y solo piensa en mis sentimientos, en uno de ellos

Respire hondo y pensé en la comida, ella estaba ansiosa por comer, pero eso no necesitaba sentirlo para saberlo, entonces recordé la sonrisa llena de fe. Ella confiaba en mí, siempre ha confiado en mí. Abriéndome más allá a sus sentimientos logre llegar a la pared que me separaba de ellos, nuevamente la mano salió y cuando estaba por echarme de nuevo me concentre aún más en el sentimiento entonces a duras penas logre alcanzarlo.

Deje que ese pequeño sentimiento me inundara, se sentía débil, muy débil, pero en esta ocasión sabía que lo sentía. Lo sentía, aunque sea débil, lo había alcanzado. ¿Qué era? Ella se sentía… mal… me estaba mintiendo, ella aún sentía un dolor de cabeza, pero lo dijo solo para tranquilizarme y también…

– Oh por Dios – La mire conteniendo el aliento, ella parpadeó – Tú viste a mis padres en el avión

No estaba molesta o alterada. Sobre la mesa había un vaso de bebida, las habíamos pedido mientras esperábamos, y Rose tomo uno de los vasos y lo llevo a su boca levantando las comisuras de los labios. Realmente no estaba alterada de que yo descubriera algo así, de hecho se veía complacida.

– ¿Por qué no estás… molesta? – Pregunte.

– ¿Por qué debo estarlo? – Pregunto después de beber un poco.

– Porque he descubierto uno de tus secretos – Dije.

– Ah, ¿eso? – Se encogió despreocupada – Ya has descubierto muchos secretos míos a través de los libros así que no veo el problema

Suspire. Me pase una mano por el cabello y luego mire a Rose preocupada – ¿Es cierto? ¿O solo lo pensabas porque querías?

– No. Sí los vi – Suspire – Nunca te lo dije porque pensé que, no lo sé, te iba a caer mal

Ella me miro preocupada y yo sonreí un poco – No me cae tan mal, pero… hubiera gustado saberlo

Ella me sonrió – Entonces, ¿qué se siente conocer los sentimientos de los demás por un vínculo?

– Es raro, pero no lo sentí tan bien, ¿sabes? Fue apenas y creo que me tardaré mucho más en lograrlo –

– Pero has desbloqueado algo así que significa que podrás hacerlo muy pronto – Dijo sonriendo – No es imposible

Ella me sonrió y yo también sonreí. Mire hacia la ventana complacida, aunque no haya sido demasiado había logrado entrar por menos de medio segundo en su cabeza para agarrar ese recuerdo.

Para nosotras iba a ser sencillo, me refiero a lograr sentir los sentimientos de la otra porque el vínculo que tenemos lo hacía posible, en cambio Sonya y Adrian no tenían a alguien con quien compartir esto. La sensación es increíble.

Adrian…

– Sé lo que piensas – Mire a Rose sorprendida – Y tienes razón

– Me refiero a Adrian – Dije – Está actuando extraño

– Lo sé – Asentí – Su coqueteo descarado ha vuelto y Sydney…

– Ellos hablaron y las cosas no estaban bien. Creo que podrían terminar, ¿piensas que van a estar bien? – Pregunte.

– Pienso que podríamos hablar con Sydney y ver que sucede con Adrian, creo que tienes razón cuando dijiste que se está quemando con magia

– ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo? – Pregunte.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Adrian estaba usando su magia de una forma que no debería ser nada bueno si lo está quemando. Me refiero a que no está haciendo nada bueno por él. Él necesita ayuda.

– Tal vez sí. Podríamos intentar hablando con ellos – Dijo ella despreocupada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos instantes. Yo miraba por la ventana nuevamente y sentía la mirada de Rose sobre mí, extrañada, levante una ceja y la mire confundida. Rose no me miraba a mí, miraba el anillo en mi dedo, pero tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

– Pensé que te ibas a casar con Dimitri, de hecho aún confió en que lo harás –

– Ah, sí. Él ha insinuado eso en unas ocasiones – Ella intento sonar despreocupada, pero lo cierto es que había cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz. Me llamo la atención.

– ¿Tienes… miedo? – La mire sorprendida. Rose no es de tener miedo, pero aquí estaba, frente a mí con nervios y miedo. Sí, podía sentir que era miedo y a diferencia de ella, yo no necesitaba un vínculo para sentirlo.

– ¿Qué? – Su tono de voz chilló y ella se cubrió la boca nerviosa, me reí – No, solo… no lo sé. Él quiere casarse, pero yo no estoy lista

Sonreí. Christian. Nosotros aún no acordamos una fecha para nuestra boda, pero él no presionaba. De hecho, Christian estaba de acuerdo con esperar a terminar la universidad si era lo que quería. Él era tan dulce.

Rose rodó los ojos.

– No sé porque tú y Christian se llevan tan mal, pensé que tenían una mejor relación – Dije riendo.

– No porque sea tu novio deba caerme bien – Se encogió despreocupada – Además, odio admitirlo, pero chico es… uhg… bueno para ti

Me reí. Ella realmente estaba diciéndolo como si fuera la cosa más mortificante del mundo. La hora se paso mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Fuimos por las pizzas y luego salimos del local. Estábamos camino al auto cuando Rose se detuvo de golpe observando algo, yo mire también y vi a un par de chicos abusando de otro.

– Deberías hacer algo – Dije mirando a Rose.

– Pero… – Ella torció los labios dudando. La mire rogando y ella suspiro – Odio tu buen corazón

Sonreí un poco y la seguí. Rose me entrego las dos cajas de pizza que ella cargaba y me quede a una distancia corta, lo suficiente para estar fuera de peligro y para poder oír y ver con claridad lo que pasaba.

– ¿3 contra 1? No me parece justo. ¿Por qué no se van a molestar a otro lado? – Pregunto ella en una posición firme.

– ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí nena? – Pregunto de los tres de ellos. Era alto y tenía el cabello rojo, muy rojo como si fuera fuego, estaba teñido sin duda. Usaba unos jeans y una polera sin mangas, las manos estaban en su bolsillo, un cigarrillo en su boca y tenía un arete en el lóbulo derecho.

Yo sabía, sin necesidad de mirarla, que Rose estaba enojada, mucho. Ella odiaba que la llamaran así, de hecho al último que lo hizo (en la academia) ella le tiro los dientes. Trague saliva temiendo lo peor. El chico del que estaban abusando, tratando de robarle, me miro sorprendido y asustado, luego a Rose.

– ¿Qué pasa, chica? Te he dicho que te fueras – Repitió el pelirrojo.

Rose tenía la cabeza agacha, pero yo sabía que estaba enojada, cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado? – Pregunto fríamente ella.

– Esto no va a terminar bien. No debí decirle que lo ayudara – Dije temerosa.

– Nena – El chico la provoco. Uno de ellos se acerco a Rose y le toco el brazo, ella le advirtió que la soltara, pero no lo hizo y lo siguiente que paso fue que la rodilla de Rose fue a parar a su estómago. El chico se retorció y luego cayó de rodillas.

– Eh, ¿qué has hecho? – El chico pelirrojo se acerco y le lanzó un par de improperios, Rose lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo ataco.

Me acerque con cuidado al chico que estaba en el suelo y le sonreí. Le ayude a ponerse de pie, me miro asustado, pero antes de responder él salió corriendo. Yo parpadeé confundida y me di la vuelta, uno de los tres, con un cabello terriblemente feo se me acerco y me tomo de la muñeca provocando que las pizza se cayeran.

– ¡Oh! ¡Esto es personal! – Rose gruñó – Puedes hacerme daño a mí, puedes incluso hacerle daño al idiota ese, pero con mi comida no te metas

Rose se acerco al chico que me tenía sujeta y lo tacleo. La mire de mala gana.

– Pensé que tú me protegerías a mí, no a la comida –

– Lo siento – Sonrió. Despreocupada.

– Creo que – No termine de decir lo que estaba haciendo ya que grite adolorida. Caí al suelo sujetando mi pierna izquierda, adolorida y no sabía porque. Todo comenzó a girar y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Lo último que vi fue una mirada asustada en el rostro de Rose.

* * *

.: Dimitri :.

Llegamos al hospital tan rápido como pudimos. Solo era un pequeño grupo el que se había movido después de la llamada telefónica de la secretaria: Christian, Janine y yo. Rápidamente busque a Rose con la mirada una vez que crucé las puertas dobles y ahí la vi, hecha un ovillo en un asiento sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

Sentí algo removerse dentro de mí, entre alivio y miedo. Rápidamente, sin vacilar, me moví a ella. En cuanto me vio pude ver su rostro asustado y envuelto en lagrimas. Sin decir nada se lanzó sobre escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Le froté la espalda.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Lissa? – Exigió Christian. Rose lo miro, sus labios temblaban y apenas pudo pronunciar unas palabras balbuceando. Christian gruñó y se movió solo hacia cualquier habitación en busca de Lissa.

– Yo iré con él – Dijo Janinne.

Una vez que se fueron ambos, y gracias a una enfermera, lograron encontrar la habitación. Yo mire a Rose preocupado.

– Rose –

– Ella está lastimada – Su voz tembló – Dimitir, ella salió lastimada

– Tranquila – Dije – ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rose me miro y el pánico la inundo. Ella se movió en dirección a la salida del hospital y yo la seguí preocupado. Estaba alterada, mucho. Yo no sabía si era la locura del espíritu o solo estaba así por estar.

– Roza – La tome de la mano una vez que estábamos a fuera, ella balbuceaba un montón de cosas y me miro asustada.

– Ella está lastimada, por mi culpa. Mierda. Lissa está lastimada – Las lagrimas se asomaron en su rostro nuevamente.

– No lo fue – Murmure – Tranquilízate un poco

– ¡NO! ¡No lo entiendes! Lissa salió lastimada por mi culpa, me descuide no debí de hacerlo – Dijo alterada – Dios. ¿Qué clase de guardiana soy? Le hicieron daño, ella tiene la pierna lastimada y no puede caminar. Mierda…

– Roza – Murmure preocupado y la abracé. Ella seguía muy alterada – Escúchame… entiende que no fue tu culpa, un error lo comete cualquiera

No la escuche discutir, pero sabía de sobra que ella quería hacerlo. Que se calmara, me tomó mucho tiempo porque estaba muy mal. Ella seguía diciendo que era su culpa, que no debió descuidarse. Finalmente en algún momento se calmo y estaba cansada así que nos fuimos al auto a esperar.

– Soy una mala amiga – Murmuro recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

– No lo eres – Murmure cubriéndola con mi abrigo – Y sé que Lissa no te culpa

– No debí haber entrado en la pelea así como no debí descuidarme – Me miro – El chico era un delincuente, le clavo un cuchillo en la pierna y luego ella se desmayo a causa del dolor

Vi que las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro y yo las quite con mi pulgar. La besé en la frente y agradecido de que no estaba lastimada le prometí que todo iría bien. Ella me abrazó nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Estuvimos juntos sentados en el asiento trasero esperando a los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos el cansancio venció a Rose y pude ver a los demás acercándose lentamente. Lissa venía tranquilamente caminando a duras penas con una bota en su pie izquierdo y Christian así lado sirviéndole de apoyo. Una vez que entraron en el auto ambos se sentaron atrás conmigo y con Roza y Janine adelante para conducir, aunque estaba hablando por el celular así que no partió.

– Ah, se ha quedado dormida – Lissa no parecía afectada por lo sucedido, pero si decepcionada al ver a Rose dormir – Quería hablar con ella

– Estaba alterada – Murmuré – ¿Cómo estás?

Ella me sonrió – Muy bien, solo tengo que usar esta cosa para poder caminar porque al parecer tengo un desgarro por culpa del ataque

Sonreí asintiendo. Una vez que Janine termino de hablar nos miro.

– Eddie y Mikhail irán por el descapotable, ahora nosotros nos vamos a casa –

Yo asentí serió. En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha mire a Lissa y a Christian, ella le contaba sobre los sucesos de esta noche en lo referente al accidente. Claramente no estaba enojada, tampoco molesta, sino preocupada. Al llegar a la casa, que fue en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, me lleve a Rose a la habitación sin escuchar las preguntas de los demás.

Christian iba a ayudar a Lissa a bajar y ella si iba a responder a las preguntas. Aún era de noche, por lo tanto faltaba para que amaneciera, sin embargo Rose no parecía que iba a despertar. Las lágrimas la habían dejado cansada.

Me senté en el borde de la cama observándola, dormida de lado, acurrucada en la cama. Sonreí.

– Realmente no fue su culpa lo que sucedió – Escuche un voz. Me gire a la entrada y vi a Lissa recargada de espaldas contra la pared, las manos atrás en la espalda y su pierna con la bota estirada mientras con la otra se sujetaba en la pared – Yo le pedí que se encargara de los chicos que estaban abusando de otro, en medio de la pelea se distrajo por mi culpa y por eso salí lastimada. Si no le hubiera hablado ella jamás se habría distraído y jamás me habrían lastimado. Ella no tiene la culpa

– Estaba muy alterada – Pase mis dedos por su mejilla – Decía que era su culpa y que había sido una mala amiga y guardiana. Cosas así

Lissa soltó una risita – Supuse que estaría alterada. Cuando desperté en el hospital quería verla, pero la enfermera me dijo que Rose no parecía en condiciones de verme, de hecho ella misma le dijo que no quería. Y mientras me hacían unos exámenes, me enteré de que el chico aquel también estaba en el hospital, solo que en un estado terrible. No lo sé, debió haberle hecho daño por lo que me sucedió a mí

– Tiene tendencia a ser protectora – Sonreí.

Lissa asintió. Mire a la chica sonreír tranquila. Se despego de la pared y camino cojeando a la puerta.

– Cuando despierte, quisiera hablar con ella –

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Yo respire hondo y me acosté al lado de Rose rodeándola por la cintura con fuerza. Besé su hombro y luego cerré mis ojos esperando poder dormir un poco. Cuando desperté ella seguía durmiendo, pero estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, sonreí un poco acariciando su mejilla.

– Oh Roza – Murmure suavemente besándola en la frente.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro. Sonreí un poco.

– Dios, ¿qué hora es? – Pregunto.

– Ni idea – Respondí, pero estaba casi seguro que aún era de día… para nosotros. Apoye mi frente sobre la suya y cerré mis ojos – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Cansada, pero bien – Respondió – Camarada, ¿qué…?

La callé con un ligero beso en los labios, cuando lo corté se acurrucó.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – Murmuró.

– Bien. Ella quería hablar contigo – Ella no respondió, apoye mi mentón en su cabeza – ¿Por qué no le has hablado?

– Yo… no quiero verla, la he lastimado – Murmuró – Está lastimada. Yo le hice daño al no protegerla… falle…

– No, no mi amor, no tienes la culpa de nada – Mire a mi Roza preocupado – Tú no has fallado. Hiciste lo que pudiste

– Gracias – Dijo Roza tranquila. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella soltó una risita – Dijiste «mi amor». Sonó lindo

Me reí un poco mirándola – ¿Te ha gustado? Puedo hacerlo siempre que quieras

– Pero me gusta mi nombre en ruso – Se rió – Te amo

Ella se puso en pie con una sonrisa, ella quería ir a comer pero la detuve mirándola serio. Ella parpadeó confundida.

– Escucha, he querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo, pero no he tenido tiempo – Dije – Y sé que no necesitas más… cosas ahora, pero es importante que te lo diga, ¿sí?

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Verás, el día que te tomaste la sangre – Vi que se estremeció e instantáneamente coloque mis manos en su cintura y la acerque a mí, solo para protegerla de lo que suceda – estabas tan mal. Estabas durmiendo y Lissa y yo hablamos. Rose, ella me contó algo que tú no hiciste…

– ¿Qué cosa? – Murmuro con cautela.

Me separé un poco para poder verla a los ojos – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensaste que estabas embarazada?

El silencio se prolongo. Segundos. Minutos. Horas. No lo sé. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ella estaba mirándome, muy metida en sus propios pensamientos. Después de unos minutos ella se separó de mí y se alejo.

– Voy a matar a Lissa – Dijo entre dientes. Pude ver que estaba molesta, pero antes de que saliera la tome del brazo.

– ¿No pensaste que yo debía saber? ¿Aún si daba negativo? – Pregunte, algo herido por su desconfianza.

– No. Dimitri… – Resopló – No quería ilusionarte para darte una decepción, además, si llegaba a estar embarazada yo pensé que tú…

Guardó silencio.

– Pensaste que yo pensaría que me has engañado – Termine por ella. Ella suspiro y asintió. La abracé nuevamente – Eso no sucederá

Guardó silencio nuevamente y después de unos minutos hablo – Yo enserio odio no poder darte la familia que tanto quieres

– No importa – Dije – No necesitas lo imposible porque te amo

La tome de la mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras, ella estaba nerviosa y al ver a Lissa prácticamente escuche su corazón acelerarse, pero luego vio la comida. Unas cajas de pizza. Lissa estaba sentada junto a Christian en el sofá y en cuanto vio a Rose le sonrió.

– Eddie y Mikhail compraron aprovechando que fueron a buscar el descapotable – Dijo al chica. Roza posó la vista en su bota y luego asintió mientras se acercaba – Gracias

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rose tomando asiento. Yo me senté también a su lado.

Lissa sonrió. No respondió, pero supuse que habían usado el vínculo. Rose sonrió abrazando a Lissa. Sonreí un poco al ver a ambas chicas conversar tranquilas, sin ningún sentimiento de incomodidad o malestar. Roza se acerco a mí recargándose sobre mi pecho mientras hablaba con Lissa, yo tome un trozo de pizza y lo lleve a su boca. Ella sonrió casi a media oración y luego mordió el trozo de pizza. Me dedico una dulce sonrisa antes de mirar a Lissa y volver a hablar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que usar esa cosa? – Rose miro la bota negra que llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. Lissa la miro también sonriendo.

– Unas dos semanas – Respondió Lissa sonriendo tranquilamente – No te preocupes por nada, ¿sí? Yo sé que no fue tu culpa

Rose suspiro en desacuerdo, pero de cierto modo aliviada.

– Lo compensare – Sonrió decidida

– Y sé como iniciar – Lissa saco el libro. Me reí un poco mientras Rose rodaba los ojos y tomaba el libro – No, no lo leas tú, que lo lea Jill

Mire a ambas chicas confundido, pero Rose entendió algo que yo no y sin problemas entrego el libro a Jill que abrió en el capítulo once y estaba lista para leer.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí un capítulo intermedio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y seguro se preguntaran, ¿por qué escribiste un capítulo así? Bueno, yo te preguntare... ¿por qué no disfrutas en lugar de quejarte? Leer no es obligación, si hay algo que no te gusta simplemente no lo leas. Bien, esto no es en mala, sino solo algo que tenía ganas de decir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me alegra que a ustedes les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, como siempre sus comentarios siempre dan ánimos cuando los leo y espero que ahora a ustedes les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo este sabado y... eso es todo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Leyendo el capítulo 11

Hemos iniciado al fin la tercera parte de Leyendo el Pasado. El tercer libro, ¡Woooo! Shadow Kiss! Primero que nada, tengo algo importante que decir: mi pdf, es una basura. Significa que en algunos capítulos la traducción está muy acumulada por lo tanto se hace complicado entender que dice quien y hace quien, es extraño, por lo que es posible que me demore más en actualizar porque estaré intentado descifrar un montón de cosas para poder escribirlo bien. Espero que la suerte me acompañe.

_**Resumen: **_El verano se ha acercado, por lo tanto ya no hay mucho trabajo y el grupo se puede ir de vacaciones; sin embargo los libros siguen aún pendientes y listos para ser leídos. En esta ocasión el sol, la arena y el mar resultaran ser más que una distracción, ¿serán capaces de terminar los libros sin distraerse con el mar?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

Capítulo 11:

.: Christian :.

Hubiera preferido ir a otro lado en lugar de seguir con la lectura, pero no importaba si eso es lo que Lissa quería. Ella está muy bien aún con esa pierna casi rota. Es bueno verla sonreír después de lo que le había sucedido, aún me sorprende que Rose no lo haya logrado evitar, digo, siendo Rose…

– Capítulo 11 – Jill sonrió.

**Nosotros salimos del avión e inmediatamente fuimos golpeados por el clima húmedo y estruendoso. El aguanieve nos bañaba, mucho peor que la cosa blanca que caía en Montana.**

– Tú no te conformas con nada – Rodé los ojos.

Rose se encogió despreocupada en respuesta a mi comentario.

**Estábamos en la costa éste ahora, o bueno, cerca a ella.**

– Que segura – Se burló Eddie.

**La corte de la reina estaba Pennsylvania, cerca de las montañas de Pocono, un lugar del que yo apenas tenía una vaga idea.**

– Ahora tienes una gran idea de cómo son – Lissa sonrió.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre imagine que estaríamos, no lo sé, viajando por el mundo y en lugar de eso estamos atadas a la corte como pobres animales de granja que no pueden salir de las cercas – Señaló Rose suspirando.

– Bueno, ahora estamos en California – Lissa sonrió.

Vi a Rose echarle una mirada fugaz a la pierna de Lissa y luego asintió.

**Yo sabía que no estábamos cerca a ninguna gran ciudad, como Filadelfia o Pitsburg, que eran las únicas que yo conocía en ese estado.**

– Te hace falta aprender más geografía – Lissa suspiro. Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja infantilmente.

**El camino en el que aterrizamos era parte de la propiedad de la corte, así que ya estábamos detrás de sus rejas.**

– Exacto – Mikhail chasqueó los dedos y miro a Sonya – ¿Es eso verdad? Por eso ya no veía fantasmas

Sonya asintió.

Estaba por hacer un comentario divertido cuando mire a Rose pensativa. Ella no parecía notar que Dimitri pasaba una mano por su rostro tratando de que reaccionara, nos miro confundido y luego suspiro. Lissa, para lograr atraer su atención, tomo una pequeña y minúscula rodaja de aceituna de la pizza y sonriendo maliciosamente se la lanzó a Rose provocando que chocara en su ojo.

– Auch. Las aceitunas están vivas – Rose se frotó con suavidad mientras miraba la aceituna en su mano – ¿Qué rayos…?

Su vista paso a nosotros tres: Adrian, Eddie y yo, pero en lugar de quejarse con nosotros se fijo en Lissa y le mostró la aceituna.

– No desperdicies la comida –

Lissa se rió sacudiendo la cabeza y antes de pedirle a Jill seguir leyendo.

**Era casi como la pequeña pista de aterrizaje de la academia. De hecho, de muchas formas, la Corte Real era exactamente como nuestra escuela.**

– ¿Te lo parece? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Es un dolor – Rose asintió.

– Tú exageras todo – Dijo Eddie tranquilo.

**Eso era lo que ellos decían a los humanos que era esta construcción.**

– No siempre vemos humanos allí – Recordó Mia.

– De todos modos es lo que se dice – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**La corte era una colección de edificios, hermosos y adornados, dispuestos alrededor del terreno entre árboles y flores. Por lo menos la tierra se vería hermosa cuando llegara la primavera.**

– Rose solo piensa en eso – Dimitri sonrió, casi complacido – Me gusta

– Gracias – Rose sonrió.

**Justo como en Montana, la vegetación estaba muerta y sin hojas.**

– Por la época del año – Señaló Abe.

– Sí – Rose gruñó.

**Nosotros éramos un grupo de cinco guardianes, todos vestidos con pantalones negro y abrigos a juego, con camisas blancas por debajo.**

– El uniforme es tan poco cautivante – Lissa hizo una mueca – ¿Qué tal si…?

– No – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Sé lo que hay en tu cabeza

Ella suspiró.

**No eran exactamente uniformes, pero la costumbre dictaba que en ocasiones formales los guardianes usaran algún tipo de ropa elegante.**

– Un vestido te vendría perfectamente – Dijo Adrian apuntando a Rose.

– Ah yo creo que no – Rose sacudió la cabeza. Rodé los ojos por el comentario de Adrian.

**En comparación, en nuestros jeans y camisetas, nuestro grupo parecía las malas relaciones de alguien.**

– Nunca hemos sido formales – Rose sacudió la cabeza despreocupada.

– No, es verdad – Coincidió Lissa, que para ser la reina, incluso ella no vestía formalmente cuando no se trataba de reuniones o cosas que son importantes como ceremonias y esas cosas.

**Aún así, no pude evitar pensar que lo que llevaba era mucho más cómodo en caso de tener una pelea con un Strigoi.**

– Y habla por experiencia – Sydney se rió.

Rose sonrió torcido.

**Los guardianes conocían a Alberta y a Dimitri –honestamente esos dos conocían a todo el mundo- y después de algunas formalidades todos nos relajamos y fuimos amigables.**

– Aburrido – Canto Adrian.

– Oye, no sé de que te quejas, estabas allí – Dije.

– Es igual, aburrido – Dijo Adrian.

**Estábamos ansiosos por salir del frío, y nuestros acompañantes nos guiaron hacia uno de los edificios.**

– Supongo que esto tomara un rato – Dijo Adrian suspirando – ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con la emoción del juicio?

– No lo sé – Dijo Rose pensativa.

Dimitri susurró en su oído y ella asintió.

Fruncí el ceño.

**Sabía lo suficiente sobre la corte para decir que el edificio más grande y elaborado era el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo todos los asuntos Moroi.**

– Vivimos en una buena zona. Un poco alejada de la corte, pero aún en los parámetros de ésta, y en casas con apenas unos metros de distancia – Lissa sonrió – Es cómodo

– Sí – Coincidí. Era cierto, era mejor eso ya que tanto Rose como Dimitri vivían cerca de nosotros y nos podían proteger, estaban demasiado cerca para llegar en un par de minutos, y además era bueno porque estábamos lejos del drama real.

**Parecía algún tipo de palacio gótico desde afuera, pero por dentro, yo sospechaba, que probablemente se veía como cualquier oficina de las que puedes encontrar en el mundo humano.**

– Y no te equivocas – Murmure aburrido.

**No nos llevaron allí, en cualquier caso. Nos dirigieron hacia un edificio adyacente, igual de exquisito desde afuera, pero de la mitad de su tamaño.**

– Uh – Dije riendo.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**Uno de los guardianes explico que este era el lugar donde todos los invitados y dignatarios se quedaban cuando visitaban la corte por largos periodos.**

– No íbamos a estar mucho tiempo – Menciono Rose como si eso fuera a tener algún cambio en la historia.

– Pero éramos visita – Dije.

**Para mi sorpresa, cada uno obtuvo su propia habitación.**

– Una habitación sin Rose –

– Una habitación sin Lissa –

Mire a ambas chicas que habían hablado al unísono casi con un gemido placentero. Yo estaba confundido, al igual que Dimitri, pero ellas nos miraron despreocupadas.

– ¿Qué? No es que no quisiera compartir habitación con Rose – Lissa se encogió – pero no siempre es bueno

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Pregunte.

– No es por ofender, pero Lissa es muy ordenada. Ni siquiera logro soportar a Dimitri – Se quejó Rose.

– Tú eres muy desordenada – Coincidieron ambos.

– Lo que sea – Masculló Rose – Además, cuando habla con Christian lo hace hasta altas horas de la noche

Sonreí torcido con superioridad mientras ella gruñía.

**Eddie comenzó a protestar por esto, argumentando que él necesitaba estar cerca de Lissa.**

Gruñí.

**Dimitri sonrió y le dijo que no era necesario. En un lugar como éste, los guardianes no necesitaban estar tan cerca de sus Moroi.**

– Sí, en la academia tampoco y todos sabemos que sucedió – Me quejé.

– No sé de que te quejas – Murmuro Rose – Además, agradece que no te seguimos día y noche

– Tú no eres mi guardiana –

– Lo es mi novio – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**De hecho ellos a menudo se separaban para encargarse de sus asuntos. La corte estaba tan bien resguardada como la escuela y realmente los visitantes Moroi de la academia raramente eran vigilados tan de cerca por sus propios vigilantes.**

– Yo tengo a Rose pegada día y noche – Lissa suspiro.

– Eh, siempre que salimos me pides ir como una amiga y no como guardiana – Rose se quejo.

– Porque te dije que no quiero que actúes como guardiana – Lissa sonrió – Me hace falta una amiga, no una guardiana y eso lo sabes bien

Rose cabeceó coincidiendo casi no tan convencida, como si pensara que protegerla era más importante y... bueno, se trata de Rose así que es posible que sea así.

**Era solo por obtener lo mejor de nuestra experiencia de campo que estábamos pasando la noche con nuestros Moroi. Eddie estuvo de acuerdo con cierto desagrado, y de nuevo, yo quede sorprendida con su dedicación.**

– ¿Dónde quedó tu dedicación? – Me reí.

– Yo siempre he sido dedicada – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

**Alberta hablo brevemente y entonces se dirigió al resto de nosotros.**

"**Descansen un rato del vuelo y estén listos para la cena en cuatro horas. Lissa, la reina quiere verte en una hora."**

– Ay por Dios – Lissa gimió – No es que sea mala, pero odiaba tener que reunirme con Tatiana

– Lo sé – Rose resto importancia. Yo fruncí el ceño.

**Una sacudida de sorpresa recorrió a Lissa, ella y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada confundida. La última vez que Lissa había visto a la reina Tatiana, ella la había humillado y avergonzado en frente de toda la escuela por haber escapado conmigo.**

– Lo cual era una causa justa – Lissa alzó un dedo – Escapábamos de todo y no nos preocupamos por el espíritu o algo parecido

Rose asintió.

**Las dos nos preguntábamos para que querría ver a Lissa ahora. **

– Fue sorprendente – Lissa dijo.

– Lo sé – Rose asintió.

"**Seguro". Dijo Lissa. "Rose y yo estaremos listas"**

– Auch – Jill miro el libro.

**Alberta sacudió su cabeza. "Rose no está invitada. La reina específicamente pregunto por ti. Sola"**

– Oh, es una pena para Rose – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

Rose se encogió despreocupada.

**Claro que lo había hecho. ¿Qué interés podría tener la reina en la sombra de Vasilisa Dragomir? Una sucia voz susurró en mi cabeza, sustituible, sustituible…**

– Lissa – Escuche un tono de regaño en la voz de Rose y enseguida mire a Lissa que estaba algo culpable.

– Perdóname – Dijo con sarcasmo – Rose tú sabes que…

– Olvídalo – Rose se detuvo cansada – No tiene caso, ¿verdad? Por más que te diga que no importa seguirás sintiéndote culpable

– Lo sé, pero no dejo de recordar ese momento – Lissa miro a Rose con algo de preocupación – La escena en la salida de la academia, nuestra conversación…

Rose asintió sin decir nada. Jill leyó nuevamente.

**El sentimiento oscuro me sacudió, pero yo lo hice a un lado. Fui hacia mi habitación, aliviada por ver que tenía un televisor.**

Todos miramos a Rose. Yo, extrañamente, llegue a pensar eso no era tan estúpido como sonaba, pero de cierto modo había que mirar a Rose como si fuera un bicho raro… Tengo una reputación que cuidar, eh.

– ¿Qué? – Ella preguntó

– Nada – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Me reí un poco, pero ella no me dijo nada.

**La idea de no hacer nada por las próximas cuatro horas sonaba fantástica.**

– Dios, desearía que ahora no estuviera haciendo nada – Dijo Rose.

**El resto de la habitación era bastante elegante, con mesas negras y mobiliario de cuero blanco. Estaba casi asustada de sentarme en ellas.**

– ¿Qué? – Rose se quejo cuando todos la miramos – Son mis pensamientos, no los suyos

**Irónicamente, a pesar de lo bonito que era, el lugar no estaba tan bien como el resort de ski en el que nos quedamos durante las vacaciones.**

– Sería genial volver allí – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa encantada.

– Lo sé – Dije tomándola de la mano – Pero en esta ocasión si vamos quiero que no estemos pasando el tiempo en visitas reales

Ella se rió ligeramente – La próxima vez que vayamos…

La besé en la mejilla.

**Me imagino que cuando vienes a la Corte Real, vienes por negocios, no a descansar.**

– O a vivir – Dijo Mia tranquila.

Asentí.

**Apenas me había acomodado en el sillón de cuero y encendido la televisión cuando sentí a Lissa en mi mente. **_**Ven a hablar,**_** dijo ella. Yo me senté sorprendida por el mensaje y su contenido.**

Vi a Rose sonreírle a Lissa y a ésta reírse un poco.

– Exacto – Dijo Rose riendo.

Ambas se rieron nuevamente.

**Usualmente nuestro vínculo era sobre sentimientos y emociones.**

– ¿Y no lo es ahora? – Preguntó Lissa confundida.

– Sigue escuchando – Dijo Rose.

**Requerimientos específicos como éste eran muy raros.**

– Siempre hemos usado nuestro vínculo para hablar – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

– Sí. Cuando me despiertas a las cuatro de la mañana, pero no para pedirme que vaya a algún lado – Explico Rose.

– Solo te desperté una vez –

– Cinco veces – Corrigió Rose.

– ¿Eso cuando fue? – Pregunte.

– No tiene importancia – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Me pare y deje la habitación, dirigiéndome a la habitación de al lado.**

– Diablos, están una al lado de la otra y usan el vínculo para llamar – Eddie rodó los ojos – Ustedes se pasan para la pereza

– Tú no te metas – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

"**¿Qué, no podías ir a buscarme?" Pregunte yo. **

– ¿Tienes que ser tan brusca? – Pregunte.

Ella me miro despreocupada y yo suspire.

"**Lo siento" dijo ella, viéndose como si de verdad lo sintiera.**

– ¿Por qué habría de decir eso si no lo sintiera? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No lo sé, últimamente lo haces mucho – Dijo Rose.

Lissa sonrió.

**Era difícil ser duro con alguien tan delicado.**

– Rose, yo no soy delicada – Dijo Lissa.

– No, seguro que no – Dije riendo – Pero muchas veces sí

Lissa gruñó y nos reímos un poco.

"**Yo solo… no tenía tiempo. Estoy tratando de decidir que ponerme"**

– ¿No tenías tiempo? ¿Qué no dormían una al lado de la otra? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Eddie, se trata de cosas de chicas. No lo entenderías – Respondió Lissa.

**Su maleta ya estaba abierta sobre la cama, con cosas colgadas en el closet. Diferente de mí, ella había venido preparada para cada ocasión, tanto casual como formal.**

– Tú no tenías que hacer nada – Dije despreocupado – Ella sí

– Lo que sea – Rodó los ojos Rose.

**Yo me acosté en el sofá.**

– Típico de Rose, ni siquiera sentarse sino acostarse – Se rió Adrian.

– ¿Qué importa? – Pregunto Rose.

**El de ella era de terciopelo, no de cuero.**

– Terciopelo es más cómodo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Maldita sea – Bufó Rose.

"**Usa la camisa estampada con los pantalones negros". Le dije.**

Todos miramos a Rose.

Ella se encogió despreocupada.

"**No un vestido"**

– ¿Un vestido? Muy elegante – Adrian sonrió.

"**¿Por qué no un vestido?"**

– Chicas – Suspiro Eddie.

– Nunca las vamos a entender – Apoyé.

– Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Es decir, son hombres – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

No dije nada.

"**Porque no quieres verte como si estuvieras arrastrándote."**

– Que respuesta – Eddie suspiro.

"**Si tú lo dices"**

**Pero Lissa usó el atuendo que yo le sugerí.**

– Era obvio – Jill se rió junto con Mia.

– La mayoría de todos los que estamos aquí son mujeres – Me queje – Necesitamos más hombres, nos estamos extinguiendo

– Exagerado – Dijeron las chicas.

**Ella me hablaba mientras terminaba de alistarse, y yo la mire con envidia mientras ella se maquillaba.**

– Siempre supe que estos libros me destruirían – Murmuro Rose.

Estalle en una risa potente cuando vi a Lissa fulminar con la mirada a Rose exigiendo una respuesta. Rose no dijo nada, lo que fue aún más divertido.

**Cuando ella y yo habíamos vivido entre humanos, había sido muy diligente para arreglarme todos los días.**

– Más temas de chicas – Me queje.

– Christian si te aburres entonces no escuches – Respondió Lissa despreocupada. Yo suspire.

**Ahora nunca parecía haber suficiente tiempo -ni razones- para hacerlo.**

– No necesitamos una razón – Lissa sacudió la cabeza como si alguien le hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo.

– Hm – Rose la miro sin decir nada.

**Yo siempre estaba en algún tipo de actividad hacia al maquillaje no tener sentido o arruinado de cualquier forma. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darme un masaje con crema humectante.**

– Al menos es mejor que nada – Dijo Lissa encogiéndose despreocupada. Rose cabeceó un poco estando de acuerdo.

**Parecía excesivo en las mañanas –como si estuviera usando una máscara- pero para la hora en que me enfrentaba al clima helado entre otras duras condiciones, siempre quedaba sorprendida al notar que mi piel había absorbido toda la crema humectante.**

Nos reímos un poco.

– Te sorprendes de cosas tan tontas – Dije.

– Eh – Rose me miro ofendida – Ah, sí, tienes razón… como que Lissa y tú sigan juntos

Detuve la risa mirándola de mala gana, ella sonrió maliciosa y se encogió de hombros. Rodé los ojos.

**Un pequeño dolor punzó mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que raramente tendría oportunidad de hacer esto durante el resto de mi vida.**

– Oh, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo – Lissa suspiro.

– NO lo habrías sabido si yo no te lo hubiera dicho – Rose se encogió despreocupada – De todas formas no pensaba en hacerlo. Simplemente explote ese día

Lissa pareció pensar un poco.

**Lissa pasaría la mayor parte de sus días vistiéndose elegantemente, preparándose para funciones reales.**

– Gracias por adelantarte al futuro – Dijo Lissa con sarcasmo – No es como si hubieras sabido en ese entonces que yo sería la reina

– Yo lo decía porque tú eras la princesa –

**Nadie me notaria a mí nunca.**

– Más tiempo para hacer maldades – Rose sonrió maliciosa.

– No – Dijeron Dimitri, Janine y Abe serios. Lissa tardo un momento, pero finalmente la miro molesta y en cuanto a Adrian y yo la miramos divertidos.

– Ustedes son aburridos – Murmuro Rose desviando la vista.

**Era raro, considerando que hasta el año pasado yo siempre había sido la que obtenía toda la atención.**

– Wow. Hemos cambiado – Lissa susurro.

– Sí, lo que sea – No parecía importarle a Rose o simplemente fingía eso.

"**¿Por qué crees que ella quiere verme?" Preguntó Lissa.**

– Buena pregunta – Adrian sonrió.

"**Tal vez para explicarnos que estamos haciendo aquí."**

– Si tan solo… – Lissa suspiro.

"**Tal vez"**

**La incomodidad lleno a Lissa, a pesar de su calma exterior.**

– Y tú como siempre eres la primera en saberlo – Lissa gruñó.

**Ella aún no se había recuperado completamente de la humillación brutal de la reina el otoño pasado.**

– Cuando tú querías matarla – Lissa miro a Rose de mala gana y yo me reí cuando Rose se tensó.

Un tembloroso y dudoso "sí" salió de los labios de Rose mientras ella tragaba saliva pensando en algo que seguramente no quería recordar.

**Mi propio ataque de celos parecía ahora estúpido comparado con lo que ella tenía que pasar.**

– ¿Puedo…? –

– No – Interrumpió Rose bruscamente a Lissa. Ellas se miraron fijamente y Rose suspiro finalmente – Ya lo sabes, no

– Bien – Lissa dijo a regañadientes.

Mire a los demás con una sonrisa sarcástica – ¿No adoran cuando usan su vínculo para hablar entre ellas y dejarnos fuera?

– Christian – Gimió Lissa cansada. Sonreí tranquilo y la besé en la mejilla.

**Me abofeteé mentalmente, recordándome que yo no era tan solo su guardián invisible. Yo también era su mejor amiga, y nosotras no habíamos hablado mucho últimamente.**

– Cierto – Lissa asintió, pero parpadeó un poco – Digo, sobre ser mejores amigas y más que eso, hermanas

– Ah, sí – El tono de Rose resulto más tedioso de lo que ella hubiera querido y pude notar por su expresión que ella misma desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de estar allí sentada. Apoyó sus piernas en la mesa de centro y se dejo caer el sofá de modo que pareciera acostada, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y su mirada realmente tediosa.

Lissa masculló algo sobre que nunca iba a cambiar y luego miro a Jill.

"**No tienes nada porque preocuparte, Liss. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Y realmente, tú has estado haciéndolo todo bien. Tus calificaciones son perfectas. Tu comportamiento es perfecto. ¿Recuerdas todas esas personas que impresionaste durante el viaje de ski? Esa perra no tiene nada con que atacarte."**

– Rose – La regañaron todos.

Ella no mostró ningún indicio de sentirse culpable, algo que ya era bastante típico para ella.

– Por cierto, eso de perfección… es mucho mejor comparado contigo – Abe señaló la mención. Rose frunció el ceño ligeramente, jugando con sus manos.

– Soy tu hija y no eres perfecto. Aún pienso que eres un pirata mafioso que tiene asuntos ilegales por todo el mundo, anciano – Rose hablo tan despreocupada como de costumbre, pero pude ver que en lugar de decir «viejo» o «Abe» e incluso «papá» ella lo llamó «anciano», cosa que a Abe no pareció agradarle en nada.

– Si fuera un pirata tendría un parche en el ojo – Abe suspiro.

– Buen punto – Rose coincidió – Es posible que tengas un parche y un loro, pero solo lo saques a relucir cuando estás en tus negocios ilegales

– Rose ya no pelees – Lissa suspiró.

– Bien – Asintió Rose a regañadientes.

La mire extrañado y supuse, que como de costumbre, Lissa era la única que podía hacer que Rose hiciera o no hiciera algo. Es como si Rose fuera una persona complicada para controlar y Lissa fuera la única que lo ha logrado, porque por lo que veo ni siquiera a Dimitri escucha cuando quiere meterse en problemas. Creo que una vez dijo aquello mismo sobre mí.

"**No deberías decir eso" dijo Lissa automáticamente. Ella se aplico máscara en sus pestañas, las examinó, y entonces se aplicó otra capa.**

– Ah, la manía de las chicas por lucir bellas. Unas necesitan un montón de cosméticos y otras no, pero ambos caos terminan igual – Adrian sonrió.

– ¿Me estás diciendo fea? – Insinuó Lissa.

– No – Adrian hablo despreocupado – Solo decía…

– Lo que sea – Interrumpió Rose de pronto.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto Dimitri frunciendo el ceño.

– No – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Es solo que desearía haber dormido más

No veo como eso podría ser una buena respuesta, se notaba aburrida y no cansada, pero imagino que había tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy. Habíamos leído, había ido a comprar pizza con Lissa, se metió en una pelea y luego casi se muere cuando Lissa salió lastimada. Según Dimitri, ella estaba realmente fuera de control y parecía como si… estuviera al borde de la locura.

"**Solo lo digo como lo veo. Si ella te hace sentir mal por algo, entonces definitivamente ella es la que te tiene miedo"**

– Bien dicho – Dije con seguridad.

**Lissa se rió. "¿Por qué me tendría miedo a mí?"**

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Eddie levantando una ceja – Tú eres mejor

– Eh – Adrian carraspeó. Todos lo miramos, pero nadie dijo nada, de hecho, la conversación se quedo hasta allí y Jill siguió leyendo.

"**Porque la gente se siente atraída a ti, y las personas como ella no soportan que otros les robe la atención."**

– Wow, jamás espere coincidir con Rose – Dije asustado.

Todos en la habitación se rieron un poco.

– Que bien – Ella bostezó. Realmente se notaba cansada, ahora más que antes.

**Estaba un poco sorprendida por lo sabia que había sonado. "Además, tú eres la última Dragomir. ¿Quién es ella? Solo otra Ivashkov. Hay una tonelada de ellos. Probablemente porque todos los chicos como Adrian tienen toda clase de hijos ilegítimos."**

Hubo un silencio mientras Jill miraba el libro con una mirada bastante sombría. Trague saliva un poco y mire a Rose que estaba tan ensimismada como para darse cuenta de que Jill estaba mirando el libro.

– Rose – Lissa habló seria.

Rose no respondió.

– ¡ROSE DESPIERTA! – Lissa le grito y de golpe Rose se inclino hacia delante con un mal movimiento que la hizo caer al suelo. La mire sorprendida mientras Lissa la echaba una mirada desaprobadora – Rose

– ¿Eh? – Ella parpadeó y luego miro a Jill – ¿De qué me he perdido?

– ¿Estabas durmiendo? – Pregunte sorprendido. Tan pensativa no estaba.

– No, para nada – Su tono salió exagerado en una mentira poco convincente.

Hubo un silencio y sin prestarle atención a Rose o a Lissa, Jill siguió la lectura.

"**Adrian no tiene ningún hijo."**

– ¿Por qué hablan de eso? Es obvio que no – Adrian rodó los ojos.

Suspire mirando a Jill, por lo visto el tema cambió, pero ahora la mirada de Rose se fijaba en la mesa con una expresión dura.

– Lo sé – Murmuró Rose de pronto, mirando a Lissa – Pero no fue mi intensión

Lissa sacudió la cabeza y luego miro a Jill al igual que Rose.

Sentí el ambiente tensó entre ambas, así que con un suspiro hable.

– ¿Adrian tiene un hijo del que no sabemos nada? –

– ¡Sí! – Rose aplaudió de pronto, olvidando a Jill y mirando a Lissa – ¿Lo ves, no soy la única que pensó eso?

Todos me miraron confundidos y luego Rose parpadeó estremeciéndose.

– Dios, Christian piensa igual que yo –

Rodé los ojos.

"**Del que sepamos" dije yo, misteriosamente.**

– Exacto – Rose asintió.

– ¿Te estás hablando a ti misma a través de un libro? – Pregunto Eddie estupefacto.

– ¿Qué? Ustedes también hablan como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. No soy la extraña del grupo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Me reí un poco.

**Ella se paro y se alejó del espejo, satisfecha con su cara. "¿Ahora estás defendiendo a Adrian?"**

– Wow – Adrian sonrió emocionado.

"**¿Qué paso con tus advertencias para que me mantuviera alejada de él? Tú prácticamente me arrancaste la cabeza la priemra vez que me viste con él –y esa ni siquiera fue una decisión mía."**

– Ustedes se protegen la una a la otra hasta de los hombres más geniales y sexy como yo – Adrian dijo con el ego en alto, pero ninguna de las dos chicas le hizo caso.

– Es como dije – Rose asintió – Casi me arrancas la cabeza

– Pero ambas sabíamos que la cosa era diferente – Gimió Lissa.

– Chicas, he hablado – Adrian intento llamar su atención, pero ninguna lo escucho.

– No puedes estar pensándolo en serio – Rodó los ojos Rose – Puedes ver eso, pero no puedes algo tan sencillo como mi relación con Dimitri

– Y ya estás de nuevo con eso – Lissa gruñó.

– Obvio si tú tampoco dejas de recordármelo – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Chicas? – Llamó Adrian.

– Bien – Lissa asintió – Tú ganas, por hoy

– Jill continua – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Gracias por escuchar – Masculló Adrian, nuevamente siendo ignorado.

**Ella tomo una delgada cadena de oro de su maleta e intento abrocharlo alrededor de su cuello. "Bien, sí… realmente no lo conocía entonces. Él no es tan malo. Y es verdad, quiero decir, él no es un grandioso modelo a seguir, pero también pienso que algunas de las historias que cuentan sobre él con otras chicas son exageradas."**

– Difiero – Dijo Rose.

– Leer esto podría beneficiarnos a todos – Adrian sonrió – Las conversaciones de chicas pueden llegar a ser interesantes cuando no se tratan de ropa. Digo… conocer lo que piensan sobre nosotros

– Hm. No lo había pensado así – Coincidí – Aunque si es algo malo, como ahora, quizá no quiero conocerlo

– Ella pensara algo malo – Adrian apunto a Rose, y luego a Lissa – Ella defenderá

– Sí, claro. Yo soy ahora la bruja mala del cuento – Se quejo Rose.

Me reí.

"**Yo no lo creo" dije, saltando.**

– Adiós a mis esperanzas – Dijo desanimado Adrian.

**Ella aún no había podido abrocharse la cadena así que yo la tome y puse las piezas juntas por ella. **

"**Gracias" dijo ella, pasando una pano por la gargantilla. "Creo que de verdad le gustas a Adrian. Le gustas. En la forma «quiero-ser-serio-contigo»"**

Rose bufó – Si fuera así, entonces él no habría hecho un montón de comentarios sexuales sobre eso

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo cuándo…? – Adrian no termino su frase porque Rose interrumpió.

– Tú mismo lo admitiste –

– Idiota – Murmuró Eddie.

**Sacudí mi cabeza y retrocedí. "Nop. Yo le gusto en la forma «quítale-toda-la-ropa-como-sea-a-la-linda-chica-dhampir»**

Dimitri gruñó rodeando a Rose de una forma bastante posesiva, ella sonrió pícaramente y omitió comentario alguno. Mientras tanto, en lo que respectaba a Adrian, se defendía del comentario del libro cuando Abe casi lo mata con la mirada.

– Bien – Lissa interrumpió – Sigamos con la lectura

"**Yo no creo eso"**

– Liss – Rose gruñó – Por si no lo sabías era completamente cierto

– Oye, era cierto – Dijo Lissa – Solo estoy defendiéndolo cuando tú no lo haces

– Lo que sea – Rodó Rose.

"**Eso es porque tú crees lo mejor de las personas"**

– Perdóname la vida – Dijo Lissa con ironía.

– Te perdono a ti por ser dulce, no a ellos por ser idiotas – Rose sonrió.

Lissa se rió. Yo la mire confundido, ya no sabía de que estaba hablando. Era como si ellas se hubieran olvidado de nosotros en solo hablaran para sí, con o sin vínculo.

**Ella se veía escéptica mientras comenzaba a cepillarse su cabello sobre sus hombros. "No sé qué pensar de eso tampoco. Pero sé que él no es tan malo como tú crees. Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Mason, pero deberías pensar en salir con alguien más…"**

– Y ahí estamos de nuevo: Lissa inocentemente lanzando a Rose a los brazos de otra persona sin tener en cuenta de que Rose ya estaba interesada en alguien – Dije tranquilamente.

– Oye – Gruñó Rose – Ya dije, y se leyó, que intente decirle la verdad, pero nunca parecía ser el momento. ¿Qué querías que dijera: hey, Liss, adivina qué, estoy interesada en mi mentor que también es tu guardián así que por favor deja de hacerme citas a ciega?

– Sí – Dijeron todos en la habitación, incluyendo a Dimitri. Nos reímos al ver su rostro desconcertado y luego gruñó.

– Ustedes son malos conmigo – Bufó Rose.

– Tú eres mala con nosotros – Dije.

– Es igual – Bufó Rose nuevamente.

"**Recoge tu cabello" Alcancé una pinza desde su maleta para ella. "Mason y yo nunca salimos de verdad. Tú sabes eso."**

– Es decir que tampoco es como si tuvieras el corazón tan destrozado – Dijo Adrian.

Yo no comenta nada, porque no era tan insensible como él. Sabía que aquel chico había sido importante para Rose, novio o no, era su amigo y no solo un amigo, sino su mejor amigo.

"**Sí. Bien, supongo que es otra razón para comenzar a considerar a alguien más para salir. La secundaria no se ha acabado todavía. Parece que deberías estar haciendo algo divertido."**

– ¡Ja! – Rose apunto a Dimitri en la nariz – Y tú te quejaste conmigo

Dimitri se rió ligeramente alejando el dedo de Rose de su nariz, le susurro algo a su oído.

**Divertido. Era iróico. Meses atrás había discutido con Dimitri sobre lo injusto que era que como un guardian en entrenamiento, tenía que cuidar mi reputación y no hacer demasiadas locuras.**

– Ya aprendiste a hacer locuras e todos modos – Dimitri suspiro – Locuras y ridiculeces

– Ah, por favor, no fue mi culpa. Tú te metiste en la pelea con el borracho – Rose se cruzó de brazos.

– Rose, ese hombre… – Dimitri calló un segundo y luego suspiro – No me ayudaste. Te quejaste por las donas

Rose articulo unas palabras silenciosas que no entendí nada, pero parecían ser burlonas. Dimitri se rió y la besó en la sien.

**Él estuvo de acuerdo en que no era justo que yo no pudiera hacer las cosas que las otras chicas de mi edad podían, pero ese era el precio que yo tenía que pagar por mi futuro.**

– Ser un dhampir es tan molesto – Karolina sacudió la cabeza en negación – Ciertas cosas son tan molestas

– Sí – Coincidió Rose.

– Oye, pero haces cosas de chicas normales de tu edad – Lissa hablo – Universidad. Comprar ropa. Comer excesivamente. Cita con el novio. Esas últimas la llamo la triple C y la primera, bueno, hay que ver como eres, no fuiste capaz de decirme que te dieron una beca la cual estoy pensando que deberías aceptar

– Lo sé – Rose suspiro – Pero no importa. Lissa, termino el tema

**Yo había estado enojada, pero después del problema con Víctor, comencé a ver el punto de vista de Dimitri –a tal nivel que él mismo me había dicho que no debía limitarme tanto.**

– Claro, él quiere estar contigo todo el día – Dijo Lissa como si fuera obvio. Dimitri sonrió divertido y besó a Rose en la mejilla.

– Por supuesto – Murmuro Rose – Y viceversa. No te ofendas, Liss. También me gusta estar contigo

**Ahora, después de Spokane, me sentía una chica totalmente diferente a la que habló con Dimitri el otoño pasado acerca de la diversión.**

– Realmente tú cambiaste después de lo de Spokane, más que todos nosotros – Dijo Mia y aunque no dije nada, tuve que admitir a regañadientes estar de acuerdo con ella. Rose cambió más que cualquiera de nosotros tres.

**Estaba a un par de meses de la graduación. Las cosas de la secundaria… bailes… novios… ¿que importaba todo eso en la gran escala de cosas? Todo en la academia parecía tan trivial –excepto lo que me podía convertir en una mejor guardiana.**

– Realmente ese pensamiento no me agrada – Dijo Lissa en desacuerdo.

– Oye, conste que era verdad – Rose se encogió.

– Si era verdad… ¿por qué estás con Dimitri ahora? – Pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿O por qué saliste con Adrian?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Frío. Tan frío que era como si hubiera un gran bloque de hielo frente a mí. La mirada de Rose no dejaba ver ninguna otra expresión que no fuera frialdad y su tono de voz era el mismo hielo del agua al congelarse, más frío incluso.

Trague saliva. Había tocado un punto que probablemente del cual ella no quería hablar y no lo había notado hasta que su voz casi me congela. Lissa se tensó a mi lado y fue entonces que Rose se relajo y sonrió tontamente sin decir nada.

– ¿Tú has hecho algo? – Murmure en el oído de mi novia.

– Nunca he sido capaz de absorber la oscuridad de ella, o incluso de entrar en su mente y la única vez que supe que pensaba fue porque Rose me ayudo a hacerlo y fue en la pizzería hace unas horas. Pero si hay algo que siempre he podido hacer es tranquilizarla con algunos pensamientos, no es equivalente a absorber oscuridad o algo por el estilo, pero ella decide aceptar esos pensamientos y se tranquiliza. Además – Miro a Rose y siguió hablando en un susurro – no estaba envuelta en oscuridad, eso es seguro

Suspire.

"**Realmente no creo que necesite un novio para completar mi experiencia de la secundaria" Le dije a ella.**

– Ya tenía suficiente acostándose con el mentor – Murmuro Adrian en burla. Rose no dijo nada, como de costumbre, pero sonrió divertida.

– Aunque, si lo piensas bien, si debió ser cansador – Murmuro Mia.

– Ya no hablen como si no estuviera aquí – Dijo Rose.

"**Yo tampoco lo creo" dijo ella. Enderezando su cola de caballo.**

– Pero entonces, ¿por qué le decías eso? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Porque sí – Lissa respondió.

"**Pero tú solías tener citas y coquetear. Yo siento que sería bueno para ti hacer esas cosas de nuevo. No es como que tuvieras que tener algo serio con Adrian."**

– ¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo quería que fuéramos una gran pareja feliz – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

– ¿Puedo abofetearlo? – Pregunto Rose.

– No – Respondieron Lissa y Dimitri. Nos reímos un poco.

"**Bien, no escucharás quejas de él sobre eso. Pienso que lo último que él quiere es algo serio, ese es el problema."**

– Rose, si querías algo serio conmigo entonces solo tenía que pedirlo – Adrian sonrió arrogantemente.

– ¿Realmente no puedo golpearlo? – Rose pidió.

– No – Repitieron nuevamente Dimitri y Lissa, ambos cansados.

"**Bueno. De acuerdo con algunas de las historias, él está muy serio. El otro día escuché que ustedes estaban comprometidos. Alguien dijo que había sido desheredado porque le dijo a su papá que nunca amaría a nadie más."**

– Seguías inventando historias sobre nosotros, eh – Adrian sonrió.

Rose gruñó y se puso en pie – Me tienes harta con esto

Sin decir nada más salió de la casa y Dimitri fue tras ella. Todos nos miramos confundidos, Adrian estaba por preguntar "inocentemente" que había hecho, pero nadie le hizo caso. Lissa se debatió entre ir o quedarse, finalmente decidió hacer lo segundo debido que su pierna no le permitiría caminar tan rápido como Rose.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Jill.

– No creo que vaya a volver, sigue con la lectura – Dijo Lissa suspirando, para luego maldecir su pierna. Le froté la mano tranquilamente.

"**Ahhhhh" De verdad no había ninguna otra respuesta adecuada para esos rumores. "Lo espantoso es que esas historias llegaron hasta el campus primaria."**

– Ah, la gente nos quería juntos – Adrian se rió.

Rodé los ojos.

**Mire hacia el techo. "¿Por qué me siguen pasando esas cosas a mí?"**

– Lo mismo me he preguntado durante todo este tiempo – Mire hacia la entrada y vi a Rose con una expresión cansada. Dimitri, a su lado, le sonreía tranquilamente y le guiñó el ojo a Lissa dándole a entender que si Rose no quería volver él logro hacer que volviera.

– Tienes suerte – Lissa sonrió – Te suceden cosas buenas

– No siempre – Ella suspiro dejándose caer en el sofá, Dimitri se sentó a mi lado y Rose a su otro lado.

– ¿Qué le has dicho para que volviera? – Susurre.

Él sonrió tranquilo – Yo no le he dicho nada. Ella comenzó a despotricar a Adrian y luego sola volvió

– Vaya – Dije sorprendido.

**Ella camino hacia el sofá y me miro.**

"**Porque tú eres grandiosa y todos te aman"**

– Sigue aumentándole el ego – Dije con sarcasmo – No te preocupes que no afecta

– Ay – Lissa suspiro.

"**Nah, tú eres a la que todos aman"**

– Modesta – Me reí – Eso no me esperaba

Rose rodó.

"**Bien entonces, supongo que las dos somos increíbles y adorables. Y uno de estos días." Una chispa traviesa brillo en sus ojos "encontraremos un chico al que tú también ames"**

– Ese día llego antes de que tú lo imaginaras – Se rió Eddie.

– Oye, quitando de tema el hecho de Rose le haya ocultado aquello a Lissa – Dije, al notar la mirada de Lissa apunto de quejarse – Tiene razón en «increíbles y adorables»

– Gracias – Dijeron ambas.

"**No contengas tu respiración. Nada de eso importa. No ahora. Tú eres la única persona por la que me debo preocupar. Vamos a graduarnos y tú comenzarás la universidad, y será grandioso. No más reglas, solo nosotras dos."**

– Rose, te olvidas de todos nosotros – Dije ofendido.

– Mi plan era ese inicialmente – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Tú también vienes la universidad conmigo – Recordó Lissa – A excepción de aquel momento en que te fugaste

– Uy. Tenía sueño – Rose se defendió.

"**Es un poco asustador" murmuro ella. "Pensar en estar por mi propia cuenta. Pero tú estarás conmigo. Y Dimitri también" ella suspiró. "No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Ni siquiera recuerdo el tiempo que tú no estabas conmigo."**

– Porque tenías cuatro años – Dijo Rose riendo – Y menos

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? – Pregunto Lissa intrigada – ¿En cómo era?

Rose miro a Lissa por unos instantes y luego bajo la mirada, por primera vez en derrota o temerosa. No estaba seguro.

– Bueno – Finalmente habló nuevamente, cambiando de tema bruscamente – Tienes razón en Dimitri

Parpadeé – Él es mi guardián

– Es igual. Está con nosotras siempre – Rose se encogió.

**Yo me pare y le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo. "Hey, ten cuidado. Vas a poner celoso a Christian. Oh mierda. ¿Supongo que él va a estar cerca también, uh? ¿Sin importar a donde vayamos?"**

– Siento que puedo tener una hospitalidad grandiosa contigo, Rose – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Lo que sea – Respondió ella.

"**Probablemente. Tú, yo, él, Dimitri y los guardianes que le asignen a Christian. Una gran familia feliz."**

Sonreí divertido y mire a Lissa con una sonrisa antes de besarla en la mejilla.

– Gracias a Dios te asignaron a ti – Dijo Rose, aunque parpadeó y miro a Dimitri nuevamente – ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

Él sonrió y le susurro algo al oído. En respuesta ella se rió ligeramente, cosa que pude ver, a Lissa le pareció un poco desconcertante.

**Yo bostecé. Pero dentro de mí, un cálido y suave sentimiento crecía.**

– Ya era hora de que no fuera solo oscuridad – Lissa sonrió.

Rose asintió.

**Las cosas estaban locas en nuestro mundo, pero yo tenía todas estas personas grandiosas en mi vida. Siempre que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, todo estaría bien.**

– Es tan profundo, pequeña dhampir. Gracias por contarme a mí también – Se quejo Adrian.

– Yo no… – Rose se detuvo – ¿Para qué me molesto?

La pregunta en sí era sí misma por lo tanto nadie le dijo anda, aunque yo tuve que reprimir un comentario divertido.

**Ella miró su reloj y el miedo regreso. "Tengo que irme ahora. ¿Podrías… podrías ir conmigo?"**

– Seguro la sacarían a patadas de allí – Se rió Eddie.

– Ah, no sin antes pelear. Rose Hathaway nunca cae sin dar pelea – Dijo Rose con un brillo determinado en los ojos.

– Eso lo hemos notado tantas veces – Suspire – Pero si te has caído sin pelear. Como cuando caíste de la moto

– Al borde de la piscina – Lissa asintió.

– E incluso de las escaleras – Recordó Eddie.

– Nadie pidió sus opiniones –Se quejo Rose – Un minuto, ¿cuándo me caí de las escaleras?

– Después de que Mia y Jill te dejaran ver un programa de televisión y pensaras que los humanos podían volar. Te lanzaste y la caída fue fea – Sydney explico. Yo me reí recordando cuando sucedió, hace tan solo un día.

– No lo recuerdo – Ella se cruzó de brazos.

– No porque creías que tenías cinco años – Dijo tranquilamente Lissa.

– Nunca más bebo sangre – Murmuro Rose.

"**Tú sabes que no puedo ir."**

– ¿Quién iba a decir que tú te negarías? – Me reí.

– Ni yo lo vi venir – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Yo lo sé… no en cuerpo… pero ósea, ¿podrías hacer otra cosa? ¿Cuando tú estás mirando desde mi cabeza? Me ayudaría sentir que no estoy sola"**

– Tú nunca has estado sola – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Pensé que no te gustaba que Rose se metiera en tu cabeza – Murmuro Viktoria confundida.

– Y no me gusta – Dijo Lissa mientras Rose sonreía de oreja a oreja infantilmente – Pero necesitaba tenerla allí conmigo y supongo que es la única forma

**Era la primera vez que Lissa me pedía hacer eso a propósito.**

– Sin duda la primera – Dijo Lissa. Miro a Rose – Ya sabes que lo encuentro odioso

– Ha. No es mi culpa – Dijo Rose.

**Normalmente, ella odiaba el hecho de que yo pudiera ver a través de sus ojos. Era una señal de que tan nerviosa estaba ella realmente.**

– Gracias – Lissa asintió.

– Por nada – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Y ahora? – Las mire confundido.

"**Seguro" dije yo. "Es probablemente mejor que cualquier programa de televisión en todo caso"**

– Me alegra que mi vida te parezca una comedia – Dijo Lissa con sarcasmo.

– Liss, si quisiera ver una vida de comedia vería las payasadas de estos tres, aunque entre nosotras, no son tan graciosos como piensan – Murmuro Rose.

– No puedes decir "entre nosotras" y luego decirlo frente a todos – Dije ofendido.

Lissa me miro y luego a Rose – De todos modos…

– Olvídalo – La interrumpió Rose – Ya lo sé así que no hace falta que lo digas

– Pues yo no – Dije.

– No importa – Dijo Rose.

**Regrese a mi habitación, tomando mi posición idéntica en el sofá. Despejando mis pensamientos, me abrí a la mente de Lissa, yendo más allá de sus sentimientos.**

– Genial, eso lo haces de maravilla y yo la única milésima vez que lo hice descubrí que me ocultabas algo – Dijo Lissa de mala gana.

Rose, por primera vez en mi vida, la vi encogerse a voluntad temerosa.

– Me he disculpado – Rose dijo con un tono bajo de voz – Y dijiste sin resentimientos

– Yo nunca he dicho eso. Dije que no estaba molestaba – Lissa corrigió – Vale, lo siento, pero no fue lo que esperaba cuando te pedí que me ayudaras

– Debí de haber pensado en otra cosa en lugar de aquello – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– Tarde o temprano me iba a enterar – Lissa suspiro.

– ¿Sobre? – Pregunte.

Ella me miro y sacudió la cabeza – Nada

**Era algo que el vínculo shadow-kissed me permitía hacer y era la parte mas intensa de nuestra conexión.**

– ¿Hay algo más? Digo, básicamente nuestra conexión se basa en eso – Dijo Lissa.

– También está leerte los pensamientos y sentimientos – Dijo Rose tranquilamente.

– Oh, cierto –

**No era solo sentir sus pensamientos. Era estar de verdad dentro de ella, viendo a través de sus ojos y compartiendo sus experiencias.**

– Algunas demasiado – Mascullé.

– Ay no me lo recuerdes – Gimió Rose – Es peor para mí, al menos ustedes no saben que yo estoy allí

– Y no quiero saberlo – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– No, no quieres – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Es un trauma

Suspire.

**Había aprendido a controlarlo recientemente. Yo solía deslizarme en ella sin querer hacerlo, y muchas veces no podía mantener sus sentimientos alejados.**

– Como por las noches – Murmuro Rose de mala gana.

Rodé los ojos – Nadie te invito

– Ha. Idiota – Dijo ella – Como si quisiera verte con ella. Uhg si sigue así definitivamente no dormiré más ni de noche ni de día

– ¿No es un poco exagerado? – Pregunto Jill.

– No. No lo es – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Se trata de que mientras duermo no puedo bloquearlo

– No te angusties Rose – Dijo Sydney – Algún día vas a lograrlo

– Si tan solo fuera así de sencillo – Dijo Rose suspirando y debo decir que Lissa y yo nos mortificamos un poco.

**Yo podía controlar mi experiencia extracorporal ahora e incluso convocar el evento- como estaba a punto de hacer.**

– No entendí, nada – Dijo Syndney.

– Que estaba por entrar en su cabeza – Explico Rose.

– Podías pensarlo así – Murmuro Sydney.

**Lissa apenas había entrado en el salón en que la reina la estaba esperando. Los Moroi podían usar términos como "realeza" e incluso se arrodillaban a veces, pero no había tronos ni nada de eso aquí.**

– Tú nunca lo has hecho – Dije.

– Lo sé – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

**Tatiana se sentó en una silla ordinaria, vestida con una chaqueta y un blazer azul naval, viéndose más como una mujer ejecutiva que como cualquier tipo de monarca.**

– Omitamos comentarios – Advirtió Lissa cuando Rose abrió la boca al igual que yo, Adrian, Eddie y Mia.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso y Jill continuo.

**Ella no estaba sola, tampoco. Una alta y elegante Moroi, cuyo cabello rubio comenzaba a mostrar algunas canas plateadas se sentó cerca a ella.**

– Priscila – Lissa sonrió.

Asintió Rose.

**Yo la reconocí: Priscila Voda, la amiga y consejera de la reina.**

– ¿Por qué no es tu caso igual al de ella? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Porque soy su guardiana – Respondió Rose – Y mejor amiga, pero guardiana por delante

– No. Mejor amiga por delante – Lissa corrigió y Rose sonrió – Igual es mi consejera cuando siento que voy a explotar

Sin duda que Rose tendría un lugar diferente al mío en la vida de Lissa, pero ambos sabíamos como llevarlo sin problemas.

**Nosotros la conocimos en el viaje de ski, y ella quedo impresionada con Lissa.**

– Ella no era mala – Se compadeció Lissa.

**Tome su presencia como una buena señal.**

– Lo era – Lissa suspiro.

Sonreí.

**Guardianes silenciosos vestidos de blanco y negro, se ubicaron por toda la pared. Para mi sorpresa, Adrian también estaba allí.**

– Colado – Dije.

– Solo estás celoso de que yo estaba allí y tú no – Se burló.

– ¿Quién te ha preguntado? – Me quejé.

**Él se apoyo en una pequeña silla, pareciendo indiferente al hecho de que estaba junto a la más importante líder Moroi.**

– No. Si tú hubieras hecho caso a mí sabrías lo cercanos que éramos – Dijo Adrian.

Rose se encogió despreocupada.

**El guardián con Lissa la anunció.**

"**Princesa Vasilisa Dragomir."**

– Reina Vasilisa Dragomir – Dijo Rose con orgullo y un tono profundo. Nosotros sonreímos y Lissa suspiro. La rodeé con mis brazos y la besé en la mejilla.

**Tatiana movió su cabeza reconociéndola. "Bienvenida Vasilisa. Por favor siéntate."**

Rose mascullo algo completamente inentendible, pero por su expresión pude adivinar con certeza que no era nada agradable.

**Lissa se sentó cerca a Adrian, su miedo creciendo a cada segundo.**

– Yo estaba allí prima, para apoyarte – Adrian sonrió.

– No te ofendas, pero no era como si eso me ayudara – Lissa suspiro tras estremecerse. La abracé con fuerza.

**Un sirviente Moroi entro y le ofreció té o café, pero Lissa los rechazó. Tatiana mientras bebió de su taza de té observo a Lissa de pies a cabeza. Priscilla Voda rompió el silencio incomodo.**

– Gracias a Dios – Lissa dejo escapar aire. Me reí un poco.

"**¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre ella?" Priscilla preguntó animadamente. "Ella estuvo impresionante en nuestra cena de estado de Idaho. Calmo una fuerte discusión acerca de los Moroi peleando con los guardianes. Ella logro calmar hasta el padre de Adrian."**

– Sorprendente – Mia se rió.

– Sí, lástima que después me lleve el susto de mi vida – Lissa trago saliva.

Yo recordé entonces que ese era el momento en que Rose salió de la fiesta y más tarde me fue a buscar para ayudarla, luego de colado me fui con ella en busca de Mason, Mia y Eddie.

– Unas veces se gana, otras se pierde – Rose dijo despreocupada.

– Tu refrán no tiene nada que ver aquí – Abe dijo.

– Oh – Rose parpadeó – Bueno, lo intente

**Una sonrisa helada cruzó el rostro de Tatiana. "Eso es impresionante. La mitad del tiempo, siento que Nathan aún tiene doce años."**

– Porque es… – Dimitri cubrió la boca de Rose con su mano mientras ella dejaba escapar sus insultos impropieristicos. Después de eso, siguió Jill con la lectura.

"**Yo también" dijo Adrian, bebiendo una copa de vino.**

– Que novedad – Dije con sarcasmo.

**Tatiana lo ignoro y se concentro de nuevo en Lissa.**

Me reí al saber que Adrian era ignorado por todos.

"**Todos parecen estar impresionados contigo, de verdad. No escucho más que cosas buenas de ti, a pesar de tus pasadas transgresiones… las que estoy empezando a entender, no estaban completamente fuera de tu bien juicio."**

– Uhg – Rose gruñó.

– Y pensar que hubo que obligarlas para que se fueran – Murmuro Sonya.

– No más compulsión en mí – Rose gimió – No quiero…

Me reí.

**La mirada atónita de Lissa logro hacer a la reina reír. No había mucho calor o humor en la risa, a pesar de todo.**

– Que risa más fría – Bufé.

"**Sí, sí… yo sé todo sobre tus poderes, y por supuesto, también sé lo que paso con Víctor. Adrian ha estado contándome sobre el uso del espíritu también. Es tan extraño. Dime… tú puedes…" **

– Curar – Adivine a regañadientes. ¿Cómo podían dudar? Aunque, bueno, parece algo sorprendente si se lo piensan bien.

**Ella miro una mesa cercana. Un florero estaba en el, con puntos verdes oscureciendo las flores. Era algún tipo de planta que alguien había plantado.**

– No me digas – Me burlé.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**Como sus compañeras de patio, estaba esperando la primavera para florecer. Lissa dudo. Usar sus poderes en frente de otros era algo extraño para ella. Pero Tatiana la miraba expectante.**

– No lo habría hecho de saber los efectos que causaban – Lissa murmuro pensativa – Ya sabes, Rose. La oscuridad…

– Bah. Ni que yo supiera que la estaba absorbiendo, al menos el cómo – Rose parecía despreocupada, pero solo para calmar a Lissa.

**Después de unos momentos, Lissa se inclino y toco sus hojas. Los capullos salieron de la tierra, creciendo casi un pie de alto. Gigantes ramas de formaron alrededor, floreciendo flores blancas. Lilas de pascuas. Lissa separo su mano.**

– Ahora me pregunto si usaste la magia de tierra – Murmuro Abe.

– Estoy segura de que fue el espíritu – Lissa miro a Rose – ¿Verdad?

– Ah. Yo no lo recuerdo – Respondió ella – Supongo que tal vez, Abe tiene razón

– Repítelo que me encanta – Abe sonrió.

– Ni lo sueñes – Rose dijo para luego volverse a Lissa – Me refiero, no recuerdo sentir la magia del espíritu fluir y cuando intentas usar los otros elementos, es como… no lo sé es extraño de explicar, casi como una terrible comezón intangible de magia que quema

– Nos estamos quemando con magia – Murmuro Lissa.

**Tatiana se veía maravillada, y ella dijo algo en un lenguaje que no pude comprender. Ella no había nacido en Estados Unidos pero había elegido mantener su corte aquí. Ella hablaba sin acento, pero, como con Dimitri, los momentos de sorpresa aparentemente la hacían hablar en su lengua nativa.**

– Otra cosa más de la que no sabíamos y tú entiendes – Dije rodando los ojos.

– Si estás celoso solo dilo – Rose me provoco.

– Eso jamás – Dije.

**Después de unos segundos, ella puso su máscara de indiferencia de nuevo.**

– ¿Máscara? – La mire confundida.

– Yo le digo así – Rose se encogió

"**Hmm. Interesante"**

**Hablando de minimizar algo grande.**

Nos reímos un poco.

"**Podría ser muy útil" dijo Priscilla. "Vasilisa y Adrian no pueden ser los únicos que lo tienen. Si pudiéramos encontrar otros usuarios del espíritu podríamos aprender mucho. La sanación por si misma es un regalo, eso sin hablar de todo lo demás que pueden conjugar. Solo imaginen lo que podemos hacer con eso."**

– Interesada – Declaro Rose molesta. Coincidí con ella.

**Lisa se sintió optimista. Durante un tiempo, ella se esforzó como nadie para encontrar a otro de su tipo y había sido difícil tener suerte.**

– Y no hiciste nada y lo encontraste – Dije mirando a Rose.

– Supongo que soy afortunada – Rose dijo tranquila, casi despreocupada, pero pude ver como una sonrisa agradecida se dibujaba en sus labios.

**Si la reina y el concejo moroi ponían sus recursos en ello, ni se imaginan lo que podían encontrar.**

– Ahora sabemos que sí – Lissa sonrió.

– Sí, la nueva reina es tan molesta – Fingió Rose.

Lissa le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Rose se rió encogiéndose – Lo sé, no tienes ni que decírmelo

– A veces, te lo juro, tengo ganas de pegarte – Dijo Lissa bufando de mala gana. Rose se rió nuevamente.

Vínculo. Estoy comenzando a pensar que mi mayor enemigo aquí es el vínculo.

**Aún sí, algo acerca de las palabras de Piscilla molesto a Lissa.**

– Ts, obvio. Básicamente estaba insinuando que debían de usarla como si fuera un objeto – Dije de mala gana. Lissa se rió tomándome de la mano.

"**Discúlpeme, Princesa Voda… no estoy segura de querer usar mis otros poderes sanadores tanto como a usted le gustaría."**

– ¿Tienes _otros_ poderes sanadores? – Pregunte confundido.

– Ahm… bueno, traer a alguien de la muerte – Lissa apunto a Rose que sonreí infantilmente.

Cabeceé no tan convencido.

"**¿Por qué no?" Pregunto Tatiana. "Por lo que entiendo, puedes sanar casi cualquier cosa"**

– Sí, casi es la palabra clave – Lissa asintió – No puedo encargarme de un dolor de cabeza estilo Rose

Me reí un poco cuando Rose rodó los ojos.

– Los fantasmas no son asunto tuyo, al menos no algo de lo que tú debas preocuparte – Respondió Rose.

– No. Si tú te preocupas por mi estado mental entonces yo lo haré con el tuyo y eso incluye a los fantasmas – Dijo Lissa determinadamente.

– Bien – Rose asintió de mala gana.

– Wow, esto sí es un discurso – Jill sonrió – Lo leeré completo

"**Yo puedo…" dijo Lissa lentamente. "Y quiero hacerlo. Yo desearía ayudar a todo el mundo, pero no puedo. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, definitivamente ayudaría a algunas personas. Pero también me he encontrado con otras personas como Víctor que querían abusar de mis poderes. Después de un tiempo… quiero decir, ¿cómo podría escoger? ¿Quién tiene derecho a vivir? Eso hace parte de la vida… bien, algunas personas tienen que morir. Mis poderes no son una receta médica que puede ser renovada según la necesidad, y honestamente, me asusta de solo pensar que solo sería usado para, uh, cierto tipo de personas. Tal y como lo hacen con los guardianes."**

– Wow, prima, gran discurso – Adrian sonrió – Y yo estuve allí

Lissa sonrió agradecida.

– Olvidaste un detalle – Mia hablo preocupada.

– Mia – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– Ah, tú también te diste cuenta y lo sé – Dijo Mia riendo – Lissa, fue increíble, pero… dijiste que nadie tiene derecho a escoger quien vive y quien no y también dijiste que las personas tenían que morir, pero tú…

– ¡MIA! – Rose la detuvo de golpe y entonces yo mismo me di cuenta de que estaba por decir mía: «pero tú dijiste que las personas tenían que morir y en lugar de eso te rehusaste a perder a Rose, por lo tanto la trajiste devuelta» o algo bien parecido, la cosa es que se trataba de Rose.

Mia cerró la boca enseguida, asustada y no solo a ella la vi tensarse, sentí a Lissa hacerlo. Le froté el dorso de la mano con suavidad y le susurré al oído que no la escuchara, luego la besé en la mejilla.

– Jill, continua – Dijo Rose.

**Una ligera tensión creció en la habitación. Lo que Lissa había insinuado era raramente mencionado en público.**

– Pero cierto – Dijo Rose sonriendo, aunque Lissa ya no sonreía tanto y Rose lo noto – Oye no le hagas caso a Mia, ¿sí? Es una estupidez

– Pero… – Lissa hablo preocupada.

– No le hagas caso – Repitió Rose sonriendo.

"**¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunto Tatiana entrecerrado sus ojos. Por su cara se notaba que ya lo sabía.**

– Dios, pensé que moriría, realmente me asuste – Dijo Lissa.

– No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto – Dije tranquila.

– Es verdad – Coincidieron los demás.

**Lissa estaba asustada por sus próximas palabras, pero ella lo hizo de todas formas. "Todos sabe que hay un cierto, um… método para distribuir los guardianes. Solo la élite los consigue. La realeza. La gente rica. Personas con poder."**

– Como el viejo – Rose sonrió infantilmente. Pude ver a Abe suspirar.

– Nuevamente, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto – Dije tranquilo. Lissa asintió y me abrazó.

**Un frío recorrió la habitación. La boca de Tatiana se convirtió en una línea recta.**

– Estoy seguro, de que si hubieras sido tú la que lo dijera, entonces las cosas habrían sido diferentes – Dijo Dimitri mirando a Rose.

– Probablemente me habrían encerrado, porque los dos sabemos que no habría sido tan sutil como Lissa – Dijo Rose sonriendo divertida.

– Eso lo sabemos – Dije riendo.

**Ella se quedo en silencio durante un momento, y tenía el presentimiento de que los demás estaban conteniendo su respiración. Yo lo estaba haciendo.**

– Ah, me encanta tomarte por sorpresa – Lissa miro a Rose.

– No sigas – Dijo Rose – Aunque, me gusta ver que eres una caja de sorpresas

Lissa sonrió.

"**¿De verdad no crees que la realeza necesita protección especial?" Pregunto ella finalmente. "¿No crees que tú lo necesitas, la última de los Dragomir?"**

– Yo no soy la última de los Dragomir – Dijo Lissa rodando los ojos.

– Y seguro que al paso que van ustedes dos seguro que no más – Dijo Rose en un murmullo.

– Rose – Gruñí adivinando a que se refería.

"**Sigo pensando que mantener a nuestros líderes es importante, claro. Pero también creo que necesitamos detenernos y analizar lo que estamos haciendo. Podría ser hora de reconsiderar la forma en la que siempre hemos hecho las cosas."**

Hubo algunos aplausos mientras Lissa se sonrojaba un poco.

**Lissa sonó tan sabia y tan segura de sí misma. Yo estaba orgullosa de ella.**

– ¡SÍ! – Rose pasó por encima de Dimitri y de mí lanzándose al otro extremo y abrazar a Lissa. Su mirada brillaba de fe y confianza, orgullo y emoción. Entre dientes hablo: – Te dije que ibas a ser grandiosa. Lissa, tú eres la mejor reina que ha habido hasta el momento y solo por tu forma de pensar. Eres increíble, amiga… Y si hay personas a las que no les importa entonces… bien, allá ellos, pero deberían darse cuenta de que la mejor está frente a ellos

– Ah, Rose – Lissa la abrazó. Mire a ambos extrañado, de golpe Lissa se alejó y miro a Rose con una mueca – Sabía que diría eso

– No he dicho nada aún – Rose se encogió con una sonrisa – Pero, si quieres que lo diga…

– No, está bien, entiendo porque te conozco – Dijo Lissa tranquila – Gracias

– Realmente estoy orgullosa de ti. Eres increíble – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

– Y yo quiero leer porque por si nadie lo había notado no deberíamos estar leyendo un capítulo esta noche, sino mañana –

– Ah, sí – Rose suspiro – Cierto

**Viendo a Priscilla Voda, se podría decir que ella también lo esperaba.**

– Bah – Rose bufó.

**A ella le había gustado Lissa desde el comienzo. Pero también se notaba que Priscilla estaba nerviosa. Ella le respondió a la reina y supo que Lissa estaba navegando en aguas peligrosas.**

– Bah. No importa. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgos? – Dijo Rose despreocupada – Liss, tú lo hiciste de maravilla

Lissa sonrió emocionada – Gracias, Rose

**Tatiana sorbió su té. Creo que era una excusa para organizar sus pensamientos.**

– Y ella lo sabe porque es Rose – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Por supuesto, camarada – Rose sonrió.

"**Tengo entendido" dijo ella, "que también estás a favor de que los Moroi luchen con los guardianes contra los Strigoi"**

– Te golpearías si te atrevieras – Dijo Rose tranquila – Pero bueno, también te enseñaría a pelear

– Tú estás loca, primero a favor, luego en contra y ahora a favor – Dije confundió.

– Yo estaba loca antes de que me conocieran – Dijo Rose tranquilo.

– Eso no sonó nada bien – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé – Coincidió Rose.

"**Creo que si hay Morois que lo quieren hacer, no deberíamos negarles la oportunidad." De repente recordé a Jill.**

– Estoy segura de que Lissa no se habría negado – Jill fulminó a Rose.

– Te dije que te enseñaría – Gimió Rose.

– ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto Jill?

– Mañana – Rose respondió casi dudosa.

– No. Mañana no – Dimitri sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? –

– No puedes – Dijo él – No puedes

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte llamando la atención de ambos, lo cierto es que yo también quería estar allí con Jill cuando Rose le enseñara.

– Rose – Dimitri dijo suavemente y ella pensó un poco.

– ¿Lo olvidaste? – Pregunto Karolina.

– ¿El qué? – Pregunto Rose confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lissa confundida.

– ¿Le dijiste? – Pregunto Sonja a Viktoria quien se puso a la defensiva nerviosa.

– Lo siento, yo lo siento. Intente decirle, pero ella se fue con Dimitri y después se tomo la sangre, después no hubo tiempo porque se fue con Lissa – Respondió Viktoria – Supongo que es tarde

– Que alguien me diga que está pasando – Dijo Rose preocupado.

– Mamá llega mañana – Respondió Karolina mirando a Viktoria molesta – Se supone que ustedes dos la irían a buscar. ¿No le dijiste Dimitri?

Dimitri tarareo una canción – Bueno, no hemos hablado – Miro a Viktoria – por las mismas razones por las que Vika no le dijo

– Ustedes dos… – Karolina suspiro.

– Eso quiere decir que llegan mañana – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Supongo que al fin las conoceré

Me reí un poco y mire a Rose que estaba pensativa, luego se estremeció.

– Mañana llega Yeva – Murmuro haciendo una mueca al mover una ceja – Yeva… Uhg, tengo la peor de la suerte

Lissa sacudió la cabeza desaprobadoramente al ver que Rose estaba murmurando aquello y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza por la parte de atrás. Rose no dijo nada, pero vi una sonrisa divertida.

– Mis vacaciones no van a mejorar – Murmuro Rose.

– No te quejes – Lissa sonrió – Jill, continua

"**La vida de los Moroi es preciosa" dijo la reina. "Ellos no deberían arriesgarse"**

– Eh, ¿y entonces cuándo? – Recordó Jill.

– Ah, eso. No lo sé, después, supongo – Rose se encogió.

"**La vida de los dhampirs son igual de valiosas." Lissa respondió. "Si ellos pelean junto a los Moroi, podrían salvarnos. Y de nuevo, si los Moroi están dispuestos a hacerlo, ¿por qué negárselos? Ellos merecen aprender a defenderse. Y personas como Tasha Ozera han desarrollado métodos para pelear con magia."**

– Bien, voy a ser mentora Hathaway – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué presiento que disfrutas de eso? – Pregunto Eddie riendo.

– Suena divertido – Dijo Rose divertida.

– Solo se precisa y enseña bien. Busca los puntos débiles y enseña lo básico – Explico Dimitri – No todo es pelea, Rose

– Ay no vengas con tu tono sabiondo de galleta de la fortuna – Dijo Rose tranquila – Yo sé lo que haré

Dimitri suspiro.

**La mención de la tía de Christian hizo que apareciera una arruga en la frente de la reina.**

– Seguro que en la tuya también, pero de celos – Dije riendo.

Rodé los ojos.

**Tasha había sido atacada por un Strigoi cuando era más joven y había dedicado el resto de su vida aprendiendo a defenderse.**

Sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca con la mención de la tía Tasha. Mierda. Ella me traiciono, mato a Tatiana, que no es tanto, pero culpo a Rose y también intento matar a Lissa… mi novia y la persona que me hace feliz. De no ser por Rose… yo… sé que la habría perdido, sé que habría perdido a Lissa y es por eso que parte de mí siempre iba a estar en deuda con Rose, aunque por otro lado yo sabía que lo hizo porque Rose no permitiría que nada le suceda a Lissa… sin contar su pierna recientemente.

Lissa me abrazo preocupada, yo sonreí un poco y la besé en la frente. Rose, aún sentada al lado de Lissa, parecía pensativa y con inercia vi como llevo la mano a su pecho con el mismo recuerdo que yo tuve. De pronto, como si hubiera sido suerte, quito la mano de su pecho y se movió ágilmente hasta sentarse al lado de Dimitri.

"**Tasha Ozera… ella solo trae problemas. Ella está logrando reunir un buen número de personas problemáticas."**

– No lo entiendo – Dije – Tatiana tenía su propio ejército. ¿Por qué culpar a ti- a Tasha?

La mención de la palabra "tía" era como veneno en mis labios ardiendo en dolor.

– No lo sé – Respondió Rose – Podría preguntarle, pero ellos no responden verbalmente

– ¿Ellos? – Pregunte, entonces entendí cuando asintió: fantasmas.

– ¿No pasaron ya cuarenta días? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Oh – Dijo Rose – Lo he olvidado

Suspire.

"**Ella está tratando de introducir nuevas ideas." Entonces noté que Lissa ya no estaba asustada.**

– Sí, eres la mejor – Rose sonrió.

**Ella estaba confiada en sus creencias y necesitaba expresarlas. "A través de la historia, la gente con ideas nuevas -quienes pensaban diferente de cambiar las cosas- siempre han sido tachados de problemáticos. ¿Pero la verdad? ¿Quiere la verdad?"**

– Yo podría haberle dicho la verdad – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Y habrían echado porque admitámoslo, Rose, tú no eres alguien con paciencia – Dijo Lissa – Además, ya es normal que te metas en peligro

**Una mirada curiosa lleno la cara de Tatiana, casi una sonrisa.**

"**Siempre"**

– Las cosas se pondrán interesantes – Adrian sonrió.

– Muy interesantes – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

Yo estaba intrigado de saber como mi novia logro hacerle frente a esto y sin duda también estaba orgulloso.

"**Necesitamos ese cambio. Quiero decir, nuestras tradiciones son importantes. No deberíamos alejarnos de ellas. Pero algunas veces, pienso que estamos equivocados"**

– ¡Sí! – Rose soltó un estruendoso sí afirmativo, sonriendo con orgullo y apunto a Lissa – Esa es mi moroi

Lissa se rió y le sonrió a Rose.

– Gracias –

Sonreí orgulloso de Lissa, sobre todo porque ahora que era la reina entonces podría hacer que sus ideas sean aceptadas. Lissa sin duda estaba cambiando las cosas para los moroi.

"**¿Equivocados?"**

– Sí, no acertados – Dijo Rose, realmente emocionada, era como si tuviera un subidón de adrenalina solo por oír las palabras del libro.

"**Mientras el tiempo avanza, nosotros nos acostumbramos a los cambios. Evolucionamos. Computadoras, electricidad, la tecnología en general. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que esas cosas hacen nuestra vida mejor. ¿Por qué no puede ser la misma forma respecto a nuestro comportamiento? ¿Por qué seguimos aferrándonos al pasado cuando hay mejores formas de hacer las cosas?"**

– Sí – Rose sonrió emocionada.

– Oye, bájale dos rayitas a tu entusiasmo – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No puedo – Rose sonrió – Manda al infierno todo lo que te dije. Si quieres luchar, si los Moroi quieren luchar entonces cuenta conmigo para enseñar

– Ok – Toque la frente de Rose con mi dedo varias veces – Para mí que la sangre te hace efecto aún

Ella bruscamente quito mi mano de su frente y miro a Lissa emocionada. Por un momento la mirada que compartieron parecía significativa y ambas se rieron.

– Me gusta tu entusiasmo – Dijo Lissa.

**Lissa estaba sin aliento, emocionada. Sus mejillas se sentían cálidas y su corazón acelerado. Todos los demás estábamos mirando a Tatiana, buscando alguna pista en esa cara de piedra.**

– Tú no tenías otra cosa que mirar si Lissa la miraba a ella – Dije tranquilo. Rose me golpeó. Rodé los ojos.

"**Es muy interesante hablar contigo" dijo ella, finalmente. Ella hizo que «interesante» sonara como una mala palabra.**

– Y Rose sabe de malas palabras – Me reí.

Ella rodó los ojos.

"**Pero tengo cosas urgentes que hacer ahora"**

– Cobarde – Vocifero Rose.

**Ella se paro, todos la siguieron apresurados, incluso Adrian. "No me uniré a ustedes durante la cena, pero tú y tus acompañantes tendrán todo lo que necesiten. Te veré mañana en el juicio. Sin importar lo radicalmente ingenuas e idealistas que resulten tus ideas, me alegra que estés presente para completar la sentencia. Su encarcelamiento, por lo menos, es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo."**

– Bah. Lissa, ella no sabe de que habla – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Wow, no sé que te ha ocurrido de pronto, pero me gusta – Lissa sonrió.

**Tatiana salió, sus guardianes inmediatamente la siguieron.**

– Son mi sequito – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Priscilla la siguió, dejando solos a Lissa y a Adrian.**

– ¿Hasta cuándo te quedaste viendo? – Lissa frunció el ceño.

– No mucho. En realidad no lo recuerdo tanto – Rose se encogió.

"**Bien hecho, prima. No hay muchas personas que puedan dejar a la señora fuera de balance como lo hiciste"**

– Y Rose sabe sobre eso – Me reí. Lissa no dijo nada, pero vi a Rose conteniéndose las ganas de golpearme.

"**Ella no parecía fuera de balance"**

– Sí. Lo hizo – Dijo Rose riendo.

"**Oh, lo estaba. Créeme. La mayoría de las personas con las que habla a diario no se atreven a hacerlo de la forma en que tú lo hiciste, ni hablar de alguien de tu edad"**

– Y Rose… – Lissa se rió.

– Bueno yo soy un caso especial – Ella se encogió despreocupadas.

**Él se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. "Vamos. Te mostraré el lugar. Te ayudará a despejar tu mente".**

– Adrian – Bufé rodando los ojos.

Él se encogió despreocupado.

"**Yo he estado aquí" dijo ella. "Cuando era más pequeña."**

– ¿Nunca visite en la corte? – Pregunto Mia sorprendida.

Lissa negó con la cabeza.

– Mis padres tenían casa propia –

– Y vaya que casa – Rose se rió.

– ¿Qué paso con la casa? – Pregunto Dimitri intrigado.

– Nadie la ha usado desde el accidente – Respondió Lissa – La llave… no recuerdo donde está

– Probablemente por allí – Rose tomo un vaso.

"**Sí, bien, las cosas que llegamos a ver cuando somos niños son diferentes a las que podemos ver cuando somos adultos. ¿Sabías que aquí hay un bar abierto las veinticuatro horas? Tenemos que conseguirte algo para tomar."**

– En otras palabras solo tú querías beber – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Adrian sonrió despreocupado.

"**No quiero tomar nada"**

"**Lo querrás antes de que termine este viaje"**

– Aún no estaba segura de eso – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Dejé la cabeza de Lissa y regrese a mi habitación. La reunión con la reina había terminado y Lissa no necesitaba mi apoyo invisible.**

– Invisible pero útil. Sabes que saber que estás allí es un gran apoyo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Gracias – Rose sonrió.

**Además, además no quería estar con Adrian justo ahora. Sentándome descubrí que me sentía sorpresivamente alerta. Estar en su cabeza había sido casi como tomar una siesta.**

– Pensé que era agotador – Dijo Mia.

– Ocasiones diferentes – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Decidí explorar un poco por mi cuenta.**

– Eso nunca es bueno – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Eh, no hice nada malo – Dijo Rose.

**Nunca había estado en la corte real. De verdad era como un mini pueblo y me preguntaba que otras cosas habrían para ver, además dl bar en el que Adrian probablemente vivía, durante sus visitas.**

– Pequeña dhampir, no necesito vivir allí porque tenía mis propias bebidas en mi habitación – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**Me dirigí hacia abajo, adivinando que tendría que salir. Hasta donde sabía, este edificio solo tenía habitaciones. Era casi como un hotel del palacio.**

– Oh. Podríamos ir a Palace Corn – Rose sonrió mirando a Dimitri mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho.

Dimitri se rió y miro a Sydney – ¿Tú qué dices?

– Que le pongas una venga en la boca y finjamos que ella no intenta quitársela – Respondió Sydney.

– Ustedes son malos conmigo – Rose se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Me reí aunque estaba confundido. Dimitri intento besarla, pero Rose se alejo molesta. Él no parecía molesto, de hecho tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

**Cuando llegué a la entrada, vi a Christian y a Eddie caminando y hablando con alguien a quien no lograba ver.**

– Oh, al fin algo que se le pasa – Fingí sorpresa, pero para mi mala suerte su mal humor me golpeó en el brazo. Hice una mueca adolorido y luego me froté el brazo.

**Eddie, siempre vigilante, me vio y me llamó.**

"**Hey, Rose. Mira a quien encontramos"**

– Obviamente a Rose – Dije riendo.

– Aparte – Dijo Rose tranquila, parpadeó – Tú estabas allí

– Sí – Me encogí – Pero no lo recuerdo

**Mientras me acercaba, Christian se hizo a un lado, revelado a la persona misteriosa. La mire sorprendida y ella me saludó.**

"**Hola Rose"**

– Hagan sus apuestas – Dijo Adrian.

– Ahm… – Sydney sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé

– Yo no puedo ser – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– Yo no recuerdo – Dije.

– Una pista – Jill sonrió.

**Un momento después, sentí una sonrisa dibujándose en mi cara.**

– Ah, se trata de alguien del agrado de Rose – Dijo Adrian pensativo. Nos miro a todos y luego pregunto – ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Rose se encogió y Jill asintió.

– Difícil – Dijo Lissa – Viktoria, Sonja y Karolina están fuera porque seguramente estarían en Rusia, ¿verdad? Entonces eso nos deja a mí, lo cual es imposible, Jill, Mia, la madre de Rose, Sonya

– Creo que… – Intento decir Sdney.

– Ay por Dios, se trata de Mia – Dijo Rose bruscamente. Todos la miramos y ella se encogió – Perdón, pero me estaba aburriendo de que para intentar investigar algo tan sencillo no lo sepan

– Pensé que no sabías – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Claro que lo recuerdo – Dijo Rose – Y en caso de que no lo hiciera me parece bastante obvio

– Bien – Dijo Jill.

"**Hola, Mia"**

– Eso es todo – Jill sentencio cerrando el libro.

– Estupendo – Rose se estiro.

– Leeremos uno más, ¿sí? – Lissa rogó. Rose la miro de forma de tediosa.

– Bien – Acepto a regañadientes.

– ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto Jill.

– A mí no me mires – Rose se puso en pie y camino a la cocina.

– Lo haré yo – Finalmente hablo la madre de Rose.

Continuara…

* * *

Wow la lectura ha terminado por hoy, apuesto a que no se acuerdan que Mia aparecía en este capítulo y si lo hacen, bien, quisiera saber que tanto se acuerdan de lo que sucede en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno compañeros, eso es todo por hoy y ha estado intrigante... creo. Como he dicho en más de una ocasión son veremos el próx. sábado y lamento no responder a los comentarios aún, pero seguiré dejando pasar, sin embargo sepan que siempre los leo y me da gusto saber que les ha gustado. Por otro lado yo he leído sobre algunas propuestas que ustedes mismos me han dado: como ayudarme, pero siento decirles que las voy pasar de ellas, sorry.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
